Just Go With It
by KelsIsVictorious
Summary: Being a student at Hollywood Arts, the most renowned performing and visual arts school in LA, is a hard enough journey. When your two younger sisters and your friends sometimes clash, it becomes a little bit harder. -Cowritten with srslyitzcaroline-
1. And So It Begins

Hooray! New fic! :D

This fine little fic is cowritten by my lovely buddy, srslyitzcaroline and will star all your favorite Victorious characters, her lovely OC, Allison "Aly" Oliver and my OC, Gwendolyn "Gwen" Oliver. We thought it would be a cool idea to write a collab story, since we both have OCs that are also sisters to the very handsome Beck. I wrote this chapter and she will write the next one, and so on and so forth. Hopefully you guys will have as much fun with this as we have so far :D

* * *

"There's no way that can be legal."

"Beck, I've done it numerous times and no one has tried to stop me before."

I bit back a scoff and rolled my eyes. "That's because if someone was dumb enough to stop you, you'd shove a pair of scissors down their neck."

Beck, who slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, smirked. "My dear sister has a point, Jade."

Jade shrugged. "I would argue with that if it wasn't such a true statement."

"And it's one of the many reasons why you're my best friend," I told her with a smile.

Jade opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud beep. She whipped out her cell phone and opened a text message, looking completely uninterested as soon as she was done reading it. "It's Sinjin. He wants me to see some new suspenders he bought online." She tossed the phone back in her bag and walked away from us.

I looked at my older brother and raised an eyebrow. "She's not seriously interested in seeing them, is she?"

Beck shook her head. "I'm betting not. I'd better follow her. Who knows what kind of horrible things she could do to someone with a pair of suspenders…" He waved and quickly caught up with her. I let a small laugh escape my lips, but didn't have time for another chuckle, as I saw two people by the staircase, waving over at me. It was Nikki and Tasha, two girls I had recently befriended in my dance class, so I decided to go over and talk to them.

"Aly, there you are! Show us those killer moves you keep bragging to me about!"

"Yeah, girl, show us whatcha made of! Shake it like a Polaroid picture!"

I rolled my eyes at them. They were cool and all, but they could really be dorks sometimes.

"Fine, fine… Step aside." The two sat down on the stairs in the main hallway at Hollywood Arts. There were a few other dancers around the area, but I knew them, and they were pretty cool with people joining their little circle. Just as I walked over to them, a new song started playing from the PearPod speakers they had set up. It was the perfect song to show off with.

"Hey, Aly," my friend Jake, and pretty much the head of this group of dancers, greeted.

"No time for talk," I said, gently nudging him out of the way. "Time to show you all what real talent looks like!" The little group oooohed and accepted my semi-joking challenge, and a redheaded chick in a beanie turned up the music as I started to dance.

Man, I love this school. At what other school in the country could you just randomly start dancing in the hallways and not either get expelled for disturbing the peace or stared at like you're a freak show?

Just as the others were starting to cheer for me, something bumped into me and knocked me over. Or rather, _someone_.

"Oh, my God," an oh-so-familiar voice said. "I'm so sorry, Aly!"

I looked up, seeing none other than Tori Vega. Of course.

"It's fine," I quietly said, standing up and dusting myself off. But by listening to my tone, only an idiot would think I was fine with it.

The bell let out its usual rhythmic ring, signaling that there were five minutes until class. Most everyone in the hall filed out and Tori squeaked out another apology before she hurried to class. As I let out a loud groan, I picked up the backpack I left by the staircase and slowly began to walk off.

That gank bumped into me before I could even take in all the praise I was bound to get! God, as if kissing my brother/best friend's boyfriend wasn't bad enough. Why does she always seem to get in the way right as I'm about to do something incredibly awesome?

"What's got you all grumbly, Aly-kins?" I looked up from the ground to see my little sister, her sketchpad in her hands, walking towards the spot I just realized I had failed to move from.

"I'm fine, Gwen."

"No, you're not."

At least _she's_ smart enough to know that.

"Come on, sis! Tell me what happened or I'll tell Beck that you used one of his flannel shirts as a chew toy for our neighbor's dog."

"He's got like fifty of those! He's not going to notice!" But I sighed and admitted defeat, because I knew he'd still be ticked at me if she did tell him. "Tori is what happened. She totally jacked up my dance routine and embarrassed me in front of about twenty people."

Gwen frowned. "Aww, I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"I don't care. It was still annoying."

Gwen sighed, a twinge of sadness in her grey-blue eyes. "Am I going to have to sing Why Can't We Be Friends again?"

"No!" I yelled a little too quickly. I love the kid and all, but she makes Trina Vega look like a decent singer. "I know you want me to get along with everyone and friendship and rainbows and marshmallows and all that chizz, but she kissed one of our best friend's boyfriends, who _may I remind you _is also our brother."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "From what Beck told me about that incident, he was also an alien who could fix broken toes by pointing his finger at them, so I don't think anything in that exercise should really be taken that seriously." I glared at her, so she held up her free hand in defeat. "Okay okay, I still see your point. But she's not that bad once you get to know her!"

"Gwen, the first time you met her, she tied you to a chair and almost made you miss the opportunity to go to your dream school!"

"... First impressions can be misleading."

"And then she force-fed you pecans, which you're allergic to, and do I even have to mention the giant-"

"No, you do not!" she practically screamed, eyes widening just by thinking about the giant bear mascot Little Miss Perfect had brought into her class to freak her out with... At least I'll believe that's why she brought it in. Maybe Gwen will finally join the anti-Tori side with me and Jade. Or not. Gwen can't hold a grudge for long. "We can talk at home. Let's just get to class."

"Okay, but I'm totally going to win our little argument," I told her with a sly grin, giving a light tug to her short blonde ponytail.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me, being her usual immature self, despite the fact that she's only a year younger than I am. Well, she's pretty short at only five feet in height and not that... Developed, if you know what I'm saying. If she looks like a little kid, she might as well act it.

I just laughed at her and linked arms with her as we headed to our next classes, which were in the same hallway. Gwen and I butt heads sometimes, but hey, what are sisters for?

Well, I guess you could argue by saying that Gwen isn't really my and Beck's sister, but anyone who said that would have to face the Jade-like fury I would unleash upon them. You see, Gwen is adopted, and it shows, what with her blonde hair, blue eyes and creamy skin color and all. Well, I'm blonde too, but hers is natural, while I dye my hair. But even though we aren't related by blood, we are still family.

Now if only I could get her (and pretty much everybody else I knew) to see what a total gank Tori was.


	2. Abraham Lincoln Doesn't Have Nice Hands

Okay, this super awesome chapter was written by srslyitzcaroline and I'm uploading it in honor of her birthday! Leave some awesome reviews as a gift for her! :D

* * *

Sikowitz' class was it's normal, or rather in no way, shape or form normal self. You would think being the only freshman in this class would be a bit intimidating, but not when you're surrounded by friends.

There's André, the boy with an ear for music. Cat, the slightly psychotic, loving red-head. Beck, my oh so loving brother. Jade, my brothers "not so scary when you get to know her", girlfriend. Robbie and Rex, the Jew fro and his mean puppet. And of course my newest friend, Tori. The girl whom which my sister is not very found of.

I frowned at the thought. I mean, come on, Aly. I got over what she did to me and now we're friends… I need a way for my hard headed sister to see that Tori Vega wasn't such a bad person.

"Drive by acting exercise! You're all hungry hobos!" Our coconut-drinking improv teacher shouted. I raised my eyebrow in Tori's direction and she smiled.

"Gimme some soup!" Cat cried as she shook Robbie's shoulders.

I watched as my classmates ran around the room acting hungry and homeless. Before I could even think of anything hobo-ish to say, the chime of the schools bell went off. Grabbing my bag, I felt the cold touch of a hand on my bare elbow.

"Hey, Gwen." It was Tori. Excellent opportunity for- "Did you talk to Aly? Before class, I mean." She placed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Don't worry. She already told me about the dancing thing." I smiled, sympathetically.

"Right. Did she mention anything about being mad?"

"Well..."

"She's still mad, isn't she?" Tori sadly sighed. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders.

We headed out to our usual lunch spot and interupted our normal group of friends having an odd conversation.

"-Well you didn't have to tear them off and throw them on the ground." Robbie said. I'm guessing he was talking to Jade, because I don't really know anyone else who would tear things and throw things on the ground.

"Hola, senoritas." Beck smiled and patted the space next to him. I smiled back and took the seat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tori asked, obviously confused like me.

"Sinjin's suspenders. He wanted to know my opinion. So I gave it to him." Jade grinned.

"She ripped them off his pants and threw them on the ground." Beck enlightened us.

Suddenly my vision went dark, as there were a pair of hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice called out.

"Abraham Lincoln?" I smirked, peeling the hands off my face and earning a slight smack to the head.

"Lincoln didn't have hands as nice as these." The body of my slightly older sister appeared next to me.

"Sorry I'm late. Apparently, it's like, against the rules to use your test as a wrapper to throw away your gum." She shook her head. Oh, Aly.

"Really, Allison?" Beck said, throwing his face into his palm.

"Don't worry. They'll let me re-take it, duh." Aly patted his hair. As she was standing, she looked at the seats, Tori, and then at me. "Can we switch spots?" She asked, her eyes darting towards Tori, who looked almost offended.

"_She's _just being a baby." I glared over at my sister.

"I don't appreciate being embarassed." Aly scoffed.

"Just let it go. It was an accident." I whispered to her. She almost said something else, but shook her head instead.

"I'm really sorry, Aly. I should've watched where I was going." The latina smiled apologetically.

"You should have."

"Allison." Beck warned.

"Like I said. It's fine." Aly looked down at her leafy salad. It wasn't sincere. Beck knew that and I knew that. But the others? Probably clueless.

"How about to make up for embarassing you this morning, we'll get ice cream after school, at Freezy Queen. I'll buy." Tori's face suddenly lit up, pleased with her idea.

"Tori...I'm lactose intolerant." Aly rolled her eyes at Tori's attempt.

Tori frowned and I slowly started to hum the chorus of Why Can't We Be Friends. Aly furiously clapped her hands over her ears. "Make it stop!" She moaned.

"Maybe if you were nicer..."

"Maybe if you could hum, _on key._"

The last few moments of lunch were spent talking about random things like upcoming acting challenges and scripts due.

Afterwards, Aly walked with me back to my locker.

"Gwenny, I think I should be on your locker. I demand it." She leaned against the locker next to mine.

"I was thinking the same thing," I held up a tube of paint and grabbed her hand. While dabbing a big blob of the gooey pant onto her hand, Aly stared at me.

"Orange?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's the color that stands for bold and outgoing. I thought it was appropriate." I grinned.

She smiled and pressed her hand so it overlapped, but didn't cover up, part of Beck's purple print, and part of my gold pinky. "Now we're a family even on your locker."

As she said that, we saw a depressed looking Sinjin round the corner.

"Look at what Jade did to my suspenders!" He cried, pitifully. They were an dark, puke looking green with bright yellow clasps, but they were dirty and looked like they had been crushed under a combat boot. We just stared at him until he walked away, moping.

"I would have done so much worse." I tightened up my ponytail. Aly laughed and adjusted the books in her arms.

"C'mon, Gwendolyn, we're gonna be late." She rolled her eyes.

The only class we had together was Dramatic Acting, which focuses on...well, the dramatic side of acting. When we do acting challenges, we always have to act on a ten emotionally. So, imagine, a lot of crying and yelling.

"Remember how she used to give you the willies?" Aly suddenly said,

"Who? Tori?"

She nodded.

"Yeeaaaahhh?"

"Well, what if I told you she gave me the willies?"

"I would say that you're still being a baby. Only more dramatic." I stuck my tounge out at her.

"I am not. She asked me out for ice cream, Gwen. I can't eat ice cream." Aly scrunched her face at the thought of a cold dairy treat.

"That happened when you were eight. You're probably over it."

She made some sort of noise between a 'hmph' and an 'ugh.'

I decided not to say anything else, because it would just give her another reason to make her odd noises. We walked into our classroom and took our seats. After being informed that we were going to practice producing fake tears, because their much more natural then using eye drops, I spent forty five minutes trying to make myself cry.

I love Hollywood Arts.


	3. Renée Zellweger the Fish

**Yeah, new chapter 8D**

**And advance warning, this chapter has a smidge of cursing. Just to warn our more squeemish readers. Enjoy and please leave a review, if you would! :D**

* * *

Aly's POV

"You know, Aly, you don't always have to be so rude to Tori."

I rolled my eyes at my older brother. Why did he have to be Mister Peace Maker? "Well, maybe I wouldn't have to be so rude if she wasn't such a bi-"

"Allison," Beck warningly said, looking at me from the rearview mirror in his car.

"What? I was going to say big grunge." I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "What did you think I was going to say?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes shot back to Gwen, who was seated to my right and looking obliviously at the both of us. "Uh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes. Again. Beck tried not to cuss in front of Gwen because she was like a little kid when it came to bad words and repeated them to people without knowing what they meant because she liked how they sounded. When she was nine, she told our grandmother that the casserole she made us for lunch looked like shit. God, Mom and Dad gave me and Beck an earful after that.

But Jade and I still cuss in front of her. We just tell her not to go around, randomly saying them to people. We'd let Beck in on this little piece of information... But that's no fun.

Jade, seated in the front seat next to Beck, turned back to send me a small smirk. "Leave her be, babe. If she wants to hate on Tori, then I support her all the way."

Beck was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Don't encourage her, Jade. Gwen is the only one in the car who has a reason to not like Tori, but she forgave her." He pulled onto the street that led to Jade's house. "I guess it shows that she's a little more mature about this kind of stuff than you are." Gwen giggled but Jade and I just grumbled barely audible statements. _Mature_ wasn't exactly the word to describe my dear sister.

"Beck, it's _Gwen _we're talking about," I told him. "You know, the same girl who forgave Cat's brother for shoving her into a lake during their grandparents' Fourth of July party."

"In his defense, he thought I was an elf that came out of the forest to steal his apple pie," Gwen quietly said.

"That's your idea of defending him?" Jade asked.

"It's harder than it looks," she told us.

"I figured."

Beck had just pulled into Jade's driveway and he gave her a quick (well, at least for them) kiss before she stepped out and headed inside.

The rest of the ride was silent. On my part, at least. Gwen was telling us this story about some friend in her Ceramics class whose vase had exploded in the kiln (yeah, according to Gwen, stuff can explode in there) and Beck made comments on her little tale every now and again, but mostly focused on driving home. I spent my time in the car texting Cat, who was apparently spending the rest of her afternoon making cupcakes for some bake sale at school. From what she said, she was making a lot. "Beck, can you drop me off at Cat's?"

Beck looked at me in the rearview mirror and nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure." Luckily, Cat's street was close enough to ours that he could drive there without going out of his way. When he pulled up in front of her house, I gave them both a quick goodbye, grabbed my stuff, and headed inside.

**Gwen's POV**

"Do you want to go hang out with them?" Beck asked, snapping me out of my thoughts about how cold Cat's grandparents' lake had been.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "Aly and I will probably just get into another spat about Tori and then Cat will cry and lock herself in the bathroom again."

Beck turned around in his seat to face me and raised an eyebrow. "So this is a reoccurring theme?"

"Well, last time we weren't fighting over Tori. We were fighting over what movie to watch."

"Who won?"

"... Aly," I mumbled, looking down at my lap. I shot Beck a glare when he laughed at me, but I wasn't mad. If Aly or Jade were here, they'd add a big, fat _duh_ here, but they're not. So ha.

"I wanna sit up front!" I crawled over and slid into the passengers seat, accidentally kicking Beck in the arm while doing so. "Sorry," I sheepishly said as I buckled up.

"Nah, it's cool... Barely felt it." Beck was trying to hide the fact that it did hurt, because he didn't want to look like a big weenie, but I could still see him rubbing his arm where I kicked it. I'm tiny, but I can be pretty strong.

The ride back home was silent, because I was too busy thinking about stuff to tell him the story about the weird kid in my Drawing class that drew a picture of an octopus on skates... Even though that was a really funny story.

Why can't Aly and Jade just get along with Tori? It's not that hard! And it would make things a lot less stressful when the three of them are around each other. It doesn't just bother me and Beck. Cat, André and Robbie don't like it either.

Well, I think Rex likes it, but he's just being a jerk. He's convinced that those three are going to get into a two-against-one catfight any day now... And I'm starting to think he might be right.

"Gwen?" Beck snapped me out of my thoughts again. "We're home."

I looked out the window and just realized that we were in the driveway, right behind the Silver Streak. "Oh, right. Sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

"... Stuff."

"Would _stuff_ have happen to involve Aly and Tori?"

"And a little bit of Jade, too."

Beck let out a sigh as he finally turned his car off and slipped the keys out of the ignition. "They'll come around, Gwen."

"No, they won't. They're being a bunch of stubborn butt-faces."

"Gwendolyn, that's really... True." I smirked. He was probably going to tell me not to be mean, but probably changed his mind once he realized it's not mean if it's the truth.

He got out of the car and I grabbed both of our backpacks from the back seat before I hopped out. I handed him his backpack and quietly asked, "Can I do my homework in your RV?"

"I thought you said it smells like chizz in there," he said as he walked towards his… home. I still felt weird calling it that.

I shrugged. "I've gotten used to it…"

Beck's no fool. He knows I only make excuses to be in that RV if I wanted to talk, but didn't want to _tell_ him I wanted to talk. Too bad he can read me like a book. Well, I guess a lot of people can do that. I'm good at acting, but bad at lying.

Beck flicked my ponytail. "Sure thing."

We headed inside and I tossed my bag onto his couch. I crouched down by his fish tank and said hello to each and every one of his fishies. There's Finn, Bubbles, Fishy, Mr. Fish, Brian, Charlie, Tamika, Sushi (Jade named that one… She's not fond of Beck's fish) and Renée Zellweger… There's supposedly a story behind that one, but Beck never seems to get around to telling it to me.

After I was done, I hopped next to Beck on his bed. "Okay, you've greeted all of my fish." Beck snuck a glance at my abandoned bag, full of books and homework he knew I wasn't going to touch until five minutes before class. "So…"

And even though that two letter word doesn't mean much for some, the look he gave me after he said it told me it meant _spill_. And that's what I did. "Tori and Aly and Jade need to all get along and be best friends forever and ever and we have to do something or else they'll all be like forty and Jade and Aly will still hate Tori and it will ultimately tear everyone apart and we'll all grow old and friendless and-"

"Gwen!" Beck yelled, grabbing onto my shoulders and giving me a good shake. "_Breathe_."

I did, and just then, I realized I had really needed that breath.

"Even if Aly and Jade are never cool with Tori, we'll all be fine," Beck reassured me, letting go of my shoulders after giving them a pat. "You know you're not the only one who wants them all to get along, but we've dealt with it so far. It'll be fine."

"But it would be better if they'd forget about that stupid kiss," I told him with a pout. "You couldn't just say 'Let's not or else my girlfriend and sister will hate you forever' during the alphabet acting exercise thingy?" I huffed and there was silence for a moment. Just as Beck was about to say something, I blurted out, "Ooooh, I know how to fix it all!" Beck gave me a 'this-oughta-be-good' look and I began explaining, "All we have to do is find a really small room to lock them all up in and-"

"Did you forget to take your medication this morning?" Beck asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, haha, you're _so_ funny…" I looked down at my lap. "But yes."

Beck sighed, giving me a pat on the back. "It's nice that you want them to get along, but we just have to let them work it out themselves… When Aly and Jade stop being so stubborn, of course."

"Which will be never."

"Exactly."

I sighed. Is it so bad to want people to get along?

"Uh, didn't you say you wanted to come in here to do homework?" Beck asked.

I scoffed, grabbing the remote for his TV off of his bed stand. "Gross. Let's watch Glee instead."

Beck shut his eyes and shook his head at me, but it's not like he's doing _his _homework. Besides, it's the episode where Sam, Puck, Artie and Mike all act like Justin Bieber.

And that's all kinds of awesome. Even though it's Justin Bieber.

But I still couldn't help but think of Jade, Aly and Tori during the commercials. I knew they could all be friends if they tried… Maybe I need to be the one to get them to try.


	4. Special Non Canadian Cupcakes

**Cat's POV**

My phone subtly buzzed and a text message appeared on my screen. It was from Aly, whom I'd been texting for awhile, agreeing to come over and help me.

Yay! Cupcake time with Aly and Cat!

Not one minute later did my front door open. I inwardly laughed. Aly never really knocked, she just sort of, _walked in. _

"What up, Kitty Cat?" She said placing her bag on my kitchen floor.

"The ceiling!" I answered happily.

Aly looked up at the ceiling and then sighed. "How many have you made so far?"

"About sixty," I answered, wiping icing off the back of my hand.

"Out of what? Like, a hundred?"

"Three hundred."

Smiling, she shook her head. "Glad I came."

"Come, come. Time to work." I giggled and patted the table area next to me.

Aly joined me and started to mix the ingredient I had dumped into a bowl.

After a few miniscule explosions of batter on the floor, we finally got a batches done. When both our double ovens were stuffed with soon to be treats of happiness, we sat down.

"Do you think I was being _too_ rude to Tori at lunch?" Aly looked up at me, flour staining the side of her shirt.

"No more than usual." I held back a laugh, knowing this was a serious talk.

"Ugh. Beck was ragging on me in the car. Maybe if she didn't irratate me so much, I wouldn't have to be rude." She scuffed her shoe against the floor and mumbled.

Tori always tried to get along with Aly, but she just won't have it. It's bad enough that when she found out that Tori tied Gwen to a chair, tried to poison her and scarred her for life, she hated her just a little bit more. I turned on my spinny chair to look out through our glass kitchen windows. A butterfly! So free and beautiful. It makes me want to sing...

"Butterfly, fly away. Don't stay, find a flower..." I sang a quiet tune.

"Cat!" I spun back around and saw Aly near the ovens.

"Please tell me your ovens usual smoke like a chimney?" She half yelled.

"Well, our chimney doesn't really smoke, so that comparison is-"

"Cat! Just turn it off!"

I quickly turned the dial on my oven to 'o f f'.

"Should we open it?" I asked, just a tad scared.

Aly shrugged and grabbed a mit. She slowly opened it up and smoke billowed out. After a few coughs she pulled out twelve very sad cupcakes.

"They're burnt." I frowned. Sad cupcakes can't be sold at a bake sale!

"Look, we'll wait until their cooled, and we'll ice them with the store bought icing. We can make homemade icing for the others." She dropped the hot tin on the counter and opened the other oven. The ones she pulled out this time were happy cupcakes!

"Yay! Happy cupcakes!" I squealed.

"Yeah, happy cupcakes." She commented, sarcasticly.

I grabbed a bowl and filled it with powdered sugar and milk.

"Can we make the icing pink?" My hand held up a bottle of pink food coloring. Aly nodded.

"Sure, they _are_ Cat Valentine cupcakes. It's only complete if you make them pink. I'll ice the 'sad' ones with the vanilla icing." She picked up the container of Whole Foods icing and started globbing the burnt cupcakes.

"What should we do with them? We can't sell them..."

"I'll take them home."

"What are you gonna do with them?" I asked curiously.

Oh, no! Curiousity killed Cat! I shook the silly thought from my head and returned my attention to the blonde.

"Eh. Give them to my grumpy old neighbors?"

"I love old people!"

"Yes, Cat. But these oldies are grumpy and very mean to me. They told me I should mow their lawn, because they're elderly, and that's what_ they _would have done when they were my age." She made a gagging motion with her fingers.

I chuckled and started icing the yellow cake pieces with the thick pink mixture.

"So Gwen thinks I should be all sunshine and rainbows with Tori. But, I don't think it's ever gonna happen." Her rubber scraper dipped into the white frosting and back onto the burntness that was once a bake sale treat.

"Why don't...you know, give Tori a chance?" I handed her a container for her cupcakes and she took it, starting to pile them in.

"See, I thought of giving her a chance. Then she thought my sister was Beck's," She stopped and laughed, "_girlfriend _and proceeded to tie her to a chair. After that, I don't think chances are mandatory."

I nodded, understanding her point. I saw her phone light and pointed over to it. She stumbled getting off the kitchen chair and grabbed her phone.

"It's my alarm. I have to be home before six and it's...6:05 great." Aly rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I smiled.

She hesitated and picked up the container of happily iced, but yet still sad cupcakes. "Sure, thanks."

Normally, people didn't like to drive with me. One time, I was driving my brother to soccer practice, and I saw a squirrel and another squirrel fighting. So I stopped the car and got out to stop the violence. My brother was a half an hour late, but there was no squirrel quarrles!

"Do you think we should have made dairy free cupcakes and icing?" I asked, buckling up.

"Is that even possible?"

"Good point."

Aly is convinced she's lactose intolerant, so she won't eat anything with dairy in it. Beck once told me and Jade(secretly of course!) that she pretends to be lactose intolerant because Gwen has an allergy. I don't know why she'd do that anyway, Aly is Aly and Gwen is Gwen. Two different people from the same family.

Well, basically the same family.

**Aly's POV**

I waved Cat goodbye and stood in front of the Silver Streak.

Hm. To go in, or to not go in. I knocked my fist on the cold silver door.

"Beckett, Gwendolyn, I'm home." I yelled. I kept pounding away on the door until it opened.

Thankfully, I stopped my fist before it hit my little sister. "You never knock."

"Yeah, well..." I pushed passed her and laid the container and my bag on the floor.

"Who drove you home?" Beck asked, flicking through the channels on the guide.

"Cat. I'm glad we didn't have far to go. I had to keep reminding her that honking your horn at other drivers isn't saying 'hello.' Needless to say we got a lot of dirty looks." I laughed and sat next to him, Gwen taking the seat next to me.

Oh boy, I'm in the middle of two Victoria Vega lovers.

"What's in the container? Is it candy? Chocolate? Marshmallows? Special Canadian cookies?" Gwen bounced up and down like the five year old she was.

Kidding; love you, sis.

"Actually cupcakes.-"

"Special Canadian cupcakes?"

"No. What is it with you and edible items from canada?" I looked at her, raising practically both my eyebrows.

"The fresh mountain air. Enough said." She grinned.

Beck cracked a smile and shifted his eyes toward me suspiciously. "Aly, you refuse to eat cupcakes."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "They aren't for me."

"Then can I have one?" Gwen's eyes lit up as she started to stand.

"No!" I fell on top of her.

"Uhm, hi there."

I looked up at her from her tiny lap. "They have...pecan extract in them!" Pecan extract, Aly? Is that the best you could come up with? Wait...is that even a real thing?

"I've never had pecan extract. Do you think it's safe?" She looked at Beck, who was almost confused as she was.

"Why take a chance?" I adjusted myself back up. "Besides, you wouldn't want another rash, right?" I smirked.

"You're sick." Gwen groaned.

"Do you think my fish look sick?" Beck tapped the glass looking concerned.

"Did you clean the tank, because Brian looks like he kicked the bucket."

Gwen looked at me with a horrified expression. "Beck...he's not going to die, is he?"

Beck had a look that said 'Aly, please shut your face.' "No, he probably just has a cold. -Let's watch some more Glee." He smiled, turning Gwen's attention away from the obviously dying fish. She stared at the singing and dancing characters on Fox. Once again Beck tried to protect our little sisters innocence.

"You know one day, hopefully soon, she'll find out that when the other fish you had used to get colds, we'd flush them down the toilet and buy another one." What is her obsession with these fish?

"_You_ won't be the one to tell her that."

"Sure."

I used to have a lot of fish, but it dwindled down to two. Mostly because Jade-fish ate most of them, leaving her and Beck-fish as my only pets.

"So anyway, who are the cupcakes for Aly-kins?" Gwen spoke up, not looking away from her show.

"Oh I don't know. Grumpy neighbors, Tori, teachers,"

Gwen literally jumped off the floor and attached herself to my back.

"No way, no way, no way!" She squealed so loud I think my ears almost bled.

"Gwendolyn, my ears!"

This is way worse than any rendition of Why Can't We Be Friends.

"You're gonna give Tori a cupcake! You. Cupcake. Tori. Sunshine and rainbows, Aly. Sunshine and rainbows."

"Are you alright?"

My delusional sister had begun spinning in circles and jumping on Beck's couch.

"On the couch, Gwen?" He silently laughed.

I watched as they both were overjoyed at the fact that I, Allison Jane Oliver, was giving Tori who-cares-about-her-middle-name Vega, an unhealthy snack.

Of course, I did have something up my sleeve. If I manage to keep Cat quiet, this could turn out to be a fun little, Aly sized prank.

Sure I might get into trouble from Beck and Gwen, but it'll be so worth it.


	5. Guess They Weren't So Special After All

I woke up to some loud rock song I didn't recognize blaring out of my radio alarm clock and I violently slammed on the big button on it to get it to stop. I sat up, groggily grumbling about how it was too early to be awake. I stared at the mint green wall in front of me for a moment, too tired to move or even think. Yeah, I'm not really a morning person.

After sitting in my bed like a big, sleepy lump for several minutes, I realized something.

It was quiet.

Normally, Gwen was running around by now, screaming about how she had first dibs on the bathroom or how she was going to eat a brownie for breakfast and nobody was going to stop her... I don't see why she says that part, considering our parents are at work by the time we get up and I certainly don't mind/care what she has for breakfast... But I heard nothing.

I got out of the warm haven that was my bed and shuffled out of my room. Her bright blue room was right next to mine, so I poked my head through the slightly opened door.

There was no Gwen tucked between her neon-colored striped comforter, just as I thought there wouldn't be. Gwen was (unfortunately) a morning person, so she never stayed in bed past six unless she was dying. That meant she was somewhere else. The question was, where?

I spun around and was about to check the kitchen when I saw that the door across the hall from our rooms was open. That door was never open anymore.

That was the door to Beck's old bedroom.

I slowly walked in, finally finding my slightly younger sister curled up under his coal black comforter. She was hugging the stuffed manatee that she swore she still didn't sleep with and I almost thought she was asleep until she let out a small, "Hey."

"Hi..."

She must have known I was going to ask what she was doing in Beck's old room, which had barely been touched since he moved into the Silver Streak, so she quietly said, "I wish Beck still lived here."

I shrugged, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Here is a broad term. Here could be right in this very room or within a two mile radius-"

"You know what I meant," she muttered, curling up even tighter and hugging Walter the stuffed manatee even closer to her chest. "It's not the same when Beck's not in the house as much as he used to. He only comes in this house to take showers 'cause that stupid RV doesn't have one in it."

"We still see him all the time," I told her, taking a seat on the end of the bed. "And it's not like we're not welcome in the Silver Streak."

"It's still not the same." I guess it wasn't, but I suppose I had handled Beck moving out better than Gwen did. I love her, but sometimes she takes things way too personally. "I just sometimes feel like he moved out to get away from us... Or me."

I sighed, like I said, way too personally. "Gwenny, you know that's not true. If anything he moved out to get away from _me_." I rolled my eyes and I saw the smallest of smiles creeping onto her lips. I decided to be serious and said, "Beck moved out because he doesn't like Mom and Dad's rules. He told us that when he moved out, remember?"

"Mmhmm," my sister mumbled, tightening her death grip on poor Walter.

I nudged her shoulder lightly. "Come, we need to get up and ready or Beck is gonna see you moping around in his bed and think I did something to you."

For the first time that morning, she sat up and gave me a full smile, giggling as she rolled out of Beck's bed and landed on the ground on her knees. "Dibs on the bathroom!" She ran out and I shook my head. Oh, Gwen.

Well, I had gotten my sister out of one of her rare, out-of-nowhere funks. That's my good deed for the day. Now when I gave Tori those jank cupcakes, I wouldn't feel as bad.

* * *

The ride to school was average. We picked up Jade, she and Beck made out for at least two minutes before I coughed to remind them we were still there, and Gwen talked a mile a minute about something or other until we got to Hollywood Arts.

"See you guys later," Jade said, letting Beck take her hand.

"Try not to hurt yourselves," Beck jokingly told us right after he gave us both a kiss on the head.

"We'll try our best." I smirked and Gwen giggled.

They walked off and Gwen and I headed into the other entrance to the school.

"Are you going to give Tori your super happy awesome friendship cupcakes?" Gwen asked as we headed to my corkboard locker, which was covered with pictures of friends and family. Gwen also stuck small scraps of paper on there from time to time with a few of her little doodles, but that wasn't usually until after her Drawing class… But I'm getting off topic.

"_Yes_, I am," I said, faking an irritated tone. I opened my locker up and tossed the stuff I wouldn't need for a while in there. "Are you going to follow me to her locker and watch the exchange with bated breath?"

"No…" She frowned. "I have to do my homework from last night before class starts."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you do it instead of watching three episodes of Glee?"

Gwen scoffed and flicked away the strand of blonde hair that was dangling in front of my face. "Glee is much more important than homework. Get your priorities straight, girl." I rolled my eyes. "I want details about what goes down between you and Tori later."

"Oh, you'll get them." You just won't be that happy about them…

She grinned cheekily and gave me a happy, hyper, bouncy hug before running off to do her neglected homework somewhere.

It was probably a blessing that she had to do her homework, because I didn't want her to be there when Tori found out how burnt they were.

I found Tori at her locker, shoving a few notebooks into her backpack. "Hi, Tori."

She looked up and I had to admit, she looked pretty shocked. I couldn't blame her. I never willingly went up and talked to her. "Aly! Hi! What's up?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her over-enthusiasm. "Oh, nothing." I pulled the container of burnt cupcakes out of my bag and held them out to her. "Cat and I made cupcakes last night for the school bake sale and we made extras, so I thought you might like some."

Tori looked skeptical for a second. I couldn't blame her for that either, especially since I knew she had a good reason to be skeptical. Knowing that Cat helped make them must have reassured her, though. "Wow, really?" I nodded, biting back a smirk. "Thank you so much! That's so sweet!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, well... You know..."

Tori looked as if she was about to open them, but the bell chimed out before she could. She tucked them into her bag and said, "I'll have one as soon as I get to class. Thanks again, Aly!"

"Don't mention it." I seriously hoped she wouldn't…

We went our separate ways and I finally let the smirk I was biting back sneak onto my face.

* * *

A few classes later, I went back to my locker, only to find Beck and Gwen standing in front of it, looking absolutely livid.

Oh boy.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I stopped in front of them. "Look, I know you guys are probably mad about what I gave Tori, but they were just a little burnt-"

"Oh, they were more than a _little_ burnt," Beck told me, looking angrier than I had seen him in a while. "André said that when Tori ate one in their theater history class, she _chipped a tooth_."

I frowned. "What? They were that bad?"

"André threw one at the wall and it made a dent in it!" Gwen exclaimed, looking just as mad as Beck, maybe even madder.

"I didn't think they were that hard! I just thought they'd be gross and she'd get an unpleasant surprise…" Oh, God. I actually felt kind of… bad.

"Oh, she got it, alright." Beck crossed his arms and Gwen mimicked his actions.

"Is she-"

Before I could even ask anything, Gwen said, "André was able to get them out of class for the day so he could take her somewhere to get it fixed. You know, you took it too far, Aly! You should have been able to tell that they were as hard as golf balls!"

"Gwen-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it!" Whoa, I don't think I've ever heard her this angry. "That… That was just mean! I've tried to be patient about your little grudge with Tori, but I'm starting to get a little sick of it!" She picked up her purple backpack from the ground and slung it over her shoulder. "You think I'm so darn forgiving, well, how about this? I'm not speaking to you until… further notice!" Even though she sounded unsure of the last part, I still couldn't help but feel uneven after she said it.

Sure, Gwen and I have disagreed and fought before. I mean, we're sisters. It would be weird if we didn't. But neither of us have never been mad enough at each other to stop speaking to the other. Especially not Gwen. She never got that angry at anyone… She had to be absolutely furious to stop speaking to me, even if it's for a short amount of time.

Gwen huffed and began walking away. "Good day…"

I called out to her, "Gwen!"

She spun around and screamed, "I SAID GOOD DAY!" and stomped down the hallway and around the corner.

The only thing I could even get to come out of my lips was, "We shouldn't let her watch That 70s Show…"

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "That's _all _you have to say for yourself?"

I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Beck, I-"

"Allison, just hush. I'm not exactly happy with you right now either. I have to get to class," he said as he began to walk away. "But we're definitely talking about this later."

And then I was alone. My sister wasn't talking to me and my brother was going to do nothing _but_ talk the next time I saw him.

I should have given the stupid cupcakes to my grumpy old neighbors.


	6. Okay, That's a Time Out

**Jade's POV**

I nodded to the beat of my PearPod and kept checking over to see if Beck would be joining us anytime for lunch. Since about second period, everyone had been talking about Vega's chipped tooth. Andre took her to the emergency dentist to get it capped, I didn't even know we had an _emergency_ dentist. Apparently, the cause was a cupcake that had the mass of a hockey puck. Interestingly enough, she had aquired such a cupcake from Allison Oliver.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips on my cheek. A tiny smiled slipped across my face, but ended as I saw the rest of our group sit down.

"Hey, babe." Beck handed me a salad from the Grub Truck. "Hey," We kissed, this time on the lips.

"Some of us are tryin' to eat." Rex, and his creepy puppet eyes, stared at us. I glared at Robbie and threw a cherry tomato in his Jew fro.

"Really? More food in the hair?" He asked, exasperated.

"Gwen...where's Aly?" I asked, looking around. Sometimes she was late, but usually not more than a few minutes.

"Dunno. Don't care."

The others quiet chatter abruptly ended.

That's new. Gwen not caring where her own sister is? They were usually pretty tight, but...something was different. Andre caught my eye and he motioned at a table behind us with his head.

There was Aly. Surprisingly sitting alone. "Is anyone gonna go see if she's okay?"

"Babe, Tori's tooth is chipped. That would be Aly's doing. She should have some time to think about what she did."

God, my boyfriend is going to make a great father. Think about what she did? That's so kindergarten.

"Well, I'm going over there." I detached Beck's arm from my waist and stood up.

"Good. Tell her, she's a meanie, and I'm still not talking to her!" Gwen added a louder tone at the end, making sure her sister heard her.

I picked up my bag and ventured over to Aly's table.

"Look, I don't need anyone else telling me what I did was, callous, cantankerous, rotten, rude or any other synonyms for mean." Her eyes rolled at the paper she was scribbling on.

"Not what I'm here for. What's wrong?" I sat down next to her. She knew it was more of a demand than a question.

I heard her sniff and she wiped her eyes. Wait, was Aly crying?

"My own sister isn't talking to me and my brother is planning some complicated speech for when he talks to me. Basically, because of glitter gal over there, my siblings aren't very fond of me right now."

I sighed. "Aly, I'm gonna give you some tough love. Vega didn't do this. You kind of fed her an _inedible_ pastry.

"I know, okay. I feel terrible...did I just say that out loud?" She shook her head in disbelief and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, by the way, Gwen-"

"I heard her. She's not exactly, quiet!" Aly mimicked Gwen, getting louder at the end of her sentence.

I looked at their table and saw Gwen put on what we liked to call, the 'Gwen Pout'. Oh, sweet juvenility.

"You should probably go back, I really don't mind sitting alone. It'll give me time to-"

"Think about what you did?" I widened my eyes. Were all these Oliver's alike?

"Yeah, Beck used to put me and Gwen in time out when we would get into fights as tots."

I shook my head at her and went back to my normal spot.

Plenty of stares were given before I spoke. "What?"

"So, what happened?" Andre asked.

"Nothing. She was crying, so I-"

Interrupted.

"She was crying?" Gwen's face fell.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Aly never cries at school..." She mumbled, twirling pieces of her ponytail around her finger. I looked at Beck who remained silent. Feeling bad, are we?

The rythmic bell screamed out, ending lunch.

"Time for class," Tori smiled at Andre, who dumped his tray in the very decorated garbage cans.

Beck ruffled Gwen's hair and shooed her off to class. We intertwined fingers and started to walk to class, silently.

"Are you not talking to me for a reason?" My scowl growing.

"I'm thinking about my intricate discussion with Aly..." He grinned.

I was kind of curious as to what sort of lecture he was going to give her. I can only imagine what goes in one ear and out the other with that girl.

We were about to round a corner but stopped, hearing Cat talking to someone.

"You used the icky cupcakes for evil, Aly!" She yelled, obviously talking to Aly.

"I know, Cat. I know."

We heard shoes scuffing across the floor, meaning Aly was most likely dancing.

"Why didn't you just give them to your neighbors, like you said." Cat, using her typical sweet voice.

"The idea popped into my head, and I just had to use it. I had no idea burnt cupcakes turn into rocks! I thought they'd just taste bad, you know?"

"But...that's such a mean trick, Aly. You should really say you're sorry." We heard Cat stromp away, her heels clicking with every step.

Beck and I exchanged a look and he sighed as we continued into the classroom.

What I don't understand is, did Aly not know the consequences of her actions? I mean, I dumped coffee on Vega's head, and of course I knew Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat had something to say afterwards. Well, not really Cat, because she honestly thought it was part of the exercise. Part of me hoped she would just apologize and we'd move on...

The other part of me wanted her to stay in the Tori-Vega-Haters-Club.

**Gwen's POV**

Still mad at Aly.

But...she was crying.

No, bad Gwen. She gave Tori what you thought was going to be a friendship cupcake, but instead was a golf ball with icing.

So, she lied, and made one of your friends chip her tooth.

I sighed, walking into my Dramatic Acting class. Of course, after a tension filled morning, I had to have class with Allison. Oddly enough, she wasn't here yet. I stared at her empty seat wondering if she was just going to blow off class so she wouldn't have to awkwardly see me.

Good. I'm tired of being forgiving. I was absolutely patient, thinking that they would just magically become friends.

I was also the same person who was absolutely patient waiting for Beck to just come back and live in the normal house. Not his 'recreational vehicle.'

Aly suddenly appeared next to me, books in hand. She sat down and her eyes looked my way, but quickly looked back at her paper.

Was Jade right? Had she really been crying? In any other situation, if anyone had made my sister cry, I would do what I did to Tori when she tied me to a chair. Punch them square in the nose, because, that's what she would do for me.

But I'm still mad.

I opened my mouth to say something, but retracted remember my prior statement. If I talk to her now, Aly wins. She has a bad habit of winning. But to my surprise, she just sat there in silence.

Our teacher started to ramble on about the lack of emotion that Kristen Stewart posses. "Having an emotional performance is important, without emotion, you're just a robot."

Poor robots, being categorized with Kristen Stewart.

Thank Santa, this is the last class of the day. My head is just so jumbled right now, I don't think I can handle anymore school. Even if this school is all kinds of fantabulous, the education system still finds a way to make the day drag on. This week has just been so...ugh. Confusing and weird and filled with drama.

The weirdest part is, I'm really craving some Pecan Yum-Yums. My stomach has been making the rumblies on chocolaty rash inducers can satisfy ever since Tori force fed them to me.

Ringing bells thankfully stopped me from almost drooling. Gross, Gwen. I grabbed my bag and headed off to my locker. Tori was a few lockers away, loading up her tote.

"Hey, Tor." I smiled.

She returned my smile. Her cap must be towards the back, either that, or that emergency dentist is an angel.

"Can I...apologize on behalf of my sister?"

Tori's brown hair engulfed her face as she leaned down to pick up her now full bag.

"Gwen, it's not really your place to apologize," She began to zip up her sweatshirt, stopping halfway up.

"I know but..."

"It's fine. Not your fault."

Trina approached her from behind and yammered on about some guy doing some movie. Tori waved and walked out the door following Trina.

Soon enough Beck and Jade found their way to my locker.

"Ready to go?" Beck kissed the top of head.

"Mhm." My face held a grin that stretched from ear to ear. I wondered if Beck would let me stay in the RV while he totally destroyed our sisters evil ego.

I suppose I was being immature. Excited and all for my sister to get yelled at. But it's always been like that. Whenever one of us would get in trouble, the other would listen on the stairs, or outside the door, giggling like no other.

Beck's car already had one passenger sitting in the left side of the backseat. Aly knew if she sat there, she wouldn't have to deal with Beck's glaring eyes in the rearview mirror.

We piled into the automobile and it started up. Jade complained about Sinjin's stalker-ness and Rex. She thinks Rex is ruining Robbie's chances at living a normal life.

I agreed, but I just think Rex is creepy. And mean.

Beck turned onto Jade's street and her mom was gardening. You'd never think that someone like Jade, could have a mother that _gardens. _

"Hi, Mrs. West!" Beck shouted and Jade hit his arm. "I was trying to get into the house without her seeing me. Now she'll want to," Gag. "_Bond_."

He smirked and gave her a kiss. She gave Aly and I a subtle wave before going to meet her mother. As we drove away we vividly heard an argument concerning gardening tools and daughters that want nothing to do with gardening.

Usually, if Aly wasn't going anywhere, she'd claim the front seat, or rather we'd fight over who gets to sit in front. Except today, neither of us moved. Beck kept his eyes on the road and slowly turned onto our street. He drove up to the front of our house and looked at me in the mirror. "Gwen, why don't you go inside and get started on your homework?" He smiled. Aw, no way! Not fair.

I pouted. "But, Beck-"

"Okay, why don't you go inside, eat a brownie and watch Glee."

Mm, brownie and Glee, or watch a fight errupt.

"Fine. Call me when this is over." I heard my sister take a deep breath and watched as she fixed her blonde hair into a ponytail.

I dragged my purple bag, stuffed with homework I probably would procrastinate on, onto the porch and dropped it there.

Glee and brownies can not be interrupted by thoughts of school work.


	7. The Great Oliver Parmesan War

I slowly walked into the RV, and I was able to hear Beck messing around with his keys as he locked his car. I then heard his footsteps coming closer and closer, and a sense of dread suddenly washed over me. I was not looking forward to the talk Beck and I were going to have.

Well, I knew Beck was probably going to be doing most of the talking.

I was really starting to regret giving those stupid cupcakes to stupid Tori. I didn't really think she'd get hurt from them. Who would? I didn't even know cupcakes could get that burnt!

But what's done is done and now everything is screwed up. Gwen's super mad at me, Beck and the rest of the gang (sans Jade) aren't any happier and I sure didn't get the satisfaction I thought I would.

And the worst of it isn't even over yet.

Sigh.

Beck had just walked into the Silver Streak and closed the door behind him. He spun around to look at me, as I had been standing in the middle of the floor, thinking about how jacked up this day had become thanks to a container of 'sad' cupcakes.

"Sit."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

I say down on his bed and tried not to fidget. Beck was probably the most chill guy on earth, but when he's mad, he could scare the toughest of Alys. "Beck..." For once, I was at a loss for words.

"Let me talk first," he said, holding up a hand. He then proceeded to cross his arms and pace around in front of me. Beck paces when he's in what Gwen and I like to call his 'dad-mode'.

"First, maybe you can tell me just what you were thinking when you gave Tori those tooth-destroying cupcakes, because you clearly weren't."

I sighed. "I told you, I didn't know they were that hard."

"Oh, come on, Allison, those things weighed three times more than the average cupcake," he told me, still pacing.

"I just thought there were a bunch in there and-"

"And second," Beck interrupted, "you completely lied to me and Gwen, not to mention Tori and Cat." He raised an angry eyebrow as he kept pacing. "Even if you didn't know those cupcakes would chip her tooth, you knew you were going to use them for nefarious purposes and shamelessly lied... It's probably another reason why our sister isn't speaking to you."

After thinking about it for a moment, I realized he had a point. I had never lied to Gwen before... At least not a lie like that. I mean, there was the time I told her we were just going to the movies when we were really going to the surprise party for her thirteenth birthday. That lie was justified.

The lies I told to her and Beck... Not so much.

"I... I guess I just didn't-"

"And third," Beck interrupted yet again, "even when you knew what you had done to Tori, I certainly didn't see you attempt to apologize to her." He finally stopped pacing and turned to face me, arms crossed. "But you're going to, the next time you see her."

"Beckett, I-"

"Look, I know you don't like her and maybe you never will." He threw his hands in the air. "Whatever. We don't like everybody that's in our lives. But that doesn't give you an excuse to do something like that and not even attempt to apologize."

"I... I know." I looked up at my brother, expecting him to interrupt me a fifth time. He didn't. He was looking at me expectantly, so I guess he was finally going to let me say what I wanted to say. "It was a mistake... A big one. And I'm paying for it..."

Oh, God, Aly. Do not cry. Do not cry... Be strong. Be strong...

I wasn't quite as strong as I was trying to be.

I sniffled, which was thankfully helping to keep myself from full out crying. I rubbed my eyes to keep the tears from falling and quietly said, "I messed up. It all went wrong and everyone hates me..."

Beck's stern expression softened. Even when he was mad at one of us, he didn't like seeing me or Gwen so sad. "We don't hate you, Aly. We were just a little... Shocked."

I was somewhat relieved at his choice of words. I was expecting a much worse adjective.

"Gwen hates me..." I bit my lip to keep from letting out a sob. "And I don't think she'll ever completely forgive me... I've never seen her so mad before." Ugh, I hated crying. I hated feeling so weak and childish. But I was able to keep from crying... Though the faces I made to do so were probably more embarrassing than crying like a baby would have been.

He sighed, taking a seat next to me. "Gwen will forgive you… Eventually." He wrapped a comforting arm around me. "She's just hurt right now. She thought you were finally going to try and get along with Tori and you just ended up feeding her something equivalent to a rock."

I huffed, but didn't argue. It wasn't a lie.

"You know Gwen. She'll be over it in three, four hours max…" That probably wasn't a lie, either. "You know, I think this is the longest she's ever stayed mad at someone." He smirked to himself and added, "You should be proud of your accomplishment."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm absolutely thrilled that my little sister currently hates my guts." I figured that since he was now joking around, Beck was done playing Dad, so I said, "I might as well head inside so Gwenny can continue to ignore me." I shrugged his arm off slightly and was getting up when Beck followed me to the door. "Um, can I help you?"

Beck shrugged. "The parental units are working late tonight and I don't trust you and Gwen to cook dinner for yourselves without killing one another or setting the house on fire."

He probably wanted to be there when (or _if_) Gwen forgave me so he could tease her for holding out for _so long_. And I wouldn't mind that. Even though I really, really want to be on speaking terms with her again, I still like laughing at her while she does her patented pout.

"I'm cool with it," I said with a shrug. Gwen would be glad he was spending more time in the house, anyway. Maybe that would make her lighten up a little…

"But first thing tomorrow, we're finding Tori and you're apologizing." Of course. He'd let me off easy, but he still had to rub that unfortunate fact in my face."Of course, dear brother of mine." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. At least Beck seemed to be cool with me again, now that he knows I really am sorry. He'll surely tell the others this joyful news, so they might forget about this quickly.

It's not like I wasn't going to say I was sorry to Tori Vega. I just thought waiting a while and giving her space would be good. According to Beck, one day is enough of a while.

Now I just have to deal with Gwendolyn...

**Gwen's POV **

I was able to keep myself from going outside to try and eavesdrop on my siblings, but not by using musical dramedies or chocolate treats. No, I was doing something that most would be shocked to see.

I was studying.

I make decent grades when it comes to non-artistic classes, like mostly Bs with a few As sprinked here and there. I learn all the stuff in class, and retain it for the most part without having to study, but my parents think I should put more effort into schoolwork that doesn't involve art. And there I was, a theater history textbook in my lap, making myself more smartish for an upcoming test.

I needed a distraction and I had already watched Glee, so why not?

It had been a while since they went into the RV. Part of me giggled at the thought of Beck giving Aly a lecture on the evils of over-baked pastries and part of me wanted to forgive Aly so she isn't sad anymore... No!

I really wanted to cave. I wanted to run outside and just forgive Aly and hug the stuffing out of her and be all sunshine and sparkles with her again. But no, she did something really bad. Something I couldn't forgive... Until further notice. Whenever that was.

But she was crying before at school... She hardly ever cries, not even at home. I'm the sensitive one, and she's supposed to be the strong one. But maybe I should be the strong one for once.

And being strong meant not backing down. I can't forgive her... Not yet. This wasn't just about Tori, this was to prove a point. She's always teasing me about being too forgiving. Well, I'm not so forgiving now, am I, Allison?

And I was still thinking about Aly. Studying disappoints me yet again.

"Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver, are you _studying_?" a familiar, joking voice asked, scaring the chizz out of me.

"Eep!" I let out a startled squeak as I jumped, sending my textbook to the floor. After calming down, I looked up to see Beck standing in front of the couch I had been lounging on, a small smirk on his face. Sheesh, you'd think in those big old boots of his, his footsteps would be louder!

Aly was by the door to the living room, trying to avoid looking at me. "Yeah," I said, scooping up my theater history text and setting it on the coffee table. "Because I am an honest, hardworking, good person and not at all a big meanie who would try to destroy a girl's dental records."

Aly looked to the side again.

Beck opened his mouth to say something, but the cell phone beeping in his pocked interrupted him. He pulled it out, read the text and as he began replying, I asked, "Who is it?"

"Jade," Beck said, still typing out a reply. "Is it cool if she comes over for dinner? She got into a fight with her mom about gardening or a lack of bonding or something and she wants to get away for a while."

"Of course." I smiled. "Does that mean you're having dinner with us tonight?"

"That's the plan," he said, sending the text and looking up to smile at me. Yay! Beck hardly ever has dinner with us! I guess it's because Mom and Dad always argue about stuff during dinner and he hates having to listen to them fight. That's probably the main reason why he's living in that stupid RV, but you don't see me or Aly doing that and it bugs us WAY more!

"What are we having?" Aly asked, walking over and standing next to Beck. I shot her my meanest glare but she was still avoiding eye contact.

Beck shrugged. "I'm kind of in the mood for tacos..." His phone beeped again and he read the text. "Uh, never mind. Jade wants spaghetti." I smiled. I loved how Beck always put what Jade wanted before what he wanted.

He tucked his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. "She'll be here soon, so I need you two to help me make it."

I glared at Aly again, but she just tightened her blonde ponytail. "I don't think you should trust her with cooking anything."

Her lips pursed, but she didn't do or say anything. If Aly was one thing, it was not this quiet, especially when someone dissed her. I would have been more concerned if I wasn't so mad at her.

Beck sighed. Apparently, the talk they had must have gone well, because he doesn't seem so upset with her anymore. Now he just seemed upset that I was (I have to admit) being a little stubborn. "Look, Gwen, Aly really is-"

"Yep, that's great, let's make spaghetti!" I quickly said, running into the kitchen. I didn't want to hear anything about Aly unless it involved what a big meanie face she was!

My siblings eventually made it into the kitchen and we began whipping up some yummy "pasketti", as I liked to call it when I was but a tot. The noodles were in the pot, the sauce was heating up and we had found the powdery parmesan stuff. All we needed were some meatballs. "I think we have some frozen ones in the freezer in the basement," Beck said, handing me one of the green canisters of Parmesan that still needed to be opened. "I'll get them."

My eyes widened as he began to walk away. I didn't want to be left alone with her! "Wait, I can-"

But it was too late. Either Beck was too far away to hear me or he was choosing not to listen to me. If he was, then that was just mean!

I turned my back on Allison, who had been stirring the sauce. I could feel her looking at me though. "Gwen, can't we just talk about-"

"No, we can't, because I'm still not talking to you!" I yelled.

Wait a minute...

Oops.

"Grrr!" I stomped my foot and spun around to glare at her. This time, she didn't look away. "Fine, I'm talking to you now. But it's your loss because I don't have anything nice to say to you! I might even use some bad words!"

Aly dropped the sauce-covered spoon in the sink and sighed. "Gwen, I'm really sorry about what happened with Tori. It was stupid, and immature, and totally not worth it. And if it means anything, I'm going to apologize to her tomorrow."

"You're only doing that so everyone won't think you're a meanie!" I exclaimed, twisting the lid off the powdery cheese container. Darn, the freshness seal was still on it! I'm terrible at taking those things off!

"No, I actually do feel bad! I didn't want Tori to get hurt-"

"Well, you sure don't act like it!" I was trying to get that stupid seal off of the container, and talking to her wasn't making it any easier! "You're always really mean to Tori for stupid reasons, reasons that I've already forgiven her for! I just think you should too!"

I could see her walking closer out of my peripheral vision, but didn't bother looking up. "Gwen, you know me... You know me better than anyone else." I then heard a... Sniffle? I looked up and was heartbroken to find that Aly was crying, just like Jade said she had been at lunch. "Y-You know I would never hurt anyone on purpose... I pull a few pranks now and again but," she paused to wipe her eyes, "I'm not cruel enough to do something like that... I thought you of all people would know that..." She left out another sniffle. "I'm sorry I lied about the stupid cupcakes... I would take it all back and throw those burnt pieces of death away in a heartbeat if I had known this would happen... I'm..." She bit her lip to keep from sobbing and sat on the bar stool by the island. "I'm really sorry..."

I hated seeing my big sister cry. I hated being part of the reason she was crying... I hated being mad at her.

Right then and there, I forgot all about Tori's tooth and my dumb idea of showing everyone how firm and unforgiving I could be. My sister needed me, and that was all that mattered.

"Aly-kins!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. "Please stop crying! I forgive you! I don't care if you hate Tori... Well, I sort of do, but I don't want to fight with you about it anymore!" I sniffed, some tears of my own creeping their way out of my eyes. "I know you would never hurt someone on purpose, but I guess I was a little... Well, hurt because I thought you were going to make amends with Tori, but-"

"Gwen, I'm going to be honest..." She pulled away for a moment to look at me with lossy brown eyes. "I don't know if Tori and I will ever be cool. But I promise you I won't mess her face up anymore. And I guess I could try to be a tad nicer..."

I wiped my eyes and smiled. "That's all I ask." I pulled away from her and picked up the canister I had failed to open up off the island. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you today."

"I guess I kind of did deserve it," Aly said rolling her eyes. As I continued to try and open the seal of evilness, she added, "I just want to put this chizz all behind us so we can enjoy a normal-"

I interrupted her by finally ripping off the silver seal, but she didn't stop talking to congratulate me or anything. Even though I really deserved it. No, she stopped because when I ripped the seal off, I sort of had the canister pointed in her direction and a big cloud of parmesan kinda exploded in her face.

"... Oopsie," was all I could manage to say.

She slowly wiped the cheese off of her face, and once her eyes were clear, she made a rather suspicious looking face at me. She looked like she was up to something... And when Aly was up to something, it never ended well.

A devious smirk spread on her lips as she jumped up and grabbed the other container of cheese, pointing it right at me.

My blue eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

She raised an eyebrow. "You know me better than that, Gwenny..."

And just like that, the Great Oliver Parmesan War began.

Her canister was already free of its seal (no fair!), so she was able to snap the lid open and sprinkle the cheese all over my head. I twisted the lid back on to even the playing field, opened it up, and unleashed my powdery fury all over her shirt and skinny jeans. This pretty much went on until we were both so covered in cheese, Aly actually looked as white as me!

We fell onto the hardwood floor, the empty canisters falling out of our hands, as we laughed our butts off at how purely ridiculous we both looked.

"I really can't leave you two alone for more than five minutes, can I?" We both sat up, seeing that Beck was by the entry of the kitchen, a bag of frozen meatballs in his hand. He looked somewhat shocked, but I think he was mostly relieved, since we had seemed to have made up. He probably heard us screaming and thought we were killing each other.

Looking around, I realized just how much of a mess we had made. The floors were covered, along with the counters, the refrigerator, the pantry... Actually, it would be easier to list the stuff that didn't have our 'ammo' all over its surface.

"I guess we'll have to eat our spaghetti without cheese?" I sheepishly said as more of a question than a suggestion.

Aly and I exchanged a glance, but all that did was make us burst out laughing again.

Well, at least things are back to normal.

Normal for our family, at least.


	8. Breaking Down a Boy is No Workout

After we washed off; Aly, who still had a nasty case of the giggles, hurried back to help set up the dining room. The doorbell rang and I was excited to answer it. Everyone in our house knew I liked to answer the front door because it made me feel special. Well, except when Aly makes me watch terrifying movies and I'm scared to open the door because there might be some sort of masked murder out to get me.

"Jadey," I hugged her tightly.

"Gwen, what's got you all happy?" She removed my arms from her waist and hung her coat on the rack.

"Well, Allison and I are no longer fighting, and everything is sugar!"

Beck walked in as if on cue and quickly smooched Jade. "Dinners ready. I'm just waiting for Aly to finish setting the table.

"Then we should hurry..." I smiled and Beck laughed out a "Yeah,"

Aly is a very impatient person. When she sets the table, she always forgets to tell us that she's done and ends up getting out the food. Continuing on all mumbles and grumbles about how she does everything, instead of telling us everything including dinner is set. She ends up stomping around the dining room, yelling at us that we're "So lazy!" and "You never do anything to help me!"

We make it a point to frequently check on her.

Strangely enough she hadn't started yelling yet. When we crossed into the dining room, I almost burst out laughing.

Aly was singing and dancing to Single Ladies.

"You know, if she wasn't such a good singer, we could totally tape this and send it in to America's Funniest Home Videos." Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll.

Of course she threw it at her.

"What the- oh. Hey, Jade." Aly took out her headphones and tapped her PearPod off.

I have to admit, I love my family so much. I mean even when it's just Beck, Aly and I (plus Jade because her and Beck WILL get married one day). Some people might think that just because I'm adopted, I'd think about my birth parents and all that chizz. But, I don't. I believe that I was seriously meant to be put in this crazy Oliver home. Come on, how would they live without me? I inwardly laughed at myself and sat down to eat with the three greatest people in the world.

After taking a bite of my pasketti, I picked up my knife and, out of habit, started drumming on the edge of my plate.

"Gwendolyn Oliver, do not use the good silverware as drumsticks." I broke out of my drummers trance and grinned. Aly was mimicking our mother, one of the funnest things to do during dinner when they weren't home.

"Jane, she's expressing herself." I countered, acting as our father. Our father would have stood up for either of us, we've pretty much held the title of 'Daddy's Girls' since we were little.

"Well, she doesn't need to express herself through her _eating utensils._"

"Allison Oliver, if you spit food into your napkin one more time," Aly and I both smiled, suprised that Beck was actually playing along.

When I say I love them, I mean every word.

/

Even though I wanted the night to never end, before I knew it, we were back at school and everything was back to normal.

The Tori vs Aly battle was over...well, it never really was Tori, just Aly. So school would be a much better place. It would be even better without, ya' know, all the homework. Which in fact, I completed last night. Woots for Gwen.

Speaking of my lovely older sis, I immediately noticed her dancing by her locker.

"Aly-kins." I greeted her with a poke.

"Gwenny," She returned my smile and flicked my forehead.

See? Normal sisterly activities happening here.

That's when I noticed _him_ walking towards us.

"Hey, Gwen," His heavenly voice spoke my name and I was sure I was melting.

"Oh, hi, David." My blue eyes were forced to look up at him. It's almost hard to beleive this five foot eleven boy was fourteen.

"Can you take my drawing assignment to class with you? I have a doctor's appointment," My cheeks suddenly grew hot. Please don't let me be blushing, please.

"Yeah, no problem." My sweaty palms grabbed his folder and placed it in my bag. For the split second we were both touching the folder simultaneously, I noted how our skin colors differed, my pale hand and his medium toned hand would look so nice together...

Aly coughed, reminding me she was still here.

"Oh, David. This is my sister, Allison."

He turned to her, no longer facing me. Poo. "Yeah, I've seen some of your classes dance performances."

"Really? That's awesome." Aly returned to the messy disaster that was the inside of her locker. She wasn't interested in freshman boys.

"Are these yours?" David pointed to the doodles posted on her half open locker door. _My_ doodles.

She turned and scoffed. "No, I can't draw for chizz."

David's half smile faltered quickly and turned back to me.

"Well, I should get going. Thanks again, Gwen!" He hurried off down the hall.

"Yeah...bye," I whispered. I looked down at his folder in my open bag and kept on smiling.

"Gwendolyn Joyce. You _like_ that artist guy." Aly smirked.

"What? No, he's just...a friend, you know." I found myself trailing off at the end of my sentence.

"Whatever." I smiled secretley to myself. Alright, so David was pretty cute and funny and nice and full of awesome.

"Wow, wow, wow, I've been really trying, baby. Trying to hold back these feelings for so long," My sister sang happily.

"Oh, grow up."

"This is crazy! Gwen, my sister Gwen, has the possibility of getting a-"

"Don't even say it. I wouldn't- I wouldn't even know how to...ugh."

"Gwenny, breaking down a boy is no workout." She grinned, quoting Katy Perry. Note to self: Erase Katy Perry's suggestive music off Aly's PearPod.

"Maybe for you. I'm just worried about, our brother." I whispered. "In your freshman year he scared off at least five boys that liked you."

"So?"

"Aly, they were _seniors._"

She raised her hands in defeat.

Hand in hand, Beck and Jade came around the corner and Aly winked at me. I swear, if she says anything.

"Children." Beck smiled and Jade...well she did a Jade smile.

Yeah, it's not really a smile.

"Loitering around the halls before class?" Jade questioned. "Only of course." Aly and I said unison. I looked at her and almost started laughing, before a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, aren't you apologizing to Tori today?"

She, finally, slammed her locker shut. "Look at that. It's time for class!" Aly snatched her bag off the floor and began to walk down the hall. Luckily, Beck stopped her and hugged her around the shoulders.

"You're not getting out of that,"

She was content with the hugging until a group of guys walked passed us, then she escaped the cage of muscular arms.

"Beck, how am I supposed to attract a boyfriend with you being all...brotherly and embarrassing."

"How was I being embarrassing, again?" He returned his arms to Jade.

Aly sighed and looked down the hall, making sure the guys weren't there.

"I can't exactly get a boyfriend with my brother hanging all over me."

Jade and I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes.

"When did the phrase 'get a boyfriend' find its way into the conversation?" Beck's voice was a mixture between his 'dad' tone and his 'big brother' tone.

Aly shook it off and nudged my side, "If you feel, like I feel baby, come on. Oh, come on," and started to dance around me.

"No more Barry White for you, Al." Jade grinned.

The bell blared out and we all knew what that meant. The four of us nodded each other off, Beck and Jade walking one way, Aly and I the other way.

"Did you do your homework last night?" My sister asked, rummaging through her bag.

I beamed proudly, "Yes, ma'am."

"I forgot...oh well." She made a face and shrugged.

We parted ways and I hurried off to my first period class.

Aly's POV

Let's see how my day was going so far. First period, yelled at for not doing my homework. Second period, yelled at for not paying attention. Third period was study hall, but who really studies there? I listened to my PearPod and laughed at Robbie, whom I saw getting tripped by some cheerleader.

So, I've gotten yelled at and winded down to some music. And now, my favorite part of the day. Forth period, dance.

Even when I was little, I still wanted to be a dancer. Er, sort of. I kind of wanted to be a ballerina, thanks to my mother who immediately signed me up after I made a big fuss over 'Ballerina Barbie'. Ballet was fun, but extremely disciplinary. Our class offered ballet and gymnastics, so I found out I was really flexible. Eventually I quit, much to her distaste, and tried out other types of dance.

At school, we mainly focus on hip hop. We rarely do lyrical or breakdancing. Good thing, too. I hate breakdancing. It's so...manly, in my opinion.

I changed into my shorts and tank top, and followed the rest of my class into the auditorium, where apparently we were having class.

"Aly?" I turned to see Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Tori, Cat and Gwen sitting in a big clump of chairs.

"Hey, what are you guys-"

"Apparently, it's the first day of coconut season. Sikowitz says he wants the first pick." Gwen explained, sounding confused as ever.

"That's...interesting?" I shook my head and started to stretch, not caring if we were supposed to be on stage or not. The teacher wasn't even here yet, so I guess it didn't matter.

As my foot reached the crown of my head, I was awkwardly being stared at by Rex.

"Can I help you?" I whispered.

"Can you walk on your hands?" Robbie asked like he'd never been to a circus to see people do that.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do it," Rex chanted.

Ugh. I kicked off my pink high top etnies and lunged myself into a handstand. I took a few hand-steps and flipped back over.

"Satisfied?"

"I suppose." Rex snorted. I understand why Gwen hates him so much.

"Jeez, Allyo, your bones must be made of rubber." Andre smiled.

"You're really flexible," Cat giggled, her red ponytail bouncing up and down.

"It's only 'cause our Mom made her do all those stupid classes." Gwen stuck her tongue out and turned the pages of her book.

"Jealous?" I asked, rotating my wrists.

"The day I become jealous of the fact that you can put your toe from behind your head, to in front of your face and lick it, is the day I stop watching Glee." I rolled my eyes and watched as she and Tori shared a laugh.

Oh _boy. _I couldn't _wait_ to apologize to her.

"So where's the teacher?" Beck handed Jade his coffee. How sweet of him.

"I don't know, actually, she's usually here on time." I slid down to the floor to continue rotating my ankles.

I stood back up just in time for the double doors to swing open. I stared at the person coming in, as he was the cutest/most gorgeous male on the face of the planet. Okay, most gorgeous, except for Mark Sailing.

"Hey, I'm supposed to tell you that Mrs. Gillsig isn't coming into today because she's currently arguing with my football coach..." The guy rolled his eyes and grinned at me.

"Are you okay?" He walked closer to my, obviously concerned. Oh god, he's cute.

"Yeah, I'm a little lightheaded...from stretching and stuff." I slurred out.

"Take it easy, there. I'm Sean, by the way." He held out his hand.

I returned his friendly shake, and flashed my best Oliver smile, the one I usually reserve for teachers when I hand work in late.

"I'm Allison."


	9. Glitter Gal's Guy

Class was over and we were all heading for lunch. My dance teacher never showed up for class, because she had been arguing with Sexy McSexyton's football coach the entire time. One of my dance classmates walked past Coach Baxter's office when they were screaming at each other and told us that it was about either about budgets or somebody named Bridget or something. She wasn't able to hear much.

So I pretty much spent my fourth period stretching, conditioning and practicing my moves while talking to André and Cat, and occasionally Beck and Jade, when they weren't talking to each other or playing smushy face, as Robbie likes to call it. Gwen was too busy sketching something to talk. When she's in the zone, she refuses to talk.

Tori read over some script for some play she was auditioning for, so she didn't say much to anyone. At least it bought me more time before I had to apologize to her. Which I was totally dreading, by the way.

As we all walked out of the auditorium and towards the door outside, Sexy McSexyton, which is what I was calling him in my head because it is a very fit title, was walking down the hall. He had a guitar strapped to his back and was looking over some sheet music in his hands.

Oh, my God. He plays the guitar. Could he _get_ any hotter?

When he walked past the group, he looked up for a second, right as I was walking in front of him. He flashed me a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts and said, "Hey."

"Hey," I greeted back, giving him my best Aly Oliver smile.

It wasn't much of an exchange, but it was enough to make me scream and squeal on the inside even louder than Gwen when she sees a spider… But I would never do that out loud. Unlike Gwen, I don't try to make people's ears to bleed.

He walked away and none of the others noticed. Except, of course, for Gwen.

She had been walking behind me and had watched the short greeting. Most people wouldn't have thought anything of it, but Gwen and I have sister telepathy about this kind of stuff. She grabbed my wrist and spun me around, looking at me with this goofy look that she only uses when she knows something big.

André noticed that we had stopped and looked back at us. "Yo, Little O, Littler O. You coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute," Gwen called out to them as they all turned to look at us. "I, um, have to pee."

"And you can't do that by yourself?" Beck asked, playfully smirking.

Gwen scoffed, waving a hand. "I shouldn't be left alone in this school. I might end up covering myself in the glitter in the supply closet."

Jade shrugged. "She's got a point."

They all began to leave and I called out, "No, wait, I-" But they were all out the door by that point. I sighed, yanking out of Gwen's grasp. This was going to be fun. "Okay, what is so important that you faked a full bladder?"

"Allison Jane, you _like_ that guy," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I do not. And you're younger than me, you can't call me by my middle name."

"Aly and Sean, sitting in a tree," Gwen sang, swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet, "If they fall off, they'll break their knees!"

"Okay, first of all, that's not even close to how the song goes," I began, trying not to show how flustered I was. "Second of all, you still can't sing. And third… shut up. And grow up. But mostly shut up."

"I'm right and you know it." Gwen giggled and it took all of my willpower not to smack her. "If you get to make fun of me liking David, then I get to make fun of you liking Sean."

"So you _do_ like David?" Her grin disappeared. Score one for Aly.

"I'll admit it if you admit you like Sean."

I sighed. She basically already knew, anyway. "Fine. I like him."

"And I like David." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Too bad Beck is determined to make sure we die alone."

"Have there been other guys that have possibly liked you?" I raised an eyebrow. Why have I not heard of these guys?

"Well, no." Oh. That's why. "But if Beck's all protective of you, he'll be the same with me. You know, because I'm his favorite and all."

I flicked her short ponytail and mumbled, "Well, aren't you the modest one?"

"I learned from my big sis," she said with a giggle, batting my hand away. "Now that we've established that you're totally in love with the hottie hot hottie and I'm pretty fond of Davy, let's get some grub. Crushing makes me hungry."

After Gwen and I had purchased our lunches from the weird guy in the Grub Truck, we headed over to our usual table. "Hey hey!" Gwen excitedly said, taking a seat between Cat and Robbie with her chicken salad sandwich.

"That must have been some pee," Rex muttered. "You was gone for so long, we thought you fell in."

Gwen glared at the puppet. She really hated that thing. Probably because he always made jokes about her height and says they could share clothes, things of that nature. And, well, he's not likeable in general.

I had failed to sit down, because there was only one spot left. One by Tori Vega.

Well, I had to apologize sooner or later.

I slowly sat by bag down by the table and slipped into the empty seat. Tori looked up from her ham and cheese on a bagel and right at me.

"Hi," I quietly said.

"Hey," she slowly responded. By then, everybody has stopped chatting and all eyes were on us. I was choosing to ignore them and I guess Tori was, too.

"Look…" I sighed, then continued, "I'm really sorry about what happened. You know, with the cupcakes. It… I didn't know they were that burnt." I poked at the salad that I hadn't started eating with my fork, because I sort of didn't want to look at her anymore. "But even if they hadn't wonked your tooth all up, I shouldn't have done that. It was childish and I really am sorry."

I continued to poke at my salad and I almost thought she was giving me the silent treatment until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I forgive you. Trust me, my sister has done much worse to me."

I looked up at her, shocked that she actually forgave me that quickly after all I did. Maybe that's why she and Gwen get along so well.

"Yay!" Cat cried from across the table. "Friendship!"

I rolled my eyes. God, I'm surprised Gwen didn't yell that.

But knowing her, she'd plan a slumber party to celebrate me not completely hating her anymore… And then Jade and I would have to stick her hand in warm water while she slept.

Actually, that might make it worth it.

"Besides, thanks to you, I had to go to that emergency dentist," Tori said with a smile.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked.

"Well, having to sit next to this cute guy in the waiting room was." Tori grinned. "We got to talking and we really hit it off. I think he might even ask me to the Kickback next week!"

André was right across the table from me, so I was able to see the look on his face when she said that. He didn't make it for long and he went back to eating soon after, but I could tell there was something up with him.

Could André Harris have fallen for Glitter Girl?

"The Kickback is next week?" Gwen asked. "I didn't know that."

"Oh yeah, you've never been to one, have you?" Cat asked, wiping her lips free of the mustard that had been on her burger. "I should totally help you get ready for it! You have to stand out at your first Kickback!"

"It's sort of hard to make me stand out," Gwen said, taking a bite of her sandwich,

"We'll get you some really tall heels," Cat said with a smile that could cure cancer.

Gwen sighed, looking down at her plate. "That's not what I meant, but okay. Thanks for making me feel three feet tall."

"That's a foot taller than usual," Rex said, and when Gwen looked like she was going to cry, Jade got up, walked over, ripped his leg off, and threw it at the jock table. While Robbie panicked and ran over to stop them from using it as a napkin, Jade gave Gwen a pat on the head and silently walked back over to her spot by Beck.

God, Jade is awesome.

/

It was the end of the day and Gwen had failed to mention any slumber parties, so I was in the clear. Beck had to give Jade a ride to her dermatologist, so he just dropped me and Gwen off at home. She apparently had to get a mole or something removed and as I slammed the door to the car and they drove off, I could have sworn I heard Beck trying to talk her out of keeping it.

As Gwen and I walked up to the front door, I asked her, "You gonna watch Glee?"

"There are more things in life than Glee," she told me as she rolled her eyes. "Despite how wrong that sounds."

I pulled my key out and began unlocking the door. "So you're not going to?"

"… I mean, if there's nothing else good on, I might but… I just don't like being predictable."

I let out a short laugh and flung the unlocked door open. "Okay then, Gwenny. I'll be in my room."

"Tell Beck-fish and Jade-fish I said hi!" She hopped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

I rolled my eyes, and then walked up the stairs. If she loved my and Beck's fish so much, why doesn't she have any of her own?

Once I got into my room, I flung my bag in the corner and flopped onto my bed, where my laptop was patiently waiting for me. Once I turned it on and saw my homepage, which was The Slap, I figured I might as well update my status. I hadn't done that in a while.

I left a quick "home from school, chilling out" post, nothing too extraordinary or clever. I decided to pop onto André's page and posted on his board, "Hey, you ok? You looked kinda like you were gonna throw up during lunch."

He was online, so I started browsing SplashFace until he responded. My computer beeped, which meant I had a new message on The Slap, so I checked to see. But it wasn't a response from André. I had a friend request. To my pleasure, it was a certain Sean Moretti.

Well, isn't he the eager one?

…I like that in a guy.

Accept.

My computer beeped again, and this time it was actually André. His reply to my post was: "It's complicated."

He's totally in love with Victoria Vega.

Wait 'til the others hear about this.


	10. Dinner With The Shizukas

**Gwen's POV**

I skimmed the TV guide for ten minutes and settled on 'How I met Your Mother'. It was the episode where Stella accepts Ted's proposal, but it was almost over.

I looked over at my bag that was on the floor next to me, and began to rummage through that instead. I grabbed my sketchbook and flipped it open. After about five minutes, I found myself drawing a picture of Dave.

I have to remember not to let Beck see this. Or Aly.

Speaking of which, loud, Aly sized footsteps that could probably be heard from Alaska, came pounding down the stairs.

"Jeez, Bigfoot McStomps a lot," I smiled.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment, because, I know something you don't know. Ha, ha, ha, ha , ha." Aly jumped onto the coffee table and did a weird jig.

"Mom'll freak if she sees your dirty sock prints,"

She quickly pique'd off, and rammed her hands onto my shoulders.

"Andre Harris is in love with Victoria Vega!"

I squealed, joining her excitement.

"Did he tell you that?" I followed her into the kitchen.

Aly paused. "No, but it's totally true."

She opened the fridge and twisted off the cap to the cran-raspberry juice. Normal people would insert an 'ew, so gross,' but, uh, I drink from the bottle too.

"How do you know it's true then?" I raised my eyebrow and hoisted myself onto the island.

"I feel it, Gwen. I feel the vibe." I watched as she threw the bottle back into the fridge and slammed it shut.

"I don't-" Aly held a finger up to me and whipped her phone out of her pocket. "It's dad."

I nodded. Talking to our parents between the hours of seven in the morning and six at night was unheard of.

"Daddy? He's driving Jade to somewhere, but he'll be back soon. Mkay. That's gross. Ugh, I'll tell him. Love you too," She slid her finger to end the call on her PearPhone.

I gave her a questioning look.

"We're having company for dinner, apparently? And Beck needs to move the RV so Dad can get in the garage."

She rolled her eyes and began to text Beck. Hurray for having company. NOT.

Well, it has it's pro's and con's. Pro; Beck has to eat dinner with us, again. Con; We have to sit through 'business talk'.

I'm out of pro's.

"So what were you saying?" Aly dragged me out of my thoughts.

"I don't think that just because you have a 'vibe' it means anything. It's not plausible."

"Gwen. Beck and I have argued for hours with you, because you think that Andre and Neil Patrick Harris are related." That's not a vibe. I _know _they are.

"They have the same last name!" I shouted in a 'duh' tone.

My older sister just stared at me until we heard the slow purr of a car engine pulling in.

Ah, Beck was home.

Aly and I watched him hook up the RV to his car and drive it away from the garage opening.

Not moments later did my mother's white porche arrive in our driveway. One honk was heard to tell us that groceries need to be taken inside.

"Wah, it's cold." I frowned. Aly flicked my forehead, so I chased her to the car. So, it wasn't that cold, but I hated bringing in groceries.

Along with Beck, we successfully unloaded all the supplies for dinner.

"Beckett, Allison, Gwendolyn," She greeted us with one kiss per cheek, per child.

"It is just one guy, or one guy and his wife, or one guy, his wife, and their annoying kids?" Aly shot rapid fire questions at my exhausted looking mother.

"They have children. I'm sure they're pleasant. As I expect you _all_ to be." She warned. "-I left work early for these people..." Mother dear mumbled to herself.

Aly and I looked at each other and quietly tip toed upstairs, leaving Beck to help in the kitchen.

"They better not be like, five years old. I hate children."

We sat in my room playing 'Go Fish' until we heard our Dad pull in. Promptly followed by some arguing, and my dad stomping out to get whatever he needed from the garage.

I made another sorry attempt to look at Aly's cards. "Gwen! Stop cheating!" She held her cards closer to her chest.

"It's not cheating if I can't even see them!" I shot back.

"How about we stop yelling!" Beck laughed from the door frame. He walked over and sat next to Aly on the bed.

She quickly covered her cards completely, "Dude, no way. No lookey-lookey."

"I was just comin' to tell you that Mom says the people will be here in like, ten minutes. So get dressed in something presentable." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, that explains why you're wearing a dress shirt." I giggled.

"Just be down before they get here..." Beck poked my nose and traveled back downstairs.

"What are you gonna wear?" I threw my cards down and dubbed the game to be over.

"Dunno. You?"

I held up a white top. "This?"

She shook her head. "No, Gwen. If you wear white you're sure to get something on it, and then that'll send our parents into a tizzy."

My sister had a point. Poo on stuffy parents. Mm, they were stuffy, yet sometimes not so stuffy...like runny. For instance, Aly only plays both the piano and violin because our mother deems them lady like. I used to play the flute, but after a week of having the rental, I broke it in half. I don't remember how, I just know I did. After that it was the violin. Three strings popped off and the finger board split in half. Cello? Aly and I got in a fight and I used it as a bow and arrow. Thus we arrive at Gwendolyn playing the drums.

I love the drums.

Aly joined my side, looking through my clothes and finally held up a sky blue off the shoulder top that vaguely matched my PearPhone case.

"Yay!" I cheered. Having a sister who knows what looks good comes in handy.

Sometimes.

The bad times are when you _think _something looks good and then she laughs and says, 'you look soooo bad, Gwenny.'

Aly rushed into her room to change and we made it downstairs just in time. She was wearing a baby pink, one sleeve top and gray jeans. While I had the white, off the shoulder top that she had picked out, and paired it with dark wash skinnies.

"Do you have your cell?" She whispered. Our whole family was greeting the guests.

"Yea- oh my god." My jaw dropped. After my dad had greeted his friend and his friend wife, there stood David Shizuka. Aly started to laugh and I elbowed her in the ribcage.

Our mother gave us a stern look and told my father to take the guests into the dining room.

"Rules," She began. "Address them as 'Mr.' and 'Mrs.' Shizuka. Beckett, make sure Allison doesn't do anything stupid. Allison, don't do anything stupid and make sure Gwendolyn doesn't do anything stupid.-"

"So, don't do anything stupid to embarass our family?" Aly raised her eyebrow, just looking to be smacked upside the head.

"Allison- I mean it. These people are very important to Daddy's business."

She smoothed out her shirt and motioned for us to follow her.

"Put it on silent..." Was the last thing my sister told me before we fell under silence in the dining room.

Dinner was going smoothly. I kept my eyes on my plate, because if they weren't there, they'd be on David.

He did slip me a smile here and there, but only when I looked up to get a drink.

My pocket suddenly lit up and I slowly pulled out my phone.

**New Text Message From Aly; **_LOL, David's here. whud^ w/his hair?_

**Reply; **_suprised ur being so quiet :P __ya'know I dun wanna get grounded I dare you to drop your fork on the floor xD_

**Reply; **_no. grow up. im not txting u after this_

**New Text Message From Beck/ fwd Aly; **_eat your tortellini._

I looked at Aly, who was frowning at her phone.

This was going to be a long dinner.

/

I watched as the Shizukas left our doorstep and snuck David a smile.

"What a wonderful evening," My dad, whom had one too many glasses of wine, kissed my mother's cheek.

"Yeah, real snooze fest." I added.

Our parents ignored my comment and swayed into the living room.

"Movie? My place?" Beck winked. I grinned and Aly nodded.

"Can we change first?" I asked, looking at my 'formal' clothes.

"Agreed," Aly had already headed up the stairs.

Beck shrugged. "I'll be in the recreational vehicle..."

**Text Message From Unknown; **

**its david ur sis gave me ur # (:**

"Allison Jane!"

"What did I tell you about calling me by my middle name!"

"You gave him my number!" I was basically screaming at this point.

She slyly grinned.

"Allison Jane, Gwendolyn Joyce, stop yelling at each other immediately!" My father boomed up the stairs.

Before I knew it Aly was in her room and the door was locked. Darn, she's fast.

I cannot believe she gave David Shizuka my number. Wait, when did she even...

I sighed and pulled out some pajamas. They had cute little raindrops with happy faces! The shirt had a bright yellow umbrella, and I loved these pajamas so much.

"Hurry it up, slowpoke. If I know Beck, he's gonna pick like, Fast and the Furious, and I'm not sitting through that again." Repetitive knocking on my door began.

I pulled a light sweatshirt over my head and opened my door. Aly grinned and I just stuck my tongue out.

"At least now he can ask you to the kickback."

"You're incorrigible."

We walked down to the RV and I slowly knocked.

"Why are you knocking?" Aly stared at me and opened the door.

"Thanks for knocking, _kind of._"

"I don't knock." Aly threw herself on the couch. Beck sighed and I held back a giggle.

"I get to pick the movie!" I yelled, darting for Beck's movie collection.

"As long as it isn't Hannah Montana: The Movie, The Drake and Josh Christmas Special or The PowerPuff Girls: The Fight Before Christmas, I'm good." Beck sat next to Aly and she turned away from him, leaning the back of her head on his shoulder.

I picked out The Scooby Doo Movie, earning an annoyed moan from my sister.

"Go ahead," Beck smiled.

I slipped the disc into the player and joined my siblings on the couch.

**New Text Message From David:**

_sorry to txt u again but d'u think u'd wnna go 2 the kickback together?_

I think I just died.


	11. Mark Salling Does Make Everything Better

**Gwen's POV**

Oh, my golly.

David Shizuka just asked me out.

Defcon 4, people. DEFCON 4.

I've never been asked out before. And here I was, sitting on the couch in my brother's recreational vehicle/home, with a text from David asking me to the Kickback.

I was so excited, yet so freaked out. Is that normal?

Beck could not know about this. After seeing what happened with Aly's past suitors, I'm afraid of what he'll do when he finds out I have a date… And I don't want Aly to know either, because if I know her, she'll either tell Beck or tell Jade or Cat who will go ahead and tell Beck.

I guess they'll find out eventually, you know, when they see me dancing at the Kickback with a super-tall, Asian-American cutie pie… But I'll figure something out… Hopefully.

"Who are you texting, Gwen?"

"What?" I asked, snapping out my trance. I saw Beck and Aly looking at me, the movie still playing in the background. I had just realized I been staring down at my phone instead of watching Scooby and the gang.

"Yeah, who _are_ you texting?" Aly asked, raising an eyebrow in a way that said she already knew the answer.

"Da…. nielle." Phew, I caught myself before I spilled the beans. That rarely ever happens. "Danielle. That is her name."

"Oh. Who's she?" I swear, if Beck wasn't my brother and I wasn't trying to not act suspicious, I would have yanked that awesome hair of his.

"… A female."

"I could have guessed that," Beck said with a small smile. "May I have a few more details?"

"Uh…" I placed my phone into my lap. "She's, uh… tall. She loves soccer… She has black hair and it's kind of short, but it gets into her eyes when she draws." I grinned, almost forgetting that I was supposed to be describing an imaginary girl. "She's really sweet and funny and nice and _cute_…" I looked up to see my siblings giving me weird looks, so I awkwardly looked down and added, "And, uh, she's a very great friend. The end."

"She, uh, sounds nice." Beck still looked concerned about how I was practically fawning over 'her', but he quickly went back to watching the movie. Aly, unfortunately, didn't.

Oh no… She _knew_.

"Snacks!" Aly blurted out of nowhere. She hopped off the couch and looked at me. "We need snacks! Come with me, Gwen."

"But… But we just had din-"

"You know how I like to have popcorn to throw at the screen during horrible movies," she said, not giving me a say in the matter by grabbing my wrist, hoisting me onto my feet and dragging me towards the door.

"If you throw popcorn at my TV, you're cleaning it up," Beck told her, looking more confused than anything as he paused the movie and Aly opened the door.

"It'll be worth it," Aly called over her shoulder, yanking me out right before she slammed the door.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the cold wall of the Silver Streak. "First of all, that movie is all kinds of awesome, and second of all, I don't want to talk about-"

"How Danielle is a dirty, dirty lie and you were really texting David?" Darn, she's good.

"Yes," I sighed. "He, um… He asked me to the Kickback."

"Oh, my God! My little sister has a da-" I slapped a hand over her mouth, panicking.

"A _day_ or two before she needs to start her portrait for Drawing class!" I loudly interrupted, in case Beck was able to hear us. I felt something warm and wet on my hand and let out a squeal, rubbing my wet hand on Aly's sleeve. "Ew! You know I hate being licked!"

"And I hate people putting their hands over parts of my body, specifically my mouth." Aly crossed her arms. "Give me the deets. Now."

"What's there to say? He asked me to the Kickback via text and I'm still deciding whether to go with him or-"

"What's there to decide?" Aly grabbed me by the shoulders. "You say yes, you and David go to the Kickback together, you make kissy kissy face with each other and live happily ever after." And she says _I'm_ delirious.

"Just don't tell Beck," I begged, clasping my hands together. "Pretty please with Mark Salling on top!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay, but only because Mark Salling makes everything better…"

She walked back into the RV and I was right behind her. As soon as I shut the door, Beck looked up from his PearPhone and yanked his headphones out of his ears. He noticed our empty hands and said, "I thought you guys were getting popcorn."

Aly scoffed, taking a seat to his left. "Beck, we_ just_ had dinner. Like we really need popcorn."

I took the seat to his right and the two of us exchanged a glance. It wasn't a 'what were you two up to' glance, but more of a 'what is wrong with our sister' glance.

I just shrugged at him, grabbed the remote, and turned the movie back on. Aly and Beck continued to watch, but I subtly picked my cell phone up off the floor and pulled David's text back up. Making sure Aly and Beck weren't looking, I sent my answer:

**Reply;** _id luv 2 : )_

/

I groggily sat up, running a hand over my messy bed head. Last night had been Friday, so Aly and I decided to be lazy and crash in Beck's RV. I don't like the place, but it's got a super comfy couch.

Aly was on the other side of the couch, looking as lovely as ever, with limbs sprawled this way and that and drool running out of the corner of her mouth. She's not really a rise-and-shiner, like I am. Which is why she had yet to rise.

I looked over at Beck, who was tucked snuggly into his bed, sleeping like a log… but not a scary log, like Aly.

I have lazy bums for siblings. I mean, come on. It's seven in the morning!

I stretched my back out, and then slowly stood up. Making sure not to wake up my sleeping siblings by taking big, Aly-like footsteps, I walked over to the table the fish tank was sitting on and grabbed my phone. I was about to tuck it in my pocket, but noticed I had a text. I must have fallen asleep before I saw it.

**New Text Message From David:** _awesome. ill c u at school on monday (:_

David's smiley faces seemed much cuter than average smiley faces, for some reason. Probably because they make me think of his smile. Tee hee.

I decided not to text him back, at least not yet, in case he was a lazy bum like Becky and Aly-kins. I'm a very considerate person.

I had to talk to somebody about this. Let's see, who else is up around this time?

The guys were out, because, well, they were guys. Tori? No, I might mention the junk that Aly was rambling on about last night and that probably wouldn't end well. Jade? She'd throw a rock at me the next time she saw me for waking her up so early. And Jade throws hard.

Cat?

Yeah, she's usually up early on weekends… She wanted to help me get ready for the Kickback. This would sort of count.

**New Message to Cat:** _hey! wanna hang out&shop? we can get brekkie while we wait 4 the mall 2 open._

About thirty seconds later, I got a reply:

**New Message From Cat:** _yay! sounds fun! ill pick u up in a flash!_

I picked up my discarded sweatshirt, tucked my phone into my pajama pants pocket and was about to leave until I realized something.

Beck and Aly were in one place, completely konked out, and there was a washable marker right on Beck's desk.

Time to get my revenge for Aly giving David my number and Beck not letting me watch Hannah Montana: The Movie. Mwa ha ha.

I swiped the marker, popped the lid off, and knelt down by Beck's bed. I gave him a swirly mustache, a villain-like soul patch and some rather long eyelashes, which were drawn over his shut eyelids.

I tip-toed to the couch, crouched down by Aly and gave her a matching mustache and soul patch. Instead of the eyelashes, I wrote _I'm dumb_ on her forehead. Not creative, but it was some of my best work, if I do say so myself.

A little dastardly for me, but hey, it was washable. It would come off. Besides, I didn't do nearly enough of this kind of stuff. I only wish I could see their faces when, well, they saw their faces. But I wouldn't be, because I was going to get a muffin and a new outfit with one of my besties, Cat Valentine!

I snuck out, quietly shutting the door behind me, and walked into the house. My parents had the day off and they were probably a little hung-over from their dining and wining last night (mostly wining), so I tried to be quiet as I walked up the stairs to get ready.

I showered, got my hair dried and ready, and slipped a purple headband on my head. Once in my room, I threw on a purple scoop neck t-shirt, the dark wash skinny jeans I wore last night and my purple peep toe wedges. I don't usually wear heels. I don't know why. I wouldn't seem so short if I did.

After I almost tumbled down the steps, I realized why.

I figured I should at least tell the parental units and the sibling units where I was, so I jotted a quick 'Hanging with Cat, be back before dinner' note for my parents and left it on the refrigerator. I took another sticky note and wrote, 'Becky, Aly-kins, hanging out with Cat. Would have invited you, but you all were sleeping like lumpy log lumps. And you might want to check the mirror before heading out!" I drew a winky face at the end, picked up my gray tote bag and walked out the door.

I opened the door to the Silver Streak and, seeing that Aly and Beck were still sleeping, stuck the note on the inside of it. Right then, I heard a honk, which was mostly likely Cat. Beck jolted up in bed, while Aly groggily mumbled about it being too early for people to be driving. I quickly shuffled out and slammed the door behind me.

Running away as fast as my wedges would take me, I flung the door to Cat's car open and hopped inside.

"Gwenny, hi!" Cat perkily greeted. "So what's-"

"Talk later, drive now," I told her, panicking. I changed my mind. I didn't want to be there when they saw their faces.

Cat obeyed, but I could have sworn I heard a dual cry of "_Gwendolyn_!" as we drove off.

/

"Omigod, omigod, omigod!" Cat cried while we were seated in the Frappe Café, waiting for our muffins. But maybe I should have talked her out of getting caffeinated coffee. "You have your first date! That's so adorable! Tell me all about him!"

I sheepishly looked down at my carton of milk. I don't like coffee much. "Well, his name is David Shizuka. He's an artist, like me, and he-"

"David Shizuka?" Cat interrupted. "Oh, I think I know him! That's Austin Shizuka's younger brother!"

Older brother?

Oh. That must have been the guy that wasn't David or his parents. I guess I didn't really notice him much because I was too busy avoiding gawking at David.

"Who's Austin?" I asked.

"He's a pretty cool guy. I have a Dramatic Writing class with him and Beck and the three of us usually partner up on stuff." Cat smiled, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Wait... Beck knows David's brother? They, like, talk all the time?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

Forget Defcon 4. We're up to DEFCON 5, PEOPLE.

David's surely to mention our date to his brother, who's most likely going to tell my brother.

And then the entire universe will implode. I'm sure of it.

Before I could panic anymore, a very handsome and very familiar waiter brought us our muffins.

"Your blueberry muffins, ladies," he smoothly said, setting the small plates with the big muffins in front of us.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Why, thank you… Sean."

Time to help Aly get her man. It's the least I can do.

You know, since she gave David my number… And I wrote on her face.


	12. Not So Brilliant Brilliance Bar

"You were in the auditorium, with Allison, right?" I have to admit, Sean was pretty cute, but no where near David.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm actually here looking for an outfit for the Kickback."

Cat quietly giggled at a sky store magazine she was browsing through. Sean looked at her and then back at me. "Is Allison going? To the Kickback, I mean."

I felt like I was in a movie. This was the perfect scene to help my big sis get with her man candy.

"I'm pretty sure she is." I picked a piece of muffin off and flung it into my mouth.

"Is she, uh, goin' with anyone? Her boyfriend?" Sean awkwardly asked, clicking his pen.

I held back a laugh. Aly have a boyfriend?

"Nope. She's totally and completely single."

A loud bang was heard coming from behind the front counter and someone yelled Sean's name.

"It was nice seeing you again, but I gotta run," He hurried back and argued with what I guessed to be his boss.

Cat continued looking at her catalog and randomly showing me funny items that she wanted.

How cool was this going to be? Aly and I would both have dates. And it was my first kickback.

This is probably like, nine different types of spectacular.

Sean came back with our check and I scribbled down Aly's cell number on a napkin. I grabbed some ones from my wallet and shuffled the napkin in with them.

Cat covered the check, so I left the tip(and my sisters number) on the table. We eagerly headed off to the many stores that had possible outfits for me.

"I don't want it to be too formal or anything-"

Cat pushed through the rack of clothes, pulling out different colored articles, "Shhh, Gwen I know." She laughed.

It wasn't long until she exclaimed, "I've got it!"

I was pushed into the dressing room to try on the clothes she picked.

The mirrors reflection showed a light blue denim skirt, a flowy white long sleeve top,-

"Forgot these!" Cat threw over some tan and almost bamboo based wedges.

My face lit up. It was perfect.

A perfect outfit for a hopefully perfect night full of wonder and rainbows and special moments and first kisses.

It just occurred to me.

I've never been kissed.

Well, I am only fourteen, but still.

Cat was waiting for me at the front desk of the dressing room.

"So?" She clapped her hands together.

I hugged her so tightly she nearly stopped breathing.

Aly's POV

"I'll kill her..." I angrily scrubbed my face with my Clearasil Morning Burst face wash. I swear. My pores are suffering right now. I could _feel _particles of dry erase marker seeping into my pores, making them get all big and gross.

I turned the hot water on full blast, making sure my pores could open and be cleansed. I have such OCD when it comes to my face being clean...

Gwen's fingerprints could still be seen where the shower doors had fogged up. She always draws on them when she's in the shower. It gives her 'inspiration.'

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. The 'I ' m d u m b' written on my forehead had happily been washed away. I mean, I really wasn't surprised. We always pulled pranks on each other, and now I'll just have to think of some way to get her back.

Moo-haha.

I slipped on a floral high waisted skirt and tucked in a white strapless shirt. I quickly blow-dried my hair, and surprisingly decided not to straighten it, which meant that it was going to be its natural wavy/attempting to be curly self.

Beck popped his head into the bathroom. His face was read from scrubbing off his pirate attire and fancy eyelashes. "Hey Aly, d'you want breakfast?"

"I want oatmeal, but not on the stove, and with milk." I rolled up the blow-dryer cord and tucked it away on my bathroom shelf.

"I know how you like your oatmeal," He commented, getting to the bottom of the stairs.

I smiled. It may not seem like I'm Beck's _favorite_, but we're actually extremely close.

I mean, Gwen and I are really close too, it's just, people wouldn't normally guess that I was close to either of my siblings.

Halting in front of Gwen's door, I considered going in and stealing a pair of her wedges. I decided against it and continued into my room.

I lifted my feet up, one at a time slipping on my coquette ugg slippers on my shoe rack that resided at the end of my bed. I had all my shoes organized by importance, my rainbow etnies being first. After that came my Steve Madden boots, my pointe shoes for ballet, and then random wedges and heels.

My eyes shifted to my front wall that had an array of picture frames, all with different sayings. The 'Friends' one holding a picture of Jade, Cat, Gwen and I at Freezy Queen.

And no I didn't get any ice cream.

And the of course I had a 'Family' frame, holding a picture of Beck, Gwen and I from a long time ago. A long time ago meaning...well, let's just say I was still brunette.

"Allison, you're oatmeal is ready," Beck called, as quietly as he could, up the stairs.

I waltzed into the kitchen and sat down at our breakfast bar type of thing. I began to shovel oatmeal into my mouth and tried really hard not to fall back asleep. Beck sat across from me eating toast and texting Jade.

How did I know it was Jade? Well, he kept smiling and texts back really fast. Jade hates when people send slow replies.

"Do you wanna go with Jade and I to the PearStore? She got angry and smashed her cell..." He shook his head in disbelief as he read her texts.

"Sure, I'll get my cardigan,"

"Thank god." He grinned, staring at my bare shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed a nude cardigan off the coat rack. Why it was there, I don't know, but it was. So I didn't have to go back upstairs and risk having to talk to my just waking up parentals.

Just as we were about to walk out the door, my mother appeared in her pamper robe as I like to call it.

"Headed off for the day?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, we'll be home later. Gwen's with Cat..." Beck opened the door to leave. Our mother mumbled and nodded, shooing us away with her hands.

**New Text To Gwen; **_we be going to the pearstore, hows shopping?_

I buckled my seatbelt just as my phone buzzed vigorously.

**Reply; **_cat makes me try on EVERY cute thing she sees. oh, i have a surprise for u(:_

I hesitated.

A surprise? Either she bought something for me, or she _did _something.

"That Gwen?" Beck asked, motioning towards my phone.

"Yeah, shopping is fun, apparently." I rolled my eyes, trying not to think of the surprise Gwen had in store for me.

"Ah. Mad that you didn't go?" He grinned.

"No way. I love Cat and shopping, but when you mix those two things, you end up spending more than you're supposed to."

Beck chuckled and kept his eyes on the road.

Hopefully, she won't buy anything that made her look like an institutionalized toddler. Or anything that made her look like Rachel Berry.

Cat was there helping, so I had hope.

When we arrived at Jade's house, she came out of the house yelling, got in the car grumbling, and forcefully shoved her seatbelt into the buckle.

"Hey," Beck greeted her softly.

"My father is annoying." She kissed him.

I almost laughed, but held it in. Jade might slap me or something...

The PearStore wasn't as filled as it normally was, so Jade went straight to the Brilliance Bar for her phone.

Beck and I backed off, letting Jade blow off her steam to the lady.

"Beck, dude is that you?" A teenage boy, obviously a friend of Beck's, appeared next to us.

"Austin? Hey man," They did the normal handshake boy maneuver thing.

I elbowed Beck. "I'm Aly."

'Austin' laughed. "I'm Austin Shizuka," I tuned out the rest of what he was saying.

Shizuka? Gwendolyn's practically almost boyfriend's...brother? Ugh, what is it that Gwen shouts out...

"Defcon four." I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm gonna go check on Jade." I smiled and ran to the opposite side of the store.

**New Text to Gwen; **_DAVID SHIZUKA'S BROTHER IS TALKING TO BECK._

**Reply; **_asdfghjkl GET HIM OUT OF THERE._

Almost as if on cue, Jade jumped over the counter of the Brilliance Bar and started to attack the attendant.

"Jade! Babe!" Beck ran over to her and grabbed her waist in an attempt to calm her down.

I didn't see Austin in the store anymore. I guess he left.

Good.

/

So our trip to the PearStore was eventful, ending with Jade getting us kicked out.

"Well, at least I got my phone fixed." She huffed when Beck scolded her.

They kissed, or rather made out, before Jade left the car.

Upon getting home, I was surprised to see Cat had let Gwen home without carrying two thousand bags.

"So, did you get a hot outfit?" I asked her, laying on her bed.

My sister tossed the bag at me. "Look,"

I could tell she was excited.

"OMG, Gwen. This top is gorgeous. And I love your shoes," I took them out, inspecting each article. "Wait, so what's my surprise?" I remembered her text.

She frowned. "Sean didn't call you yet?"

Why would he call me? I patted all my pockets, from front to back. I didn't bring my purse to the store, so that means...

"My phone is in Beck's car!"

Gwen suddenly jumped up and swung her door open.

Only to see Beck standing there, holding my phone.

"Aly, who's Sean?"

I almost cursed under my breath. "Why were you looking at my texts?"

"My question first." He leaned against the door frame.

"He's a friend."

"A friend that wants to take you to the Kickback?"

My heart suddenly started to beat faster, and my stomach fluttered.

"He...wants to take me to the Kickback?" I looked at Gwen who sat there smiling. I stood up and grabbed my phone from Beck.

"So, obviously, Beck, Sean is Aly's _date._"

My legs felt like jello, but I managed to find my way back to Gwen's bed.

I have to admit, I was almost laughing, because Beck's face fell to the floor. I stood on Gwen's bed and rapidly started bouncing. "Gwen! You and I have dates to the Kickback!"

Her smile spread from ear to ear and she joined me in a bouncy good time.

I must be extremely delirious, considering I would never use the phrase 'bouncy good time.'

"Wait!" Beck yelled in a surprised tone. "-you _both_ have dates?"

Our bounce time stopped and Gwen lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"You have a big mouth, Allison."


	13. The One Where Gwen is Emo

**Gwen's POV**

Oh boy.

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

Beck knows about David and Sean.

DEFCON 4 MILLION.

"Uh… Uh…" Beck was waiting expectantly for an answer and that was all I could manage to say. Allison sure wasn't being any help. Time for a non sequitur. "Hey, remember the thing this morning, where I drew on your faces?" I slapped my knee and squeaked out, "Ha ha, good times, huh?"

"Yeeeah… No." Aly glared at me. Well, at least her telling Beck about David made us even. I think.

I sighed, sat down on the end of my bed, and looked back up at Beck, who was still leaning on my door frame. "Well… Guys and girls can go to stuff, y'know, _together_ without it actually being a _date_," I told him, air quoting the words as I emphasized them.

"The way Aly described it makes it sound like a date." Beck crossed his arms. "When were you going to tell me about this, Gwendolyn?"

Ugh. He was using his dad/big brother tone again. Boo hoo for Gwenny and Aly. Mostly Gwenny.

"Eventually," I mumbled, looking down at my carpet. I really need to vacuum. "You know… As soon as you saw me at the Kickback with David…"

"Wait, _you're_ Austin's brother's date?" I had been so freaked out about that, but apparently that was all David's brother mentioned. "You're going out with someone related to _Austin Shizuka_?"

"Yeah? I thought you and Cat were friends with him."

Beck looked like his head was going to explode… Okay, he didn't look that bad, but he did look a tad stressed.

"Yeah, he's cool, but the guy goes through like three girlfriends a week!" Beck exclaimed, as he walked into my room and began to pace in front of my bed.

Oh golly. Beck plus pacing equals Aly and Gwen dying alone.

"Beck, just because Austin's incapable of having a decent relationship doesn't mean David is the same way," Aly pointed out to him, finally speaking up.

Beck stopped pacing. This was either really good or really bad.

"Okay then. Since you think David is okay, let's talk about Sean."

Oh no. It was bad.

Poor Aly. At least Beck somewhat knew about David. Sean was a mystery to him, which meant he'd probably think the worst. Like that he was a scary biker who has had like fifty girlfriends or an evil cyborg ninja pirate sent back in time to obliterate Aly for whatever reason she'd need to be obliterated for.

Well, Beck probably didn't think that last thing. That's more of a Gwen Thought.

Aly rolled her eyes. "Beck, come on, Sean's a nice guy."

"How long have you known him?" he asked, turning to face her.

"… Well, I just met him yesterday."

I'm actually kind of surprised Beck's head didn't explode that time.

He opened his mouth, but I stopped him from lecturing by saying, "He's a waiter at the Frappe Café and he's super nice! He only charged me for a small carton of milk when I actually got a medium. That makes up a good guy in my books… Totally."

Beck looked back at me. "Gwen, no offense, but in _your_ books, André and Neil Patrick Harris are related."

"They totally are!" I cried. "Why does everyone keep denying it?"

My question never got answered. Beck just shook his head and held his hands up. "You know what, I want to meet these guys on Monday."

"Fine, whatever," Aly mumbled nonchalantly, lying back down on my bed. I guess she was more used to Beck acting like this than I was… You know, because more guys have liked her and she's all beautiful and super talented and stuff and I'm just… Gwen.

"Beck, please don't scare David," I pleaded, clasping my hands together. "Pretty, pretty please? I've known him since my first day at Hollywood Arts. He's really a nice guy!"

Beck sighed, uncrossing his arms as he sat down in the pink swivel computer chair in front of my desk. I had to admit, he looked kind of funny in it, 'cause it was so girly and he was so _not_, but I was so not going to laugh. That would not help. "He probably is. I just want to make sure. Okay?"

My lip jutted out in a small pout. I knew Beck was so protective because he cared about Aly and I, but it was still a little annoying. Aly has had several guys who have crushed on her, but David was the first guy I've known who has shown interest in me as more than a friend. Aly would have plenty of chances, but I probably wouldn't.

Still, all I could do was nod and say, "Okay."

Beck gave me a small smile and a nod. He stood up, slipped his hands in his pockets and was about to leave until he looked over at Aly. She had apparently fallen asleep while Beck and I were talking.

"Why does she even bother waking up on Saturdays?" he muttered, lightly chuckling. He ruffled my bangs and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I looked back at the slumbering Aly and my thoughts lingered back to what I had been thinking about before. Aly is so pretty, even when she's sleeping… Well, when she's just started sleeping, because this morning is a testimony to just how horrible she looks in the morning. But she was always beautiful, with or without makeup. It's no wonder Beck has to chase the boys away from her with a stick.

I slowly walked over to my full length mirror and looked at myself, my face specifically. People always described me as _cute_ or _adorable_… Never _beautiful_ or _stunning_, like Aly or Jade or Tori or Cat. Like I said, it's like I'm just… _Gwen._

I poked my belly, then looked back at Aly. She was such a perfect height, a perfect size. Meanwhile, I was only five pitiful feet tall and was not the thinnest girl in Hollywood. Aly's belly was flat, and mine almost was, but there was slight jiggling when I jumped. Guys aren't into jiggling. At least not there.

I had always felt good about myself and how I looked, and I still do… I just think I could feel better. And look better. I wanted David to be proud to call me his date for the Kickback. I wanted to be perfect-looking, like Beck and Aly and the rest of the students at Hollywood Arts.

Well, Robbie wasn't exactly modelesque, but he was somewhat handsome… You know, for a nerd. And I don't think Sinjin really counts.

Glancing over at my desk, I saw the box of pecan-free Pecan Yum-Yums I had bought while Cat and I were at the mall after telling her I had been craving them.

Yeah, apparently they make them pecan-free, even though that kind of defeats the purpose.

When you want to improve yourself, you have to take steps in order to do so. Improving my eating habits would be a good first step.

I took the box and tossed it into my wastebasket, but not before giving it a sad farewell kiss.

"Allison, Gwendolyn, dinner!" our mother called up the stairs, making Aly groggily sit up, smoothing down her hair.

"Ugh, how can that woman be so loud?" she mumbled, slowly getting up and walking out. I could smell the lasagna that Mom had made all the way from here, and my room was the one farthest from the kitchen. It smelled good… But it had to be fatty.

I wasn't going to starve or anything. I was just going to cut back.

I slipped on a thin hoodie and zipped it up halfway, grabbed my PearPhone, and slowly walked downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, my family sans Beck were all in the dining room, getting ready to eat.

"Gwendolyn, where are you going?" my dad asked as Mom served him a big, cheesy square of lasagna.

"It's nice out, so I thought I would go for a walk. I, um, I'm not really hungry." Well, I was a little bit, but I could eat some carrot sticks or something after my jog.

"You're _always _hungry," Aly commented, rolling her eyes and she dug into her meal.

"Allison, be nice to your sister," my mother snapped, taking a seat and rubbing her head. My folks didn't get over their hangovers quickly.

I tucked my water bottle-free hand into my hoodie pocket. "Mom, it's okay. It's true. I just had a big lunch with Cat today." That was another lie. Cat had to drop me off before we could get something to eat for lunch because there was an emergency at her house. Apparently her brother tried to eat their neighbor's cat and… Ugh, who knew what was wrong with Cat's brother.

"Well, alright. I don't want you to make yourself sick." Mom waved as he picked up her fork. "Be back before it gets too dark out." Usually our parents were really strict about me and my sister eating dinner with them, and they used to be that way with Beck before he got older and moved into that stupid RV so they couldn't boss him around anymore. But when their heads were pounding from the wine adventures they had the previous night, one of us could probably run around the block wearing nothing but our socks and they wouldn't say anything.

I considered changing into sweats so I could jog instead of walk, but I looked really cute in this outfit.

I shuffled out the door, seeing Beck seated in one of the lawn chairs in front of the Stupid- I mean _Silver_ Streak. He had a script in his hand, which must have been for the play he was auditioning for next week. He noticed me walking by and waved. "Hey."

I returned the smile. "Hi. Memorizing lines for your audition?"

He nodded. "You know it. Where are you off to? Isn't it dinner time?"

"Big lunch," I said with a shrug. It was then that I noticed the ham sandwich in his script-free hand. Beck makes good sandwiches, and ham is my favorite. Maybe he'd be willing to go halfsies on it… No! Carrots! "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in about half an hour."

"You want some company?" Beck asked, after swallowing another bite of ham and cheese yumminess. "I can take a break."

"No thanks. I kind of want to clear my head." I loved hanging out with Beck, but I really wanted some solitude for a while. Besides, he'd probably take that sandwich with him and I'd probably snatch it right out of his hands and gobble it up.

Beck shrugged, nodding in understanding. "Okay. Try not to get abducted."

"I'll try my darndest." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and walked off. As soon as I got to the end of the driveway, I put my ear buds in and started the Glee playlist I have on my PearPhone.

Lea Michele's amazing voice made me smile as I headed down the sidewalk.

**Aly's POV**

Something's up with Gwendolyn. I don't know what, but she seemed a bit off before she left for her little walk. And not her usual, goofy, Gwen-like off. A bad kind of off.

Was she just worried that Beck was going to embarrass her in front of her dream guy? Pfft. Been there, done that. Or did something happen at the mall?

Maybe Cat will know something about it.

I figured she'd be online, so I logged onto The Slap and posted on her board, **Hey, did Gwen say anything weird when you two went shopping? And not her usual weird. Or your usual weird.**

While waiting for a response, I surfed around and checked my other friends' status updates. Jade was complaining about how she hated how awkward the word awkward was, Rex was spamming Robbie's page with workout sites, and André posted a video with a new song he wrote, which I would have to listen to later. It was then that I saw Sean Moretti's latest status update:

**Can't wait for the Kickback. Going with an amazing girl. **

I smiled. Now I knew he saw the text I responded to. And I knew he had good taste.

Ugh, Cat wasn't responding. I'd text her, but my pearl pink PearPhone was charging and I didn't want to waste any more juice.

I might as well go bother Beck while I wait for a response.


	14. Rockband Rocks

I stepped out on the porch half expecting to have to walk down to the RV, but no, he was sitting there instead. Reading what I guessed was a script. Funny, because I didn't know he was trying out for a play.

"Beckett?"

Beck looked up. "Hey, youngin'."

I leaned against the railing, unsure of what to say.

"Aly? Is something wrong?" My brother gave me a concerned look.

"It's Gwen. She's being...not normal. And I mean, she's not being Gwen normal. She's acting all weird. At first I thought she was just nervous about you meeting David, but then I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water, and my carrots were open. Dad was already in his office, and Mom was on Tylenol and in bed. But, Gwen doesn't even like carrots." My lungs were practically begging for oxygen, so I quickly inhaled.

"She said she needed to clear her head. Maybe she is nervous, I am pretty intimidating." He shrugged.

"I know, but the way she was acting... it reminded me of," Stop.

I won't go back there. I promised myself.

"Allison. I think you're being paranoid, she wouldn't-"

"Beck, no one thought, or even suspected that I would do it. But I did...I had to pass out before I realized what I was doing to myself."

My big brother was now sitting next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I would've told him that I woke up before our mother called us and saw Gwen glaring at herself in the mirror, but that would be the dairy free icing on the dairy free cake.

"If you feel this strongly about it, then talk to Gwen." Beck kissed my forehead and I just crossed my arms. "I didn't listen."

"I regret not doing something sooner every day, you know that. Gwen's lucky enough to have a sister like you who spots these things right away."

Giving him an insincere nod, I walked back inside.

I crept up the stairs and passed my parents bedroom. My mother was spread out on her bed, her head probably pounding.

I halted at the bathroom and stared at the shiny, white, porcelain center piece. I turned the light on; it bounced off the mirror onto the shower doors.

When I was Gwen's age, I used to look in the mirror and want to smash my reflection into a million tiny pieces. The glass shard puzzle pieces would show myself in a thousand different ways and yet, no matter how many ways I saw myself, it was never _enough_. To be perfect, is what every girl wants at least once in their life. No one can deny that. 

I hesitantly held my index finger up until it caught the florescent light. Most people would ask 'Hey Aly, why is there a heart on the tip of your finger?' but if you're in my family, or one of my closest, closest friends, then you would already know the answer.

Or, you could go back to ninth grade in the girls' bathroom. They'd whisper, one toilet to another, 'allison oliver makes herself throw up.'

I'd shake my head and walk along. But it was true, wasn't it?

No, Aly. Don't you dare go back there.

You promised Gwen. You promised Beck. You promised Jade. You promised Cat. You promised _yourself. _

To this day I can barely hit a high F without my voice cracking. At lunch, they (minus Tori of course,) watch me to make sure I don't suddenly leave for the bathroom. It affected my entire existence. 

Jade often catches me looking at myself in the mirror with a dazed look. "You're beautiful." She'll whisper and I'll just sit there smiling.

Gwen doesn't get that attention, because of me. Because she hears from strangers that I'm 'stunning' and worst of all 'beautiful.'

She deserves it more than I do.

I flopped on my bed, checking my Slap updates.

**Mm, not that I remember, but did you see her outfit? ;D **

Oh Cat...'you need to love yourself for who you are, you deserve that much.' I swear I hear her voice.

The smell of leftover lasagna lingers in my room. It's messing with my head.  
The lasagna I scraped the cheese off of and glared at the meat bits while my mother sits and watches, trying to hold back heaving; the side effects from her hangover.  
I want Gwendolyn to burst through the front door, laughing, shove a messy forkful of noodles and sauce and cheese and meat into her mouth, telling me about some funny thing that happened in Art. 

The front door opens slowly, but there's no laughing. I hear my little sisters feet pitter patter up the stairs. "Gwen,"

She pokes her head in. "Yeah?" Her breath quick from jogging.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," She smiles brightly.

Here goes everything.

"Can't you just eat dinner?" Silently slurs out of my lips.

Her face fell. "I said I had a big-"

"I know you _said_ that. I also know it's a big lie." I rolled my eyes. She got up and walked around my room.

"It's not fair, Aly."

What in the world is she talking about?

"What's not fair?"

"You're perfect!"

_Perfect_. The word echoed in my skull, burning itself onto my brain. I hate it. And not just because it made me think of Tori Vega.

You're the older one, be mature. "I'm far from perfect."

"Okay...maybe not personality wise. But, just look at you!" She moved her hands up and down, motioning to my body.

Keep your cool, Aly.

"Perfect girls don't stick their fingers down their throats!" I screamed it at her. The nine words were pronounced perfectly with emphasis on each one.

Way to be cool, Allison.

Gwen's face held a blank expression, and she was silent. Why was being perfect suddenly so important to her? As far as I'm concerned, my little sister is perfect.

"I don't feel the same way you felt about yourself about myself. There's always room for improvement, right? Besides, I just want him to be proud that I'm his date..."

I swear I almost twitched. David. She wanted _David _to be proud?

"If he really likes you, he's gonna love you no matter what you look like. Didn't Glee ever teach you that? Anyway, you are thin."

She frowned. "Your tummy, it's so flat. Mine's all jiggly." She stuck her tongue out.

"So go to a gym."

Gwen seemed to take this in and padded over, sitting on my bed. "Will you take me?"

I walked over to her and hugged her. "I will. If you do something,"

She looked up at me. "Hm?"

"Eat the lasagna."

/

I agreed to help Gwen out with changing her eating habits, starting off with kicking out her normal breakfast; brownies.

"If you eat oatmeal, it sucks up all your other calories." I tried explaining to her,

She almost looked confused. "Where do they go?"

I held back a laugh. "You don't wanna know,"

She looked at the container where we normally kept all our bakes goods, including her chocolatey heart attacks. I sighed, "I have a recipe for low carb brownies. Maybe if you're good we'll make some." I stuck my tongue out at her. Sometimes, I loved being the older one. She nodded her head violently and I'm sure she was going to get whip lash. Gwen grabbed my hand, and colored in a purple heart on my finger. When she was done, she looked up at me and softly smiled.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked, her blue eyes brimming with happiness. I nodded and grabbed my sweatshirt.

After a few Glee songs, Gwen finally spoke. "You never told me, you know."

"Told you what?"

"Why you did what you did."

I want to say, 'well, Gwenny, I don't even know why I did it. I think it was because Hollywood Arts is one of the most prestigious schools in LA, and sometimes, a girl just can't handle being around potential celebrities for six hours a day. It was chill until these seniors told me I was gorgeous, remember? The ones Beck scared away. I felt I needed to live up to their standards. It sent my life spiraling into a dark hole.'

But I can't say that.

Instead, "I was just, really confused. Sometimes being a teenager is confusing. All that matters not is that it's behind me, and I'm learning to live with the choices I make."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you speak so intelligently before," Gwen grinned and I playfully slapped her face.

We walked a few blocks down, and a few more over. Our parents' car was gone and the house was quiet.

"The 'rents went to the golf course, they'll be home later." Beck explained.

"Can we play Rockband?" Gwen screamed/asked. S

"Ugh, that game is so old!" I pinned my bangs back with a spare bobby pin. I hate Rockband. Our of all the cool, fun, games we have, of course Gwen picks Rockband.

"Yeah, we can play." Beck winked at Gwen, acting like I didn't see it.

I huffed. "Why does she get to pick every game we play?"

Wait for it...

"Because she's the youngest,"

Totally called that one.

Gwen set everything up, from the microphone to the drum set, simply because I hated this game, so I didn't want to help.

"Singer?" Gwen smiled wildly at me, drumsticks in hand.

I almost cracked a smile back. "Fine."

After playing 'Dead on Arrival' three times, 'When You Were Young Again' and 'Should I Stay or Should I Go', I threw the mic on the couch.

"Okay, I'm so not playing anymore."

Gwen pouted and looked at Beck. "Make her play!" -to which I glared at Beck.

"Ya' know, I've actually gotta finish memorizing my lines. I really want to get that part," He slid the guitar strap over his head and laid it on the floor. "-but I'm sure Aly will help you clean up." He turned, smirking at me.

Ugh.

"Okay..." Gwen mumbled.

After cleaning up, Gwen perked back up. "You never showed me your outfit!" She squealed.

"I, uh, didn't pick it out yet," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I had been so preoccupied by Gwen's down mood, I never looked in my closet for something to wear.

"Tomorrow's Monday." Gwen whispered, looking out the window to make sure Beck wasn't going to pop back in the house at any given moment. "What are we going to do about Beckett meeting David and Sean? I really don't want the first guy who's into me be scared off by Brother McScaresalot." She rolled her eyes.

"So, before he meets them, we'll school them on everything not to mention. Like, how many girlfriends they've had and stuff."

"I hope it works...because if our dear brother deems them unfit, then we'll die cold and alone. Like Sinjin." Gwen half laughed and I nodded in agreement.

Sean's Slap update flashed in my mind: **-Going with an amazing girl. **

Beck better not mess this up for me.

Or for Gwen.

/

**Gwen's POV**

"Make eye contact, he'll respect you more if it looks like you're paying attention to him." I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

It was Monday morning. The day Sean and David get to meet our overbearing, overprotective brother. We had been coaching them all morning, through texts and in person. Making sure we hit every detail to make this first impression really impress Beck.

"Oh, and don't look at other girls while you're talking," Aly added speaking to Sean.

He laughed. "I'm sure your brother will love me, Aly."

I swear, each time he's said her name this morning, she's practically melted on the spot.

"Gwen, you look really amazing today." David whispered next to me.

Okay, so I was probably blushing by now. I had started working out with Aly on Saturday night, and then we went for a walk Sunday morning and night. Maybe this whole healthy eating/ exercising business was paying off.

I grinned. "Thanks," I tried not to laugh. Everytime I get nervous, I end up laughing, and Aly ends up calling me a goober.

My older sister nudged me, motioning down the hall. Beck was making his way over with Jade in tow. Please, please, don't let my brother scare David away.

"Hey Beck, Jade." Aly greeted them.

He just sort of stood there, all daunting like.

Oh boy.


	15. David is Forever Known as String Bean

**Jade's POV**

My boyfriend did not respond to his sister's greeting. His hands were tucked into his pockets, being his usual way-cooler-than-all-the-other-guys self, but the look on his face wasn't its usual relaxed self. It was unnerving, intimidating almost.

It was really hot to see him like this.

He was looking- or more like glaring- at a somewhat tan guy with brown hair and some lanky Asian kid. Those two must be Sean and David. Beck mentioned them this morning, after Aly and Gwen left his car, and said he was going to put the fear of God in them.

I don't think he has to worry about who I'm assuming is David, since he was the one standing next to Gwen. He looks about as sexually aggressive as a baby penguin… Oh God, I'm referencing Glee. I hang out with Gwen too much. On the other hand, tall, tan and not-as-handsome-as-Beck Sean looks like he could have more…experience.

But when someone's no good, I can usually tell. Like with Vega. These two seem okay, though… But Sean could run his own soup kitchen and David could have found the cure for cancer and Beck would still think they were scum.

Beck finally spoke up. "You must be David and Sean."

Sean nodded coolly, but David shuttered, "Y-Y-Yeah…"

Ugh, I hate people who stutter.

"I'm Beck, Allison and Gwendolyn's brother." He called Aly and Gwen by their full names when he was being serious, whether he was talking to them or just talking about them.

"And I'm his girlfriend Jade, if anyone cares," I said, looking back at Beck with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to introduce you," Beck said, losing his fear-inducing expression for a moment. Rats.

I took a sip of my coffee. I don't know how Gwen doesn't like this stuff. "Whatever."

Beck took my free hand, looked back at Sean and String Bean (Yeah, that's his nickname now), then at Aly and Gwen. "You guys have a few minutes before class starts, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Aly said in a 'duh' tone. "We always do. You know that." She smirked. "And that means we have no place better to be."

Beck took his other hand out of his pocket and handed Gwen ten dollars. "Go to the school store and buy yourself something pretty," he told the two with a smile.

Aly and I rolled our eyes. The only thing you could buy at the school store for ten bucks or under were cheap notebooks, stale junk food, and various art supplies.

However, various art supplies are Gwen's favorite type of various items.

Gwen grinned down at the money. "Yay, thanks!" She took it, practically screamed goodbye to us all and, before Aly could protest, grabbed her sister by the wrist and dragged her with her down the hall. Well, Aly _did_ protest, but Gwen certainly didn't pay attention.

Beck turned back to Sean, looking cool as ever, and String Bean, who was _trying _to look cool. I couldn't blame him for being freaked out. String Bean may have been about an inch or so taller than him, but Beck was a good three years older and far stronger. He could snap David the String Bean Boy in half if he made the wrong move. He might have a harder time with Sean, but beating up a pillow would be harder than beating up David… Or String Bean. I'm going to call him by both. To mix things up. Yeah.

"So, guys…" He paused, looking back at me. "Uh, babe? Don't you want to join them?"

"And miss this?" I rolled my eyes, taking my hand back and leaning against Gwen's locker. "It's like you've never met me."

Beck sighed, but decided not to argue with me. Wise choice. "Anyway, I'd just like to have a word with you two."

"Shoot," Sean said, tucking his hands into the pocket of his Hollywood Arts sweatshirt.

Beck crossed his arms, his intimidating look still firm on his facial features. "My sisters mean a lot to me, and they're very special girls. I'd just like to know what your intentions are with them."

Not many people know this about Beck, but he's a rather protective person when it comes to the women in his life that he really cares about. He's almost as overprotective of me as I am of him… Well, not really, but close enough.

But when it comes to Aly and Gwen, he's so insanely overprotective, even I think it's a bit much sometimes. Yet seeing him so fierce, so authoritative…

He needs to get this interrogation over with so we can lock ourselves in the janitors closet. You can fill in the blanks with what exactly we'd do in there.

Sean casually shrugged. "I have nothing but good intentions. Aly seems like a really cool girl, and I'd just like to hang out with her. The Kickback seemed like the perfect place to do so."

Hmm. Sean was good. He could be the biggest slimeball on earth and even I would have believed that.

"Uh, yeah, same here," David said, his hands fidgeting slightly as he slid them into his pockets. He fidgets too. This kid is just _begging_ me to make fun of him. "Gwen's really great and, uh, nice and sweet and she's an amazing artist. She's everything that's right in the world and if everybody was like Gwen, there would be no wars and it would be sunny all the time. Even at night."

Now he's just rambling. Or maybe he's just an idiot.

Beck nodded, biting back a laugh. If I had a better sense of humor, I would have wanted to laugh too, but he was supposed to be scaring them. That means no laughter. Laughter is too chummy.

"Yeah, good answers." Beck nodded again, arms still firmly crossed. "Okay, you guys seem to check out, but listen…" He walked closer to them. I still found it weird that David was taller than all of them. What does Gwen see in this guy again? I mean, besides that he's 'sweet' or whatever lame answer Gwen would come up with. He just seems all-around wonked up. Then again, I guess I'm not the one who's going on a date with him.

Sean, however, I fully approve of. Thumbs up, Aly.

Beck snapped me out of my thoughts by continuing, "Like I said before, my sisters mean a lot to me, and they deserve the best." He looked between the two, still trying to instill some fear in them. "If you hurt either of them, we're going to have a problem." He lifted his eyebrows. "Trust me, I don't handle problems such as these well."

Sean nodded in understanding, and String Bean did too, except he sort of looked like he was going to wazz his pants. "I will be a perfect gentlemen," Sean reassured him, holding his hand out, which Beck shook. "Aly deserves such."

David nodded and added, "I would never hurt Gwen. At least not on purpose. I step on her feet sometimes, but that's by accident because she's really tiny and hard for me to see sometimes and I always apologize afterwards and-"

"I think he gets it," I harshly interrupted.

Beck smiled at the two for the first time and gave them both a pat on the shoulder. "Okay then. Everything checks out. Just keep what I said in mind and we won't have… many problems."

"Will do." Sean nodded, as did String Bean. I really need to come up with more nicknames for him. String Bean's getting kind of old.

As the two walked off, I rejoined Beck, whose arm snaked around my waist. "That was rather disappointing. I thought you were going to at least hit one of them."

"Not everything can be solved with violence, Jade," he told me as he lead me towards our next class, which was going to start in a few minutes.

"You threatened them, didn't you?"

"That's one of the few things that _can_ be solved with violence." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I was pretty intimidating. Did you see how fidgety David was?"

"Yes, and I also saw how you didn't slap him for being a pansy." Beck turned my head so he could give me a kiss on the lips.

After our lips separated, he said, "They were pretty compliant, so I went easy on them. I don't think I'll have any trouble with them…"

"But if you do?" I raised an eyebrow.

Beck looked straight ahead, that sexy, serious demeanor back on his face. "Then I'll beat the tar out of both of them."

"Hot," I quietly said, taking him by the chin and pulling him down for another kiss.

**Aly's POV**

"Gwen, all of those pencils are alike. Just pick one."

"They are not!" She stuck a pencil in my face, practically stabbing me in the eye. "This 6B pencil is better for expressive drawing and sketching…" She put that one down and held another one up, trying a little harder not to blind me this time. "But this 2H pencil is better for drawing details, and details are always fun."

"Those cost fifty cents a piece! Beck gave you ten dollars! Buy both of them!" I exclaimed. "Sheesh, you think one pencil would be just like the other…"

As Gwen placed the pencils on the counter, she shook her head at me, like I usually do when she says something dumb. "Oh, Aly. Poor, silly, fails-at-drawing Aly."

I flicked her forehead. "Well, I'm still taller than you are."

"Oh, good one," Gwen said, rolling her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at me. After the girl running the student store gave her the change, she took her pencils and stuffed the money in her pocket.

"Is lunch going to be on Beck today?" I smirked, which Gwen giddily returned.

"You know it!"

Mentioning Beck only made me wonder how his little 'discussion' with Sean and David was going. Was he going to scare them off? He'd better not. This meant too much to Gwen.

Well, it meant a lot to me too, but I think it means more to Gwen.

"Come on, we have to get to class," I told her, heading toward the door. She caught up and walked besides me. "Sooo… You have Drawing next." I nudged her in the side with my elbow, which made her let out a whine and swat my arm. "You can see how it went. If David hides under the table when you walk through the door, I think you'll know whether it went well or not."

Gwen gave me a look. "Come on, Beck wouldn't mess with them that much… Would he?"

I shrugged. "If he did, then we'll just have to tee-pee the Silver Streak."

Gwen giggled, stopping a few feet in front of the door for her Drawing class. "Well, I guess I'll find out if we need to stock up to two-ply in a minute…" She looked at the door for seconds and I was starting to get impatient.

"Gwen, he's not going to hide from you under one of the tables in there. He's too tall to do that." I opened the door, shoved her into the door and shut it before she could run back out. Dusting off my hands and feeling rather accomplished, I walked back to the main hallway, thinking about visiting Beck by his locker to grill him about what happened. I was halfway there when I saw that Beck was nowhere in sight, but André was at his locker, throwing books in and taking some out.

Time for some Love Detectiving.

I stopped by André's locker, leaning against the one to his left. "Hi, André."

He glanced at me, giving me a small smile. "Hey there, A. What's shaking?"

"Not me. Too worn out to dance," I moaned, leaning my head against the locker.

"It's not even third period yet," he pointed out, shutting his locker and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I know. My family's wearing me out… Mostly Beck, though." I rolled my eyes and André laughed.

"Girl, don't even get me started on crazy families. Have you _met _my grandma?" Since our next classes were relatively close to one another's, we began walking together.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah, she's… something. Speaking of somethings… How do you feel about Tori?"

André gave me a confused look and told me, "Uh, she's one of my best friends. You already knew that."

"Not what I'm going for," I said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him. "Look, I'm just going to ask. Do you like Tori Vega? Not just like. I'm talking _like-like_."

André paused and by the look on his face, I might as well have asked him to tell me where babies come from. "Uh…" The bell rang and André let out a breath he thought I couldn't see. "Well, that's the bell! We're gonna be late! Later," he said at lightning speed, quickly walking away.

I just stood and watched him go, shaking my head as I watched him scurry away.

"That boy is totally in love with her."

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to update. My laptop hates me D:


	16. Another Aly Scheme

**Gwen's POV**

I walked slowly to a vacant desk next to David. "Hey, I really hope Beck didn't grill you too much,"

He smiled that David smile and set out his staple art supplies. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't...that bad."

That means it was bad. David was just too worried about me to admit it. Wait, he was worried about me. Oh gosh, do I love this boy.

My phone subtly made a noise and I looked at it sighing. "Something the matter?" David tapped my shoulder.

"No. It's just my sister, being annoying and texting during class again." I rolled my eyes and started to reply.

**Original Message; **_what class does Tor have this period?_

**Reply; **_uhmmmm, costume design? y? _

Since when does she call Tori, Tor? Not that I minded. At least she wasn't calling her, Vega, Glitter Gal, Ganky Gal, Chizz Eater, or any other of her special nicknames

"So what did he say, anyway?" Copying down the diagram our teacher, Mrs. Ar, was drawing.

"Well, after I rambled about how nice and sweet and talented you were, he threatened us."

I'm nice and sweet and talented...

By now I was probably blushing, once again.

If only this golden compliment Gwen moment wasn't ruined by the fact that my older brother threatened the one boy I am falling in love with.

He just doesn't...doesn't understand how much this- how much David means to me. Not that Sean doesn't mean a lot to Aly, I know that. But, for some reason I think it's different for me. David's basically my first love. Well, unless you count Noah Puckerman and he's fictional, so it wouldn't work out between us. Plus, he did get a girl pregnant...

I checked my phone and it seemed as though Aly replied.

**Reply; **_sorry got caught texting. d10 for allison /; _

I bit back laughter, she got caught, and continues to text. Our parents are just gonna be filled with joy when they find out their daughter got detention, AGAIN.

"Gwen, what would be the best use for that pencil?" I looked up to see my teacher, and half my class, staring at me waiting for an answer.

Crap. What pencil?

My eyes shifted to David who was waving a pencil (that I immediately recognized as a steno) under his desk.

"Steno's are best used for when you're planning to draw for long periods of time because their round to avoid pressure pain and their lead is break proof."

The teacher sighed, apparently hoping to catch me not paying attention. Haha. She turned around and I snuck a smile to David, thanking him.

"Anything for my Kickback date," He whispered.

I walked into Improv completely dazed, still thinking about David and about this upcoming Saturday.

"Hey, hey, Gwenn-ay." Tori arrived shortly and took a seat next to me.

"Hey, Tori." I smiled, but it soon faded upon seeing Beck come in. Tori noticed my change of emotion and poked my side. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he kind of met my date for the Kickback and totally scared the living chizz out of him."

"Oh, right! David. Cat was telling me." She smiled, totally ignoring the Beck thing.

"He's a really great guy, I just hope Beckett doesn't scare him off." I made an annoyed face and she almost laughed.

"I'm sure Beck's not _that_ intimidating."

I nodded. "He is."

After a few claps from the hands of our teacher we turned our attention to the ever so interesting, Sikowitz.

"Class! We need a good setting for today's lesson. Finish this sentence." He began writing on the board. "-School is,"

"A waste of time and energy?" An all too familiar voice called from the greater good.

Well, okay, it was the door.

The class turned to see one very blonde, very sarcastic, Allison Oliver. Oh god. What was she doing here?

I finally looked at Beck, but of course neither of us new why she was standing here, when she should be in her fourth period.

"You're not another one of the children that's supposedly mine are you?" Sikowitz shouted.

Oh dear.

Aly laughed. "Nooooo way, dude. My sister forgot her, uh...whatever pencil this is. She dropped it when I pushed her into her class this morning." She smiled and held up my 2H pencil. So that's where it went!

I got up and snatched it away quickly, because Santa only knows what she would use it for.

"Ah...another Oliver. Why aren't _you_ in my joyful improv class?" Our nutty teacher scratched his rather large beard.

"I'm biological, and I decided to take Broadway Theatrics 101 instead of Improv this year. " Aly grinned. "Oh! I almost forgot the other reason I was here. Uhm, Tori!" She turned to the brunette.

"You're sister didn't get the part she wanted, so she locked herself in the janitors closet!"

Tori slung her head back and groaned. "Oh, Trina..."

Sikowitz nodded her off and she, along with my sister, walked off to rescue Trina.

**Aly's POV**

"Are you sure you wanna come in? 'Cause this could get ugly..." Tori prepped me.

Prepped me for nothing. This was just another Aly scheme. This one was harmless though, and would benefit everyone.

Bwahaha.

Tori opened the door and I followed her in and locked the door. "Where's Trina?"

"Probably in fourth period?"

She almost looked horrified. "Please tell me you're not going to force feed me rock cakes."

For heaven's sake.

"Let it go, Tor-Tor." That nickname made me want to blow chunks.

"Tor-Tor?" If we weren't in a closet, she would've burst out laughing.

"Forget it. I need to talk to you. About a certain boy that goes by the name of Andre." I smirked.

"Uh, okay." She smiled, ready to take me on. This was going to be a piece of cake. Hey, if she wants to be my friend, she could at least be honest with me.

"I think you should ask 'Dre to the Kickback this weekend."

The Latina rolled her eyes at me. "We're going as friends." Tsk, tsk. We're doing this the hard way, eh?

"What if I told you Andre wanted to be more than friends?" I blurted out.

Tori's face held a mixture of disbelief and somewhat happiness. "What are you talking about?"

"Andre told me he sort of, kind of, liked you?" Lie. He did rather imply it. Abrupt conversation enders when it came to Tori. He was the one who took her to the special emergency tooth doctor. And he gets tense whenever Tori mentions other boys.

Those were all signs of likey-likey in my book.

"Really? Wow. M-maybe I should ask him then..."

Maybe? No, you'll ask him, chica. "You should definitely ask him!" I smiled.

"Okay. I will." Tori's eyes were full of hope and excitement. She turned the closet doorknob and the rhythmic bell rang letting us know lunch was here.

I rambled out a goodbye and ran out to catch up with Andre. "Andre!" I practically scared the chizz out of him.

"Whoa, A. What's up?" He slowly picked up his books.

"So, remember how we were talking about you plus Tori equaling love?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Well, I didn't really say anything-"

"Shush. So, she kind of told me she likes you. Now you can ask her to the Kickback!"

His face suddenly lit up and he dropped his books again. "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't lie about that," I winked.

Andre was taken back a minute, and then smiled. "Yeah. Awesome. I'll totally ask her. Hey, we better get to lunch."

I'm awesome at this. Love Doctor Aly, at your service.

"Aly! Wait up!" My little sister struggled to catch up with me.

"Gwen, how long have you been following me?"

Seriously. When did she get here?

"I've been yelling at you for the last two halls." She forcefully smacked my face. That was the moment I realized David was walking with her. "Hi, David." I rolled my eyes.

He was like...a less muscle-y version of Mike Chang. Well, he might me. Considering I could never tell if he had abs because of those not-so form fitting shirts he wears. Not that I'd want too.

"Oh, by the way, Beck threatened them this morning." Gwen tightened her ponytail angrily.

"He threatened them?" I facepalmed. Ugh, Beckett, honestly?

David nodded and I immediately started to text Sean.

**New Text Message;**_ tell me my brother did not scare you away with his totally meaningless threats? _

We started walking to the Asphalt Cafe and I eagerly awaited a response.

The 'gang' was already there, so we naturally joined them.

I glared at Beck. "You, are unbelievable."

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, understanding what I was talking about.

Gwen just scowled and refused to even look at Beck. She was so childish. Soon, she'll figure out that this will happen every time she finds some man candy. Speaking of man candy, Sexy hasn't texted me back yet. I almost started to worry. Gwen and David already seemed like they'd be a shoe-in for boyfriend and girlfriend labels after the Kickback. What if this was only a hangout date, not a 'hey I wanna make you my girl' date.

My phone buzzed in my lap and I scooped it up,

**Reply; **_don't worry 'bout it, Aly. if I had a sister as beautiful as you, id threaten every boy to come in contact with her. _

I smiled and forgot all about Beck's nonsense for a moment.

A hand swatted me on the shoulder. "Allison Oliver, more texting?"

It was my Geometry teacher, Mr. Matica. You've got to be kidding me.

"It's lunch! What are you doing here anyway?"

"This is school. Not a place for texting. That'll be one more detention for you." He handed me a citation and walked off in all his math-ish glory.

"Are you serious..." I mumbled.

"Mom's gonna kill you," Gwen sang, off key, immaturely.

I folded the citation into a triangle and stuck it in my pocket. "I just won't tell her,"

Beck chuckled. "How many detentions does that make this semester?"

"Like, sixteen? They were all for stupid reason."

"How did you manage to get sixteen detentions?" Robbie asked, picking at his burger.

"They're mostly phone related. Texting, answering my phone in class, calling people during class, calling my teacher in a sad attempt to get her out of the classroom...things like that." I rolled my eyes. They were stupid reasons. Answering my phone in class? It could've been an emergency! It ended up being Cat telling me that Rockin' Feet was having a sale.

"Aly, you're something else." Jade commented, reading a text. Oh, so where was Mr. Matica now!

Attentions were suddenly turned to Andre as he began to inch closer to Tori.

"Hey, Tor, I was wondering, do you wanna go to the Kickback together?" The whole group stop and stared at him. This was the question most of us have been waiting to hear for a long time.

"Uh, yeah. I'd love to." She beamed happily.

"AW!" Cat squealed and hugged Tori tightly. The rest of us just grinned.

Little did they know, this was all my doing.


	17. The Cookies Know Everything

Beck was auditioning after school for the play he wanted to be in, so Gwen and I were stuck waiting for him. He was our ride home, after all.

A few people we knew were auditioning, actually. Jade, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Trina, some senior friends of mine... André was doing the music, of course, and Sinjin and his group of freaky friends were doing the effects. Gwen might have auditioned for it, but she still hasn't done the Bird Scene, and that means she can't. Boo for Gwenny. She says she's going to do it sometime soon... She just needs to find her stuffed parrot.

And I didn't want to audition because the play sounded stupid. Kiss For a Miss? If Beck hadn't auditioned, I bet Jade wouldn't even be within twenty feet of anything having to do with a play with a name like that.

I guess it was a good thing one of my detentions was for today after school. The 'rents would be less suspicious, since they knew Beck was staying after school... But they might be suspicious if Mom finds one of my detention slips in my jeans pockets... Again.

And, as it turns out, Mr. Matica was running detention today. Woo hoo.

I slid into one of the empty desks and slumped in my seat, ready for an hour of boredom. Taking a good look around the room, I noticed that my fellow scofflaws were mostly avid texters as well, but there was one creepy-looking kid in there... I think Jade said his name was Damien or something.

Mr. Matica gave us the usual detention schpeal. No talking, no texting, no joy.

Suddenly the door swung open, so I turned around to see who it was, but before I got a glimpse of his handsome face, Matica said, "Sean Moretti, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Mr. M," Sean said, taking a seat in the empty desk next to mine. "I had to take a wazz."

Mr. Matica just looked confused by that. I guess he doesn't know what wazz means. "I need to make some copies for class tomorrow. I will be back in a moment and I expect you all to be quiet." As soon as he shut the door, everyone started talking.

"So, what are you in for?" Sean asked, turning to face me with that sexy smile of his.

"Texting. Twice." I rolled my eyes. "You?"

"Listening to my PearPod in Mr. M's class." He shrugged. "First time?"

"I wish." Has he been in detention before? How have I not noticed him before?

"It's my first time." Oh, that's how. "I don't mind. There's a first time for everything."

"Yeah, but just to warn you, detention here is nothing like The Breakfast Club."

Sean laughed. His laugh was so nice. It wasn't too loud or obnoxious or anything. It was just... Nice.

Then, my thoughts lingered back to what I had been pondering over lunch. My date with Sean wasn't really just a 'going as friends' date, was it? I already have plenty of friends. I don't exactly need another... Especially one that would be so absolutely perfect as my boyfriend.

"Aly? Al?"

"What?" His voice snapped my out of my thoughts and made me look back up at him.

"I asked you what detention's usually like in here."

Oh. How out of it was I? "We mostly just sit around, waiting for the hour to be over... It's not exactly effective, since it's mostly the same people in here every time." Sean let out a small chuckle and I paused before continuing, "Mr. M is all strict and chizz the first five minutes, but then he goes off to make copies for the rest of the hour... So he's basically getting paid to do something that he's supposed to be doing in his spare time."

Sean nodded. "Ah. I guess you've been in this situation more than twice?"

"Sixteen times this semester." I huffed and he whistled.

"Wow. Who knew my date for the Kickback was such a badass." He winked, pulling his PearPod out of his pocket and offering me one of his earbuds. I gladly accepted it. As I put it in my ear and he turn on some Breaking Benjamin song, I smiled.

It's totally a real date.

/

Detention went by quicker than usual... And I was actually sad about that. Sean and I listened to his music for a bit, and he has pretty good taste, might I add. We mostly talked, and I apologized for my insane brother again. I also apologized in advance for my sister, since I knew she'd do something weird around him eventually. He just laughed that soft laugh of his and told me he wishes his family could as interesting as mine.

Once the hour was up and Sean hid his PearPod back in his pocket, Mr. Matica came back in with about a million copies of some worksheet we'd be doing in Geometry tomorrow. Yay. He dismissed us and before I left for the Black Box, Sean walked past me and whispered, "Can't wait for Saturday..."

He winked and was out the door, and I have to admit, his lips being that close to me sort of made me weak in the knees. However, I managed to wobble to the Black Box theater, where Gwen was sitting outside the doors, sketching a picture of something in her sketchbook. "Gwendolyn," I greeted, kicking her lightly in the side.

"Allison," she greeted back, poking me in the shin.

It's like we always have to greet each other with something weird/annoying/violent.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked, trying to sneak a peek. "David wearing a speedo?"

"Haha. You're a hoot." My, what sarcasm young Gwen has. She hangs out with me too much. "Actually, this is for you."

"So it's Sean in a speedo?"

Gwen just glared at me, but she quickly began to giggle. "If Mom and Dad thought I was drawing pornographic pictures, they'd burn all of my sketchbooks and make me go to Catholic school... But this picture does have Sean in it."

She stood up, handed the sketchbook to me, and I took a good look at it. It was a cartoonish doodle of me and Sean, hand in hand, inside a giant heart, surrounded by smaller hearts.

All those hearts kind of made me want to barf, but I guess that's why she added them.

"Speaking of Sean, guess who was in detention with me."

"Ginger Fox?"

I gave her a light smack to the head. She's being too sarcastic today. "No, it was Sexy McSexyton."

" Sean?" I love how she knows who I was talking about, even though I've never shared that nickname with her before. "OMG, did you guys make out the entire time?"

"Yes, Gwen. We haven't even been on a date yet and we're already playing tonsil hockey." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we picked a good time to come out here," a familiar voice muttered behind us. We turned around to see Tori and André looking at us.

"Hey!" Gwen waved, closing her sketchbook and tossing it into her backpack. "How'd the audition go, Tori?"

"I think I did really well. I might even get the lead!" She smiled and I normally would have rolled my eyes at how overconfident she was, but I noticed something.

She had been leaning against André while she said it.

Those two haven't even really gone out yet and they're already getting cuddly with each other.

Man, I'm good.

They said their goodbyes and Tori got off of André's side so they could properly walk towards their cars. I bit back a smirk and watched them as they walked off, feeling like a scientist watching her experiment gone right walking through the door.

That might not be the best simile.

"You had something to do with that, didn't you?" I looked over to find Gwen smirking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too. You totally hooked them up!" She beamed at me. I crossed my arms.

"Well, I might have concocted an Aly Scheme that might have encouraged those two to finally pull their heads out of their butts and admit they like each other... But I might not have."

"You did! You totally did!" Gwen started bouncing up and down like a moron just in time for Beck and Jade to walk through the doors.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Did you give Gwen a Red Bull or something, Al?"

I placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder, making her stop her happy giggly bouncing. "Please, I learned my lesson after last time."

"Oh yeah. Gwen's still not allowed within fifty feet of that one mattress store," Beck remembered with a small grin. "So what's with all the bouncing then?"

"Aly did something nice for Tori!" Gwen blurted out.

"Tori _Vega_?" Beck asked, looking a bit shocked.

"No, Tori Spelling," Jade sarcastically said. "What, are you actually friends with Vega now?"

"It was more for André than her but..." I shrugged. "The more the merrier, I guess."

"You're behind that thing at lunch?" Beck asked.

I rubbed my nails off on my shirt, like people on TV do whenever they do something awesome and smirked. "Just call me the Love Doctor."

**Gwen's POV **

After Beck and Jade's auditions, Jade was hungry, so she made Beck stop for food. Yay! Free dinner!

Well, I would have gotten dinner for free at home, but now Aly and I are free of having to listen to our parents bicker about whatever they've decided to fight about for today. So woots.

Jade hates most fast food restaurants, so he took her to Wok Star, a Chinese place Tori found a while back. Apparently, the owner funded Jade's creepy play, but she made a bunch of changes and Jade didn't like that so she did it her way for the opening night and kept Mrs. Lee away from it by having Trina dress up like a celeb and fake heart problems... Or something.

I use too many run-on sentences. My English teacher is always grumbling to me about that.

But to this day, Mrs. Lee doesn't know that and still adores Jade. We actually got a discount. Double woots.

But despite the yummy stir fry and veggies he got me, I'm still kinda ticked off at Beck. "I still don't think you should have threatened them," I grumbled, stabbing my baby corn with my fork.

"I didn't threaten them... Much," Beck quietly said, before eating a forkful of fried rice.

I huffed. "Come on, you're just being a meanie now! You don't even know David!"

Beck raised an eyebrow at me. "I seem to remember you not liking Jade much when you first met her."

"Well, yeah, because she took my ice cream cone and threw it at a squirrel!"

Jade shrugged. "That squirrel had it coming. I needed to chuck something at it and your stupid pink ice cream was the first thing I saw."

"It wasn't stupid, it was strawberry! The king of all ice cream flavors!"

"That was like three years ago! Let it go!"

"But it was soft serve and that poor squirrel-"

Aly interrupted by saying, "Hey Gwen, guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at her and she threw her balled-up napkin at me.

Everyone is out to get poor Gwenny. Insert frowny face here.

Some waiter dude brought us our check, along with four fortune cookies. Triple woots. We each snatched a cookie and Beck placed his debit card down before taking his. "Aren't you going to open yours, babe?"

"No. It's stupid."

"It can be fun sometimes," I told Jade with a smile. "Maybe it'll predict whether you got the female lead or not."

"I can predict that myself," Jade began, crossing her arms. "Considering I told the chick who wrote the play that I wouldn't use that script to wipe my-"

"You are more influential than you think," Beck read his fortune aloud, interrupting Jade. "Cool."

Jade grumbled upon seeing the 'come on, just do it' look Beck gave her and crumbled the cookie in her hand. She pulled the fortune out and read, "You are one of the people who will go places in life…" She rolled her eyes and tossed the slip of paper onto her empty plate. "See? I could have told you that myself."

I laughed and Aly cracked her cookie open, and then read her fortune. "Love is grand, divorce is a hundred grand… What?" She tossed the fortune aside. "Of course_ I_ get the gag fortune."

"What's yours say, Gwen?" Beck asked, taking his debit card back from the waiter.

I looked down at my cookie, cracked it open, and then tossed both halves in my mouth. Nobody else ate theirs. I guess Aly thinks they have dairy in them or something… But these don't have pecan extract in them. I checked.

As I chewed, I picked up the fortune. After swallowing, I read, "Even during the biggest of disasters, something beautiful can happen…" I furrowed my eyebrows. What the heck does that mean?

"Don't worry about it," Aly said, flicking a piece of my bangs out of my face. "These things are just for fun."

"I hate fun," Jade said as Beck wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We know you do," Aly replied, smirking.

I smiled too, but still couldn't help but worry. Fortune cookies have never lied to me before…


	18. The Grunge Puncher

Hey, guys! The end of the last chapter got cut off, so if you want stuff to make more sense, please go back and read the last chapter. I fixed it... Sorry if it confused you guys... I fail.

But please enjoy another excellent chapter written by Carrie! 8D

* * *

**Aly's POV**

It was already Friday. The week passed by so quickly, well for most of us. Of course, it passed ultra slow for me. I had detention on Monday and then the other one was yesterday.

I studied Tori and Andre in the hall. He leaned against the locker next to hers, and I noted the way he watched her twist the combination lock. I had to admit, they were pretty cute together. Sighing, I opened my own locker and threw unneeded books in. Gwen had to be in Art class extra early, I think theyíre sculpting.

Answer me this: Who would want to man handle mud for forty-five minutes?

Not me.

"Hey there mini version of Tori's hot friend, Beck!" A slightly annoying voice rang in my ears. This voice could only belong to Trina Vega.

"What do you want, Trina?" My annoyed tone usually scared people away.

"I heard you and your sophomore friends are doing the choreography for the upcoming senior play," She smiled.

I slammed my locker shut. "Where is this conversation going?"

She sighed and picked a piece of hair out of my face. I swear if she touches me again...

"I really, really, really, want the lead. So I need help with my dancing. Dancing isn't one of my stronger talents."  
You have talent? I looked up with an unsure face and she pouted, sadly. Ugh, I really donít want to do this.

"Fine. I'll help you." I rolled my eyes. Please don't make me regret my decision.

Trina squealed loudly and ran off. "Yeah, you're welcome!" I yelled after her.

"Welcome for what?" Tori and Andre, hand in hand, were suddenly standing next to me.

Shaking my head, I mumbled, "I sort of agreed to help your sister with her dancing,"  
I could tell Andre was holding back laughter. "Little O, you got your work cut out for you."  
Before I could retort, the bell rang. I sarcastically smiled instead, and walked to class.

I'm probably going to be late I am walking rather slowly, mostly because I'm thinking about tomorrow. The Kickback starts at six, so I should start getting ready at like, three. I need to look amazing, and I need to make sure Gwen looks stunning.

I guess the lace on my converse must have been coming untied, because next thing I know, Iím face down on the floor.

"Whoa, Aly!" Beck?

"You okay?"  
What was he doing here? "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped." My brother helped me up and I dusted my jeans off. I frowned looking at my binder lying open on the ground, papers everywhere. "Great." I huffed.

Beck chuckled and started collecting the loose paper. He picked up Gwenís drawing and half looked disgusted. "This is cute."  
"Gwen drew it."  
He nodded and I shoved all the crap notes and whatnot into the shell of my binder. "What are you doing out of class?" I asked.

"Audition call backs. Shouldn't _you_be in class?" Beck smirked.

I shrugged. "Uh, yeah. I was just thinking and walking at the same time, apparently I'm very bad at multi-tasking."

He ruffled my hair. I'll kill him. "Well, I need to get to these call backs. And you need to get to class, baby sis."  
I did my signature eye roll and was somewhat weirded out that he called me 'baby sis'. Normally, Gwenny is the baby. Even if we're one year apart, she's still the baby Oliver. Maybe he was trying to remind me of the fact that I'm still a baby, as some adults would say. That happens to be one of my biggest pet peeves; saying that teenage girls were babies.

Uh, no. Fifteen years old is no longer a baby.

I tromped into my second period class, a good ten minutes late. "Ms. Oliver, is there any particular reason you're late. Bucking for another detention?" My teacher asked, obviously not caring what the answer was.

"I was kidnapped. I had to fight my way out of the back of some creepers van. I succeeded and found my way back to Hollywood Arts and was lucky enough to make it to class."  
My classmates giggled at my fictional story. My teacher on the other hand, pointed to my seat and continued to write on the black board.

Broadway Theatrics 101 wasnít the most boring class, but at the same time, it wasnít very exciting. Most of what we did were pop quizzes, Broadway trivia, techniques, and famous Broadway actors/actress'.

My fingers swayed across my desk and rehearsed 'River Flows in You'. I absolutely loved the piano, but the violin was a different story.

'It's more lady-like,' my mother would told me when I was seven. Apparently, second grade is the best time to encourage your child to play an instrument. Even though I didn't actually get to pick one, my mother did that for me. After a few months of screeching violins, I really, really, really, wanted to take piano lessons. Mommy dearest agreed, but only if I kept up with my violin. Hurray.

I had to hand it to Gwen; she found a way to break every 'lady-like' instrument my mother threw at her. She finally allowed her to play the drums. Either that or Gwen would have a temper tantrum, which I taught her how to do, and she would somehow get her way.

/

Ugh, this day had gone on long enough. "Ready to go?" Gwen tapped my shoulder and smiled.

I nodded and we walked to meet Jade and Beck. "I am so excited," She squealed.

We were both anticipating tomorrow. It was her first Kickback and she actually had a date.

Thinking back to my first Kickback, I don't remember having a date. Rex offered to be my date, but it'd just be creepy having Robbie there too. Wait...Rex is a puppet. Why did I consider letting him being my date?

We met Jade and Beck by the front entrance and stumbled through the parking lot packed with happy friday children.

"You're dance stuff?" Gwen pointed down at my purple Adidas bag. Oh right. Trina's house.

"Beeecckk, you gotta drive me to...the _Vega_ house." I spit the last few words out.

Jade, struggled, but twisted herself around. "Why would you wanna go there?" She sounded disgusted.

"I told Trina Vega that I would help with her dance moves for this play thing,"

Gwen stuck her tounge out. "Sucks to be Aly."

I kicked her leg and Beck gave me a scorn look in the mirror. "No kicking."

We arrived shortly at the Vega household and I already wanted to go home. "Thanks, I'll text you later," I waved them goodbye and made my way to the front door.

I debated whether to walk right in or knock. I've never been here before, so I guess it'd be nicer to-

Yeah, I walked in.

"Hello?"

"I have a bat!" Tori yelled from in the kitchen. She thought I was a robber...great.

"Tori? It's me. Aly."

She came out from behind the counter and looked quite embarassed. "Oh, sorry. Why didn't you knock?"

"I don't really knock." I threw my bag on the couch and unzipped it. Inside contained my HA sweatpants and a loose t-shirt I had coincidently borrowed from Beck and never gave back.

"So why are you here?" Tori asked, craining her neck to peak inside my bag. Tsk, tsk, looking at other peoples things.

"Trina asked me to help her with her dancing. -Do you have a bathroom?" I asked pointing to my clothes.

"Upstairs." She pointed at the stairs like I was stupid. I nodded and ran up the stairs in search for this bathroom. The first door I chose happened to be Tori's room.

'Make it Shine' was plastered on her bed frame. Jeez, a little bit cocky are we? On her vanity mirror there was a picture of her and Andre at Freezy Queen...drinking the same milkshake. Okay, I will never do that with Sean. That's like, unsanitary, and I don't drink milkshakes. Score for Aly.

I slipped out of her room and finally found the bathroom. After changing into my dance attire, I made my way back down the stairs only to find Trina 'stretching'.

"Hey, dance buddy." She patted my shoulder. See? There she goes with the touching again.

"Hey, uh, stretching there?" I almost laughed. Trina was attempting to do a split, but couldn't quite make it. I looked back at Tori who raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'good luck'.

I'll need it.

**Gwens POV**

Today's Saturday. Do you even know what this means?

It means amazing things are going to happen tonight.

Ugh, where's Aly? Oh wait...it's only 7:30am. She's asleep. Mm...I could go wake her up.

I crept out of my room and across the hallway. Her bed was a mess and she was somewhere in it. I opened her closet door, suprised it didn't wake her up, and pulled out a tennis racket.

I twirled the racket around a few times before continuously poking her with it.

She mumbled a bit, turned over and burried herself in her blankets.

I sighed. "Aly, wake up."

Silence.

"Allison, Sean's here!"

Aly flew out of bed and fell onto the floor. "What? Where?"

I burst out laughing and she angrily stared up at me. "You're so dead."

A few moments later, my body hurt. I'm guessing I'll have a few bruises. If our mother hadn't screamed at us for yelling, I might just be in a coma.

Okay, so maybe I wouldn't, but still. It hurt. A lot.

I would have gotten her back by now, but she had already gotten in the shower.

Walking past the bathroom I heard her singing 'Walk on Water or Drown'. I really wish I could sing...but I can't. So I'll live with that. I mean, Aly can't draw for anything. She's like, artisticly challenged.

My outfit was layed out over my bed, just begging me to get dressed. If I get dressed to early, then I'll end up getting something on myself and I'll just be a big mess. Aly promised she'd do my makeup and hair, so that area was covered.

"Gwenny, I'll be ready in like, an hour, and then we'll work on you." My big sis walked by in her green robe and white head wrap.

I groaned. I couldn't even talk to Beck and warn him about monitoring mine and David's activities. He was at Jade's, helping her get ready, and getting ready.

I might as well re-watch the last episode of Glee. Considering I wouldn't get my proper fill until it comes back from it's break. Phooey.

/

"Ouch!" I whined. Aly burned me with the curling iron for the umpteenth time. "If you stop moving, this'll work out..."

I personally think she's enjoying burning my ears off.

"Look, we're done." She unplugged her curler and set it aside to cool. I looked in the mirror and checked every inch of my body. And I actually looked...amazing. Even my face, that I'm not very fond of, looks good! I gave Aly a quick hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You look stunning." She stood next to me in the reflection. Aly wasn't dressed yet, but her hair was straightened with her bangs pinned back into a slight poof. Her makeup was it's normal light appliance.

Her PearPhone blinked and she sighed. "I still have to get dressed," She started to take her shirt off and I awkwardly turned around. Oh, Aly. No shame.

After a few minutes she deemed she was ready. I looked back and she was wearing a white leather crop motor jacket with a tan tank top underneath, her light blue jeans were super skinny and her feet resided in beige heels.

Once again, Aly looked gorgeous.

We inspected the mirror once again, looking for any flaws.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Beck stood in the doorway.

"Ready." Aly and I said in unision. We're so in sync.

/

I have to admit, this was pretty spectactular.

Aly and I made sure to stay far away from Beck with our dates. He might try and kill them. I actually didn't know where Aly and Sean ran off to. As long as it wasn't sucking face, it's cool.

David twirled me around and a couple near the auditorium entrance were whispering. But, they were pointing in Aly and Sean's direction. Oh hey, there they are.

I pretended to adjust my wedge to get a better listen.

"I don't even understand why Sean Moretti is here with her, she's such a..." My eye twinged at the word. I didn't even have enough time to comprehend what I was doing.

My fist makes a nasty sound when it connects with the grunge's face. She fell to the floor, clutching her nose.

What did I just do?

"Gwen!" It was Beck. I grabbed my fist in agony. I didn't know it would hurt that much...

My brother held my shoulders. "What the chizz happened?"

"That stupid _grunge_ called Aly a-" I stopped, not wanting to repeat the word. Well, I did, but she used it to desrcibe my sister.

"Called Aly a what?" Allison stood behind me, Seans arm around her waist.

I'm so sorry, Aly. "She called you a whore."

If Sean and Jade weren't so quick to catch her, my sister would have lunged herself onto the girl whom was now sitting up.

"I seriously swear I'd kick your butt if I could get over there!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

Beck left me and attempted to calm Aly down. Cat joined me and looked over my fist. "Do you want any ice?"

"No, no. I'm fine." I returned my attention to the large group of people who looked as if they were ready to tear each others throats out.

"Dude, that freshman just broke my girlfriends nose!" The voice of an angry boyfriend eruppted on the scene.

Sean detached his arm from Aly and stood next to David, who honestly didn't look like he was going to pee himself. He sort of had that mean-ish looking demeanor on.

"She called my girlfriend a whore," Sean said through his teeth.

I looked at Aly, whose face lit up at the word girlfriend.

Tori and Andre came over, hearing all the commotion.

Cat whispered our situation to Tori and frowned.

She stole Andre's drink and walked over to the boy and his girlfriend. Smiling, she dumped both drinks on each of them.

I thought this would be a good time for laughter, but instead a screaming match took place.

Everything was a blur, and I don't even know who was screaming at who. Eventually, Sikowitz and Lane disrupted the fight with a blow horn.

Everyone calmed themselves down a bit and disbursed. "Gwendolyn Joyce, you are possibly the coolest sister ever!" Aly hugged me tightly and smiled.

"Yeah, Gwen. That was pretty impressive." Jade looked at Beck, who either looked mad or happy. I couldn't tell.

"Tell me I'm not in trouble," I whimpered.

He grinned. "If you wouldn't have done it, I would have."

"And if Beck wouldn't have done it, I would have." Sean smirked at Aly.

The others started babbling on about what a grunge that chick was, but David stayed silent. "Hey, David and I are gonna get some ice," My sister nodded and winked. What's that supposed to mean?

We were almost to the Grub Truck and David stopped. "Gwen, you're really brave."

Oh gosh. I'm brave? If only he knew...

"Thanks, but-"

Our lips collided and 'Fearless' started playing in the back of my mind. _It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something; it's fearless._

He broke off and I bit back a frown. "S-sorry," He stuttered.

I pushed my finger to his lips.

"Don't be."


	19. Greg or George or Garfield or Whatever

**Aly's POV**

The nerve of that gank. She trashes me behind my back without even knowing me and gets all wazzed off when somebody gives her her just desserts. She's lucky she and her idiot boyfriend left when they did, or I would have totally opened a can of whoopass on them.

Well, I would have if Jade and Sean hadn't been there.

Sean...

He called me his girlfriend. That makes all that yelling and screaming drama worth it.

"Don't listen to that grunge, Aly," Sean told me, handing me a drink as we sat outside the auditorium doors, the place where we first met. "Everyone knows Liv has slept with half the school." Huh. The grunge has a name. "And Pete is too dumb to realize his girlfriend's the easiest chick in school." Apparently the boyfriend has a name too.

"Please, like I care what she thinks." I rolled my eyes as I accepted the drink.

"She's probably just jealous." Sean gave me a grin. "Because I rejected her."

I looked back at him. "Really? When?"

He shrugged. "Pfft, I dunno. A month or so ago. She kept bugging me and one day I got fed up and told her that I don't date skanks."

I let out a curt laugh and raised an eyebrow. "So I guess I don't have to worry about her being right?" I sarcastically asked.

Sean laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. When most guys do that to girls, it always looks cheap, like all they want to do is feel your butt. But Sean was gentle... It felt nice having his strong arm wrapped around me. It made me feel safe... And loved.

"You're far from it, Al. You're not like her, or other girls. You're special."

Our eyes locked and before I knew it, his lips were pressed to mine.

This wasn't my first kiss. My first kiss had been during a game of spin the bottle at my friend's thirteenth birthday party with some guy named Greg or Geoff or Gordon or something. He tasted like onion dip and his braces cut my lower lip. It goes without saying that that wasn't how I wanted my first kiss to go.

Sean, on the other hand, had surprisingly soft lips for a guy and he tasted like the punch he had been drinking. He wasn't forceful about it like the G name guy was. He was perfect.

This was the first kiss I had that really felt special.

He slowly pulled away and our eyes locked again. He gave me a small smile and whispered, "I guess I don't really have to ask now."

"I'd still like it if you did." I smiled back.

He laughed, took my hand, looked into my eyes and asked, "Aly, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Allison Oliver is officially off the market, boys.

/

We walked back to the Asphalt Cafe, where we were able to see David with Gwen, twirling her around. And Beck was nowhere in sight. Good.

"Hey, freshmen," I greeted, letting Sean put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi," David greeted as Gwen giggled, dizzy from him twirling her.

"Hey, Gwen, David," Sean greeted. "I can see you two are enjoying yourselves."

"Oh, you better believe it!" Gwen practically squealed, dizzily walking back to David's side.

Wait. Gwen's giggly, but not this giggly...

Oh my God.

She didn't.

She **did**. Her blue eyes were practically screaming _I'm no longer a kiss virgin! _

"You know what would be fun?" I suddenly asked. "If Sean and David got to know each other better!" I didn't give either of them a choice and left them outside the school doors as I dragged my sister into the building and only stopped once we reached the soda machines.

"Allison, what are-"

"You and David kissed, didn't you? Don't you dare lie to me."

She bit her lip, but it did nothing to hide her grin.

"Gwen!" I gave her a hug. "OMG, my baby sister is all grown up!" I was spazzing out even worse than Cat would have, but my sister got her first kiss! That is a big moment in a young lady's life!

"Shut up," she told me, but she still let out a laugh.

"I demand details." Gwen walked towards the steps to sit down and I followed.

"It wasn't what I expected it to be..." I was about to ask her just what she meant by that, but she broke out in a huge grin and added, "It was even better. How was your kiss with Sean?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, how did you know about that?"

"I'm your sister. I can tell... And Sean had some lipstick smudged on his mouth."

I crossed my arms. I need to wear a more smear-resistant lipstick... "It was better that the kiss with Grady. Like, a thousand times better."

"I thought his name was George."

"It doesn't matter. The point is..." I couldn't control the huge smile that spread across my face. "We're officially a couple."

Gwen squealed, throwing her arms around me. "Omigod, that means all of the Olivers are taken!"

"Yeah, I guess-" I stopped talking and looked at her with wide brown eyes. "Wait, you mean David-"

Gwen nodded, looking ready to explode from excitement. "He asked me to be his girlfriend a few minutes after we kissed, when he got me some ice for my hand. And of course I said yes!" She hopped up, dragging her with me. "We are SO changing our relationship statuses when we get home!"

Yeah, I'd like to see Beck's face when he sees those in his Slap news feed.

/ /

**Jade's POV**

"Liv Jackson irritates me more than Tori Vega, and I didn't think that was possible." I dipped my chip into the salsa bowl and popped it in my mouth. "She's lucky Pete Kane's too stupid to see that she's just using him so she can say she's dating someone. And so she can make him buy her lip gloss or whatever it is that annoying ganks have their moron boyfriends buy them."

"Yeah, totally," Beck muttered, not even looking at me. His eyes were scanning the crowd from the snack table we were standing by.

I raised my pierced eyebrow. "Beck, I've been thinking about dying my hair blue. Not just a streak. I'm talking Cat hair coverage." That should get him to focus on me. Just like he should.

"Yeah, go for it," Beck said, still not looking at me. He's not even trying to pay attention.

"Beck, I'm pregnant. You're not the father. Aly is."

That got his attention. "What about Aly?"

Oh. Well, that part did.

"Beckett, stop staring into space like an idiot and pay attention to your girlfriend," I demanded, slapping his arm.

"I'm not staring into space," Beck told me, rubbing his arm where I hit it. Wuss. "I was looking... For someone."

"Would those someones happen to be Aly, Gwen, Sean and String Bean?"

Beck paused. He then sighed and said, "David's the tallest fourteen year old in history, you think he'd be easier to spot."

I rolled my eyes. "Just let your sisters have a good time, dude... I gotta give Gwen and Aly credit. If I had a brother like you, I'd rip his head off."

"Yeah, totally," Beck mumbled, looking back out at the crowd.

"Beckett James Oliver, stop ignoring me or I'll buy Aly and Gwen a box of condoms and tell them to go to town," I threatened.

That certainly got his attention again.

"I'm sorry, babe," he quietly said, giving me a sincerely apologetic face. Damn him for being so attractive. "I just... I don't want..."

"I get it," I said, the irritation in my tone somewhat fading. "You care about them and don't want them to get hurt. Even I have to admit that's really sweet." He gave me a small smile. "But you just saw what happens when you mess with an Oliver girl. You get punched in the face just for saying something terrible... And that's from Little Miss Sunshine." I shook my head. "Aly probably would have gotten arrested for what she would have done if it had been the other way around."

Beck gave me a full smile and placed his hand on the small of my back. "You're right... Gwen and Aly can take care of themselves... For the most part. Gwen still has trouble tying her shoes."

I rolled my eyes. So that's why every time one of her shoelaces come undone, either Beck or Aly tie it for her. I just thought she was lazy.

"I know they're not four and five years old anymore and don't need me to protect them from everything," Beck continued. "It's just hard to accept that sometimes, you know?"

"No. I don't have younger siblings."

Beck sighed. "You do too know."

I guess I did. Aly and Gwen were twelve and eleven when I first met them. I never did like kids or anybody younger than me in general, but those two were different. Aly wasn't an idiot like most twelve year olds. I actually liked her as a person, not just because she was Beck's sister. And Gwen... Well, me liking her is sort of comparable to my odd friendship with Cat that somehow works.

The point is, over the three years that I've been dating Beck, I've watched Gwen and Aly grow from twiggy, squeaky-voiced preteens to teenagers with actual boobs and all that chizz. I still feel like they're younger than they actually are... More with Gwen than Aly because, you know, she acts younger.

It must be even harder for Beck, considering he's the one who grew up with them and all.

"Stop trying to stalk your sisters and just enjoy yourself," I told him, trying to get back to the point. "I know for a fact that no one is in the Black Box right now."

"Uh, okay. Why is this something to discuss?" God, my boyfriend is dense.

I pulled something out of the pocket of my black skinny jeans and dangled it in front of his face. "Look what I have."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "A key?"

"A key to the Black Box Theater, to be exact. I stole one from Sikowitz and made a copy... We can unlock the doors..." I pressed myself against him. "Then lock ourselves in..." I leaned closer so that our lips were mere centimeters away from each other and whispered, "And then we can both enjoy ourselves."

The next thing I knew, we were in the pitch dark theater, half of our clothes carelessly tossed to the ground as our lips hungrily collided and our tongues wrestled each other.

And people say I don't do anything for anyone else.

Yeah, you're welcome, Aly and Gwen.

/

The Kickback was over before we knew it and it was time to leave before Lane or Sikowitz caught us. While Beck slipped his shirt back on and I re-hooked my bra, I couldn't help but wonder about Aly and Gwen. Well, David seemed like an okay kid, so I wasn't really as worried about Gwen as I was about Aly.

I didn't think anything would happen on the first date, like… what Beck and I just did. I just wondered if this Sean guy was as perfect as he seemed to be.

He seemed nice. Usually nice irritates me, but he wasn't a lame kind of nice, like Vega. He was pretty much the closest a guy could come to perfect… Besides Beck, of course. I didn't think he would hurt her, but there was something in the back of my mind that made me think Aly and Sean's relationship wouldn't be quite as innocent as Gwen and String Bean's.

I knew they wouldn't… do what Beck and I just did, on their first date, but Aly's a teenager. A fifteen year old girl with a sexy Italian dude for a boyfriend. Beck and I lost our virginity to each other when we were sixteen, and Aly's birthday's not _that_ far away…

I'm not so much worried for Aly. She's smart and she can make her own decisions. I'm worried about Beck.

He's already freaking out about Aly and Gwen just dating these guys. If he finds out that one of them has become sexually active…

He would most likely burst into flames.

We redressed, locked the doors and attempted to do something with our hair as we joined Aly and Gwen by Beck's car, since Sean and David had both just left.

After we got in and Beck drove off, he finally noticed the small trophy in Gwen's hands. "Hey, you won the limbo contest," he said, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Gwen giggled. I hate giggling, but I'll let it slide, since it's Gwen. "Yeah, isn't that great?"

"Gwen, you're like the shortest girl at Hollywood Arts. That's not that much of an accomplishment." I smirked and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

Beck and I had talked on our way to the car, and agreed that I would just go home with them and stay in the RV. It was late and my dad would just scream at me for stomping around the house at midnight. Besides, it's not like they care if I sleep over at Beck's. They think he's a good influence… Which is weird for a set of parents to think about their daughter's boyfriend.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, Aly winked at me and said, "Have fun."

Gwen just looked confused at Aly's winking. Oh, Gwendolyn. So young, yet so ignorant.

After they were in the house, Beck pulled his keys out to unlock the door to the RV, but shouting from the house stopped him right in his tracks.

"Who the chizz is yelling?" I asked, trying to look through the windows, but the blinds were all down.

Beck sighed, looking a little worried. "My mom and dad."

Jane and James Oliver screaming at each other was nothing new, but it was never so loud and so, so angry.

And I thought my parents were a wreck.

Shattering glass could be heard and Beck, who was usually the most calm person I know, looked genuinely scared.

"I have to go in there."


	20. Relationship Statues Updated

**Gwen's POV**

"I work and work and work and work for this family, and all I get in return is my children coming home at all ends of the night!" My father was drunk. Anyone could see that.

"They were at their school for heavens sake, James!" My mother wasn't as drunk, but there were empty, broken, wine glass remains were scattered across the floor by her feet.

"Dad, maybe you should just go to bed," Aly quietly interjected.

He turned to her with stone eyes and a forceful slap was delivered to her face.

Aly had crashed into the side table by the couch. The loud crashing noise could probably be heard from Cat's house.

"And you think just because you're out all night dancing with boys like a little _tramp;_ that you can tell _me_ what to do?" My father yelled. He was the picture of livid, and I couldn't even understand why. He and my mother had another go at it, yelling and whatnot. I crept over to Aly and helped her up.

She leaned against the wall, trying to get stray shards of the lamp out of her arm.

I heard my fathers slurs growing more slurr-ier with every word. Good, he was on the verge of passing out. Seconds later, as his head hit the couch cushion, Beck and Jade burst through the door. I held my fingers to my lips, making it clear to Beck not to say anything.

My mother looked back at my brother. "Beckett, take Allison and Gwendolyn in the RV. _Now._"

I swear Beck looked like he wanted to kill my dad. Jade walked over and grabbed my hand, leading me out the front door. Beck had Aly, and soon enough we were all in the safety of the Silver Streak.

"Gwen, are you okay?" My older sister looked shell-shocked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But...are you? I mean, your arm," I pulled her arm towards me to inspect it.

"I'm fine."

Beck was busy looking for Band-Aids or bandages for Aly's cuts.

"What happened?" Jade rubbed her eyes all tired like.

I shrugged. "We just walked in and our parents were already fighting, and then my dad started yelling at us saying how we were late, and then Aly got pushed..."

"We should really just forget. Because that's just what's gonna happen when he wakes up tomorrow. He'll forget everything he said and everything he did. At dinner, he'll ask me what happened to my arm and I'll tell him I fell at dance and scraped it up or something." Aly rolled her eyes.

I knew she was right, though. Daddy always forgets when he has nights like this. We never do, but he does. Our mom we'll tell us he just had a little too much to drink because it was a stressful day at the office.

"Here, Al." Beck opened a wide tough stip band-aid and placed it on the cut up section of Aly's forearm. He cupped his hands around her face, "Now listen. You too, Gwen. What happened wasn't your fault."

I nodded, but Aly just got up pushing Beck out of the way. "I'm not retarted. Of course it's not my fault, I'm pretty sure it's Captain Morgan and Jack Daniels fault."

Beck shook his head and sighed.

Really, Aly? He was only trying to help. It helped me.

I watched as Allison opened the door and stepped outside. "Uhm, Aly?" Jade called after her.

"We can't all sleep in the RV, I'm going back in the house."

I looked at Beck, wondering if I should go after her. Instead he got up and made for the exit, "Stay." He told Jade and I before he walked out.

"I'm staying here because I want to stay here. Not because he told me." She mumbled.

I almost laughed. Jade didn't like being told what to do, but she always knew when Beck needed to be alone or something.

I couldn't help but wonder what Aly's problem was now.

**Aly's POV**

"Allison, are you gonna talk to me or not?" My older brother asked, walking from behind.

You wouldn't understand. You weren't there.

I sighed. "Why did he hit me, huh?"

Beck walked closer until he was next to me. "He's drunk, Aly."

"He didn't even yell at Gwen. Of course not, because she's better. She's always been better, hasn't she? That's why they adopted her. Because I was such a disappoinment, not growing up the way they planned. I'm just the trampy daughter after all..."

Did I really just blame Gwen? I shouldn't have said that, crap.

"Allison Jane. They didn't adopt Gwen because they didn't like you. That would be ridiculous, you were literally one year old when Gwen came." We had started walking and were already halfway down the road.

Of course I knew _why_ Gwen was put up for adoption.

Beck told me that her real mom got pregnant when she was sixteen and she didn't want a baby. What a bi- grunge.

"Even though you were a really annoying baby." Beck smirked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, thanks, Aladdin."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the RV.

"Aly-kins, are you okay?" Gwen hugged me upon entering. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." I looked over to Beck's bed which now held a sleeping Jade.

"Adorable." Beck whispered. Gwen and I exchanged a 'lolol, we should tell jade that' look.

After awhile, brother dear fell asleep, and then Gwen.

My sisters was on my lap and I looked down. Seriously, how could I live without this?

/

**Sean Moretti sent you a Relationship Request. **

I smiled to myself, hit accept and refeshed the page, just so I could see the words.

**Allison Oliver is dating** **Sean Moretti.**

New status update? I think so. _Kickback was AMAZING. _

I wonder what Beck's face will look like when he logs on and see's the new updates. He'd probably ask me a thousand questions and the yell about how I'm too young to have a boyfriend.

But, he and Jade were still sleeping. Gwen and I had woken up relatively early and quietly went into the house.

And I was right. The first words out of my dad's mouth: "Princess, what happened to your arm?"

I shrugged and told him I tripped at the Kickback and hurt myself. My mother gave me a nod of approval, like it was a prize to lie. Every bad thing that happens in this house just gets shoved aside.

My bulimia? _She'll get better eventually._

Gwen found out she was adopted? _It's no big deal, Gwendolyn._

Beck moved into a trailer? _That's nice, sweetheart. _

Daddy gets drunk and smashed you into a lamp? _Lie because it'll make everything better._

The hem of my sweatpants buzzed violently and I slid my phone out.

**New Text Message From Sexy McSexyton: **_thanks for accepting my request(:_

I forgot I hadn't changed his name in my phone. I smiled though. Duh, Sean. Of course I was going to accept it. I scrolled down the main slap page looking at everyones updates. Trina was practicing her moves, oh god. That lesson went terrible wrong. First off, she almost kicked me in the face. Second...well, she's just a really bad dancer.

Tori and Andre were going out to lunch. AW! I mean, oh, how fun.

Robbie was at his MawMaw's house. Really? I was under the impression he lived there...

Cat was re-dying her hair. I smiled. Cat was exceptionally good at dyeing hair. She's the only one I trust to dye my hair. Gwen said I should let it grow back in brown, but I like it better blonde.

Oh, look at that. Gwenny's update.

**Gwendolyn Oliver is now dating David Shizuka. **

I'm glad she has a boyfriend. Maybe now she'll learn to be more mature, and maybe, I dunno, have a major makeout session? How would that even work...David's extremally tall compared to my sister, so either he would have to bend down, or we'd have to get her some phone books.

There was a knock at my door. "Are you taking a shower?" Oh, it's Gwen.

"Later; come in." She walked in and plopped on my bed. "Did you check out The Slap?" She grinned.

"Oliver girls are taken," I chuckled and shut my laptop. It felt good to be taken. Like, I belonged to someone. Sure, I would miss checking out delicious hotties and wondering what are babies would look like...but yeah, I love Sean.

"David invited me over to his house to like, meet his parents on Monday." Gwen smiled brightly.

"Awesome. And then you guys can go up to his room," I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

She wasn't a complete idiot, "We've been on one date and you already want me to do the tongue with him?"

"The least you could do is let him get to second base."

"Alllllyyyy, shut up." She threw my panda pillow pet at my head.

"Just saying,"

"Well, sue me if I don't want David feeling me up. Would you want Sean too? I do recall you saying you don't like people putting their hands all over, " Gwen moved her bangs out of her face.

"Sean's not just a person, he's my boyfriend. And I totally _plan_ on letting him." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes back at me. "Oh, and should I tell Beck that?"

I gave her a serious looked and she raised her hands defensively.

Soon, I'll be eligible to join the tongue wrestling team. My tongue against Sean's. The thought of my boyfriend and I having a hot make out session seriously made me want to run to his house and glomp him. But, I couldn't do that.

I don't know where he lives.

I looked in the mirror across the room, mainly staring at my chest area. "Do you think my boobs are too small?"

"Bigger than mine," Her attention was taken over by the DS in her hands. When did that even get here?

"That is true."

"Why?" She looked up from her stupid game.

"I don't want Sean to have to go on an Easter egg hunt for them,"

Needless to say, Gwendolyn looked disgusted.

**Gwen's POV**

"An easter egg hunt?" I mumbled to no one. I sat on my bed backwards and put my feet on the wall. Aly was in the shower, taking forever as usual.

You know, how far would Aly really let him get? Personally, I don't want David's gigantic hands under my shirt. Making out would be pretty nice, but I still think I'm a bit young for the whole...second base thing.

"Beck saw your new relationship status," Jade called out, apparently walking up the stairs.

Poop.

She made it to my room and sat nex to me. "Did he completely freak out?"

"Well-"

"Gwendolyn! Allison!" And so the yelling begins. I facepalmed and hoisted myself right side up. Beck walked right in and crossed his arms in his ol' brotherly way. "Aly's in the shower." I said, refusing to look him in the eye.

"What did I do now?" As is on cue, Aly stepped in with fresh clothes and sopping wet hair.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "One date. One date and you're already on relationship status level?"

"Uh, yeah? Best. Date. Of my life," Aly smiled.

He sighed. "Gwen, you already know what I'm gonna say,"

"That broken glass isn't good for my tummy, although I may think it's kinda yummy. I should stay in school and don't eat broken glass."

And that's when Aly died of laughter.

"See? This is why they shouldn't be aloud to hang out with Robbie." Jade grinned and Beck ran his fingers through this hair.

Aly calmed herself and got off the carpet, "Alright, alright. I'm good. You were saying, bro?"

"Look, you two are seriously too young to have boyfriends. Your hormones are raging and things might happen."

Did my brother just say hormones?

"Oh? Things like what?" Aly basically dared him to say it. Beckett looked behind to his girlfriend for help.

"What he means is, he's afraid you'll go to far." Jade was in the corner cutting up construction paper.

Oh my god. He can't mean both of us. "Mainly you, Allison." Oh, good.

My sisters mouth gaped open, but then quickly shut. Weren't we _just _talking about this in her room? The whole second base thing?

She knew he was right, and he knew she knew he was right, which scared him.

Wow, I think the word 'knew' just lost it's meaning.

"Really? Because I know these two people who only waited until they were sixteen."

Beck looked worried and miffed, all in one face.

Oh, Aly. did you really have to?


	21. The One Where Austin's a Jerk

**Aly's POV**

A few minutes ago, Beck had been yelling at us about how we were too young to have boyfriends and how we'd turn into hormone-fueled sex fiends. Once I pointed out that he lost his virginity when he was merely a year older than me, my simple statement made the high and mighty Beckett finally stop his preaching.

Chalk one up for Aly.

"That's... How did you know about that?" That was all he could manage to say? Looks like I've got him.

"Let's just say you're not exactly quiet..." I smirked and Gwen bit her lip to keep from LOLing.

Jade looked up from the construction paper she was chopping up and glared at Beck. "I told you the walls on that RV weren't as thick as they looked..."

Beck shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Okay, we did, but... That's... Different."

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms. "How so?"

Beck paused, crossing his arms once again. "Because... Jade and I knew each other for years, even before we started dating-"

I interrupted him by saying, "Just because you sorta kinda knew each other before you asked her out means losing your V-card at age sixteen is okay?"

"Let me finish, Allison," Beck said, holding up a hand. "When we did decide to... do that, we made sure we were ready. We waited a good amount of time, two years exactly."

"So if Sean and I are still dating after two years, we'll have your blessing to do the deed?"

"Of course not," Beck exclaimed, knowing good and well that he was losing this fight. That didn't mean he was giving up, though.

"You are such a hypocrite!" I cried. "It's okay for you to have sex because you're a guy, but it's not okay for me because I'm a girl?"

"That's no what I'm trying to say," Beckett said, trying to keep his cool. "I'm just saying that you need to pace yourself, keep yourself in check and make sure things don't get out of hand."

"If you buy her some condoms, then you wouldn't have to worry either way," Jade muttered, tossing the teeny, tiny scraps of construction paper she chopped up all over Gwen like it was confetti. Gwen was not amused.

"Not helpful, Jade," Beck hissed through his teeth. He was not amused either. I was, though.

Jade shrugged. "Since when have I ever been?"

I was tired of him lecturing me. I'd say just about anything to get him to leave. And that's what I was going to do. "Beck, Sean and I just started going out. Even if we do stay together as long as you and Jade have, I don't think we're going to have sex." That's a lie. If we ever get to that point, I'm totally going to go for it. "I don't want to get pregnant anytime soon, if that's okay with you." That wasn't a lie, but even if Sean and I finally do have sex, we'll be careful. We totally will.

That finally got Beck to smile. Not a huge smile, but it was still a smile. "Okay, good to hear." He turned back to Gwen, who was pulling purple pieces of construction paper out of her hair. "And as for you…" He crossed his arms again. "Ditto. Don't let David push you into anything you're not comfortable with."

"Beck, have you ever _looked_ at the kid?" Jade asked, now chopping up an empty tissue box.

She had a point, but then again, Beck did too. Gwenny could be rather compliant about stuff, even if it would make her unhappy, when she thought it would make somebody else happy. And she was practically starving herself last week just so David could have a stick for a girlfriend, so who knows…

But Gwen wouldn't do that… I knew she wouldn't.

Gwen nodded at Beck. "Yeah, okay."

"You don't have to worry about Gwendolyn," I said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "She says she won't even let David slide into second base or-"

I was interrupted when my sister slapped me on the arm. "Allison! Don't talk about my boobs in front of Beck!"

As if things weren't awkward enough in here.

"Yeah… Let's avoid the B word around the older brother," Beck joked, in a better mood now that he knew the baby Oliver would probably stay innocent until she's forty nine. And a half.

Jade tossed Gwen's scissors on the carpet and stood up. "I'm hungry. Make me some food, Beck."

Beck chuckled as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "When did I become your personal chef?"

"When you realized that I can make you do whatever I want."

"Ah. I figured that would be the answer." He let a smile slip onto his lips as he slowly walked out the door, Jade close behind him.

"I like food!" Gwen called out, running after them.

"I also happen to enjoy food," I commented after getting onto my feet and following them.

Well, Beck was distracted and wouldn't bug me and Gwen about our love lives anymore…

Until he found out she was going to David's house on Monday.

**Gwen's POV**

Sunday went by super fast. I guess that was a good thing for once. I mean, we had school again on Monday and schoolwork is icky, even if Hollywood Arts is all kinds of epic, but Monday night was the night I was going to have dinner with David and his parents.

I mean, we had dinner with them a few weeks ago, but Mr. and Mrs. Shizuka spent the entire time talking to Mom and Daddy about work and old people stuff. I guess Austin was going to be there too. He mostly spent the last dinner talking to Beck, but he seemed okay, I guess. I didn't pay much attention to him, but he was related to David, so he had to be nice, right?

Speaking of me and David, our entire freshmen class was abuzz about our new relationship. People kept asking me how it happened and if it was super romantic or not, but I would just say, "A lady never kisses and tells," smirk at them, and walk off.

It made me feel totally BA.

"Hey there," David said, stopping by my locker right before our Drawing class. He looked around, then leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. He was probably looking for Beck. He'd better not be hiding in a trash can to spy on me or Aly or something.

Hmm. I wonder if Aly and Sean are getting as much attention as David and I are.

Probably. David's cute, but Sean's like a school heartthrob. Everybody in school must be talking about them.

"Hey, Dave," I greeted, smiling at him as I shut my locker. "Ready for our first class together as a couple?"

"You bet." He smiled and gently grabbed my book-free hand as we walked towards the classroom.

It felt good to have someone's hand to hold… Like, a boy's hand. A _boyfriend's_ hand. It made the nosy classmates and the whispers talking about our new relationship totally and completely worth it.

I guess you can't escape high school dating gossip no matter what kind of school you go to.

/

After school, Aly helped me get ready… again. She knows how to make me look good, and I really want to make a good first impression.

Well, a good first impression as their youngest son's first girlfriend.

Aly picked out a light pink baby doll dress with a white cardigan to go over it, my silver necklace with the cool key charm on it, and she even did my hair and make-up for me… Again. I need to learn how to fancy up by myself.

"Ouch!" I cried, jerking away as she burned the back of my neck. "Aly! Would it kill you to be careful with that thing?"

"Would it kill you to sit still?" she shot back, unplugging the curling iron. "We're done, anyway."

I stood up and looked into the bathroom mirror, smiling as soon as I did. My make-up was perfect, my hair was perfect, my outfit was perfect, myself… Well, I was close enough to perfect.

"Don't let Beckett bug you on the way there," Aly told me as we headed down the steps. Mom and Dad were working late, so my only option for a ride to the Shizuka residence was Beck. He sort of bugged out at the idea of me being in his house at first, but he calmed down once I told him it was to meet his parents, who were going to be there the entire time.

Sometimes I think Beck doesn't trust Aly or me. And sometimes I think everybody's wrong when they say he's the sane one in our family and he's just a lot better at hiding it around other people.

The ride there was actually somewhat typical. We talked, but just about usual stuff, like how school was and who Jade verbally abused. Beck didn't even mention David until we pulled up in front of his house.

After I gave Beck a kiss on the cheek and opened the door, Beck told me, "Have fun." I stepped out and before I could shut the door, he added, "Not too much fun th-" I slammed the door and waved at him before he could finish.

Spinning around, I started down the walkway toward the Shizuka house. It was pretty nice. Mr. Shizuka works at the same place as my dad in a similar position to his, so I figured their family was as well-off as ours was. Still, I was thoroughly impressed.

I rung the doorbell twice, resisting the urge to rapidly push it like I usually do. Be a lady, Gwendolyn.

David was the one to open the door, and he was dressed in a green dress-up shirt and a black tie and everything. His parents were right behind him, looking rather fancy-pants themselves. Good thing Aly talked me into changing out of the halter top and ripped jeans I wore to school.

"Gwen, hey," David said with a smile, giving me a gentle hug as he led me in.

"Hi," I cheekily greeted back. I politely waved to his parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Shizuka. It's nice to see you again."

"Gwen, no need to be so formal. Call me Shin." David's dad gave me a warm smile and David's mom walked up and gave me a hug that was so not as gentle as his.

"And you can call me Kimiko, sweetheart," she said right before letting me go.

"Will do," I told them with a smile. "I love your home, Mr. and Mrs. Sh- Kimiko and Shin."

I did. They had very Japanese feel to their home, with all kinds of cool foreign décor around the house. By that and Shin and Kimiko's very noticeable accents, I was guessing that David's parents were born and raised in Japan.

And the yakisoba dinner also made me see that they were clearly a family that enjoyed and embraced their culture. I had always wondered what my culture was. I sure don't know, considering I don't know anything about my genetics and neither do my parents. I could be, like, Jewish for all I know…

Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm not Jewish. But still.

"Dinner is delicious, Kimiko," I said as I dabbed my mouth with a napkin.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, sweetie. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"I've never had much Japanese food, but I love trying new things." I smiled back, taking another bite of my noodles and vegetables. "I've always thought Japanese culture was interesting. I'd love to know more about my background."

"Then why don't you?" Austin, who was seated across from me, asked.

David, seated to my left, glared at him. "Dude, you know why."

Austin blinked, then realized. "Oh yeah. You're adopted, aren't you?"

"Um, yes," I quietly said. I didn't really like to talk about that. I was an Oliver, it was simple as that.

"Why?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Why'd your mom put you up for adoption?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "Austin, that isn't-"

"Was she like some teenager who got knocked up or a crack whore or something?"

I audibly gasped, David was giving him a look that could kill and Kimiko almost choked on her water. "Austin Shizuka, you-"

"Or did she just not want you?"

Shin, who was now red in the face, stood up and grabbed Austin by the back of his shirt. He started screaming at him in Japanese as he dragged him out of the dining room and down the hall.

I could still hear him screaming at the seventeen year old, and David had his hand on my shoulder. "Gwen, don't listen to him. Austin's an idiot. He never thinks before he says anything. Please, _please_ don't cry."

I hadn't even realized that silent tears had began streaming down my cheeks. Coming to that realization only made me want to sob and I covered my face in embarrassment. Crying like a baby isn't the best way to make a good impression.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry for my son's behavior," Kimiko quietly said, standing up and walking over to give me a hug. She wiped my tears away and seriously said, "Austin is going to be severely punished for his rudeness. We do not tolerate that kind of behavior." She looked back at David. "Why don't you take Gwen upstairs? You aren't going to want to be anywhere near here when I get my hands on Austin…" She walked off and David took my hand before leading me up the steps. We were luckily almost done with dinner anyway.

David gently led me into his dark blue room and shut the door. It was pretty clean for a boy's room.

He sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. After I sat down, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm going to kill Austin. I swear to God, I am."

"Don't. I don't like it when siblings fight," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't usually let that kind of stuff get to me. I love my family and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world… But I would have liked to been able to answer him."

David looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

I sniffled and David offered me his tie. I let out a small laugh and dabbed my eyes with it. "I… I don't know about my birth parents. It wouldn't get to me as much if I knew about them and why they put me up for adoption, but my parents won't tell me anything. Beck and Aly won't say anything about it either. I know they know. Out of the two times I've asked, Aly always opens her mouth and Beck shuts her up…"

"Maybe they're just trying to protect you," David suggested, rubbing small circles in my back with his hand.

"It just makes me feel bad knowing that the one person in the world who was supposed to love me just gave me away like that…" I sniffled again. "I don't think about it much, since I already have a family… I just get curious sometimes, you know? Like, what my birth mother's story was and why she did what she did."

"I don't know how you feel," David quietly mentioned, still rubbing my back to stop my sparse sobs. "I don't know why your mother gave you up… But I know she missed out on a great girl." He kissed the top of my head, which made me feel a thousand times better. "And I think you were meant to be part of the Oliver family. Who else would punch skunk bags in the face whenever they diss your sister?"

That finally got a real smile on my face and we just sat there for a while, enjoying the peaceful moment.

Well, it would have been more peaceful if Shin and Kimiko weren't screaming at Austin and Austin wasn't crying, but that actually made me feel better too.


	22. Sexy Edward Cullen Grin of Sexiness

**Aly's POV**

Gwen was out, parents were out, Beck was playing driver for Gwen, and I'm being awesome alone in my room.

For the first day with an official boyfriend, it was actually pretty normal. Aside from the questions and comments I got when Sean waited for me after dance so we could walk to class together.

_'So you and Sean Moretti really dating?'_

_'He's so fine, girl.' _

_'Have you kissed yet?'_

Yes, I know, and absolutely.

Oh and then there was History, when Liv Jackson came in to give the teacher a note. She had a bandaged nose and everything. Priceless.

Thank you Gwendolyn. Merci beaucoup.

"Hey," Beck waltzed in my room, back from dropping Gwenners off.

"You didn't say anything embarrassing did you?" I raised my eyebrows.

My brother just shrugged. "She slammed the door before I could say anything besides 'have fun'."

I smiled. Good girl, Gwen.

Oh, alliteration.

"About yesterday, I...I know you'll make the right choices. It's just hard to see my baby sisters grow up, ya'know?"

"No, I don't know."

Beck sighed. "Seriously. I don't want you- going too far."

"Beckett, you do understand that ever since puberty, a lot of guys ogle my goodies? I haven't let them in my pants." I grinned, making a good point.

Ten points for Aly making a reference to RENT.

Another ten for making Beck very, v_ery_ uncomfortable. I guess using the terms 'puberty' and 'goodies' in the same sentence is a sure fire way to make any brother shut up. And of course the 'letting them in my pants' part was just a bonus.

"Annnnyyywaayy," He coughed, "- Like I said, I _know _you'll make the right choices." and patted my head.

"Yup," I squeaked out.

Honestly, I just said that because it was the answer he wanted.

/

It was about eight when Beck went to pick Gwen up, and I wasn't aloud to go with him, because Mother decided I should practice my violin.

Yay.

As my ears slowly bleed and fall off.

So here I sat in my HA sweat shorts, tank top and rainbow socks, playing the violin. Ugh, my fingers hurt from holding this stupid bow like a nincompoop. I really would like to set this 'delicate' instrument on fire. _Mendelssohn violin concerto in E minor._

Gross.

It's not even that I'm bad at this piece of poo, I just hate it. Throwing it out the second story window seemed like a pretty chill idea.

Thank the lord. Beck's car pulled up to the front of the house, dropping off my sister.

"Yeah, I'm done with this." I threw it to the floor and my mother just sighed.

Gwen opened the door and I lunged myself onto her. "How was it, how was it, how was it?"

She smiled. "Well, I'll tell you, after you help me get this makeup crud off my face."

**Gwen's POV**

"Did you let him feel you up?" Aly pestered me with her questions, over and over.

"No! I told you, we had dinner."

She stuck her tongue out, not pleased with my answer. "I had some toast for dinner. Parentals didn't come home until like, five minutes before Beck left. So I was stuck with Mr. Let's Talk Until We're Sure Aly Dies A Virgin."

I let out a short giggle and sighed happily, "We had this really great Japanese stuff. I'm totally gonna read more about their culture..."

And then I remembered where the talk about culture had landed me at the Shizuka house.

Aly stared at me. "Something happened didn't it?" She didn't even say something suggestively, like she normally would when I talk about David and I being together.

"Austin, the big jerk face started asking why I was adopted. It's not even like I knew the answer...to any of his questions. Including why my mother gave me up," I found my tears coming out again and Aly slid down from the sink/counter thing and hugged me.

"Gwenny-Gwen." She sighed.

"I don't understand why nobody will tell me!" I cried out and felt mascara running down my cheeks.

Aly looked away, like she always does when I talk about this.

"Mom and Dad adopted you because I was a really annoying baby. True story." She smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh a little myself, "You're probably right...Now can we seriously take this off?"

Aly grabbed a rag and wiped my tears, along with the excess mascara on my cheeks.

Then she started wiping violently.

"Dude, you're gonna scrape my skin off!" I yelled in pain.

"It's not fault it's barely coming off,"

"It's your fault, because you had to cake it on there!"

/

It was lunchtime here at Hollywood Arts, and I was currently walking nervously to my brothers table.

"C'mon, Gwen, you have to tell him. It was your idea," Sean rubbed my back encouragingly.

Despite her attempts to latch onto Sean, I pulled Aly to the table with me. The gang looked up at me waiting for me to open my mouth.

"Hey, uhm, I- Aly wants to tell you something!" I blurted out. Darn, I couldn't even tell my own brother I'd rather sit with my boyfriend than with him and our friends.

Aly sighed angrily. "Gwen, David, Sean and I are sitting together. Over there. Away from you." She looked at me. "See? Not that hard."

Beck's mouth hung open as he searched for the words to tell us not to sit with them. Selfish.

"Have fun," Jade nodded and kissed Beck, buying us time to escape.

My sister and I exchanged a smile and walked off to sit with our beloveds. "Love you Jade!"

Sean put his arm around her, just like Beck does to Jade. David kissed my cheek and we scooted together _real_ close.

"So, how about we play a game to get to know each other," David suggested.

I could feel my sister about to say something sarcastic so I cut her off, "Sounds fun." He smiled back.

Melting, melting.

"Okay, I'll ask Gwen a question, then she'll ask Sean, Sean will ask Aly and then we go backwards."

Cool, I get it. Aly-kins and Sean did look a bit confused, however. "So Gwen: what's your favorite color?"

What a generic question, it's so easy.

"My favorite colors are bright blue and neon green. I like bright." I giggled.

David put his arm around my shoulders and stole one of my croutons. "Okay, and now you ask Sean a question."

Sean did what Aly likes to call 'his Sexy Edward Cullen grin.'

I thought for a minute, "What's your favorite thing about Allison?"

"Even though I do love everything about my baby, if I have to be more specific, her smile." He lifted her chin with his fingers and she gave him the smile he wanted. Teeth and all. She blushed vigorously afterwards. That is so adorable. "So, Als, what's your favorite thing about me?"

Aly forked a cucumber and brought it to her lips. "Is your ass a plausible answer?"

David and I laughed and Sean non seriously rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, your eyes. Because they're clear and bright, and I can tell when you're lying." The cucumber entered her mouth and she laid down her fork.

"Realllly," He played with the flyaway bang pieces on the side of her face.

A few more questions were asked, and answers were given. The end of lunch was approaching, so we quit the game.

"You look so pretty today, Gwen. I love your hair down," David whispered. He's so sweet. Maybe I _should _leave my hair down more often...although it does get in the way of me drawing.

I learned that enchiladas are David's favorite food, Sean can speak fluent Italian, and Aly apparently has reoccurring dreams about her Draco Malfoy getting married, Chris from TDI being the minister.

Not even the real Draco Malfoy; the girl who plays Draco Malfoy in A Very Potter Musical.

My sister is a weirdo.

/

"Are you sure,- we should,- be doing this,- in the hallway?" I heard Sean ask between lip smacks. Aly pulled back and smirked before leaning in and practically sticking her tongue down his throat.

"Never mind then," He chuckled when they broke away.

This is so disturbing.

"Let me tell you about the way she looks, the way she acts and the color of her hair..." Sean sang softly into my sisters ear.

That's enough of that good sir. "You know, Beck's gonna be here in a few minutes, and you're expressing all sorts of forms of PDA."

With that said, they stopped, just in time for David walked up with a shakey Austin. "Hey babe,"

Babe. The way he says it makes him ten times more attractive to me.

"-My brother wants to apologize. Austin," David growled pushing Austin.

"I'm sorry I questioned you about your mother. It wasn't my place to ask such things." He whispered. It must be awkward, having to apologize to an under classmen. Although, I was at his house while he was totes crying like a baby.

"It's fine, I guess. Besides, the Olivers needed a less annoying girl in their household." I winked at Aly and she grinned.

Austin nodded and walked away in defeat.

David sighed, "I hit him a few times last night,"

I almost gasped, but took this as a compliment. He cares enough about me to hit his own brother for being a meanie.

He leaned down and kissed me, _on the lips. _

"And I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," I heard Beck's foot steps coming towards us and frowned. Thanks for ruining the girlfriend boyfriend moment.

"You should have been here earlier, Aly and Sean were tongue-"

"Shut up, Gwen!" My arm started to throb. Oh, probably because my sister punched me.

Andre and Jade held in laughter and Tori was trying to prevent their laughter.

Beck looked at Aly and Sean and shook his head. Sean just looked away sheepishly and Aly almost laughed herself.

"Mom's picking me up after Art Club, so no need to worry." I said rubbing my arm.

Everyone was getting ready to leave, and I was lucky enough to get to stay after for Art Club.

"See you lates, Gwenny-Gwen." Aly kissed my forehead and immediately started texting and walking with Sean out the door. She had been on a 'no texting during school' kick. Must have been the numerous detentions she received. They finally taught her.

Beck kissed the top of my head and gave David a hard glare that said, 'I swear they'll never find you.'

David gently caught a hold of my hand and we started walking, waving back at my siblings and friends.

**Aly's POV**

Sean and I were waiting outside the doors for the Beck and Jade to come out and collect me.

"Do you know Jade told Beck that he should get us condoms?" I bit back laughter, unsure of how he would take it.

Sean looked awkward, but still managed to smile. "I told you, not until you're ready."

He's not like people portray him to be; a cocky, massochistic, womanizer. Quite the opposite. Sean's different...he's obviously not gung ho about getting into my pants. Which is fine with me, I mean, as much as I want to jump _his_ bones, I don't want to give myself away not knowing if he'll stay or go.

As much as Beck is worried, I honestly just love playing with my brothers head.

"So do you like Gwen's boy toy?" I asked out of curiosity. He never really mentioned David at all, and from what I've seen, he only talks to him when he's hanging out with all of us.

"You know, at first I really did think he was a total weenie. Like one of those guys I would totally throw into a trash can. But, he's not as much of a nerd as I thought." Sean grabbed his football helmet out of his bag and tossed it in the air, catching it a few times. He had practice, so we actually had time to talk after school. My parents work late like, every night. So Beck would never let him come over unless he got to stand over us the whole time.

The doors opened and Aladdin and Jasmine walked out bickering as normal. "Time to go, Aly!" Beck called.

"Have fun at practice," I smiled and we kissed goodbye.

Sure, the kiss did last a good two minutes and I could feel Beck's eyes boring a hole into the back of my skull, but it was worth every second.


	23. Of Parties and Forgetful Mothers

**Aly's POV**

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try to devour Sean's face right in front of me... And the rest of the world."

I did my signature eye roll. Oh, Beckett. "Yeah, because everybody we know just loves watching you and Jade suck face."

Jade shrugged, which was a bit forced, since her seatbelt was on relatively tight. "She's got a point." Beck shot her a mini glare and she raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like I said I care if people are watching or if they want to barf. They're just jealous of how awesome we are."

Jade proved just how 'awesome' she was by making out with Beck for three minutes straight before getting out and heading inside her house.

"Hypocrisy at its finest, brother dear," I sarcastically mumbled, sliding into the front seat with my PearPhone in hand. As he drove off, he quietly said, "I told you... It's different between me and Jade."

"Of course it is," I muttered. I didn't feel like talking to him anymore, so I checked the Slap. André and Glitter Gal- I mean Tori, still hadn't changed their relationship statuses. According to Gwen, they're 'taking things slow.' Wimps.

As soon as we got home, Beck went into the RV, since the cast list for who was going to be in that dumb play he auditioned for was going to be posted online tonight. He really wanted that part. And since Gwen was at Art Club and the parentals were still at work, that left Aly to be awesome all by herself.

Aly likes talking in the third person when no one else is around. Gwen got her into it and she hates her for it.

Okay, enough of that crap.

I plopped down on the couch and looked through the stuff on our DVR. There were a bunch of episodes of Glee that Gwen's made we watch like fifty million times, some show my dad watches that looks really boring, and a few episodes of Hannah Montana. Oh God, Gwen.

I turned the TV off, dissatisfied with everything that was on. I was going to go upstairs and practice my dance moves, but my phone suddenly rang. I expected it to be one of my parents or something, since my friends and I all text, but was surprised to see it was Sean.

Well, it showed up as Sexy McSexyton, but it was still my boytoy.

"Dude, why are you calling me? What are you, forty?" I smirked, even though I obviously knew he couldn't see me.

"Funny," he replied, laughing lightly. "I just like to hear my baby's voice. Is that okay?"

I have to admit, I like it when he calls me baby. "Of course. I thought you had football practice though."

"Coach needed a donut break." Of course he did. Baxter made Ken from the first season of Glee seem like a decent coach. "And I just wanted to ask you something, but I wanted to be sure nobody else was around."

"I'm in the house by myself, so shoot."

"I thought you went home with Beck."

"He doesn't live in the house."

"What? Then where does he-"

"Never mind. I'll explain some other time." I didn't want to get into all that stuff when he had something important to ask me. "What's up?"

"My cousin Chase is home from college during a break and his parents aren't going to be home this weekend. He's throwing a wicked party Friday night and he invited me. Wanna come with?"

A college dude party? Epic. "Who all would be there?"

"Old friends of his, mostly seniors in high schools around. Maybe some people from Hollywood Arts. He partied with everyone." I heard some football player dudes yelling at each other in the background, but Sean ignored them. "We'd be the youngest ones there, but it'd still be fun. Dancing, a keg, all that stuff. He said he might even be able to break into my uncle Rick's liquor cabinet."

I had never really drank before... Well, not enough to get drunk. My mother let me have a sip of wine every now and then, but that's not even enough to get a buzz. Besides, sophomores at a senior/college party? When are we ever going to get a chance like that again?

"I'm in."

I could just see him smiling at me in my head. "Awesome. Chase says that we can crash there so we don't drive home drunk and cause a ten car pileup or some chizz like that."

Wait... We'd be sleeping in the same room? After only dating for a week? I have made it clear to you all that making sweet, steamy love with him would be the best thing in the history of best things, but like I also said, I wanted to wait to make sure he'd stay around. It was like Sean could tell by my silence that I was worried about that, so he added, "Yeah, you can crash in his sister's room and I'd take the futon in the basement."

Yay. Sort of.

And now I knew why he didn't want to tell me about this shindig when other people were around. Other people being Beck, of course. He was puked off enough about just seeing Sean close to me. If he knew that he was taking me to a senior party with drinking and hormones galore, he'd go ballistic. And Sean luckily knew not to mention it around Gwen, because she'd want to come and nothing good could come out of giving Gwenners booze. That'd be like giving a monkey a loaded bazooka.

My parents would never let me go though... I'll just tell them I'm sleeping at a friend's house. It wouldn't technically be a lie. Sean's cousin and I might become friends.

"Sounds great." I smiled, curling up on the couch. "I can't wait."

"Me either... I've gotta go. Coach Baxter's done stuffing his face and we gotta get back to practice. Talk to you later."

Crap. "Okay, later." I hung up and tossed my phone on the coffee table.

I had plans Friday night. Plans to go to an awesome party with my boyfriend.

I love being able to say that.

**Gwen's POV **

Art Club was really fun. We made a robot out of empty two-liter bottles, just like iCarly's brother did. Hehehe. I love that web show. And of course, I got to spend time with David. That's always fun.

We didn't even kiss once the entire time. Gwenny likes herself some David-kissing, but it's nice to know he likes hanging out with me just to... Hang out with me. Like, it's not just physical.

Speaking of physical, while I was gluing the bottle bot's crotch together, I couldn't help but think about Aly and Sean. I hoped they were like me and David. Well, they were already more makeout-ier than we are, but I hoped it wouldn't turn into just that. I've seen relationships where the boy and/or girl only stayed in it for so long because they wanted someone to play smushy face with. I didn't want that for my sister. She deserved better.

"You wanna do something this Friday?" David asked as we stood on the curb outside school, waiting for our moms to pick us up.

"Can't," I said with a small pout. "Beck and Jade are having a movie night and I'm gonna crash because I like movies and I also don't want to be an aunt anytime soon." David laughed, squeezing my hand even tighter. Omigod. "How about Saturday?"

"Actually, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." David looked to the side awkwardly. "I'm going to Japan Saturday morning."

I immediately let go of his hand. "WHAT? You-y-you can't move!" I exclaimed, not caring who looked at me screaming like a crazy person.

"Gwen, let me fin-"

"How could you do this to me? Lead me on only for you to leave me forever a few day later?"

"Gwen, I meant-"

"You have a lot of nerve, David Shizuka! I should have listened to Beck! You can go straight to-"

"Gwen, I'm just visiting my grandparents for a week!" David blurted out. "My family and I will be back by next Saturday!"

"... oh." There was an awkward silence until I mumbled, "Well, I certainly feel like a boob."

David let out a little laugh and bent down to give me a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it. Your spazziness is one of the many things I like about you."

I stuck my tongue out at him right as his mom pulled up to us. As soon as he opened the door, Kimiko leaned over and said, "Hello, Gwen!"

"Hi, Kimiko!" I greeted back, waving.

"Do you need a ride, sweetie?" I like David's parents. Especially Kimiko. They treat me like I'm family, even though I've only been dating David for, like, four days.

"No thanks. My mom will be here soon."

David got in and she asked, "Did you two have a good time?"

"We always do," David said, giving me another smile.

Kimiko cooed, "Aww, that's my little Casanova!" and pinched his cheek.

He groaned in embarrassment and I giggled at him, but I wasn't laughing because his mom was treating him like a baby. I was laughing because, well, it was cute. My mom never acts that way with Beck or Aly. Not even me, and moms are supposed to treat the baby of the family like that. I'm not saying I don't love her or anything. I do. She and Daddy adopted me and gave me the amazing life and family I have. And I know she loves me and my siblings too.

I just sort of wish she showed it more.

After one final goodbye, David and Kimiko were gone. I miss him already. Frowny face.

I sat down on the curb, figuring my mom would come at any minute.

An hour later, I realized I had been wrong.

"She forgot to pick me up... Again." I sighed. She was pretty forgetful when it came to stuff like this. She probably went to get a coffee or something and ran into a colleague and started blah-blahing with them and forgot about her youngest child. It's happened more than once.

As if my boyfriend going halfway across the world for an entire week wasn't bad enough. Now I had to fix this mess.

I figured there was no use calling Mom, and Dad was probably still at work, so I called Beck. He'd never forget to pick me up... And I knew he'd come get me if I really needed him to. And I a few rings, it went straight to voicemail.

Poo. Beck always picks up. He must have left his phone in the car. Aly's phone hardly ever leaves her side. If I call her, then she can tell Beck to get off his lazy booty and do what mommy dearest was too busy to do...

Okay, I do love my parents bunches, but sometimes I don't really like them.

**Aly's POV **

Several articles of clothing were strewn across my bed as I rifled through my closet. Nope, not that top. Or that skirt. Or those jeans...I don't care what Beck and Gwen say. I do not have nearly enough clothes.

It was only Tuesday and the party wasn't until Friday, but this was a big deal. I needed to be the sexiest person at that party. You can't show up to a party thrown by a college dude in something... Sophomore-ish. You have to make them not regret inviting you, and make sure you outshine all of them.

And I just like looking sexy. Who doesn't?

My PearPhone started ringing, so I tossed the skinny jeans I had in my hands aside and picked it up.

It was Gwen. What was up with people calling me today? Has texting suddenly become uncool?

It better not have. Texting is amazing.

"Hey, Gwen," I greeted, tucking the cell phone between my shoulder and my cheek so I could use both hands to root though my clothes. "How was Art Club? Did you make the Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks or something?"

"Um, that's close, but let's talk about that later." Hmm. She sounds bummed. She never leaves Art Club sad, especially since she's dating David, who's apparently the president of it. "Can you get Beck? He's not picking up his phone."

"Yeah, sure. But why..." I paused, thinking it over. "Oh God, Mom forgot to pick you up again, didn't she?"

"Um, maybe."

Our mother is a lawyer. How could she be so stupid sometimes?

I sighed. "It's okay, Gwenny. I'll get Beck and we'll come pick you up. Okay?"

She sniffled. Oh, please don't cry, kid. "Okay. Thanks, Aly-kins."

"Don't mention it. See you in a few. Hang in there."

"I love you, Aly."

"You too, sis."

With that, we both hung up and I really wanted to give my forgetful mother a piece of my mind. I mean, how could you forget to pick up your own daughter? More than once?

But I can't, because then she'd ground me and I wouldn't be able to party.

And I like to party.

I got outside and barged into the RV, because knocking is for nubs. Beck was sitting on his bed, his laptop in front of him. "Hey, Beckett, Mom forgot to-"

Beck didn't even look up as he held a hand up, telling me to pipe down. "Hold on, Al. They just posted the cast list for Kiss For a Miss."

"Can't that wait? Gwen is-"

"I got it," he exclaimed, a grin spreading on his face. "I got the lead!"

I sighed. There would be time to celebrate later. "That's great and all, but we need to go get-"

Beck's smile disappeared, so I paused. "Oh, God. Out of all the people to get the role of Amber..."

I momentarily forgot about Gwen (sorry, sis!) and walked over to see what he was talking about. I sat next to him on the bed and took a look at the list.

Guess who gets to play Beck's love interest?

The hypocritical whore herself, Olivia Jackson.


	24. Lieutenant Skunkbag Reporting for Duty

**Gwen's POV**

Sigh.

I hoped Aly and Beck were on there way. It's getting dark. And cold.

I've said it before but, how on earth do you forget to pick up your own child? I just don't understand...

Maybe I should tell her when I get home and be all like, 'yo, ma, you totes forgot to pick me up again, girl. You gots to remember next time, you got me homie?' If you haven't guess, I would never say that. I'm so white.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. "I've punched a person before!" I yelled warningly.

"Gwen? Is that you?" A voice called.

It was darker now, so I couldn't see well who it was.

"It's Sean."

Oh, Aly's man candy. "Hey, Sean." I weakly smiled.

"Are you alright? Shouldn't your mom be here, or something?" He actually sounded worried.

I sniffed. I knew I wouldn't cry, it was just hard to know that your mother forgot about you.

Again.

"She had to- stay a little later for work, so my brother and sister are coming."

Sean smiled softly. "I'll stay with you as long as I can."

Well, that's sweet. He slid down and planted himself on the curb next to me. "So what were you stayin' after for?"

"Art Club." I smiled, "We're getting ready for the HA Art show,"

Sean struggled to close his overflowing sports bag. "So are you a good artist?"

I nodded. "I love drawing, it's expressive and therapeutic. It pretty much keeps me sane."

Sean removed his helmet and letterman jacket; I wonder if he's planning on giving that to Aly…

Isn't that what football players do for their girlfriends? Or is that only with cheerleaders?

Hm, Aly as a cheerleader.

Oh my god.

I heard the zippering of a bag and guessed Sean had finally gotten it closed. "There we go," he mumbled.

It was silent for a few moments, but I finally decided to ask an important question. Well, important in my view.

"So, you and my sister. You're not just doing this because you want someone to play boyfriend/girlfriend with, right?" I raised my eyebrow and he almost laughed.

"Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver interrogating me on my intentions concerning your sister? I thought I went over this with Beck." Sean grinned.

Hey, who told him my middle name? I'll ignore it for now.

"Listen," He began. "I know we've been dating for almost a week, but I really do love her. I'm surprised Aly's already so comfortable around me, it didn't seem like she was that into me at first."

Oh, Sean. If only you knew, Allison is _very_ into you.

"-even if we didn't make out as much as we do, it wouldn't matter. I'd love her just the same."

I smoothed down my shirt and sighed in content. "Good. Because you saw what I did to Liv Jackson's nose."

Sean smiled and turned his head as we heard a honk. "That's my step-mom. Do you want me to-"

"No, no. They'll be here soon. Thanks for waiting with me."

He waved and got into the white Jag.

Ugh, where are they? If Aly had to like, get dressed or put on makeup, I'm gonna hurt her. I'm mad enough at my mother, I don't want to have to be mad at my siblings too.

My hopes were brought up by headlights driving through the parking lot. Thank god.

"Gwen, get in." Beck smiled brightly.

I opened the door and buckled myself. Strange... Aly hadn't said a word. "Oh, hello to you too, sweet sister," I sarcastically greeted.

Silence. "Did I do something?"

Beck looked at me in the rearview mirror. "She hasn't spoken a word since..."

"Since?" I asked confusedly.

"I got the lead role in 'Kiss With a Miss'-" I had to interrupt him.

"Beckett! You got the lead role! That's all sorts of amazing!" I bounced in my seatbelt, almost choking myself.

Aly scoffed and turned in her seat, more towards the door.

"Thanks, but uh, well...remember that girl who called Aly a _name._" Beck stumbled on his words.

Ah, the grunge. "Yeah- oh god," Please don't not tell me that-

"Olivia Jackson got the female lead."

I gasped. Did that nug-nug even have talent? I wondered if she auditioned on purpose... but, the Kickback was after the auditions, I'm sure.

Or maybe she had the hots for Beck.

Wait! Why didn't Jade get the lead?

Now that's unfair. Jade or Cat, Tori even, should have gotten the part.

"So then, what's the play about?" I asked as we drove up to the front entrance of our house.

Beck shifted the car in park and unbuckled himself, "It's about a girl named Amber, who's part of the higher society. She has high standards on what a good boyfriend should be, so all the people her parents want her to date think she's a snob. Since she's never been kissed, as per the title, she really wants a boyfriend. Roger, my character, is a poor guy whom Amber's dad hires to be the pool boy. As she gets to know him, she realizes Roger's the perfect guy for her, but her parents and friends don't want her to date him because he's poor. I'm not gonna tell you the end though," He winked.

By then end of the plot synopsis, Aly had already gotten out of the car and grumbled her way into our house.

Beck looked at me as if to say, 'please go talk to her, she's being irrational.'

Gwen to the rescue!

**Aly's POV**

Ugh, ugh, ugh. I cannot believe that my amazingly talented actor brother is going to be in a play with that...monstrosity!

The girl that my boyfriend rejected.

The girl that's jealous of me enough to say that I'm a whore.

The girl that my sister punched in her giant ugly nose.

The girl that-

"Can I come in, Aly-gator?" Gwen's knuckles connected with my locked door softly. She used one of my oldest nicknames, the one my parents used to call me before they discovered the wonders of Chardonnay. I sighed, got up to unlock the door and opened it.

Gwen sat next to me on my floor oddly enough, and re-did her loose ponytail.

"You don't like the idea of Liv being in the play as much as I do but,-"

"But you think we should ask Tori how she tied those fancy knots when they captured you, and then lock Skunky McSkunkpants in the utility closet until I feel it's okay to let her out?" I took a big breath and grinned wildly.

"N-no. What? No. I was going to say, this play is really important to Beck. You know how much he loves acting, so I don't think we, mainly you, should do anything to her. Even though Jade or Tori deserved the part so much more than she does..."

I stared at the floor. I hate when Gwen's right. Acting is really important to Beck, he takes it seriously. As much as I want to tie Jackson to a chair and throw her off the roof...I don't think I should. And- if I did that, I may be grounded.

And grounding is not an option this week.

"I wouldn't be able to go-"

"Go where?" I should really stop saying things out loud, when I mean for them to stay in my head.

Maybe I should tell her...LOLno. "Nowhere."

It was too late, Gwen was being her normal little kid self, wanting to know where I was going. "Ugh...I'm, uh, going to my friends house Friday night."

"Whose house?"

Oh my god, Gwen. Please shut your face and drop it, "Tasha."

She was one of my friends, and hey, who knows? Maybe someone named Tasha will be at the amazingly epic party on Friday.

"Oh...I would be hanging out with David on Friday, but I told Beck and Jade I'd watch movies with them." Perfect. They'd all be occupodo with their fun little movies, and I'd be getting a fun little buzz.

"You could just invite David to watch with you guys," I suggested.

"Yeah right. We can't even hang out this weekend, either. He's going to his grandparents house. For a week! In _Japan._" Gwen fell face first on my white carpet. I patted her head.

"It sure sucks to be Gwen next week. No boyfriend and whatnot. Well, hey, at least the Art Show is next week,"

Gwen leaned back up taking in what I said about the Art Show. "Maybe I can make something for David, and then it'll win an award, and then I'll give it to him! Hurray for Gwen's good ideas!"

There she goes talking in third person again. "How do you know you'll win?"

She sighed and giggled, "Oh, Aly. I'm an extremely good artist, I have to win some sort of prize."

Eh, someone's a bit full of themselves.

/

Jade was helping with lighting stuff for 'Kiss with a Miss' so Gwen and I had just decided to stay after school with them for rehearsal. She had already started setting up the light stuff around last class, so Gwen and I were voyaging by ourselves.

"Are you bringing like, homework to do or something?" I asked, throwing some papers into my bag.

"I am, but it's not like I'll do it. For one, I want to watch them rehearse. For two, look!" She held her PearPod up to my face. "I got hulu plus on my PearPod! Now I can watch Glee and all the other shows that _some people_ like to delete off of the DVR!" Gwen gave me a mini glare.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, normal teenagers should not watch Hannah Montana, nor should they watch Sonny With a Chance."

Gwen stuck her tongue out and pushed her PearPod back into her pocket, not wanting to be caught with it. We all know how that ends.

Upon entering the Black box, I noticed Lieutenant Skunk-Bag, AKA Olivia, rummaging around in her purse for something. "What's the matter, Liv? Looking for your virginity?"

Gwen facepalmed and adjusted her bag trying to avoid looking awkward just standing there.

Olivia glared at me with her grungy, dirty eyes. "You better watch it, Oliver." If I could, I would certainly punch her right in the nose.

Beck waved his hands, signaling his acknowledgement of our being there. "Hey, you guys can just sit in the-"

"Beck! I'm so glad we're going to working together!" Liv walked up to Beck and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Where's Jade when you need her?

"Take your hands off him, Jackson." Oh, there she is.

Little Miss Hypocrite turned around and smirked, taking pride in her whore-ness. Jade kissed Beck hungrily and possessively and turned to her again, knowing she had won.

Lieutenant Skunk-Bag rolled her eyes and opened her purse again. "Oh, like I was saying, you're virginity; I think you left it behind the dumpster in the Asphalt Café. You know, by the place where my sister knocked you on your ass?" I grinned, my voice just filled with happiness. Gwen sat down in the auditorium chairs and opened her sketchbook, trying not to laugh.

Jade muffled laughter and Olivia just stomped off, heading towards the stage.

"Okay then." Beck clapped his hands together, "Gwen, make sure our lovely as ever sister doesn't do anything stupid, and Jade-"

"What?" She interjected angrily.

"Don't do anything dangerous." He kissed her for a moment.

"Dangerous? Like, dropping one of the lights on Jackson's face?" She smiled devilishly.

Beck rolled his eyes and he almost smiled, I swear it. "Wait! Beck," I hopped out of my seat and ran up to my brother.

"What's up, Als?"

Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe it'll- nah, I'm going to.

"I swear to Buddha and Gandhi, if you kiss her. I'm disowning you."


	25. Gonna Get Down On Friday

Aly's POV

"Uh... I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right..." Beck looked confused as I crossed my arms and gave him a serious look. "You'll disown me?"

"Yeah, you heard me right," I told him, standing my ground. "You kiss that skunk-bag and you'll only have one sister."

I was able to see Gwen from the seat she had taken, and I was able to see the 'Aly, shut your face' look she was giving me.

I know this was a big deal for Beck, but... Liv's a whore.

"Aly, I know she's not your favorite person..." He paused after he saw the look I gave him. "That's the nice way of saying it."

Of course it is.

"It's not like I like her either," he said, tucking his hands into his pockets. "It's just acting. We're not even doing an actual kiss. They're just going to be stage kisses."

"Stage kiss?" Gwen asked, looking up from her PearPod. "What's that?"

Beck looked back at her and explained, "It's when two actors make it look like they're kissing, but their lips never actually touch."

"Wait, the play is called Kiss For a Miss, but there's no actual kissing?" I raised an eyebrow, but still couldn't help but feel relieved. "Gotta love irony."

"Well, they're stage kisses now that I've told the director Jade threatened to strangle me with my own hair if I kissed her for real. He understood." Beck smirked, feeling a pair of hands on his back spin him around. Jade always did have perfect timing.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she asked. "I'm losing my threatening edge."

They started making out and Gwen made a gagging noise, which made them pull apart. And then Jade threw a wad of paper at her.

Good times.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Liv talking to the guy that Jade had previously pointed out as the director. She certainly didn't look happy.

I smirked. She must have heard the news.

Another problem solved. Woot.

/

"Friiiiiday, Friiiiiday, gonna get down on Friday, everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weeken-"

"Gwen, if you keep singing that song, I'm going to shove a fork up your nose."

"Beck, Jade just threatened me!"

"Can't really blame her."

I bit back a laugh as Gwen pouted. Everybody's out to get poor Gwenny again... But she makes Rebecca Black sound like an okay singer, so she deserves it.

At least her song choice was accurate. It was indeed Friday, Beck and Jade were kicking it in the front seat, Gwen and I were sitting in the back seat, and I was definitely looking forward to the weekend. And there was totally gonna be some partying. Yeah. Fun, fun, fun.

Okay, I've had enough of that song.

School was out and there were only a few hours until the party. I had a plan on how to get there, ready without any suspicion from my family. And it was a totally awesome plan.

Sean's cousin would park around the corner down the street so nobody would be able to see us from the house or the Silver Streak. I'd go out in my Hollywood Arts sweatpants and matching baggy hoodie, which completely hid my black short shorts and sexy red tube top.

If I wore that kind of stuff out, it would sort of give away what I was actually doing. You don't get all glammed up just to sleep over at a friend's house.

Speaking of glam, my makeup would be handled in the car, when we'd hit red lights. I needed it to look fantastic, and since you don't usually try to look fantastic when you're gonna stuff your face with junk food and watch chick flicks, so I knew I had to do that away from home too.

I'd pull my hair into a sleek ponytail, which wouldn't make anyone too suspicious, but it would still look cute.

I had it all planned out.

Jade came home with us today, since she, Beck and Gwen were watching a movie in the RV, so she and Beck went into the Silver Streak to... prepare.

And by prepare, of course I mean get all their making out out of the way so that they'll be able to control themselves when Gwen's there.

She was still humming Friday, so when we were in the house, I grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at her head.

"It is a fitting song!" Gwen cried, throwing the pillow back at me. It landed a foot in front of me. Gwen sucks at throwing.

"Hell To The No is also a fitting so song to how I'm feeling right now," I muttered, picking the pillow up and tossing it back on the couch.

She narrowed her blue eyes at me. "You're lucky I like that song..." She wandered into the kitchen, leaving me to get ready to get ready for the party. Time to be sneaky.

/

Baggy sweats?

Check.

Duffel bag with my makeup and heels?

Check. Sexy booty to shake on the dance floor with my man?

Checkity check check.

As I picked my bag up and walked toward the front door, I called out to my parents, "I'm, um, heading over to Tasha's house now."

My father, who was lounging on the couch with a glass of merlot, said, "Have fun, princess... And don't talk to strangers! Listen to that song your Jewish friend wrote!"

I rolled my eyes as soon as my back was turned on them. My parents always seem their happiest after they have a few drinks. I'll finally get to see why.

I was out the door and headed toward the RV to say goodbye to my dear siblings and Jade. Gwen had left a few minutes ahead of me, she had already been in there for a while, rooting around on the shelf where Beck kept the DVDs.

I swung the door open and said, " Hey guys, Tasha's here, so I'm gonna head out."

"Have fun," Beck called from his spot on the couch with Jade.

"Don't come home drunk," Jade said in that joking, but completely serious-sounding way that only she can pull off. It almost made me feel guilty. Almost.

"Bye, Aly!" Gwen looked away from the DVD collection long enough to smile and wave at me. I gave her a small smile and shut the door, ignoring the gross feeling in my gut. I didn't like lying to them and all... But this was big. I had no choice.

Well, I could have told them the truth, but that would be a stupid choice.

Chase was parked around the corner, just like we agreed on. "Hey, for someone in sweats, you look absolutely gorgeous." Sean gave my that Edward Cullen smile of his from the back seat as I slid into the passenger's seat. I wanted to sit with him, but the back seat doesn't have a mirror.

"You don't look half bad yourself, handsome." Sean doesn't have an overprotective older brother or a nosy younger sister, so he was able to get ready for the party at home.

"Yeah yeah, you two can make out later." Chase smirked at us and rolled his eyes. As he started driving off, I kicked off my uggs and reached into my duffel bag, pulling out my heels. After those were snugly on, we hit a red to glamify.

/

Sean's aunt and uncle have a huge house... And when I say huge, I mean GIGANTIC. It was the perfect party house.

I was able to see the strobe lights all through the windows as I slid my sweats off and threw them in the now empty backseat of Chase's car. As soon as I turned around, I couldn't help but noticed how Sean looked at me. It wasn't a gross, boob-staring look. It was a-

"Wow, you look... Amazing."

Yeah, that kind of look.

Though Chase was given me the boob-staring look. I'll have to remember to 'accidentally' spill some beer on him sometime during the party.

Once inside the house, I realized just how late we must have been. The party was already going strong, with the music, dancing, grinding, and plastic cups upon plastic cups full of beer. There'd better be enough for me.

Chase ran off to talk to some girls by the snack table, so Sean lead me to the keg. Luckily, we were late enough so that the line had died down, so we didn't even have to wait.

I didn't really know how to work the tap, so Sean was a gentleman and prepared my glass for me. Oooh, experience. I like that.

"Thank you, good sir." I smirked, accepting my drink.

"Anything for you, babe," he said with a grin. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me toward a couch in a secluded corner of the spacious living room. "So, ready for your first brewski?"

"I didn't come here to play Twister..." I looked down at the yellowish liquid inside my cup, then took the plunge... And by that I mean a drink.

It didn't taste good... But it didn't particularly taste bad. Maybe it's one of those things that you have to keep drinking before you really appreciate the taste.

"It's not as bad as I thought," I said with a shrug.

"It gets better after you get used to the taste," he told me, taking a swig. Huh, I was right.

Another point for Aly.

"-And that bitch had the nerve to kiss Beck right in front of me!" a familiar, annoying voice screeched.

No. It couldn't possibly be her.

I looked to the right. It was.

Liv Jackson. Of all the parties for her to be at, she had to be at this one. Luckily, she hadn't noticed me. But I noticed her.

She was talking to a fellow skank, a wine cooler in each of their hands. She looked miffed, but not nearly as miffed as I was. She did NOT just call Jade a bitch...

"The damn director has the nerve to tell me that I'm not really going to kiss those sexy lips of his during the play..." She paused to sip her drink, "But I'm totally gonna do it anyway!" She must have either drinken something before that wine cooler, or she was just a lightweight, because she already sounded trashed. "Come next practice, my tongue is gonna go straight down that sexy esophagus of his! And- and it'll be so hot, he'll barf his love all over me!"

Gross.

But there was no time to make fun of how stupid she was.

This gank doesn't know who she's messing with.

**Gwen's POV**

"Found it!"

I stood up, but before I could turn around, Jade said, "We're not watching that."

"You don't even know what it is!" I cried, with the DVD case behind my back.

"Is it that jank Hannah Montana movie?"

"... Fine, you pick!" I threw the DVD box down on the ground and stomped over to the bed. Beck was biting back laughter and I just stuck my tongue out at him and took a handful of the cheesy popcorn that had been on the bed. I had eaten pretty good this week. I deserved it.

Jade tossed the Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland at me and retook her spot on the couch. Well, I like this movie anyway.

Not as much as Hannah Montana: The Movie, but still.

I popped it in the DVD player and set it to play, and just as I was about to head over to the couch, I faintly saw something through the tinted windows. Something tall and super cute.

"Um... I'll be right back, guys," I mumbled, walking toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked, taking a drink of his Peppy Cola... That was supposed to be MINE.

"I HAVE TO POOP!" I screamed, running out and slamming the door behind me.

Gosh, I'm bad at lying. Especially about my man candy.

"David!" I whispered excitedly, rushing into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

He let me go and smiled down at me. "My brother dropped me off on his way to visit his girlfriend in Ridgewood. I just want to see you one last time. Our goodbye at school wasn't enough for me."

Is he not the sweetest thing on earth?

I pulled him away from the RV and behind a tree in the front yard. "You're the best boyfriend ever," I quietly said, letting him envelope me in his arms again. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too." He kissed my hair and rubbed my back comfortingly. "Sorry to interrupt your movie."

"You know... I've already seen the movie they're watching." I smiled up at him. "And my parents are probably asleep my this point..."

"It's only eight thirty," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I just shrugged. I didn't want him to know about their enthusiasm for wine... At least not this early in the relationship.

"Do you wanna go up to my room and listen to some music?" I wasn't thinking about Beck or my parents or anybody... I was too busy looking into David's dark brown eyes.

He smiled. "I'd love to."

We snuck through the front door and, just like I had predicted, my parents were already face down on the couch and love-seat. They usually weren't such lightweights, but they had been drinking since they got home. Must have been a really tough day at the office for both of them.

As soon as we crept up the steps, I turned on the lights to my room and led him in. "Nice place," he complimented, hands tucked in his pockets.

I blushed. Gosh darn my fair complexion. "Thanks." I pulled my PearPod out of my pocket and plugged it into the speakers on the table next to my bed. I turned on Candles by Hey Monday, one of my favorite songs. It's one of the only songs I can sing on key to.

I could probably be a better singer if I took lessons... But I like drawing better.

I sat down on my bed and, still not thinking about Beck, patted the spot next to me. David looked around hesitantly, as if he though Beck was going to pop out from behind my dresser and punch him in the face. When he saw the coast was clear, he grinned and sat down next to me.

Omigod.

There's a boy on my bed, and we're alone, listening to music.

O M Effing G.


	26. More Like Defcon 7,385,650

**Gwen's POV **

So if you haven't guessed by now, we're up to Defcon 7,385,649.

Let's break it down:

There was a hot Asian boy sitting on my bed, Hey Monday playing in the background, and no brother to be found anywhere.

What does Gwen do at a time like this?

Well, Gwen could think of a lot of things to do at a time like this. All of them being influenced by Aly's suggestive PDA in the hallways.

"So...what's your grandparents house like? In Japan, I mean." I know you're all thinking, 'why didn't you just ask him to make out with you?'.

Well, because. I don't want to rush into the whole make out session, then he leaves for Japan, and then all he wants to do when he comes back is suck face.

That and I'm pretty sure the one verse of 'Getting Ready' from 13 is stuck in my head.

"It's a pretty traditional Japanese house. No shoes, which is a good thing." David winked jokingly.

"With the paper doors and everything?"

"Paper doors, silly paper lanterns, you name it." He grinned.

His grin, or rather his smile, is really...warming.

I shrugged. "I would definitely not work out so well in a house with paper doors. I'm clumsy as is, I'd break everything."

David moved his lips closer to mine, but no for a kiss, he simply said, "You're perfect." I think I've just died.

And, because we were so close, eh, let's just kiss anyway.

I moved my lips, connecting our faces and lift off took place. My mind sailed away and my heart fluttered about, like a trapped canary in my ribcage.

"Gwen, are you seriously still in the bathroom?" A sudden knock was heard, and my heart and mind slowly started coming back to normality.

David broke the kiss and almost got up to answer my door. I pointed to my closet and motioned for him to stay there until Beck left.

I have to admit, he looked very confused, but we couldn't get caught. Especially by Beck.

My closet door clicked shut and I ran over to my own room door.

"Hey," I quickly let out an adrenaline filled breath.

Beck raised his eyebrow. "Hey. I thought you _really_ had to go to the bathroom," He laughed.

"Oh yeah, uhm, I did, and then I was checking my PearPhone locater on my PearPod."

See? Terrible liar.

My brother peered into my room, like he knew I had a boy hiding in there. "I see. And you just decided that Hey Monday was a good soundtrack for finding stuff?"

Oh, right. Hey Monday was still on. "Yeah, I guess. Good band, good band."

"Well, Alice just got proposed to, and Jade's annoyed that I left to check on you..."

I loosened my pony a bit, as it was giving me a headache. "I'll be right out, promise." I smiled and he nodded.

I leaned my door shut and waited until Beck had gone out the front door to fully close it again.

David cautiously opened my closet. "Close call, eh?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just- if Beck finds out that you're in my room with my parents being asleep and all, he'll expect the worse, like we were in here making babies, cause I think he expects that out of Aly, and-"

David shushed my lips and I had the opportunity to look into his eyes. "Gwen, you're rambling." He smirked.

"S-sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

My extremely cutie pie Asian boyfriend chuckled. "I love you."

I was about to respond when the noise of a ring tone flooded my room.

David grabbed his phone to answer it. 'Sorry,' he mouthed and read his text in silence.

I held back a sigh. A week without David? I mean, sure I've lived for almost fourteen years without a boyfriend, but for one week I would be lonely. No one to hold my hand throughout the halls, no suprise pecks on the cheeks, no warm arm slipping around my shoulders, and no kissy lips.

"It was Austin, he's almost back from Ridgewood. He's on Schneider Street, so it shouldn't be too long now." He frowned.

My PearPod had switched songs long ago, and was now rumbling out 'Jesse's Girl'.

"I love this song. Springsteen, right?" David grinned.

Yeah, no. "It's actually the Glee cover." I blushed. Boys don't normally like Glee.

"Good show." Oh my god. He really is the best boyfriend in the world. My ears perked up when I heard him slowly starting to hum out the words.

David is so cute. I know I've said it before, but he really is.

His phone once again interrupted my thoughts and he read the text, frowning. Frowny faces are in the air tonight, all around.

"He's down the street. I guess I should get going, we wouldn't want Beck to see me." He winked and I tried to laugh whole heartedly.

My boyfriend intertwined his hand in mine and I lead him down the stairs, straight out the door, right to Japan.

He kissed me for the final for one whole week.

"I love you, too. A lot." I managed to squeak out. David hugged me and silently walked down the street to find his brother's car.

"Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver."

I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing six feet away from me.

/

I really should have taken David out the patio door in the kitchen. The back of the house can't be seen from Beck's RV.

I'm so dumb.

I'm also so in trouble.

"Do you have any idea the level of disappointment I have in you right now?" Beck wasn't really yelling, but we were back to his 'daddy-big brother' tone.

I shrugged. "I'm gonna guess a really high level. Like, 97."

Jade was still sitting on Beck's bed, watching Alice talk to Absalom, the caterpillar.

"Why. Why in the world, was David Shizuka in our house? With no one else there?" It didn't take a genius to figure out Beck was very, very mad.

"That's not technically true. Mom and Daddy were there." I smiled, pleased with my smarticle-ness.

"They're asleep!" My brother yelled, throwing his arms up.

"Hey! Can you keep it down? I'm watching this little girl getting chased by a big furry thing."

"The Bandersnatch," I answered Jade, who held her thumbs up.

"Anyway," Beck looked at Jade, who obviously didn't care about David being in the house, and ran his fingers through his hair. "What were you two doing?"

"Listening to music. I swear."

"You lied to me that he was in your room," You never asked. "-How do I know you're not lying now?"

"Because. I'm not a potential sexual deviant like our middle sibling." I smirked. Sorry, Als. But we all know it's most likely true.

Jade looked back at us. "And besides, babe. How many times have you snuck out to my house, or I snuck to your RV?"

Beck shot her a glare and she shrugged, returning to her movie. Aly told me they always snuck off to meet each other, but I never really believed her.

"Oh, so you two have secret rendezvous, and it's completely chill?" I crossed my arms, challenging Beck to retort.

"Why do I have to keep telling you and your sister this. It's different."

This was the last straw with that 'it's different' thing.

"No, Beck. It's not. It's not different. Aly and I are growing up. Get over it."

And with that, I marched my buns out of the recreational vehicle and into my house, into my room.

Whoa. I totally just told Beck off.

Woot woot.

/ /

It had been about an hour since the whole RV showdown. Beck hadn't come up to check on me, and I knew their movie was over.

Maybe I should text Aly...

It was only ten thirty, not like she should be asleep, anyway. I was just about to pick up my phone, and someone shoved my door open.

Jade.

"You don't knock either?" I asked, of course referring to Aly.

"Nope," She sat in my pink spinny chair and stared at me. Neither Beck or her sat well in the chair, image wise. Jade was wearing mostly black as usual, and the chair was _pink._

"So, why are you here, exactly?"

Jade groaned. "I need to talk to you. About what happened in the RV. And no, Beck didn't tell me to do this."

Sighing, I decided texting Aly would have to wait.

"Mmkay." I sat back on my bed, just waiting to hear the lecture I was going to get from Jade of all people.

"Look, I'm not very good at these, but I think you really got into Beck's head. Of course he knows you're growing up and chizz, it's still hard for him to know that a boy was in here alone with you. Even a boy as unnattractive as David-"

"Hey!" I commented, defensively.

"Sorry, but he's a string bean." She smirked. "Anyway, asking Beck probably wouldn't been a smarter move than sneaking him into the house and hiding him in your closet."

I guess she's right. Note to self: have Aly show you the proper way of hiding a boy in your room, and the proper way of getting him in and out of the house.

Not like she's had any experience, but she'd probably have better ideas than me.

"I know. I do feel bad, it's just- I want David to come over without Beck scaring him half to death or something like that."

Jade sighed and got up from the very girly pink chair. "Well, next time Beck approves David to come over, let me know. I'll keep him busy."

Ugh, suggestive suggestions.

"Thanks, Jade." I thanked her with a hug, that she very much detested.

"No prob, shortie."

She left and returned to Beck, who was probably shocked at the fact that I basically told him off.

For that, I still feel guilty.

Guiltyness filled my tummy as I stumbled to my dresser and pulled out some random pajamas.

These pajamas consisted of a 'Gleek' t-shirt and black sweats. How attractive.

My laptop was lying on the floor next to my dresser; TheSlap was calling my name.

New status update: _Chillin' in my pajamas of sweet gleek-ness.(:_

Scrolling down the page, I noted Tori and Andre have YET to change their relationship statuses. I knew they were taking it slow and all, but seriously? Scrolling down some more, I saw that Cat and Robbie had gone off, playing baby golf and getting ice cream.

I think Love Doctor Aly needs to pay a visit to the Shapiro and Valentine homes.

Speaking of whom; I grabbed my phone off my messy bed and spun a few times in my chair.

Contacts; Aly-

The cellular in my hand went off vibrating violently.

**Incoming Call from: Aly**

I tapped 'answer' and put the phone to my ear, "Hey Al, what's up?"

"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now!" She sang, off key, rather loudly. It was a miracle that I even heard her through all the background noise.

"What even," The conversation ended, leaving me only talking to the operator lady.

'If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again.'

Now, Aly rarely ever sings off key, and she never calls me singing Lady Antebellum.

Either she was at Tasha's and having an extremely good time and that was just a prank, or she was somewhere else.

But where in the world would she be besides her friends house?

/ /

There hadn't been anymore mysterious singing calls from my silly sister in a while, so I just let it go. She was probably playing another one of her so called 'hilarious' pranks. Everyone knew my pranks were ten times better than hers. Insert sneaky smile here.

"Hey, Gwendolyn! I'm leaving so are you gonna come to drop me home?" Jade yelled up the stairs, not worrying that she might wake up my parents.

It would serve them right for drinking so much, so early.

I threw on some slippers and ran down the stairs and met Jade at the front door.

Silence fell upon the car as I buckled myself in the back and stared out at the starry sky the entire ride there.

Jade and Beck kissed before the color streaked brunette exited and walked into her home, leaving my brother and I to talk.

Not caring if were fighting, per say, or not, I shimmied myself into the front waiting for him to say the first words.

But... he didn't.

I sighed in guilt. "I know it's hard to watch us grow up and everything, but you really can't blame me for trying to sneak David out."

Beck kept his stern eyes on the road. "Why not?"

"Because, I was afraid if I asked you, you would just watch us all night and we would never get any privacy. And by privacy, I don't mean that we wanted to play tonsil hockey all night, we just like talking. In _private._"

Beck shrugged. "I'm the older brother. My role in this family is to make sure that-"

"Aly and I die alone?" I giggled.

"Eh, not some much alone, as in the right hands."

The right hands.

Beck wanted to make sure David and Sean checked out?

I thought he did that already!


	27. Drunk Teenagers Are Indeed Disgusting

**Aly's POV **

After a night of boozing, dancing, and overall partying, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, with the morning sunlight pouring onto my face and into my eyes.

I hate mornings. Especially this one.

I feel like crap. My head hurts, my body aches, and those damn birds seem a thousand times louder than they usually do.

And where's my bra?

After patting my boobs, I realized that I had worn the strapless one...

One less piece of last night's puzzle to try and piece together.

I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a bright pink room, so bright it made me want to barf, but I was thankfully able to hold it down. This must be Chase's sister's room. Since I was cramped into the teeny tiny bed, I'm guessing she was pretty young. And she probably wouldn't have liked a drunk chick drooling all over her frilly comforter.

I rolled out of bed and landed on something muscular and super sexy. Sean.

Oh no. Please don't tell me I lost my virginity in a five year old's bedroom.

Sean let out a strained breath, but didn't seem too hurt over me landing on him. Good thing I don't weigh like two hundred pounds.

Once he groggily opened his eyes and saw it was me, he gave me a sleepy smile. "Hey, baby. Enjoying your first hangover?"

"Shut up," I mumbled, laying my head on his chest. He rubbed my back comfortingly and I asked, "What happened last night?"

"A lot. But to give you some of the highlights, you kicked ass at beer pong, punched Liv Jackson in the mouth, barged on Chase's feet-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, making him pause. "Go back, to that middle part."

He smirked slightly. "Yeah, clocked her good. I think you knocked a tooth out... But she was so wasted, she thought the dog did it, and then she passed out."

"I didn't know Chase had a dog."

"He doesn't."

I rolled my eyes, but smirked. It explained the blood on my knuckles... And why my hand hurt so much. By the time us Oliver girls are done with her, Liv will look like a hockey player.

"Why are you... Here?" I asked, deciding to figure that part out too.

"I carried you up after you fell asleep..." Sean scratched his head as he looked around the room. "I meant to take you to Lauren's room, but I guess I brought you to Katie's..." I'm guessing that Lauren's at least a little bit older than Katie. "And I guess I was too tired to go down to the basement." He rubbed his neck as he sat up, sending me into his lap. "Explains why my neck hurts so much..."

I sighed in relief. Good, my virginity was still in tact. I wanted to at least be able to remember my first time.

"Did I at least have a good time?"

He let out a short laugh and kissed me. "Trust me, you were the life of the party."

I smiled at him, but that somehow made my head hurt even worse. As I rubbed my temples in some attempt to make them stop throbbing, Sean helped me stand up. "Let's get you some coffee. That always helps my hangovers."

Coffee suddenly sounded really good. Maybe it would make my head hurt less... And maybe it would make me feel a little less dead. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Like ten in the morning. Not bad for a first timer." Sheesh, he made it sound like he constantly got drunk. Is thy because he did?

Nah. I think I would have known if my boyfriend ever showed up to school with a hangover.

Sean helped me to my feet and led me down the stairs, where we saw Chase, facedown on the couch. Sean picked a football up from the ground and tossed it at his head. "It wasn't my fault, Mommy!" he cried as he rolled off the couch and into a puddle of beer. He sat up and instead of seeing his mommy, he saw us laughing at him. He narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his head. "Very funny. You guys need a ride home or something?"

"Take us to Skybucks," Sean ordered, like Chase was his slave.

Chase apparently didn't mind his slaveness, because he nodded. "Yeah, sure. I got a nasty hangover, coffee sounds great."

"Can I change first?" I asked.

"You brought more clothes?" Sean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. I can't leave 'Tasha's house' in the same clothes that I showed up in. I'm a girl. We don't do that."

Sean nodded and Chase shrugged. I ran out to the car, grabbed my duffel bag, and ran back inside and into the bathroom. I changed into dark grey skinnies with a white tank top and an open grey and black striped cardigan, along with heel length black boots. Good thing I didn't choose anything with colors. Anything too bright might have made my head explode.

I really wanted to take a shower... I stunk. I must have sweated a lot while dancing. But I sure wasn't going to take a shower there. I'd feel weird using a stranger's towel, and I'd feel even weirder using a stranger's shower. So I settled on using some perfume I found, which I assumed was his sister's or his mom's. It was a faint smell, which was good. That might make my head explode too.

I put on my usual light amount of makeup, effectively hiding the bags under my eyes and making me look a little less like I was going to barf. I combed my hair, which was its usual wavy self. For somebody with a crazy monster hangover, I looked pretty good.

Which is pretty much what Sean said verbatim when I got into the backseat with him.

"Thanks, I do my best." I gave him a small smile, since smiling too big made my head hurt.

Once we arrived at Skybucks, Chase saw some dudes he goes to college with, so he took his coffee and sat with them. I didn't care much. He was okay, but he wasn't great. More Sean for me.

"I'm guessing you've partied like that before?" I asked as we took a seat by the windows.

Sean shrugged. "A few times. Enough to feel less chizzy the morning after..."

"So it gets better?" I asked with hope. He chuckled, placing his hand over mine and rubbing it gently.

"Yeah, trust me. It will."

I smiled at him as I drank the caffeinated beverage he bought for me. I swear, every time I'm with Sean, I fall in love with him a little bit more. I know it's weird to be throwing the L word around this early in the relationship, but I'm sure of it. He makes me feel good. He makes me feel special. He makes me happy.

And he buys me coffee.

He's everything a girl could want in a man.

I tried to remember what happened last night, but most of it was a blur. Despite how much my memory was bogged by the booze, I was able to remember playing a game of beer pong, grinding with Sean on the dance floor, and peeing in the bathroom sink. The toilet was full of someone else's barf and I didn't feel like flushing it.

God, I hope Chase cleans that place up before his family gets home. Drunk teenagers are disgusting.

But grinding with Sean... That stuck out. I could remember how alive I felt... The warmth of his body pressed against mine as we moved to the music.

I need more. I need more parties like that. Surely Sean knows more party people. And of course he'd take me. And then we could dance like that again.

And I could play more beer pong. Because that was pretty fun.

/

After our coffee was consumed and our hangovers were somewhat defeated, Chase drove back to the corner that he and Sean had picked me up at the night before. I picked up my bag and before I got out, I gave Sean a good twenty second kiss.

Chase coughed to remind us that was still in the car, but it wasn't very effective. I already knew he was there. I just didn't care.

After I stepped out and headed down the sidewalk, I was able to hear the stupid, loud engine of Chase's car drive off in the opposite direction that I was going in. Damn, it was loud.

Just when I thought the side effects of my hangover were finally gone.

Luckily, I was really good at keeping myself from making pained expressions. Going to one of the finest performing arts high schools on California certainly helped me develop that skill.

My parents were at work by now, so I would only have to worry about my brother and sister. Too bad they were pretty nosy.

I didn't see Beck around, so I assumed he was either hanging out in the recreational vehicle or he had gone out someplace with a friend or Jade. That would be one less sibling to deal with.

But after I reached the house and twisted the doorknob, I found out the house was unlocked. That meant that Gwen was at least home. And it meant I would have to deal with her happy, hyper, crazy self while I felt like my head was going to combust at any second.

Woo hoo.

As I opened the door and stepped into the house, I noticed that the tall swivel computer chair from my dad's office was randomly sitting in the main foyer, facing away from me. As soon as I shut the door, it spun around to face me.

Gwen was sitting in it, petting her stuffed white cat, Captain Fluffybutt, as it sat in her lap. She raised an eyebrow as she looked me up and down. "Hello, Allison Jane Oliver."

"Hey there, Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver," I said, confused, as I tossed my duffel bag onto the steps. "Uh, is there a reason we're on a full name basis?"

"You know exactly why, young lady."

Young lady? "I'm a year older than you are!" But eventually, everything sunk in and I realized something.

She _knew_.

But maybe I could still get away with it. "Where did you say you were going last night?" Gwen asked as she continued to stroke her stupidly named stuffed animal. God, she was using Beck's authoritative tone. Or at least trying to. It just sounded dumb when she did it.

"Tasha's house," I said, crossing my arms.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. Yeah, sure. And what exactly did you... do?"

I shrugged, looking to the side. "Watched sappy movies, ate chips until we hurled. Usual sleepover stuff."

Gwen didn't look like she was buying it. "Really. You really think I'm that dumb?"

Um... Maybe? "No. I don't understand-"

"Let me tell you a little bit about the phone calls I received last night." She tossed her stuffed cat aside and stood up, pulling her PearPhone out of her jean shorts pocket. I'm guessing she was looking through her phone history. "Let's see. At ten thirty, I got a call from a certain sneaky blonde who sang Lady Antebellum to me and promptly hung up." What? When did I ever call her? "And then at eleven forty seven, I got a call from the same sneaky blonde, who proceeded to scream about how drunk she was and how she was at the best party in the history of ever."

Crap. I'm screwed. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I guess you caught me. I'm sorry I lied but I-"

"Oh, and then there was the call at two thirty in the morning, when you told me in immense, disturbing detail what you would do to Sean if you had a condom."

Crap. I was a champ at drunk dialing.

I only hoped..."I didn't call Beck, did I?"

My sister shook her head. Thank God. "I thought of that ahead of time, so I took his phone while I had the chance..." She pulled Beck's PearPhone out of her back pocket and looked through the history on that. "Because you called him at one seventeen in the morning and told him you punched Liv Jackson in her stupid whore mouth..."

I let out a breath and said, "Gwen, thank you so much. Beck would have flipped if he heard that. I have no idea how to repay you."

"You can start by coming upstairs and telling me just what happened last night, because I still don't have everything figured out." She started walking up the steps and I groaned as I followed her, rubbing my head. This was doing nothing for my headache.

"Can't we just talk about your Friday night?"

She stopped and turned around to look at me. "Actually, a lot went down last night that I really wanna talk about... But now, I'm starting to think your night was even more... Interesting than mine."


	28. The One Where Aly is Blackmailed

**Aly's POV**

You have no idea how interesting my night was. I barely have any idea of how interesting my night was, for pete's sake.

"Well, let's see, I went to the party, looking incredibly hot, danced with my boytoy, drank _a lot_, and punched a certain hoe bag in the mouth." I grinned, fuzzy images of the night appearing in my head. I can't believe I called Gwen last night.

"You _drank?_ Well, duh... but _that _much, Als?" She made sure to put extreme emphasis on 'that'.

I shrugged. "I guess...I don't really remember."

Gwen frowned, obviously disappointed at my underage drinking-ness.

Too bad, I suppose.

I couldn't shake the thrill of the party off of me, though. It was so... well, fun wasn't the word. More like, sure exciting mega epic. The drinking, the dancing, the freedom. No stuffy parents, no overprotective brothers and no nosy little sisters.

No offense to Beck or Gwenny of course.

But seriously, I need to have a repeat of last night. Soon.

Jade and Beck suddenly came through the front door and I heard every step. "Gwen, Jade and I brought back muffins from Skybucks!" Beck's voice flooded through my ears as I grabbed and covered my face with Captain Fluffybutt, trying to push the pain away.

My head literally felt like someone was cutting it open.

With a fork.

"Make it stop..." I whined into the animal's soft fur.

Gwen sighed and took my hand. "It'll look less suspicious if you just try and act normal."

I threw the stuffed cat on the stairs next to my bad and rubbed my temples.

When we stepped into the kitchen, I smelled _them._

The chocolatey, warm, moist-

"Oh my god," I tried to hold it back, but it just came out.

**Gwen's POV**

I am extremely disappointed at Allison. Not mad.

Disappointed.

I felt like Mr. Schuster in the episode of Glee where all the glee kids drank for like, a week straight and did their performance drunk and stuff.

Of course I continued to feel this disappointment as I helped mop her disgusting barf off the kitchen linoleum.

"Ugh, this is so repulsive." Jade groaned handing me another wet paper towel.

I know, I know. "Tell me about it."

Beck returned with Aly practically leaning on him to keep herself up and clutching her stomach. "Are you sure you're okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah. it must've been all the junk Tasha and I ate last night. You know how my body hates junk." She stuck her tongue out.

No, it must've been the Vodka. Or the Patron. Or any other alcohol they list in that one song...

Whatever the cool kids are drinking these days.

Oh wait, but those kids are mostly over twenty one, Allison Jane.

"When did you even get home?" Beck asked curiously.

"Like, fifteen minutes ago." I answered for her, almost barfing myself as I threw the last of the puke-y towels in the trash. Aly nodded at Beck and took a seat on the kitchen bar stool. I took a seat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Poor, poor Aly." I whispered sarcastically and she shot me a mini glare.

I was so milking this black mail to the fullest extent.

Jade handed me a plated blueberry muffin, "Thanks," I smiled happily.

Nom nom nom.

Hey, it was the weekend, I'll care about my weight during the week. Teehee.

Beck flung a piece of his own muffin into his mouth and carefully watched as Aly proceeded to hold her nose in disgust. He knew something was up... but I don't think he has ever gotten a hangover before...

"Aly-kins, why don't you go lie down upstairs?" I stood up, almost pushing her off her stool.

"Y-yeah... take me there?"

Before I had enough time to react, there was a one hundred and ten pound fifteen year old gripping on to me.

"Beckett," I pleaded for my much stronger brother to carry this creeper up the stairs.

Jade grinned simultaneously as Beck sighed, grabbing hold of Aly and lugging her up the oak stained stairs.

/

My sister shared two things with my mother.

Her ability to get a full hangover later than most, and her excessive drama queen-ness.

I watched from the end of her bed as she twisted and turned, moaning and groaning, clutching both her head and stomach.

"What does this teach us, Allison?" I muttered, dodging her flying feet of dramatic fury.

She stopped for a moment and giggled. "That last night was so much fun, and this is so worth it."

I sighed and leaned up against the wall.

Aly's probably never gonna learn. I mean, don't people usually let someone get really, really drunk so that they never wanna drink again? If Aly did drink alot, then shouldn't that chizz be happening to her right now?

She shouldn't want to party again. But she does.

This proves reverse psychology doesn't work on anyone, unless it's me.

Reverse psychology was Aly and Beck's main weapon when we were younger.

I remember when I was about six, Aly was seven and Beck was like, eight or nine, we were washing my mom's car; Aly was getting really annoyed because I kept refusing to help, and just kept sticking my tongue out at her.

_'You're too young to help anyway, Gwendolyn.' _

That's when I stomped my foot, grabbed a sponge and started washing the dirty tires. Aly would smirk and Beck would laugh and times were good.

Well, not good for me, but good all around.

"I didn't tell you!" My sister shot up dizzily and glomped on top of me.

I proceeded to remove her elbow from my bladder and push my headband back into place.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"You should've heard the disgusting things coming from Jackson's mouth last night, about Beck!" Ew, the skunk bag was actually _talking_ about Beck. My brother's name, coming from her dirty, alcohol infested mouth?

"She was all like, _'oh, I'm so cool, drinkin' wine coolers with my skanky friends, look at me. OMG, did you like, know bitchy Jade West kissed her boyfriend in front of me? And the director told me I can't actually kiss Beck, but I'm-a do it anyway. I'm gonna stick my whorey tounge that's been in at least a thousand other guys mouths, in his and let it travel all the way down his throat until I'm pleased with myself.' _"

I had to admit, Aly's 'grunge' impression was quite good. But, seriously, ew. If Olivia kisses Beck, I'm going to yak right in front of the entire audience.

"We cannot let her do that," I crossed my arms and Aly flung back onto her pillows.

"No we can-" Her face changed and she immediately rolled onto the floor and crawled to her trashcan.

Hangovers are so gross.

**Aly's POV**

I woke up again, in an unfamiliar place.

Well, not really unfamiliar, but it definitely wasn't my room.

For starters, there aren't shelves above my bed, I don't have any art supplies whatsoever kept in my room. My dresser wouldn't be next to my door, it's next to my closet. My mirror is right next to my door, not by my closet.

Oh, I also wouldn't have a thousand fluffin' animals lining my body right now, considering I only have like, three stuffed animals on my bed. A panda pillow pet Gwenners got me for my birthday, an organic panda Beck bought me for Christmas and a giant raccoon Jade got for me when she claimed the game guy at the carnival was conning us and then beat him up.

So as you can probably tell, Gwen's room and my room are two totally different things.

Last night...

I remember talking to Gwen about going to sleep, Gwen walking out of my room, and then I think I followed her.

Would explain how I got here.

The alarm clock read '9:30am' and I groaned silently. Normally, I wouldn't get up this early. But sometimes on Sundays my parents go golfing with my dad's work buddies. This happened to be one of those Sundays. Which meant we were in charge of 'Sunday chores'.

Blah.

A wet haired Gwen opened her room door and stared at me. "Oh good, you're awake." She grinned.

I know that grin. That's the look I usually give her when I tell her I'll delete Glee of the DVR if she doesn't do my chores for me.

But wait... "Is that my top?" I pointed the blue and white striped, flower shoulder embroidered off the shoulder shirt she was wearing.

Gwen nodded and tried to attempt to evilly laugh. "Well, considering I know about your Friday night drinking marathon, I think I have access to a little boutique called 'Your Closet'."

Oh god, for real?

I rolled my eyes and slid out of her bed, trying not to look mad that she was wearing my clothes. That would only make the black mail worse.

"That's not all. By the way." She called after me as I walked across the hall into my room.

"Oh?" I rolled up the waist band on my sweatpants.

"No, ma'am. Whenever someone sneezes, you must compliment me." Gwen's smile was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Sneezes equal compliments? This is why she shouldn't watch Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

Even though I do enjoy me some young Will Smith.

I pressed my fingers to my lips in a 'shh-ing' motion when I heard Beck's footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"Have you seen my phone?" He asked looking at both Gwen and I.

I stared at Gwenny, knowing she had stolen Beck's phone to make sure I didn't call him exploiting my party plans.

She nodded. "You left it in the Skybucks muffin bag, so I put it on the sitting room end table."

Beck fluffed her hair in thanks. "Are you feeling better today, Al?"

"Much." I fake smiled.

Granted, I was feeling better. I just hoped no one would sneeze today and I had to remember to plan my outfits before Gwen wore every article of clothing I owned.

"Parental units said they should be back at around three, and Tori and Andre invited us to the Grove for lunch. You guys in?"

Gwen and I exchanged a look.

"Of course," We said (and smiled) in unison.

I will destroy every ounce of pepper in this restaurant.

/

The food had already been ordered and Gwen was busy chatting with Cat about Garden Salads and if there was really a garden planted for the specific salad.

I really wasn't hungry. I guess my appetite wasn't quite back to normal yet.

Tori was on my right, Gwen on my left, Cat, Beck, Jade, and then back around to Andre sitting next to Tori.

Why did I pick sitting next to Tori?

To ask about her relationship of course!

"So, how's it goin' with you and Harris?" I prodded, adjusting the bobby pins holding my bangs back.

Tori smiled. "It's actually really-" A small, and not realized to be effective, sneeze was heard and Gwen just laughed under her breath.

"Gwen, that shirt is insanely cute on you." I complimented, as I was supposed to.

The table stopped chattering and stared at me. "Thank you, Aly." Gwen grinned.

"Like I was saying, it's going good. We're not exactly exclusive yet, but-"

The head of the house uttered a grand sneeze and I facepalmed. "Gwen Oliver had such great taste in shoes."

"Aw shucks, thanks again." My sister was trying so hard to keep her laughter in.

I turned back to Tori. "I'm sorry. Keep going?"

"I just don't want to rush in too much, and then have it be too awkward."

Our waiter arrived just in time. I was given my plate of plain lettuce, as I do not eat cheese, or dressing... or really anything that goes on a salad. Lactose intolerancy and picky eater do not go together.

I picked up my fork and was about to stab a leaflet when I... sneezed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

The restaurant went silent.

Gwen held her face in laughter, Beck angrily stared at me and the rest? Well, they just sort of stared.

"Gwendolyn Oliver is so lucky. Lucky that I do not beat her with Captain Fluffybutt."

/ /

Basically, the act I had put on at the Grove yesterday mortified me for life.

"I'm never eating there again..." I whispered to Gwen walking down the hallway.

She smiled, pleased with her work. "Well, it was so worth it. Next time, try not to drunk dial me. Or, just don't get drunk a_t all_."

Ha, fat chance.

We stopped by Jade's scissor covered locker, where she and Beck were talking.

"I'm just saying, if Sikowitz were to actually do that, he would definitely get fired."

"Do what?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly.

I looked over to the main school entrance and saw the back of Olivia Jackson, huddled around a group of people talking.

She turned around and glared hard at me.

"Whoa, Liv, what happened to your face? It looks worse than normal," Jade smirked, questioning Jackson's slight bruise above her lip and missing front tooth.

Wow, I do some good damage.


	29. Gwen's Badass Pepper Assault

**Gwen's POV**

"Thut up, Wetht!" was the first thing to come out of Liv's mouth... And the first thing to come out of Aly's mouth was a snort.

That missing tooth made her sound like my cousin Georgia did when she had braces and headgear and stuff. Hee hee.

"What happened to you? Did you run into a door or are you just finally losing your baby teeth?" Aly smirked and I bit back a giggle.

Liv glared at my sister. "You're tho funny, Oliver. If you mutht know, a thtupid dog knocked my tooth out."

One of Liv's trampy friends seemed confused by that. "How could a dog-"

"I don't know, Tharah!" Liv exclaimed, glaring at whom I'm guessing was actually named Sarah. "I jutht remember that it wath really ugly and thmelled like thewage."

Aly successfully hid how miffed she was by that statement. Which was good, since Liv still apparently didn't know that it was actually my slammed sister that jacked her mouth all up. "You poor thing," Aly said in a fake sympathetic tone. "That ith tho thad."

Liv super glared at Aly and promptly stomped off, her little posse right behind her. "Wow, Beckett," Aly muttered, her smirk still firmly on her face. "You're lucky to have a looker like her as a fake love interest. Jade's got a lot of competition."

Jade let out a scoff of a laugh and Beck tried not to look like he was laughing. But he totally was. "It's gonna be hard for her to say her lines when she's talking like that," I commented. "How's she gonna do the play?"

Beck's brows knitted together as he thought this over. "I didn't think of that..."

"Good thing she did," Jade said as she sipped her coffee. "Maybe we should have a talk with the director dude about that... The show must go on. Even without toothless skanks with busted up noses." She grabbed Beck's hand and dragged him away after we all said our goodbyes.

"Well, at least some good came out of your weekend adventures," I commented as Aly and I headed for our next classes.

"Does that mean you'll stop blackmailing me?" Aly asked, as I there was some hope of that happening.

"And miss out on an opportunity to mess with you?" I smirked. "Oh, Allison. What kind of a sister would I be if I did that?"

"An awesome one?" she suggested.

I held a finger up to silence her. "Save the compliments for the sneezes. Oh, and speaking of that..." I dug around in my backpack, pulled out a sheet of loose notebook paper and handed it to her. "I was kind enough to come up with a list of compliments for you to give me when the time is right. Feel free to word them differently."

"Will do." Aly rolled her eyes as she read over the list of super amazing compliments I came up with. "How long do I have to do this? And let you borrow my clothes?"

"Until one of us dies."

"No, seriously."

I shrugged. "Until my Davy comes back on Saturday. Once I'm in his arms, you're free, but until then, I need something to amuse me." I sneakily grinned. "This is working nicely."

Some random dude sneezed as he walked past us and I looked at my boozer of a sister expectantly. She sighed and looked at the list again. "You are the most amazing person in the history of amazing people."

I smugly grinned. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "I needed to get that one out of the way and I didn't want anyone to hear me say that. Don't get crud on my clothes."

I looked down at the purple and black striped short sleeved sweater dress, black leggings and purple peep toe heels I swiped from Aly's wardrobe this morning. "Not making any promises."

I snuck off to class before I could see her reaction. Having this kind of control over my big sis, the kind she's always had on me, made me feel totally BA.

So BA that I'm going to say the actual word.

I feel badass.

/

Lunch time was back to our normal seating arrangement, since David was in dumb old Japan and Sean was spending lunch working on some project for history class. Aly was to my left, Beck to her left, then Jade, Tori, André, Cat, and then back to Robbie at my right. As much as I miss David, it was nice sitting with my friends again.

And Robbie has bad allergies around this time of year. That means lots of sneezing, lots of compliments, and lots of weird looks for Aly.

Wooters.

"And then after I got it off of Trina's head, I was able to-" Tori's story was interrupted when Robbie let out a sneeze, which he thankfully covered.

"Bless you," Cat sweetly said, handing him a napkin.

As he blew his nose, I looks at Aly, who had been poking at her salad. After hearing the sneeze, she looked at me and said, "Wow, Gwen, your hair is so silky smooth."

I let out a laugh and flipped my hair, which I had left down instead of putting it into my usual ponytail. "Why, thank you! I do my best."

Everyone looked confused. I don't blame them. Aly's not one to throw out compliments for no reason.

"Where did that come from?" André asked, confused.

Aly shrugged as she stabbed a plain piece of lettuce. "She's my sister. Can't I compliment her?"

"Trina hasn't complimented me in five years," Tori commented, more to herself than anyone else. "And that was only because she wanted me to take the blame when she broke one of Mom's good plates..."

"Compliments aren't the only thing she's handing out," Jade commented, taking a look at my- I mean Aly's- outfit. "Aren't those all Aly's clothes?"

"You never let me borrow any of your clothes!" Cat screeched at Aly, looking offended.

"It's laundry day," she retorted. "It was either let her borrow some threads or let her show up to school naked. And I'm pretty sure no one would want to see that..."

While everybody laughed at me and continued eating, I kicked Aly underneath the table. Hard.

I totes look good naked.

Just saying.

Aly restrained herself from kicking me back and continued eating her salad. I reached for my drink and in the process, I 'accidentally' knocked over the pepper shaker, sending some of the sneeze-inducing stuff airborne. "Oopsies!" I held a hand up to my mouth. "I'm such a klutz!"

As André and Tori started to hack an wheeze, Beck sat the shaker back up and said, "Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Will do," I said with a nod, trying not to laugh.

Tori let out a loud sneeze and Aly exclaimed, "Gwen is the most talented artist at Hollywood Arts!" André let out a sneeze himself and she added, "And her short stature only adds to her adorableness!"

"I'm just lost now," Robbie quietly said, staring at Aly like she was a weirdo.

"When are you not?" Rex asked.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked suspicious. Oh boy.

Jade joined him in his suspicion. "Yeah, you two are acting weird... Weirder than usual."

Luckily, Aly and I didn't have to think of an excuse, because the bell rang and lunch was over. It was good, because it distracted the gang from figuring out what was going on, but it was bad, because I had to go to class and couldn't mess with my lovely sister anymore.

Boo for Gwenny.

**Aly's POV**

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh," I moaned as I shut my was leaning against the locker behind my door, looking a bit concerned.

"Nice to see you too, Al."

I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just bummed."

"What about?"

"I sang Lady Antebellum to my sister and now I'm under her control and she got ranch dressing on my favorite leggings and I never noticed before how much people really sneeze," I blurted out at once, too frustrated to give him more details.

Judging from the look he gave me, I figured I really should give them to him.

"I drunk dialed Gwen, like, five times on Friday. She found out we went partying and she's blackmailing me. I have to let her borrow my clothes and give her a stupid compliment every time someone sneezes for a week or else she might tell my parents or Beck. And even though that would be worse than what I'm going through right now, this still sucks."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he rubbed my back comfortingly. "It looks like young Gwendolyn's a little more like her sister than I thought. I knew I liked that kid."

"Shut up," I muttered, tucking my hands into his back pockets so I could get a good feel of his amazing ass. A loud, obnoxious cough came from behind Sean and I lifted my head off his shoulder. The cougher was Beck, with Jade and Gwen by his side. What perfect timing.

I pulled my hands out of Sean's pockets and crossed my arms. "I have dance practice after school and Dad's picking me up. So you guys are just going to have to go on without me. I know that will be hard for you guys, but I think you'll survive." Jade did her smile that's not really a smile and Gwen looked disappointed. I guess she was hoping that she'd be able to squeeze some more torture out of me.

Haha to her.

Beck gave me a kiss on the head and shot Sean a quick glare before he walked off, Jade and Gwen in tow. That left me and Sean, who had football practice after school again.

"Coach doesn't make us start for another half hour," Sean mentioned. "Same here," I sat down on one of the benches outside, where I was barely able to see Beck's car driving away from the school and down the road. That meant me and my man were free to do whatever we wanted.

And somebody could sneeze up a storm and I wouldn't have to say a darn thing.

I love dance practice. But not just because of the dancing.

"So, sounds like you need to be more careful with your phone at the next party," Sean mentioned as I laid my legs over his lap. He placed his hand on my knee and smirked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about. Next time, I might not be so lucky and Gwen won't have taken Beck's phone to make sure he didn't get one of my drunk dials." I sighed, then looked back at him. "So... I'm guessing by you saying that, you have another party lined up for us?"

"You bet," Sean said with a grin. "And it's hosted by yours truly."

My boyfriend the party hoster. Awesome.

"My dad and step-mom are out of town," he continued, "and my dad has a ton of booze that Chase can easily replace." He raised a mischievous brow at me. "What do you say? You, me, everybody who's anybody at Hollywood Arts... Except for Beck, of course."

While I was somewhat glad that Sean thought my brother was somebody, despite all he had put him through, I wasn't even thinking about Beck. I wasn't thinking about how he would be more likely to hear about this party and its host, how everybody he knew would be there, how one of them could easily mention to him that they saw me there, getting drunk off my ass and grinding with my boyfriend. But I still wasn't thinking about that.

I was thinking about getting drunk off my ass.

I wanted that. I needed that.

I would have to come up with another excuse as to where I was going to be. Gwen would be too busy hopefully letting David cop a feel as a welcome back to America, so maybe she wouldn't be so suspicious. And I'd make sure to turn my phone off so I wouldn't have to give her a reason to blackmail me again.

"You better I believe that I'll be there." I smirked, giving him a deep kiss. "When's this sexy party going to take place?"

"This Saturday night, after it gets dark..." Sean leaned closer to me and whispered, "Because we all know the best things about a party happen after dark..."

I loved it when he was so close to me. I loved when he whispered in my ear.

God, who am I kidding, I just love everything about this boy. I need to tell him how I feel. I just wanted to blurt it out right then and there, but I resisted the urge to do so. I wanted to do it someplace special, like at his party. I need to tell him, and I need to know that he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. He has to love me back.

I hate to quote Ke$ha, but his love was my drug.


	30. Oh Crap Indeed

**Aly's POV**

That awkward moment when you're standing in dance class and your dance instructor is trying to teach you the 'Thriller' dance that the Glee kids did in the super bowl episode.

And, oh yes, I've seen it, thank you Gwen.

I'm just chilling out here, watching my crazy teacher, thinking about Saturday.

Adding this party to my mental calendar, along with Gwen's Art Show on Friday night.

"Mr. Napper, wouldn't it be like, easier if we learned the 'Single Ladies' dance instead?" The real Tasha commented, looking as bored as ever.

Numerous 'yeahs' of agreement spread throughout the group. I honestly don't see what the problem was. I found the 'Thriller' dance to be a challenge, sure, but it wasn't that hard.

Although... I do already know the 'Single Ladies' dance too.

Thanks again Gwen, and Kurt Hummel.

My teacher sighed and look at me, "Aly, would you like to show these non- Michael Jackson loving children the first steps of 'Single Ladies'?"

I grinned. "I'd be delighted."

/

Dance was over, and just as I predicated, there was still a good twenty-five minutes until Daddy came here to collect me.

I walked over to the HA football field. Some people would think that because we're a performing and visual arts high school, that we would only have creative extra curricular activities, like my Dance and Gwen's Art Club, but we have normal activities too. Football, soccer, swimming, you name it. Hollywood Arts does not discriminate.

I spotted Sean and gave him a small wave, not wanting to distract him from practice.

I seated myself on the bench next to the water cooler and checked my phone for any Gwen related texts, or even Beck related texts. Sean waved me over, indicating practice was over.

"Hey baby," He greeted, kissing me on the _lips._

We don't do cheek greeting like other freshman couples I know.

Cough, Gwen and David, cough cough.

"So this is your girl, Moretti? She _is_ hot." A pale, compared to Sean, boy I didn't recognize commented.

I'll take it as a compliment.

"Hands off, Michaels." Sexy McSexyton boyfriend wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

So hot.

The team disbanded and Sean and I headed through the school, rather than walking around to the front. I wondered if 'Michaels' was coming to the party too...

Hopefully he wouldn't get drunk and put his filthy hands on me or something. I don't think Sean would appreciate that too much.

"So, pumped for Friday night?" He asked, opening the side doors leading to the gymnasium.

I hoisted my dance bag higher onto my shoulder. "Extremely."

Sean rolled his eyes, not impressed by my strength, and took my bag.

Sure, I felt bad now that he was carrying both my dance stuff and his football uniform, but he was such a gentlemen.

"Hey, wait," My eyes lingered to the janitors closet.

"You're not thinking-"

"Oh I am."

After jiggling the handle a few times, the janitors closet was ours.

A playlist of Ke$ha songs just ran through my head, and I ain't even mad.

**Gwen's POV**

"So the Art Show is on Friday, you're definitely coming right?" I asked, finishing a sketch in Beck's RV.

He looked up from his homework and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Gwen."

I kept sketching, but was secretly happy that Beck said that. I mean, if he didn't come I would be extremely upset. It's just, it's important to me that both Beck and Aly always come to my art show type of deal things, because my parents either come and stay for two minutes, just long enough to see me get an award, or they don't come at all.

"Oh, you don't mind if Jade comes along too, do you?" he asked.

I laughed a little. "Of course not silly."

Jade coming is a plus too.

"So I, uh, haven't seen David around, you two didn't-"

There goes Beck, having to turn this conversation into one about my boyfriend.

"No, we didn't break up," I sighed. "He's visiting his grandma, in Japan."

My brother almost smiled, probably happy that he didn't have to worry about seeing David and kiss in the halls for the rest of the week.

The windows were tinted in the RV, so I could barely make out how dark it was outside.

Thinking back to what Aly said about daddy picking her up… it really didn't make sense. Sure, Mom came home at about five thirty, which is why she's usually supposed to pick me up after Art club, but Dad doesn't usually get home until six thirty. My sister's dance practice was usually over by six.

What was she gonna do for a half hour? Sit there or-

Sean has football practice on Mondays.

Aly's a genius.

/

"Gwendolyn, hand me the big salad bowl." My mother pointed to the china cabinet. Upon waiting for Aly to arrive home, I had decided to help mommy dear in the kitchen. We were having chicken salad. Healthy, delicious chicken salad.

I opened the heavy, old, cabinet doors and pulled out the bamboo salad bowl. Dinner would be fun, considering Allison is still in debt to me.

Ha-ha.

I placed the bowl next to my mom's hot pan of chicken just in time to hear my daddy's Cadillac pull into the driveway.

"Daddy and Aly are home!" I cried happily and my mother smiled and pulled out a bottle of white wine.

And so it begins.

My sister and father came through the door, bickering about something.

"It was cold, I waited inside. Sue me."

"Watch the attitude, Allison." My father warned, but Aly just rolled her eyes and waited for him to leave the foyer.

"He's a pro at ruining someone's good mood." She laid down her dance bag and headed for the stairs, motioning for me to follow her.

"Good dance practice?" I asked as we rounded the corner to her room.

My sister smiled and shut her door. "Guess who let their boyfriend get to second base!"

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped. "You let Sean touch your-"

"Above the bra. But his hands were totally up there." She stepped closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. "-But it was awesome."

Well, great. I just had to know that Sean Moretti had his hands up my sister's shirt and practically on her boobs.

/ /

We ended up migrating into my room, because I wanted to make sure my art supplies were all organized, just in case my art teacher wanted me to a demonstration at the show and Aly was using my lower shelf as a ballet bat.

"Oh, hey, you never told me what happened on Friday. You said you really wanted to talk about it, but my inebriated daze made it impossible." She grinned, holding onto the edge of my shelf and pulling her leg to the side of her head.

I almost forgot about Friday. Well, I didn't forget my last kiss goodbye with David. God do I miss him more than anything. I miss him almost as much as I missed Glee when the first season ended.

They're neck in neck.

"Well," I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to ramble, "Beck, Jade and I were just about to watch Alice in Wonderland, because Jade didn't want to watch The Hannah Montana Movie, when I saw David standing outside. I made an excuse to go back in the house, so David and I could hang out and listen to music. Beck came upstairs looking for me, so David hid in the closet, but then Austin was coming up the street, so he had to leave. Right as he left, Beck completely caught me. And then…I kind of told our dear brother that he had to get over me having a boyfriend and get over the fact that I was growing up. We made up, though."

Aly stared at me. "How are you even able to talk that fast all at once?"

Did she not pay attention to my epic story of getting caught after I snuck a boy into the house? I thought she would at least be impressed…

I got up and smacked the back of her head. "Were you listening? I snuck David in the house!"

She removed her hand from my shelf and pouted, rubbing the back of her head. "I heard you."

I half expected her to hit me back or something, but she didn't. Aly pulled me into a giant hug and squealed. "You. Gwen. Snuck a boy into this house. You're on a roll lately, punching grunges, sneaking boys in, what's next?"

I shrugged. "I know. I'm pretty amazing."

"Girls, dinner!" We heard our mother, summoning us to a delicious meal.

"What are we having?" Aly asked, ruffling up her messy bun.

"Chicken salad." I almost drooled smelling the chicken, as we got closer to the dining room.

"I don't like chicken, nor do I eat most things that go on a salad. Oh boy." She frowned and fake gagged herself.

"Don't complain, you're apparently already on thin ice with Daddy." I rolled my eyes back at her.

Her frown was replaced by a smirk. "He's mad because I was late to the car. And I was late to the car because Sean and I were steaming up the janitors closet with our hot make out session," she whispered.

Ugh, again. Something I didn't need to know.

The dining room was all set, and my salad was waiting to be devoured.

How could something so good, be so good for you?

I looked around the table, and was almost surprised that Mom didn't put the pepper shaker out. I would've knocked it over on _accident_ again.

Now I just had to keep waiting. Waiting for someone to sneeze.

It didn't have to be large, it could be small. I needed a laugh today.

Well, I did get quite a few kicks out of lunch, because Aly complimenting me was just the greatest.

Aly was grunting about Mom already adding salad dressing to her plate before she began to eat. "It's Italian, love. I'm sure it doesn't have dairy in it," she assured my picky sister.

"I don't like Italian dressing," Aly stuck her tongue out, very immaturely I might add.

My mother sighed and-

There it was! A sneeze from Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Ugh. Gwen, your beauty is just so impressive."

My smile stretched from ear to ear. "Thank you, Aly."

My parents looked at each other and shook their heads. "That was, uhm, very nice of you, Allison." My father wiped his nose on a handkerchief before sneezing once more.

"Gwendolyn Oliver clearly has a better fashion sense than most girls her age!" My sister stared down at her plate as I held back giggles.

Boy was this dinner one of the most exciting dinners ever.

**Aly's POV**

It was a simple Tuesday morning here at Hollywood Arts. Dancers dancing, quartets harmonizing, and then me, on the lookout for any incoming sneezes.

Gwen wanted Beck and I to help her take her now organized art supplies to the Art room. Man did she have like, a lot of stuff. There were six and a half boxes, all carefully put together and each had different tools in them.

Apparently, there are more than just crayons, markers, paint and pencils.

Each pencil is different, she says.

This is why I use pens.

Everything was going good until Tori offered to help. Oh she helped, alright. Helped Gwen's ego.

We can all guess what she did.

Glitter gal just had to bring her cold over here and sneeze.

Gwen looked over at me, waiting for a compliment.

There was still one more party to go to Friday night and my annoying sister would be off my back when David got home, I couldn't stop the complimenting blackmail now.

I winced and pulled the list of pre-approved compliments from my jeans pocket, "Gwen, you're right, Andre and Neil Patrick Harris are obviously related."

"Alright, something's definitely up. Allison Oliver would never admit that." Jade put a hand on her hip suspiciously.

All eyes were on me, and Gwen flicked her short ponytail nervously.

Oh crap.


	31. Everybody Hates Rex

**Aly's POV **

Oh crap.

Not good.

Everybody was looking at me expectantly, waiting to hear why I had been stroking Gwen's ego for the past three days. They probably also want an explanation for why I've apparently given her the key to my closet, which is usually locked tight. Nothing was coming to mind to cover this up and I almost considered coming clean, but then Gwen spoke up.

"Come on, Aly, don't be embarrassed to tell them," she said, as I tried to hide my confusion. "These are our friends, they won't make fun of you!"

What the chizz is she talking about?

"Make fun of you for what?" Tori asked. For once, we're on the same page.

Gwen smiled. "Aly is only complimenting me so much and letting me borrow her clothes because she threw up all over my sketchbook when she was sick this weekend. She's just sucking up because I'm still kind of mad at her."

There's no way they'll buy that.

"Oh... Okay then," Beck said, picking up another one of Gwen's stupid boxes and carrying it to the art room. Tori followed behind him.

Dude. They actually bought it.

Well, Jade didn't really looked convinced. She just kind of raised an eyebrow and followed Beck, her coffee the only thing in her hands. Thanks a lot, Jade.

Once they were safely out of earshot, I looked back at Gwen and her stupid, smug smirk.

"Okay, I guess I owe you even more now," I muttered as she picked up more of her boxes. "What are you gonna have me do now?"

"Buy me a smoothie at lunch," Gwen said as she started to walk away. "And carry those last two boxes."

I bent over to pick up the other two boxes, which I'm pretty sure were purposefully the heaviest ones. I slammed Beck's trunk shut and waddled off.

How could a bunch of art supplies weigh so freaking much?

/

Study hall. Thankfully, another place I could escape my blackmailing sister. Unfortunately, I had to deal with another annoyance.

An annoyance named Robbie Shapiro.

"Yo, Little O," Rex stage-whispered at me from across the table. I looked up from my notebook and up at the stupid puppet.

"Only André is allowed to call me that," I said, glaring at the stupid hunk of chizz. "What do you want?"

"You really going out with that Sean dude?" he asked, while Robbie just sat there. I hate how oblivious he is when Rex talks, even though he's obviously controlling the stupid puppet.

"Uh, yeah?" I sat my pencil down and crossed my arms. "Why do you care? I've already told you I'm not interested in you."

"I thought you'd be more open to the shorter dudes," Rex commented. "Considering you're related to that midget girl."

Even though I'm not exactly Gwen's number one fan right now, I still wasn't going to let him get away with talking about her like that.

So I slapped him with my notebook in his stupid puppet face.

"Aly!" Robbie cried as he sat Rex back up.

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So what about Sean?"

"Why you goin' out with a loser like that?" Rex asked. I hate talking to this thing. Tori should have just let him die. "He ain't even into you!"

I yanked on his mop of fake hair and asked, "What are you talking about, you hunk of wood? Sean is totally into me. You're just jealous because I've turned you down so many times."

I can't believe we all treat this thing like it's real.

"Let go of the fro!" he ordered and I obliged, mostly because his hair felt weird. "I heard something interesting about your new little boyfriend that you might not be so happy about."

Just humor these two, Aly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what have you heard?"

"Remember when you jacked Tori's tooth all up with those jank muffins?" he asked and Robbie nodded, as if he was only listening.

I nodded too. "Yeah. And I had just forgotten about it. Not anymore, thank you very much." I sarcastically smiled.

"Don't you tell her about that, Rex!" Robbie scolded.

Our study hall teacher, Mrs. Greene, shushed us.

"Shush yourself, woman!"

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed.

Mrs. Greene glared at us, but went back to reading her magazine. Mrs. Greene doesn't do much besides shush noisy students.

"You were saying?" I asked in a quieter tone.

"Well, remember that guy Tori was talking about, that one in the waiting room to that whack dentist? The one who she thought was going to ask her to the Kickback?"

I nodded.

"That guy was Sean."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what? But... He..."

"If André hadn't grown a pair and asked her out, she probably would have made a move on him and you would be short one boyfriend." I hate that thing. Dear God, I hate that thing.

"How would you even know that? You weren't there with Tori."

"Tori told us about it," Robbie said. "She wasn't going to tell you, since you and Sean really hit it off and she didn't want to make you feel all weird about it." He glared down at Rex and then added, "And now Rex just had to tell you about it and ruin everything!"

"It's what I do," Rex simply said.

I shrugged it off like it was nothing and looked back down at my notebook. Secretly, it kind of bugged me.

It shouldn't have, considering I'm the one he picked after all, but still...

Before Sean met me, he flirted with Tori freaking Vega.

Gross.

/

I had to figure out if it was true. It could very well just be another one of Rex's many lies, but it was still bugging me. I had to hear from Sean whether it was true or not.

"Hey, baby," Sean greeted right before giving me a kiss on the lips.

Perfect timing.

"Hi," I quietly said, looking at him... Or rather, his mouth. He was smiling, so his teeth were easy to see. Would he have had a reason to be at that dentist's office?

He looked confused at my sudden interest in his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"When was the last time you went to the dentist?" Might as well just ask and get it over with.

"Uh, like a few months," he answered, covering his mouth with his hand. "Why?"

Phew. I shook my head, a small smirk on my lips. " Your teeth are perfect. I just needed to know. Robbie's dummy told me you were in the waiting room at that emergency dentist's office a few weeks ago and-"

"Oh. Well, I was there. I was just waiting for one of my teammates. He got his tooth messed up during PE and Coach made me go wait for him."

I paused.

"Oh, did you?" I crossed my arms, trying not to look angry. "And, um, was there anybody there for you to talk to? Someone Latina that goes by the name Tori Vega?"

"Uh..." Sean had a mixed expression on his face, and I couldn't really tell what he was feeling. "Yeah. She was there, actually. Did the puppet tell you-"

"That you were hitting on her?" I finished for him, raising an eyebrow.

Oh God.

It was true.

Double gross.

Sean sighed, leaning against his locked and placing his hand on the small on my back. "Al, come on, that was before I even met you. Don't you think that if I liked Tori better than you, I would have asked her out?"

I wasn't sure how to take that.

"I'm crazy about you, Aly," Sean told me, pulling me closer to me. I hesitantly let him. "You know that, right?" I didn't respond and he sighed again. "I barely even talked to her. She may have thought there was a connection, but there wasn't. With you..." He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "There is."

Oh God. Why is him whispering in my ear always make me feel warm and squishy inside? Aly Oliver is not supposed to be warm and squishy.

I slowly hugged him back as he trailed several kisses down my neck.

Sean is definitely mine.

And Tori has André now, so that made me feel a little safer.

**Gwen's POV**

I had a free period, which meant I had time to work on my prize winning piece for the art show.

I'm so modest.

I wish David could be here to see what I come up with. I really wanted to share the moment with him. Even if I only got a, like, a participation ribbon, I still wanted him to be here to see me accept it. But I'm totally going to get a better prize. Because I'm that cool.

But Beck, Aly and Jade would all be there. Maybe more of my friends, if I ask them... Or beg them. And my parents might show up in time to see me get my award. I at least hope they would... But if not, then three of the four most important people in my life would at least be there...

David's the fourth, by the way. But you probably already figured that out.

I guess I'll just have to settle on giving him my picture when I surprise him by greeting him at the airport on Saturday night. Beck will probably have to give me a ride, but maybe he'd leave me alone.

Pfft. Yeah right.

But David and I would have a super romantic moment when I gave it to him. But he wouldn't get to feel under my shirt like Aly let Sean do.

And it's not only because his parents and brother would be right there either.

My drawing is still pretty basic, but it's going to be amazing by the time I'm done. It's going to have a little bit of symbolism, since judging by my locker, you can tell that Gwenners likes herself some symbolism.

I just have simple shapes to start out with, but it's going to be a picture of two hands, mine and David's. They would be holding each other, but that's not all. No, they would be tied together by the wrist with a small piece of rope.

It's not as weird as it sounds.

The rope binding will represent our bond. We haven't dated for long, but we already have a strong bond, a mutual understanding of where we wanted to be in our relationship.

And we were already totally in love with each other.

And best of all, it wasn't too obvious. When Beck saw it, I could say it was it was me and Aly and it represented our bond as sisters. Good thing David's hands are kinda girly.

And then I could say that my teacher wanted to keep it as an example for future classes so he wouldn't wonder where it went.

But telling him that and knowing what it actually is makes me feel kind of barfy.

I'm pretty good at realism and I love drawing in it, so that would make it even better. I'm going to get to show off my skills to all my arty peers and David is going to love it and oh golly, I think my tummy is going to explode from excitement.

Thankfully, before that happened, somebody kicked the door to the art room open. I don't know why. It wasn't locked or anything.

As soon as I looked up, I saw Jade standing in front of the table I was sitting at.

Oh, that's why. Because Jade just likes kicking doors open.

"Gwen," Jade bluntly greeted, a coffee cup in her hand. Does she ever stop drinking that stuff?

"Hi, Jade," I said, confused, as I closed my big sketchbook. "Aren't you supposed to be in your costume design class right now?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't care." Of course she doesn't.

"Um, okay. Why are you ditching class just to see me? You see me all the time."

"A little too often, if you ask me," Jade muttered, in that 'even though I'm just kidding, I sound completely serious' tone of hers. "But I needed to talk to you about something and I didn't want anyone else to be around."

She took the chair next to me and sat down. I sat my pencil down on the table and placed my hands in my lap. "Okay. Feel free to ask."

"What's going on between you and Aly?" Jade raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. "Why's she stroking your ego so randomly and letting you borrow every piece of clothing she owns? You and I both know that Aly is not that nice."

I opened my mouth and she held up a finger to shut me up. "And don't give me that crap about how she barfed on your sketchbook. I would have been able to hear your sobs from my house if that crock were actually true."

Drat. She had a point.

"You know me, kid," she said, after drinking some of her coffee. "You can trust me not to tell Beck, if that's what this is about. Just tell me the truth. What's going on?"

Oh man.

I can't lie to Jade.

... Again.


	32. Representative Mexican Wrap

**Gwen's POV**

I took a deep breath… But I was actually going to take my time on this explanation.

"Okay, so you remember when we watched movies the other night? Ya' know, when Beck and I were fighting?" Jade nodded. "Well, while we were doing that Aly was sort of off with Sean at a party with alcohol. And she drank. A lot. I only know because she drunk dialed me like, four times. Not to mention she called Beck's phone but I hid it… Anyway, she came home the next day with a hangover and I decided to have some fun and blackmail her. Thus leading us up to today." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and waited for Jade's reaction.

She sipped at her coffee and nodded her head. "That it?" What…?

"Yeah that's it. Aly got drunk off her butt and I blackmailed her!" Why in the world would she say 'that it?' She's a somewhat responsible teenager. Why isn't she totally flipping out?

She shrugged. "Oh. Well at least now I know."

I slid myself onto a desk and sighed. "You have to promise to not to tell Beck."

Jade chuckled in her dark but no so dark to someone who's used to it way, "Obviously I wouldn't tell him, short sport. His head would explode all over my locker. And I don't wanna have to clean that chizz up."

I laughed. Good ol' Jade.

"So you're really not going to class?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "Nah. Wanna go wait in Sikowitz's room? We have him next period anyway." Jade opened the door.

I suppose I could work on my magnificent award winning art in there.

I nodded. "Definitley."

/

Sikowitz doesn't have a third hour class, and that was the class we had after or miraculous skipping adventures, so we basically waited the entire forty-five minutes there.

Jade mostly talked and drank coffee and looked through teacher like stuff.

I listened and sketched. You could say I was just nodding and saying 'yeah' a lot, but in my defense, when I'm in the zone...

I'm in the zone.

"The key to not letting on that I skipped class is to go meet Beck at his last class. I'll be right back." She winked, picking up her bag and walking out.

A large bump came from the window and a grizzly looking man popped in.

Grabbing my bag defensively, I slowly began walking over to investigate.

Please let that be Sikowitz. Please let that be Sikowitz.

The man let out a yawn and turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

Oh thank god it's just the teacher.

I don't think I've ever actually been the first one there, so I guess he was pretty surprised to see me so early. "Glen! How nice to see you! Sorry, I was just sleep tumbling. Like sleep walking, but much more dangerous."

I've been here for at least a few months. And he can't remember my name?

"It's actually Gwen, and I used to sleep walk, but then I stopped when my sister pushed me down the stairs…"

The door opened behind us and in walked Eli, Jade, Beck, Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie and more kids whom I didn't bother to remember their names.

Sorry about that, classmates.

Cat was poking Beck's arm and following to his seat. "So how do you think they make the sweet and sour sauce?"

Beck shook his head, "I really don't know, Cat."

She pouted and sat silently next to me.

I really don't like seeing people upset…especially Cat.

I tapped her shoulder. "Hey Cat, I heard that sugar and sour candy spray come together and have a sweet and sour baby." Her smile was a wide as ever and relief washed over me.

A happy Cat means everything is right in the world.

Hm…I think I'll meet Aly at her locker before lunch today. At least it'll be a good time to tell her that I sort of kind of told Jade about the booze party she attended.

But she'll be happy to know that Jade won't tell.

I hope.

/

"You told her what?" Aly stared at me in disbelief.

So telling my sister on the way to lunch was good after all, if she did started to yell at me, she couldn't do it for long.

She picked up a scrap of paper that had fallen on the floor when she removed some books.

I craned my neck around her locker door, trying to read it. "What's that?"

"It's from Seeaann." Aly sang happily.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's it say?"

"Sean Michael Moretti loves Allison Jane Oliver. Forever and ever, babe."

Note to self: Anything having to do with Sean makes Aly go gaga and forget that she was angry.

Aly held the note to her chest and smiled, but after a few moments the smile turned back into a frown.

Okay, so at least it makes her happy for a few minutes.

"I still can't believe you told Jade. Gwenny, you promised that if I gave your sneezy compliments, and gave you the key to my closet that you wouldn't tell."

She slammed her locker shut and began walking towards the exit leading out to the lunch area. I followed closely behind her and tried to find the words to explain myself.

"Look, she promised she wouldn't tell Beck. You know we can trust her!" I explained, stopping in front of the Grub Truck.

"Enchilada?" Festus poked his face out the window and his enchilada offer made me think of David. Sigh.

"I'll take one and a salad." I sniffed dramatically and my sister rolled her eyes.

"You, Miss?" I took my salad and representative Mexican wrap and moved so Aly could order.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Gwen, I'm paying for your smoothie, remember? What kind do you want?"

Hahaha, almost forgot. "Uh, strawberry." I smiled. The Hispanic man stepped back into his truck for a moment and returned with my 'once again saving Aly's butt' smoothie.

We walked to our normal table in the Asphalt Cafe. I noted as she gave Tori, whom wasn't looking, a mini glare before sitting down.

"Aly, you're not sitting with Sean?" Robbie asked awkwardly, fidgeting in his seat with Rex.

"He's sitting with his football team. And his one friend gives me the heebie jeebies." She mumbled.

"How goes the Art show prep? Did Aly ruin anything important in your sketchpad?" Jade picked up Beck's arm and draped it over her shoulder. I smiled, at the cute couple and the fact that I was sure that she would keep her word.

"It goes good." I let out a short laugh, "Nope, nothing that can't be fixed."

Beck noticed Aly's empty table area and tapped her shoulder. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry. My stomach's upset." She stared at Robbie who was curling wisps of his Jew fro around his finger.

Aly staring at Jew Fro? Uhm, creeptastic much.

"So, Tori, I didn't know you knew Sean before we started dating." Aly crossed her arms and stared at the Latina.

"Robbie Shapiro!" Tori tossed some lettuce at the poor awkward puppeteer.

"Rex told her!" He pointed at the...well, he's quite obviously a doll. Sometimes, I think Robbie has way more issues than we know of.

"I tell the truth, I can't be judged for that." Robbie raised Rex's hand in a 'preaching' way.

It looked more like he was hailing Hitler though...

Tori grabbed a swig of Crystal Waters' water, "Aly, it was before you guys were together...and he was just a random cute guy so-"

My sister shot out of her seat. Weird because the seats at the lunch table are curved and it takes like five minutes to get out of them. Darn her flexibility. "So you admit you have eyes for my boyfriend!"

"I would hope not," Andre raised an eyebrow at Tori who scoffed. "Oh brother, he's in tenth grade!"

Frowny-face.

All this talk about boyfriends was making my tummy sad. Maybe…I could call David's cell phone later and talk to him.

I wonder if that'll cost too much. Making a call overseas is usually expensive, but I really wanted to talk him.

If I call him from a landline, maybe it'll be less expensive than calling him from a cell phone.

My love for this boy makes me do crazy things. I snuck him in and out of my house, well out of sort of failed, and now I want to add some expenses to my phone bill. My parents would probably never notice anyway.

"So what are you drawing for the Art Show?" Cat's high voice snapped me out of my boyfriend thoughts.

I had to word this very carefully, not to give Beck any reason to lecture me on the fine meanings of love and how I'm too young to actually say my boyfriend and I have a bond.

"It's symbolism."

Everyone nodded and continued on eating their lunch.

That was mighty easy.

**Aly's POV**

Symbolism? Bah. I'd like to symbolize my fist in Tori's face right now.

Not that the Art Show has anything to do with Tori, I just really wanted to punch her.

Alright, so I know that we're like, half friends now, but seriously, if we were really friends, she'd tell me that she knew Sean before we started dating.

And it wouldn't hurt to mention that she thought he was cute.

And it also wouldn't hurt to mention that they were flirting.

At least Tori had a boyfriend now.

Gwen sucked down her smoothie in delight and was now trying to get every last bit from the bottom. Needless to say the straw against plastic noises were terrible.

"Dude, it's empty." I said in my 'aly is obviously annoyed' tone.

"No it isn't!" My little sister pointed to the chunks of pink colored ice that laid on the bottom of the clear cup.

I didn't retort, knowing that she would start whining and say that she wanted another one or something, and I really did not want to have to pay for an over priced fruit drink that came from a foreign mans lunch truck.

Sinjin Van Cleef arrived at our table holding a little baggy containing something I couldn't make out. If it's another tooth from his weirdo tooth collection, I'll seriously scream.

"Hey guys." He greeted with his creepy Sinjin stare.

"Am I gonna have to destroy another pair of your suspenders?" Jade threatened.

Sinjin handed me the tiny bag and grinned. "That won't be necessary. I was actually returning this to Aly."

Inside held my double finger 'DANCE' ring. The last time I had seen it was when Sean and I were-

Beck looked up with a funny expression. "Uhm, why do you have my sister's ring?"

The weird boy shrugged. "I found it in the janitor's closet."

Gwen suddenly held her face, probably to keep herself from laughing. She knew about my sexy 'baseball' adventures in the janitor's closet. It probably fell off my hand...

"Thanks. You can go now." I pushed him away with fake gratitude.

The table looked at me and Andre piped up, "Why were you in the janitors closet?"

C'mon, Aly. Think. "I wasn't. It probably flew off my fingers and rolled under the door when I was dancing in the halls." I smiled.

Good one.

The rhythmic bell let out it's tiny tune and along came Whorey McSkankpants.

"Beckett, it'th time for rehearthal." Sort of glad I didn't get lunch, her face alone would have made me retch.

"Oh right, I forgot." My brother smiled politely.

The gank smiled back, just enough to see her cracked tooth. She began to walk away, but not before throwing Jade an evil glare.

"Jackson's still in the play?" Gwen wrinkled her nose in horror.

"I guess so," Beck rolled his eyes. He kissed Gwen and I on the forehead and then basically made out with Jade before leaving off to rehearsal.

Dramatic Acting time with Gwendolyn.

I grabbed my bag and after many attempts of making it clear that I was still sort of mad, Gwen linked our arms together.

"Yeah, I'm still mad." I whispered, adjusting my bad with my free hand.

She giggled. "It's okay."


	33. Robbie's Shirts Are Always Ugly

_Oh hey look, an author's note._

_For anybody who was unable to read the 32nd chapter, I'm sorry. I think there was a glitch or something. But it's working now, so I recommend reading that first if you want this chapter to make sense._

_Thanks, and happy reading!_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

"Now, students, you must remember that without the proper look," my dramatic acting teacher began, writing **APPEARANCE** on the whiteboard in big red letters, "an actor cannot properly portray their character..." Ms. Hale spun around to face the class. Her eyes locked on my lovely sister. "For example, let's say Gwen was cast to play a gothic character."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. The rest of the class didn't look much more impacted.

Yeah, no. Gwen's pretty far from goth.

"She would have to change her entire appearance," she explained to us. "Her hair, her clothes, her makeup... Even her attitude."

Gwen's lip jutted out. "Do you not like how I look?"

Oh, Gwendolyn.

"No, sweetie," Ms. Hale said, patting her on the shoulder as she walked past our desks. "I'm just saying if you tried to play such a role with your golden blonde hair and perky attitude, then you wouldn't be a very convincing goth, would you?"

"Oh." Gwen nodded in agreement. "I guess not."

The bell rang and with that, we were dismissed from class and dismissed from school. Good, because this has been a really long day... Not as long as some of the ones I've had recently, but still.

"So what did you mean when you said your piece for the art show was symbolism?" I asked as we weaved past students in the parking lot to get to Beck's car. Gwen pulled her sketchbook out of her backpack and flipped past a few pages. She turned it around go show it to me. "I'm guessing that's you and David? Or rather, your hands?"

She nodded. "I still have to draw the rope around our wrists."

"Kinky." I smirked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're a perv. The rope is gonna represent the bond we have and how close we are, for your information."

I flicked her ponytail. "I still think you'd totally be into the freaky stuff if you'd loosen your chastity belt a little bit," I mentioned as we arrived at Beck's car. "Like, with the whips and gags and furry handcuffs and everything."

"Um, ew," Gwen muttered, wincing. "Do we seriously have to talk about this?"

"No... But I like making you all squirmy."

"I'm not squirmy!" And, of course, she squirmed. "It just makes me uncomfortable... I'm not even sure I'll ever have sex... At least not until I'm married."

I started laughing, and once I saw the confused look on her face, I stopped. "Oh. You're serious?"

Gwen nodded. "I don't know... I feel like it would be a cool thing to do."

"On what planet is being a virgin considered cool?"

"I meant cool for my future husband. Like, I would be able to say that I love him so much, that I saved myself for him... Even if he does end up being David." Gwen blushed. God, she blushes a lot. Maybe it's a pale person thing.

...Except for Jade, of course.

"And you're not just saying that stuff in case Beck has suddenly developed super hearing and is able to hear you from all the way inside of school?" I asked.

Gwen gave me a look. "YES, I'm serious! And besides, I don't want to be a fourteen year old mommy anytime soon. With my luck, during my first time, I could be on birth control and the guy could be wearing, like ten condoms and I would still get pregnant!"

She does have that kind of luck. And it would be kind of ironic, what with her birth mother and all...

But I don't like to think about that.

"-and I'm just saying that it wouldn't even hurt her if I did it," Jade said as she and Beck approached us.

"And I'm just saying that I'm not letting you chop Liv's hair off when she's not looking," Beck retorted as he unlocked the car and Gwen and I hopped in the back seat.

"Why not?" I asked. "It's not like she could look any worse right now..."

I rolled my eyes and Gwen laughed. "Two wrongs don't make a right," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Thanks, Dad." I smirked and when we reached a red light, Beck leaned back and flicked my nose. That actually kind of hurt... But there's no way I'd admit that. So I didn't.

Beck and Jade mostly argued during the drive to her house, but it wasn't as intense as usual. No yelling or anything, just a discussion about their opposing views on whether or not Liv needed to be pushed off of a cliff.

I'm on Jade's side.

Gwen let out a little sneeze as we passed the Groovy Smoothie and after she sniffled, she looked at me expectantly.

"It doesn't count if you're the one who sneezes!" I hissed, leaning closer to her so Beck and Jade- mostly Beck- couldn't hear us.

Gwen leaned closer too. "We never made a rule establishing that!"

"I thought it was obvious! You could pretend to sneeze like a hundred times and-"

"But that wasn't a pretend sneeze, so you'd better-"

"What are you two doing back there?" Beck asked, looking at us through the rearview mirror with confused eyes. Jade was twisted around to look at us too, but she didn't look confused. Because Gwen's a blabbermouth.

"We're, uh, gossiping," I lied, sitting up straight again. Gwen did so as well. "About how ugly Robbie's shirt was today."

"So ugly," Gwen muttered, shaking her head and playing along.

"It was a pretty ugly shirt," Jade said, turning back around to look at Beck. Thank God Jade can at least keep a secret.

"Since when do you guys care about Robbie's clothes?" Beck asked as we pulled into Jade's driveway. "Half of the time, you don't even care about him."

"We're girls." I shrugged.

"Yeah... I sort of already knew that." Beck chuckled and Jade tongue wrestled with him before stomping into her house, where her mother was most likely waiting to ask her to help her make fudge or something.

Gwen and I fought over who got shotgun and this time, I won, like I almost always do, so Gwen pouted all the way home. At least she had forgotten about her stupid sneeze and the fact that I had failed to compliment her.

Go Aly.

Once we were home, Beck went into the RV to do homework and Gwen went with him, probably to work on her totally kinky drawing. That left me, all by myself in the house, alone and bored.

I could have gone out there and joined them, but I had had enough of my lovely siblings for one day. Especially Gwendolyn.

As soon as I tossed my bag onto the steps, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket, but I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Hey, dance buddy!" Ugh, it's Trina. That's why I didn't recognize the number. I certainly never wanted to call her, nor did I want her to call me... So how did she get my number?

"Uh, hi? How did you-"

"Where are you?" she asked. "You're supposed to help me with my dance moves, remember?"

I didn't. Whoops. "Oh, uh, sorry about that, Trina..." I was only sorry that she reminded me. "I sort of forgot and-"

"Why do underclassmen always disappoint me?" Trina whined, and I would have smacked her if I were actually with her. I actually feel sorry for Tori. "Ugh, I'll get Tori to pick you up."

"You don't have to-" She interrupted me by yelling for Tori. Is she ever going to let me finish a sentence?

I could faintly hear Tori ask what she wanted and Trina replied with something about having to pick Beck's sister up. Tori asked which one. Trina's response? "The one who doesn't look like she's ten years old!" I don't even think she knows my name.

I feel special.

They bickered for a few more minutes, though it was harder to hear because Trina finally had the brains to cover up the phone. After I sat on the couch, Trina finally got back on and said, "Tori will be there to pick you up in a few minutes!"

I really didn't want to be in a car with Tori Vega. Especially now that I know she flirted with my man. "You could just come over here."

Wait, did I just invite Trina Vega to my house?

Bleh.

"No way, I need the home field advantage!" If what I saw the last time I was over there was her idea of the 'home field advantage', then I do not want to see her dancing anywhere that isn't the Vega living room. "She'll be there soon! Toodles!"

Before I could protest, she hung up.

Great.

**Gwen's POV **

"Do I have fat fingers?"

Beck looked up from the book he had to read for his English class. "Huh?"

"My fingers? Are they sausage-like?" I asked, holding up my hand so he could get a good look at them.

He smiled and said, "Your fingers are fine, Gwen."

Yay. I have fine fingers.

"Why?" he asked, looking back down at his book as he laid down on his bed.

"I'm trying to draw this hand just right and was using my hand as a reference, but my fingers seem larger than they usually do." I took another look at my hand.

I couldn't really see him now, because I was on the couch and he was being a big, lazy bum and lying on his bed, but I could still hear Beck say, "Sometimes things look different until you really look at them. Like, when you really take a good look at something, it looks different than the picture you have of it in your mind."

"... So my fingers really are fat?"

He sighed and sat up. "No, I meant-"

The door flung open and in stepped Aly. Is it really too hard for her to knock?

No, it's not. She just doesn't want to.

"Uuuuuuuugh," she groaned, flopping next to Beck on her belly.

"Well, hello to you too, sis," Beck said with a smirk. He poked her shoulder. "What's with the dramatics?"

"When is she not dramatic, Beck?" I giggled and Aly sat up and flung Beck's pillow at me.

I flung it back at it hit Beck in the face. Whoops.

"I'm going to let that slide," Beck began, tossing the pillow on the ground. I sheepishly smiled as an apology. "Seriously, Al, what's the matter?"

"I forgot that I promised to help Trina with her stupid dance moves and now she's sending Tori to chauffeur me to the Vega residence." Aly rolled her eyes. She rolls her eyes more than anyone I know.

"Be nice to her," Beck told her as he picked his book back up.

"To Tori or Trina?"

"Tori." He shrugged and continued to read. "I don't care what you say to Trina."

"Good, because I have a lot to say to her..." Aly smirked an I almost wish I could be there to see what she comes up with the say to Trina. But that means I would have to go with her and watch Trina dance.

Gag me with a spoon.

"She should be here any minute," Aly said, picking up the dance bag off the ground that I had just realized she brought with her. "Why did I agree to do this?"

"Because you're a dummy?" I suggested, which earned me a face full of pillow.

This time I didn't throw it back, because I didn't want to hit Beck again. He is an innocent bystander.

Well, bysitter.

I sat my closed sketchbook on the end of the couch and looked at my sister. I was still kind of worried about her, even though her hangover had obviously worn off long ago. I was just worried about how all the stuff that had happened recently would affect her. She certainly seemed to enjoy her happy booze party time, and I just know she's going to do it again, sooner or later.

I just hope it's later.

Like, after her twenty first birthday later.

And not just that, either. I don't want there to be a wedge between us because she's trying so hard to break free and be wild. I was fine with my innocent life and innocent boyfriend, but that wasn't enough for Aly.

I just hope she doesn't do something she's going to regret.


	34. Eye Raping

**Aly's POV**

Gwen was staring.

Why was she staring?

I can only pray that she's not thinking up more ludicrous things for me to do. The sneezy compliments and use of my clothing was getting pretty old.

"You're staring at me because...?"

Gwen blinked rapidly and teeter tottered her pencil in between her fingers. "Sorry."

For some reason, when I looked at the pencil, I looked at her shirt. Quite obviously, she hasn't worn any of her own shirts in a few days, so it's mine. It was my floral patterned zip up tube top but...

"You're wearing that shirt wrong." I pointed to her torso.

Gwenny looked down, "What do you mean? The zippers go in the back."

"Not with this particular shirt. You're supposed to wear the zipper in the front, because it's like a corset." I stifled out laughter at her lack of fashion knowledge.

"Wait, why would you want to zip it in the front?" Her innocent blue eyes stared over at me once again.

I opened my mouth to say something witty, but all that could be heard was a rumbling car engine. I swung my legs off Beck's bed and scurried over to the little window on the door.

Ugh, _Tori _was already here. Aw, crap and she's actually coming over to knock.

My life is about as awesome as Robbie's right now. That's not a lot, by the way.

Knuckles connected with the door for a mere second and I hung my head. "Vega's here..."

"Be nice," Beck warned me again.

I motioned a halo around my head with my fingers and Gwen laughed from the couch.

This is worth a try-

"Gwenners, I'll never ask you for anything again! Can you please come with me?" I pleaded, kneeling down in front of her.

My little sister seemed to take pleasure on my begging.

She sighed, smiling. "Fine. But if Trina insults me, I'm gonna stick her face in a toilet."

I jumped up and hugged her in thanks before answering the knocks.

A scowl grew on my face as I opened the door, staring the Latina in the face.

"Hey, Aly. Are you ready?" She was smiling like she was completely oblivious to the fact that I'm still pretty angry with her.

"Yeah, but Gwen's coming too, she uhm-"

"Wants your opinion on my art project," Gwendolyn finished for me.

Tori smiled, probably happy that she wouldn't have to ride alone in the car with someone who wants to tear her limb from limb.

I looked around Beck's RV. "Ugh, chizz. I forgot my dance bag in the house."

Gwen's short ponytail bobbed as she shrugged. "I have to get my travel pencils, anyway. Do you mind waiting here, Tor?"

I too thought about leaving her in the RV for a moment, but then I remember Jade was keeping my secret. "If Jade finds out another female that isn't related to Beck was in here, bad things will happen."

Tori nodded, but it still had that 'I'm insanely frightened of what Jade could do' look to it.

Beck kissed the top of our heads (not Vega's, duh) and we were off.

Mrs. 'Steal-Yo-Boy' waved gleefully to him, "Bye,-"

Oh; I slammed the door shut.

"I can wait in the car or-"

"You can come in." God, do I love interrupting people when they're speaking.

The girl nodded slowly and followed Gwen and I into our empty house.

Gwen split off into her room to collect her so called 'traveling pencils.' Why in the world does she need specific pencils if she's going somewhere else? I seriously stand by my 'all pencils are the same' speech.

Because they totally are.

"So, this is your room." She asked, inspecting every inch of my room.

Tori Vega was raping my room with her eyes.

"Obviously..." I mumbled low enough that she couldn't hear me.

Glitter gal looked over her shoulder and at my pictures. "Are these all you, Beck and Gwen?"

I threw my 'Pink Berry' sweatpants and one of my many 'Hollywood Arts' camisoles and threw them in my bag. "Most of them. I'm ready, by the way."

"Wait! But Tori hasn't seen my room," A pouting Gwen came along with her travel case, oh god, and stood in the doorway of my bedroom.

I huffed. "Who cares?"

Vega gave Gwen a sympathetic look. "I'll see it next time, 'kay?"

"Kay!" My littler sister squeaked in a Cat-like tone.

Yeah, like s_he's_ ever coming back into this house.

**Gwen's POV**

Tori's, or Trina's or their parents I really don't know whose, red mustang smelled like leather and cotton candy lip gloss.

The lip gloss part made me think this was Trina's car, but if I were her parents, I wouldn't buy her a car. Cat told me their adventures to get the solvent, and it sounded like Trina drives like a lunatic.

I'm really starting to regret saying yes, even though I relished the moment when Aly was begging on her knees.

I really didn't want to stay home again with Beck. I mean, I love my brother to death, but sometimes, it just gets boring. All he does is homework and rehearse and make sandwiches. And all I do at home is sit in his recreational vehicle, watch Glee and sit on my butt.

Although, if I would've stayed home, I could've gone in the house and called my lover from the house phone. I'll have to remember to do that tonight...

"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell," My sister, whom had claimed sitting in the front seat, was singing along to the radio.

Tori looked out of the corner of her eye and too began singing. "If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,"

When Aly realized that both of them were singing the chorus, she immediately shut up.

There was no denying that they sounded great together, but I don't think hard headed Allison would admit that. Beck was right, our sister holds grudges for way too long. Her and Tori were doing so well, and then meanie puppet face had to go and blab that Tori was flirting with Sean at the ED's office.

We pulled into a driveway next to a large house, obviously the Vega residence. "We're here," Tori chimed, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car.

After doing the same, I followed Tori and Aly to the main entrance and walked inside.

"Your house is so pretty!"

"Isn't it?" Trina was sitting on the couch watching 'Celebrities Under Water' and wearing a grey off the shoulder top, a pink sweatband and leggings.

She takes this dance thing a little too far with the outfit.

I was about to whisper something to Aly, but she had already disappeared. Tori pointed to the ceiling and mouthed 'bathroom.'

Why doesn't she ever just change at home?

I think she feels special carrying around her dance bag, like she's carrying her world in an Adidas bag.

I felt a slight tug on my messenger bag. "So can I see your art project?" Tori asked happily.

Smiling, I sat down on her couch, actually happy that someone had asked to see my work.

Beck and Aly always like my pieces, but Beck rarely asks to see them and I usually have to beg Aly to look at them.

_'Why would I want to see an example of something I'm no good at?'_ That was her excuse and no, it's not a very good one.

Even if it is true. Poor, poor, sucks at drawing Allison.

Brunette hair clouded my view of the drawings she was looking at in my sketchpad. "Wow, Gwen. These are so good!" She complimented, moving the brown cloud to the other side of her neck.

I blushed. Darn you, pale skin. "Thanks."

Tori flipped the page to my current project and pointed to the hands. "So whose hands are they?"

David's and mine. "Oh, I traced my own hands for some bits."

She looked up. "No, I mean whose hands are they representing."

I hesitated. Should I tell her? I mean, telling Aly was one thing, she's my sister. But telling the girl who used to give me the creeps?

"No one's really, it just symbolizes the bond of friends and stuff."

"Oh," She nodded. "That's cool. This is really good, though. You're absolutely gonna place in the top three, probably first."

Artsy compliments. I love it.

I'm not vain or greedy or anything.

Gwen just likes herself some praise.

"No, Trina! That's not right! Try harder!" I looked behind me to see Aly with her foot stretched back and touching the back of her head. Trina on the other hand, was facing much difficulty with this.

I turned back to see Tori in a facepalm position. "This yelling. Does it happen often when it comes to Trina and Aly practicing?"

"You have no idea."

/

Thank god the stretching segment was over. I really didn't need to see Trina's butt flung up in the air anymore. I guess they were starting from where they had left of last time. All I know is that Trina really wants a big part in some senior play, but you have to have either basic or really good dance skills and that's where Aly comes in I suppose.

I'll just come out and say it here.

Trina's not, nor will she probably ever be, the best dancer.

My hand was gliding along the paper nicely, as my sketch was coming to a good finish. I cannot wait for the school to see this.

I cannot wait for David to see this.

Three days until the Art Show and four days until my sweet, sweet Davey comes home to me.

"Gwen..." Tori poked me, thus dragging me out of the drawing zone.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"You know I wouldn't have flirted with Sean if I had known that him and Aly were gonna get together, right? I mean, that was even before Andre and I got together, so..."

Oh, Tori. Still feeling guilty, are we? "I know that, Tori. Aly will come around again. Her grudges may last long, but she'll realize how dumb it is and that Sean loves her loads and loads more than he ever liked you." Wait did that come out wrong?

It was silent for a few moments.

"That wasn't supposed to sound the way it did at the end."

She laughed. "No, no, I get it. I have Andre Harris now and that's all I'll ever need." Tori sat back farther on the couch and grabbed her phone.

I returned my attention to the almost finished masterpiece. "Texting?"

"Nope. The Slap."

I gasped. "Are you-"

"Changing my relationship status."

Finally! Andre is gonna be so surprised, and happy, when he logs on and sees that!

Eeep!

"It's fists together, one fist back, step right, right, and then turn!" The screams from my sister could be heard from Canada.

"You confuse me!" Trina's yell was almost equally as loud as Aly's.

Speaking of whom, her face dropped as she did the steps she was just explaining. "How is that confusing?"

Trina sighed. "Fine, fine."

"I've never seen Trina give up so easily," I whispered to the Latina next to me.

She chuckled. "That's because last time Aly was here, Trina pulled the same stunts but instead told Aly that she was a bad teacher, so your sister threatened to leave and Trina spent ten minutes complimenting her. I laughed,_ a lot_."

I would have paid to be here when Trina was complimenting someone else.

But they're kind of alike you know? Trina and Aly.

Well, except Aly has more talent in her pinky than Trina has in her whole body.

They both thrive off of attention and have under appreciated younger sisters, and probably more common interests than they know.

If only Trina wasn't so...Trina-ish, then I bet they would be best friends. But like I said, Trina is Trina, so they're not friends.

I flipped my sketchpad down. I wasn't expecting to finish while I was here, because I knew if I did try to finish, I would end up rushing it and it wouldn't look how I pictured it. And it needed to be flawless, like, my best work ever.

"I thought you said Aly yacked on your sketchbook?" Tori pointed to the cover of my baby, as I like to call it. The cover w_as_ perfectly clean.

"It was a different one." That was not a lie. I have a plethora of sketchpads. New ones, old ones, filled ones, barely used ones, traveling ones...

"Oh."

Not wanting to seem awkward looking for a clock, I tapped my phone.

_**4:30.**_ Ugh, it felt like at least six. This was taking forever.

"Aly," I moaned. "How much longer?"

My older sister glared at me from across the room. "Until 'Miss I Keep Forgetting When to Turn' gets this right!"

Trina was sitting on the floor clutching her head.

"Did you hit her?" My eyes were focused on a metronome that was lying next to the older Vega on the floor.

She shrugged. "I threw it at her."

"I don't blame you." Tori added in, smiling.

Aly smiled a little bit, but quickly grabbed Trina and hoisted her back up. She actually smiled at something Tori said.

She's coming around earlier than normal.


	35. The Time Traveling Boyfriend

**Gwen's POV**

As Aly would say, uuuuuuuugh.

Watching Trina wiggle her butt and attempt to do something relevantly close to what my sister was doing was just painful. I'm not the best dancer ever either, but come on.

Trina's idea of dancing is just horrifying.

At least Tori was here to make the time pass a little faster. I don't know why Aly's still holding a grudge against her. Sean is Aly's man and André is Tori's. Maybe she'll lighten up once she sees Tori's new relationship status.

Thank Santa, the so-called lesson was finally over. I didn't see much improvement, but she didn't kick anyone in their no-no places, so I guess that's her idea of improvement.

"Bye, Trina," I said, trying to be polite by saying goodbye to her as I walked out the door with Tori and Aly.

She was lounging on the couch, watching some special on TV about what a crazycake Ginger Fox is. Without turning around to look at me, she called out, "Bye, Jen!"

At least that was closer than her last guess at my name.

Which was Gertrude.

The ride back home was relatively quiet, except for the radio. Aly was probably exhausted, both from dancing for so long and for dealing with Trina for so long. I couldn't blame her for that. And she was probably still a little peeved at Tori.

That, I could blame her for.

Tori and I talked every now and then, but we had talked a lot at her house and didn't have much else to say to each other.

Most of the time when I'm in a car, I spend the entire time talking to the driver and the passengers. It was nice to just look out the window and enjoy the ride.

We finally arrived back home and Aly stumbled out after muttering a goodbye. Tori sighed. "I thought she was finally warming up to me."

I unbuckled and crawled into the front seat. "She was, but dumb old Rex kind of ruined it. I know Aly, and I know she'll get over it soon. Especially if she sees you and a certain Harris boy making out in the halls..." I nudged her and she gave me a small smile. "Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem. And I'll totally come to your art show." She gave me a smile.

"Really?" Tori nodded and I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, Tor! You're the best! See you at school!"

I grabbed my supplies and hopped out, running into the house, where my parents currently were. "Hello, Gwendolyn," my mother greeted from the living room, where she was handing my father a glass of chardonnay.

"Hi, Mom, Daddy," I greeted back, walking over to the couch. "Um, sorry we weren't here for dinner."

"Oh, it's fine, sweet pea," Dad said, sounding like he wasn't just beginning to hit the wine. "There's leftover spaghetti in the fridge for you girls."

Luckily, Daddy hasn't drunken so much that he was all angry. I said my goodbyes, reheated my spaghetti and dashed into my room in case he did. I sat my plate down on my desk and looked across the hall, where I was able to see Aly, sitting on her bed and texting someone. Probably Sean. "Aren't you gonna eat your spaghetti?" I asked, leaning against the door. I had noticed the other untouched plate before I ran off.

Aly looked up and shook her head. "Nah, I hate the kind of sauce that Mom used. And she already put cheese on it." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Sometimes Mom forgets about Aly's allergy... Which I'm not even sure she really has.

I shrugged and walked back to my room, but not before taking the wireless home phone off the hook in the hallway.

I had just remembered my plans to call David, and I didn't want to do it from my cell phone, so the old, ugly home phone would have to do.

I sat down at my desk, took a forkful of spaghetti, and stuffed it in my mouth before dialing David's cell phone number. I actually knew it without looking through my PearPhone, and not a lot of people can say that.

Well, people without PearPhones can.

You know what I meant.

"Y'ello?" David asked, sounding rather sleepy.

"Hey, it's me," I quietly said, unable to control the huge smile that spread on my face. I missed hearing him and seeing him and everything...

"Gwen?" His voice perked up a bit. "Hey. I'm really glad to hear from you."

"You sound sleepy," I commented. Is it like midnight there or something? I had forgotten about the time zone differences. Whoops.

"It's eight in the morning here. I was actually just going to get up. Thanks for being my wake-up call."

I giggled. "You're welcome, Sleeping Beauty. So it's just now this morning in Japan?"

"Actually, it's Wednesday morning here."

"Whoa. It's like I'm talking to someone from the future."

He laughed. But it wasn't a mean laugh, like the 'ha ha, Gwen is dumb' laugh Aly gives me. It was like an 'aww, my girlfriend's cute' laugh. "Yeah, I guess it kind of is."

"So, Marty McFly, how's visiting your grandparents? Does their house stink, since everyone has to take off their shoes?"

"Well, it does now that Austin's here." I could just imagine the smirk on his face. "You'd love Tokyo, Gwen. It's so colorful and full of life."

"I've always wanted to go to Japan," I admitted. I really had, but knowing David had roots there only made me want to go there more. "Oh, David, a lot has happened since you left. I have to fill you in."

"Go ahead. Do you mind if I eat breakfast while you talk? Obaasan wants to take us to visit my cousins today and I have to get ready soon."

"Uh, sure, you can eat." I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Obaasan? And why is he in your grandparents' house?"

David let out a short laugh. "Oh, that's Japanese for grandma. I'm not used to speaking English here. Sorry."

"No, I think it's cool. Are you completely fluent in Japanese?"

"Yeah. My parents spoke both Japanese and English my entire life, so I sort of caught on. But I can tell you about that later. What'd you want to talk about?"

He's such a good listener. You don't see that often with fourteen year old boys. "Well, like literally ten seconds after you left, Beck busted me for sneaking you out of the house and yelled at me..."

I sighed and I could practically hear David wince. "Is he gonna punch me in the face as soon as I get off my plane?"

"Nah, I think he's kind of over it... Actually, he thought that since he hasn't seen you around lately, that we broke up." I rolled my eyes. "I set him straight though. And you will not believe what happened with Aly. While Beck was reading me the Riot act, she was at some party, and she got completely wasted!"

"Seriously?" I could hear him quietly munching on something. He didn't seem all that shocked, though. Come on, my sister got drunk off her keister! That's serious chizz!

"Yes, seriously! And she drunk dialed me a bunch of times. And Beck, once."

His munching stopped. That part got him. "Whoa. Did he go ballistic?"

"No, because Gwenny is the best sister ever and swiped his phone in case she did call him." I smirked a little. "And until you get back Saturday, to make up for keeping her secret, she has to let me borrow her clothes and she has to compliment me every time someone sneezes."

"Fresh Prince of Bel-Air?"

"... Yes."

"Nice."

"Jade kind of found out, because she's wicked smart, but everybody else is clueless and thinks Aly's insane because she keeps complimenting me out of nearly nowhere."

David laughed, and it only made me miss him more. "Sounds like you've had an exciting week so far. Maybe I should leave the country more often."

"Don't say that, mister. Don't even think it!" Having him here would have only made this week a million times better. "Oooh, guess what?"

"You look cuter in Aly's clothes than she does?"

Golly, is he not just the sweetest thing in the whole wide world?

But Aly would probably dropkick him I she heard him say that.

"No... But thanks anyway..." I couldn't help but let a school-girlish giggle. "I have a surprise for you when you get home... A few, actually."

"Really?" I heard clanking dishes. I guess he was done with breakfast. "What are they?"

"I'm not telling you, silly! Then they wouldn't be surprises!"He laughed and I laughed too. We laughed so much when we talked. It was fun.

"True, true. Well, I have a surprise for you too. One that I think Beck would actually like... At least once he realizes what it means..."

What?

"That sounds confusing," I said, laying down on my bed, where I had previously been sitting cross-legged on.

"Trust me, you'll love it. And I'll love whatever you have planned."

I smiled. "Oh, I know you will."

I hear a shrill voice yelling in the background and David faintly said stuff back in words I didn't understand. He was speaking Japanese...

And for some reason I found it really hot.

"That's my Obaasan. She wants me to get ready... It was great talking to you, but I've got to go."

Frowny face.

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later. I'll try to figure out when would be the right time. Bye, time-traveling boyfriend."

"Bye, stuck-in-the-past girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, he hung up.

Every time he said that he loved me... And every time I said it back... It made me feel weird. In both a good way and a bad way. Like, the bad way being that I was just nervous about it because I had never said it to a boy I liked before...

And the good part being that I think we really do mean it.

**Aly's POV**

Wednesday. Only three more days until the party. I still had to come up with an excuse for where I was going, but it shouldn't be too hard.

Beck was hanging with Jade, so he would be busy. Gwen was probably going to stalk David at the airport, so she could care less what I was doing. The parentals are going to some cocktail party, so they won't be home until God knows when. I could just say I'm sleeping over at Nikki's house or going to some dance thing. Or whatever.

If I just turn my cell phone off, I'll be home free.

"No, I will not get you his autograph at my next family reunion!" André cried, coming around the corner by my locker with Gwen.

"Why not?" she glumly asked.

"Because I'm not related to Neil Patrick Harris!"

"Am I the only one at this school who knows how last names work?"

I rolled my eyes as they stopped by my locker. "Dre, don't bother. Beck and I have been fighting that battle since she first watched How I Met Your Mother."

André sighed, apparently taking my advice. "I see. So how's it going, Little O? Having any luck with Trina?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do YOU think?"

"Told you you had your work cut out for you..." He chuckled and I wanted to smack him, but I couldn't. André is cool. Cool people do not deserve to be smacked.

Speaking of people I'd like to smack...

"Hey, guys!" Tori perkily greeted as she joined our little group. I was able to take Cat and Gwen's pep, but Tori's just made me want to stick my tongue in a blender.

"Hey," André greeted back, leaning over to give her a kiss.

Right on the lips.

My jaw dropped ever so slightly. When the heck did that happen? I thought they were still being wimps and 'taking it slow'?

Guess they decided to speed things up a little bit.

The kiss was shorter than some of mine with Sean, but while they were locking lips, I saw the all-knowing little smirk on Gwen's lips. Like she knew all of this was going to go down.

Well, she did talk to Tori a lot last night. And she was just walking with André. Neil Patrick Harris couldn't possibly be the only thing they were talking about...

I'd have to grill my sister about that later. But right now, I was just glad about one thing.

I knew for a fact that Sean was totally and completely mine.


	36. Omnomnom, Cardboard

**Aly's POV**

Ugh, that was exhausting. A few hours with Trina Vega and anybody would be ready to jump off a bridge. It's hard enough that I had to attempt to teach her something that I excel at.

Honestly, Gwendolyn could probably dance better than her.

Maybe.

Oh my gosh, Trina and Gwen in a dance battle?

That's a sure fire way to get hardy-har-hars. Insert capital D winky face here.

Not ten minutes home and I was on my phone, texting away. Some people would assume I was texting Sean, but I wasn't. I was actually texting Jade.

We were discussing who would get the lead part if Jackson was unable to fulfill her duties. It'd definitely be Jade, and it would be perfect because her and Beck's character would be together, just like in real life.

But if it was Tori...

It's not like I would have a problem with it being her, it's just-

Ever since she got into Hollywood Arts on a whim, she's gotten everything.

Every part, every song, every friend.

I waited the whole second ending half of my eighth grade school year for my acceptance letter to HA. Tori Vega waited like, two minutes.

No matter how much I am warming up to her, it will always annoy me.

"-fluent in Japanese?"

And of course Gwen was talking to...well whoever she was talking to rather loudly. Shut your face, Gwendolyn. Some of us just tried to teach the incapable how to dance and now have a headache.

Normally when I get a headache, I go straight for the shower. But, I already took a shower anyway.

Haha, who cares.

I opened my door slowly and crept across the hallway but stopped short, just to eavesdrop on Gwenny-Gwen's conversation.

"I'm not telling you silly, then they wouldn't be surprises!" Oh dear. Either Gwen is cheating on David, or that's who she is talking to.

I'm gonna rule out the first one, because my sister doesn't have the heart, or rather doesn't really know what cheating is.

Well, Jade sometimes accuses Beck of cheating, so I'm sure she does, but she still wouldn't have the heart to do it.

Her and David are good together, anyway.

Their innocent relationship would last a really long time.

I hope my not so innocent relationship lasts just as long.

/

The steam from the shower flooded out of the bathroom when I opened the door. Maybe I could have made it a little less hot. Ah, well.

My Hello Kitty pajama pants dangled off my hips and my crop top stopped right above my belly button.

"Finally," Gwen crossed her arms in front of me. I grinned. I loved making her wait for the bathroom. Granted, we had another one downstairs, but apparently she's just too lazy to walk down some stairs.

I spread my arms out, blocking the entrance. "Magic word?"

Her legs twitched and twitched. "Aly, seriously, please!"

"Actually, the magic word was chowder. But I'll move anyway, 'cause if you pee yourself, I'm not cleaning it up."

Gwen shoved past me and slammed the door behind her.

Being a big sister is like having all the power in the world.

I walked down the oak stairs, destination: kitchen. My parents were in our sitting room drinking their fancy wine and laughing about nothing in particular.

Ugh, why is it so cold in our kitchen? Does the heat just decide that since Allison's down here it should be freezing? Blah.

Our cabinets were fairly new, as our mother had decided it was a good time to renovate the kitchen last summer, so they swung open with ease.

Inside held possibly my favorite food in the entire world.

Plain, unsalted, dairy free rice cakes.

I know what you're thinking. Why not just eat cardboard? But, to me, these are actually insanely good.

Especially with hot sauce.

I shuffled to the fridge and pushed aside my cheese infested, icky-sauced spaghetti that was hiding my nommy hot sauce.

"Boo!" Two hands slammed down on my shoulders and I spun around, screaming.

"Gwendolyn Joyce, you just scared the chizz out of me. God." I rolled my eyes.

My little sister giggled until my mother, wine glass in hand, approached the kitchen.

"I thought you were being murdered, Allison! No more screaming! Mommy and Daddy are trying to relax." With that slurred out of her cherry red stained lips, Mom stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Why did I get in trouble again?"

Gwen shrugged. "You're the one who screamed."

I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop myself from strangling her out of anger.

Happy thoughts, Al. Happy Tabasco sauce covered rice cake thoughts.

Gwen watched me roll out a cake, "Are you eating those cardboard things again?" She wrinkled her nose.

I shook my head up and down and carefully spooned out two tablespoons of sauce onto one. "So who were you on the phone with?"

She smirked. "The one and only David Shizuka."

"Oh, he's home?"

Gwen twisted her short-ish ponytail. "Nooo, I sort of called him in Japan."

Oh, Gwen. "Better hope Mom doesn't look at the bill. You know it's like, ten dollars a minute to international calls?

"I thought it'd be less calling from a house phone…" She said in a low voice.

"Nope."

"Well then, I'm going to bed." My sister yawned out, getting out of the conversation. Tsk, tsk, Gwen, calling international and spending our family's money? Not that I care, anyway.

I bit into my deliciousness and nodded. "Night, night."

God does she go to bed early. It's only ten thirty. I go to bed at like, twelve.

Although, I'm pretty sure she wakes up at freaking six or something. I'm never awake to really know what the time is…

Maybe that's her secret to getting up so early… she goes to bed early.

Whatever. I enjoy sleeping. It's a good way to pass the time.

I peered my head outside the kitchen window. Beck's lights were still on.

Guess that means I'm going to go say goodnight. Oh and would you look at that, my uggs are by the front door. Convenient say wha?

I could say, 'mom, dad, I'm going to Beck's hou- recreational vehicle,' but why ruin their precious drunken moments?

Laughing quietly to myself, I creaked open the door and walked down to my brother's home type thing.

And we all know I don't knock so-

"Beeckkett, I'm here." I grinned.

He looked up from his laptop. "Hey, Als."

"Watchya doin'?" I asked, taking a seat on his couch next to his dirty, dirty fish tank.

"Chat with Andre."

I made an 'mhm' –ish sort of noise, meaning I was slightly uninterested.

My phone was in the hem of my pants, buzzing away, and I could make an extremely dirty joke, but I won't.

**New Text Message From AASean;**

I forgot I had added two A's at the beginning of his name. It was so that he could be the first contact on my list.

**Sean; **_hey baby, just wanted to say goodnight and I love you more than you could ever know. _

Hehehe. Cutest boy in the universe.

"Why the intense smiles?" Beck asked, suddenly sitting up, staring at me.

I hadn't realized that I had been smiling that much. "Cute boyfriend texts…"

My brother pretended to gag and I scoffed. "Like you never send Jade cute boyfriend texts, right?"

"It's different."

"That phrase is like a broken record with you. Play me another tune."

He rolled his eyes. "Not that I mind you in here ever, but why are you in my recreational house?"

"Gwen's a weenie and went to sleep already." I stuck my tongue out at her weenie-ness.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Beck asked jokingly. Yeah right, Beck. I'm not ten.

I raised my eyebrow. "No, I'm too awesome to go to sleep this early."

He chuckled.

"So…"

"So," Beck mimicked. Him and Gwen spend too much time together. Her immaturity is rubbing off on him and I don't appreciate it.

"If Grungy McSkunkpants can't be the lead part, who do you think will be?" Lookey here, I actually have a topic to talk about.

He sighed. "I would assume the understudy."

"So who's the understudy?"

"Olivia told the director that she didn't want an understudy, so there is no understudy."

Ew, why would anyone listen to her? She's obviously got the worst ideas.

"But it would most likely be the person who would've been the next one to be chosen as the lead." My brother finished.

Alright, so, "Who's that?"

"Only the director knows, Aly." Beck said in a sort of, 'stop being an annoying younger sister with little sister questions' way.

Interesting. The other better actresses who tried out would obviously be Jade and Tori.

Unless Cat tried out too, 'cause then she'd definitely be in the top three.

A swarm of dark brown hair turned in my direction. "Why do you seem so interested?"

"I just think it'd be cool if Jade got the part. She hasn't gotten a big part in awhile, so."

He nodded, understanding my logic.

For the next few minutes I slowly began dozing on and off.

"I'm not carrying you again."

"Beckett…" I mumbled.

Beck sighed.

He totally carried me in the house to my bed.

Best big brother ever, say wha?

**Gwen's POV**

It's just another day.

Another day closer to the Art Show where I win my magnificent prize and another day closer to my favorite Shizuka boy coming home.

And by 'favorite Shizuka boy', I totally mean David. Not meanie faced Austin.

This day had already been going pretty well, too! Aly saw Andre and Tori kissing, which meant she knew they were officially a hardcore couple and she didn't have to be a worrying girlfriend anymore. My teacher loved my almost finished drawing and said I was a shoe in for a top award, and now I was walking the halls with my favorite sister.

Scratch that, my only sister.

You know, the morning would have gone even better if Andre would've agreed to get me Neil Patrick Harris' autograph. But, he still claims they aren't related.

At least I know the truth.

They are.

Maybe…maybe he's just trying to hide the fact that they are related so people won't go nuts.

I'm so pro at figuring these things out.

"Aly, my sweet, older, wiser sister," I called to Allison, whom was still shocked at the recent morning Tori-Andre kissing events.

She tapped her PearPod to hold and crossed her arms. "Oh jeez, what do want?"

So quick to assume I want something.

"Can you walk to the Art room with me? I forgot to get a new kneaded eraser, because I lost my mine and I need one, pronto."

I swear I had it yesterday and then poof it's gone.

Allison tucked a loose piece of hair from her bangs behind her ear. "What does it look like?"

"Kind of like a little piece of-"

"Clay?" She pulled something out of her bag.

Oh my god. "What did you do to my eraser?"

"Calm your boobies. Look! It's a little domo!"

Well, okay, I'll give her that. It did bare a resemblance to domo.

I snatched it away and gave my sister a dirty look. "For shame, Allison Jane. Touching other peoples things."

She smirked. "So I guess I don't have an excuse to be late to class, then."

Laughing, I shook my head. "I have Sikowitz next, and I actually like his class. Besides the warning bell is-"

The warning bell just rang.

Aly moaned, not wanting to go to her next class, which I'm not even sure I know what it is. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the class she had with Robbie.

We parted our ways and I headed to the most interesting improv class ever.

Or rather, the only improv class I've ever been in…


	37. Slapped In More Ways Than One

**Aly's POV**

Wednesday went by rather quickly and uneventfully and before I knew it, it was Thursday. Two more days until my boyfriend's party. And two more days until I can finally have my clothes back.

As long as I remember that, I'm pretty sure I won't go insane.

"Somebody looks sexy today," Sean told me, stopping by my locker before his physical education class.

"Somebody has really good taste today," I said with a smirk, giving him a deep kiss, not caring who saw. And Beck was all the way on the other side of the school this time of the day, so that let me get into it even more.

Sean pulled away for air, grinning. "Somebody's also apparently happy to see me."

"And somebody thinks another certain somebody should stop talking like this and use her actual name."

"Right. Sorry, Aly."

I let him take my hand as he walked me to my next class. "I'm so excited for this weekend."

"What are you gonna tell people?" he asked as we weave past some stupid freshmen who were just standing in the middle of the hallway like boobs.

I knew by 'people', he really meant my siblings and parents. "That I'm going to some dance thing. They won't question it. And saying I was someplace else worked last time."

"Until you called up your sister and poorly sang to her," Sean reminded me with a smirk.

I elbowed him in the ribs, but he didn't seem too affected. Damn him for being so used to pain from football.

"I'll turn my phone off. It's not like I'll need it." I rolled my eyes, then gave him another deep kiss as I approached my next class. After I had a proper amount of time sucking his face, he left for the gym.

Boo.

I was literally in my class for nine seconds when Jade came in and pulled me back out into the hallway.

"Um, hey?" I greeted, confused, as she continued to drag me down the hall. "Any reason you're kidnapping me?"

"I don't feel like going to class," she bluntly said, her grip around my wrist still tight.

"And that automatically means you have the right to make me skip too? I mean, I want to, because geometry sucks, but why do you need my company? You never mind being alone."

As the bell rang, Jade dragged me into the closet and shut the door. You'd think the teachers would care more about us cutting class. I guess when it came to me and Jade, they'd rather look the other way than have to deal with our attitudes.

"Okay, we're in a closet. Any particular reason why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have news. News that even excites me." Jade did her smile that's not really a real smile.

"Tori got her tongue bitten off?"

"Actually, this is even better. You know how obnoxious Jackson is?"

"No, I never really noticed." I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. "And?"

Jade smirked and continued explaining, "Well, it finally bit her in the butt. She's no longer the female lead in A Kiss For a Miss."

There is justice in this cruel, cruel world after all.

"Are you serious? That's awesome! How'd that happen?"

Jade pulled a bottle of water out of her messenger bag and twisted off the lid, but didn't start drinking. "She got into a fight with the director and called him, and I quote, 'a piethe of thhit.' You can guess what she meant by that."

I let out a laugh as Jade finally drank her water. "Wow. That is priceless. So, are you the new lead?"

"Nah, I insulted the chick who wrote that chizz, remember?" She rolled her eyes and added, "Cat got it. She's visiting her uncle and uncle while they're in town today, so when she gets back, prepare to cover your ears. Her victory squeals will surely deafen any Allisons who are within twenty feet of her."

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her. Thankfully, I was one of the few people allowed to do that to her.

But hey, I was just glad sweet Cat got the lead and not Tori.

While I'll admit that Glitter Gal is sorta kinda talented, Cat is way more deserving of a lead role.

"So you're not worried about Cat falling in love with your man when they kiss onstage?" I asked with a smirk.

"Aly, please. It's Cat. She cries when people cheat at Candyland."

She has a point.

/ /

"I want pizza."

"I can't eat pizza!"

"Why not?"

I stared at my younger sister. "Um, hello, dairy allergy?"

"Oh, right. Maybe we can order it without cheese," Gwen suggested.

Beck raised an eyebrow at her. "So, you want to order dough covered in tomato sauce?"

"... yes."

I shoved Gwen off the couch and took the now-empty seat next to Beck. "Yeah, no. Let's get something else."

"Chinese?" Beck suggested.

I shrugged. "Sounds good."

Gwen sat up, then sighed. "Fine. But you guys are jerks." She crossed her arms and pouted like the baby she is.

Just kidding, sis.

Sort of.

"How about I get Mrs. Lee to throw in an extra fortune cookie for you?" Beck offered. Gwen perked up instantly and nodded. Beck ruffled her bangs before she got up to head upstairs.

"Everything's lollipops and unicorn farts in her little world again," I muttered.

Beck laughed and nodded. "I must say, Aly, I've always loved how you describe stuff..."

I shoved him off the couch. "Just get us some grub, Beckett. It's not every day that the parentals go to the country club during a weekday."

Beck stood up and dusted himself off. "You're just lucky we're all too lazy to cook something tonight." He flicked my forehead and walked out of the room, then out the door. He's lucky he did or I would have flicked him right back.

And my flicks are painful.

Gwen ran back down the steps, her sketchbook in her hands. "I've almost finished my drawing for the big show tomorrow! Wooters!"

"Wooters indeed," I sort of sarcastically mumble. "You've been working on that for days. How much more do you have to do?"

"Just a few more details in the shading and it'll be perfect," Gwen said with a smile, plopping down on the couch. "Did Beck leave?"

"Yeah, just pulled out. Let's go in the recreational vehicle and mess with his stuff."

"I do enjoy messing with our dear brother's stuff..."

The two of us ran out and threw the door to the Silver Streak open. Gwen sat down on his bed and began messing around with her drawing some more, and I didn't bother her, because I knew it had to be finished by the end of school tomorrow if it was going to get into the art show.

Besides, that leaves more stuff for me to mess with.

Moo ha ha.

"Did Jade tell you the good news?" I picked up a snow globe that Beck had received when our parents took a second honeymoon to Hawaii and began shaking it.

"Um, duh. It was the only thing you and Jade talked about on the way home from school."

"Well, can you blame us? That grunge had it coming!"

"No argument there."

After about twenty or so more minutes of me messing with all of Beck's knick knacks, Gwen jumped up from Beck's bed, shrieking like a weirdo. "IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE AND IT IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!"

She hopped off the bed and ran through the door, almost knocking Beck and our takeout over.

"Apparently she just-"

"Yeah, I heard her," Beck said, rolling his eyes as he sat the bags down on his desk and took one of the boxes out. "White rice?"

"Nummy," I said, taking the box and a pair of chopsticks from him. "Oh, and I kinda broke your lava lamp. Sorry."

Beck looked back up at me, more confused than angry. "I have a lava lamp?"

God, he has so much junk, he doesn't even realize it.

/ /

Several hours later, our parents arrived back home and stumbled into the house. Well, my father did. My mother looked sober. At least they had enough brains not to drive drunk or buzzed or whatever my dad currently was.

I'll try not to do that Saturday.

Especially since I don't have a license.

Gwen had dozed off several minutes ago and was sprawled out on Beck's bed. Chinese food always makes her fall asleep earlier than usual.

Seriously, it's only ten. I didn't go to bed at ten even when I was ten.

"You want me to throw something at her?" I asked Beck, who I was on the couch with, watching some rerun of some old sitcom. I wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Gwen is not your punching bag, Aly," Beck said in a jokingly stern way.

"I know. She's my throwing bag. As in I throw things at her because it amuses me. And she has to go to her own bed anyway." I picked up an apple Beck had lying around. I was about to throw it at her, but Beck snatched it from my hand.

"Just let her sleep. She'd just make me carry her inside and I don't feel like it."

"Yeah, that's the only reason, Beckett. You just don't want to disturb her because you're a big softie."

"Somebody else in this family has to be, or else we'd all be overpowered by your sassiness."

"... Sassiness?"

"That's the nice way of saying it."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are lame. I'm going inside to escape the pure lameness you two are smothering me with."

As I stood up and walked toward the door, Beck called out, "Love you too, sis!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the house, where there were no parents in sight. They must have already hit the hay.

Hurray.

/ /

The next morning was a blur at the beginning. I guess going to bed at one in the morning wasn't the best idea.

The first thing I remember is sitting at the breakfast bar with some oatmeal that I had apparently made. And I was already dressed and showered and my hair was done. How about that.

"BATHROOM!" Gwen screamed as she ran into the house and up the stairs. Beck was slowly following her, so I guess she was calling dibs. Either that or she really had to pee.

"Morning, Als," he greeted, sounding more alert than he usually does in the morning. Like me, he's what Gwen would call a 'lazy bum'.

Um, just because some people don't enjoy waking up so freaking early in the morning doesn't make them lazy bums. It makes them normal.

"Hey, I see you've already tamed your mane." I smirked. Usually when Beck first wakes up, his already wild hair goes POOF and just looks crazy. But it was its regular amount of crazy today. And I also couldn't help but notice he was already dressed.

He popped some bread into the toaster and said, "Yeah, I got ready a little earlier, because I didn't sleep for long. I was up at like four."

"Somebody's been spending too much time with Gwen." I could hear the shower running as I ate more oatmeal and Beck's toast popped out. He put a bunch of butter on it and sat down across from me at the breakfast bar type thing.

"You know, Gwen talks in her sleep," Beck commented, munching on the toast he had just made.

I stopped eating my oatmeal for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Since when?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. She was really quiet, and I probably wouldn't have been able to hear her if I hadn't been awake and on my laptop. She could have been doing it for years and we wouldn't have noticed."

Huh. Weird. "What did she say?"

"Well, for a while, she talked about the time she married a piece of cake, and then she talked about the time she went to André's house to hang out with Neil Patrick Harris..." Beck chuckled. I just rolled my eyes.

What's with her obsession over André somehow being related to Neil Patrick Harris? Seriously, what skin is it off her nose?

"Sounds like a riot. Did you talk back to her?"

"For a while. We had a conversation about what peanut butter would feel like up somebody's nose." Gross. "And then we discussed who would win in a fist fight, Duncan from Total Drama Island or Puck from Glee. She kept switching sides."

I let out a laugh in-between bites of oatmeal. "Dude, I wish I had been there. I would have had plenty of new ammo to make fun of her with."

Beck smirked slightly, but it quickly faded. "Then, she told me something rather interesting... Something about you going to some party with Sean and getting drunk off you ass last week."

I swear to God, my heart started beating ten times faster then, but I remained cool.

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah, but I figured it was just more nonsense," Beck said nonchalantly, making my stomach stop flip-flopping. "But then, after Gwen stopped talking, I got on The Slap to write a status about all the stuff she blithered on about, and I saw a few pictures my friend Mitch posted. From a party he went to last Friday."

Pictures? From a party last Friday? Cue the belly flip flops again.

"What of?"

He pulled his PearPhone out and pulled something up. "Well, they say that a picture says a thousand words."

He turned it around to reveal a picture that I had been tagged in. One of me, drunk as a skunk, with a plastic red cup of beer raised high in the air. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I was all over Sean, and practically devouring his neck.

"I've never actually met Tasha, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't look like the boyfriend of yours that I now have to kill..." I looked back up at Beck and he finally looked pissed off.

That picture didn't say a thousand words to me. Just two.

I'm screwed.


	38. Dance Illiterate

**Gwen's POV**

Ah, all the pee had been happily drained out of me.

I turned the hot and cold water on about midway for each and grabbed a washcloth to scrub my face with.

The Art show was tomorrow and people were actually going to be there to support me! Yay for Gwen!

Granted, it would be the extra scoop of whip cream on the hot chocolate if my parents showed up, but I'm not getting my hopes up.

Then, on Saturday, I can finally spend time with my beloved boyfriend.

Sweet David kisses are coming my way.

I folded the washcloth and turned off the water. Hair, check. Aly's clothes check. My school stuff was already downstairs, including my magnificently finished artwork, so everything was basically ready.

All these good things were coming so today had to be good right?

Down the stairs I go.

I hope Beck didn't extremely have to pee like me. "Sorry I-"

I was going to finish, but my siblings were…

Just standing there.

Aly's eyes refused to connect with Beck's, and my brother just stood there, arms crossed, like he was waiting for something.

My sister spun around. "Hey, Gwen. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

What?

"N-no. I didn't," I stuttered, raising my eyebrow.

Do I really? Interesting.

"Oh yeah. You say some pretty weird stuff." She narrowed her eyes.

I'm all sorts of confused right now.

Beck held up his PearPhone and sighed. "Tell me you didn't know anything about this?"

I moved closer to get a better look at the picture.

It was Aly and Sean… at their party.

Beck knows. Beck knows. Beck knows!

Oh my gosh, who in their right mind would post pictures of minors drinking illegally?

"Beck, you can't prove that's me!" Aly walked over to her bag and stared into it, avoiding our brother all together.

It's odd to see her like this. Not standing her ground and whatnot. My sister gets into trouble all the time and she never seems scared.

This isn't like the upset scared she got when we were both angry at her for breaking Tori's tooth. This is the 'wow my brother is actually miffed at me for a serious reason' scared.

"Let's say this isn't you then." Beck rolled his eyes. "Should I kill Sean for cheating on you with an Aly look alike?"

"No…" She whispered, still staring into the darkness of her bag

"Why'd you lie and sneak off to some drinking party?" I watched my brother grow angrier with every word that parted from his mouth.

Right now, Beck equals livid.

She picked her bag up and threw it on her shoulder. "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. It's the morning and I'm half asleep. Cat's giving me a ride to school, anyway." Ignoring Beck's mumbles and grumbles, Aly made for the exit and walked out.

"Allison!" He called after her.

Well duh, she's not gonna come back, Beckett.

So this day isn't going as well as I planned. School hasn't even started yet and it's already crap.

Beck leaned against the breakfast bar and placed his head in his hand.

So...I talk in my sleep, huh?" I awkwardly stifled out a laugh.

Beck looked up and shook his head. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and walked into the living room. Peering out the window, I frowned, realizing that Aly seriously had left. Way to go, sis. Leave me to sit with Beck in the car.

At least Jade will be there.

Jingling car keys indicated that Beck was ready to go, so I followed him out to the car.

I halted before getting in. "Beck…" I sighed. "I knew. I knew she went and I didn't say anything. That's the reason she compliments me when someone sneezes and that's why I'm wearing her clothes!"

I admit, he did look a little shocked but that faltered and then he just ruffled my bangs and slid into the drivers seat.

What even?

As I suspected, the car ride was extremely quiet. Even when we got to Jade's house, all my brother gave to his girlfriend as a greeting was a short kiss and a mumbled out, "Morning, babe."

Thus making Jade's ever present frown grow frownier.

"Two questions. One, where's Aly? Two, what's got your boxers in a twist?"

His eyes kept staring out on the road. "Allison is with Cat and I'm just- did you know Aly was at a drinking party?"

Jade stiffened and sipped at her coffee. "Yup."

Beck pulled into the school parking lot, put the car in park, and turned to Jade. "You knew?" His eyebrows furrowed as he took in the new information.

She nodded and I could just feel a fight coming on.

"I talk in my sleep!"

Both older teens looked back and gave me similar mini glares. Hey, I'm just trying to ease the tension.

"Well. I can see I'm not useful here. So," I opened the door and pushed it closed behind me.

I need to find Aly.

/

Andre and Tori were playing kissy face and unfortunately, Tori's locker is just a few away from mine so I get a front row show.

At least I'm used to watching teenagers make out...

"Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen my sister?"

Tori looked up. She was blushing and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Andre rolled his eyes and smiled, "Little O was in the auditorium when I went in there to get my keyboard."

I shut my locker and let out a "Thank you!" before running towards the Black Box Theater.

As Andre had said, Aly was still in there, sitting on the stage and texting.

I walked over and laid my bag next to hers. "Hey,"

"What up?" Aly didn't look up. Apparently whoever she was texting was more important.

I crossed my arms. "Who are you texting?"

"Sean. I had to warn him to avoid Beck at all costs."

Smart move. Beck is totally gonna murder Sean. I think he's more upset with the boyfriend than with our sister. I mean, boyfriends are supposed to make sure the girlfriend doesn't do anything stupid.

And getting drunk when you're a minor is pretty stupid.

"So I suppose your plan is to take the lecture later instead of sooner?" I grinned and my sister finally looked up and smiled.

"I'm way too out of it to comprehend the message of whatever he's going to tell me. Besides…I didn't want to get in a fight with him this morning because I knew I would say something stupid and land myself in even more trouble."

Another smart move, Allison.

The warning bell rang and we collected our things and headed for the door, trying to avoid the incoming students.

"There's, uhm, a dance field trip this Saturday. I really, really want to go." Aly looked around the corner to see if Beck was lurking about.

"Oh, really?" That's odd. Usually they post this sort of info on The Slap. It doesn't really affect me anyway, I'll be too busy squeezing the stuffing out of David at the airport.

"Yeah. We're going to see Laurieann Gibson."

I nodded like I understood. In reality, like I know who that is. Do I look dance literate?

My sister flicked my forehead before heading into her homeroom. "See you later, Gwenners."

I stuck my tongue out and kept on walking thinking about tomorrow. Aly and Sean go everywhere together, so she probably invited him. But…I don't think he and Beck should be aloud in the same room together. Poor Sean.

I wondered if she would still come if Sean couldn't be there.

What are you saying, Gwendolyn? She's your sister. Of course she'd come to your Art Show.

Maybe.

I hope.

/

Basically, the first four periods of the day were spent thinking about:

David coming home, Beck killing Sean, Aly killing Beck, Canada, the Art Show and Canadian cookies.

While walking out of Sikowitz class, I heard the janitors closet creak open a bit. "Psssst. Gwen, is Beck near you?"

Yeah, I'd know that voice anywhere. "Aly, are you seriously hiding in there?"

"Ugh! Is he?"

"Nope. He and Cat had rehearsal."

The door fully opened revealing not just my sister, but also her boyfriend. "Phew, good."

I'd hate to ask what they were doing in there waiting until I came out of class.

"Hey, Sean." I smiled.

Sean dusted himself off and grinned. "So, you talk in your sleep?"

Sheepishly, I scuffed the floor with my shoe. "I guess so. I'm really sorry for my sleep talking-ness being responsible for Beck wanting to kill you."

He lifted my bag from my hand (what a gentleman) and shrugged. "S'okay. My fault for taking Aly to that party,"

You got that right, mister.

Aly moaned and rolled her eyes. "That party was the bomb. I don't regret anything."

I smirked. "Not even calling your darling little sister singing Need You Now?"

"No, because even drunk I have a better voice then you."

Well. How rude.

We got out to the Asphalt Café, and Sean and Aly walked the long way around the Grub Truck to sit with Sean's football buddies.

I on the other hand sat with my normal group. Including my 'on the lookout' brother.

Beck looked at Sean's football table and then at me. "She's not sitting with us?"

Jade scoffed. "Babe, if someone wanted to murder me and ground you until you were old and gross looking, would you want to sit with them?"

He took a bite of his pizza, ignoring Jade's question.

"Fill the rest of us in, midget girl." Rex leaned closer to me. Midget girl? That's rather insulting.

"Rex! You can't just butt into people's personally lives!" Robbie scolded the curly headed puppet.

Tori huffed. "Robbie, you butt into my personal life all the time."

Hey, she has a point there. He hides in her bushes for Bieber's sake.

"Ugh." Jade rolled her eyes. "Since I don't think it's such a big deal, considering half of the students here went to that party, Allison went to a party and got totally chizz faced."

"Went to a party with her boyfriend," Beck added putting emphasis around the word 'boyfriend.'

Remind me never to let David take me to any parties.

At least parties with drinking.

"Aly drunk? That had to be hot," The puppet commented, making our whole table stare at him.

If Robbie is a ventriloquist, which means he's making Rex say everything. So it's creepy to think that Robbie thinks all these things about people.

Unless Rex is alive.

I had a dream about that once.

Rex was alive and he tried to chase me around with a sea bass. I don't exactly know where he got it, but I had to run halfway to Venice beach before I woke up.

It was terrifying.

"So if Aly went to a party, why are you freaking out about it just now?" Andre asked, putting his arm around Tori's thin shoulders, making her jolt a bit.

My brother threw his pizza down. "I thought she was staying at a friend's house, but it just turned out she lied."

Neil Patrick Harris' cousin or nephew, he could be either, nodded and continued eating his taco.

"That's why I'm wearing her clothes and she's giving me compliments. She didn't throw up on my sketchbook…" I hung my head in shame for lying to my friends.

Cat gasped, "You lied too! Lying sisters!" She made an angry pout, but Cat and angry just don't mix, so it ends up being an extremely cute face.

"I bet if you ask her now she'll let you borrow something."

Her face brightened up. "Yay!"

Oh, Cat.

**Aly's POV**

Oh, hurray. It's the end of the day.

No need to point out my mad rhyming skills, there.

But, in all seriousness, I still wasn't ready for Beck to tell me not to go to wild parties with Sean anymore.

I really hope he knows I don't like parties because of the drinking or as much as I love it, the sexy dancing.

I like them because it makes me feel free. Like, I don't have to worry about my wine happy parents, or my grades, or Tori Vega trying to steal Beck from Jade, or my overbearing brother, or my innocent little sister, or my weight, or dance practice or anything like that.

If you are not free to choose wrongly and irresponsibly, you are not free at all. That quote fits me right now.

It's not like we had someone drive us home drunk and put ourselves in danger, so we weren't irresponsible.

… Right?


	39. Glammed Up

**Gwen's POV **

School is over. That means there are only several hours until the big Art Show and only several hours until I am victorious!

It's about time I be the victor in something. Aly has tons of dance trophies and Beck has some medals from this award show thing Hollywood Arts does near the end of every school year, and I want a buttload of awards like they do. I have plenty for art and stuff, but I want as many as they have. Every younger sister wants to be as awesome as her big siblings, right?

Well, Aly has done some stuff in the past week or so that have made me question why I admire her... But she's still my big sis and she's still the best.

Speaking of my (somewhat) wonderful sister, I saw Aly by her locker, slowly putting stuff into her bag. She must have been stalling on seeing Beck. I couldn't blame her. Beck probably had more to say. And he would probably yell what he said.

Luckily, Gwenny is the best sister ever and already took care of that.

"Hey hey, Al-ey," I greeted, poking her in the arm.

"Hey hey, Gwen-ney," she greeted back, taking thirty seconds to put her music sheet binder in her bag.

"Beck's going over to Jade's place to get ready for the art show," I told her.

Her head didn't pop up excitedly. "I know. Beck told us that last night."

"Well, Cat wants to get ready with us, so she she's taking us home and to the show instead of him. You know, to save him so many trips and chizz."

Aly looked up at me with a somewhat shocked expression. "For real?"

"Yeah... It's my pathetic attempt at apologizing for blabbing to Beckett. I know you're trying to avoid the speech we both know he's gonna give you."

Aly shrugged, finally shutting her locker. "It's not your fault. Neither of us knew you occasionally talk in your sleep... But next time, I don't care how heavy you are, I'm carrying your lazy butt inside." She flicked my nose and smirked at me.

We started walking outside. On the other side of the parking lot, I was able to see Beck and Jade getting into his car. I had told them Cat had wanted to get ready with us, and she did, but I kind of also wanted Beck to get away from us for a while. Just so his head doesn't explode from the stress of figuring out your fifteen year old sister is a party animal and your fourteen year old sister is a lying liar.

He was obviously more mad about Aly's sins, but still.

Actually, he didn't seem mad at me at all...

Yay. I guess.

And he and Jade needed some alone time. So she could hopefully... Destress him. In the way that only a woman can. With her boobies.

Ew. Enough of that kind of talk.

Cat was standing by her car, on the phone with someone. She sounded like she was arguing with whoever it was. "No, Dad, I don't know why he'd eat seventeen green Legos... Maybe he doesn't like the other colors?" Cat noticed us approaching and smiled. "I have to go, Daddy, Aly and Gwen are here... Call me after they pump his stomach!"

She hung up and Aly and I just looked at her. "Your brother?" Aly asked. Cat nodded and we didn't say another word about it as we stepped into her car.

And I thought my family was dysfunctional.

**Aly's POV**

Cat and Gwen spent the entire ride to our abode talking about the Art Show and something about Legos. I wasn't really listening.

I was too busy thinking about my plans for Saturday.

I needed to feel that freedom again... And nobody would stop me. Not even Gwen or Beck. Gwen obviously has plans and Beck is going to the movies with Jade, so maybe I'll be able to avoid him enough tomorrow so that he won't be so suspicious...

But I'll still have to see him sometime tonight.

Well, Sean said he would try to come. Maybe I can sneak off with him somewhere for a little... privacy. The sexy kind.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into Cat's driveway. "I'll get my dress. BRB!" She shuffled off to the house, leaving me and Gwendolyn alone.

"Is it cool if Sean comes to the show?" I asked, twisting around in my seat to look at Gwen.

Gwen looked up from her PearPhone and nodded. "Sure. I like Sean." She finished the text she had been typing and sent it. "Is he gonna tag along on that dance trip thingie you're going on tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. He said he might." I looked out the window and at the rose bush Cat's mom had planted. I still didn't feel good about lying to her, but I didn't want to tell her and have her as an accessory to my next crime. Beck's probably mad at her too for lying to everyone.

Then again, she sat with him at lunch and he didn't seem mad...

But he was far away. He might have been.

"So I guess the deal is off?" she sullenly asked.

I rolled my eyes as I twisted back around after seeing Cat heading back out. "Yep. My closet is officially off limits again."

She pouted at me through the rearview mirror, but sighed and said, "Fine. I have a new dress I've been wanting to wear anyway..."

"Isn't my dress pretty?" Cat cried as she hopped back in the drivers seat. She passed it to Gwen who gently laid it on the empty seat. It was short, sleeveless and bright magenta. Almost the same color as her hair.

"Totes," Gwen chirped while I nodded.

Not long after, we arrived at our house, which was empty. I unlocked the door and the three of us headed inside. "You have to see my dress, Cat!" Gwen cried, grabbing onto her hands. "It's so cute!"

"OMG, I wanna see it!" As those two ran up the steps, I rolled my eyes. If Gwen wasn't with David, I would swear those two were a match made in heaven.

I walked into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water before I went upstairs to glam up. Before I could open the fridge door, my phone started ringing. I pulled my PearPhone out of my shorts pocket and, to my chagrin, it was Beck.

Might as well pick up...

"Hi, Beckett," I quietly said. Ugh, I hate talking like that, but after all that happened... It was bad enough that Beck found out, but he also saw that picture of me, all drunk and chizz. I seriously need to kill that Mitch guy.

"_Allison_," Beck replied, and I wasn't able to really tell what he was feeling by his tone, which was a bad sign. It didn't make me feel any better. "_Gwen may have pulled some strings to make sure I didn't see you until tonight, but we seriously need to talk about this_."

"Beck, not tonight," I said, sitting on one of the bar stools. "Don't ruin this for Gwen by spending the whole night yelling at me. This means so much to her."

"_Do you seriously think I'd do that to her_?"

"... Maybe. You certainly sound like you were going to." I wanted to talk to him even less right now than I did before. "Look, I have to go get ready for tonight. You can read me the Riot Act some other time, okay?"

"_Aly, don't_-"

I hung up before he could finish his sentence. Sighing, I tossed my phone onto the breakfast bar and rested my head in my hands.

If you guys think I like knowing Beck is so mad about what I did, then you're dead wrong.

I heard pitter-pattering feet coming down the steps an looked up to see Gwen walking into the kitchen to look for me. "Hey, you coming? Cat approves of my dress."

"Well, as long as it has the Cat Valentine Seal of Approval..." I smirked and got up to follow her up the steps and into her room.

Cat was already in her dress and she looked beautiful. "Looking good, Valentine," I complimented as I sat down on Gwen's bed.

Cat giggled and twirled around to give us a better look at her. "Can I borrow your black heels? Gwen said it would be okay."

I shot Gwen a mini glare, but sighed and said, "Sure. They're on my shoe rack." Cat squealed and ran out to get them. At least it was Cat. I can trust her with my stuff. If it was anyone else, I probably wouldn't have... I normally wouldn't even let Cat borrow them. But she gave me this look...

Like, a Gwen Look, but even cuter. If that's possible.

"Which dress are you wearing?" I asked my sister as she walked over to her closet.

Gwen rifled around in there for a moment before pulling something out. "This one." She held up a spaghetti strap dress that had a pink sash and was _covered_ in sparkly silver sequins. "What do you think?"

"I think you'll look like a disco ball." Gwen threw a pillow at me and I threw it back. "Kidding, kidding. It's a little… glitzy for my taste, but I think you'll look great in it."

Cat walked back in, wearing my heels. "Oooh, put it on! I wanna see how it looks!"

Gwen nodded, slipping her shoes off. "Okay, but go in Aly's room for a minute so I can get dressed."

Cat left with a simple "'Kay 'kay," but I just rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? You can't get dressed with other people in the room? People who are you sister and friend?"

"Unlike you, I have some pride! Just leave!" Gwen whined, throwing her purple ballet flat at me. It landed two feet in front of me.

"Dude, you suck at throwing," I muttered, smirking as I walked out and shut the door.

Cat was already in my room, looking through my jewelry. When she saw me enter, she smiled and asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Well, since you two are wearing dresses, I might as well give into peer pressure and wear one too." I walked over to my closet and pulled out the first dress I saw, my sexy black one that shows off an ample amount of cleavage. If Sean does manage to show up, since he said he had to go someplace first with his dad and step-mom, he'll surely be glad he came.

"Oooooh," Cat said, raising a flirty eyebrow. "Good choice! The art's not the only thing that's gonna be on display!" I loved it when Cat had her rare moments of sauciness.

"Cat!" I exclaimed in mock-horror. "Are you suggesting that I want all of my lady-goodies on display?" I took the dress off the hanger and looked back up at her. "Because you'd be right if you were."

I stripped down and slipped the dress on. Once I looked in my mirror and adjusted my boobs to make sure they looked perfect, I smiled.

Oh, Sean had better be able to make it tonight. Taking a picture for him wouldn't be as sexy.

"You look awesome!" Cat cried, hugging me from behind.

"Wow, you do," Gwen commented as she stepped into the room, her sparkles galore dress finally on. "Sean's gonna be a happy boy tonight."

I would have rolled my eyes, but I knew she was right. With the amount of boobage I was showing, every male there would be a happy boy.

Except Beck. And Dad, if he and Mom actually showed up. Which I was sort of doubting, since they weren't even home yet.

"Makeover time!" Cat cried, pulling out the makeup case she had brought with her. I sat down on my bed, and she sat down next to me to pretty me up. "And don't worry, I won't make you hideous like I did with Tori."

"Tori didn't need your help for that," I muttered. Cat pouted at me for being mean to Tori and Gwen gave me this 'don't be a jerk' glare. I rolled my eyes. "I was kidding. Sheesh. Glam me up."

"Can you do me next, Cat?" Gwen asked, sitting on the ground in front of my bed. She put the organic stuffed panda that Beck gave me in her lap and hugged it. "Aly always hurts me when she does it for me."

"You're just a wimp," I told her, snatching my panda back. She doesn't need to get her Gwen germs all over it. As Gwen stuck her tongue out at me and Cat giggled and nodded at her, I started picking out stuff for Cat to put on me.

Hopefully, I can get through this night so I can still go to my party.

Oh, but I guess I should be more concerned about making this a good night for Gwen.

You know, since that's who all this is for, anyway…

Well, her and the rest of the art students. But who cares about them?


	40. The Big Art Show

**Aly's POV**

I stood in front of mirror gazing at the amazing makeup work Cat did. I looked very, very hot.

Points for Cat.

Alright purse, it's time for you to be filled. PearPhone, PearPod, extra mascara, wallet, mirror…other normal purse items.

I did check my phone however, before throwing that in there.

No texts from Sean. Phooey.

Well, okay, if he didn't come, that meant Beck couldn't tear him apart like a savage wolf.

Speaking of older brothers, he better not try and lecture me at the function tonight. I'm determined to make this night about Gwen.

Even if I am wearing a dress that gives ever guy at Hollywood Arts a front row seat to the show starring the twins resting upon my ribcage.

But it's totally about Gwen, none the less.

In this family, we all have our moments to shine. Beck had his plays, I had my dancing competitions and Gwen has her art shows.

"I don't want to be late, Allison Jane!" Gwen and her disco ball dress came bounding into my room.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse. "Don't pass a cow, Gwenny. I'm ready. And what did I say about using my middle name!"

She smiled, taking me by the arm and leading me down the stairs to a patiently waiting Cat.

"Yay! Art time!" Cat squealed.

Hurray for another car ride with Cat and Gwen.

And by hurray I mean not at all.

My little sister was all giggles in the car on the way to the school. She does this, you know. Whenever she gets nervous? She literally laughs at everything that happens.

"Why are you even nervous? You're obviously gonna win," I grinned, stepping out of the car.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks. How do I look?"

I told you, like a disco ball. "You look great."

"What about me?" Cat twirled around in her magenta dress and giggled.

"Fantastic." My sister and I said in unison.

We started heading towards the school and I kept looking around for two people. Beck and Sean.

Mainly Sean.

Gwenny suddenly ran up to a brunette that I instantly recognized as-

"Tori!"

Yeah, her.

"You came!"

"I told you I would," Tori Vega smiled and returned the hug. She was also wearing a dress that exposed half her back so you could obviously tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

Tsk, tsk, Vega. Does your father know you're dressed like that?

I stared down at my own chest. Okay, so my dad doesn't exactly know that I'm wearing a dress this revealing either, but at least I wore an over the shoulder boulder holder.

"Hey, Little O, Littler O." Andre greeted handing Tori a bottle of water.

Gwen smiled for the umpteenth time tonight. "Andre? You came too? Yay, more friends!"

"Yeah, and Robbie even hitched a ride with us," He added, pointing to the waving Jewish boy over yonder.

That just made Gwen more grinny-er than she already was.

Man was she excited. Did she actually think no one would show up for this?

That reminds me…

I pulled out my phone and checked for any missed alerts. One text from Jade and a voicemail; from my mother.

"I'm gonna go look for Jade and Beck." I walked over by the sophomore display not waiting for a response.

You have one new voice mail message from: Jane Oliver –

"Allison, please tell Gwendolyn that your father and I need to attend a business dinner so we can't come to her Art Show. Tell her we're very sorry, but this is very important and-"

I didn't bother listening to the rest. I'm too mad.

Really? This is one of the few moments in Gwen's life that it would be nice to have her mother and father around. What parents think a business dinner is more important than their daughter's art and happiness?

"Aly!" I looked over my shoulder only to see my brother and his girlfriend, who looked rather annoyed. Freshman art wasn't really her thing, I suppose.

I tapped my phone to hold in anger and threw it back into my purse. "Hey,"

Jade intertwined her fingers with Beck's and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

I sighed. "They're not coming. Our parents, who are supposed to be there for everything, they aren't coming."

Jade looked at Beck whose jaw dropped slightly.

At least maybe now he'll forget about that talk we're supposed to have.

"Should we…tell her?"

"We sort of have to."

Yeah well, I sort of can't break my sister's heart.

/

Through the crowds of overly anxious teens who will be spited by Gwen's awesome art, we desperately tried to find the other missing half to our group.

"Hey babe, I think they're over there, but, uh, Aly and I are gonna go get some water."

Miss West didn't looked pleased, she shrugged and went off to locate the others.

My brother pointed to a bench near a painting of a cat with a cheeseburger, "Sit."

"Beck, I thought we weren't doing this here. It's bad enough Gwenners has to find out that mom and dad aren't even gonna be here for her crowing achievement." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"You can't keep putting this off. I just want to know a few things anyway," He put on that sort of smile where it's not really a smile it's more of a 'I really want to kill your boyfriend,' grin.

"Mkay, shoot."

"First off, why were you even at an underage drinking party?"

Ugh. "Can I skip that question?"

Beck narrowed his eyes. "No. Answer now."

I should have just eloped with Sean. How easier would things be right now? We could be in Pasadena sipping coconut martinis and having steamy make out sessions.

"He invited me because we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That's what couples do."

Shouldn't you like, know that?

"Do you know how stupid it is to drink underage? You're lucky his friends were smart enough to not go out driving. You could be dead right now, Allison."

But I'm not. Can't we leave it at that? "So I had a few drinks? At least we didn't do the nasty while we slept in the same room together!" That was louder than expected.

And it got me a few more stares than I wanted to get tonight.

"You…slept in the same room together?"

"Yeah, because Sean carried me to bed. And he didn't take advantage of me because he's not like that." I crossed my legs and waited for a response.

"Gwen lied for you."

Gwen had access to my closet and I gave her compliments influenced by sneezes. "I know, I'm sorry for making her lie for so long. It wasn't her secret to keep. And I'm sorry that Jade knew. I'm sorry that you two probably had a fight about her not telling you. I'm just flat out sorry."

My brother ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his collar. "Promise me. Promise me you'll never to anything like that again."

Don't lie again, Aly. "I promise." that I'll never make Gwen or Jade lie again. And I won't drunk dial or drive drunk or anything like that.

It wasn't a complete lie.

"But, promise me you won't kill my boyfriend?"

He stood up and helped me up as well, "I promise."

**Gwen's POV**

Where are they?

My brother and my sister sure know how to get me all nervous and anxious and mad.

Jade said they had just gone to get some water? How much water can their stomachs hold? Unless Beck is lecturing her.

That had to be it.

Aly wouldn't go anywhere alone with Beck tonight unless he made her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." My sister walked up quite dramatically.

I'm so used to it.

I stuck my tongue out. "It's about time."

She smiled, but quickly nudged Beck's side. My brother put his arm around my shoulder and sighed.

What was going on?

"Gwen, mom and dad aren't coming."

My heart broke into a million pieces and scattered across the Hollywood Arts floor.

At least I'm sure it did.

I tried so hard these past few days not to get my hopes up that they were coming, but I had hoped.

"Oh…well- I…need to use the bathroom," I choked out.

Pushing past Aly and Beck and Cat and Jade and all the groups of people, my vision started to blur. I couldn't see through my tears. Everything looked like a depressing watercolor painting and I was the main focus.

Thankfully the doors to the bathroom were unlocked.

I opened the nearest stall and sat down on the closed toilet seat. Didn't I see this movie? Sad girl sits in bathroom stall crying?

I guess this is what it feels like.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Stupid to think my parents would show up. Stupid to think they would care enough to come. Stupid to think they would actually want to see my crappy piece of poo.

Wow, I must be really upset to call my artwork crappy piece of poo.

The bathroom door slowly opened. "Gwenny?" It was of course, my sister.

Sniffles. "What?"

"Are you okay, Gwen?"

And apparently she brought Tori.

That's new.

"No. I'm not okay. I feel like poopy." I frowned, but they couldn't see it.

I heard Aly sigh. "Look, Gwen, I know how you feel. This is exactly what Beck and I feel when mom or dad doesn't show up for one of our special moments."

"But you have thousands of awards! So does Beck. I want as many as you have."

Hm, now I'm starting to feel like Patrick Star.

"Okay, I tried. Tori, you're up." Aly whispered.

"Gwen…I may not know what you feel like, but think about all the friends who came here to support you."

I don't mean to be greedy, but it just isn't enough. It isn't the same but, I appreciate them all for coming. I mean I expected Aly, Beck and Jade to come, but Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori probably had better things to do.

I opened the stall door and stepped into an Aly and Tori group hug. Giving in to Aly's grumbles of being too close to Tori, I pulled back.

"Just because your parents aren't here, doesn't mean you can't make it shine." The Latina smiled and patted my shoulder.

Aly rolled her eyes and patted, or rather smacked, my head. It's just like her to ruin a sweet moment. But, I laughed anyway.

"C'mon kid. You have an award to win."

/

I ran up and immediately hugged Beck. "And here I was thinking that you three had run out on us," He chuckled.

Good ol' Beck. "Sorry. I always have to pee when I get nervous."

"I'm sorry Miss but you have to understand that the art work is not edible!" A large man in a security suit had Cat by the arm pulling her away from the sculpting section. "-who does this girl belong to?"

Aly raised her hand. "Unfortunately us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat gasped, all offended like. The man shook his head and walked away all mumbles and grumbles.

"This kook tried to eat a sculpture of a cupcake," Rex laughed his puppet laugh.

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow. "Really, Cat?"

The little red headed girl nodded happily and I face palmed. "You've just reached a new level of weird."

"What's that supposed-"

A rather familiar boy my brother wanted to kill, also known as Sean Moretti, interrupted Cat. "Aly,"

Aly smiled and opened her arms for a muscular hug. "Oh my god, Sean you came!"

Beck coughed as if on cue and the hug ended. Oh this should be interesting.

"Uh, hey, Beck. Look, sir-"

Pfft. Sir? Sean, he watches Full House, I think just Beck is fine.

"Taking Aly to that party was stupid on my part. But my intentions weren't to do anything you're thinking of right now. I only wanted to introduce her to my friends, to show them what a great girl she was."

Whoa. He's good.

"Good answer, Moretti. I may have promised my little sister I wouldn't kill you but if you ever let her do anything stupid like that again, I might have to."

Sean looked unafraid, but when Beck gets his over protective mean demeanor on, every boy gets scared. "I completely understand. Besides, Aly's not the only reason I came here." He turned to me and winked. "I wouldn't miss my girlfriends sister winning an award for anything,"

Aw, he's a keeper for sure.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Principal Ikner here. We're ready to give out the awards to the students who had the best artwork here!"

This is it.

Cat was squealing with joy and Robbie gave me a thumbs up. It was almost impossible for all the couples to do the same thing, well because they were sort of hand in hand, or in my sisters case, standing behind Beck, lip on lip with her boyfriend.

"For grades nine and ten, third place goes to-"

What if I don't win anything?

"Second place goes to-"

Then I'll have nothing to brag about for the next week and a half.

"The first place award for grades nine and ten goes to Miss Gwendolyn Oliver!"

What did he say?

"Gwen, are you stupid? Go up there!" Aly pushed me through the crowd and left me standing in front of everyone, looking like a dope collecting my award.

Finally, Gwen is victorious.


	41. Not So Supermegafoxyawesomehot

**Aly's POV**

Sheesh, I don't think I've ever seen Gwen this happy. And that's really saying something.

As she hopped onto stage and accepted her award, she smiled like an idiot at the crowd. In the spotlight that Sinjin was shining on her, it made all the silver sequins on her dress dazzle and sparkle.

As much as quoting Tori Vega made me want to barf, Gwen really did make it shine.

After waving at us, Gwen hugged the principal before taking her trophy. He seemed weirded out at first, but slowly returned to his normal principal-like self once she hopped off stage.

"Yaaay, I won!" Gwen cried as she ran back to join our group. "Look at how shiny my trophy is!"

"You act surprised," I commented as she death-hugged our brother and Jade took the trophy to get a better look at it. "You should have known you were gonna win."

Gwen smiled at me and ran over to give me a hug, which I returned. I know she was still kinda bummed, since Mom and Dad bailed on her and all, but we were all here for her and that probably meant the world to her. Nah, I know it did.

"Nice trophy," Jade said, observing the super pointy star on the top. "It's really sharp..." She looked over at Sinjin, who was working the lights for the rest of the awards, and started walking away.

Beck stopped her and took the trophy from her, handing it back to Gwen. "Don't use my talented sister's award for nefarious purposes, Jade," he told her with a small smirk, pulling her closer to him to give her a kiss.

As Gwen tackled André and Vega in a hug, I felt a hand wrap around my waist. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"No, but feel free to." I gave Sean a small smile and graciously accepted the kiss he planted on me.

"Well, you do." He smiled and after Gwen was done hugging Robbie and Cat, Sean headed over to her. "Hey, congrats," he said, giving her a hug, which she happily accepted.

"Thanks! Omigosh, you guys, I'm so excited! I didn't think I'd actually win!" Gwen kissed her trophy, but quickly wiped off the cherry lip gloss she smudged on it.

Such a lie. She's been boasting about this for the past week. But I'll be nice and not point that out.

"Well, you did, kiddo," I said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "And we all knew you would. I say we celebrate! With fancy food! Who's up for Maestro's?"

Everybody looked at me skeptically. "Uh, do you know how expensive that place is?" Jade asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that." I pulled something thin and rectangular out of my purse and waved it. "But our dear mommy and daddy wanted to give Gwen a special night, so it's their treat."

"Dad gave you his credit card?" Beck asked, somewhat shocked. Gwen looked surprised too. He wasn't one to throw that piece of plastic around.

Well, that's because he didn't. I kind of had a hunch that they would be no-shows, and I knew that would crush Gwen, so I swiped the credit card from my dad's wallet the night before. Because they owed it to Gwen to at least give her some overpriced pasta.

And when they see that whopping total on their credit card bill? Well, I'm far too wazzed off at them to care about that now.

"Yeah, totally," I lied with a grin.

"Yay, lobtatoes!" Cat chirped, clapping her hands.

"I've always wanted to go there," Gwen commented.

I nodded. "Same here."

"Well, if you guys join the pong pong team, you could do it more often," André told us.

About two or three years ago, Jade, Beck, Cat, André and Robbie all apparently formed some sort of fake ping pong team so they could use the school's money to buy a fancy dinner for themselves and Sikowitz and keep Principal Ikner from getting fired.

That was a big sentence. It sounded like Gwen said it instead of me.

"And have people think I'm on a ping pong team?" I tolled my eyes. "No fancy restaurant is worth that."

"We can talk when we're waiting for our food!" Gwen cried, beyond excited. The look on her face made any punishment my parents would give me at the end of the month worth it. "Let's go!"

Everybody split off into their groups of people they arrived with and headed toward the parking lot. I saw Sean head the other way and grabbed his wrist, yanking him back toward me. "Where do you think you're going? You're invited too."

"I don't want to intrude or anything. Or give Beck any more reasons for wanting to kill me." Is he serious?

"Dude, everyone loves you... Except Beck. But he promised not to kill you." I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into those sexy brown eyes of his. "Come on. Please? It would mean so much to me... I mean Gwen." I innocently smiled.

Sean gave me that sexy vegetarian vampire grin of his. "Anything for you... I mean Gwen," he mocked.

I rolled my eyes, but gave him a quick kiss and dragged him to Cat's car.

"Ooh, hi, cute boy!" Cat greeted as Sean and I slid into the backseat.

I gave the redhead a look. "Cat, you know his name."

"I know. But that's a fitting nickname."

Well, I can't argue there.

She giggled and pulled the car out of the parking lot. It didn't take forever like it usually does because nobody else had left yet since the art show kind of wasn't over. But Gwen won. And it's not like we cared about the other kids.

Sean pulled me closer to him and was about to kiss me when-

"Would you two stop groping each other?" Gwen asked, looking at us with disgust from the front seat.

I shot her a mini glare. "We were not groping each other... At least not in front of other people. We have SOME pride."

Sean laughed against my neck, which he had begun trailing kisses down.

"Not enough," Gwen sung with a smirk.

"You still can't sing!" I sang back, much better than her, by the way.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me and continued to hug her trophy. You'd think the thing was the only thing keeping her alive. But I guess I was the same way when I won my first big dance competition and got a big fancy award.

Besides, this night was about Gwen. She has the right to make out with her trophy even more than I make out with my boyfriend.

And the right to stuff her face at the fancy restaurant we had just pulled up to.

"Here we come, Maestro's!" Gwen squealed, flinging the door open and running toward the building with her trophy.

Okay, now she's just showing off.

No, Allison. Gwen's night. Let her show off.

"Yay!" Cat scurried off after her.

Sean and I stepped out of the car, slowly following my spazzy friend and sister. "You hang out with an interesting group," Sean mentioned, chuckling lightly.

"You're telling me." I rolled my eyes as he held the door open for me. What a gentleman. Beck should be nicer to him.

Apparently, we were the last ones to arrive, because Beck, Jade, Tori, André and Robbie were already seated at a large circular table with just enough extra seats for us. Gwen took the empty seat to Beck's right, I took the seat next to her, then Sean next to me and Cat between Sean and Robbie.

Beck looked at Sean skeptically, because he apparently didn't know Sean was coming. He shot me a look as if to ask me 'what is HE doing here?'

I shot him a look that said 'don't embarrass me, Beckett.'

He got the message. Hopefully.

**Gwen's POV**

This has to be one of the best nights of my life. It'd be better if David were here, but I guess I can't control that.

And, you know, it would have been nice if my parents bothered to show up. But they didn't.

I'm very not happy with them.

But this plate of linguini in a yummy Alfredo sauce certainly made me forget about my meanie weenie parents.

"Oh my gosh, how good is this food?" I moaned, earning several similar moans of agreement from my friends and siblings. "If I get more of this, I'm definitely joining your phony bologna team!"

Sean looked up from his steak, a confused expression on his face. "What does she mean?"

Everybody but Sean exchanged worried glances and most of them sent me quick glares. "Um, she's just using words she doesn't know the meaning of again," Aly lamely covered. She patted me on the shoulder and said, "Gwen, phony does not mean 'supermegafoxyawesomehot', okay?" in a tone that most people would use to speak to a five year old.

I didn't mind, because at least it kept us from having to spill the big ping pong secret. I probably would have told him, because I don't like lying to people... And I would have if the others weren't there. Because they'd kill me.

And a dead Gwenny equals a sad Gwenny.

A pretty waitress lady came up and asked, "How is everyone's food tonight?"

We all moaned and gave our compliments to the chef, because this was probably the best food in the history of food. And we haven't even had dessert yet!

She smiled at us. "Great." She was about to leave, but she noticed my big, shiny trophy. "Wow. May I ask who the winner is?"

"Oh, that's me!" I pointed at myself and beamed. "I won for the best art piece out of the ninth and tenth grades at my school!"

I hate to brag... Oh wait, no I don't.

"Wow, what an accomplishment!" She smiled.

Hee hee. I love when random strangers compliment me.

"By the HA on that trophy, I'm guessing you all go to Hollywood Arts?" We nodded. "Ah, I auditioned to get in their when I was in high school... But they said I was dreadfully untalented..." She sadly sighed and walked away.

"I hate when old people randomly tell strangers about their past," Jade grumbled, biting into one of the complimentary rolls. It was nice of them to give us something for free, considering how much the food costs.

"She was like thirty," Tori said, raising an eyebrow at my brother's girlfriend.

Jade raised an eyebrow right back. "Fine. She's middle aged. Are you done defending people you don't know?"

"You know, you don't always have to be so bitter!"

"You wanna see bitter?" Jade threatened, standing up.

Beck stood up, slowly sitting her down. Luckily, she let him. "Girls, come on. This is a celebration. Let's try not to kill each other." He picked his glass of water up and lifted it up. He smiled at me and winked. "To Gwen."

"To Gwen!" the others said, getting up and clanking their glasses with each others.

Giggling, I clanked mine with Aly and said, "Awww, you guys are the best! But you know what would be better?" I picked up a small menu in the middle of the table and cried, "Dessert!"

Everyone agreed, because they would be crazy if they didn't, and started looking over the menus.

"Oooh, creme brule!" Cat excitedly squeaked, pointing at the menu she was sharing with Robbie. "That sounds good! ... Whatever that is."

As Robbie started explaining to her what it meant, I smiled as I spied on them. Those two are really cute together. Aly already played Love Doctor for André and Tori... Maybe she should do the same for a certain Shapiro boy and Valentine girl.

Then we could all be coupled off and live happily ever after! Hurray!

As I was getting ready to turn back around, I heard a familiar laugh. A familiar laugh I hear every time Uncle Hugo tells his lameo jokes at our family Christmas party.

I peeked around Robbie's Jew fro and sort of felt all icky in my belly when I saw what I saw.

"What are you gawking at?" Aly whispered, leaning toward me. I bit my lip to keep from crying and pointed to the two people I saw at a table on the other side of the restaurant.

Aly's eyes widened, and I don't know why. Maybe she didn't know where they were going to be, like me. Beck noticed that I was pointing at someone and took a look for himself. When he saw them, he had an expression that looked both angry at them and sorry for me.

My parents didn't care enough to come to see me win my super special trophy because they were having dinner with some dudes in suits, laughing like... Something that laughs a lot.

Sometimes I wonder why my parents bothered adopting me if they'd chose a business dinner over their own daughter.

Or do they not even consider me good enough to be a real daughter?

Mom forgets to pick me up all the time and Dad hardly ever remembers my birthday...

For the best night of my life, this is starting to be majorly chizzy.


	42. Aly the Big Damn Hero

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen looked like she was going to cry.

I hated it.

I hated them.

My fists balled up around my glass of water as I contemplated getting up.

"I'm going over there."

Everyone besides Beck and Gwen looked confused.

"Aly, don't. This is about Gwen, remember?" My brother gave me a stern look.

I don't care, I don't care, and I don't care. I want to get up and scream bloody murder at those two incorrigible oldies we call parents. Beck's just as angry as I am, you can tell just by looking at him.

Gwen grabbed my hand and sniffled, but not loud enough to be heard the rest of the table. "Aly, it's really okay. I...just want my desert, okay?"

Ugh.

"Fine." I whispered.

I felt Sean laid a kiss on my cheek to get my attention. "Baby, what's wrong?"

My eyes darted to the table where they were and mouthed 'those are my parents.'

It's a miracle he understood my terrible mouthing language, but he did.

Sean looked at the table and saw my parents with their business buddies.

"Why weren't they-" He stopped putting two and two together, and an angry look that matched Beck's grew on his face.

At the art show?

Because right now, they are officially pieces of crap.

I just can't believe them. Mother forgets to pick Gwen up after school, Father throws me into a lamp and I'm not even allowed to mention it ever again and now they freaking skip out on their daughter's art show. Their daughter who probably already has enough on her mind as a growing teenage girl should and has to be reminded that she's adopted every time she looks at the resemblance between me, Beck and my parents. What's wrong with them? I understand missing eight out of ten dance competitions, nine out of ten plays, but…but this is Gwen's first Hollywood Arts Art show. This is where it counts.

And this is where they failed.

A waiter appeared carrying a tray of deserts. When did they even..."Here are your deserts," She smiled handing Beck and Jade a plate. Jade shot her an evil look that said 'stay the hell away from my boyfriend.'

Gwen got her slice of cake and was happy for point two seconds, but when she stole another glance at our parents, her eyes grew teary again.

"I'm sorry. I can't take this anymore-" I pushed my chair back loudly and stood up.

"Aly, what are you gonna do?" Beck also stood up, rubbing circles into our silently crying little sisters back.

Anything. I would do anything for Gwen. She's my sister, and it's up to me to make everything better right now.

I smirked and before anyone could stop me I walked over the stage and tapped the microphone.

A loud 'thump' echoed throughout the restaurant and various people started staring at me and pointing.

I cleared my throat and brought the mic closer to my face. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Allison Oliver."

My parents turned around and their jaws slightly dropped. A man in a dark suit asked them a question, but unlike my boyfriend, I suck at reading lips.

"I just wanted to ask all of you to take a few moments out of your dairy filled dinners to recognize Gwendolyn Oliver. Tonight, she won a first place trophy for best art work out of the ninth and tenth grade at Hollywood Arts, the performing and visual arts high school for the extremely talented."

I pointed straight across the room to Gwenny who was finally smiling and slightly blushing.

Jade and Cat clapped loudly, "Woo! Go Gwen!"

Tori, Andre, Sean and Robbie soon joined them.

"Yeah! Gwenny!"

Some other random couples "Aw'd" which I find terribly gross, and some people just clapped, like I was supposed to be up there making a speech.

Beck looked both proud and shocked. I guess the shocked bit was because he was expecting me to go over to my parent's table, climb up there and start smashing dished with my feet.

So, that was my first plan. But I figured, hey, if their business creeps hear the name 'Oliver' it'll be so much worse for them.

The head of the house approached me and removed the microphone from my hands, "Uhm, Miss? You have to get off the stage now,"

I rolled my eyes, "No prob, dude." And hopped off the stage, not using the stairs, because I'm too awesome for them.

Gwen jumped out of her seat and launched herself in full glomp mode on top of me.

Damn, I almost fell down.

"You are the best, and I mean best, sister I will ever have in my entire life."

She began to kiss my face and I promptly pulled her off of me.

I can't have my little sister kissing my gorgeous face in public, even if it is in the moment. "See? You don't have to worry about our parents. Now the whole restaurant knows you're a winner."

Speaking of said parental units,-

They left.

My mother was placing a tip on the table when I caught her eye. She looked up and shook her head in disappointment before leaving with the rest of her party.

Is it bad saying that I wanted to slap some sense into my mother right now?

"That's it!"

I turned my attention back to my own table where Gwen was seated once again.

"What's it?" Beck asked, motioning his head for me to sit back down.

Gwen colon capitol D smiled, "I'm a Gwinner."

Normally, I would have commented something mean towards her and her corny name puns, but not tonight.

This was her night.

/

"So I thought you were on a diet?" I pointed to the two empty plates that sat in front of Gwendolyn. She had devoured her Hazelnut cream cake and then Sean, politely, gave her the rest of his.

She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back on to Sean's shoulders. He was quite the comfortable boy.

"Oh, so here's the plastic life giver," I handed my brother James' credit card and smirked.

And yes, I am no longer calling my parentals 'mother' and 'father.' They're now Jane and James.

Which I have to admit is weird because my middle name is after my moms and Beck's is after my dads.

But who cares. They don't deserve their titles anymore.

A phone went off making me jump a little and Sean chuckle a bit. "Shut up," I lightly punched his shoulder.

He kissed my forehead. "You're adorable,"

Tori groaned, but not because of our PDA, because of the text she was reading. Oh, so it was her phone that went off and scared me.

Mm…she's forgiven; mostly because it got Sean to kiss me.

"How do you solve a problem like Trina?" She angrily typed away on her PearPhone.

"You put it in a box and throw it in the river." Jade smiled evilly, proceeding to stab the table cloth with a steak knife.

Vega's mouth opened and I sighed, stopping her from saying anything. "Tori, she has a steak knife in her hand. Do you honestly want to piss her off right now?"

Tori closed her mouth and slipped her phone back into her purse. "Andre we should get going, Trina is flipping out because we didn't invite her to eat fancy food and she was halfway out the door before I told her were already on our way home." She flicked a strand of brunette hair out of her face and stood up.

I could tell Andre was biting back laughter, but he pitied Tori for being related to such a wonky sister like Gwen. Heck, we all pitied her. "Congrats again on winning your trophy, Go-go."

Tori nodded in agreement and Gwen hugged her Trophy tighter and tighter.

Cat, Robbie and Rex had decided to leave shortly after Tori and Andre's departure, leaving Jade, Beck, Sean, Gwen and I sitting awkwardly at the table.

"Would it, uh, be possible for you give me a ride home?" Sean's never usually afraid to ask questions, but I think asking for a ride home is just one of those universally weird questions to ask.

"I don't' think-" Jade elbowed him in the ribcage. "It would be a problem."

Jade winked at me and I smiled back.

Thank you, Jadelyn.

The ride home was okay. Sean and I made out in the dark back seat with Gwen making disgusted sounds and holding her trophy as far away from us as possible.

Beck hit the breaks as hard as he could when he stopped in front of Sean's house, causing us to hit the back of the passenger seat.

"Thanks. So, I'll see you tomorrow Al-"

He said tomorrow. Oh chiz.

Beck turned around and raised his eyebrow. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Now you guys hang out on the weekend?"

"Sean's coming with my dance class to see Laurieann Gibson at her new LA studio." I smiled brightly. Smooth.

Beck didn't question this. He knew how much I admired Miss Gibson and her amazing dance skills.

Sean briefly kissed me on the lips and scurried out of the car and into his house.

The house I would finally be entering tomorrow and partying in and drinking in and sleeping in.

Maybe I'll come over earlier, to like, meet his parents. That'd be cool.

Well, his parent and step-parent at least.

It's still cool, and I think it's a huge step to meet your girlfriend or boyfriend's parents.

We arrived in front of the recreational vehicle and Gwen and I exchanged a look. Neither of us wanted to go into our house. My sister looked at Beck and pouted; conjuring up those puppy dog eyes she learned from me when we were little.

"Jade and I'll go in the house and get your pajamas and Gwen's manatee-"

"I don't sleep with him!"

Beck and I smiled, both knowing that she does, "Then we'll get the manatee that Gwen clearly doesn't sleep with."

Gwen nodded contently and dragged me out of the car, avoiding having to watch Beck and Jade make out in the front seat.

I kind of hope he doesn't forget to get our stuff. Even though I know he wont', because unlike some Oliver's who live on this piece of land, he puts his little sisters before himself.

"So did you have a good time? For the most part…at least?" I plopped down on Beck's couch, taking off my shoes and flinging them next to my purse.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily; "Yeah…I just wonder why they even adopted me if all they do is forget about me."

I knew Gwen was sensitive, but man, this is hitting her hard.

"Gwenny. Let me tell you a little something. Jane and James are selfish. And someday, that's gonna come back and bite them where it hurts."

She nodded, her short blonde hair bobbing up and down. "Thanks for announcing to the people of the Maestro that I won my division at the art show."

"No problem, kiddo."

Gwen giggled, "Even though you're a boozer, you still earned some redemption points tonight."

A boozer? Great.

Redemption points? I'll remember that tomorrow night.

"Well thanks, I guess. And it was no big deal, really. I'm just pretty amazing."

"Someone's a bit vain tonight." Beck stood in the doorway (oh, had we left that open?) carrying two pairs of pajamas, a stuffed manatee and…my pillow pet? The man knows me well.

"I'm not being vain. It's a well known fact that I'm amazing."

Beckett rolled his eyes and threw my pajamas at me, and so very nicely handed Gwen hers.

With her pajamas in hand she stared at the two of us.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

She pointed to the still open RV door. "I have to get changed. Get out."

My brother didn't question her and walked out like a respectable male does.

"I'm your sister!" I cried, crossing my arms.

"It's either you get out and I change in here, or I change outside. And there's no change that's happening! It's cold out there and who knows? There could be some lurking pervert!"

I twirled around and joined Beck outside, where he was taking to Jade, who was texting.

"Gwendolyn does know you and I are girls like her, right?"

I face palmed. "I seriously hope so."

My sister is a strange, strange girl.

And I love her for it.


	43. I Know What We're Going To Do Today

**Aly's POV**

Wow. What a day. Some parts were beyond awesome and some parts...

I hate James and Jane.

That's all I can say.

They can mess with me all they like. Throw me into a table? Whatever. I survived. I sure as hell didn't like it but it's not like I could really throw a fit over it.

But if you break my little sister's heart, all bets are off.

From my spot on the squarish couch in the RV, I looked at my sleeping brother and sister.

Gwen had dozed off in the middle of the movie, and was curled up by Beck, her head resting on his shoulder and Walter the manatee wrapped in her arms. Beck hadn't lasted much longer.

Jade fell asleep on Beck's bed as soon as we started the movie, because she said she'd rather force herself to sleep than watch The Hannah Montana Movie.

That's right. We finally let her pick that as the movie we'd watch.

It had just finished playing and I popped it out of the DVD player so the loud menu music wouldn't wake the sleeping lameos up. After putting it back in the box and tossing it on Beck's movie shelf, I retook my place on the other side of the couch.

I grabbed my panda pillow pet and changed it from pet to pillow. I still didn't feel like sleeping.

Maybe Sean would want to talk...

Picking my PearPhone up off of the coffee table, I sent Sean a quick text and turned my phone on vibrate. Jade would rip my head off for waking her up during such a deep sleep.

I looked back over at Gwen, who was currently drooling on Beck's arm. Well, there's no way I'm not going to bring that up again...

I snapped a quick pic with my PearPhone and luckily the small flash didn't wake either of them up. If the events that had occurred tonight didn't happen, I might have hacked into my lovely siblings' Slap accounts and made the totally not gross picture I just took both of their profile pics. But I sure couldn't do that to Gwen now.

And thinking back to the events that played out tonight only made me mad again.

I guess you could say... It's the last straw. After years of one disappointment after another, I'm finally done with them and all their crap. Not to mention the fact that they're always getting wasted when they should be... Oh, I don't know, parenting?

Please, Beck and Jade make a better set of parents than James and Jane. Despite how creepy that sounds, I guess it's true.

Then again, it's not like it takes much to be a better influence than the J words. When Gwen or I talk to Beck or Jade, they actually listen instead of shooing us off to drink more vodka. You can actually tell Beck cares about us. And I know Jade loves us... She just shows it in a different way.

The Jade Way. Patent pending.

A long vibrating sensation on my leg made me jump, but I was liking able to keep myself from yelping. Picking my phone up, I saw that Sean was calling me. At one thirty in the morning. When he could have very easily ignored my text and just gotten some sleep.

Best boyfriend ever.

I didn't want to wake anybody up, and I certainly didn't want them to hear about tomorrow's plans, I slowly and quietly walked out of the recreational vehicle and picked up the call.

"Hey, long time, no talk," I sarcastically said, walking around to the back of the house to make sure Beck or somebody didn't walk out and hear anything.

"I know. It's been what, three hours?" I could practically hear his smirk. "Sorry for calling, I know you prefer to text."

"I like hearing your voice anyway. And I know you must love hearing my melodious voice whisper sweet nothings to you." I sat down on the porch swing on the patio and curled up to stay warm from the cold nighttime breeze.

Sean lightly laughed. "Of course I do. So, excited for tomorrow? Chase is picking you up again."

"Joy." I rolled my eyes.

"He's our only option for a ride. I'll come with him again. Will that make it better?"

"... Maybe." I smiled. "Do you think I should meet your parents? I know that's kind of random, but I was thinking about it earlier tonight. We've been dating for a while... I'd offer to let you meet my parents, but I like you too much to do that to you." I scowled just thinking about them. It would take a while before I stopped that.

I'm pretty sure Sean didn't have that great of a first impression of them, considering the way he glared at them at Maestro's. My parents don't even know I have a boyfriend.

Shows how involved they are in their children's lives, right?

You can expect me to have a lot of negative things to say about them for a while.

"Um, I guess it'd be cool of you met my dad and step mom," Sean told me. I noticed he didn't comment about my parents because he didn't want to badmouth them in front of me. That's nice of him and all, but I seriously don't care at the moment. Actually, I'd encourage him to do so.

But I really don't feel like talking about them anymore.

"So have Chase pick me up earlier, I guess?"

"My folks leave around five or five thirty, so is four okay?"

I nodded, which I suddenly realized was stupid, considering I was talking on a phone.

"Yeah, sure. Look..." I sighed, unsure of how to say what I wanted to say. "Thanks. For coming tonight. And for putting up with Beck. And for supporting Gwen. It meant a lot to her. And me."

I could just imagine him giving me a soft smile. It was practically like he was there on the patio swing with me. "The people who are important to you are important to me, baby. Besides, Gwen's a good kid. It's nice, considering her big sister is such a terrible influence."

I rolled my eyes, but still grinned. "Shut up, Moretti."

"Love you too."

My smile grew wider, but after getting a shiver that almost knocked me off the swing, I said, "Look, I gotta go. I'm freezing my butt off out here and if I talk inside the RV, Jade will harm me."

"... I'm too tired to question that." Sean laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

"You too." I waited until he hung up before I finally put my PearPhone on hold.

Rubbing my bare arms, I scurried back into the Silver Streak, carefully closing the door behind me. Sneaking back over to the couch, I flopped face first onto my pillow pet, which greeted me with its fluffy softness.

After today, I seriously needed some shut eye.

/ /

When I woke up, I was greeted to the smell of tofu bacon... Or 'facon', as Gwen liked to call it. Someone really needs to stop her from mashing words together.

Speaking of Gwen...

I groggily opened my eyes, seeing Gwen sitting on the ground in front of the couch, watching Phineas and Ferb and munching on her fake bacon. She was dressed out of her pajamas, but I didn't really notice at first, due to my extreme sleepiness.

"Hey, Gwenny," I mumbled, slowly sitting up.

Gwen looked back at me and gave me a small smile. "Hey, Aly-kins. Want some facon?"

"Nah, I'm good..." I looked up, noticing that Jade was still asleep on the bed and Beck, now that Gwen was gone, had fallen down on the couch and was now sleeping more comfortably. "What time is it?"

"Ten. I woke up kind of late..."

I would have teased anyone else for that, but for Gwen, that actually was pretty late for her. About four hours late. "Where'd the tofu bacon come from?"

"The house. Mom and Dad left for work... I guess my self conscience made me wake up so late so I wouldn't have to talk to them. I'm, uh, still not ready to face them yet." She munched on more phony bacon, a glum look on her face.

I sighed, sliding off the couch to sit next to her on the floor. "None of us are... Well, I am, but I'm not ready to not throw a rock at either of them yet."

"You're so like Jade." Gwen smiled, finishing off her second and last piece.

"Thank you." I smirked, nudging her lightly. "Think Beck will let us live out here... until we both go to college?"

Gwen sighed. "As much as I'd like that, we can't hide from them forever... We'll have to see them sometime. Like at Christmas. Or at your wedding to Sean."

Mmm. Mrs. Alison Moretti. It has a nice ring to it.

"I know, I know, just... Not yet. We're all way too mad at them. As we should be."

Gwen sighed again. "I guess." She looked back up at me. "Hey, Aly? I know I already thanked you for it, but seriously, thanks so much for last night. That meant a lot to me." She smiled, pulling her manatee that she totally does not sleep with off the couch and into her arms. "You're the one who really made that night amazing."

I smiled back, flicking a piece of blonde hair out of her face. She was wearing it down for once, which I think she should do more often. "That's what I'm here for."

Before I could add anything else, we heard a few mumbles from behind us and twisted ourselves around. Beckett stirred awake, mumbling something about his arm being wet to nobody in particular.

"Well hello there, sleeping beauty," I said with a smirk. "You're rocking the bed-head, as usual."

Beck sleepily smirked, sitting up. "You wish you could look this good this early."

"I haven't looked in the mirror yet, but I'm pretty sure I still look better than you." I got up and walked over to the mirror. Truth be told, I certainly didn't look as fabulous as usual.

"Um, maybe I should get ready..." I walked past a still sleeping Jade and into the empty house.

As I walked past the living room, I couldn't help but notice the two empty bottles of wine on the coffee table. Apparently, instead of apologizing to their children for always flaking on their important moments in life, they decided that ignoring them and drinking until they knocked themselves out was the better choice.

I still find it strange that this is just now getting to me... I guess it always did bother me. I don't know how it couldn't. But I guess after each failure of theirs started building up, last night was the last ounce it took to break me.

Yesterday was Gwen's day, but today is mine. They're not going to ruin this day either.

I stripped out of my pajama tops and bottoms and headed to the shower. I let the warm water rush over me, and like it washed away my sweat and old makeup, it also washed away all thoughts of Jane and James.

After getting out and drying my hair and myself, I walked into my room. I rooted through my closet, and as I was about to throw on a halter top and shorts, I remembered that I was going to meet Sean's parents. it was probably going to be casual, but still.

Cleavage and exposed legs aren't the way to impress someone.

I settled on a decent button up shirt with a black tank top underneath and black skinny jeans. It doesn't look like I'm trying too hard, but it also doesn't look like I'm the type of girl that his parents should keep away from his son.

"-And why do you keep watching that dumb show?" a voice I recognized as Jade's asked as I heard several sets of feet stomp into the house from downstairs. "You know that those inventions those kids make are always going to disappear."

"It's not _if_ they disappear, it's _how_ they disappear! That's the fun!" Gwen defended.

I smirked. Only Gwen would work so hard to defend a cartoon.

Might as well see what they're gonna do down there.


	44. Tori Vega Whore House

**Gwen's POV**

The colorful bodies of Phineas and Ferb danced around the television screen as Jade continued to moan and groan in utter annoyance. She really does hate cartoons…

I ignored it, because their crazy antics weren't the only thing on my mind. Today was Saturday, the day my David comes back from Japan. And I'm going to surprise him at the airport! Yee hee.

Le gasp. I should-

"I hate this show." My sister walked into the living room and stuck her tongue out at the TV.

Jade nodded. "Finally! Someone who agrees!"

"You two just don't know good comedy." Beck winked at me joining the three of us.

Aly made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes. "Bro, you think Michelle saying 'you got it dude,' is comedy. And let me tell you, it's neither funny or adorable."

Beck smiled and let it go, because when you start an argument with our sister, it ends up in violence.

And violence is never the answer.

That is unless you're Aly or Jade.

Anyway! Like I was saying I should make a big sign that says, 'Welcome Home David!' So he knows I missed him bunches and bunches. Other people might think it's lame… but I know David wouldn't because he gets me.

"Do we have any soy milk left? Or did you people drink it all?" Allison asked as she exited the room.

Jade called after her, "You're the only person who drinks that chizz, Al!"

A distant scoff was heard from the kitchen as a reply. These people really need to stop interrupting my thoughts.

I need construction paper and some paint…

To my room!

I inspected my not-so clean yet not really dirty room, and reached for a box labeled 'paint' on my shelf, conveniently located next to my pad of giant paper.

"So, whatchya doin'?" My brother's girlfriend had snuck her way up the stairs and now stood in my bedroom. Stealthy much?

"Making a sign for David so I can hold it up at the airport like they do for famous people in movies," I grinned and pulled out a piece of giant yellow paper. This'll get his attention for sure.

"That's lame."

I told you other people would think it's lame.

I stuck my lip out in a pout and threw some paint tubes on top of the paper, preparing to carry it down the stairs. "Why aren't you with Beck?"

She shrugged.

"Aly couldn't find the soy milk, so she started yelling at Beck and accused him of drinking it all. Then Beck went into the kitchen to help her and here I am."

I slightly shook my head in shock of how wierd my family was.

After walking to the living room, we found Beck, who was sitting on the recliner, and Aly, who had apparently found her soy milk, was muching on some oats. I grabbed one of the tray tables and stood it up in front of the couch, laying my stuff on top of it and then taking a seat next to Aly, ready to start painting.

My sister stared at me and opened her mouth that was currently full. "You're making a sign? That's so lame."

Ugh.

Our house telephone let out a loud ring, ring, ring.

Aly jumped off the couch, nearly knocking into me and my paint. "I'll get it!"

Beck also jumped up and stopped her. "Uh, no you won't."

"Why not?" She crossed her arms.

"Als, the last time you answered the phone, you answered it with, 'hello, Tori Vega whore house.'" He raised his eyebrows and picked up the phone.

Jade seemed quite amused with this information. "Is that seriously how you answered it?"

My sister smiled and nodded vigorously.

"You just became a whole lot cooler in my book."

"I try."

I rolled my eyes while simultaneously dodging drips of soy milk flying out of Aly's bowl when her spoon connected to the milk with a 'splat'.

"Gwenny, it's for you." My brother handed me the phone and I was insanely confused. No one really ever calls me, that's what texting is for.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Gwen? Like, David Shizuka's girlfriend Gwen?"

Oh my god. What if this is like, a police woman, telling me my beloved boyfriend is dead?

"Y-yeah. It is. Who's this?" I stuttered while Beck, Jade and Aly stared at me.

"Oh good. This is Taylor Munck. I'm Austin's girlfriend." She sound really cheery. Probably happy for the same reason I was; her boyfriend was coming home today.

"Cool. Is there a problem? Is their flight delayed or something?"

"No way! I was just wondering if you needed a ride to the airport. I'm driving their car to pick them all up, so I figured David's girlfriend would want to come too. And I'm looking after their house, that's where I found your number."

I really shouldn't assume that policewomen are calling my house to tell me my boyfriend's dead… it gives my stomach the heebie jeebies.

"Sure. That'd be great!" Now I don't have to ask Beck to give me a ride. He'd probably want to stay there and make sure I don't totally attack David with my lips when he lands. Which I'm planning on doing.

"Awesome. It'll take us about an hour to get to the airport, and then probably a half hour before they actually get off board, so I'll pick you up around three, okay?"

"Kay. Thanks again!"

I ended the call and my siblings and Jade looked like they really wanted answers.

"It was Austin's girlfriend, Taylor. She wanted to know if I wanted a ride to go pick up David and his family." I smiled, so happy that she called.

"Oh, no need to ask the one in charge or anything," Beck joked, ruffling my hair a bit.

Maybe I should have asked…

Eh.

Soon enough, my sign was completed and it looks fantastic. The blue 'Welcome home, David!' really stood out on the yellow paper. I followed Aly into the kitchen so she could dump her oat-y bowl and I could set this on the island to dry.

She opened the dishwasher and set her bowl in. "When are you leaving?"

"Taylor said she's coming at around three. When are you leaving to go see your dance lady?" I set the paper down carefully and smiled at it once again.

"Like, four. Do I look decent enough to make a good first impression?" Aly motioned down at her ensemble.

I sighed. "You always look good, Aly-kins."

"True."

After playfully punching her arm, we wandered back into the living room where Beck and Jade were watching Law and Order: Criminal Intent. "You changed my cartoons?" I audibly gasped.

They both nodded, too entranced in the detective's words to bother looking up at me.

Aly nudged my side and smirked. "Hey Gwen, you remember when we were little, and Beckett used to change the channel and you'd get all huffy and start crying?"

Memories of my childhood in which my older siblings tormented me, how could I forget?

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Do you remember how we used to get you to stop crying?"

Oh dear god. "Sadly."

I started backing away but I was too slow. My sister had jolted her hands out and began tickling me. This is what we Oliver children called the tickle monster.

The tickle monster is an evil demon that possesses someone's hands and results in the victim lying on the floor either crying from laughter, or peeing themselves.

"If you keep this up, I'm not responsible for your injuries, Allison!" I said through laughs.

Yes sir, I was a kicker. I once knocked out Aly's loose tooth when we were six because she was tickling me.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to keep myself from crying tears of laughter and for a few moments I felt no pressure on my stomach.

I opened my eyes, surprised to see Beck kneeling on the floor, grinning like a five year old, tickling our middle sibling. Jade stood behind him, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

But she was.

And right now, no matter how bad things were between our parents and us, in this moment, life was amazing.

/

My sign was almost done drying, the more than enough blob of blue paint I had used for the exclamation point was the only thing that still needed a few more moments. Other than that, it looked so not lame.

It was two forty-five, so I was making sure I had my PearPod and my PearPhone tucked away safely in my big Total Drama Island tote bag.

Plus there was still enough room to carry my sign.

Woots for Gwenners.

I walked out of my room and paused in front of Aly's room, hearing thumping noises.

Other people might think it's weird to hear noises like that coming from your sister's room, but everyone in my house knows it's just Allison's big feet slamming on the floor while she's practicing her dance moves.

Things were simpler and quieter when she had a ballet bar in her room…

I knocked repeadetly until she finally decided to open the door. "I was in the zone, Gwen." She gave me a mini glare and I laughed.

"Yeah, people in New York could hear that, Stompy. I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting ready to leave, and I know you'll miss me oodles so I wanted to say goodbye."

Aly rolled her eyes and hugged me, lifting me a bit off the air and cracking my back.

Strong one, she is.

She dropped me and I swear she broke my spine. "Love you, Aly-kins. Enjoy your dance lady field trip thing!" Darn, I can never remember that lady's name.

"Have fun, kid. Love you too, ya' know, oodles."

We exchanged a smile until she shut her door and got back to practicing.

I strolled down the stairs and met Jade and Beck in the kitchen.

Beck started pouring some juice into a glass cup. "So, what time are you gonna be home?"

I shrugged. "Probably like, eight or eight thirty. David's mom'll probably invite me to stay for dinner, 'cause she's sweet like that."

"Alright. Jade and I are leaving a little while after Als to go see a movie. And god knows when Aly's gonna get home, so…" He trailed off, but something tells me he was planning to say something else. Beck knows I don't want to come home to my parents sitting here throwing me a pity party and apologizing and making me feel awkward.

"So what?"

Jade moaned and rolled her eyes. "Beckett doesn't want to admit that he'd rather have you stay at your boyfriend's house until we or Aly get home."

"…What she said."

I giggled a little bit.

I love you too, Beck.

**Aly's POV**

It's been at least a half hour since I watched out my window as Gwen got into this 'Taylor' persons car and sped off down the street.

She was so excited to see David. It had been an extremely long week for her and I felt that she deserved some boyfriend loving.

As did I.

Which I'm hoping to get tonight at a magnificent party.

After I meet Mr. and Mrs. Moretti. Or wait…would it be like, Mrs. Step-Moretti.

No, that just sounds stupid, Aly.

I wonder what it feels like to have a stepparent. I suppose it would be a little odd, but only if she like just stepped into Sean's life a few years ago. 'Cause if it was from birth or a really young age, I don't think it would be that weird.

I wouldn't know. Seeing as I have two neglectful parents whom I'm not fond of at this point in time, but I think I've made that clear.

My phone hadn't vibrated, and I was anxiously awaiting Sean's text that he and Chase were on their way here. It was relieving however to find out that Beck and Jade weren't gonna be home and they were gonna be at least fifteen minutes away from where Sean lived. And Gwen was gone, so everything was pretty much perfect.

I just had to remember to turn my phone off.

Oh look, vibrating phone equals happy texts from boyfriend.

I collected my purse and my shoes and headed downstairs where Beck and Jade were also getting ready. It's weird how they've been in the house almost all day and didn't leave once to go to the RV.

"Hey, my friends like, two minutes away, so I'm gonna wait at the end of the drive way." I quickly hugged Jade, not wanting to be stabbed or anything. She definitely could have taken that steak knife home.

"Love you, please be safe." Beck kissed my forehead and opened the door for me.

I blew him a kiss and jokingly rolled my eyes. "Love you too, bro."

Please be safe? Is that like codeword for condom?

Chizz, Aly, get a grip. He doesn't even know you're going to Sean's party. They all think you're going to see Ms. Gibson perform a dance routine for your class.

Right.

Oh man, I'm talking to myself.

Chase's car rolled up to me and the backseat door opened; revealing one handsome, sexy, hot, incredible Sean Michael Moretti

"Babe, you look amazing." I climbed in and he planted his tasty lips onto mine.

"I know." I winked, returning the smooch.

Chase groaned loudly from the front seat and Sean kicked the back of the drivers seat, sending his cousin a clear message.

"Think they'll like me?" I leaned closer to him.

"'How could they not. You're perfect."

/

Sean's house was white and very modern looking. It almost looked like Tori's, except on the inside, everything was white; from the furniture to the carpet.

I made sure my shoes were extra clean, just so I wouldn't get the tiniest amount of dirt on anything.

This made me think, how are we having a party here? It would take no less than five minutes for a couple of drunk teens to trash this place.

"Sean, how are you hosting a party in this Taj Mahal?"

Chase promptly laughed at my question. Ew, I forgot he was here.

He shot Chase a look and returned to me with a much softer look, "We're having it in the basement. It's completely finished and that's where the alcohol happens to be,"

"Speaking of the party, I'm gonna go pick up some more orange juice for the vodka, because your mother will totally know if her juice is gone,"

"Step mother," Sean corrected him coldly. Whoa.

He stepped halfway out the door before looking back. "Right." Chase was finally gone and just in time for-

"Sean! You're home from picking up- this must be Allison Oliver." A very cheery brunette appeared at the top of the stairwell, putting in some gold hoop earrings.

"That's your-"

Sean rolled his eyes, repeating what he had just said moments before. "Step mother."


	45. Partying and ReLAXing

**Aly's POV**

Hmm. Something tells me Sean's not too tight with his step-madre. He stopped smiling that sexy smile of his when she entered the room, and that is a crime in my books.

She seems okay... But I guess Sean knows her better than I do.

After she finished putting her hoops in, she walked down the steps and approached us, all smiley and chizz. "Oh, Allison, you are just as pretty as Sean has told us!"

"Cheryl," Sean semi-whined, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but smile after hearing that he's talked about me and how absolutely freaking gorgeous I am. And, you know, hearing my boyfriend whine like Gwenners when I throw stuff at her.

"You can call me Aly," I said, extending my hand and trying to be polite. "Its nice to meet you, Mrs. Moretti." On the way here, I had made a mental check list of dos and don'ts so I can make a good impression. Do be polite.

"Oh, don't be so formal! Call me Cheryl!" She grabbed me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

Don't punch her for doing that.

"I absolutely love your outfit!" this so-called Cheryl exclaimed after she let me go. "It is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"Um, thank you," I said, forcing a smile. She's quite the peppy one, isn't she?

"Cheryl, dear, have you seen my-" a middle-aged dude paused at the top of the staircase, noticing my unfamiliar self in his house. "Oh, hello. You must be Allison."

"Aly," I corrected as he walked down the steps to place his arm around his wife's waist. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Sean roll his. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he responded, shaking my hand. "Now why haven't me met this delightful young lady before, Sean?"

Sean shrugged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I've wanted to keep her all to myself."

"Aww, that is just the cutest thing! Our little Sean's first love!" Cheryl cooed, making Sean's smile disappear again.

Dang it.

I have to find out what's going on with that.

/ /

"And don't open the door for strangers!"

"I know, Cheryl."

"And don't play with matches!"

"I KNOW, Cheryl."

"And if Aly stays the night, use a condom!"

"GOODBYE, CHERYL." Sean all but shoved her out the door, where Sean's dad was waiting for her in the car, and shut the door. As soon as he heard her walking away, he leaned against the door and let out a breath I hadn't even noticed he had been holding it.

"... Okay, I'm just gonna ask. What up with you and Cheryl?"

Sean looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I crossed my arms. "Every time she opened her mouth, you looked like you were going to barf. I figured you'd be used to her enthusiasm by now. Like I've gotten used to Gwen's."

Sean sighed, getting off of the door. "She just... She just tries too hard, you know?"

Uh, no? He's seen my parents in action.

"I don't follow."

"She tries too hard to... You know, be my mom."

"I thought that was the point of a stepmother."

"It's not. Not to me, at least," he muttered, walking back into the living room. I followed.

I sat down on the couch and motioned for him to lay on the couch parallel to mine. "Talk to Doctor Aly about it."

Sean smirked, but instead of laying on the couch, he laid his head in my lap and laid down on mine. "It's nothing to talk about... Really."

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, not believing him. I started running my hand through his brunette hair and massaging his head. Dude, he has soft hair. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it... yet. But take it from me, having a parent- sorry, stepparent- who cares too much isn't such a terrible thing. My sister would probably cut off somebody's foot to have a mom who gave her too much attention." Sean's expression softened and I lifted his head up. "Your time with Doctor Aly is up. That'll be two hundred dollars."

Sean smirked, readjusting himself so that he was sitting up and facing me. "Sorry, doc, but I don't have any cash on me. Is there an... Alternative way I can pay?"

"I can think of a few..." And thus a steamy make out session on Sean's perfect white couch began.

"Oh, God. Can you two, like, not be in a room alone without tongue-banging?"

Ugh. Chase is back.

"Dude, that was all you did last Friday," Sean pointed out, glaring at him as I slid off his lap. "And with four different girls."

Chase shrugged. "Whatevs."

Whatevs? How has nobody killed this guy yet?

Well, I barfed on his shoes. That's good enough.

"You get the juice?" Sean asked, standing up.

Chase held up two bags full of orange juice cartons. "You know it, cuz." He sat them down on the white coffee table and was about to say something, but his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of the pocket on his skinny jeans and groaned when he saw who was on the caller ID. "What do you want, Lauren?"

That named sounded familiar... I looked at Sean questioningly. He got the hint and whispered, "His sister," to me. I nodded in understanding.

"Are you kidding me?" Chase whined. "Why do I have to visit Katie at the hospital?"

"His other sister," Sean whispered to me again.

"Thanks for the commentary." I gave him a small grin.

"Well, why is it my fault that she broke her leg?" Chase demanded. "She didn't visit me in the hospital when I broke my leg in the first grade!"

"She wasn't born yet," Sean told him, but Chase just hushed him. I'm liking him less and less. Even if he does throw awesome parties and buy orange juice for our vodka. "Ugh, fine. I'll visit her for a little bit... But I have to leave at eight for my... Bible study... I am too going to a bible study!"

Um, yeah, no he's not.

Chase flipped his phone shut in fury (he doesn't have a PearPhone because he sucks) and looked back at us. "I've gotta go. My stupid little sister fell off of some monkey bars or something and I have to go visit her."

"I'm sure you'll brighten up her day," I sarcastically mumbled as Chase grabbed his keys out of his pockets and stomped toward the door.

"Tell Katie I hope she feels better," Sean called out, standing up from the couch.

"Maybe," Chase replied as he walked out the door.

I looked back at my boyfriend with a bewildered look and her just shrugged. "Hey, he's got a car. And easy access to booze."

"Those are his two shining qualities," I said, rolling my eyes.

Sean picked up the bags of OJ and looked at me. "We might as well get some stuff ready. Let's go to the basement."

Once we made it down a dark flight of steps, Sean flipped a switch and the basement was instantly illuminated. It was finished, like he had said before, but... Damn. There was a flat screen, full stereo system, plenty of room to move, plenty of places to sit down and make out, and even a frigging bar with stools and a liquor cabinet and everything. It was the perfect place to have a party.

"Nice place." I flopped onto the recliner, which was so soft, it felt like sitting in the hand of God. "My basement's nowhere near this cool... All it has is a bumper pool table we haven't played with in five years."

Sean laughed a little, putting the orange juice in some sort of mini fridge by the liquor cabinet. Before he shut the door, he pulled out two mini bottles of champagne that looked like they came out of a hotel mini bar. "My dad gets a ton of these when he goes on business trips," he told me, sitting on the bean bag chair next to the recliner. "He'll never notice these are gone."

I graciously took mine and opened the fizzy drink up. "What about the rest of the booze? He'll definitely notice if that cabinet's bone dry, wouldn't he?"

He took a gulp of his and shrugged. "Chase says he can replace them all before Dad and Cheryl get home." I nodded, letting the bubbly slide its way down my throat. It'll give us both a good pre-party buzz.

But somehow, I started thinking about Chase again and how totally nubbish he was towards his sister. "How close are Chase and his sisters?"

He looked up at me, confused, and I couldn't blame him, considering it was kind of out of nowhere. "Uh, not that close, I guess. Chase never really visits his family during the school year and when he does, all he really does is fight with them and act like his usual jackassy self. At least he does whenever we go over to their house for dinner or something."

I nodded, going back to sipping my drink as Sean grabbed a remote and turned on the stereo. Jeez, I can't imagine having a worse older brother than Chase. If he was my brother, I would have skewered him by now.

And thinking about their family and how messed up it was... It made me think of my family.

Not the messed up part. Though we do have our moments.

Jane and James weren't really in the picture when I thought of family, because when have they ever really been in the picture at all? The only photos Beck, Gwen and I have together with our parents after they became winos are the professional ones they make us get every year to use for the family Christmas card.

Gag.

In my mind, when I think of family, I only think of Beck, Gwen, and even Jade. Because you know that she and Beck are going to get married someday. They're the ones who are there for me, who actually give a damn about what I'm doing and what's going on in my life. Just imagining having a family like Chase's, where they're all at each other's necks, instead of a family like mine...

I need more champagne.

**Gwen's POV**

"Are you excited to see David?" Taylor asked as we pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the airport.

"Have you not seen my sign?" I asked, holding up my blue and yellow masterpiece again. I giggled and said, "Heck yeah! It's been a whole week since I've seen him!" I grabbed my tote bag and opened the car door. "And let me tell you, this has been a week where I seriously could have needed him."

"I know what you mean," the redhead said, locking the Shizuka's van and heading to the entrance with me. "I've missed Austin soooo much!"

Remembering what Beck said about Austin not having a relationship that lasted longer than three days, I felt obligated to ask, "How long have you and Austin been going out?"

"Three weeks tomorrow." She beamed for the millionth time since I first got into her car.

Wow. Looks like Austie's in this relationship for the long haul.

I hope so. I really like this Taylor girl.

"How long until they land?" I asked as we passed through the front doors.

She looked down at her PearPhone to check the time. Oh. I probably could have done that myself. "About an hour."

"Oh..." I pulled my big, fancy folder out of my tote bag and placed my sign in one of the pockets so it wouldn't get bent. In the other pocket, you were able to see my super duper prizewinning gift for David. Or at least Taylor was able to.

"Wow, where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to the drawing in awe.

I bit my lip to keep from smugly smiling and blushed. "I, uh, I drew it, actually."

"Really? Oh my God, it's so good!" Taylor pulled it out to get a better look at it and gently replaced it in the pocket.

"Thank you," I said, cursing myself for my inability to not blush when someone compliments my art. "It's a gift for David."

"I bet he'll love it." She smiled and added, "All I got Austin was a big bag of gummy worms from the gas station I work at..."

I shrugged. "Who doesn't like gummy worms?"

She grinned, nodding. "So true. Hey, while we're waiting, do you want to get a snack or something from the cafe? I'm starving."

"Oh... I didn't bring any money."

Taylor shook her head, linking arms with me. "Don't worry, hun. I'm buying."

Austin had better hold onto this girl. Or else I might have to go out with her.

But that would mean breaking up with David. Never mind.


	46. Little Green Fairy

**Gwen's POV**

You know, I already thought Taylor was cool, but after she asked me if I wanted a milkshake and wouldn't take no for an answer, she became a little cooler.

That was a run on sentence, too. That's how awesome Taylor is.

I really hope Austin and her last for a little while longer because I would hate to see someone like her getting her heart broken. I've only known her for a few hours and I already think we're on a friend level.

"Only thirty more minutes until they land..." Taylor whispered excitedly.

We were currently sitting in the LAX Cafe, sipping on some milkshakes and nomming on some fries.

I widely grinned to keep myself from screaming how I excited I was. Other people might think it was weird.

Oh, not the screaming part. I mean, David and I haven't been dating for a that long. If Jade were to be waiting for Beck to come back fro Japan and she would start enthusiastically screaming, it'd be perfectly normal.

Well, not normal for Jade, because she doesn't scream enthusiastically.

People may not believe it, but I really do think I'm in love.

Scratch that. I know I'm in love.

Taylor's straw made a scraping noise as she pulled it out of the topper o her plastic milkshake cup. "So, how do you like Hollywood Arts?"

I had almost forgot that she goes to Ridgewood, not HA. Rhyme score. "It's really fun. The classes are always interesting and I get to see my siblings' everyday. So I guess that's a plus." I smile, picking out and plopping the cherry into my mouth.

"It sounds amazeballs. I wish I could go there, but I don't have any super cool talents, like you." She motioned to my quite magnificent sign, making me blush again.

"It really is amazing," I said, thinking about all the amazing people and teachers I had met because I was transferred there. I really was thankful that I had got in. I mean, Hollywood Arts has always been my dream school. It had been all three Oliver siblings dream school. Beck and Aly had both gotten their acceptance letter the summer they turned fourteen.

I unfortunately was late turning in my application, thus making me have to attend Sherwood for the first half of my freshman year. But I finally got in, and despite being tied to a chair, poisoned with pecan and being attacked by a giant bear costume, it was all so worth the way.

"Gwen?"

I looked up from my milkshake and Taylor was giving me a quizzical look.

Darn, I spaced out.

I awkwardly chewed on the end of my straw, "Sorry, I was thinking."

She smiled and giggled a little bit. "It's okay. But, like I was asking, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one brother, Beckett, and one sister, Allison. They're both older than me."

Taylor snapped her fingers like she has just solved a really hard riddle, "So that guy who answered the phone was your brother! I thought it was like, your dad or something."

Yeah right. Like my dad ever answers the phone. He's always too buzzed to get out of his chair.

A loud speaker crackled and a man's voice came over the intercom, "Flight 12 incoming from Tokyo, Japan to Los Angeles, California is arriving approximately ten minutes ahead of scheduled landing."

I will never understand how planes can shave ten minutes off of their traveling time.

I think they have secret underground, under the ocean passageways.

But that's just a Gwen thought.

/

Taylor and I were waiting by the luggage pickup; sign in hand of course; for the Shizuka's to come off board. I can't wait to:

One; jump into David's arms like those dramatic girlfriends do in the movies.

Two; show him my first place winning artwork inspired by him.

Three; collect any and all gifts that he got for me.

Well, that last one was a little selfish, but hey, I'm a girl, I'm entitled to a little selfishness in my life.

"Eek!" Taylor sqealed and pointed at the 'arrival' line. "Here they come! Hold up your sign, Gwen!" She shook my shoulders and I eargerly threw my arms up.

The yellow sign almost hit the man behind us, and he quietly cussed under his breath.

Sorry, old man. But this is important.

"Baby!" Taylor literally ran like the wind over to a suitcase pulling Austin Shizuka. He promptly dropped the handle on Mr. Shizuka's foot and kissed his girlfriend full force, making it a point to grope her butt.

Something I did not need to see.

But then I saw- "David!"

The tall Asian boy looked directly at my sign and me, and smiled that smile I've been waiting to see for seven days, one hundred sixty eight hours, and six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds. I don't know about you, but that's a really long time for me.

After collecting whatever luggage they didn't carry on the plane with them off the rotating pick up center, David immediately hugged me. And yes, he did have to bend down a bit. I think he grew over his vacation...

"Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver, you don't know how much I've missed you." Oh yeah, this girl, just got a kiss.

"I missed you too! Did you see me sign?" I held it up once more and I heard Kimiko laugh from behind me. "I loved your sign, Gwen!"

Thank you," I beamed.

We trudged across the extremely crowded airport and finally got out to the parking lot. After ten minutes of trying to remember where Taylor had parked the Shizuka family car, I eventually spotted it.

I have to admit, I was basically attached to David's arm from the time he got off the plane, to the time we sat down in the car.

'Cause when we were in the car, I took advantage of us being really close and leaned into his neck like Aly does to Sean.

It felt so good to belong again.

**Aly's POV**

It had been awhile since Sean's parent and stepparent had left, but we were still the only two here.

"When did you tell all your party people to get their asses here?" I asked, sipping on my second bottle of champagne. It wasn't really heavy, so it would take like, six of these to actually get me drunk. I'm not lightweight.

Sean had started lining up some of the bottles of alcohol he had deemed the staple ingredients to the best mixed drinks. "I think six thirty."

The clock on the flat screen read five forty five. Blah. Less than an hour to make my decision...

I was torn between getting completely chizz faced and taking it slow tonight. Chizz faced was always a good option, because that was obviously all sorts of fun for me last time. Taking it slow also had its benefits because I still didn't fully remember the last party I attended and considering we're in Sean's house meaning his bedroom is two floors above the room we'd be partying in; this seems like the party to remember.

If you catch my drift.

A bright green bottle caught my eye and I decided to get a closer look by walking over to the bar. "You're pulling out the Absinthe?" I questioned.

"Chase said it would be major fun to slip a bit to some of the girls he invited," He rolled his eyes, smirking.

I laughed. "Those poor, poor females."

Jade said you should never let Absinthe touch your tongue and you shouldn't drink too much of it. Something about a green fairy and you only see him if you drink a lot.

I have no clue what she was talking about. But it sounded like I was not drinking any of that. No green fairy hallucinations for Allison.

I ran my fingers through my blonde bangs and held down the off button on my PearPhone. Thank god I remembered. "So, what kind of music do you have planned for this epic party of epicness?"

Sean pointed to a PearPod connected to the still playing stero, "Whatevers on that. We usually just hook a random PearPod up to the dock and hope for the best."

Interesting. "Well that's handy."

I started feeling the air become stuffy, so I decided it was time to unbutton my black shirt.

I threw it on the bar and my boyfriends attention was drawn to my cleaveage. I grinned.

"My eyes are up here, Moretti."

He chuckled and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Can you blame me for staring? Your boobs are amazing."

So, it's definitely weird hearing a boy say the word 'boobs'.

Oh my god, I'm turning into my little sister.

"Dude, you've felt them up before, I thought you knew."

Sean didn't reply, well he did, but it was a kiss.

With tongue.

"I love you," I murmured, breaking the kiss for air.

"I love you too, babe."

Ask him, my conscience was badgering me. It only came at these times concerning love, not when I'm getting completely wasted.

"More than anything in the world?"

"More than anything, I promise."

I believe you, Sean Michael Moretti. Don't ever give me any reason to doubt you.

But I don't think you will.

Why am I talking to myself like you can hear me? Anyway...back to the tongue wrestling.

Before I knew it, six thirty had arrived and so had many teenagers, some of which I recognized from HA, but their adrenaline was already rushing, so it's not like they would even remember me as Beck's sister.

Cue the people. Cue the drinks. Cue the music glorifying alcohol.

It wasn't long before I had ended up downing two shots of hypnotique, one plastic cup of Heineken and that just added on to my slight buzz I got from the two bottles of the bubbly I had before.

You know, this gets me thinking. I wonder if Beck and Jade ever go to parties like this? I'd eventually like to ask Beck if he's ever attended a glorious party with beer and making out and possibly sex and shots. I could see him and his girlfriend partying it up.

I noticed Sean talking to someone; someone named Chase. Oh? Was he back already? I thought he said eight. God, he could have spent more time with his sister, and less time here.

If you haven't gotten that I don't particularly like him, then you have to be dense in the head.

"Babe, you wanna play some beer pong?" Sean threw a white ping pong ball and surprisingly enough, I caught it.

"Definitely."

The game was a blur. It went by so fast. Quick shots and quick drinks. All I know is-

What has two thumbs and won an easy game of beer pong? This girl!

That's right. I ruled those guys, even Chase, the self proclaimed 'Master' of the game.

Master? Yeah right.

**Jade's POV**

Ugh. This movie, Scream Four, was not as scary as I hoped it would be. The guy at the counter said it was scream worthy. Either he was trying to be funny using the title to describe it, or he was just stupid.

"All I'm saying is that if that guy screamed at this movie, he has to be a wuss." I told Beck before throwing a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Shush."

He did not just shush me. If his face weren't so damn attractive, I would punch it. But I won't, because I'm a good girlfriend.

I looked back up at the screen and a whiney brunette was running away from the masked guy.

Now, how could the chick we all know as Aria from Pretty Little Liars, be taken seriously in this moive? She's on a show that airs on ABC Family for Bieber's sake.

The only thing keeping me from leaving this jank movie was the fact that this popcorn was really addictive-

and the fact that my boyfriend was holding my other hand.


	47. I Will Never Say Now Or Never

Whoa, an author's note. That's new.

Well, I'd just like to thank everybody for reading and reviewing so far. Even if we don't respond to them, we love and appreciate your reviews. Less than three.

And second of all, my lovely co-author Carrie is on vacation, but Kels is still gonna be here to update and chizz, because Kels don't get no gosh-darn vacation.

That's not really relevant. I'm just jealous is all :P

Enjoy another crappy chapter written by me! Don't worry, the next one will be good because little miss awesome vacationer wrote it.

ihavesuchgreatselfesteem.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

After being on a plane for a million bajillion hours, Kimiko didn't feel like cooking anything for dinner, and I couldn't blame her. It's been a while since I've been on a plane, but I remember feeling like poo afterwards.

So Shin ordered a pizza. Kick butt.

Taylor, Austin, David and I were in the living room, catching up. Well, David and I were catching up. Austin and Taylor were catching up with their make out sessions.

It's a good thing I'm far too used to seeing people devour each others faces.

While Tay and Austin were locking lips on the love-seat, David and I were on the couch, ignoring their slurping and sucking, and catching up.

"Beck found out about Aly's party, huh?" David, with his mega sexy arm around me, laughed.

I leaned into him more and nodded. "Yeah. I thought he was mad when I snuck you out of the house, but you haven't seen Beck mad until you've seen him yesterday morning..."

"I guess what we did doesn't seem so bad now," he commented.

I giggled. "Please, you're probably Beck's favorite now... But somehow, I don't think that's saying much."

"It's better than where I was before..." David shrugged a bit, making my head bob up a bit. "Hey, how was the art show? It sucks that I had to miss it, but my parents planned this trip before we knew about it."

Remembering the events that happened that night made me smile, made me frown, then made me smile again. "It was great. I just wish you could have been their to see my crowning achievement."

"Yeah, well-" He paused, what I just said finally soaking in. "Wait, you won?"

I nodded, smiling once again. "First place out of the ninth and tenth grades. "

David smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but I just heard-

"Oh, sweetheart, that's great!"

That didn't come from David's mouth.

Kimiko was standing in the entrance to the living room, a box of pizza in her hands. Taylor and Austin stopped trying to swallow each other a while ago, probably as soon as they heard parental footsteps approaching. They must have practiced that skill for moments such as this.

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Kimiko. I never thought I would actually win..." Well, actually, I did. I just didn't want to sound vain in front of my boyfriend's mother.

"Well, it must have been pretty fantastic to win such an honor," she said, setting the box down on the coffee table. "I would love to see it."

"I brought it with me..." I picked my tote bag up off the ground and placed it on my lap. "But it's really something I think David should see first."

She looked confused at first, but smiled and nodded as I took David's hand and led him up the steps. "We'll be right back!" I called down as David opened the door to his room.

Once he shut it, I looked around for potential wall space. He had a poster here and there, but there was still plenty of room for my masterpiece of a gift.

"You brought it with you?" David asked, sitting down on the front of his bed. I sat cross-legged on the end, Total Drama tote bag in my lap once again. "Why couldn't you just show it to me with my mom?"

"Because... It's kind of special..." I finally pulled my art folder out, carefully slipping it out of the right pocket and handing it to him.

David looked at it, and he looked more shocked then happy giggly bouncy. But I can't really imagine David acting so hyper, so that's probably a good thing.

He looked shocked, though. I don't know why.

"Gwen, this... This is amazing."

Oh. That's why.

"I mean, I knew you were a good artist, but this... It's... It looks like somebody who's been drawing for decades drew it. It's that good."

I blushed, successfully fighting back the tears that were building up in my eyes. I knew he'd like it, because his totes awesome girlfriend drew it and all, but I didn't think he'd like it so much... I think he knows that the hands are supposed to be ours. Probably because the big hand has a freckle on it in in same exact place as David's cutie pie freckle.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'm glad you like it. Because I drew it for you."

David looked back up at me. "Seriously?"

I nodded and said, "Think of it as a welcome home gift. That's why it looks so good. Because I worked on it for days so that it would be perfect for you."

He leaned over to give me a kiss and after he was done, he told me, "I love it."

"I knew you would." I gave him a little smirk and he just laughed. "Do you really like it?"

"I just said I loved it," David said, still smiling as he stood up and grabbed something off his desk. Oh, it's tape. To put my awesome piece of awesome up on his wall with. "Hold it for me?"

"Of course!" I hopped up and held my drawing up as he put the double-sided tape on the back. I had kept the white paper frame they had put on it for the art show on, so luckily the tape wouldn't hurt the picture if he had to take it off or anything.

After the tape was in place, he took the drawing and stuck it on the empty space above his desk and in perfect view from his bed. "Right where I'll be able to see it every day," he told me, leaning down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I giggled, resting my hand on his arm. "I'm so glad you love it... Um, hey, I don't mean to sound selfish or anything, but... On the phone, you mentioned, um, that you got me... Something."

I hate asking people to give me gifts they bought me. It's awkward.

David laughed at my awkwardness and motioned for me to sit back down on the bed. "It's in my suitcase. I'll get it. Just wait here."

Yes, sir, Captain Handsome, sir.

He walked out and I looked around the room again. It had felt so weird having David in my room, yet I feel fine in his. Maybe because David's older brother wouldn't flip out at him and act like David was making babies with me when that's something David's older sister's more likely to do while she gets all chizz-faced at a drinking party.

But David doesn't have a sister. And I don't think David's life is as insane as mine.

"First of all," David said as he walked back into the room, hands behind his back, "I got you these."

He tossed me a few yellow wrapped rectangle thingies, which I immediately recognized as-

"Kit-Kats!"

"Not just Kit-Kats. Banana flavored Kit-Kats."

OMG. Best boyfriend eveeeeer.

He handed them to me and I graciously took them.

"And second of all... I, uh, got you something a little more special." David pulled a small velvet box out from behind his back and I swear, I almost fainted.

He... He can't be proposing! ... Can he? I mean, I've heard of Asian kids getting engaged when they're super young, but that's like when they're babies! And I'm not Asian, and I'm too young to get engaged, let alone married, and Beck would murder him and then I'd be a widow and-

David must have sensed that I was freaking out on the inside because he said, "Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring or anything."

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding it.

"But it is a ring. And it is sort of like a commitment." He opened the little blue box up, revealing a beautiful silver ring with some Japanese stuff inscribed on it.

I audibly gasped, probably too audibly, because David kind of laughed when I did. "It's... It's so pretty... What do the words on it mean?"

David looked back up at me, looked into my eyes and said, "True love waits." Before I could question him about that, he added, "Aly sent me a message on the Slap a few days ago, telling me how you want to wait until you're married before you have sex."

What? Allison told him that?

I'm going to kill her.

"And I think that's great."

Um, scratch that. Maybe.

"Really? Most guys don't feel that way."

He smiled and I'm pretty sure my heart almost exploded. "Well, I'm not like most guys, am I?"

"No..." I smiled back. "You most certainly are not."

He took the ring out of the box and held it in his hand. "This ring... I guess it's sort of like a promise. A promise that if we make it through high school and not want to kill each other by the time graduation comes around, that we will stay faithful to one another during the whole ride. And when and if we get married, we'll be each other's first."

I couldn't really fight the tears back this time. "Da-David," I sniffled, letting him slide the ring onto my finger. "I-I promise."

He pulled a bigger version of my ring out of his pocket and slid it onto his left ring finger. "I promise too."

He wiped one of my tears away and I leaned toward him, giving him the deepest kiss I've ever given him and completely forgetting about my fancy candy.

Aly and Jade would probably roll on the floor and laugh when they'd see what was basically a purity ring, but I didn't care. Because I knew it meant so much more than that.

After we separated, I quietly laughed and said, "Now I feel bad. All I got you was a drawing."

"A drawing I love almost as much as I love you," he whispered as he creeped toward my lips again.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips before we kissed again.

No matter what anyone says about how I'm too young to know what love is, I know this is real.

It has to be.

/

After some more kissy kissy time, David and I headed back downstairs to consume pizza that was probably cold by now. As soon as we walked into the living room, we saw Austin with a gummy worm hanging out of his mouth. Before David could ask what the heck he was doing, Taylor leaned over and Lady and The Tramp'd that little sucker.

"I can see Austin's enjoying his welcome home gift," I whispered to my boyfriend, which made him chuckle.

Austin suddenly pulled away from Taylor and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read something and smiled like a weirdo. "Taylor, babe, there's a sick party on Catalpa Drive. We have to go! Chet says they've got every kinda booze you could ever want."

Taylor pouted. "But Austie, I wanted you all to myself tonight. And you know I hate it when you drink."

"C'mon, we could have plenty of alone time there..." He whispered something in her ear, something that was apparently naughty, since it caused a blush to spread across her freckled cheeks.

"Um, okay. It might be fun..." They both stood up and Austin brushed past us like he didn't even notice us. Maybe he was too excited to party.

"Bye Gwen, David," Taylor said, smiling at us as she walked out with Austin, who told his mom they were going to Taylor's house. Liar, liar.

"I'm not the only one with a party crazed big sib, huh?" I asked as we sat down on the couch and David handed me a slice of cold pepperoni pizza.

David rolled his eyes. "Please, he goes out and parties at least every other weekend. I'm always having to cover for him with Mom and Dad."

I nodded. Honey, I know what that's like... But David probably wouldn't blackmail Austin. Because he's not evil like me.

As I munched on my pizza, I looked down at my new ring. I felt... I dunno, just really, really good when he put that ring on me. And when he put his on. Like... I belonged to him, and he belonged to me.

I wonder how my friends and siblings would react to this. Well, I already knew Jade and Aly would think it was stupid, but the others. Tori and Cat might think it's sweet. Robbie and André probably wouldn't care much because even though they're my friends, they're still guys.

I'm more concerned about Beck.

On one hand, he might be happy that I've pretty much made a commitment to stay abstinent until I say "I do."

On the other, he might think David and I are moving way too fast and kick David in his no-no places.

Please let it be the one hand.

**Aly's POV**

God, I didn't realize so many people could fit in this basement... But they apparently can, because there has to be at least a hundred people down here and we weren't cramped like sardines.

I was still the reigning beer pong champion, which made a completely wasted Chase lock himself in the bathroom and cry like a little girl.

Haha.

Things were starting to get a little blurry, so I laid off on the alcohol for a while. I wanted to actually remember tonight.

Because I think it might be THE night. The night I lose my virginity.

My mind was free from all the worries in my life. School, dancing, my weight, my parents, my siblings, they were far from my mind.

All I was thinking about was how free I felt.

I wandered past the sexy dancing and the people on the couches practically sliding into home base and finally found Sean by the bar, getting more plastic cups.

"Hey, sexy," I said, leaning on the counter and giving him an even better view of my boobs.

He looked up and smirked. "Hey." He tossed the cups onto the counter and jumped over it, grabbing me in a hungry embrace. "Still undefeated?"

"Ask Chase as soon as he's done crying," I said as I dragged him toward the staircase. "It's really noisy down here. Why don't we... Take it up to your room?"

It's now or never, Allison.


	48. Too Weird Is Right

**Aly's POV**

Sean and I waltzed up the first flight of stairs and back jnto his blinding white living room. Ugh, this room makes me want to throw up.

I didn't even drink that much either.

"A bit tipsy there are we?" Sean smirked, taking my hand and walking up the second flight of stairs.

I grinned. "Eh."

My boyfriend shook his head and opened a light oak door revealing a bed room.

His bedroom.

The walls were a dark blue-ish color and I automatically noticed four acoustic and two electric guitars leaning up against one of the walls. Unf. There is nothing hotter than a dedicated musician. Other than the guitars, there was small brown dresser, a working desk, and a glass cabinet like thing with pictures and a baseball.

A few pictures in particular caught my eye. "Who's that?" I pointed to a photo of a little boy holding a baseball glove in one hand and the other hand held an older brunette woman's hand.

Sean took a swig from a beer bottle I didn't know he had and slightly smiled. "My mom and I at my first baseball game. I caught a foul ball."

Aw. So cute.

Oh god, so cute? Allison, you need to lay off whatever you've been drinking.

"My mom got sick. If you're wondering. She got really sick and died right before I got my acceptance letter to Hollywood Arts."

Wow. I hate being put into situations like this where I don't know what to say.

"Sean, she would've been really proud." I think that was right. It must've been right because I won myself some Moretti kissin'.

Okay so the clasp of my bra had been rubbing against my back all night, so...it was rather nice of Sean to unhook it.

It was also nice of him to take off his own shirt.

Abs. Enough said.

Anyway, this kissing thing was getting way hotter than I expected. Although, I did expect we'd move to the bed.

His comforter smelled like lilac dryer sheets, implying that Cheryl had just washed them. How sweet. I think they're blue and white striped...oh, I'm talking about his sheets not his boxers.

I swear.

His boxers were cute though. And the waistband was blue and white, but they're actually black.

Sean parted his lips from mine and drank some more of his budweiser before letting me have a sip. Budweiser is not my favorite drink, but it was all I had available to me at the moment.

I placed the bottle on the floor and unbuttoned my pants, "Do you mind if I-"

"Not. At. All."

To some things up, Sean was in his boxers and I was down to my undies, tanktop and a very loose bra, in minutes. And if you're wondering, I'm still not sure if I want to, you know...

WWGD.

What would Gwen do?

/ /

I woke up to the smell of lilacs, pancakes, and that strange smell of throw up.

But...my house never smells like pancakes, lilac is too strong of a smell to be kept in our house what with our parents hangovers, and throw up is just disgusting.

Deja vu.

And arm collapsed over me and for a moment, I was scared. But after collecting my thoughts I realized that this very muscular arm happened to be attached to my

boyfriend. As, explains the lilac smelling-ness of his bed.

"Finally awake?" Sean whispered, removing a string of hair from my face. How long has he been awake? "Yeah," I let out a quiet giggle.

He sat up a bit rubbing his tired face. Cute.

I pushed some blankets off of me, but quickly pulled them back feeling the cold air on my bare legs.

Bare legs? It just occurred to me that I'm not wearing any pants.

Oh, there they were. Lying on the floor next to Sean's shirt.

Instead I sat up next to Sean and let out a sigh. "Last night was fun,"

"It was until this weird couple decided to barge in and try to hook up in my room, and then the guy threw up on my floor."

Well that explains the wretched smell.

That's gross, hooking up at some drinking party.

And for the record. Sean and I didn't.

What would Gwen do is a phrase I often ask myself. Well lately, anyway.

And Gwen would not have half drunken sex with Sean(at least I hope she wouldn't have sex with my boyfriend) and risk the chance of getting a reputation as some girl who gives it up to a boy she's only been dating for a few weeks.

All we did was talk anyway. We talked about school and parents and random stuff like that. We discussed his next football game and how his coach has been threatening to switch him to quarterback two, taking him out of his position as the main QB. And then he grilled me about not coming to see one of his games yet.

Football, and all sports for that matter, is not one of my interests.

"Cheryl cleaned it, by the way. So you don't have to worry about stepping in it or anything."

Oh, uh, Cheryl was in here. While I was sleeping? That's a bit awkward. "When did she,-?"

"I went out to the bathroom early this morning and told her that Chase ate some bad convenient store sushi and barfed by my door. Then when she saw you, she asked if you and I had slept in the same bed. So I told her, and then she got all smiley." He looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

He's lucky, though. My parents would have simply blown a gasket if they found out I was in bed with a boy. Even if we weren't, or didn't, do anything.

Beck would have exploded and shot him with a gun he probably doesn't have. And Gwen would have done what Cheryl did and been all smiles and giggles.

"Interesting. So they're home?"

Sean nodded and climbed over me, stopping to kiss me of course, "My dad went to my uncles house to help fix up the boat they just got, so step mother dearest insisted she make you some pancakes." He grabbed a pair of ripped jeans that looked like the sort you wear on the weekends when you're painting or some nonsense, and slid them over his boxers.

Well, the great pancake smell, along with all the other smelly mysteries had been solved.

I got off the bed myself and stared down at my jeans. "Can I borrow a pair of sweatpants or something?"

Sean laughed and raised his eyebrow, "Are you kidding? They'd probably slide right off you, Aly. You weigh like, ninety pounds, you tiny, tiny girl."

You may not know this, boyfriend of mine, but you just made my day.

The smell of eggs and flour and butter and milk combined in one was getting stronger as each step down the stair was taken. It's gonna be a real bubble burster when Cheryl finds out I can't eat pancakes. Next to ice cream, they're a lactose intolerant person's worst nightmare.

Maybe I'm over exaggerating.

"There you two are!" Sean's step mother patted two chairs, white of course, and laid two plates of pancakes on the breakfast bar.

"Morning," I greeted sliding my butt onto the chair.

Sean just mumbled and stabbed a piece of pancake and shoved it into his mouth. I stared at my golden brown discs of dairy and frowned.

Cheryl sensed something was wrong and shuffled over to my side of the island. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

It's awkward telling people you have a food allergy after they present you with said food.

"I'm lactose intolerant. So I can't exactly eat these. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Oh. It's not your fault, hun. Sean didn't mention you had any sort of food issues." Cue scoff from Mr. Boyfriend, "Do you want me to make you anything else?"

She's so sweet, I'm pretty sure it's grossing me out.

"No thanks. I actually have to get going after I get my purse and stuff,"

Both Moretti's nodded and I quickly ran to the basement after giving Sean a quick peck.

The basement was...clean. Clean and empty. No bottles, no cups, no ping pong balls. Although there was a sleeping Chase on the couch.

I grabbed my bag and rolled my eyes. "Hey, loser. Wake up,"

Chase's eyes opened groggily, "Oh, hey, Sean's hot little girlfriend,"

Ignoring that. "How'd you clean everything up? And replace all the liquor and chizz?"

"It's a secret." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and began walking back up the stairs. "Whatever,"

I kind of want to know how he did it though...

"Cheryl had to pee, so she wants us to wait in the car," He took my hand and lead me out to a white mustang parked in the driveway.

Whilst Sean and I waited in the car hand in hand, I took the chance to turn my phone back on. No new messages. No new texts. No chance of getting caught.

Hurray. I hadn't even stayed downstairs the long, so it's not like there's any way people could have gotten pictures of me.

"Babe... did you know the two creepos who barged in last night?" I asked, thinking back to what he had said this morning.

"Oh yeah, it was Austin Shizuka and Taylor Munck."

You've got to be joking.

So, scratch that no chance of getting caught.

**Gwen's POV**

Last night was all sorts of incredible. David came home, we exchanged mega awesome gifts and I got to have a dinner with my boyfriends family.

I couldn't wait to tell Aly all about it.

The only thing was...I couldn't locate her.

She wasn't in her room. Or the shower. Or Beck's recreational home. Or the living room. Or the house basically.

I don't even remember her coming home last night. Although, I probably was asleep by the time she got in. Aly's probably at dance practice, anyways. I mean, if they had to meet an incredible dancer yesterday, then they were sure to have some sort of practice to go over all the stuffs they learned.

Speaking of siblings that were out last night, David texted me earlier saying that Austin had texted him asking to cover for him, again.

At least I'm not the only one, that's all I'm saying.

A car door slammed and a blonde head of hair approached our lovely parentless home.

"Gwenners, I'm home!"

I stepped out of the sitting room and ran over to hug her. "The question is, where were you?"

Aly looked a bit taken back, but rolled her eyes. "I yelled into your room this morning that Cheryl, Sean's step mom, had invited me to join them at the gym. Silly,

forgetful face Gwendolyn."

She ruffled up my hair and I stuck my tongue out. "C'mon! I've got loads to tell you!"

My sister looked around and crinkled her eyebrows together. "Where's Beck?"

Ah, worried about the brother I see.

"He is currently driving Lady West home. They got home quite late last night and woke up just as late. Jade said her mom is taking her somewhere and she couldn't get out of it."

Poor Jade. Bonding isn't really her thing. Especially with her mother.

"Fin, fin." Aly sarcastically said, as we plopped down onto the couch.

"Okay! First! The trip to pick the Shizuka's up was successful and fun. I got a milkshake and these amazing fries, so we totally need to make an excuse to go to the LAX Station and get those fries. And! Look what David got me!" I threw my hand way too close to her face, showing off my 'True Love Waits' ring.

She pointed to the little words and squinted. "What's it mean?"

"True love waits...it's like a purity ring."

Aly leaned back and smiled. Too bad I already know she;s going to say that it's-

"Amazing. I love it. David sure knows how to pick out a gift."

What in the world? What is air?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Allison Jane Oliver?" I laughed.

She too joined me in laughter and leaned forward to give me a hug.

This is weird. Too weird.


	49. Gonna Be A Long Day

**Aly's POV**

Beckett arrived home soon after Gwen had showed me her fancy shmancy ring that David had gotten her. He tossed his keys on the coffee table and flopped down between us on the couch.

"Hi, Becky," Gwen greeted as Beck grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on.

"Gwen, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Beck asked, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

She shrugged. "As many times as I've called you that."

As Beck continued to flip through the channels, he commented, "Didn't see you when I came in this morning, Al. Did you seriously sleep in that late?"

"She went to the gym with Sean's family," Gwen said, trying to take the remote from him, but failed.

I shot her a mini glare. "I can speak for myself, Gwendolyn." I turned to Beck and said, "I went to the gym with Sean's family."

"So now you're gym buddies with him?" Beck asked, practically playing tug of war for the remote with Gwen.

"And his parents. We didn't make out on the treadmills or anything," I commented, watching the mini duel with amusement. "Though that would be an interesting thing to try."

Beck gave up, letting Gwen be the victor of their little remote war. Wuss. "You just love to torment me with these mental images, don't you, Aly?"

"You know it, bro." I smirked, but it disappeared once I saw what Gwen had decided that we would watch. "Full House? Really? Change the channel."

"Beck and I like this show," Gwen said with a pout. "Majority rules."

"Well, I don't. Aly rules." I took the remote from her, which wasn't much of a struggle. Beck must have just been amusing her when fighting her for it. How I Met Your Mother was on the next channel. "See, here's a show we can all actually agree on."

"Fine, I guess you're right. You're just lucky André's uncle or cousin or whoever is on this show."

"Gwen, André is not related to Neil Patrick Harris," Beck told her, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, something he constantly got yelled at for back when he lived in the house. "You have been told this multiple times."

"Yeah, give it up," I said, relaxing a bit as I made myself comfortable. "It ain't true."

"Is too," Gwen grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

I shook my head and looked at Beck, who just sort of shrugged and gave me a 'what can we do?' look.

He was right. I'm pretty sure nothing will convince her that André and Neil Patrick aren't relatives. Gwen can be way too stubborn when she wants to be.

She learned it from her big sis.

"I'm hungry." Gwen hopped up and started walking toward the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything?" she asked, stopping my the entrance of the living room.

"Peppy Cola," Beck called back. Gwen gave him a thumbs up.

Even though I didn't drink that much, I still didn't feel like eating. "I'm good." Gwen shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

And speaking of last night... I thought about Sean. And what I almost did with him.

Almost.

Why is it that whenever I have a buzz, it makes me super horny? I'm just glad I didn't actually go through it. My first time... I want it to be special.

And I just realized how awkward it is thinking about that with your brother mere inches away from you.

"So, the movie?" I asked as a commercial started playing. "How was it?"

Beck shrugged. "Pretty good. We, uh, only watched a total of fifteen minutes of it, though."

He smirked while I groaned and smacked him with a pillow. "Is it that gross when I talk about making out with Sean?"

"Pretty much."

He pushed the pillow aside and playfully shoved me. I playfully shoved him back and one way or another, it turned into an all out shove war. I desperately tried to shove him off the couch and Beck, grinning that mischievous five year old grin of his, was apparently trying to do the same.

"Come on, Beck, be the mature one," I said, grinning as I inched him closer to the edge of the couch.

"Being mature is stupid," Beck retorted, successfully pushing me closer to the edge too.

I almost managed to shove him off, but someone screaming "RAWR," scared both me and Beck enough to knock us both off the couch.

Rubbing my head, which had miraculously not been knocked against the coffee table, I glared at the source of the loud, animal-like outburst.

It was none other than Gwendolyn Oliver, an unopened Peppy Cola and turkey wrap in her hands, giggling like crazy from behind the couch.

Oh, that's not going to go unpunished.

Beck and I exchanged a look, and it's like we had sibling telepathy. He nodded and I nodded back, as we turned to face Gwen. We grabbed her wrists and gave them a yank, sending her to the ground in front of the couch with us.

Beckett and I obviously laughed at her, what, with her legs sticking up ridiculously up in the air and the whiny noises she was making and all. It was certainly a sight.

After she sat up, Gwen looked at the contents in her hands, which she had miraculously kept her grip on. She glared at Beck, but whenever Gwen glares or even tries to look mad, it's practically adorable. "What are you laughing at, mister? This is your soda I'm holding! Your soda that's all shakeded up now!"

"It was worth it," Beck said as we helped her get up and she retook her seat to Beck's right.

I have to say, even though our parents have messed up more times than I can count, moments like these, with Beck and Gwen, it just makes it all worth it.

It's cheesy, but still.

Gwen handed Beck his 'shakeded' up soda and he took it, but didn't open it. I think he finally noticed Gwen's new ring. Why? Because as soon as his drink was in one hand, he took her hand in his other to inspect the ring. "What's this?"

"Oh, uh, it's a..." Gwen looked kind of nervous. I don't know why. It was a freaking purity ring. Beck would probably frolic upon hearing that.

The idea of Beck frolicking is absolutely hilarious.

"David bought Gwen a purity ring," I said, since I knew Gwen wasn't going to stammer it out for a while. "Which means you don't have to worry about having a little half-Asian niece or nephew running around here anytime soon."

"Allison!" Gwen cried. "I, I was going to say it!"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because shut up!" While Gwen angrily chomped on her wrap, she looked at Beck. "David got one, too. Because he's a good guy. Do you, uh, finally believe that now?"

Beck opened his mouth, but before he could answer, the ringing of the house phone interrupted him. "I'll get it!" I cried.

"No, I'll get it!" Gwen cried, a mouthful of chewed wrap on display for us. Gross.

"Yeah, how about I get it?" Beck closed Gwen's lips with his fingers so we wouldn't have to see her turkey-tortilla mess and got up to answer the phone in the kitchen.

Once he was out of the room, I looked at Gwen. "Dude, what up with that?"

"With what?"

"Why were you so freaked out to tell him about the rings? They're basically chastity belts." I raised an eyebrow. There must be more to this story than just a little abstinence pledge or whatever.

Gwen nodded, sighing. "Um, yeah, there's a little more to it. It's just when David gave this to me..." She started absentmindedly playing with the ring, much like Jade does with all the various rings she wears. "He talked about how if we lasted and got married and all that, we'd be each others firsts. I guess I though Beck would think we were going too fast and would flip out."

Honey, you're not the sister our dear brother has to worry about.

"Beck would hear the word 'purity' and would start frolicking too early to hear anything else."

"The mental image of Beck frolicking is absolutely hilarious."

"I know, right?"

We looked back at the TV, where we could clearly see that the show was back on and the gang were at their usual bar and drinking away. And as if seeing the alcohol made Gwen think of me-

"So how was your dance thingymabobber?"

I shrugged. I wasn't really confused, considering I had already figured out what I was going to say. "It was good. The lovely Laurieann Gibson was amazing, because she's Laurieann Gibson. And Sean was there, so that made it twenty times better."

"Twenty times? Not a million bajillion?"

"No, not a million bajillion. Unlike you, I use numbers that actually exist."

Gwenny stuck her tongue out at me and I tossed another throw pillow at her. That just made her stick her tongue out at me more. "And did Mr. Moretti have a good time watching her dance or did he fall asleep five minutes in, like any normal guy would have?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "In case you haven't noticed, Sean isn't just any normal guy. He's special."

"So he didn't?" Gwen shrugged. "I would have."

"Yeah, because you don't appreciate the fine art of dance." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do when you're the one doing it. Because you're good... And you don't bore me." She smiled, taking another bite of her turkey wrap.

"Thank you... I guess." I uncrossed my arms.

The ending theme tune interrupted anything that Gwen would have said, and we both looked at the television. Huh. We missed the entire episode of How I Met Your Mother.

"We talked through the whole thing," Gwen muttered, finishing off her lunch.

I nodded, muttering, "We're such chicks..."

We both laughed, but our laughter immediately died down when Beck walked back into the loving room. It was because of him, per say, but because of the look on his face.

This was a look I had never seen on Beck. He was always so calm and fearless, like he was always so sure and confident. But now, he looked... scared?

Not good. Beck is never scared.

He was gripping the phone in his hand and by the noises coming out of it, he was either still on with whoever it was that called, or he had forgotten to hang up and it was the dial tone.

"Beck?" I asked, standing up. "Beck? What... Who was it?"

Beck ignored me, tossed the phone onto the recliner, and wandered into the foyer. "My-my keys. Where a-are my keys?"

Gwen and I exchanged a worried look. It was weird seeing our big brother like this. He was always the one who seemed to be in control of everything. But right now... He looked so... Weak. So scared. So... un-Beckish.

Gwen stood up and looked up worriedly at me. "Aly? What's going on? Why's Beck acting so weird?"

"How should I know? I just tried questioning him and he kind of ignored me." Gwen looked even more distressed than she did before, so I sighed and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Gwenny, come on. It can't be that bad."

Secretly, I did think that it had to be pretty bad if Beck was reacting so strangely to it, but I didn't want to say it. Gwen already looked scared enough. Confirming those fears would only make things worse for her.

Beck, keys in his slightly shaking hand, walked back into the living room. "Allison, Gwendolyn, get in the car. We... We have to..."

"Beck," I began, walking toward him, "just tell us what's going on. Why are you-"

"Allison Jane, just go outside and get in the car," Beck snapped, and I have to admit, I was taken back by it. Beck never snapped at anyone, especially us. Gwen looked as if it was her that he was yelling at instead of me.

After a second of silence, Beck let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Aly, Gwen, I'm sorry. I... Mom and... And Dad..."

Oh God. What did those idiots do? It had to be pretty bad a pretty stupid for then to get Beck so worked up and-

"They're... They're in the hospital."

* * *

_ooooh, this doesn't look good :O let's hope the Olivers will keep it together!_


	50. Need You Now

**Gwen's POV**

I know I'm supposed to still be mad at them... but these were my parents. Well, er, adoptive parents. But still. Something bad happened to them and they were in the hospital.

Beck looked like a nervous wreck driving and no one had fought for the position of shotgun. Aly and I sat in the back together, but we didn't talk. She just kept looking out the window and I tried not to cry.

I'm being sort of a baby, but this was really serious. What would you do if you got a call that your mom or dad, or both in this case, was in the hospital?

"Beck..."

"We'll be there in two seconds, Gwenny."

Normally, I would have pouted, but this was different. This wasn't a situation to pout in.

What if they die? What if they're already dead and we're too late?

Positive thoughts, Gwendolyn. Positive.

The hospital's not all that bad. I mean, one of the only other times I remember going to one was when we were younger.

I was six-ish, Aly was seven and Beck had just turned nine. He was doing a play at our community recreational center and he ended up falling off the stage.

_My small fingers grasped and tugged on my Mother's white coat. "Mommy, what are we doing here?" _

_"We're meeting Daddy and Beckett here." She smiled softly and that was the time when there wasn't the faint smell of alcohol surrounding her. _

_I remember being so confused as to why were in a large white building that smelled like cherry medicine and my grandpa Bill. "Why?"_

_"Because, Beck got hurt. Why else, dummy?" Aly ended up hitting the back of my head, and that was one of the first times I put on my signature Gwen pout. _

We ended up sitting in the waiting room for an hour watching Spongebob until my dad came out with Beck. It turns out he had fell on his wrist and broke it.

The wait was worth it though because the nice nurse lady gave me gummy worms for being a 'patient waiter'.

Granted, Aly did end up stealing most of them from me, but it was still a nice gesture.

"Gwen, c'mon, we're here." I hadn't even noticed we arrived at the medical center, but Beck was already halfway across the parking lot. He must've jolted out of the car and straight for the door.

Aly and I finally caught up with him at the main desk, "Als, you and Gwenners go sit over there, I'm gonna find out where Mom and Dad are." Beck pointed to the waiting chairs and I suddenly felt six years old again.

This whole situation was scary.

My strong big brother looked like hell, and my 'nothing really phases me' big sister was about to burst into tears.

My rocks are crumbling.

/ /

The not so nice lady at the front desk told Beckett that our parents weren't allowed visitors right now, and to wait until the doctor cleared them to come in.

So then naturally my brother told us, making Aly and I ten time more jittery than we already were.

"This is nerve racking, Beck. I can't stand it in here."

As he had decided to move Aly over a seat in order to sit in the middle, he put each arm around each of our shoulders. "The head nurse said it'll only be a little bit, just be patient."

He was trying to act strong, but I'm his sister. Now matter how good an actor Beck is, I'll always be able to look past the mask.

I leaned my head against the glass behind me and stole a peek at my sister who was doing the same.

'I hate it here,' she mouthed.

After Beck's wrist incident, the last time we were here for something serious was Allison.

The day she fainted.

_Initially, after she fainted Beck, who had just gotten his license, and Jade and I drove her to the hospital. _

_"Beck, Aly's gonna be okay, right?" The doctors took her to private room where we weren't allowed to be. _

_"I don't know," He had taken over for Jade trying to get a hold of our parents. The building didn't smell like medicine or grandfathers this time, it smelled more like bleach. A lady was scrubbing what looked like, but prayed it wasn't, blood off the floor._

_I decided I didn't like hospitals after that._

And I'm pretty sure I still don't.

I really wish I could go back to last night with David and his family. That was so peaceful and in a much more loving environment than we're in right now.

"I don't want to be here anymore." It's just like my sister to be the one to verbally complain. Beck removed his arms from the back of our chairs and put his face in his hands.

"Allison. Do you think any of us want to be here? Do you think either Gwen or I enjoy being here? We don't want to be here as much as you don't want to be here. Stop complaining and stop thinking about only yourself." Beck turned and looked directly at her, trying to make it clear what he was saying.

Jeez, Beck. Harsh much?

I hate when he gets angry. It scares me.

Aly stood up, "Gwen, we're going to the bathroom." I nodded and removed a wet strand of hair from my cheek.

Have I been crying? Wow, tears. You're being as sneaky as ever.

Beck sighed. "Aly, I didn't mean that."

"I need to pee."

She quickly grabbed my hand and stomped off to find the bathrooms. When we did, she chose the handicap stall all the way in the back.

I took a huge breath (ugh, big mistake) and twisted my purity ring around my finger. This bathroom also smells like bleach. Please tell me no one bled to death in here. I'd have serious issues with that.

I know I'm probably going to sound like Dora the Explora saying this but, who do you call for help when the only two people who can ever really help you are completely breaking down?

Not saying that I'm not breaking down, but I'm more of a silent sobber.

Beck rarely ever cries, for him it's more of an 'eating me alive' type of deal. And Aly makes the worst noises when she cries.

Oh, and I think I have the answer to my own question.

You call, or rather text, the people who always help them.

I unlocked Aly's PearPhone and searched for Sean's name. Much to my relief, he was at the top of the contact list.

**Fwd; Sean; Jade;**

**you need to come to the hospital it's an emergency.**

/ /

**Sean's POV**

Aly's text could mean anything. Why would she be at a hospital? I hope she's okay. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Aly...Or maybe it's not her at all.

I looked around the house for step mother and of course when I actually need her to drive me somewhere, she runs off to buy more freaking orange juice. I swear she has a major addiction that requires a twelve step program.

But maybe I didn't need her. I mean, there they were...sitting on the counter, minding their own business.

The keys to the jag. My fathers jag, anyway.

Without thinking, I swiped the keys and ran out the door.

Sorry dad, sorry Cheryl, but this was an emergency.

I opened the car door and looked around before sliding in. My parent and stepparent were always so friendly with our neighbors, so all of them know I shouldn't be driving yet.

Slipping the keys into the ignition, the roar of the engine echoed through the car. This calls for music. I plugged my PearPod into the cord attached to the car stereo and turned on some All Star Weekend.

Okay, okay, this can't be that hard. I've seen Chase do this a thousand times, and if the state was stupid enough to give him a license, then this driving thing seriously can't be hard.

In reverse.

In drive.

Now go.

Oh hey, this isn't so hard. God am I awesome.

I don't know why people always stress over their driving tests. It's not as hard as people make it out to be.

I drove down my street with ease and approached the street that belonged to one David Shizuka. I'm pretty sure Gwen would appreciate it if I picked David up too. They've been dating for as long as Aly and I have, so it's only right that he should be there too for the Oliver Hospital escapade.

Even if this isn't serious.

Damn, I really hope it's not.

Pulling the jag up front and shifting it to park, I walked up the Shizuka's pathway and rang the doorbell. You know, I've never really had a one on one conversation with this kid, so the car ride should be interesting. The door opened and the way too tall fourteen year old raised his eyebrow. "Sean?"

"Hey, I got a text from Aly and we need to get to the hospital."

David immediately jumped into boyfriend mode and grabbed a pair of nearby Nikes. "Is it Gwen? Or Beck? Or Als?" He asked, tying his left shoe.

I shrugged. It really kills me that I didn't ask who it was the was hurt or something. But there was no time for questions. When your girlfriend says she's at the hospital and she needs you there, you go.

Dave, (yeah, I'm calling him Dave from now on, I can't stand the name David) yelled to his mom who yelled something along the lines of "be safe, call when you get there," or something.

"Alright, let's go."

We walked down to the car and he featured a confused look on his face.

"I thought your mom drove you here?" Dave looked in the empty drivers seat.

Ugh. The 'M' word. I'll correct him later. "I didn't say that."

He opened his mouth to probably remind me that I'm fifteen and don't have my license, but he got in the car anyway.

And he managed to earn some coolness points from Sean Moretti.

/

The car ride to the hospital was awfully quiet, but mostly because Dave was more concentrated on not hitting his head against the cieling. It's a wonder people don't call him frankenteen.

It's also a wonder how we didn't get pulled over. We had to have passed at least one cop.

Now I'm starting to wonder how old I look. I'll have to ask Aly later. Not later today obviously, but later someday.

"Do you think they're all right? I don't ever want anything to happen to Gwen. Or Aly or Beck." He twisted some sort of ring around his index finger repeatedly as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

I shifted the Jag in park and unbuckled my seat belt. "I'm praying to God they're all alright and that this is just some miniscule thing."

Dave did the same and opened his car door.

Alright, I'm asking. "What does that say?" I motioned to the ring he annoyingly kept twisting around.

He smiled, "It's a ring that insures my devotion and love to one Gwendolyn Oliver."

Aly's little sister sure likes deep guys. "Oh. That's really cool, man."

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath, and I'm sure Dave did too, and entered the white building of hell and torture.

Jadelyn West was sitting next to Beck holding his hand and looking not as vicious as any other time I've seen her. Aly and Gwen were sitting together in the far corner leaning on each other's heads.

This doesn't make any sense.

"Sean? David? What are you doing here?" Aly bounced out of her chair and hugged me tighter than she ever has. Gwen walked over just as eagerly and attached herself to David.

"You're the one who texted me, what the chizz is going on?"

Aly shook her head, "But I didn't text you." She turned to and poked Gwen. "Did you use my phone?"

The short blonde removed herself from her boyfriend and grinned sheepishly.

"I texted all Sean and Jade. I actually wasn't expecting David, thanks for that Sean."

I playfully and lightly punched the side of her tear stained cheek. "No prob, kid." I whispered.

Jade looked up from consoling Beck, "Why?"

"Because we need them right now."


	51. Now or Never

**Aly's POV**

Sean hadn't eaten lunch before Gwen stealth-texted him, so the two of us went to the cafeteria to get him something that resembled food. I hadn't eaten lunch either, but there was no way I could stomach anything right now.

"So..." Sean paused as he grabbed a slice of petrified pizza and slowly walked towards the drinks. "Do you guys know... What happened?" He looked almost afraid to ask.

"No. They won't tell us. I don't think even they know how things are going to turn out."

Sean grabbed a Peppy Cola and gestured to the variety of drinks, silently offering to buy me one. I gave him the biggest smile I could (which wasn't all that big) and took a small bottle of water. I didn't think I could even hold down a regular sized one.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, baby." Sean sounded like he didn't know what to say. I couldn't blame him. He knew I wasn't exactly the president of my parents' fan club, but at the same time, they're my parents. Nobody wants to get a call, saying they're both in the hospital for unknown reasons.

I quietly sighed, but didn't really respond. It was somewhat comforting, but... How would I respond to that?

Sean paid for our stuff and we took an empty two seater table in the corner of the cafeteria. We sat in silence for a moment, his hand in mine. It was nice, though it obviously didn't take my mind off of things.

Sean nibbled on his pathetic excuse for a slice of pizza, looking around warily. Then, for some reason, I remembered what Sean had told me about his mom. Not Cheryl. His real mom.

"Hospitals don't give you many happy memories either, do they?" I looked up at him from my unopened bottle of water.

Sean didn't nod, but he gave me this look that basically answered my question. "This is the hospital where she died..." He sat his pizza down. I think I ruined his appetite.

Way to go, Aly.

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine. I know having a parent here can be hard. I can't imagine having both of them in at the same time..."

I nodded, looking down at our intertwined fingers. God, I felt like my head was going to explode... Maybe drinking something wouldn't be a bad idea. The last thing we all need is for me to pass out from dehydration or something.

I slipped my hand away from his and slowly opened the little bottle. After taking a few sips, I looked back at him. "Thanks a lot for coming. And thinking to get David. I know you don't like asking Cheryl for favors, so that-"

"Actually, Cheryl wasn't there, so she didn't drive me and Dave here..."

"I thought your dad had to work today. How'd you get here?"

Sean drank some cola, then looked back up at me. "I kind of... You know, stole my dad's car keys and drove here."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were fifteen."

"... I am."

My eyes widened and I spat the sip of water I had taken out on the table. Gross. "Sean Michael Moretti! Holy chizz, you badass!"

Sean let out a small chuckle. "I'll be as badass as I have to if it means being here for you and your family."

I love how he added 'your family'. I know he loves me, but knowing he cares about my siblings and even my parents, that really meant a lot.

I leaned across the table to give him a kiss. He risked getting arrested an d being murdered by his dad just to be here for me... It was a kiss he most definitely deserved.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

Sean moved his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes. "I love you too, Aly." He looked down at his pizza and muttered, "This pizza sucks..."

"Well, duh. I may be allergic to dairy, but I know it's not supposed to be gray..." I laughed, taking his hand and hauling him onto his feet. "I want to go back. Maybe they'll have news on my parents by now..." We walked away, leaving his pizza and half-empty Peppy Cola on the abandoned table.

Hey, they pay people to clean that jank up.

Before I knew it, we were back in one of the many hallways in this hellhole of a hospital, which blinded me with its whiteness. "I hope Gwen's okay. And Beck. Mostly Gwen."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. "Why mostly her?"

"Gwen took it really hard. And Beck did too, but at least Gwen didn't yell at me and call me selfish..." I grimaced at the memory.

"Wait, Beck seriously said that?" Sean had this glint in his eye that looked like he seriously wanted to punch his in the face.

"He... He was just freaked out," I said. "Beck's just trying his hardest not to break down, especially in front of me and Gwen. I mean, what if something does happen to one of them?" Just thinking about that made tears brim in my eyes. God, what a change of attitude. This morning, I would have spat in their faces, and now, I'm actually crying over them. "Beck's the strong one. The one who has everything under control. But in a situation like this, even he can't keep himself pulled together."

"Doesn't mean he had to be such a jerk," Sean muttered, rubbing small circles into my back with the hand he had pressed against it.

"He'll apologize," I said, successfully managing not to cry. "Like I said, he's just freaked out. If something does happen..." Damn, just when I thought I had gotten over the tear build up. "He's the oldest. He'll feel like he has to do something, everything. I don't know... We've never had something this major happen and he's basically in charge, so he has every right to not know what to do."

I didn't really want to defend him at the moment, but deep down, I knew it was true. And I couldn't push him away. Not now. Not when the three of us are going to need each other more than ever.

We finally arrived at the bleach-scented waiting area, where I saw Beck, Jade and David, but no Gwenners. "Hey. Where's the other blonde Oliver?"

"She said she had to go to the bathroom," David told me.

"That was like ten minutes ago, though," Beck said, looking down the corridor she had probably gone down earlier. "She would have been back by now..."

"She's like five feet tall," Jade said, her hand tightly gripping Beck's, giving him silent support, the only kind she really knew how to offer. "How far could her stubby little legs have taken her?"

"Knowing Gwen, pretty far..." I sighed, pulling away from Sean slightly. "Somebody needs to go look for her. Who knows what kind of trouble she could be getting into right now."

"You and I should go," Beck said, standing up. "Jade, text me if they tell you anything about my parents."

"You're leaving me alone with that?" Jade demanded, pointing to an offended looking David. Yeah, Jade wasn't much of a fan of Gwen's boyfriend. Then again, she wasn't a fan of many people.

Sean kind of chuckled and said, "I'll stay here too. That oughta add a little more coolness to this room."

David didn't really argue with that. Either he was willing to admit he wasn't exactly cool or he was just glad to not be left alone with Jade.

Beck gave Jade a kiss and after Sean kissed me, we started walking down the hallway that Beck had said Gwen had headed down.

I had already checked the bathroom. No Gwen. So we knew that she had merely used that as a cover for where she was really going. The question was, where the chizz would she want to go in this white prison?

I took a look at Beck, and God, did he look tired. Then again, I hadn't really looked in the mirror in a while. I probably looked worse than he did. His hair looked like he had run his hands through it a thousand times, which I'm assuming he did, since he does it excessively when he's stressed out.

After several moments of silence as we walked down the never-ending hallway in search of our sister, Beck suddenly stopped. I did too. "Aly... I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I-I didn't mean it. I'm just-"

"I know." I nodded. "I know. Let's just forget it. We have bigger things to worry about than something so petty."

Beck looked impressed by my attitude for a second. I didn't usually let things go so easily.

But this was different. And he knew it. Besides, we had more important things to do.

Like find our sneaky little sister.

I remember when the three of us used to play hide and seek. I kind of felt like I was five years old again, looking for my four year old sister, who was always an itty bitty thing and could fit in the best of hiding spots. I bet she's still good at hiding.

Luckily, Beck and I were always better at seeking.

"Seriously, where could she be?" I asked. "Did something happen before she left?"

"Not that I remember," Beck replied, peering through one of the windows on the doors in this hall. "David was comforting her, and from what I could tell, he was doing a decent job."

He never really had said how he felt about Gwen and David's little purity rings. Might as well ask him, keep his mind off of everything that's going on. "Um, so..."

"Yeah, Als?" Beck looked inside an empty bedpan, as if there was even a possibility that she would be in there. He must be more tired than I thought.

"How do you feel about David? I mean, now that he's pretty much promised not to take our innocent sister's precious virginity?"

Beck sat the bedpan down and looked back at me. "David... He's a good kid. You don't meet many dudes his age like him."

Might as well throw this out while I'm at it... "What about Sean?"

"... He earned some Beck bonus points today."

Good enough for me.

"Where is this kid?" I ask, more to myself than Beck. "Why would she run off like that, and not even make a scene so you'd know to go after her?"

Beck sighed, running his hand through his hair for what was probably the thousandth and twenty sixth time today. "I don't know. She had stopped crying... Or at least I thought she did." I gave him a look and he added, "She doesn't even make noises when she cries. It's hard to tell when you're not looking directly at her."

I didn't argue with him, since I knew that was true. Once, she cried the entire time when we watched Titanic, and I hadn't even noticed because I didn't really look at her while watching it.

Finally, we saw a little blonde girl at the very abandoned end of the mile-long hallway, sitting against the white wall. She looked like Gwen, and she certainly had her knees pulled to her chest like Gwen does whenever she's at her saddest. That must be our girl.

"Thank God," Beck said, a look of slight relief on his face. That was one less thing he had to worry about.

Gwen must have been in deep thought or something, because I don't think she noticed us at first as we walked in front of her. "Gwendolyn Joyce, don't scare us like that," I quietly murmured, sliding down to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said, barely whispering. "I just kind of wanted to be alone."

Beck slid down to sit on her other side. "Gwen, with me and Aly as siblings, you should know by now that we're never going to leave you alone." As he wiped some of her tears away, he gave her a small smile, and it was the first time I had seen him smile since he got that call.

Gwen sniffled. I placed my hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I don't think it reassured her much.

"I don't even remember the last thing I said to either of them..." Fresh tears built up in her gray-blue eyes. "A-And I've avoided them for the past few days... If I had known..." Gwen bit her lip to keep from crying again.

"We know, Gwenny," I said, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. She didn't have to finish her sentence. We knew what she was going to say. "We feel the same way..."

Beck wrapped his arms around the two of us, as if silently agreeing with what I was saying.

And for the first time since that fateful call, I felt that no matter what happened, as long as we stuck together, things would work out.

They always did.

A beeping interrupted the serenity and Beck pulled away from us. He checked his PearPhone, the source of the beep. You're supposed to have your phone off in hospitals, but whatever. This is important.

He looked at it for a moment, then at us. "It's Jade. The doctor says we can see Dad. He's in room 183. Jade says we'll get some answers when we get there."

I guess it's now or never.


	52. And Other Adjectives for Awesome

**Aly's POV**

I still hate this. And I still don't want to be here.

The three of us followed the doctor up another disgustingly white hallway, leading up to James' room.

I suppose I should start calling him 'Dad' again.

But…does being in the hospital excuse him from missing Gwen's really important to her Art Show?

Some would say yes, cough cough Gwen, but I hold grudges for a very long time.

Just ask Victoria Vega.

Beck had decided that Sean, David and Jade not come in with us, well mostly because the nurse lady told him only immediate family.

"Before you go in, I should let you know what happened." The doctor halted in front of the door, skimming through a massive load of papers.

"That'd be nice." I muttered, earning a smack from Gwen, who was still jittery.

Beck nodded for the doctor to continue. "It seems as though they were drunk driving. Your mother was in the drivers seat, causing her to have many more injuries than your father."

Oh, so this was la wine's fault again. But...they've drunk drove before. I don't like to admit it. But they have.

So why did they actually get in an accident this time?

Gwen's smallish hand took mine and I smiled at her. She was so scared and it's bad enough that she feels terrible for being all bitter towards them since the Art Show mishap.

The doctor opened the door and there we saw my father sitting up on the hospital bed, his leg elevated and a bandage wrapped around his head.

Beck coughed, "Hey, Dad."

James, er, my fathers dark brown eyes stared at all three of us, "Where's your mother?"

Are we not good enough?

My brother sighed. "Mom's still in the emergency room."

Dad turned his head back to the ceiling. Has it occurred to him that this is the first time we've spoken since Thursday night? We didn't see them Friday morning; they failed to see us Friday night (it's not like any one of us wanted to talk to them anyway).

"Daddy, what happened?" Gwen squeaked.

"Your mother and I were driving back from a lunch in Pasadena and Jane lost control of the car."

Because she was inebriated, dumbass.

Gasp. Did you just call your father a dumbass, Aly?

I never said I had completely forgave him.

**Gwen's POV**

You know that feeling you get when you have to take your kitty to the vet and you just know something is wrong? Well, I've never had a cat but I'm pretty sure this is how it feels.

Seeing my daddy in the hospital bed all broken and stuff made me feel bad for hating on both of them.

"When are you coming home?" Aly asked, reading a dedication plaque on the wall.

The doctor knocked on the doorframe of the room, acknowledging that he was back, "James along with Jane will be released on Monday morning."

If they're releasing them in two days, then they can't be in that bad of condition.

Although, I haven't seen my mom yet so...

"You have a few more minutes until your medication is needed to be taken, Mr. Oliver."

Dad nodded in understanding, "Beckett. I need you to stay in the house with Allison and Gwendolyn until we come home on Monday. Make sure they get to bed on time, to school on Monday and keep the house in check."

He's talking as if he doesn't think Beck knows how to take care of us. Considering Beck's the one who takes care of us on a regular basis, I'd say he's skilled.

"Of course."

I was expecting one of those, 'you're the man of the house now, son' speeches, but that's not exactly how either one of our parents roll.

The doctor, who finally told us his name was Dr. Novak, came back in and said daddy needed rest after he gave him his medication. He also told us that it would be awhile before we could see my mom, because she was in surgery.

I was extremely curious and worried as to why she needed surgery. And we all know I have a wild imagination, so I needed to keep my mind off of that…good thing David's here.

"Oh thank god you're back," Jade sighed in relief as we entered the waiting room once again.

Aly and I laughed and Beck rolled his eye before greeting the angry girlfriend with a kiss.

David got up and kissed my cheek, probably not wanting to make lip contact in front of Beck. "How's your dad?"

I frowned. "His leg is all broken and his forehead is all cut up."

He nodded, not wanting to day anything awkward or wrong I guess.

"Hey Al, do you-" Where'd my sister go?

Oh, never mind. Her and Sean are full frontal snogging in the corner.

Snogging. I've always wanted to use that in a sentence. I'm not so sure about the full frontal bit...

/

Jade had been complaining about wanting food, which got me complaining about wanting food, which made Aly call me a whiner, which started an all out war between the Oliver sisters, which Beck broke up and somehow managed to get us all in the parking lot.

Run on sentences again, Gwen. Another rhyme score.

"Where are we going?" I pestered Beck as we walked to the car.

He smiled. "The Grove."

Eek! Favorite restaurant.

My sister groaned at the name. "Oh great, the restaurant where the waiters probably have my face memorized and will laugh and laugh and laugh because of the last time I was there."

"What happened last time you were there?" Sean asked, smiling.

"Long story." Aly and I said at the same time.

Good times, good times. Giggling at Aly's expense when she had to stroke my ego because of a few simple sneezes.

"Hey Moretti…how'd you get here?" Jade raised her pierced eyebrow and looked at the muscular brunette boy.

"I drove."

What? He's fifteen! Illegal driver alert! "You endangered the life of my boyfriend and future husband?"

Beck froze and turned around before unlocking his car doors. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Future husband? I'm alright with the purity rings, but-"

That's when Jade started laughing. "P-purity rings?" Oh god, I thought she knew.

I sighed and lifted up my hand, showing her my new ring.

She straightened herself up and opened her newly unlocked door. "That's so lame. "

"Shut up, Jadelyn." I stuck my tongue out before climbing in next to Aly.

Normally, if anyone else had ever told Jadelyn August West to shut up, they'd probably be in the very hospital we were leaving.

Sean, David, Aly and I were trying to successfully squeeze into the backseat, which was a rather tight fit. Especially when you have tall, giant like David to fit back here.

Jade scoffed. "Sex is magnificent, amazing and other synonyms for awesome."

Beck gave her a 'please don't mention sex in front of the two girls I'm trying to keep forever virgins' look. Aly giggled, Sean smirked and David and I both blushed like no others. Hurray for twenty minute car rides with your boyfriend, your sister, your sister's boyfriend, your brother and your brother's girlfriend.

And hurray for the invention of the word 'your'.

**Aly's POV**

Of course Jade just had to mention something about sex.

'Sex is magnificent and awesome-' So why couldn't go through with it so I could see how totally awesome it was last night? Am I not ready?

I'm sure I am. I'm positive I am.

I wasn't the only one who was affected by her sex comment. Beck was eyeing Sean and I up in the rearview mirror, making sure we weren't groping or anything.

And if my brother wasn't watching, that's completely and utterly what I would be doing right now. I mean, hey, we're so freaking close right now, my right boob is nearly squishing up against his shoulder. Which I'm pretty sure he notices.

David and Gwen were on my left, talking about something I couldn't hear.

I don't think what Jade said is true, but I can't say I'm in love with purity rings, because then I'd be a hypocrite.

They're not lame, and I think it's awesome that her and David are taking that step and making that commitment, it shows a lot about his character and all. But…if I said I was all for them, I'd be lying. I don't want to wait until I'm married or 'save myself'. Sure, I don't want to be on 'Sixteen and Pregnant' anytime soon, but I'm not waiting until marriage to cash in my V-card.

It's just not happening.

But what if…what if Sean leaves me? What if I give myself away and he walks out.

Like that book; Tuck Everlasting.

So maybe they didn't do it and then the guy left. But Jesse and Winnie were completely and obviously in love. They agreed that when Winnie turned seventeen that she would drink from the magic spring so her and Jesse could live a long and immortal life. I think I associate that with the losing your virginity thing. But, Winnie chooses not to drink from the spring after all and lives a long charitable life. So that's like, choosing not to loose your virginity and waiting.

I'm so messed up. Comparing a classic romantic book to simple teenage decisions.

Gwen furiously tapped the glass of the window and squealed. "We're here! We're here!"

She must be really hungry. I, on the other hand, am not that hungry, nor do I eat really anything from the Grove.

My little sister opened the car door and launched out like she was spring loaded in the car.

I laughed and shook my head, getting out of my side of the car. "Slow down, you crazy child."

"You're so ambitious for a juvenile," Jade sang absentmindedly.

I capitol D smiled. I love this song. "Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?"

"That song is possibly one of the greatest songs ever." She commented as Beck slung his arm over her shoulder.

Gwen looked at us, confusion written all over her face. "What are you two talking, er, singing about?"

I audibly gasped. "You don't know the song 'Vienna' by Billy Joel?"

She nodded no and I gasped again. "Disgrace." –And to that she pouted.

Oh, Gwendolyn.

/

Everyone had ordered, minus Sean and I, because he already ate, and like I said, I'm not really hungry.

After taking the last order from David the waitress stopped and stared at me. "Aren't you that girl who started yelling a week or two ago?"

"I was not yelling!" I told them someone would remember.

Gwen snickered. "You were totally yelling, Als."

I kicked her foot underneath the table and she winced in pain. Serves her right, the little hufflepuff.

"Right. So you are the kids from Hollywood Arts,"

"Yeah, can you get our food already?" Jade narrowed her eyes at 'Amanda'. Name tags, for the win.

The employee ignored her and pointed to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"There's two other kids over there from Hollywood Arts. An extremely hyper girl and a curly boy with a puppet."

Because normal people don't take a puppet with them to lunch and if they did normal friends would not be seen in public with them, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say it's Robbie and Cat.

Gwen's face lit up, "Hey Cat!" she waved them over. Oh, so who's the one yelling now, hm?

"You are seriously not getting a tip now, lady." Jade groaned.

I agree.

And it's not Cat we can't stand, okay, well sometimes it is. And sometimes, it's not even Robbie. For Gwen and me it's his puppet.

His evil, bloodthirsty (I'm sure of it) puppet. Rex is gonna come alive one day, and I'll be ready. Everyone else who doubted me is going to regret not listening to me.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" Robbie greeted us happily. I think his fro got larger…

I rolled my eyes. "Eating. What else?"

"Jade texted me about your parents," Cat whispered, leaning in with her huge brown eyes.

Cat whispering?

"We saw my dad. Thank god it's not as bad as we all thought," Beck assured her.

The redhead clapped with glee. "Good. I'm really sorry and I hope they get better mucho, mucho soon!"

And I hope they attend AA meetings, mucho, mucho, soon.

* * *

Sorry for the irregular updates, I've been beyond busy this week. And hey, maybe I'll actually reply to reviews now that my schedule's not so hectic? Would you like that? Huh?

I totally said that in a voice you'd use for talking to a puppy when I read that.

I'm so unfunny. Hopefully you enjoyed this actually funny chapter :)


	53. Le Gasp, Gwendolyn

**Aly's POV**

We're not going to be able to see Jane (or Mom, considering I still don't know what to call her now) until she's released, so Beck, Gwen and I decided we had had enough of the white walls and nauseating smells. We went back to the hospital to drop our respective love interests off so they could claim their cars and go home.

"Drive safe," I told Sean after devouring his face, as Gwen would call it.

Sean smirked before stepping out of the car. "You know it. You coming, Dave?"

"Noooo," Gwen whined, clinging onto David's arm as if her life depended on it. "You endangered his life once, you're not doing it again!"

"Sometimes endangering your life can be fun," Jade commented completely serious. Beck shook his head at her a little, but smirked before kissing her. With that, she left and walked back to her mom's car, since she was nice enough to let her use it, since this was kind of an emergency.

Gwen looked at Beck, still clinging onto David as if he was a stuffed manatee. "Can we give him a ride? It's on the way home."

"Yeah, sure." Beck nodded. He didn't seem necessarily enthusiastic about it, though.

"Uh, thanks for the ride, Sean," David said to Sean, who was still lingering.

"Any time, man." With that, Sean shut the door and walked back toward his dad's Jag and I prayed that he wouldn't get pulled over by a cop or murdered by his dad.

I noticed Beck hadn't said anything about Sean's illegal driving spree. Either he was too busy thinking about everything else to care or he was blissfully ignoring that minuscule detail. I hope it's the second one.

I slipped into the passengers seat, leaving Gwen and David to have some alone time in the back. Beck started to drive and I watched through the rearview mirror until the hellhole of a hospital was out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind.

Right?

Not right.

From how the doctor was acting, our mother is injured pretty badly. There's no way she's going to be out of there by tomorrow. Then again, we didn't actually get to see her. It might not be that bad.

But it might.

And Beckett's staying in the house tonight. Gwen's probably happy about that. Even if she sure doesn't look happy.

From the rearview mirror, I can see her peering out the window, looking as if she's a million miles away. David was glancing at her every couple of seconds, just to make sure she wasn't crying or contemplating tucking and rolling out of the car while it was still in motion, but didn't talk. He knew she didn't really feel like it.

Gwenny had been a little happier at lunch. We went to her favorite restaurant, she got her favorite meal, she ate it with her favorite people... And Rex.

And then we had to go back to the hospital and remind her that everything isn't okay.

Even though it was completely silent on the ride to the Shizuka home, Gwen and David's hands never loosened their grip. I could see him give her hand a tighter squeeze every couple of minutes, and she'd limply squeeze back.

The kid was a wreck.

She's emotional enough as it is. For something like this to happen, it's gotta take a toll on her.

We finally arrived at David's house and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving without a word. He probably didn't know what to say.

I don't think Gwen was really all there, anyway. He could have told her that Glee sucks and she wouldn't have even batted an eye.

Once David was inside and Beck started driving again, I twisted around a bit to look at my sister. "Gwen?"

Gwen still looked out the window.

"Gwen? Gwenny? Gwenners? Gwendolyn? Gwendo?"

"Huh?"

Thank you. I was running out of variants for Gwendolyn.

"Things are going to be okay." That was all that I could think to say. Hopefully it would be enough.

Beck kind of nodded after I said that and soon enough, Gwen gave me a little nod too.

She definitely didn't look reassured.

/ /

Once we arrived home, the three of us silently headed inside. We awkwardly sat in the living room, where we had been laughing and goofing off moments before getting that damn phone call.

We didn't really know what to do. What are you supposed to do after spending the day at the hospital because your parents are idiots and were drunk driving? Play Pictionary?

Gwen always kicks our butts at that, anyway.

Gwen was on one end of the couch, knees pulled to her chest. She knew by now that Dad/James was going to be okay. My guess was that she was still worried about mother dearest.

But she obviously didn't want to talk about it. Neither did Beck or I, so neither of us questioned her about it.

I was on the other end of the couch and Beck was in the middle, so I grabbed the remote off of the end table. "Um, maybe there's something good on TV."

"Turn it on," Beck said, speaking for the first time in a while. Maybe he was finally getting over the shock.

Gwenny silently nodded. "Yeah, uh, but I have to do something upstairs first."

Sitting the remote down, I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Last minute schoolwork and stuff," she quietly said, getting up and walking towards the steps.

I knew she was lying. After a day like this, she wouldn't care about finishing her math homework.

I almost stood up to go after her and see what was really bugging her, but Beck sort of held up a hand to tell me to sit back down. "I think she just needs to be alone," Beck said, given me a serious, yet soft look.

"I just want to..." I trailed off, not really bothering to finish my sentence. He probably would have made me stay down there, anyway. "She's taking this way too hard."

"None of us have even spoken to them since Thursday night. And the way that seeing Dad went today wasn't exactly an ideal reunion."

That's true. Most dads would have hugged the crap out of us, thanking the Lord that he lived so he could see his precious little babies again.

But our dad isn't like most dads, is he?

**Gwen's POV**

I walked up to my room and didn't bother shutting the door as I sat on my bed and grabbed my manatee.

"Why aren't we enough for Daddy?" I asked, as if Walter had suddenly gained the ability to talk. "I mean, after getting in a pretty serious car crash, you'd want to see your kids, right? But no! He just wanted to see Mom... I mean, I can't blame him for wanting to see her, since she's really hurt, but he hasn't seen us since like, Thursday." I stopped looking into his beady black eyes and hugged him. "Why doesn't he love us?"

It felt good to say this to someone, even if the someone is a stuffed animal. I didn't want to talk about it with my brother or sister, since I've already been enough of a baby today.

Today was stressful enough on them. They didn't need my dramatics on top of it. We already got enough of that from Aly.

But I'm really starting to think it's true, that our parents don't love us. If they do, they certainly had a weird way of showing it, since they hardly pay attention to us and spend more time getting drunk with their friends and chizz.

"I don't need them," I quietly said to Walter. "None of us do. We've been doing just fine without them. Things have been better than ever since we started avoiding them." I got an icky feeling in my stomach from badmouthing my parents, but the thing is, I didn't really care at the time.

I was sick of their crap. I was sick of how they'd pretend things were okay when they weren't. I was sick of how they treat us like nuisances when they're drunk, especially Aly.

I was sick of how their dumb little addiction kept ruining everything for us.

Then, I did something a little stupid. Actually, a lot stupid.

Without thinking it over, I tossed Walter on the end of my bed and stood up, walking into my parents' room. I found what I was looking for in the drawer of their nightstand.

A lighter and a box of cigarettes.

Please don't be like, "Oh, Gwen, don't start smoking. It's bad and blah blah." I know. I'm not gonna start smoking. That's stupid.

I'm just gonna have one.

My dad's not a chain smoker. He only has one every couple of weeks, when he's mega stressed and the Chardonnay won't cover it. People on TV have the occasional smoke when something bad happens.

And finally figuring out your parents are terrible people is pretty bad.

I poked my head out the door to make sure my siblings were both still downstairs and sprinted back into my parents' room. After shutting the door and locking it to make sure one of them didn't walk in, I looked down at the lighter, then the box of cigarettes.

This wasn't me. I didn't do stuff like this. I was the good one. The innocent baby of the family.

Well, we can't be angels all the time.

Was I finally hitting my rebellious phase? I was pretty mad at my parents, and thought maybe if they found out I had smoked one of their cigarettes, they'd finally give me more attention, even if it was just to yell at me. I certainly wasn't getting ready to do what I was about to do because of peer pressure or any of that jank.

But there was no way Beck or Aly could find out about this. That would end in disaster.

To make sure the room wouldn't reek of smoke, I opened up my window, perched myself on the sill, and leaned my head out. After pulling one of the little white sticks out of the box, I slipped the carton into the drawer, back where I had put it. At least I think I put it in the right place. Whatever.

I placed the cigarette in my mouth, trying to remember how Dad does it so I wouldn't smoke out of the wrong end. Bringing the lighter up to the end, I flicked it until I could see the flame, and then lit it.

Everybody has their rebellious moments. Aly had her booze party, and Beck moved out of the house and into a tin can, for goodness sake. One stinking cigarette is pretty tame, compared to what my siblings have done. And it's not like I wanted to dye my hair black and pierce my face all up and threaten to stab people with scissors. That's Jade's territory.

I just wanted to be bad for once.

To start off, smoking isn't fun. I think I wasn't doing it right, because I kept hacking and wheezing after each puff. It made my lungs burn and my eyes water.

But I probably looked cool. So woot. I guess.

I just hope neither Beck or Aly barge in. Besides the fact that Beck would kill me and Aly would smack me upside the head for being an idiot, I didn't want to add to the trials they had been through today by having them think their sister is some sort of smoking smoker.

Which I'm not.

Well, I'm smoking right now, but you have to do it more than once to be a smoker. And judging from the experience I'm having, I'm never doing it again.

After a while, I think I finally got the hang of it. I at least stopped coughing every ten seconds. Every twenty wasn't so bad.

I still didn't get the big deal about smoking. It didn't feel good and it certainly didn't make me feel better. Do people only do it to make themselves look cool? That must be it, because I'm not figuring out any other reasons.

It was then that I realized how stupid of an idea this was. I know, slow reaction, right?

Maybe I should try thinking before doing stupid chizz like this. I could have rebelled by, like, drinking straight out of the milk carton or something.

My anger at my parents had fizzled away with my ability to breathe properly. And now I was left regretting swiping one of these cancer sticks. Especially now that I realized my dad had several opened boxes of cigarettes and would probably never even notice that one of them was gone.

After hacking for the billionth time, putting the butt out and resting it on my window sill, I heard a knock on the door. "Gwen, you okay?" I heard Beck ask.

"Yeah, we could have heard you coughing from Alaska," Aly commented. I saw the doorknob jiggle a bit and she asked, "What up with the door? Why'd you lock it?"

Oh poo.


	54. Way to Go

**Gwen's POV**

Great job, Gwen. Great job indeed.

You were about to be busted.

Way to go.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered out, tossing the lighter into the drawer and flicking the used cigarette out the window.

Beck's fist connected with the wood a few times. "Then open the door."

I quickly trotted to the door, composed myself, and opened, looking as cool as a cucumber. "What's up?"

"What's up? What was with the coughing that sounded like you swallowed Rex and were trying to regurgitate him?" My sister raised her eyebrow and suspicion and stepped into my parents' room.

"I was uh-"

"It smells like Smokers Paradise in here." Beck moved his hand in front of his nose trying to keep the smell of gross smoke away.

Aly turned around. "How do you know what Smokers Paradise smells like?"

Yes, Beckett, how do you know?

He shrugged. "I've been there a couple of times with Dad."

"Look, I was just trying to remember what Mom smelled like, so I sprayed some of her perfume around. Evidently, said perfume smells like crap."

Beck seemed to take this in, probably because I mentioned trying to remember what mom smelled like, which was sort of a low blow with her being in the hospital and stuff.

My older sister on the other hand, seemed to be more observant. "Oh. So why is Daddy's cigar and cigarette drawer open?"

Both my siblings crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes at me.

This is probably the worst day of my life.

/ /

"Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver. What is wrong with you? Do you know how dangerous smoking is? Do you know how wrong it was of you to go in there, trying to act all cool and chizz and light up? Are you stupid?"

You may be thinking that the person saying this is good ol' brother Beck.

But it's not.

It was Aly.

Aly the rebel, Aly the booze hound, Aly the-

I'm out of things. Anyway, my older sister was lecturing me about the dangers of smoking.

God, Gwen. You just had to get a cancer stick out and release all your problems. At least I didn't do something as bad as like, purposefully self-harming myself. That's not even something to joke about.

"I- I don't know, Als."

She shot me a glare and stood two inches away from where my feet were lying. "Oh no. It's Allison to you, Ms. I like to smoke in my parents bedroom!"

"Fine! Allison! Then you have to call me Doctor Professor Gwen Patrick Harris!"

Aly uncrossed her arms. "…Why?"

"Because, if I'm Ms. I like to smoke in my parents bedroom, then you're Ms. I go out and drink 'till I'm chizz faced!"

"Don't use that against me!"

"Drinking is worse than smoking! Have a good time trying to find someone to get a liver transplant from when you're dies because you're not getting mine!"

That's when I felt a cold hard décor pillow collide with my face. That girl just hit me with a decorative pillow!

I armed myself the brown pillow I was leaning on and hit her back on top of the head.

"You hit like a Robbie!" Aly cried.

Beck walked in from the kitchen, where he had been when Ms. I go out and drink 'till I'm chizz faced was scolding me for my bad actions. He nearly dropped his glass of Mountain Fizz running over to stop the violence. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop it!"

I dropped my pillow (aw, darn) and pointed at the now all messed up haired Aly. "She started it!"

Beck grabbed my pillow off the floor and stopped our sister from hitting me again. "Yeah, well I'm stopping it." He pointed to the other end of the couch. "Allison. Sit."

She grunted and took a seat, obeying Beck's orders.

"What the hell was that fighting nonsense?"

I opened my mouth, but my very rude sister interrupted me before I could even say one word. "I was trying to explain the dangers of smoking to young Gwendolyn over there, but she turned it around on me and brought up my drinking adventures night! I already got in trouble for that, it's her turn to finally get in trouble for something!"

I have gotten in trouble. I snuck a boy in the house, remember?

"You didn't have to hit her with a pillow." My brother ran his fingers through his hair out of stress.

"I was only trying to knock some sense into her. She's the one who just poisoned her lungs with that pack of cancer in a box." Aly rolled her eyes.

"It was one and I don't even think I finished it. It was gross and I'll never do it again." That was the complete truth. It tasted so bad, and the coughing made my throat itchy.

"That's right. You will never, ever, ever, as long as you live, smoke again, understand?" Beck sounded serious. Like that sort of, If you do smoke again, I'm going to chain you to the pipes in the basement and you'll never see David again, serious.

And I love David, so I can't let that happen.

"I understand."

"Apologize." He crossed his arms and looked at both of us, waiting.

I twisted my body sideways to face Allison. "I'm sorry I brought up your dirty deed, and I'm sorry I hit you all Robbie like on the head." I smiled.

She returned the smile. "I'm sorry you come up with sucky comeback names."

Yeah, I snatched my pillow back from Beck and threw it at her.

/

It's Monday, Monday. And we're so not getting down on Monday.

This weekend has been…ugh. Full of stress and gross inhalation of smoke and stuff.

Oh, and on Sunday, we did a whole lot of nothing. Aly slept on the couch all day, Beck rehearsed at Jade's with Cat and I sat on the couch with a slumbering Aly and watched Sonny with A Chance.

And then this morning, upon arriving at school we got lots of 'I'm sorry about your parents,' and 'I hope they'll be all rights'.

Jeez, word travels fast in Hollywood.

And I'm not usually one to be annoyed about being consoled by people I don't know, but I just really didn't want to be reminded of said tragedy.

Besides, they were coming home today and everything would be good. My aunt Lea was picking them up, taking them to her house for a bit, and then driving them home.

It wouldn't make a difference if they stayed at her house or came home, anyway. We already know we can all survive without them.

I was forced to part ways with Jade and Beck, even though we were going to the same class. Aly wanted me to travel two hallways over to go to her locker with her. Needy sister.

When she opened her corkboard covered locker, a piece of paper flew out. "Hey, what's this?" I picked it up off the floor but didn't get a good look at it before she ripped it out of my hands.

"If it was in my locker, it's mine." Aly smirked.

Eh, I half expected it to be a cute note from Sean anyway. And I guess she did too, considering after she read it, she wasn't smiling and she just crumpled it up and shoved it in her skinny jeans pocket.

"So what was it?"

Aly slammed her locker after collecting her Bilingual Acting books. Harder than necessary, might I add. "Nothing."

Note to self: Check Aly's pants pockets tomorrow morning.

That may sound weird, but as we all know, after my mom, I'm the first one up in my house and sometimes I sneak into my sister's room and try on her shoes. She leaves her 'yesterday' jeans on the floor anyway, so it's fair game.

"I have to get to class early." Allison patted my head and left abruptly and coldly.

And now Gwen has to walk to class all alone. Boo for Gwenny.

So, I started my lonely journey, and was unlucky enough to be in front of two boys who liked to whisper about other people.

"Nah, man. She can't actually be in the Oliver immediate family. She looks nothing like them,"

They could just ask, you know. I would happily tell them I'm an adopted child.

"Maybe she's a cousin, I don't know."

The turned into a classroom before they said anymore. It's not like I wanted to hear anymore anyway.

An announcement crackled on and Principal Ikner's voice boomed over, "Students. I'd like to remind you all that the play 'Kiss With a Miss' starring juniors Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine will premiere this Friday. Remember to come and show your support! Ikner out,"

Trying to act hip again, eh Principal Ikner?

I almost feel bad for forgetting Beck was in a play. But he was, and it premiered this Friday night.

…

I can't shake what those guys were saying behind me…

And suddenly it was like I was back in grade school, it was the middle of the year and Hollywood Arts wasn't in the picture yet. At least, not in my world.

I was drawing in Art class, naturally, and boys were snickering in the corner and whispering and pointing. Teasing was considered a hobby in the fourth grade, I guess.

Everyone did it.

Well, except me. I always thought people should be accepted for who you are.

"Gwendolyn." I told them a thousand times that it was fine to call my Gwen, but those boys didn't happen to be nice to me at all. Come to think of it, they were never really nice to anyone in our class.

I finished the last part of my building and pushed my pencil aside. "Uh, yeah?" I tried to smile politely.

The oldest boy in my class, he had gotten held back like three times, had approached me, followed by what I like to call, his lackeys. "If Aly and Beck are your brother and sister, why don't you look anything like them?"

One lackey laughed meanly and added, "Yeah, your skin is all pale, and their skin is tan. Are you an alien or something?"

I sniffled a little. Yes, I was emotional back then too. "N-no. I just look different, I guess."

"They're probably not even related to you, you're probably just a homeless girl who they take of."

"Yeah. You probably don't have a real family."

Who knew two ten year olds and a twelve year old could be so cruel to a confused little girl.

I had silently started to cry and the boys just continued to laugh.

"Gwenners, what's wrong?" Aly had asked me on the bus ride home. Yeah, public, non artsy schools mean treacherous rides on the big yellow death trap.

All I did was frown the entire way home, not bothering to answer her question. Because I had a question of my own that I wanted an answer too. And the only person who would know the answer was either my mother or my father.

Mom was the one home when we arrived there because she used to get off work earlier than she does now. "Mommy…?" My trembling body hoisted itself up onto the kitchen stool.

"Yes, love?" This was the beginning of the alcohol era, it didn't come into full bloom until I was about twelve.

"Why do I look so…different? From you, daddy, Beck and Aly?"

She sighed. "We all knew you'd find out soon enough."

That was the day she told me I was adopted.

Forget it, Gwen. That was years ago.

"Gwen! Who knows everything there is to know about the world!" Sikowitz yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Oh gosh, I don't know, uhm, "Buddha?"

He hung his head and sighed. "No. Cat! Who knows everything there is to know about the world?"

"You?"

A purple and blue ball came flying to her face and she thankfully dodged it.

"Sikowitz! You almost hit Cat in the face, for like the hundreth time this semester!" Tori hugged Cat as she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Have I not taught you kids anything? The coconuts know all! Only the coconuts!"

The bell chimed, and if you were smart, you avoided talking to the teacher and further and made your way out the door.

Cat latched herself to my elbow. "Yay, food!" Good to see she's feeling better.

The usual gang walked together, but we were however missing one rambunctious blonde.

"Where's Aly?" But it wasn't I who asked that, it was Jade.

"She's probably with Sean." Beck rolled his eyes.

Probably.

To the Asphalt Café!

**Aly's POV**

I swear to god, if I find out who chizzing wrote this, I'm personally going to destroy their social and physical life. I stared down at the note again and the bold words stared back.

'Getting a little tubby are we, Allison? Better watch those calories!'

It's probably just a joke, Al. Chill out. Whoever wrote this is obviously jealous of you and you need to let it go.

But…I have been lacking on my dance lately, what with everything going on. I should definitely start cutting back my soda intake and switch back to only water, and eat a bigger bowl of oats in the morning and-

Whoever wrote this is seriously causing me some mental issues. More than I already have.

And if you think I'm being dramatic, well, let's just say I'm standing here in front of the handicap mirror with my shirt off inspecting my stomach.

I don't think normal girls do this during school. At least…none of the girls I know.

Everything's the way I left it last time I did this. Then again I usually do this in my skivvies and in front of my full-length mirror.

I really should push myself harder next time I have dance class; any and all 'flab' on this body needs to turn into muscle. I need to make sure this stays a ten because right now, I'm probably a seven.

I pulled my yellow top back over my head and turned the both nozzles until they couldn't be turned anymore. The water rushed out like a glacier slowly melting on a mountaintop.

The toilet water smelled like Sinjin when he goes on his 'showers are for republicans' week.

Do it. Do it. Do it.

It was harder than I remember, but I did it.

You can bet ninth grade Allison Oliver is back.


	55. Homecoming of the Parentals

**Aly's POV**

Oh God. I can't believe I went back to that.

I promised everyone I cared about I wouldn't. I promised myself.

But it felt... good.

It's sick that it felt good. It's sick that I'd want to do it. To need to do it.

But it was good to be back.

I rinsed my mouth out in the still running sink, since me having barf breath would sort of tip off anyone who knew about my dirty little secret. After I spat the disgusting taste out, I turned the sink off and looked in the mirror.

Oh my God. I hadn't even realized how fat I had gotten...

The bell let out its rhythmic ring, and it was just then that I realized I had spent the entire lunch period poking and prodding my stomach and retching my breakfast up. Beck and Gwen would probably think I spent it with Sean, so maybe they wouldn't be too suspicious. The only problem was, now that they've been through this once, they'll know the symptoms and be more suspicious than ever.

But I need to do this. I need to show whoever wrote that note just how wrong they are.

I'll just be more careful this time.

I know I will.

/ /

"And then she had the nerve to to walk up to me and say hello to me. The lady doesn't even know me, and she acts like we're best friends."

"Jade, you were at a Walmart. She was a greeter. That's kind of her job."

Jade rolled her eyes at my brother as he pulled into her neighborhood. "You always have to defend the people I try to tear down, don't you?"

Beck smirked. "Somebody has to."

While Beck and Jade continued their somewhat playful banter, Gwen looked over at me. "Hey, where were you at lunch?"

The bathroom. "I sat with Sean and his football friends."

"Really? I could kind of see his table from our usual spot. I didn't see you there." Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

I shrugged, looking out the window. "One of the bigger guys was probably blocking me."

"Maybe if you weren't such a stick, you'd be easier to spot," Gwen said with a smirk, nudging me slightly.

Usually, I'd hug her for such a statement, but it just sort of made me feel sick.

Oh, Gwendolyn. If only you knew.

Beck pulled into Jade's driveway and they did their usual amount of making out. Before getting out, she turned to us and gave us a Jade Smile. "Later Aly, Smokey."

Jade shut the door and walked toward her house, and Gwen glared at Beck. "You told her?"

Beck half-smirked. "Maybe."

Gwen huffed, crossing her arms. "Come on, it was a one time thing. You're not Mr. Innocent either. Remember the Christmas of '04? Cousin Mark? The one who still isn't speaking to you?"

Beck's grip tightened on the steering wheel, but you could see the guilty glint in his eyes. "He had it coming... He ate my gingerbread man."

I let out a laugh at the memory. I still can't look at egg nog without busting a gut. And our cousin still probably hasn't gotten all of the dairy-ish substance out of his ears.

It's one of those 'you had to be there' things.

Once we arrived at our parent-free abode, Beck followed us inside. "They should be home soon..." he said. Gwen and I sat at the breakfast bar while Beck raided the fridge. "I wonder how they're going to work when they're all busted up..."

"They'll figure out a way," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "We're talking about people who go into work when they've got the chizzing flu."

Beck nodded as he pulled out a two-liter of Wahoo Punch. If he drinks it, then I can't. "You've got a point. You two want anything?"

"Is there a bottle of diet peach mango green tea in there?" Gwen asked.

Beck pulled one out and handed it to her. While pouring himself a glass, he looked back at me. "Als? Anything?"

I looked up from the counter. "Uh, no. I'm fine."

Beck shrugged, shutting the fridge. Okay, Aly didn't want a drink. No big deal. Aly barely eats at dinner? I barely eat anyway. Aly goes to the bathroom right after minuscule amount of food is consumed? They'll definitely know something's up. I'll have to figure something out.

"Do you think Mom's okay?" Gwen asked, twisting the lid off her bottle of green tea. "We haven't really seen her..."

"She can't be too hurt if they're letting her go," I said, playing with the bowl of wax fruit in front of me.

Gwen sighed. "I guess." She gave me a look, like she was concerned about me or something. "Are you okay? You've been acting kind of... weird today."

"I'm fine, Gwenny." Ugh, this girl can see right through me.

Luckily, she can't see through me that well.

"You do seem kind of off," Beck commented, taking the stool next to mine. "Did something happen today?"

God, it's the few times like these I wish I wasn't so close to my siblings. "I'm okay, really, guys. I'm just kind of disappointed that there's going to be adult supervision in this house again." I tried my best to smirk and Beck let out a chuckle and went back to drinking his carbonated liquid sugar. Gwen looked sketchily at me for a moment, but let out a giggle and went back to drinking her beverage.

And, of course, our parents chose that moment to enter the house.

Man, Mom was a mess. Her left arm was broken, her neck was in a brace, and her head was all bandaged up. I'm actually surprised that's all that happened to her.

Aunt Lea was helping my dad, who was on crutches, sit down on the couch. When he was all settled and she saw the three of us peering at her from the living room, she gave us a big grin and ran toward us. "Hellooooo, my lovelies!"

Yeah. Aunt Lea's one of _those_ aunts.

She gave us each a big, lipsticky kiss on the cheek and excitedly chirped, "Oh, how are you three? Has everything been okay?"

No. Far from it. "You bet!" I lied, giving her my best Hollywood Arts acting classes smile. Beck and Gwen nodded in agreement, only partially lying.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" She clapped her hands together. "Beck, how is that wonderful girlfriend of yours?"

"She's great, Aunt Lea," Beck said with a smile. He was better at fake smiling for generic relative questions. Or maybe it was a real smile. Beck's a better actor than I am.

"Actually, Beck's not the only one of the Oliver kids with a special someone," Gwen practically sang. Lea always was her favorite aunt. Probably because she's the only person I know who's perkier than she is.

Aunt Lea gasped. "Gwenny! You have a little boyfriend?"

"He's far from little," I muttered, earning a glare from Gwen.

"Well, Aly has a boyfriend too!" Dang it. Maybe I shouldn't have made that crack at David's height.

"Oooh, you two will have to tell me all about these lucky guys over dinner!" I could see Beck roll his eyes at that. He probably didn't want to hear us gush about them when he constantly had to keep himself from snapping Sean and David's necks. Well, too bad. Aunt Lea always talks about what she wants to talk about, whether the other people wanted to talk about it or not. Which reminded me-

"You're staying for dinner?"

"Yes sirrie!" Our aunt giggled, walking towards the fridge. "I thought your parents deserved a nice meal after being at that bleak old hospital for almost three days. How do you kids feel about chicken penne?"

"Sounds good," Beck said, sitting back down on his bar stool.

"Mmm." Gwen smiled, remembering how good of a cook Aunt Lea is. Well, she should be, considering she's a professional chef and all. It didn't make me happy, obviously.

You're probably wondering why she's busy cooking stuff for us instead of her own kids. I bet she would... if she had kids. Aunt Lea never married, and therefore never had kids. I guess that's why she's so mushy when she sees her nieces and nephew.

And she'd probably be offended if I vomited her meal back up.

I suddenly remembered that our parents were in the other room. While Aunt Lea gathered stuff from the pantry and Gwen hopped up to help her, I wandered into the living room, with Beck behind me. Only our mother was in the living room, looking at her cast and sighing.

Have we finally learned the errors of our drunken ways?

"Hey, Mom," Beck greeted from the entry of the living room, making her look up.

She gave us a small smile. "Beckett, Allison." She slowly stood up and gave us both a kiss on the cheek. With her mouth so close to my nose, I couldn't help but notice her breath smelled like scotch.

Seriously? After driving so drunk that she crashes into a tree, she still drank the stuff?

These people never learn.

"Has... Has everything been going okay without us?" she weakly asked.

"Great. Everything's been better than ever." I smiled, and that smile and the reassurance that things had been dandy without them in our lives made her face drop a bit. She left without another word and walked into the kitchen, which already smelled like grilled chicken and pasta. It made me feel nauseous.

After she was gone, Beck gave me a look. Like, one that said I shouldn't have basically told our mother that she sucked, but one that also had to admit I had a point.

"Don't look at me like that," I grumbled, plopping down on the couch. "You know I'm right."

"I know." He sat down next to me. "But come on, Al, they've been in the hospital."

"Because of their own stupidity," I pointed out.

Beck sighed and said, "True. But try to act a little civil. Okay?"

I huffed, but rolled my eyes and nodded. "Okay, fine."

Before Beck could say anything else, I heard a voice from upstairs scream, "Beckett! Allison! Gwendolyn!"

Oh, I believe our dear daddy wants us.

Beck and I stood up, seeing our father hobble down the steps, using his crutch for support. Despite how furious he looked, his busted up condition sort of made it funny.

Gwen walked out of the kitchen and joined us. "Daddy? What's wr-"

"Which one of you was in my tobacco drawer?" he demanded, seething.

Oh no.

Gwen is dead.

You could just tell that he had had even more to drink at Aunt Lea's house than my mother did. And when he's drunk and mad, nothing good can come out of it.

We were all silent. Gwen was shaking like a leaf and Beck and I just exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well?" he boomed. "If one of you doesn't confess right now, you will _all_ be punished!"

Gwen whimpered. She would never want to get us in trouble, so she took a baby step forward. "Um, it was me, Daddy. I-I smoked one of y-your cigarettes."

Mother and Aunt Lea, who had been watching with wide eyes from the kitchen entrance, both exchanged shocked looks. I would have been shocked to hear her confess that too, if Beck and I hadn't already busted her.

"Gwendolyn?" Father asked, looking at her skeptically. "Was it really you?"

I bet he thought it would have been me. Considering he apparently thinks I'm a tramp and all. Gwen's the good one... Or was. She might have just lost that title.

With glossy eyes, Gwen nodded. "I wasn't thinking, Daddy. It was just one time and I'm never going to do it aga-"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses, young lady!" he yelled, grabbing her by the upper arm with his free hand. As she cringed in pain, he screamed, "You know that drawer is off limits, especially to you!"

God, it really looked like he was hurting her. "Don't be too hard on her," I said, eyes widening a bit.

Beck stepped forward a little. "Yeah, Dad, we already-"

"Beckett, Allison, go upstairs," our father ordered. "I need to deal with your sister."

"James," Aunt Lea began, looking concerned. "Maybe you should-"

"Lea, these are my kids. I'll handle this," he harshly told his sister.

Something in my gut told me not to leave, but I knew Beck and I would only get in more trouble if we disobeyed him, so we walked back upstairs and went into Beck's room.

"God, I hope she'll be okay."

"Aunt Lea's down there," Beck said, resting his hand on my shoulder as we sat done on his bed. "He won't pull anything with her in there. He won't."

Even he didn't sound convinced.

The walls muffled our father's shouts, so you couldn't understand them, but we could tell that he was really giving it to her. Gwen was crying, from what I could hear, and it broke my heart. She only sobs like that when she's really in trouble.

The poor kid already got a lecture from me and Beck. She didn't need another verbal attack.

"We shouldn't have left," I said. "We should have stayed down there."

"I feel the same way, but what could we have done?" Beck asked, running his hand through his hair and trying not to pay attention to our father screaming something about our mother butting out of it and no, he had not had too much to drink.

It was silent for a moment. At least between me and Beck. We had no idea what to do or say and were just waiting for the yelling to stop. It did. But it wasn't necessarily for the better.

A pain-filled scream from Gwen and the sound of two bodies dropping onto the hardwood floor made Beck and I exchange fearful glances and sprint through the door and down the steps. I was ahead of Beck and what I saw almost made me want to cry.

James was lying on his stomach, his crutch on the floor to his side. Our mother was trying to get him to sit up. He had obviously fallen. The question was, what did he do to make him lose his balance like that?

A crumpled up Gwen, clutching her face and sobbing, answered that question.

I ran past Aunt Lea, who was too utterly horrified to move, and kneeled down next to my sister. "Gwen? Gwen, are you okay?"

Gwen didn't respond with words, but shook her head and continued to cry and wail into her hands.

Beck slowly joined us, crouching down next to me. "Gwenny, let us see your face," he gently said. We both knew she had to have been hiding something, since she never hides her face when she cries. She wouldn't remove her hands, so Beck was kind enough to pry them away from her face for her.

We were greeted by tear stained cheeks and a huge, already purple bruise forming around her left eye.

I'm going to kill him.


	56. Not This Time

**Gwen's POV**

My cries weren't silent this time.

People in Europe could probably hear them.

Beck held me close and I could only hear Aly get up. "What the hell is your issue, Dad?"

And there she goes, taking the matter into her own hands, sending her straight to a bedazzled grave.

"How dare you talk to me in that tone of voice, Allison Jane?" Dad sounded angrier than he was when he was yelling at me.

Nothing good is going to come out of this.

"How dare you hit my little sister just because she's repeating your actions? How dare you and Mom get drunk and go off driving like idiots? How dare you get drunk again after being in the hospital, come home and scream at a fourteen year old? Riddle me that."

Just stay here, cuddled in Beck, Gwen. Don't peek. Don't move a muscle.

"I am your father!" Wow, was that really all he could say in rebuttal? It's only 'cause he knew Aly made a good point.

"Oh please. Beck makes a better father than you ever will!" I stiffed out a gasp and lifted my head from my brother's chest. So much for not peeking or moving a muscle.

"Aly, I think that's enough-" My aunt was holding her hand up trying to get Aly to stop talking, but it didn't work.

"No. No I want to say this. I cared about both of you when you were in the hospital, but now, I couldn't care less if you were dead." Both my mother and aunt placed hands over their mouths in shock.

Now suddenly everything I was thinking about them while smoking seemed miniscule. How could she even say that?

"Go. To. Your. Rooms. All of you." Through his teeth my father growled. I'm out of here.

Aly was the first to stomp quite loudly up the stairs, Beck made sure I got to my room safely and then went to slip into the kitchen for an ice pack.

I forgot how much my eye hurts.

I heard a knock on my door and it slowly opened. "Hey, are you alright?" Aly leaned her back on wall next to my doorframe.

"It hurts." I let out a soft whimper and poked my bruise.

Beck's footsteps padded up the stairs and he rushed to my side and held the cold ice to my eye. "Well don't poke it," He chuckled.

Hurray for ice packs.

Aly came and sat at the end of my bed and Beck had put his arm around me while I held my zip lock bag full of soothing ice. "I meant every word," my sister mumbled quietly.

So she really did mean that she could care less if they were dead. Maybe I felt the same way…

Perhaps more about daddy than my mom.

"Als, just calm down. We need to focus on making sure Gwen's alright." My brother winked at me, attempting to make me feel an ounce better, even though it wasn't really working.

How can you ever feel better when out of an angry rage, your own father smacks you insanely hard in the face?

Footsteps were coming up the stairs, but it couldn't be my parents, seeing as they couldn't exactly use the stairs. At least I hope it isn't my parents.

"Can I come in, darlings?" Oh no, it was the soft loving voice of my Aunt Lea.

I nodded to Beck. "Yeah, come in."

Sympathy covered her entire face when she looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Gwendolyn."

But I didn't say anything. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, it's fine, honestly.' Because in what universe would this be considered fine?

"Your parents wanted me to tell you that…well…I don't know how to put this. Y-your mother has decided that it would be best if her and James attend the alcohol abuse center near where I live."

"It won't change anything," Aly said coldly. But Lea ignored her. She's used to her remarks and such.

"-No. Something will change. They're not exactly going to be living here while they attend said center. They'll be staying at my house, and I'll be staying here, at your house."

Oh. My. God.

/ /

In light of this new information, I think my day just maybe slightly got ten percent better. Even though I'll miss my mom, I think this is what they need. Beck, Aly, and I always talked about how great it would be if they go to Alcoholics Anonymous, but this is a step farther than that. This is an actual center where they would have people helping them for a longer amount of time.

And it'll be nice to come home to a house that isn't littered with empty wine bottles and shot glasses and angry dads and hands connecting with faces.

Living with Aunt Lea is going to be the best ever.

Maybe even Beck will move back into the house while she's here…

Fat chance.

But I can still hope.

Speaking of whom, he had migrated to my awfully girly swivel chair and was texting his girlfriend. Jade will probably want to kill my dad as much as Aly and Beck do when he tells her what happened.

Speaking of which…what am I gonna tell everyone at school? When Als got hurt, it was easy to cover up, but my eye is sort of different colors and swollen right now. Although, by tomorrow it'll just be one heck of a shiner. Gross.

But I can trust them enough not to tell anyone if I tell them the truth…right?

I should just ask one of my more knowledgeable siblings, ugh.

"Beck…?"

He looked up from his texting and smiled. "How's the eye?"

Barely hurting and very cold. "Doing better. But, I wanted to ask, what am I gonna tell the others at school? And my teachers?"

Normally when a child comes into school all bruised up the teachers ask questions and then they ask the parents questions and in comes child services.

"I sorta already told Jade." Beck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "-and she told Cat. But we know Cat's good at keeping serious secrets, and as for the others, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

And I kind of don't. "What am I going to tell people then?"

"I guess you could tell them Aly hit you when she was dancing or something."

"Why is it always me that takes the blame when it has something to do with violence?"

Well look at that, as if on cue my sister steps in from…doing whatever it is she was doing.

I grinned. "Because, you are usually the one who causes the pain." But not this time.

She rolled her eyes. "But not this time."

Holy banana flavored Kit Kats; I think Allison can read my thoughts. Beck had already returned to texting Jade, and didn't bother to add anything to Aly's comment.

Maybe I should text my significant other. I barely talked to David all day because he had an away swim meet during school. I should wait though, he's probably really tired from, you know, swimming all day.

He's lucky, though. It's so hot in Los Angeles right now, I wish we had a pool.

"Hey Gwen," Aly waved me out of my thoughts. I raised my eyebrow. "On a scale of one to ten, how good are my teeth?"

Our brother looked up and chuckled. "Why?"

Aly rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I asked Gwen, not you. Butt out." She stuck her tongue out at him and he raised his hands in defense. "-So? From one to ten."

What in the world? Why is she even asking that? Oh, gosh. Uhm, "An eight…and a half?"

She seemed content with my answer but inspected her teeth in the reflection of her pink PearPhone.

Weirdo.

"And what about mine?" I asked, pondering my own teeth structure.

"A nine. For sure." She complimented, at least I took it as a compliment. Score for nice toothed Gwenners.

"What about my skin?"

Oh, Aly-kins. "Ten. And mine?"

"Nine and three quarters."

What's wrong with the quarter? "Why only three quarters?"

"Cause, you have a beauty mark under your chin," Aly pointed out my freckle.

I grinned. "Doesn't that mean that spot is beautiful, then?"

She let out a 'ha' and returned her attention to the screen of her phone.

Pffft. Who cares. Under my chin is now deemed as beautiful. I win. Aly loses.

"Beckett! Gwendolyn! Allison! Time for dinner!" Our lovely aunts voice flooded the house and I was so pumped to eat her delicious professionally prepared food.

That would be another win for me.

**Aly's POV**

The smell of the chicken penne is making my stomach turn and I'm pretty sure that it has some sort of cream sauce, which means it has dairy. Please have dairy in it.

I won't eat it all of. Just the small bits of chicken, because noodles, otherwise known as carbs, are too hard to purge.

Ew. God I hate that word.

Purge.

What an ugly word.

"I didn't use any cream based sauces just for you, Aly-gator." My aunt's shining face brightened up ten times more as Gwen, Beck and I entered the dining room.

"Oh…thanks." I tried to force a smile but knew it wasn't working. Yeah thanks, as if I'm not already fat enough.

I looked at the empty chairs. Were they not joining us? I mean, I'm surprised we're still having this dumb welcome home dinner.

"I guess they're eating in the guest room…" Aunt Lea sighed and sat down, her hands motioning and encouraging us to sit.

The guest room is the only place they can get too anyway, seeing as it's downstairs.

It's still good enough. Because I'd honestly throw James' crutches out the window, dump his chicken penne in his lap and then push him out the door.

But that's just me.

I picked up my fork and resisted the urge to cut my chicken into fourths, then eighths and chew thirty times each. That'll give me away for sure.

So I'll take two out of the three medallions of chicken I was given, cut them in half and then eat those. And only those. Move the noodles around a little and then drink an entire glass of water. Talk to Gwen a lot, not only to distract everyone from the fact that I'm not eating, but to make her feel better.

"So," My aunt clapped her hands together, much to cheery for my mood. "-why don't you tell me about these new special boys in your lives."

I heard Beck groan from the other side of Gwen and I smiled.

"His name is David. He's a really tall Asian cutie pie and he loves art; just like me! He's super sweet and loves me no matter what I do, even when I jump to conclusions and said that he was moving to Japan even though he was just going to visit his grandmother, and oh! He brought me back a commitment ring, look, look, look! "

That was barely understandable. I swear to Santa her and Cat could be related sometimes.

Which isn't too far fetched considering she's adopted.

Nevertheless, Lea smiled that mother-like smile she always wore even though she's clearly not our mother and got a closer look at Gwen's finger, investigating the ring. "He sounds wonderful. And the ring is beautiful, Gwenny." She turned to me. "What about you, sweetheart?"

Yay, perfect excuse to stop eating this mega delicious amazing- I mean, awfully putrid smelling chicken. "Sean's really sweet and everything I've ever wanted in a guy. He's perfect."

Short, sweet, and to the point. That's how I roll.

I skate the al dente noodles across my plate to the three o'clock position and take a rather large sip of water.

Gwen talks more about David and about the art show and tells Aunt Lea that she won and after dinner she'll have to show her the trophy. This kid is really excited that this lady is going to be staying with us for awhile. I'm happy she's staying here too, but for all the wrong reasons.

Yeah. Precious Auntie Lea doesn't know about my past issues of the toilet and food variety.

Scooting the uneaten food through the non-cream based sauce, I feel Beck's eyes burning a whole through my forehead.

Can't let him catch on. I just can't.

"This is really good chicken." I smile, shoving one more piece than I had planned into my mouth.

Great job, fatty.


	57. The Queen of France

**Aly's POV**

Ugh, I thought that dinner would never end. I really hope Lea doesn't cook stuff like that every night that she stays here. But I know she will.

My stomach's not going to be able to take it.

Once the other's plates were empty and mine was somewhat not full, Aunt Lea cleared it all for us. Gwen looked like she wanted to help clean up our mess, but our dear aunt was having none of that. "Sweetie, just sit down. I've got it!" I guess she wanted to make things seem as normal as possible and dote on us like any aunt would. Or maybe she wanted to pretend like she was our mommy.

Hey, if she wants to do the cleaning and stuff we don't want to do, more power to her.

After everything was in the dishwasher, Aunt Lea spun back around to look at us. "I have to drop your parents off at my house. You three will be okay by yourselves for a while, right?"

Uh, yeah. We're actually better when we're by ourselves. Ask anyone.

"Sure," I said with a small smile.

She grinned and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, most likely to go see if the parentals were ready to leave. While I'm kind of skeptical about whether or not they'd actually get better at that boozer help place, at least it would get them out of our hair for a week or two. Hopefully more. We never actually got a set time for their return. Maybe they don't even know.

But I was sick of thinking of those two. I had bigger things to worry about.

Bigger things being Beck, of course.

He's onto me. I can tell by how he was constantly eyeing me while I pushed my pasta around on my plate. And of course, when he said, "Isn't there an episode of Glee you could watch on the DVR, Gwen?"

That meant he wanted to distract her.

Gwen perked up upon hearing those words and skedaddled off into the living room. And then there were two.

"Aly." Beck sat back down in the chair across from me. "You barely ate anything. Tell me what's going on."

You can still get away with it, Allison. You can. "Nothing, Beckett. Everything that happened tonight sort of freaked me out and made me feel all sickish. I'm just not hungry. I'm fine."

I would never be thankful that my father punched my sister in the face. That's horrible. But I couldn't help but feel a little glad that I had an excuse. One that Beck apparently bought. It was a legitimate excuse.

"Okay..." Beck gave me a look. A look that even though he was silent, he said a thousand words. "Just... You know you can talk to me, right? Gwen too? If anything's going on?"

Oh Beck, why must you do this to me?

"I'm fine, Beck. Really." I smiled at my brother a little and he slowly smiled back. He flicked a piece of hair out of my face and stood up to join Gwen in the living room. I followed.

I had a feeling Beck didn't completely believe me. I guess I couldn't blame him, considering his hunch was completely true. I'd just have to be more careful this time around. After all that's happened, I didn't want to worry my siblings for no reason.

Especially since Beck's got his play in four days and Gwen just got assaulted by our ass of a father.

Gwen had picked the regionals episode of Glee to watch, since it was one of her favorites. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that it's the episode that Kurt and Blaine get together and she's a major Klaine shipper. Of course not.

As she rewound the Klaine kiss for the twentieth time and Beck and I were getting ready to revoke her Glee privileges, I realized I still had a gut full of fatty chicken that I needed to get rid of.

"Gwen, we've watched them make out a dozen times," Beck said, reaching for the remote gripped in her hands. "I have nothing against gay guys, but after watching this scene a thousand times, it just gets old."

"But it's so mega cute!" Gwen pulled the remote back toward her, and by the look on her face, she looked like she'd rip Beck's hair out if he took the remote from her. "Just one more time and I won't rewind it anymore! I promise!"

Pfft. She's broken that promise more than once.

As they continued to bicker, I took it as the perfect chance to slink out of the room and into the bathroom upstairs. It was harder to hear the flush in the living room from that bathroom.

Even though Beck and Gwen were all the way downstairs and Aunt Lea had left with the parentals a while ago, I still turned the sink on full blast. You know, just in case Beck noticed my absence and followed me up here to investigate.

I took another look at myself in the mirror above the sink and was disgusted by the fat, fat girl I saw staring back at me.

This is for the best, Allison.

You'd think you'd get used to the feeling of sticking your finger down your throat after doing it so many times, but you really don't. And vomiting is never fun. It never gets easier. But I needed to do it.

After flushing the chicken remains down and weakly standing back up, I looked at myself in the mirror. Obviously I didn't lose any weight just from that, but I knew that the results would be evident in a matter of days.

And that made me feel great, even if I was a shade paler.

I put some powder that matched my skin tone on my face so I didn't look so pale and fixed my hair where I messed it up from holding it back. After wiping a smudge of throw-up off of the corner of my mouth and turning the sink off, I took a breath and made the journey down the steps and into the kitchen. After that, I had more than earned a big glass of water.

As I walked back into the living room, I had apparently missed more of what happened downstairs than I thought, since Beck was no longer on the couch and no longer in sight.

As Gwen rewinded the stupid boy on boy kiss scene for the thousandth time, I hopped onto the couch. "Where's Beckett?" I took a sip of the water, thankfully washing at least a little bit of the nasty taste of my bile away.

Gwen shrugged, not looking away from the flat screen TV. "He went into the Stupid Streak. Didn't really say much about why."

That's weird. He usually at least explains himself before he leaves to get something. Or go someplace. Or whatever.

And as if on cue, our brother walked back through the front door and toward the entrance to the living room. He had a duffel bag full of stuff, and since he didn't bother zipping it, I could see it was mostly some clothes and toiletries.

God, I'm pretty sure he had more hair stuffs than both Gwen and I combined.

"Beck?" I twisted around, sat my cup on the end table, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Are you running away from home?" Gwen asked, spinning around as well. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Please don't. You can't leave me alone with Aly! She'll destroy me without you here to keep her from killing me!"

I lightly slapped her arm. Usually I would have hit her far harder, but I believe our bastard of a father already gave her enough of that.

"Ack, you see?"

I rolled my eyes while Beck gave her a little grin. "I'm the only sane one in this family. I'm not running away."

"Then what's with the stuff?" she asked.

Beck looked down at the bag, then back up. "I'm going to stay in the house for a while. I think I need to be here."

Beck descended up the steps and Gwen gave me a colon capital D smile. "Omigosh! Beck's back in the house! Even if it is just for until Mom and Dad come back! Isn't that all kinds of awesome, Aly?"

I nodded and gave her a somewhat convincing smile. She went back to watching her show, and she actually watched it. No more rewinding. I guess even she got sick of the Klaine kissing. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the episode, though.

I was too busy thinking about how Beck had been looking at me the entire time he said that last thing.

This is going to be far harder than I thought.

/ /

Gwen didn't even make it to the end of the episode before sprawling out on the couch and dozing off. Luckily, I was on the other end, so she didn't fall asleep on me and drool on my arm or any of her usual gross I've decided to fall asleep while watching TV with people stuff.

Aunt Lea still hadn't come back. I suppose she was helping our parents get settled in at her place and packing her stuff so she could stay in our guest room. Or maybe she was beating the crap out of them for being such gigantic morons and for hurting their children and for constantly getting wasted.

Lea would never do that, but it's fun to pretend.

I turned the television off, which left the lamp in the corner of the room as the only source of light left in our living room. Checking my PearPhone, I saw that it was almost ten thirty. She at least stayed up later than usual. By like half an hour.

I heard Beck stomp down the steps in his big old combat boots and stop behind the couch. "She asleep?" he quietly asked, walking over to perch on the armrest by where she was lying.

"Out like a light."

"I can't blame her." He ran a hand gently through her short hair and added, "Kid's had a rough day."

"There's an understatement." I rolled my eyes, but it was kind of hard, since my eyelids were drooping. How could I be tired already? I'm a night person... But this wasn't an average day, I suppose. "I think I'm gonna turn in, too."

"We all need some shut eye," Beck muttered, and I could tell he was tired, too. Because he's the best big brother ever, Beck gently scooped tiny Gwen into his arms and started lugging her up the steps. I was ahead of him.

Gwen started mumbling, so I turned around and started slowly walking up the steps backwards. Luckily, I was good at that kind of stuff.

Gwen snuggled her head into Beck's chest and mumbled, "Mmm, yes, Puck. I would love to go out with you. As long as you don't get me all preggo and chizz."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing in her peaceful face, and Beck had his usual, I'm trying not to laugh but I still find that hilarious, face on. He makes it a lot when he's with Jade.

"Dude, was it this funny the first time you heard her talk in her sleep?"

Beck nodded, still wearing that same expression.

I looked back down at my sister as I continued to walk backwards. She had apparently stuck to her diet, because I remember that a few weeks ago, the baby blue T-shirt she was wearing was kind of tight, and now it was significantly looser. I also couldn't help but notice that her jeans were a little baggier than they had been two weeks ago. Thankfully, they weren't baggy enough to slide off or anything. That would be awkward, with Beck holding her and all.

Well, awkward for him. And awkward for her, when I'd tell her the next morning just to embarrass her.

But I'm proud of her.

I wish I could lose weight the innocent way.

We finally arrived on the second level, and as Beck took a second to re adjust his grip on Gwen to make sure he didn't drop her, I took a second to look at her bruised eye. Her face had been perfect before our father tarnished it with his fist.

I completely meant what I said about him and our mother.

But we'd get a break from them. At least for a while. I certainly wanted nothing to do with them. I'm pretty sure Beck feels the same way. I think even Gwen might feel that way. As she should. Because none of us deserve their crap. Especially her.

"I'm the queen of France," Gwen grumbled as Beck carried her into her room and laid her on her bed.

I leaned against her doorway, smiling ever so slightly at her as she subconsciously grabbed Walter the manatee and snuggled him.

"You sure are, Gwenny. You sure are."


	58. See the Sea Glass

**happy independence day!**

**let's read some good old american fanfiction to celebrate our freedom, shall we?**

* * *

**Aly's POV**

I'm dying. I'm simply dying.

My throat feels like it's closing up.

The acid from the vomit more than likely burned my throat yesterday, considering I purged twice.

No chorus for me today I guess...

Blah.

Why am I complaining? This just means I'm strong. I can live through a sore throat, I can't live through being fat. No sir.

A knock on the bathroom door repeated several times before the certain someone decided to speak up. "Al, you've been in there long enough."

Go away, Beckett. I have a precise schedule that I must follow. If I do not stay in this bathroom for another four minutes, then I'll go downstairs and Aunt Lea will make me eat some of whatever she made for breakfast. But If I do stay in here, I'll scurry out the door and say, 'Sorry! I don't want to be late.' and grab a very healthy ninety calorie banana.

"I'm still doing my hair!"

"Do it in your room!"

Ugh. I forgot how difficult it is living with him. It was always a hassle between me and him with the bathroom. Gwen always wakes up earlier than us, even on school days, so she claims the bathroom facilities first. After her it's pretty much a fight for the bathroom, Aly verse Beck.

Two more minutes, then eat a banana, grab a bottle of water and be on your merry way to performing arts high school. And I do have a plan for lunch, muhaha. I plan to get a salad, which I don't have to worry about dressing because I never eat that anyway what with the dairy in it, and then complain that the lettuce is all wilted and gross.

Unf, Aly are you good.

"Allison! Seriously, get out now."

I sighed and rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

One more minute.

I looked back into the mirror and scowled at my reflection.

I am very ugly and belong in a ugly home for uglies like me.

**Gwen's POV**

So I think Aunt Lea should become our official mother, instead of just being our aunt.

For one, she's super interested in my life. She kept asking me about David while I ate my breakfast, and saying that he must be a fine boy since I speak about him so highly.

Hehe, David's fine in more ways than one.

Second, Lea knew we have to pick up Jade in the morning, so we don't have a lot of time to eat a legit breakfast, so she made us French toast.

Well, all of us except Aly. Even though it wouldn't have mattered whether or not she could eat it because Beck is still trying to get her out of the bathroom.

Maybe if they woke up earlier, like me, this wouldn't be a problem. Waking up early, for the win.

Speaking of my sister, I her footsteps travel down the stairs and through the hallway and eventually into the kitchen. "Hey," I greeted, shoving the last piece of delicious french-y-licious toast into my mouth.

She smiled and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Morning, my queen."

Queen?

"Thanks. But I didn't know I was a queen."

Aly closed the fridge and almost smiled, "Last night, you were sleep talking again, you mentioned something about being the queen of France."

I laughed. This sleep talking thing is a lot of fun to hear about in the morning. Well, unless you walk in while you brother is just finding out about your sister being at

a drinking party and it turns out you're one of the reasons she got caught.

Then it's not a lot of fun to hear about.

"Oh! Allison! Do you want me to make you anything?" My aunt enthusiastically gripped a pan and held it up.

Aly frowned and grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket, "No, it's okay. I don't want to be late." Before picking up her bag, she gave our aunt a quick kiss and headed out of the kitchen.

Not even oats? My sister loves oats. Almost as much as she loves bananas.

Oh well. Sucks to be her, not getting any amazing pro breakfast.

I slid off the kitchen stool and grabbed my bag as well. "I should get going too,"

Lea nodded, giving me a kiss goodbye, "Have a good day!" She called out just as Beck was arriving downstairs.

My mom never told us to have a good day.

And that is why Lea should become our new mother.

/

"Can we get smoothies at Groovy Smoothie after school today?" We had just picked Jade up at her house, and surprisingly there was no screaming when she exited the house. She did however get a look at my eye, but she didn't say anything. She knew it would only make me more upset if attention was drawn to it.

Aly texted something on her phone and then looked up with her eyebrow raised. "Do you even have any money?"

"No. But the smoothies always taste groovier when Beck pays for them." I stuck my tongue out.

That was pure fact, anyway. Every time Beck buys something edible, it tastes ten times better than when I purchase it with my own money.

I guess that's just like, how things work.

"You're an idiot. And I eat idiots for breakfast." My sister smirked, poking me in the hip.

I scoffed. "Pffft. You barely ate breakfast."

Beck stared into the backseat from the rearview mirror, "You didn't eat breakfast? We can stop off at Skybucks if you-"

"Did you not see the banana I had in my hands? That was breakfast." She rolled her eyes and sank into the seat a little further, avoiding Beck's eyes.

Aly's really crabby this morning. I wonder what's got her knickers in a nut...

The vast teenage car filled parking lot came into view and Beck turned in and parked.

"One and a half more years of this and I am outta here." Jade said closing her door.

I sighed. "Lucky, I have three and a half more years."

Beck ruffled my hair and intertwined fingers with his girlfriend. "Don't worry, Gwen. It'll pass by quick."

I sure hope so. And after that I'll be a famous artist, traveling the world and such. Hurray for Gwendolyn.

Soon enough I was at my locker with Als. "Aren't you gonna put your books and stuff away in your own locker?"

"Nah. I figure I'll just chuck some of these in yours." She grinned and threw a Broadway Theatrics text book in. Oh great, now I have my books in here and her books.

"-Besides, I didn't have homework last night, so it's cool." If it would be up to my sister, she wouldn't go to school at all. She'd just stay home and dance all day.

Then again, if it were up to any teen, school wouldn't exist.

Two hands were suddenly brought down on my shoulders and I almost jumped a little.

"Hey Gwen." I turned around to see my awfully tall boyfriend's eyebrows

crumple together and his jaw drop a bit. "Oh my god, what happened to your eye?" The alarm in his voice was almost masked by his immense concern.

"I, uh, well, Aly was dancing in my room, you know using my shelf as a ballet bar and everything, and when she turned with her hand in the air, it sort of hit me in the face. Really hard like."

I turned back around and saw Aly leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Jeez, Aly," David teased and my sister just let out a small, "Yeah,"

Beck, Jade, and for some reason Sean, came over to see us seconds before the warning bell rang off. "Look what we found." Jade smirked, shoving Sean a little towards Aly.

"Hey, baby," And they kissed, not caring if Beck was giving them an 'I disapprove of your PDA' look.

"Beck, do you have rehearsal today?" I asked, distracting him from looking at our sister sucking face with her boy toy.

He focused back on me and smiled. "Yeah, three more days until opening night, so the director wants us to be ready."

My brother is one of the best actors in Hollywood Arts, he's always ready.

And hopefully this Friday night would be better than last Friday night. Shudder at the thought of said night.

"Well, I don't wanna be late and have detention again," Oh hey, not playing tongue wars with Sean any more, Aly?

I nodded in agreement and Beck kissed us both on our foreheads.

Sean's class was in the other direction, so he and Aly kissed goodbye, not like they haven't kissed enough in the last two minutes and headed off.

So now I get to walk to class with my boyfriend and my sister.

Ugh, class.

At least it was Art.

Upon entering the art room almost being late, David and I got partnered up for today's assignment of painting something that referenced Van Gogh. It was quite lucky that I got paired up with my boyfriend. Yay!

"Hey, David. On a scale of one to ten, how good is my skin?"

I had been waiting to ask David that, ever since Aly told me my beauty mark held me back from getting a perfect ten. Curse her.

"Eleven." He painted a stroke of yellow on the canvas and smiled.

But that's not...Oh! He's so clever. Insert less than three sign here.

I blushed. "Thanks, sweetums."

David turned slowly and lifted my chin, a stared at my black eye. "Even with your hurt eye, your still as beautiful as ever." Our lips collided and our teacher coughed, reminding us to get back to our assignments.

I didn't exactly ask that question because of my black eye.

But, I feel a little bad that I had to lie to him. Well I didn't have too, but he would probably get really mad and then my day would once again be ruined because of something having to do with my parents.

He believed my lie so easily, though, because he trusts me enough not to lie to him.

Maybe I really should tell him.

Ugh. I don't know.

**Aly's POV Again**

I couldn't go back to my locker this morning. I didn't want to find another note saying how fat I was getting, because believe me, I already know.

But that's gonna change soon.

And whoever wrote that note is gonna see that and back off before I kick them in the temple. Yes, I can reach that high.

For some reason, in class we were talking about the future. Which made me think back to this morning, when Jade and Gwen were discussing how long they had until they graduated. It's two and a half years for me, and maybe I'll be a choreographer, like Laurieanne Gibson.

Ya' know, once, when I was little, we went to the beach, and for some unknown reason, I swallowed a little smooth rock. I think it was because Beck had told me it was sea glass. I mistook the sea part for s-e-e and thought if I ate it, it would give me the power to see the future.

Now I wonder if the see glass is still in my tummy. Maybe next time I throw up I'll be able to see my future. And then I'll watch as my future slowly travels down the toilet.

'You can talk to me, right? Gwen too? If anything's going on?' My brother's voice rang in my head like one of those annoying ring tones people get.

But it's not true. I can't talk to him about a lot of things. I can't just waltz on up to him and say, 'oh, Beck, I'm really insanely fat, so I've taken up my nasty little habit again, please refrain from sending me to a therapist.'

Yeah, that'll go over well.


	59. And The Plot Thickens

**Aly's POV**

Lunch rolled around sooner than it usually did. Not really, but it felt like it. When you're dreading something, it always comes far too quickly.

I ordered my plain salad from Festus the weird Grub Truck guy and slowly walked toward my usual lunch table. If I avoid the cherry tomatoes and croutons and complain about the wilted lettuce, just like I had planned, I should be fine. And after seeing that Beck was nowhere in sight, I knew it'd be even easier to eat lightly.

"Hey," I greeted, taking a seat between Jade and Robbie. "Where's Beck and Cat?"

"Weheawsaw," Gwen, seated between Tori and Jade, said with a mouthful of turkey wrap.

"Ugh, Gwendolyn. Must you talk with your mouth full?" I cringed in disgust.

She swallowed and asked, "Does it bother you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then yes. I must." She smirked and I threw a cherry tomato at her.

"So, they're having rehearsals during lunch now?" I poked at my salad with my fork but didn't bother bringing anything up to my mouth.

"You actually understood what she said?" Robbie asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "I've lived with Miss Manners over there for fourteen years. After a while, you start to learn what she's saying, even with a mouthful of chewed slop."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me and Tori patted her on the shoulder. "Aww, come on, Aly. Give Gwen a break. You already smacked her in the face and make her eye all purplish!"

I would have corrected little miss protect the innocent on that, just to one up her, but I knew I couldn't do that to Gwen. So I just grumbled nonsense and continued poking at my salad.

"So how have Cat and Beck been doing at rehearsals?" André asked Jade, knowing she had been there during most of their rehearsals.

Jade shrugged. "They've been pretty good. Cat keeps putting off practicing the final kiss scene, though."

"Why?" Robbie asked.

Jade shrugged again, drinking some of her coffee. "How should I know? I just wish she'd do it already."

Glitter Gal raised an oh so perfect eyebrow at Jade. "Okay, why is it that you never freak out about Cat being around Beck?"

"Because Cat never rubbed my boyfriend!" Jade spat back, glaring at her.

Gwen looked confused. "Pardon?"

Oh. I guess Gwen hasn't heard the entire story. Maybe that's why she never hated Vega for doing what she did.

And no, it wasn't just rubbing our brother.

Jade apparently didn't want to retell the story, because she went back to eating. She looked over at me, seeing that my salad had barely been eaten. "What up, Aly? Your salad suck or something?"

I looked up and nodded. "Yeah. The lettuce is all limp and janky."

Jade grabbed my plastic fork and stabbed the leafy greens, which crunched in response. She looked back up at me and raised a pierced eyebrow. "Doesn't sound so limp to me."

Crap. "It still doesn't taste good."

"Plain lettuce is never good, yet you've never had a problem with it before." She pointed at it and ordered, "Eat."

"Jade, don't be bossy," Tori said, leaning into André a bit, who wrapped his arm around her waist in response. "If Aly doesn't want to eat her gross salad, then you can't make her. You're her friend, not her mother."

"Don't tell me what to do, Vega," Jade told her, glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to boss people around, but it's not okay for me?"

"No, because you're full of chizz!" As they kept arguing with each other, I took it as an opportunity to sneak away and throw out my barely touched salad.

After pushing the front doors open, I thought back to a few minutes prior. I guess Tori was trying to be a good friend (or whatever. I don't know what the hell to call her) by defending me, but I don't need defending. Especially against Jade.

Jade is one of the few people who knows about my past 'habit', as I like to call it. For weeks during lunch, she and Beck would constantly look at me to make sure I didn't cut my meals into a million tiny pieces so it'd look like I ate more or sneak off to throw up what little I had eaten. Every time I looked ready to just throw my food at Sinjin, Jade gave me this stomach-churning look, like she'd do bad things to me in my sleep if I didn't just eat something and keep it down. I guess it was sweet. You know, for Jade.

But she didn't need to be so concerned. I was going to be fine.

I was going to be beautiful.

But I didn't just come inside to dispose of the three pieces of lettuce I had managed to eat. I wanted to see what the chizz was up with Cat not wanting to kiss Beck. It can't be because she's repulsed by him. Even though I'm definitely not attracted to him (God, that's something to think about when I want to induce vomiting) I am aware that he is handsome. I'd have to be, considering half the girls in my classes are always telling me how sexy they think he is.

Yeah, like I want to hear that.

But there has to be a reason. It can't be because of Jade, because it's very clear that Jade doesn't care. No, there has to be another reason. And I'm going to find out.

After I take care of something.

/ /

Ugh, I always hate standing back up after throwing up. My legs always feel weird and it takes a second of walking it off before I feel somewhat better. But the walk to the Black Box, which is where I was guessing Beck and Cat were, did the trick.

I was right outside the door when I heard, "Cat, c'mon, it's the only scene we haven't rehearsed and the show's in three days. It's the most important one in the play! There's a reason it's called KISS For a Miss."

"I know, but... I can't!"

I flung the doors open to see Cat staring down at her script sadly while Beck was running his hand through his hair, all stressed-like. He looked up and saw me, so he tried to smile, though I could tell he was still way stressed. "Hey, Aly. Aren't you supposed to be at-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I quickly say, waving him off. I didn't come here to talk to him. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that Gwen's in the nurse's office."

Beck looked both confused and concerned. "Why? Is her eye bothering her again?"

I nodded. "I think so. She wants you to be in there with her when the school nurse looks at it."

"Yeah, of course." Beck sat his script down on one of the folding chairs and ran out of the room, leaving me and Cat alone.

"Oh no, is it really that bad?" Cat asked, looking worried.

I shook my head. "Gwen's fine. Her eye still looks all gross, but it stopped hurting last night. I just needed to get Beck out of here so we could talk alone."

Cat's brows scrunched together. "Why didn't you just tell him that?"

"Because it's fun to mess with him." I rolled my eyes and smirked. I can't wait to laugh at Beckett the next time I see him.

"Oh." Cat nodded, but still looked confused. "What do you want to talk about?"

I motioned for her to sit down and I sat next to her. "Rumor is, you won't kiss my brother. I want to get to the bottom of it. Is it because of Jade? Is it his breath? Are you afraid you'll lean too close and you'll get sucked into that jungle he calls hair?"

The redhead gasped, looking horrified. "Can that happen?"

Oh, Cat. You make Gwen seem less stupid.

"No. Just tell me what's up."

Cat sighed, avoiding eye contact with me. "I just... It feels wrong."

"Cat, Jade doesn't care-"

"I know. I don't mean like that. I meant wrong just for me."

Now she's just confusing me. More than usual.

"It would feel weird kissing Beck in front of so many people because, um... This guy I like is going to be in the audience."

"This is about a guy?" Since when is Cat shy about boys? Usually, you can't get her to shut up about them. "Who's the lucky dog?"

"... I have to go pluck my eyebrows!" Cat blurted out, dashing out the doors and leaving me by myself.

Well, that was random. Even for Cat.

This guy she likes, he has to be someone I know, or else she wouldn't have avoided telling me.

Could her mystery man be a certain Robert Shapiro?

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

My next class was cancelled for the day, because my teacher ate bad eggs for breakfast and got sick, at it was too late to find a sub, so that meant I got a free period! Woo hoo!

But David still had to go to his not cancelled class, so I couldn't spend it hanging with him. Not woo hoo.

Class hadn't actually started yet for all the other suckers who had non-barfing teachers, so the hallways were still full as I sat on the steps. I pulled my sketchbook out of my backpack and started doodling a picture of Duncan and Courtney from Total Drama. My DeviantArt watchers are going to love this.

I heard a scoff, shortly followed by a "What up with your eye, midget?" I looked up, only to be greeted by Olivia Jackson's ugly mug standing over me. I didn't feel bad saying that, since her face was still all bruised and front toothless.

"You're seriously going to make fun of _my_ face?" I confidently said, smirking. Wow, I'm never like this with anybody else. Even people just as mean as her. I guess she just brings out my inner Aly.

Liv glared at me. "Thhut up!" Oooh, still rocking the lisp, are we? She suddenly smirked and said, "I haven't theen Allithon in a while. Make thure thhe got my note, 'kay?"

"Whatevs," I grumbled, not really caring what chizz-face Liv had to say. She walked off and the bell rang, meaning there were only five minutes until class started for everyone else. Most everyone left, and I continued drawing.

After a second, I thought back to what Liv had said. She left Aly a note? Could this be the same note she acted all weird about the other day? No wonder Aly reacted so strangely. Olivia certainly didn't slip an invitation to her next slumber party in her locker.

I need to take a look-see at that note. Something smells rotten at Hollywood Arts.

Beck came around the corner and when he saw me, he ran towards me and crouched down. "Gwen, there you are!" He grabbed my face and started twisting it around to look at it. Um. Okay. "How's your eye? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

You're popping my personal space bubble, Beckett. "I feel exactly the same as I did the last time I saw you," I said, getting Beck's hands off of my face. "But thanks for the concern, Nurse Beck."

I giggled at my super funny nickname for him as he sat down next to me. "But Aly said it was hurting again..."

Oh, Aly. What are you up to this time? "Aly also told me that mommies and daddies order babies online. I didn't find out the truth until I was twelve."

Beck smiled, remembering the look of horror on my face when I did find out where babies come from. "True... Speaking of Aly, how was she at lunch? Did she eat okay?"

Somebody's a little too concerned about their little sisters. "Uh, not really. Why?"

Beck sighed, looking down at the tile beneath his boots. "I'm worried about her. She's been acting like she did when..."

He drifted off, and I poked him. "When, Beck?" He didn't answer, and I took a minute to think. No, he can't mean when... "No, Beck. She wouldn't do that. No. No way."

"I don't like to think about it either, Gwen, but... I think it might be true."

She had better not.

I don't think any of us could handle it if she were doing that to herself again.


	60. Shattered Promises

**Aly's POV**

"Cat's got a crush, Cat's got a crush, Cat's got a crush, yeah yeah yeah yeah..." I sang what little raspy notes I could, seeing how my throat isn't in the best shape right now.

My next class is Dramatic Acting, but, I really don't feel like going. My head feels all light and dizzy and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have thrown up the small amount of lettuce that I ate. But it was worth it. I'm clean and strong and pink and shiny inside now.

Whoops. There's that light headed-ness again.

I leaned against a locker and grabbed the unlocky hinge thing to keep myself from landing on the floor.

I haven't felt like this in a super long time. I've forgotten how cool it felt.

You see, when you don't eat a lot, but yack it all up, you're body doesn't have anything in it. At all.

So you get a little tipsy, like being drunk.

Hm, this must be why I like drinking so much.

Maybe I should go to the nurse and lay down before I get caught skipping class and someone call's my parents.

Bah. My parents. My parents wouldn't care and end up calling Lea who wouldn't know what to do. Poor Aunt Lea, she doesn't know the dangers of poor bulimic Allison Jane.

But anyway, back to my Cat crushing on Robbie song. "Cat and Robbie sitting in a car, are they kissing yes they are."

Oh damn, Robbie doesn't have a car. Or he did. But two guys jacked it.

I let go of the locker hinge and tried my luck at standing. Oh come on, Aly. Get a hold of yourself. You're strong remember? Strong enough to beat the dizziness.

One foot in front of the other.

There you go.

"Aly?" Oh crap.

"Hey there, Gwen."

My little sister moved closer to me, and then Beck also appeared. "Beck? Shouldn't you guys like, be in class or something?"

Beck looked really serious, and Gwen's purple eye was full of concern. Well, not just the purple one, but you get what I'm saying.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked, arms crossed.

Seriously, I should be. So should Gwen though. "I have a really bad headache, so I was going to the nurse, actually."

"You probably have a headache from not eating breakfast, we could ditch and go for Groovy Smoothies and muffins." Beck offered, smiling.

Something's up. They have to know. Beck doesn't just offer to let Gwendolyn and I skip.

That's more of a Jade thing.

"It's cool really. I just, uh, wanna go lie down."

Ignoring their statements and interrogative sentences, I pushed past and made my way to the nurse.

"Nurse O'Dell?" I peered into the cream colored, hospital looking room.

She smiled brightly. "Hello, Ms. Oliver. Haven't seen you in quite sometime." Nurse O'Dell has always been loved at HA, she's just so nice. The nurse at my last school was a mean, crabby old lady who didn't even like kids. Why work at a school if you don't like kids?

"Yeah. Uh, can I lie down? I feel really dizzy."

The gray haired lady pointed to the far end of the room with two brown-ish colored beds, "What have you eaten today, Allison?"

"A banana and a little bit of my salad at lunch." That's a lie. I had half a banana and none of my salad.

But this was the same nurse who called me in for questioning when the rumors (that actually happened to be true, go figure) spread that I was a puker, so she'd be on to me if I said 'nothing'.

"All right. But only for this period."

I mouthed 'thank you' and stumbled over to the not so comfortable but better than a school desk bed. I think this room is spinning, but I'm pretty sure that's just me.

But- I really hope Gwen and Beck made it to class.

I know it's like, they're job as siblings to worry about me or something, but they shouldn't have to.

Beck needs to worry about his play, making sure he's performing his best, which isn't very hard for me.

Gwen needs to worry about her Art work, because we all know she's going to make it as some type of artist someday. Oh, and she should probably worry about her eye too.

I don't want to stress them both out or anything. It's not fair to them.

And Sean...well, I'm not sure he kept up with the gossip in ninth grade to know about my habit. Was he even in Hollywood Arts in ninth grade? But still, it's not like I'm doing this for him.

Some girls do different things to make themselves thin enough for the boys they like, but that's not the reason I did it back then, or the reason I did it now.

I want to be able to live up to the expectations of Hollywood stunning. I want to be more amazing and awesome on the outside as I am on the inside.

Oh, that sounded vain.

Fat hogs like me aren't allowed to sound vain.

/

"Ms. Oliver, I think it's time for you to go now," A pair of hands gently shook me, waking me up.

Apparently, I had slept through the last two periods of the day. Awesome.

I swung my legs off the bed. "Sorry I slept more than I was supposed to...guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

The nurse chuckled a bit before sending me on my way. "Try to get lots of sleep tonight. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

I nodded and made my way to my locker, no longer feeling light headed. I had gotten a missed alert on my phone, but it was just Sean saying that he had an immediate football practice starting seventh period and ending at five, so he could meet me at my locker.

But you know of course Beck, Jade and Gwen had to be standing there waiting and chizz.

"Hey guys," I studied their faces, each one looking a mixture of concerned and angry.

Well, Gwen looked angry 'cause I pretty much blew her off for Dramatic Arts, causing her to sit next to the kid who smelled like soup and fritos.

"Where were you?" Jade demanded.

Ugh. She's in front of my locker. "Nurses. I was sleeping." I motioned her to move aside, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Andre and Tori are coming over. We were all grouped to do a scene for Sikowitz."

Oh hurray, the table will be full and I can sneak away to my room and dance.

I opened my locker with a secretive smile. "Fun chizz."

Gwen tightened her ponytail, even though I had instructed her many times to leave her hair down. Hey, it looked better down. "Beck was thinking of taking us to dinner." She grinned.

Ew. No. "We've been out to eat, like eight times in the past month. Besides, Aunt Lea loves to cook for people."

Gwen gave Beck a sad eyed look, "But he was gonna take us to Pizza Nosh. You love the salads they have there."

Oh my god, Gwendolyn. I'm too fat to eat salad right now. Give it a rest, "Look. I don't want to go out, okay? If you guys do, more power to you. Just leave me home." The slamming sound of my locker echoed through the almost empty hall.

Gwen sniffled and moved behind Beck. "Gwen-"

Without word, she tightened her grip on her bag and started walking to the exit.

Beck and Jade followed after her, not bothering to give me the slightest look, leaving me alone in the hallway.

What's wrong with me?

Oh yeah, I'm cranky because I've barely eaten in the past two days and because my throat hurts from throwing up too much and now I'm taking my anger out on my innocent little sister. That's what's wrong with me.

The car ride was awkward. No one really said anything.

That is, until we got out of the car. "Aly."

I took this golden moment of speaking time to apologize. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell, Gwenny."

She shook her head. "I don't care about that. Liv Jackson said to make sure you got her note. What did it say?"

Make sure I got her note...then that means she's the one who sent me the note telling me of how 'tubby' I was getting. If I wasn't already in a bad mood, I'd probably thank her.

I know that sounds janky, but hey, she made me realize of how bad I was letting myself go.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I looked at Beck and Jade, who actually didn't know what she was talking about. But the note was in my pocket. I kept it there in case I ate too much or didn't want to purge.

"Let me see it." Since when did Gwen get so confrontational?

I held my pocket defensively, and that of course tipped her off where it was hidden.

My sister slowly walked up to me, but I couldn't run away. I was frozen, like my legs had been glued to the ground. Motionless. I didn't even swat her hand away when she went into my pocket and stole the crumpled piece of paper out.

Gwen read it and raised a hand to her mouth. "Is this what's causing you to-"

I threw my hands up and screamed, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Beck ran to Gwen and Jade ran to me, forcing my hands down. "Aly, calm down!"

"How can I calm down, Jade! I'm fat again. Fat, fat, fat!"

In the heat of the moment, Andre and Tori arrived, not that I knew it was them, I only heard the rumbling of Andre's car engine.

"You've been doing it again, haven't you?" Jade's bright blue eyes were staring straight into my brown ones. Straight into my soul. It's like you could see every toilet, every avoided meal, and even the see glass in my stomach.

Jade took my silence as an answer and slowly let go off my hands. Too bad, because those were the only things keeping me up. I can't remember what happened after that, because I think I passed out.

I'm sorry I broke my promise.

**Gwen's POV**

Everybody was rushing. Aly fell to the dirt floor with a soft thud and Beck ran into the house to get Aunt Lea and Jade was actually hugging me and being nice, a side of her most people don't get to see and Tori and Andre were trying to figure out what happened.

Jade and I were kneeled down next to Aly when Lea came to take her to the hospital. "Stay here and wait by your phone," She instructed Beck as she carefully lifted my sister into the back of her car. She drove off and left us all there in suspense.

"Beck..." I called through sobs.

"She's gonna be fine, Gwen." But I knew he was unsure. Aly's been through this before, but there's not telling what a relapse is doing to her.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" I heard Tori whisper to Andre.

Guess someone has to tell her. I looked up at Beck, who was sitting next to Jade and holding his head in his hands.

"When Aly was Gwen's age, she had a eating disorder. She used to barely eat anything, and then when she did, she'd run up to the bathroom and throw it all back up. It went on for awhile, but then Aly finally got better. In certain cases, sometimes the smallest things can trigger a previous eating disorder and cause the person to relapse. In this case it would be the note she found in her locker."

Tori didn't say anything, but look on her face was enough. I swear she was almost tearing up, because I know I was.

Yeah, I'm seriously going to punch Olivia Jackson for the second time this term.


	61. We'll Get Through This

**Gwen's POV**

This isn't happening.

This isn't happening.

There's no way this is happening again.

It had been a while since Lea drove off to the hospital with my sister, but nobody really went inside. We just kind of stood in the middle of the driveway. Well, I was on my knees in the middle of the driveway. I didn't have the strength to get up.

"Gwen," Tori quietly said, stroking my head, seeming unsure of what to do.

After Jade helped me up, I suddenly regained my strength and the ability to use my body.

So I ran.

I didn't run into the house and into my room to hide or anything. I ran down the driveway and down the street, sobbing the whole time. I could kind of hear the others yelling my name, but I wasn't sure if any of them followed me. I just couldn't be around anyone at the time.

It wasn't the best way to react, since everyone was probably stressed out enough by that ordeal. But I needed to go someplace to be alone. I needed someplace to think, to cry.

To forget.

After running down several different winding sidewalks, I saw my destination in the horizon. It was a playground, an old one. One that my siblings and I sometimes played at when we were little.

Before life got so complicated.

I pushed the rusty old gate open and thankfully, nobody was there. Actually, not a lot of kids play in this old playground anymore. A few years ago, a nicer one was built about a block or two away, with safer equipment that was less likely to collapse on you.

The see saw that I used to love was in two pieces, since the wood was old and worn out. The slide had more rust spots on it than the fence and looked like it would burst into dust if you so much as looked at it funny. And on top of all that, the monkey bars were completely barless.

This old place is falling apart, just like my life.

I stopped running once I reached the old swing sets, which were probably the only thing left that didn't look like it had seen its final days. I practically fell into the seat, gripping the chain links holding it up to keep from toppling onto the cracked concrete. I used to do that all the time, especially when I got pushed off because Aly wanted a .turn.

Aly...

I hung my head and a fresh wave of tears trickled down my cheeks. How could she do that to herself again? How could she go back to that? My sister is in the hospital right now because she hasn't kept any food down since she got that note from that heartless whore.

I'm going to kill her. I'll kill her with my bare hands and chop off that stupid butt-length red hair of hers and set it on fire so I can burn her skanky corpse.

I'm exaggerating. I exaggerate when I'm upset. But she made my sister do something she never should have started doing again.

Olivia Jackson has messed with my family far too long. She's going to pay.

I was practically screaming, I was sobbing so loudly. All my life I had been a silent crier, but I guess the past few days have just made me want to scream. As if screaming would take away all the bad things that have happened in the past couple of weeks.

It didn't. But it made me feel a smudge less like I was going to explode.

I didn't swing in the swing. I just sort of sat it in. But with each sob, it made the chains rattle and shake. The whole set could have very well collapsed on me, but I didn't care.

I would at least be in the hospital, with my sister.

I heard footsteps that went from running to moderate walking. I heard the creak of the fence as it opened and shut. I heard the footsteps walk towards me. But I never looked up or opened my eyes. I was crying too hard to do so.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" the not so mysterious voice asked. I finally looked up.

My tears kind of blinded me, but the tan and black blur that I saw made me know who it was immediately.

"G-Go away, Beck," I harshly said, bowing my head back down. I never talked to him like that, but I wanted to be alone. Completely alone.

"Remember what I said at the hospital?" Though I couldn't see him, I heard him crouch down in front of me. "About how you'll never get a moment's peace with me and Aly in your life?"

"Well, Allison doesn't apparently want to be in either of our lives, since she keeps trying to starve herself to death," I bitterly said, and just saying something that harsh about my sister made more tears fall. They landed on my bare thighs, since I refused to look up at him again. "Why, Beck? Why does she keep doing this to herself? Doesn't she know how gorgeous she is? Did she not see how disgusting she looked the last time she did this?"

It's true. The first time this happened, Aly was all bony and frail-looking. Like she'd snap in two, like that old see saw did.

Beck didn't answer my questions. I guess he knew I wasn't really looking for answers.

"I don't know, Gwen. I don't know why anybody would do that to themselves, especially Aly." He gripped the chain links right under the spots I gripped on to keep from toppling over. "But she's going to get help."

"She got help the last time!" My head was still bent down. I refused to look him in the eye. I probably looked terrible. "An-And she's still doing it!"

"Gwen..."

I fought to catch my breath and blurted out, "I just want things to be like they were! Be-Before Mom and Dad got all liquor-happy, before Aly started going t-to Hollywood Arts and started destroying herself... Before everything started to fall apart..."

"Gwen," Beck quietly said, almost a whisper, as my cries somewhat softened. "Life sucks. I'm not going to lie. Stuff happens and you just want to go back to a simpler time..." I finally looked up at him, and I was shocked by what I saw. His eyes looked all shiny. But there was no way he was on the brink of crying. Beckett James Oliver never cries.

Then again, I never wail like a banshee, but here I am.

"But you can't do that. You have to face what's going on in your life, no matter how scary it is. When Aly gets home, she's going to need us more than ever." My bangs kind of fell over my still-blurry eyes, so Beck brushed them back. "I know all the stuff that's been going on lately has been rough, it's been rough for all of us. We just need to get through it, and help Aly. And now we've got Aunt Lea, André and Tori to help her too..."

"I'm sorry, Beck..." I bit my lip hard, but stopped before I drew blood. "I shouldn't have... I just..."

"You're allowed to freak out every once in a while... Especially after all this. Just warn me if you're gonna run off like that, okay? I'll stretch first." Beck kind of smirked, and the corner of my mouth kind of twitched, which was as close as I could get to smiling.

I sniffled, wiping my wet cheeks. "Th-Thanks. Y'know, for following me to make sure I didn't get hit by a car or anything."

He stood up, tucking his hands in his jean pockets. "That's what I'm here for." A giggle slipped out of my lips as I stood up. "I should probably text everybody. André's driving around looking for you."

I suddenly felt really guilty. Aly already fainted and was rushed to the hospital. The last thing they needed was me running off like a big crybaby.

Beck pulled out his PearPhone and started sending a mass text to Tori, Jade and André. I tried to stand up, but there was a crack in the concrete ground that I apparently didn't notice, because I stumbled on it and fell onto the ground. Just like I used to all those years ago. Beck turned back around and saw that I had fallen, so he tucked his phone away and immediately helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, as he pulled me up to my feet.

Taking a sharp breath through my teeth, I looked down at my palms, which I had landed on and gotten all scraped up, but they weren't too bad. I was wearing shorts, so my knees were skinned too. They were a lot worse. "Um, yeah, I'll be fine." He let me go and I tried walking, but bending my knees stung like bloody everything. "Ow, ow, ow!" I stopped and Beck grabbed my arm to keep me upright. "M-Maybe it hurts a little..."

"It'll be okay. André's going to pick us up and we can go home and clean those up," Beck told me, looking down at my knees, which were getting pretty bloody. Ick.

Beck pulled his checkered shirt off, leaving him in just a white t-shirt. He bent down, wadded his shirt up and pressed it on my knees. "Don't want you to bleed out..."

The last thing he needed was two fainting sisters...

I let out a squeak of pain from the pressure and said, "Y-Your shirt's gonna get all bloody..."

Way to point out the obvious, Gwenners.

Beck looked up and smiled. "I never liked this shirt anyway."

I slowly sat down, pressing on the shirt myself so Beck didn't have to. I looked around at the playground, then back at my brother. "This brings back memories, huh?"

Beck smiled. "Yeah. I can't remember a time when one of us didn't come home all scraped up."

"It was almost always me, though..." I grinned a little, thinking about all the times I fell off the swings or the monkey bars or the see saw or the merry go round or the springy horsey thingy...

I was even clumsier than I am now, in case you haven't gotten that yet.

But every time I fell down and got myself hurt, either Beck or Aly picked me back up and helped me get better. And it was happening all over again.

And we needed to do the same for Aly.

From where we were sitting, we were able to see André's car pull up in front of the playground. Beck looked back at me. "Are you gonna be okay to walk?"

Ugh. Just thinking about walking made my knees scream out in pain. Beck could apparently see that I was not psyched about that idea because without a word, he scooped me up bridal-style and started carrying me to the car.

And the Big Brother of the Year Award goes to Beckett Oliver. As if he didn't already win that years ago.

I was able to see Tori in the front seat and Jade in the back seat, but everybody was looking at me like I was a sideshow attraction at the carnival. I probably did look pretty bad, considering my purple eye was probably red now too and I was all bloody... I'm even more of a mess now than Jackson is.

But we'll get through this.

We have to.

/ /

When we got back to the house, Tori went into Doctor Mode, since her mom is a nurse. She got my wounds all cleaned up and bandaged while André kind of helped. He mostly just handed her stuff.

Meanwhile, Jade and Beck were in the living room, talking about something. Probably Aly.

I was sitting on the kitchen counter while Tori started putting stuff on my knees. "This will sting a little..."

"OW!" Um, it stung a LOT!

"Are you trying to kill her in there, Vega?" Jade called from the living room.

Tori chose to ignore her as she handed the bottle of stingy stuff back to André. He gave her two big bandages and she started putting one of them on my left knee. "Thank you, Tori."

Tori looked up and smiled. "No problem. Trina falls down all the time in her Fazzini boots. I've had to do this more than once..."

"You run quick for a little thing," André commented with a small smirk as he put the stingy stuff of doom away. "You were out of sight by the time we even started trying to find you."

"Maybe you should join track," Tori suggested, putting a bandage on my other knee. I guess this idle conversation was supposed to distract me from worrying about Aly. It kind of worked. Kind of.

"Ugh, I dunno," I muttered, looking down at the bandages. I was going to be wearing long jeans for a while. "I'm not sure-"

"Gwen," Beck interrupted, walking into the kitchen with Jade behind him. His PearPhone was in his hand. "Lea says she wants us to come to the hospital."

I got off the counter and slowly started walking toward the front door. "Let's go, then."

* * *

As declared by my lovely cowriter, this chapter and the previous two are the saddest ones we've ever written. The next one's quite a doozy too.

So let's hope after Monday's update, Tuesday's will make you a little less depressed :)


	62. Swearing on Red Velvet Cupcakes

**Sorry, I accidentally reposted the last chapter! thank you for pointing that out, Tawny-Fern!**

**kels is a failure.**

**enjoy the correct chapter!**

* * *

**Aly's POV**

I had woken up to the sound of voices talking awfully loudly. Don't they know I'm trying to sleep? I want to sleep for a thousand years and then wake up and be beautiful again. Because... this had to be a dream. No, a nightmare. In reality, I was pretty, right? In this nightmare I've been living in for the past few days, I was an ugly troll. So it just had to be a nightmare.

Where am I, though?

"Allison?" A man in a white doctors coat hovered over me.

I blinked a few times, acknowledging that I was awake and I knew he was talking to me.

"Glad to see you're awake, your brother and sister just got here." It was like his mouth was moving and the words were coming out at different times.

Wait, did he say my brother and sister were here?

He must have because two people who looked very much like my siblings were waiting in the doorway.

The doctor nodded for them to come over and they hesitantly walked closer, Beck's hands in his pocket, and Gwen's stubby little legs taking centimeter steps.

"H-how did I get here?" I tried to move my left arm, but that wasn't going to happen, seeing as an IV was attached to it. Oh, so I fall asleep for a half hour or so and they're already sticking needles in me.

Beck removed my bangs from my face and continuously stroked my hair. "Aunt Lea drove you here."

I don't remember that. I remember Gwen reading that note that I now know was from Olivia Jackson, but after that it's all blank.

I looked at Gwen and then back at Beck. There was something different about their eyes...they were the slightest shade of red.

"Have you two been crying?"

It was like Gwen to cry but not like Beck at all.

My brother let out a short and small sarcastic chuckle. "I guess we have been. You know, because our sister's in the hospital and everything."

I ignored his sarcasm and raised my eyebrow at my sister, "Not even a 'hi', Gwenny?"

"You look broken."

Ha. I don't look it. I am. But then again, aren't we all? "You too."

She stepped closer and took my hand. "Allison Jane Oliver is never broken. She's always strong and confident."

And now Gwen had started the crying again, thus making me cry. "People aren't always as they seem, Gwen."

I did this. I'm the reason for my baby sister's tear stained face. The reason Beck's eyes were red and had the slightest hint of trepidation in them.

I'm the reason that I'm here; that we're all here.

A hand waved in front of my face. Uhm, popping my personal bubble much?

"Allison?"

I shook my head, "Sorry. Spacing out."

The doctor made a very gruff noise and read off a single piece of paper, "The last time you were here you were diagnosed with bulimia nervosa. Thankfully, we caught this relapse early on, who knows how far you could have gone."

Relapse.

They warned my parents that this could happen the last time I got sick, but it's not like they were listening. They were too busy worrying about meetings and merlot and chardonnay and drinking in general.

"She's going to be okay though, right?" Gwen squeezed my hand tighter. When did she get so strong?

"With a proper therapist and weekly meetings, I think she'll be just fine." His mouth curled into a smile that he probably reserved for five year olds.

Back it up there. Therapy?

"A therapist? Is that really necessary?" When the hell did my Aunt get here? Well, I know she was here, but I didn't know she was in the room. Man am I out of it.

Doctor Creep (oh yes, I've renamed him. That's what he get's for not wearing a name tag,) nodded. "It is. There are obviously some reasons as to why Allison has decided to go back to relying on restricting herself from food and constant purging. It's for the best if she has professional help."

Professional help.

And now he's making me sound like someone who belongs in a psychiatric hospital.

Doctor Creep and Aunt Lea left Beck, Gwen and I to talk while they went over some highly recommended therapists and insurance and what not.

Gwen was sitting on Beck's lap on a chair next to my hospital bed, but she hadn't stopped holding my hand.

"I'm sorry."

Beck looked at me with a soft, sympathetic smile, "For what, Als?"

"I promised you guys the last time I would never do anything like that again to hurt myself...but here I am, attached to an IV again. I broke my promise and I feel like I've let you both down."

Gwen let go of my hand and jumped off Beck's lap, into my bed, hugging me with all her Gwen-ish might. Her hug makes me feel strong enough to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. "I love you so much, Aly."

"I love you too, Gwen." I smirked as Gwen let go and Beck raised his rather Aladdin looking eyebrow. "Oh, and you too, Beck." There was a moment of silence until I sighed heavily, "You know, I'm surprised the doctor hasn't asked about your eye."

She shrugged. "Eh. We'll just tell him you hit me."

Beck chuckled, non sarcastically this time, "Yeah, and then he'll think she's got a personality disorder or anger issues or something too."

Not even me laying on a crappy hospital bed in this white house of sick people could keep Gwen from bursting out into giggles.

And this was the reason I had to get better. So I have more opportunities in the future to hear my sister laughing, or my brother making jokes. I need to get better and be strong for them. But there's no magic cure, no 'making it go away', no 'it's all my stupid parents fault', no Skanky McSkankskirt Jackson. There's only Gwen and Beck and Aly and even Jade.

There's only smaller steps forward, ready to be taken.

**Gwen's POV**

Beck had texted Jade, telling her that Aly had agreed (and begged the doctor) to let Jade come to visit. Andre and Tori were still worried, but we couldn't push the doctor to let another two people who weren't family members come in.

So, Aunt Lea had left to pick Jade up so she wouldn't have to ride with her mother who once again was complaining about their lack of bonding.

"I miss Sean..." Aly mumbled, staring at the plate of spaghetti the doctor had ordered her to eat. The doctor had instructed us to watch her eat, and had further explained to Aunt Lea that she needs to made to eat three square meals a day. But Beck and I already knew this schpeal. Make sure she eats, and make sure she doesn't make mysterious trips to the bathroom after she eats.

I pulled out my PearPhone. "D'you want me to text him?"

She shook her head no and hesitantly shoved some noodles covered with sauce into her pie hole. 'Atta girl. "No. I don't want him asking why I'm here or getting worried or anything,"

That translates into, 'I don't think he knows anything about the situation so, don't ask don't tell.'

Something that sounded like a little girl's laugh was heard coming down the hallway. But it wasn't a little girl.

That laugh belonged to one Catarina Valentine.

Beck must have heard it too, because he walked to the door and smiled. "Cat? What are you doing here?"

Cake colored hair attached to a face way tanner than mine poked into the room. "My little brother needs to get a refill on his special medication. He accidentally swallowed all the pills at once, which is weird because he usually eats them with his Funky Nut Blast ice cream but I guess-"

An empty plastic cup that used to be full of orange juice flew across the room, hitting Cat in the chest and interrupting her. "Cat, shut up."

The girl had an offended look on her face, but it soon faltered to concern when she saw Aly in the bed.

"Aly! What are you doing here at the hospital?" Cat ran over to her bed side and hugged her.

My sister twirled her bangs around, "I fell down, er, because I sort of fainted."

Before Cat could ask why, the poor girl was interrupted again.

"So Cat's here too? Well now it's a party." It was Jade, coffee in hand.

After stopping for a quick kiss with Beck, she promptly walked over to Aly and smacked her.

Beck looked at her in shock, "Jade!"

As I bit back laughter, Aly held her face, "Dude, what was that for?"

The dark looking girl took a sip of (gross) coffee and scowled. "For making me worryabout you."

"Aw," Aly smirked. "Jade has feelings,"

Rolling her eyes, she took a seat next to her boyfriend and whispered things that I couldn't make out.

I really miss David now.

Sighing, I looked around the room. Not many things had changed in this hospital since the last time we were here, less than a week ago. Besides the fact that my parents were no longer here. Heck, they weren't even in LA. They were residing in Pasadena right now, probably attending their Alcohol Abuse coping classes.

I'm assuming they've already had some sort of a drink while they were there.

A scraping noise echoed throughout the room as Aly pushed away her dinner tray table.

"This was the worst spaghetti I've ever had. I hate hospital food."

Wow, she actually ate the majority of the pate. Granted, it had taken her a half hour and there still were some noodles left, but she has to get back into eating slowly, or she's gonna get legit sick.

Cat looked around with that 'I'm waiting patiently' look on her face.

"Als, you gotta tell Cat. She's like, one of our best friends." Cat perked up, hearing her name and Aly rolled her eyes again.

"So, Cat. Remember when you first met me, when I just came to school?" The happy red head bobbed her head up and down. "Remember how I was sort of...sick?" This time is was a slower nod as she was listening carefully. "I went into what they call a relapse and got that sort of sick again."

A soft whimpering noise implied that Cat was crying.

Cat, happy go lucky, 'what's that supposed to mean?', Cat, was crying.

"But...why?" She sniffled out, sounding very much like me.

Aly shook her head, allowing tears to flow down her face freely. "I...I don't know. But I'm determined to get better. I swear on everything."

Cat used her sleeve to wipe some stray tears. "Even on my super yummy red velvet cupcakes?"

"Even on your super yummy red velvet cupcakes."

/

Cat had gone home with her brother and father after they had successfully gotten the medication they came for. Someday, I'm going to ask what the medication is for. Is that considered rude? Or, is it just being curious?

Anyway...we were also just about ready to come home, ignoring the doctors protests that Aly should stay overnight just to be safe. Beck assure him that she was in good hands, and we'd bring her straight back if anything else happened.

"So. Did you figure out which psycho therapist I'm going to?" Aly asked, climbing into the car.

Aunt Lea frowned at the term 'psycho' and buckled her seatbelt. "Yes. You'll be going to a lovely woman, Caitlin Biscoe. She's supposed to be one of the best teen therapists in Los Angeles." My sister fake gagged in response and rubbed the spot where the tube for the IV had been.

Shudder, shudder. I hate needles.

None the less, Aly's upcoming therapy sessions are sure going to be a hot and awfully weird topic for the next few days.


	63. Revenge is a Female Dog

**Aly's POV**

After everything that happened yesterday, I felt like I had been run over by a truck when I woke up the next morning. I was almost convinced to ask Aunt Lea if I could stay home, but that meant I would be by myself for the day while Lea was at work and Beck and Gwen were at school.

I could undo the small steps I had taken last night. I'm not risking that.

As I stumbled out of bed and wandered toward the bathroom, I thought back to everything that had happened since I got that note. I thought I could get away with it if I could just control myself.

You can't control much when you're fainting.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over me. As the steam rose, I still couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened last night. The uncomfortable starchy white sheets of the hospital bed, the feeling of the IV in my arm... The looks on my siblings' faces.

The last one was what really made me want to stop my little habit.

They're the two people in the world who I know will always be there for me, and who always care about me. They shouldn't have to always worry about whether I'm going to starve myself to death...

But I still felt ugly.

I hadn't started purging again just for kicks. I did it to own up and hopefully become just as stunning and perfect as Hollywood Arts students are expected it be.

But I didn't feel like that.

I still felt fat and hideous and absolutely repulsive-

I stopped my internal self-loathing when I noticed a pattern forming through the condensation on the glass shower door. Gwen had been up to her steam doodling again...

But these weren't her usual swirls and smiley faces. It was a message.

_u r beautiful! _

A small heart was drawn next to the message. It was a simple message with a simple picture, but Gwen might as well have written a novella in the wetness with her finger. It spoke a lot.

And I felt a little bit prettier.

And Beckett had to ruin my silent, yet very moving moment by banging on the bathroom door and loudly saying, "C'mon, Allison, you've been in the shower for half an hour! You're going to use all the hot water up!"

Oh. I hadn't even realized I was in there for that long.

That doesn't mean he had to interrupt me admiring my sister's mushy message.

After turning the water off and tossing on my long fluffy robe, I grabbed the blow dryer and straightener. I threw open the door, sending Beck a quick glare. "Excuse me for wanting to be thoroughly clean, mister five minute shower."

Beck shrugged. "That's how long it takes a normal person to do it."

I rolled my eyes at his smirk and brushed past him.

He still couldn't ruin my mini confidence boost.

Thank you, Gwendolyn.

/ /

After getting myself ready, I wandered downstairs, where Aunt Lea was making oatmeal and some bacon... Or maybe it was facon, for Gwen.

I don't know why she eats that when she's not even a vegetarian. Is it because it's healthier? Or maybe she just genuinely likes tofu products. Not many people do, though.

Then again, Gwen isn't most people.

Gwen was seated at the breakfast bar, wearing jeans to cover her bandaged knees. She was munching on a piece of toast and reading one of those teenybopper magazines where Justin Bieber's on every other page.

No, really. He is. Take any Tiger Beat from the past year and try to prove me wrong. You can't.

I snuck up behind her and gave her a hug. She didn't jump, so I guess she heard me coming. "You seriously couldn't have bothered to spell out 'you' and 'are', Gwenny?"

She spun around and smiled at me. "You're welcome."

"I wasn't thanking you."

"But you were going to."

"You know me too well." I hopped onto the bar stool next to her and she continued om nom nomming on her toast. I looked over at Lea, who was scooping some oatmeal into a bowl for me. "So when am I going to this jank therapist?"

She raised an eyebrow at me for calling this Caitlin person 'jank', but she said, "I was able to get you your first appointment for tomorrow after school. Thursday seems to be a day where none of you have extracurriculars going on."

She actually checked the calendar by the fridge? We write stuff on that thing all the time, and our parents never bother to look at anything that isn't related to their work schedule.

Aunt Lea gets an A so far.

She placed the bowl in front of me and at first I got this twingy feeling in my stomach, since it was bigger than my usual serving. But after thinking it over, I realized what she had given me was an actual full serving. For people who are trying not to end up in the hospital again.

"Would you like anything with that, sweetie? I've got bananas and strawberries." She smiled and I shook my head.

"Thanks, but I like it better plain." What? I really did.

Lea nodded in understanding, placing the plate of bacon on the bar. Yeah, it was regular bacon. Sucks for Gwenners.

"I thought I smelled bacon," Beck said as he walked into the kitchen, ready for the day.

Lea gave him a pat on the back as he sat down across from me and Gwen. "I know how much you love it, dear. Gwen, I'm sorry I couldn't find any of that tofu bacon you like. I'll get some later tonight at the store." Lea gave her a somewhat sympathetic look, like Gwen's entire life was in shambles because she didn't get any fake bacon.

"It's fine," Gwen said with a shrug. "It keeps one less tofu pig from having to die."

Please tell me she's kidding.

/ /

I ate almost all of my bowl of oatmeal. I almost expected them to start clapping for me.

They didn't.

Good. That would have been awkward.

We did the usual morning schpeal. Picked up Jade, listened to her complain about her dad wanting her to remove her facial jewelry, pulled up to Hollywood Arts, got out, went to class, texted during class.

Nothing special there.

But then Sean stopped by my locker after class. Anything with him is special.

"Hey there." He gave me a kiss and asked, "How are your parents doing?"

Oh God. I almost forgot that Sean's clueless to everything that's happened since Monday.

Should I tell him? About how my father deliberately hit my little sister in a drunken rage?

About how I had a relapse for an eating disorder he probably doesn't even know about?

About how good my aunt is at making oatmeal?

No, I can't.

Well, I could about the last one. But then he'd want to know why Lea was staying with us and that would mean I'd have to explain everything else anyway... So no.

I couldn't tell him about Gwen. I couldn't break her trust like that. She really seems to like Sean and probably wouldn't mind too much, but that should be her choice.

And the relapse... I kind of don't want to scare him off by telling him that.

Oh, wait, my boyfriend asked me a question.

"They're still busted up, but they're getting help. For their drinking, I mean. So they don't hurt themselves again." Or anyone else.

Sean nodded. "Good for them. I'll bet this has been stressful for you. I'm impressed by how well you've handled it, baby."

Oh, Sean. You have no idea how wrong you are.

"Yeah... Look, I've got to be at my next class early. I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, Al."

We kissed and went our separate ways.

I might tell him what's going on eventually. But I couldn't right then.

I only had five minutes until class started.

**Gwen's POV**

My teacher was still barfing from his bad eggs, but this time, we had a sub. Luckily, he was there as more of a glorified babysitter, so nobody was doing anything. Yay for no math!

Most everybody was talking or texting or goofing off, but I had to finish the homework for my other classes that I never finished last night.

Can you blame me? Homework was the farthest thing from my mind last night.

But things were going to get better. Aunt Lea was going to actually help Aly and Aly was also going to get help from a therapist. She may not have been totally on board with the idea, but I know that having a professional to talk to would help her.

Aly's going to be okay this time. I know she will.

"Gwendolyn?" Mister sub dude asked, looking up from his roster. "Can you come up here?"

How could I be in trouble? I'm the only one in class who isn't acting like a hooligan, as my father would call them.

At least it gives me an excuse not to do homework.

I walked up and stood in front of the desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Your teacher says you're one of the more trustworthy students in here..."

He did? Aww, you're sweet, Mr. Simmons. I'm sorry you're puking up rotten eggs.

"I was wondering if you could get some worksheets I had sent to the printer in the library for my next class. I'd do it myself, but..." He paused to look at the chaos occurring behind me. "I think you know why I can't leave your classmates unattended."

"Because they might beat me up and steal my lunch money?"

He laughed and handed me a hall pass he wrote up. "Something like that."

I grabbed my stuff off my desk so no one would steal anything and walked out the door.

Freedom!

Well, freedom to get stuff for teachers from the library.

The library is all the way on the other side of the school, so it was quite the journey for my little legs. But I finally managed to get there.

Not many people hang out in the library. Beck says people used to, but that was before the computers got moved into their own lab. Now all that's in there is books. Boring.

There's a row of printers in the back of the huge room near the encyclopedias, which haven't been touched in like ten years. Um, hello, Internet?

But still. The printers were there, one of them with a stack of printed papers in the tray. Simple enough of a mission.

And then I saw something that made it a little less simple.

There are a bunch of tables near the back of the library where students can work on stuff and study and read. But mostly, they're where students sleep during free periods.

And that's exactly what Liv Jackson was doing.

Her stupid face was buried in her stupid arms on the table and she was snoring like a big, stupid... stupid person!

How can she sleep after putting my family through so much pain? What's she even sleeping for? Did she wear herself out from whoring around too much?

Each step I took closer to the printers, my anger at Olivia multiplied and my thoughts about her only got more violent. There was no one in the library... I totally could have dropped an encyclopedia on her big, stupid head and no one would have seen it, since even the librarian doesn't bother to be in there most of the time. But that was child's play.

Just because I am childish doesn't mean I have to play that way.

No, any sort of revenge I could enact right now would have to be sneaky... Something I also couldn't get suspended for. And something Olivia couldn't blame me for.

I picked up the worksheets and placed them on the table next to hers, along with the rest of my stuff. I observed her as she peacefully slept, ponytail resting against her back...

And after looking at that long red hair she loves so much, inspiration struck.

I quietly opened my pencil bag and pulled out the pair of bright green-handled scissors that Jade got me for my birthday.

Jade's not good at birthday shopping. But now that's something I'm thankful for.

I slowly picked Olivia's ponytail up and hacked it off right under the hair tie with one swift cut. I felt like evilly laughing and vomiting in fear at the same time.

Her hair would be even shorter than mine now. And if seeing her combing her long, long hair in her locker mirror every day has taught me anything, it's that she loves her hair.

Well, I love my sister. Liv's not the only one who knows how to destroy what we love.

I placed the chuck of red hair in front of her sleeping head and pulled a sheet of blank paper out of one of the printers. She might know it was me if I don't throw her off the trail...

That's why I wrote her a note saying, "That's for sleeping with my boyfriend!"

There are about twenty girls that could have done it for THAT reason. And Liv would be none the wiser about the truth.

I was about to run away, but I decided I'd get Aly a little souvenir first. I took half of the hair, stuffed it in my pencil bag, then grabbed my stuff and sprinted out of there as fast as I could.

You could hear Liv's screams halfway across the school building.


	64. Commence the Staring

**Aly's POV**

It was only Wednesday, or hump day as I like to call it, and already so many things had happened. Let's break it down, Monday the man I'm supposed to call my father hit my little sister in the face, we found out that they've decided to live at Aunt Lea's place and attend some alcoholic help thing and now our Aunt is staying with us. Tuesday, I promptly fainted and got sent to the hospital and after many moments of crying it was decided that I get to go to therapy.

Yay. Therapy.

Cough, cough, not.

Ugh, tomorrow after school is going to be one of the worst days of my life. I can just feel it in my bones.

At least I have dance after school today, though. And then Friday is Beck's play, which should be quite interesting to see Cat muster up the courage to kiss Beckett in front of her 'crush.'

Which is obviously Robert Shapiro.

Dude, she should really just tell him. I mean, it's not like there's a whole group of attractive teenage girls just waiting to kiss his trouty mouth.

Suddenly, there was a loud, high pitched scream coming from the east wing of the school, and my whole class looked up in shock. My teacher went outside to investigate and ended up shouting, "Ms. Jackson! Ms. Jackson!"

What up with Slimey Liv Whoreson?

She popper her head back in the room and motioned for us to sit, "Class. Stay and work, I need to see what's wrong," Dropping her piece of chalk she hasitly ran out the door.

My classmates whispered and snickered. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door, interested to see what was happening. "Aly, we're supposed to wait here." The class goody goody, Rachel Lourdes, pointed to my seat.

Uh, yeah, like I'm gonna listen to her. She wears shirts with carousel horses on then and headbands that make her look like an institutionalized toddler.

No offense to any actual cool people who wear carousel horse sweaters and headband, especially if your name is Gwen.

I replied with a shrug and continued on my way out.

But...the hall was already cleared, classroom doors were being shut and there was no Grungey girl lurking around and screaming her boobies off.

Whatevskies.

I returned to my seat and whipped out my phone.

Time to text Sexy Sean Moretti.

**New Text Message To: Sean ; **

_did you hear or see that? _

**New Text Message From: Sean ; **

_liv j screaming? for sure. you shoulda seen her. _

Seen her? Oh my gosh, did she get stabbed or something? Is it possible that my prayers have been answered and a serial killer has come to Hollywood Arts and is out to get her?

**Reply to Sean;**

_y? what up w/her?_

**Reply from Sean; **

_xD oh babe, u r gonna die laughing when u see her._

The click clacking of heels meant my teacher was back in the room, so I couldn't ask Sean for some type of description that would lead me to laughing at le grunge.

It's not like I already don't laugh at her, what with her busted up face and tooth area.

Anything else is just the dairy free icing on the dairy free cake.

She sighed. "So, where were we?"

The class moaned at her arrival and Rachel Lourdes stood up, smoothing out her skirt and giving me a nasty look. "Allison left her seat and was texting in your absence."

I facepalmed. Girl, what did I ever do to you? Just because you follow the rules and I most of the time do not, doesn't mean you have to rat on me.

"Is that so. Well, then I guess Ms. Oliver will just have to recieve a detention. This Friday after school."

Detention on the same day as my brothers play? Well, at least I don't have to leave the school.

Why me, I ask?

The bell rang it's weird little song and not waiting for my teachers permission, I jolted out of the class. Hey, how much more trouble could I get in? I already got a detention, thanks, Rachel.

Guess what it's time for? It shouldn't be that hard, considering it's everyone's favorite class.

This terrific class is known all over the world by Gym, P.E, or Recreation Hour. And if it your favorite class, you have some major issues.

Luckily enough for me, today we're playing a rousing game of dodgeball.

...kill me now.

If it wasn't bad enough, for some reason, Glitter Gal Tori's class was combining with my class this period.

Like I said, kill me now.

The game had started and red rubber balls were flying through the air at all different speeds. Normally, I'm a beast at this game, but I wasn't totally feeling back to normal from my adventures into danger land the past few days.

"Hey, Als." Tori in her loose white short and baggy sweat shorts joined my side, trying to not get hit.

I caught a ball, scoring my team another player back in and getting someone on the opposing team out. "Hey."

"Are you doing okay?" Why does she pick the most inconvenient times to have conversations with me?

"I'm fine right now, but I'm on my way to doing a lot better."

Our teacher's whistle made a shriek noise as she pointed to us, "Vega! Oliver! If you're gonna chit chat and gossip, take the bench!"

Oh thank god. With pleasure.

Tori almost started laughing and it was a good thing she didn't because our teacher isn't one for laughter or anything that didn't have to do with sports.

"So, are you getting help or anything? With your, uhm, problem I mean." She pulled out her brunette ponytail and situated it back to non gym hair mode.

I wasn't about to explain the entire situation and answer every one of the questions she might ask. That would take way too long, and she'd never fully understand it.

How could she? She _is_ glitter gal after all.

"Yeah, I get to go to a super cool therapist tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, and hopefully Tori caught my sarcasm.

Her eyes widened, but I didn't understand why. Tori's mouth opened to say something but-

It was too late.

A dodgeball hit me in the back of the head.

Today's not my day.

**Gwen's POV**

Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver. You were so BA this morning, it's a whole new level of BA.

Back there, my inner Aly was totally out to play.

I clutched my pencil case like a trophy on the way to Sikowitz' classroom. The hallways were a buzz with the news of someone lopping off Olivia Jackson's precious hair and leaving a mysterious 'that's for sleeping with my boyfriend' note next to the red locks. Some people were even saying that she hysterically asked if there was anyway she could surgically have it put back on.

Not even I'm dumb enough to think that there's such thing as hair surgery.

...There isn't, right?

Well anyway, it was my second favorite class of the day time and-

Poopy. We never did get to rehearse our scene. Good thing this was improv.

Beck, Jade, Tori and Andre sat around me, as we were instructed to sit with our groups.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jade leaned into Beck and asked.

Tori shrugged, "I dunno. We just needed a setting and a main theme for the scene, all the lines have to be improved."

"Obviously. This is improv." Jade rolled her eyes, but Tori ignored here. Well, at least we wouldn't have to worry about them fighting, as long as one of them ignores the other.

We were supposed to be thinking of this yesterday. But our sister being in the hospital is way more important than an assignment.

And that's when the idea popped into my head. "I've got it! What if...what if Tori's character is the hospital with some unknown disease, and it could be all angsty

and dramatic and chizz."

My group stared at me.

Was that not a good idea?

"It's crazy. So crazy, it juss' might work." Andre winked.

Points for Gwen.

We were apparently going first, so we got up on the little stage type thing and began improving. Here goes nothing.

Tori layed on the stage acting as her sick patient character, so Jade and I started fake crying. Oh, so dramatic acting class does come in handy, huh?

"Oh, Cecilia! Will you ever wake up?" She cried in her southern accent that I had grown to love.

Andre, or in this case the doctor, tugged on Jade's arm. "Please- ma'am, I don't think you should get too close. She may or may not be contagious."

Jade and I both looked up, "What do you mean, may or may not be?" I asked, confusedly.

Andre sighed, "Well. You see, we cannot exactly figure out what's wrong with her."

"That's insane!" Jade slapped him across the face, which there's a pretty good chance that wasn't and stage slap, and she enjoyed it way too much.

But Andre acted through the pain, "Ma'am please contain yourself!"

Beck stepped into the 'hospital room', "I know what happened to her! You poisoned her!" He pointed his finger at me and I audibly gasped.

"You can't prove that!"

My brother smirked. "Your fingerprints were on the wine glass that Cecilia was drinking from before she fainted."

"No, you're wrong!"

I tried to escape the fake room by jumping out a fake window, but before I could manage to get out, Beck shot me with a fake gun.

End scene.

"Excellent and rather interesting choice of scene! Great job, group tanbadwen!"

I looked at Beck with a blank expression. What in the world is a tanbadwen and why does it sound like an african fruit or some foreign insect?

"I'm sorry, what did you just call us?"

Sikowitz gave me a 'duh' look, "Oh young, Glen." My name's Gwen. Sigh.

"-Tanbadwen is a clever name I devised from Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade and Gwen."

I'm sorry I asked.

/

I was waiting by my locker for Aly, all giggly and jumpy. I just couldn't wait to tell one of the people who regularly does bad things, that I did something extremely awesome.

"Gwen...? Why are you all...hyper-er than normal?" My sister asked, raising her eyebrow.

I giggled a bit and waved my pencil case in front of her face. "Guess what, guess what I did?"

Aly smirked. "Excepted the fact that Andre Harris and Niel Patrick Harris are not related and that they're last names are just a coincidence? And in your pencil case is the letter you wrote out for me and Beck apologizing for arguing with us about it all these years?"

Why does she even bring such nonsense as them not being related up.

I stuck out her tongue, "No! It's-"

I abruptly, stopped when a sobbing Olivia Jackson walked by being colsoled by her friend 'Tharah.' Obviously I couldn't just blurt out that I had a chunk of said girls hair in my case when she was standing right there. Too bad Allison couldn't contain herself. My sister had positioned herself face first against a locker to conceal her laughter.

"Livy, it's not that bad. It looks good actually! Like Kiera Knightly good!" She was trying to assure her.

Olivia snapped her head up and hit her so called friend in the shoulder with her notebook, "When wath the latht time Kiera Knightly acted in anything?"

Sarah, looking rather shocked that Liv had yelled, hugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry! Look, I'll buy you a smoothie, 'kay?"

"We're not eating in the Athpalt Cafe, Tharah. Everyone will laugh!"

"You got that right, Jackson." Aly scrunched her eyes closed as if she was scolding herself for saying that sentence outloud.

Both girls turned around and gave her an angry look with narrowed eyes. "Well, well, if it ithn't Allithon. Thtill not taking my advithe about the calorieth, huh?"

Don't do anything that you'll regret, Gwen. Not that I would regret punching her in the face right now. But by anything, I mean screaming from the heavens that you cut Olivia Jackson's hair off.

"Back off Jackson, at least my sister has nicer hair than you. And better teeth."

Woah. When did that confidence sneak into my words?

The dam burst in the grunges tearducts as she cried into her hands, Sarah begining to comfort her again. When they finally left us in peace, Allison patted my shoulder and beamed proudly.

"Wow, Gwen. Someone's taking after their older sis big time. Standing up to grunges like that,"

I grinned. "Eh, I already punched her in the face and chopped off her hair."

Cat's out of the bag. Now wait for the reaction.

"You chopped off her hair? That was you? Oh my god...how? ...When?"

Here comes my rapid giggling again. "The pretty scissors Jade got me for my birthday and in the library when I had to get some papers for the sub."

"You. Are. Amazing."

"Oh, I know. But even amazing people need to eat, so let's get to lunch, 'cause I'm starv- really hungry." I linked my pale arm with her tan arm, after delibratley avoiding the word 'starving', just for Aly.

She sighed, though. "Oh boy, lunch. Commence the staring."


	65. Better Believe It, Baby

**Aly's POV**

"I'll have a club sandwich, please," Gwen said, pulling five dollars out of her pocket to give to Festus. I snatched it away from her and tucked it back into her pocket. "Um, hey."

She gave me a confused look. "I kind of needed that to pay the nice man who makes the club sandwiches."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her. "I know, dork. But after what you did today, it's the least I could do. Festus, add a plain salad to that."

"Si," Festus said with a nod, taking my money and leaning back into the truck. He poked his torso back out, handing me two plastic containers. "Tuna salad sandwich and nachos."

"Um, that's not what we ordered."

"Nobody likes a smart-mouth."

I was getting ready to respond, but Gwen took the boxes, looked through the clear lids, and shook her head. "Forget it, Als. These are what we ordered."

"Then why would he..." I paused and thought it over. Festus was just weird. No reason to argue with him.

"Thanks for the sammich," Gwen said, smiling at me as we walked toward our usual table.

"You heard what I said before, Gwenners." I took my salad and nudged her in the side. "Seriously, that took major boobies."

"Boobies?"

"Well, saying you've got you-know-whats would be kind of like calling you a dude, so yeah. Boobies."

Gwen tried to suppress a giggle. She failed. "Hehehe. Boobies."

Real mature, Gwendoloser.

We took the last two seats left at the table. Gwen's was between Beck and Tori and, lucky me, mine was by Beck and Jade.

I'm gonna be watched like a hawk by those two all during lunch.

They were like the Aly Food Police the first time I was recovering from my eating disorder. They're going to be more alert than ever now that I've had that relapse.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough, Aly?" Beck asked, kind of looking at my salad as if it was just a cracker.

"Yeah, get a quesadilla or something," Jade said in between bites of her burrito.

Oh, haha, Jadelyn. Very funny.

I scoffed, stabbing my lettuce with my fork. "Yeah, a grilled tortilla filled with melted cheese is the perfect meal for someone who's lactose intolerant."

"No it's not!" Cat exclaimed, completely serious.

"She was being sarcastic, Cat," Robbie whispered in her ear. Rather closely, might I add.

"Oh." Cat nodded. "Thank you, Robbie... For explaining it. You're smart." Cat giggled and looked back down at her sandwich.

Is that a blush I see on her cheeks?

Oh, she's totes in love with Mr. Shapiro.

"I eat this every day, guys," I told Jade and Beck. "I'll be okay." I looked over at Robbie, who was innocently slurping his chowder. I didn't want to flat out say anything about my past habit with him there, since he was the only one at that table who didn't know about it.

Besides, Rex is there, and we all know he has a pretty big mouth for a tiny guy.

Beck nodded and Jade kind of grunted, but they left me alone. I guess they knew they couldn't say anything else in front of Robbie. Well, they could have, but I would have thrown the Gwen's strand of revenge hair at their food and it would have gotten skank germs all over them.

Speaking of short-haired skanks...

"Have you guys seen Liv Jackson lately?" I asked after swallowing a decent sized bite of lettuce.

A round of deafening laughter, some of them even coming from nearby tables, answered my question.

"I had a few creative things to say to her on the way to my costume design class..." Jade smirked, grabbing Beck's arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. "None of them were very nice."

"You? Not be nice?" Glitter Gal sarcastically said.

"Even you can't ruin my good mood, Vega," Jade said, her fingers intertwining with the ones that she had forced Beck to have by her shoulder.

Wow. This must have really excited her.

"It's all anyone has been talking about," Tori said, smiling a little. She wasn't a fan of Olivia either. That makes her a little cooler to me.

"I wonder who did it," André mused, drinking some of his Mountain Fizz. "It'd have to be someone with a lot of guts."

Gwen and I let out simultaneous snort laughs, and Gwen tried to hide hers behind her hand. It didn't really work.

"What are you snortin' about, midget chick?" Rex asked.

Gwen gave him an offended glare. "I have a name!"

"It's a stupid name!"

"Gwen's stupid compared to Rex?"

"Seriously, what was so funny?" Beck asked, apparently not minding that Jade had forced him to cuddle her. He probably would have done it himself anyway.

But don't tell Jade I called it cuddling.

"Um, I remembered something funny Aly told me before," Gwen lied, continuing to eat her sandwich. I know for a fact it was a lie.

Not me being funny. Because I am. But that's not what she was laughing about.

"What was the funny thing?" Cat asked. "I love funny stuff!"

Gwen's eyes widened for a second and she sheepishly replied, "Oh, I don't remember exactly... Something about boobies."

Cue the entire table staring at Gwen.

"... Boobies?" Beck asked.

A childish giggle interrupted him and we all focused on Cat, the source of the giggle.

"Hee hee... Boobies."

Cat and Gwen really are the most immature teenagers I know.

But even I have to admit, hearing Beck say a word like boobies was pretty funny.

/ /

I ate my entire salad. Beck, Jade and Gwen didn't say anything about it after we left, but I could tell they were proud of me.

I was proud of myself too.

But Gwen had something to be proud of too, yet she was being all sneaky pants about it. She pretty much kicked Olivia Jackson off the pedestal she had placed herself on, yet she hasn't told anyone but me. What up with that?

And yes, I actually did ask her that out loud instead of in my mind. You know, when nobody else was around. Especially Liv.

Gwen shrugged, shutting her handprint-covered locker. "I don't want word to get around. Terrible things would probably happen to me if it did."

"But they're our friends. And Jade would probably willingly hug you if you told her."

She shrugged again. "I might tell them later, like when we're not in the middle of a student-filled cafe. Or we could keep it to us. Like, a secret between sisters." She winked and we both smiled as we headed to the only class we share.

Pfft. She's totally gonna tell them.

"So, I have a detention on Friday," I said as we walked into the classroom.

Gwen frowned. "Oh no. Why?"

"Because Rachel Lourdes is a total goody two-shoes," I muttered, plopping down in my desk.

She took the one next to me. "I've heard of her. She has a fitting first name. She's the one with a million carousel horse sweaters, right?"

"Yeah, she dresses just like Rachel Berry... And just like how you'd dress if I didn't slap some fashion sense into you."

As I smirked, Gwen pouted at me. "I'm still kinda mad at you for throwing out all my knee socks."

"You'll thank me when you're older," I told her in a tone you'd use for a five year old and patted her on the head. "Oh, and I don't think I ever told you. Has Cat mentioned anything about a boy to you?"

"Does her brother count? Because she told me something during Sikowitz's class about him jumping off the roof of their house."

Dude, that kid is messed up. I almost feel sorry for poor, crazy little-

Oh God. We've all referred to him as "Cat's brother' for so long, I don't even remember his name.

Before I could ask Gwen what the craziest Valentine's name was, Ms. Hale walked in and started talking about drama-related stuff.

How rude. I never even got to tell Gwen about Cat's infatuation with a certain Jewish nerd.

Gwen will freak out once she hears the news.

/ /

"Um, duh. Of course I knew. It's not like she's secretive about it."

Wow. It must be pretty obvious. Even Gwen knew.

I mean, come on. She didn't even question Beck when he scooped Bubbles out of the fish tank a while back and told her he was taking her for a walk.

Yeah, a walk to the porcelain portal to the ocean.

"That's why she doesn't want to kiss Beck? Because she doesn't want to make Robbie sad or jealous or whatever?"

"I guess."

I was leaning against the locker by Gwen's as she crammed junk willy-nilly into her backpack. So unorganized, young Gwendolyn.

"So, dance practice today... Fun stuff," she said, trying her darndest to zip her stuffed backpack up. "Does Sean have football practice?"

"Why yes, he certainly does." Speak of the boyfriend. He walked up from behind me, gave me a not so quick kiss, then took Gwenny's backpack from her and zipped it up.

What a gentleman.

"Thanks, Sean," Gwen said, smiling as he handed her the purple pack back.

"I've had plenty of experience with my gym bag," Sean told her with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why do you need all that crap you jammed in there, anyway?" I asked, letting Sean place his hand on the small of my back.

"I don't. I'm gonna sort through it and recycle old papers I don't need while Beck's at his final dress rehearsal." Gwen swung her stuffed bag over her shoulder. "Might as well save some trees since I won't have anything better to do."

"Make David help you," I suggested. "Girlfriends are supposed to force their boyfriends to do stuff they don't want to do." I could see Sean roll his eyes out of the corner of mine, so I jokingly elbowed him in the ribs.

"David's got swim team practice at the Y pool," Gwen said. "I would have tagged along on their bus, but the indoor poor there smells like chlorine and pee."

Well, that is true.

"When's the dress rehearsal gonna be done?" I asked.

"About the same time as you're done with dance."

Thank you, voice that sounds peculiarly like Beck's.

But I don't appreciate your presence making Sean pull away from me.

I turned around to be greeted by not only Beck, but Jade's sunshiny face.

More sarcasm, in case Cat is reading this.

"And what's Jade going to do during this lovely dress rehearsal?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She just sipped her coffee and said, "Shove Cat's lips onto Beck's. Since she's apparently afraid he'll give her cooties or something."

I wouldn't have ruled out that option if I didn't know the truth.

"Maybe Cat has a good reason," Beck told her. Oh, Beckett. Once again defending the people Jade insults.

"Maybe you should just grab her and stick your tongue down her throat." That earned her a few stares, especially since she sounded so serious.

"Seriously, why do you never freak out about me and Cat being in those types of situations?" he asked.

"Because Cat's pretty much the only girl in the world I trust besides Aly."

Gwen loudly cleared her throat.

Jade rolled her eyes. "And Gwen. Kind of."

Gwen still looked pleased with that answer.

"You really don't have to worry about Cat," I said, a smirk growing on my face. "Especially since she's totally in love with Robbie Shapiro."

Jade nodded. "Duh. Who didn't know that?"

"Um... I didn't," Beck sheepishly said.

"Yeah, me either," Sean muttered, looking just as confused if not more so.

"You two are such guys," Jade grumbled into the lid of her coffee. "Cat's been crushing on Robbie since the beginning of time."

"Even I knew," Gwen told them.

Jade gestured toward my sister. "See, even Gwen knew, and she still thinks Beck took that stupid fish of his for a walk!"

Gwen's brows furrowed together. "What do you mean? He did. Right, Beck?"

"Of course I did," Beck nervously said, digging around in his pocket. He pulled out a dollar and handed it to her. "Why don't you go buy a can of Wahoo Punch and start cleaning out your crap?"

"Yay," Gwen giddily said, taking the dollar and running to the soda machines.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Beckett. Must you always lie to her when those fish kick the bucket, and then distract her with sugary beverages?"

"Do you want to hear her cry for two hours?" Beck questioned. When Jade didn't respond, he nodded. "I didn't think so."

"Maybe I should say something to Cat," I said, smugly smiling.

"Don't butt into people's personal lives, Aly," Beck told me, before kissing me on the forehead and walking off.

Pfft. He still doesn't know I basically got André and Tori together.

Before Jade left to join him, she told me, "If you happen to disobey your beloved brother, let me know. I'd like to offer my assistance..." She winked as she walked off.

"Are you going to butt into Robbie and Cat's personal lives?" Sean asked, wrapping his arm around me once again.

I smirked.

"Oh, you bet I am, baby."


	66. The Rumors Begin

Heeey, sorry for not updating in like twenty seven years. I went on a mission trip last week and had no way to get onto a computer. And I was enjoying myself. I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE.

justkiddingiloveyouguys.

And I went to my first Reds game yesterday with my BFF! I know it's probably lame to have never been to a baseball game before when you're seventeen, but whatever. My parents don't like baseball. And I had fun. So take that.

imsorrypleasereadandreview.

kthnx. :)

* * *

**Aly's POV**

It's really okay if I miss the first few minutes of dance, the first five minutes is stretching and conditioning anyways.

I heard a noise and thinking it was a door, I prompty closed my eyes fearing to see any other males getting dressed. Oh right, I'm in the boys locker room, if you didn't know.

It didn't bother me at all, considering I've seen Beck walk around in his boxers thousands of times.

Except in this case, I was getting dressed too, for dance. I figure I might as well do it now, and hey, this boy has already seen me in my underwear, so who gives a chizz.

Most importantly, I get to spend these moments with my boyfriend, and seeing as how Beck's rehearsal would coincidentally be over just in time for dance practice to be over, I wouldn't get to play kissy face with Sean after football. Hmph.

I pulled my 'Hollywood Arts Dance Crew' shirt over my head and pulled the drawstring on my sweatpants tighter. Damn you small-ish hips.

"So did your brother really take his fish for a walk?" Sean asked, pulling his football shoulder pads on top of his...well shoulders.

"Sean. If you really have to ask that, let me offer a question of my own. Why are we dating?" I rolled my eyes. I knew he wasn't serious.

I hope.

He put his foot on the bench to tighten his cleat, "Just kiddin' around, fun sucker."

The one time I use Gwen's signature pouty face is now, "Oh. You want fun do you?" I smirked and tackled him to the ground and we may have played tonsil hockey on the floor of the boys locker room for a few minutes.

Fun times, fun times.

After laughing for a few minutes, we picked ourselves off the ground and Sean finished tightening his other cleat.

I smiled. "I love you,"

Sean opened his mouth to hopefully say he loved me back but-

"Moretti! We need you on the field, now!" The coach's screams were loud and demanding. Cross out Coach.

"Alright, I gotta go, baby. Have fun at dance," His awfully delicious lips came to mine one last time, probably for the rest of the day. Ten points from Slytherin.

"You have fun too," I added, as he walked out the door leading to the field, and I walked out the door leading back into the gymnasium and out to the hallway.

Now to walk to dance class and see if my teacher yells at me for being late.

But I aint even mad.

Know why?

'Cause I'm too excited thinking about how Catarina Valentine and Robert Shapiro are getting a little visit from Allison the Love Doctor.

**Gwen's POV**

Old math notes? Recycle.

Unfinished sketch comparing Harold from TDI and Sinjin? Keep for future useage.

I had to have gone through at least a pound of crap, and this recycling bin was thankfully huge. Because if it wasn't, it'd surely be full by now.

Beck and Jade were chasing Cat around the stage, trying to make her kiss him.

Seriously, Cat. The play is two days from now, you kind of need to kiss my brother in order for the production to work.

"Cat. Just kiss me!" Beck ran his fingers through his hair, starting to get stressed out. You know, if Jade didn't trust Cat so much, she probably would have just punched Beck for saying that and totally cut off all Cat's hair.

Hahaha, cut off all her hair...

I wasn't laughing at the fact that it would be Cat.

Just the whole, cutting off the hair thing, made me think of Jackson. Poor, poor, grungey Olivia.

That's what she gets for messing with the Oliver sisters.

I lifted my hand up to my eye and poked it a little. It didn't hurt as bad as it did when I first recieved it, but the pain was still there.

And I'm not talking physically. I'm talking deep down emotional pain.

Think about it, the man who's supposed to provide for you, treat you like a princess, and love you more than anything else in the world, hits you. Right across the face. Even worse though, he hits you while he's drunk.

Maybe when they finally come home, Daddy will apologize and I'll apologize, for what I don't know, and we'll hug and cry and it'll be all sorts of emotional.

"Cat, if you don't kiss him right now, I'm going to rip up all the stupid pictures of baby animals in your locker."

I didn't even have to look up on the stage to know that threat came from Jade.

A gasp from Cat was heard, "You wouldn't. Okay, so maybe you would. But maybe I don't want to kiss him! No offense, Beck."

Was Gwen really going to come to the rescue again today? I suppose so. "Beck, didn't you say when Liv was in the play that it was going to be a stage kiss?"

He nodded.

"Well, then Cat, you really don't have to kiss him. It'll just look like you're kissing him. So you won't have to feel guilty for any reason, like, I don't know, maybe someone you've got an eensy weensy crush on is gonna be in the audience."

Or, someone named Robert "JewFro" Shapiro whom you have a rather large, monstrous crush that burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.

I'm totally going with the second one.

She squealed. "Gwenny! You have the best ideas! Yay, let's finish rehearsal!"

"Is that really all we had to tell her?" Jade groaned, looking at Beck.

My brother sighed. "Apparently..."

No need to thank me. I'm already aware of my advanced amazing-ness, because hey, I'm a Gwinner.

Ah, now back to organizing these papers.

But no more depressing thoughts about my parents.

After sorting through about another million kajillion papers, my recycling bin had gotten way too full so I had to travel to the janitors closet to acquire another one. On my journey, I saw Carousel Sweater (AKA Rachel, hehehe). She was talking in what seemed to be a 'private' manner with someone that I'm not familiar with.

I wanted to be nosy and listen in, so I ducked into said janitors closet and cracked the door open just a little.

"-Are you sure you saw them?"

"I'm positive. I saw David Shizuka and Allison Oliver definitley making out not five minutes ago."

I did not just hear what I think I heard.

I didn't, I didn't, I didn't.

Aly would never, ever, ever make out with my boyfriend. Come on, she's got Sean!

Sean...who's at football practice. Maybe she-

No, Gwen. Are you being serious right now? Just because Sean is at football practice, David has a mysterious swim team practice and Aly had dance doesn't mean that Aly and David had a secret rendevous.

Although I haven't really talked to David all day. And it kind of seems like he's been pulling away from me. But Aly Oliver, my sister, is not two timer like some girls at this school.

Cough cough, Olivia.

But I should tell her when we get home, just to make sure this rumor doesn't get spread around.

/

"What?"

I didn't count on this freaking out thing.

"I said, I heard people talking in the hallway, and they said they saw you and David making out!" I yelled loud and clear, just to make sure she heard me correctly.

Aly was pacing back and forth in my room, still dressed in her dancing gear. We had just gotten home a few minutes ago and Aunt Lea was still making dinner, so I took this chance to pull my sister upstairs and tell her what I had heard.

"No. No, I heard you. I just don't believe that people would make something that ridiculous up. I mean, ew, me and David, and together and kissing?" She shuddered and flopped onto my bed.

Uhm, excuse me?

I crossed my arms. "What's wrong with David? He's a good kisser."

"Like I needed to hear that."

Beck needs to stop sneaking up on us like that. He's so agile. Like a ninja. "Can you guys, Allison, keep it quiet? I'm trying to go over my lines for Friday. Just to make sure I've got everything down."

"Sorry. I just got the worst news of my life." Aly covered her face with her hands. Again with the insulting poor sweet David. Or at least I took it as an insult.

"Oh? Are they cancelling America's Best Dance Crew?" My brother smirked.

Haha, good one, bro.

My sister sat straight up and narrowed her eyes. "They can't cancel something that just started a new season, Beckett."

Beck threw his hands up in defeat and backed out of my room, presumably going back to his.

Aly turned back to me. "So what were we talking about?"

You are so not getting off the hook that easily. "You were just about to tell me what's so wrong with my boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing is particularly wrong with David. It's just, seriously, I would never makeout with a freshman. It's so...wait. I have my own boyfriend!"

"Please don't tell me you just said, what I think you said..." Beck, who was supposed to be practicing his lines, had backtracked back into my room and was now staring at the both of us blondes.

Allison had gone back to burrying her face in her hands and I tried to find the words to tell Beck about what we were talking about.

But before I could say anything, our aunt called us down to dinner.

And I couldn't help but ponder about what I said decreed earlier.

Aly really wouldn't do that. Would she?

**Aly's POV**

Thur-hur-hurs day.

And no, my genius mind did not come up with that, I discovered it on a Cartoon Network commercial while watching Total Drama Island with Gwen.

But yeah, it's thursday. You know what that means right?

Therapy after school today. Totes awesome, fo' sho'.

Ugh, I'm so white.

Not in like, the skin sense, in the...you know, whatever.

Besides thinking about therapy, I was also thinking about how many people had heard about this rumor that I was making out with, ugh shudder, David Shizuka.

Come on people, that's my little sisters boyfriend. I have my own, very hot, very sexy, fun loving, amazing, awesome, incredible, non Asian, not too tall, boyfriend, Sean Moretti.

I stared into the mirror, checking my 'not lopped off like Olivia Jackson' hair and my roots were once again growing in their natural brunette color. Sure, I did see him yesterday, but we weren't making out, we were-

"-and my mom said it was a mix between cauliflour and broccoli, so they must have had a baby!"

Speaking of unnatural hair colors, there's Cat. The one time I actually need to talk to the crazy kook. And oh, look at that, Robbie is with her. Perfect.

"Cat!"

The readhead spun around and smiled. "Hey, Aly!"

I closed my locker and walked through rouge dancers to get to her and Robbie.

"Do you wanna hang out this weeked? My hair sort

of-" I paused looking around and lowering my voice, "needs to be dyed."

I haven't the slightest idea why I sort of whispered that bit. It's not a secret that I dye my hair. But the last time I publicly announced that my natural hair color is brown, everyone started asking what I looked like with dark hair or if they could see pictures (pictures that are in plain view on my locker).

Cat bounced up and down and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!"

I looked at Robbie and smirked. "Maybe Robbie can come too, and we could go for lunch or something."

"It's not like he's got any other plans," Rex snarked.

The jew fro held a finger up to Rex, scolding him and whispered to the puppet.

This kid seriously has some issues.

"Cool. Then it's a date."

I saw Cat freeze at the word 'date', but she quickly thawed and smiled that big Cat smile.

Yeah, Saturday is going to be loads of fun.


	67. Impales in Comparison

**Gwen's POV**

Aly said she hadn't been cheating on Sean with David... She's my sister. I can trust her.

Right?

I trust Aly. I do. And I trust David... Or at least I thought I did.

But why would Rachel and that other girl say that they saw my boyfriend making out with someone if it wasn't true? But it can't be true... The ring...

Maybe he just bought them to make me less suspicious when he decided to cheat on me with an Aly look alike...

No. I don't want to think about this.

But I can't stop.

And it doesn't help that we have the sane art class and are working on the same project together.

When I arrived at Art class, David was already there, working on our Van Gogh project. It was due today.

And David was due for some interrogating.

"Hey, Gwen," David greeted, leaning forward to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I backed away so he couldn't. "Are you cheating on me?"

Way to be forward, Gwendolyn.

"What?" David's eyebrows scrunched together. "Of course not! Why would you-"

"Rachel Lourdes says she saw you making out with Aly!"

Okay, maybe I wasn't as sure that Allison was telling the truth as I thought. There was a possibility that my boyfriend was a cheating cheater. Whether it was Aly or not... No, I don't wanna think about that. She wouldn't do that to me.

Gah. I don't know what to think.

"Rachel Lourdes is insane. Have you seen how she dresses? She looks like a... A, uh..."

"Institutionalized toddler?" I finished for him, since he seemed to have trouble finding the right words.

He smiled. "Yeah. Listen..." He leaned down so our forehead were touching and we were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you, okay? You're the only girl for me."

I hesitantly smiled back. "I... I love you too."

We went back to working and I went back to thinking.

No. He's not cheating on me. I know he's not.

Well, I knew for sure when I talked to David's swim coach later, who confirmed that he was indeed at swim practice yesterday, which debunks Rachel's gossipy gossip.

But I still think David's kind of pulling away from me.

He doesn't kiss me as much as he used to. At least not in public. I think he's embarrassed of me, 'cause I'm all short and have tiny boobies and chizz.

Well, he won't be. Because while David and I were finishing the project, I thought of a plan. Tomorrow, I'm gonna make David see just how good of a girlfriend I am.

And by good, I mean sexy.

Step one: swipe Aly's super tight black mini skirt and electric blue tube top that shows off a little belly. Step two: hide sexy outfit under a T-shirt and jeans to keep my brother off my back. Step three: Make out with David as much as possible without getting expelled.

Step four: avoid siblings until the end of school.

And David will love me again.

He has to.

**Aly's POV**

It's lunch time, which means there's less than three hours until school gets out and Aunt Lea takes me to the stupid therapist person.

Hurray.

The table was all full, except for a certain glitter gal. I hadn't really seen Sean all day.

Maybe I should go sit with him instead...

"Aly!" Tori exclaimed as she sat down between André and Gwen. "Is it true?"

Oh Lord. She can't possibly mean-

"No. It's not true."

"I didn't think it was, but I wanted to make sure," she said, wrapping her arm around Gwen. "That would be the lowest thing imaginable."

"Did I not just say it's not true?" I rolled my eyes. "How could you think it was? David's-"

"What?" Gwen asked, giving me a mini glare. "Why do you keep insulting him? What's so wrong with David?"

"He snuck into out house while our parents were sleeping," Beck reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

"He's freakishly tall," André said.

"He's a string bean," Jade added.

"He makes Robbie seem cool," Rex said with a chuckle.

"I hate you all," Gwen grumbled, looking down at her bagel.

"I was actually going to say 'my sister's boyfriend', but thank you guys for helping me list his other bad qualities." I smirked for a moment, but it quickly faded. "I'm going to murder whoever started that rumor..."

"Didn't you say Lourdes was the one who said she saw it?" Jade asked Gwen, who had told her the story on the ride to school. Gwen nodded. "Maybe that gank just made it up."

"Why would she do that, though?" Cat sadly asked.

I shrugged. "Sometimes people are just mean, Cat... Like, even meaner than Jade."

Cat gasped, covering her mouth. "People can get that mean? I didn't think that was scientifically possible!"

Vega bit back laughter, but Jade's smart, so she caught on and glared a hole through her before returning to eating her salad.

Robbie and André started talking about some dance class they have together, so everyone was distracted and things went back to normal. At least we didn't have to talk about that stupid rumor anymore.

Ugh, all this high school drama is making me hungry.

Hungry for some Moretti.

/ /

"Where's Sean been?" Gwen asked as we walked to our next class. "I haven't seen him all day, and I usually see him by now."

"I know he's here... I saw him sitting with the football team at lunch." I sighed. "Maybe I should have gone and talked to him. I feel like he's been avoiding me."

"Why would he do that?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "It can't be because he buys that rumor?"

"Well, you did..." Gwen glared at me and I held my hands up in defense. "Somebody's awfully glare-hungry today."

Gwen sighed, looking down at her black gladiator sandals. "I'm just upset. People keep looking at me and David..."

She drifted off, and we both stopped walking. "What? What about David?"

She looked back up at me and opened her mouth, but she saw something behind me and closed her mouth. "Oh, hey. There's Seanathan."

"... What?"

"Like Jonathan. But Seanathan. Because Sean's too short of a name."

"Whatever, Gwendolyn."

Her three syllable name is what made that funny. I didn't even mean to do that.

I looked over at my boyfriend, who was at his locker. He was putting books and stuff in there with a serious look on his face. Why so serious, Moretti?

Ugh, that was just too obvious.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Good luck, Aly-kins! See you in class." Gwen smiled at me and walked off, leaving Allison to seduce her boy toy.

I walked up from behind and wrapped my arms around him. "Why hello there..."

Instead of turning around and attempting to devour my face, like he usually does, he took me by the wrists, flung my arms away from his person, and continued putting books into his locker.

Um, okay.

"Sean?" I poked him in his muscular shoulder. "You realize it was me, right?"

He slung his backpack onto his shoulder, then slammed his locker. Wow. What's got his jeans in a wad?

He turned around to look at me with that serious look still on his face. "Did you make out with Shizuka?"

"Oh God. Not you too," I moaned, leaning against the locker next to his.

"I should have known that kid was no good," Sean grumbled, shaking his head. "Just when I thought he wasn't a complete dweeb..."

"Sean, that's just a rumor," I said, crossing my arms and looking directly in his eyes so he'd know I was telling the truth. "Gwen talked to David's swim coach, and his story and Rachel's story don't add up."

"Rachel? As in Rachel Lourdes?" He calmed down a little, but I don't think he was entirely convinced.

"Yes. Do you really think I'd cheat on you?" I raised an eyebrow. I don't want some shifty boyfriend who doesn't trust me.

"Of course I do." Good boy. "I just... Hearing a rumor like that sort of made me..."

"There's a reason they're called rumors, Sean," I told him, reaching for his hand. I pulled him closer toward me. "But if you want, we could get people talking about Allison Oliver making out with a much more attractive Italian dude."

And Sean more than obliged.

At least things are okay between us again.

And steamier than ever.

Rumors don't always lead to bad things.

"Whoa, maybe I should have really gone to class..."

I pulled away from Sean and turned around, seeing Gwen standing there with her books clutched to her chest. all awkward-like.

"Yeah, you should have," I sharply said, shooting her a small glare.

"I don't want to be in class," Gwen quietly said with her signature pout. "Tiffany Martin and Keisha Cooke were whispering and pointing at me..."

Even though people have been doing the same to me, I still felt sorry for my sister. She didn't handle people gossiping about her as well as I did. I mean, the rumor isn't even technically about her, and yet people are still talking about her?

Well, I guess since David is her boyfriend...

"When they see us in class together, not killing each other, I think they'll know that rumor's a total crock," I told her, giving her a quick hug.

"Don't let them get to you, kid," Sean said, leaning against his locker. "I did and I acted like a spaz."

Gwen giggled. "You're not really the spazzy type..."

"Yeah... That's more your department, huh?" Gwen grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper from her backpack and threw it at Sean's chest. He didn't even flinch.

Instead, he responded by grabbing Gwen and doing some kind of choke hold on her. As she giggled and struggled to get away and Sean chuckled and tightened his grip on her, I picked up Gwen's wad of paper and threw it at them both. It only hit Gwen though. Oops.

He finally let her go and the warning bell rang. That means a class full of gossipy gossipers whispering about me and my sister when they should be listening to the teacher.

Oh joy.

/ /

"This day suuuucked," Gwen whined as the two of us got into the backseat of Beck's car.

Hmm. Gwen doesn't really use the word suck much. It must not have been a good day.

Understatement much?

"It's not like my day was any better," I grumbled.

Beck started the car up and looked at both of us in the rearview mirror. "People giving you a rough time about that rumor?"

"No, we're talking about how they were out of tater pops at lunch," I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes. "And on top of all that, I still have to go to that stupid therapist."

"Cat's uncle is a therapist. She says she likes him," Gwen said.

"Didn't you hear?" Jade asked. "He's in an asylum now."

Beck shot her a 'you're not helpful' glare as he pulled out onto the road and Jade just shrugged at him.

You're really not that helpful, Jadelyn.

"It'll be fine," Beck reassured me. "Lea says this Caitlin woman can really help you."

I normally would have argued that I don't need help and that I'm fine, but... I'm not.

Especially after today.

"Maybe she can give you advice on all this gossip jank," Gwen said, slumping into her seat from just mentioning it.

"That's not what she's going for," Beck reminded her as he pulled into Jade's driveway.

"It couldn't hurt to mention it," Gwen said.

Well, it couldn't.

Once Jade was done making out with our brother and went back into the house, we drove back home. Beck talked about some weird guy in his Spanish class who tried to make his dog talk like the one in those old Taco Bell commercials, and that kind of cheered Gwen up, since she used to love those commercials. I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy thinking about the torture that was yet to come.

As soon as we walked through the front door, Aunt Lea was there to greet us. "Hello!" She gathered the three of us in a bone-crushing group hug and asked, "How was school?"

"... Fine," I lied.

"Yeah, fine," Beck said, shrugging.

"I had a ham sandwich for lunch," Gwen told her, avoiding discussing her actual day all together.

"Oh, great!" She looked back at me. "Allison, are you ready to go?"

I lightly groaned, more of a sigh, and told her, "Ready as I'll ever be. Can I just get my purse first?"

Aunt Lea nodded and went into the kitchen, probably going to get her purse too.

"Your purse is right there," Beck told me, pointing to the tote bag I had been carrying around today.

I shrugged. "I'm stalling. It's like you've never met me." Gwen giggled at that, right when my PearPhone beeped. I pulled it out of my tote, raising an eyebrow when I saw that it was a picture text from Rachel Lourdes.

How did I know it was hers? She was dumb enough to sign it at the bottom of the text.

"Rachel's butting her big old nose into our personal lives again." I told my siblings, getting more and more angry as I kept looking at the text.

"Oh boy. What'd she say this time?" Beck asked, leaning to look over my shoulder.

"It's not just what she said... It's what she saw. And took a picture of."

Gwen peeked at the text, her eyes widening once she saw the message and the picture attached to it.

It was a shot of Gwen and Sean with his arms around her, laughing. They had been wrestling, and you could sort of tell of you had seen them in action. But in the picture, it could certainly be interpreted differently.

The message?

_Looks like the Oliver girls are both good at sharing... ;) _

I'm going to impale Lourdes with her own headband.

This therapist is gonna have her work cut out for her.


	68. The First Session

**Aly's POV**

AAAHHH.

That's my mental screaming, by the way.

Rachel Lourdes can take her stupid, childish, little headbands and shove 'em right up her-

"Are you ready to go, Aly?" One very smiley Lea came back with her purse strapped around her shoulder.

I gritted my teeth and forced my mouth into some sort of smile. "Yeah. I'm ready."

My aunt must have sensed that something was wrong, because she frowned and wow, she has better maternal instincts than my mother. "Is something wrong?"

Oh you know, just bitches ruining my life. I mean seriously, first Olivia Jackson and now Rachel Lourdes? What have I ever done to them? Besides drunk punching Olivia in the face and tormenting Rachel practically all freshman year into now.

Damn them.

I kept on smiling and nodded my head fiercelly.

Gwen hugged me and gave me a sympathetic smile, but her eyes said 'Let's kill Rachel, kay?'. Maybe she can chop off her hair too...then she wouldn't need to wear her headbands that are designed for four year olds.

Beck opened the door for us and kissed my hairline, "Try not to kill the therapist."

I smirked.

This poor, poor, woman.

The car ride there was filled with void questions about school and friends and I haven't yet mentioned that I have detention tomorrow.

"Remember to try and answer all the questions honestly and truthfully. The therapist is there to help you." My aunt repeated for about the fifth time.

I know, I know, I know. "I know." I stared out the car window as we approached a large rectangular, red brick building. It literally looks like a cross between a nursing home and mental institution.

Mark Salling help me.

"Miss Caitlin is waiting for you," The receptionist smiled like I was about to walk the green mile and be executed.

Lea nodded and encouragingly pushed me into the room. It had large windows, two red chairs, a desk and a very happy lady sitting at said desk.

Caitlin, I'm presuming, smiled brightly a motioned to one of the oversized chairs. "Have a seat, Allison!"

I'd rather be at home, doing homework or watching the Hannah Montana movie rather than here, 'taking a seat.'

Observation one; this room smells like marshmallows and yogurt and old people. I don't like all three of those things, so this is very unfortunate.

Observation two; Caitlin is a glasses wearing brunette and is wearing a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt. She probably isn't married and spends a lot of time alone in her apartment watching re-runs of Celebrity Rehab.

Obervation three; I'm probably going to die here today. If so, Gwen, I want you to bury me in my dance gear, in a bedazzled coffin with all my clothes and my PearPhone and PearPod.

The whispers of my aunt and therapist ceased for a moment, and then my mother-istic auntie left the room without a goodbye. How rude.

"So, let's get started." Caitlin flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder and took out her 'special' pad and pen. She's wearing Mac's salsa rose blush on her cheeks which you can only get at the Mac store. Its so adorable to see brunettes shopping for beauty

products. God bless them, its not their fault.

"Sure."

Here we go.

"Alright, you're in tenth grade and go to Hollywood Arts High School, right?" Oh, so she's trying to ease into getting to know me.

Aly Oliver doesn't let people in that easily.

"Mhm."

She frowned at my curt answer, but continued anyway. "That's a really hard school to get into. What's your talent?"

"I'm a dancer. You know, I came here for help. So can we get to the helping part of this appointment? I have better things to do."

Caitlin raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Well, then. I suppose we can skip to that part. When did you first start purging?"

I'd really like to purge on your ugly beige shoes right now, lady. "A month or two into freshman year."

She wrote something down on her paper, and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "What were you feeling when you did that for the first time? What brought you to do such a harmful thing?"

Sigh. Isn't is obvious? "I felt fat. Nothing really brought me to make that decision. I brought myself to do such a 'harmful' thing. It's really not all that bad you know. Except when you wake up the next morning and you've got a sore throat. Other than that it's not as harmful as everyone thinks it is."

I'm pretty sure you're supposed to lie at therapy to make the therapist think you're getting better, but Lea said to answer every question honestly.

"So why did you get better the first time?"

"Because. I fainted and the doctor said I needed to gain weight and become healthier if I wanted to pursue dancing as a career."

She smiled. "So you got better for your dream?"

Of course. "Dancing is my life. It's the air that I breathe and what I live for. Nothing is more important to me than dancing." Except Sean...

Oh god, that picture. It's forever burned into my corneas.

Caitlin scribbled more things down and finally stood up, "Let's talk about your relapse."

No, I want to go home. "What about it?"

"Normally, people who suffer from bulimia nervosa, anorexia nervosa or any type of disorder, can be triggered into doing the things they did before. So, did anything trigger you?"

Tell her the truth, Als. "I got a note in my locker saying that I was getting fat. A lot of people know I was bulimic, but of course the little skank who wrote it is jealous that I got the guy she wanted, and she's also after my brothers tongue." I couldn't bare to say her

name. I didn't want that whore taste in my mouth, ew.

My poor therapists eyes widened and she took a seat in the big red chair next to the one I was sitting in. "I see. So this 'skank' poked and prodded at your weak spot and that's what made you throw up again."

It's nice to hear someone else call her a skank.

I nodded.

And then all she had to do was ask the question, "Why did you want to get better the second time around? You could have gone farther, why did you give up?"

This Emma Pillsbury is trying to make me cry.

Trying? Damn. Too late, crying has begun. "I didn't give up. I'm just getting strong. Because I need to be strong for Gwen and for Beck. They're the only two people I truly, truly care about in this entire world. Even more than my boyfriend." I grabbed a

kleenex from the oak desk and leaned back farther into my chair.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

After talking about my relapse for a little bit, discussing some feeling mumbo jumbo that I really didn't listen to, we had about ten extra minutes left of the session.

Well, it couldn't hurt to ask. "Did anyone ever start a rumor about you in high school?"

"Aly, that's not what we're here to discuss." She chuckled a bit.

I rolled my eyes, "I know. But- someone, not the skank we were talking about, started a rumor that I was making out with my sister's boyfriend. I totally wasn't he's, uh, not really my type. Besides, I have Sean. Oh, right, Sean's my boyfriend." I lifted my legs up

onto the chair and sat indian style, eager to here what she was going to say in rebuttal to that.

"Well, uhm, if this is what's going to get you to talk. Then yes, someone did happen to start a rumor about me in high school."

Did they now? That's interesting. "What'd they say?"

Caitlin took her glasses off and leaned closer to me, like we were two best friends having a slumber party and sharing secrets. "I had just moved here from Tennesse, and they said I ate roadkill and bathed in a mud hole."

Are you kidding me? I gave her a blank stare and shook my head. Oh god.

"O-okay then. Well, it's taking its toll on my little sister. And then right before I came here-"

And now the anger is back again. I jumped out of my seat and started pacing back and forth like I do when I can't handle everything that's going on in the world.

"Allison? Are you okay-?"

I was still ferociously pacing, all mumbles and grumbles, "No. I'm going to impale Rachel Lourdes with her own headband."

After hearing that Caitlin stood up and started pacing alongside next to me, "Now, I don't think impaling someone is a good way to get your anger out," She smiled.

How does she know? I've never impaled someone before. Unless you count my sisters rabbit stuffed animal that I impaled on a tomato plant stake when we were six. But she doesn't know about that, so impaling someone would probably feel really good right

now. Especially if the someone's name is Rachel.

Then it would be the best feeling in the world.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her to no end. More than I hated Tori Vega, or Sinjin Van Cleef, or Rex Powers. Probably not as much as Liv Jackson..."

Le therapist grabbed my shoulders and stopped me from moving any further, "Why do you hate her?"

If you tell her, she'll tell Lea and then Lea will make us have a family meeting or something.

"Because...she dresses like Rachel Berry from Glee! And anyone who dresses like that deserves to be hated."

/

Thank god that was over. I was safely in my aunt's car that did not smell like yogurt, or old people, or marshmallows.

"So what did you talk about?" Lea asked, buckling her seat belt and pulling the car in drive.

"School, throwing up, my mental issues..." I mumbled, throwing my hair into a side ponytail. I felt a hand on my knee and Lea sighed.

"You do not have mental issues. You just need someone to talk things out with."

"Isn't that what Gwen is for?" I flipped the car mirror down and checked makeup making sure that none of that heavy pacing had smudged it or anything.

"Gwen isn't a professional, hun."

She could be. Gwen is a good listener. She always has been. Whenever I used to have a problem, I'd go to Gwen and blow off some steam and just talk and talk and she would sit on my floor, stroking Walter and listening.

Of course afterwards I'd go to Beck and get his opinion, but Gwen is always first.

"Speaking of young Gwenny, I promised her I'd pick her up a milkshake from Freezy Queen. Do you want- Oh, sorry."

At least she remembers that I have an allergy. Ten points for Slytherin. Even though I'm sure Lea belongs in Gryffindor. I on the other hand am a proud Slytherin and am destined to marry Draco Malfoy and-

You know what, let's stop talking about my un-reachable dreams about marrying a fictional wizard, shall we?

Aunt Lea ordered the gross dairy infested beverages and we were on our way home, finally. I couldn't wait to flop on my bed and forget everything thats happened today and get some well earned sleep.

We pulled into the driveway, and oddly enough the RV lights were on. Gwen must have been rocking out to her Glee music while Beck was rehearsing one last time or doing homework. What a wiener jacket. Doing homework.

Bah on school.

I got to the door, ready to blast in and yell about Freezy Queen, but I figured after a long day, I might as well have a little fun.

Moo-haha.

I quietly opened the door, praying my sister wasn't downstairs. Thankfully enough, she wasn't. I tiptoed up the stairs and creaked open her door...but she wasn't there either.

Then that means shes in my room.

Ugh, I'll kill her.

I continued on to my door and heard rustling. I swear to god if she's rummaging through my clothes...

And bingo. That's exactly what she was doing.

Gwen held something up to her hips in the mirror, MY mirror.

I crossed my arms, which was pretty difficult since the very cold Strawberry Cheesequake Glacier was in one of my hands. "Is that my skirt?"


	69. Not So Happily Ever After

_I apologize in advance for this awful chapter. The reason it is awful is because Carrie didn't write it._

_thank you. _

_And for those who asked, my mission trip was in Tennessee. I know that's not as exciting as Brazil or Canada, but I still had a great time :)_

_thankyouagainpleasereview :D_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

"Uh... Um..."

After setting the Glacier on my dresser, I patiently waited for my busted sister to explain what she was doing with my clothes. And by patiently, I mean I glared at her while she babbled like a wide-eyed moron. "Why are you going through my clothes?"

"Because... Um..."

"Last time I checked, my closet was no longer your play land." I crossed my arms.

"Um... Can I borrow this?" Gwen weakly asked, holding the skirt up. "And this?" She picked up the blue tube top she had laid on my bed.

"No! Why would you even want to? They show more than they cover," I told her, walking over and snatching them from her. "You hate clothes like that."

"Maybe I changed my mind!" Gwen exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Mystery is overrated!"

"... Seriously, what up, Gwendolyn?"

Gwen sighed, basically admitting defeat. "Um... I wanted to do something for David... To be a better girlfriend."

"And being a better girlfriend involves dressing like a hoe?" I rolled my eyes and Gwen raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I wore these for a dance competition! That doesn't count!"

"Please, let me wear them!" Gwen actually got on her knees and begged. Is it wrong that I sort of liked that? "I want David to love me again!"

"What?" Now this girl's just talking crazy. "You think showing him some boobage is going to make him like you more? I thought you liked David because he wasn't like that!"

Gwen sighed. "He's been acting different lately. Like, more distant. I don't know. I just..."

"Just what?" I sorta kinda yelled. Oops.

"Why do you two always have to converse so loudly?" Beck asked, stepping into the open doorway, his script in his hand. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Gwen stood back up and, looking all squirrelly, stuttered out, "I-I-I was ju-just... Looking through Aly's closet to dispose of immodest clothing." She snatched the skimpy articles of clothing from me and wagged her finger in my face. "For shame, Allison Jane!" She stormed out, but realized she forgot her gross dairy treat, came back for it, then stormed back out.

"... Okay, now tell me what that was about."

There's no way I can tell him what she had planned. Not without her hating me forever for having Beck lecture her about modesty or some chizz like that.

"Who knows what on earth is wrong with her. We've lived with her for fourteen years and we still haven't figured her out." I rolled my eyes and Beck kind of smirked. "I'll, uh, go see what's up with her."

Beck nodded and was about to leave, but he stopped and asked, "Hey, how was your first session?"

"Just as gross as I imagined," I muttered. "But I guess I've been through worse... Not many times though..."

"It'll get better." Beck lightly punched me in the arm, as if saying, 'Hang in there, sport.'

"It better..." I walked past him and towards Gwendolyn's room. After hearing Beck walk back into his room, I flung Gwen's door open, only to be greeted by a disturbing sight.

She was posing in front of her mirror, wearing the stuff she had 'confiscated' from me, along with some heels that made her like five inches taller. She looked like she was going to topple over any second.

"Dude, if you're going to dress like a hooker, at least get a tan."

She spun around, sheepishly smiling. "How do I look?" She attempted to make a sexy face, but it just looked ridiculous.

"Like you're constipated." I smirked and she pouted at me. "Take that off, Gwen. You look stupid."

"No I don't!" Gwen argued. "I look sexy!"

"You're not sexy!" That didn't come out right. "Let me rephrase that... I just mean, you're not the type of girl to go around, shaking her bonbons just to make boys like you. That's what Liv does."

Gwen smiled, but bit her lip so it didn't show much. "I know... But David-"

"David doesn't want you to stromp around school looking like... That." I gestured to her partially exposed chest. Is it just me or do they look bigger? "If he's distancing himself, then he probably has a reason. One that doesn't involve not loving you, because that dude is crazy about you."

Gwen sat down on her bed and began to sniffle. "I just don't understand why he would... I think it's because I'm a-all flat chested and-"

"Gwenners," I sighed, sitting down next to her. "The dude loves you. How many times do I have to say that?"

Gwen didn't respond, but pulled a wadded up tissue out of her left boob and blew her nose in it.

Oh. That's why they looked bigger.

I think I know why he's been distancing himself from her. Actually, we had talked about it on Wednesday, before this crazy rumor chizz started. It's just because-

"Kids, dinner!" our aunt cried from downstairs.

"Yay, food," Gwen chirped, standing up and getting ready to walk out the door. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What?"

"I don't think Aunt Lea or Beck would appreciate a hooker joining us for dinner." I looked her up and down and she looked down at herself. She had apparently forgotten what she was wearing.

Oh, Gwen.

/ /

Friday, Friday, gonna sit through detention and watch Beck's play and maybe impale Rachel Lourdes while I'm at it on Friday.

Hey. It's better than the original.

Ever since that mass text was sent out, the school's been more abuzz with gossip than ever. And Sean just so happens to conveniently be at some field trip for the football team. I think it was really just the coach taking them to some steakhouse before their scrimmage this afternoon. I think coach just used it as an excuse to get some steak during school hours.

But that doesn't mean this janky gossip still doesn't make me mad.

However, I was able to make sure my little sister didn't leave the house looking like...

Well, how I'd dress if I didn't have a freakishly overprotective older brother.

She doesn't need to dress like that for David. She's too young to be dressing like that and she shouldn't try to change herself for some boy and-

Oh Lord. I think I'm turning into Beck. Next thing you know, I'll be watching Full House and neglecting to clean my fish tank.

Speaking of scrungy things...

"Yo, Lourdes," I snapped, approaching Rachel's desk as I walked into class. "Mind telling me why you're being such a gank?"

"Allison, it's rude to call people names," she told me, matter-of-factly, like any gank would.

"Oh really? Spreading lies is pretty rude too..." I raised an eyebrow and death-glared at her.

She tried to look cool, but she totally squirmed in her seat. Because I'm totes intimidating. "As if you've never said untrue things about me," she smoothly said, sliding her stupid childish headband into place. "You're constantly saying I look like an Institutionalized toddler."

"That's because you do!" I exclaimed, gesturing to her reindeer sweater. "We're in LA! Stop with all the animal sweaters!"

Rachel gasped, all offended-like. "Just because I do not dress like a hussy like SOME girls in this classroom does not mean anything!" She huffed and flipped her dark brown hair over her I could punch her in the boob in a blind fury, the bell rhythmically rang and our teacher walked in.

No violence in front of the teacher.

But this grunge is gonna pay.

Big time.

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

Ugh.

I want to talk to David.

Yet I don't.

I do.

No. I don't.

But I do.

Dang it.

Well, I have Art class with him. I guess I can talk to him there. But as I was heading to the art room, a big old hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the janitors closet.

Or I could be kidnapped before I have the chance to talk to him. That's cool too.

"I know Kung Fu!" I screamed as the kidnapper spun me around. Wait, it's- "David?"

"Yeah, hi." He grinned. "I didn't know you knew Kung Fu."

"I... I don't. I just thought you were a kidnapper who was going to sell me to some gypsies or something and I thought if I sounded tough maybe you'd be all like, 'Dude, I don't wanna go up against all that' and then-"

David held a finger up and pressed it against my lips. "Gwen. Rambling. Stop."

"Sowwy," I said, his finger still squishing my lips. He finally removed it. "Um, can we talk in class? It's gonna start soon and-"

"Can we ditch? I kind of want to talk to you and I'm not gonna have much time today to do it."

"Um, okay." I've never really ditched class before. Aly and Jade do it all the time. It should be an adventure!

But I still have to talk to David.

"I know I've been acting a little differently lately..." Um, yeah, a lot different.

"Can I talk first?" I asked. David nodded. "I might just be paranoid, but you've been kind of... Distant lately. Like, like you don't..." I took a breath, so I wouldn't cry. "Like you don't love me anymore."

He frowned. "Gwen..."

"Is it something I did?" I sat on the ground, looking up at him as he towered over me even more than usual. "Is it because you have to bend down to kiss me? I can wear heels... Or stand on a pile of phone books whenever I'm around you!"

David sighed, sitting down next to me. "No, of course not. I love you. I thought you knew that."

Aww. He looked really sad. I didn't want him to be sad. "I know, and I love you too..." I placed my small hand over his much bigger one. "I just wanna know why. Why have you been pulling away from me?"

David sighed again, taking my hand in his. "Gwen, look... Don't get mad, but..."

Oh no. He really did cheat on me with an Aly look alike, didn't he?

"... Aly told me about your dad. How... He's the one who hurt your eye."

Oh. I guess that's a little less horrible.

"Really? But why..."

David ran his free hand through his hair and looked up. "I don't know. I just... I thought maybe after all that happened, you'd need some space."

Aww. He had good intentions.

Too bad he just ended up making me feel worse.

"David, that's really sweet..." I scooted closer to him so we could snuggle. "But you could have talked to me earlier about it."

"I know, but Aly told me a few minutes before I ha to leave for swim practice. Why didn't you tell me what really happened? You know you can trust me."

I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and quietly said, "I guess I was just embarrassed. It's not like anybody is proud of a dad who gets all chizz-faced and bruises their kid. Your family is all perfect and mine is all... not."

David wrapped an arm around me and murmured, "My family is not perfect, trust me. You've met Austin." I let out a giggle and he added, "But you're lucky enough to have Aly and Beck to back you up... And me."

"So true." I snuggled closer to him. "Just don't pull away anymore, okay?"

He kissed my temple. "You don't have to tell me twice."

And Prince David and Princess Gwen snuggled and lightly conversed for the rest of the skipped period, meaning things were back to normal. There were no lies about bruised eyes or drink-happy parents and they all lived happily ever after.

Until the bell rang and I heard Aly from outside say, "Maybe she's hiding in here so people won't talk about that stupid picture."

"Guess we'll find out," Beck said from outside.

I saw the door handle jiggle, which meant someone was opening the door. I stiffened and before I could even attempt to hide either me or David, the door flung open. Aly, Beck and Jade were standing in the doorway, and it didn't take long for them to find me, considering I was sitting in the middle of the floor with David, out limbs tangled around each other.

Well, Beck doesn't look like a happy camper.


	70. The One Where 'Looked' Loses All Meaning

**Before reading, just know that we wrote a lot of these chapters a while ago, so the episode of Glee mentioned has already aired long ago. Just Go With It, okay?**

**hehehehehehe. title drop.**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

"Were, uh, we interrupting something here?" Jade asked, smirking. Allison was behind her trying to hide her laughter in the doorframe.

I ignored Jade's question and tried to ignore Beck's glare. But his eyes were staring cold and hard on us.

"Don't look at me like that, Beck!" I quickly stood up and dusted myself off. David did the same but sort of stood a tad behind me all sheepish like.

"Give me a reason not to give you this look."

The situation doesn't even look that bad, right? We were just sort of on the floor, laying there, my hair's probably a bit messed up and-

Oh my god, he thinks we were doing…things. Naughty things. Thing that he and Jade slash Aly and Sean have done in this closet.

Which I'm pretty sure they have. A lot.

All right, all right. C'mon Gwen. "I pulled David into this closet so I could- wait, wait, that sentence started off bad. Okay, so I wanted to tell David that, uh, Glee is doing Rebecca Black's song Friday! And, and Beck you know how badly I would scream in the hallway, so I thought it would be better if I told him in a secluded space." I let out a breath, because we all know that Gwendolyn likes to ramble. And as previously stated, Gwen also likes to speak in third person.

My brother narrowed his eyes, and Aly was practically crying into Jade's chest from laughing at this situation.

You know, yes, it was a lie. And I could have just said that Princess Gwen and Princess David were spending honest time together in their wonderful castle of janitorial-ness.

But, I don't know if Beck would be comfortable with someone other than Jade and Cat knowing that our parents get drunk and sometimes hit us.

"Shizuka. Is that true?" Beck turned to David who stood there like an awkward turtle.

"No. It's not true."

DAVID.

Aly ran over to me, "Did you totally let him get to second base?" She whispered.

My sister always expects the most promiscuous things from people…

"No!" I shoved her away. "-Besides, you're the one who told him anyway!"

Now Beck looked totes confused, and I didn't blame him. We skipped from David almost explaining why we're in this janitor's closet, right to explaining a situation much bigger than this, involving Aly, Sean, David, Rachel and I.

Jade looked outside the door and around the hallway before shutting and locking the closet door.

"Explain. Everything. Now."

Three little, demanding words.

I looked at Aly, "You first."

She rolled her eyes and sat on a stack of old school newspapers. The paper has been disbanded long ago because we now had the Slap.

And yes, the dot com is implied.

**Aly's POV**

I crossed my legs in preparation of telling my tale. A tale of rumors; because if your name is Rachel Lourdes, your rumor mill has been churning out some stupid lies.

"Our story begins with a lovely young woman named-"

"Allison-" Beck so politely interrupted me.

I clapped. "Very good! The young woman's name is Allison. She so very kindly explained to young David over there that our less than nurturing parents are very irresponsible and sometimes get a little too drunk. I explained that Gwendolyn so very immaturely tried smoking for her very first, and last, time and our father found that despicable. So…in a fit of rage he hit poor, innocent Gwen and gave her a boo-boo eye. Rachel Lourdes, AKA Carousel Sweaters, saw us talking and started a rumor that we were making out. And we weren't. By any means, making out. So then, after I told my hot boyfriend about this ordeal, he, Gwen and I were in the hallway and Sean put her in like, a chokehold thing. Carousel Sweaters then snapped a picture and sent out a mass text rumor that Gwen and Sean were having their own rendezvous. That's where our story leads us to now."

I smiled, very pleased with my story telling abilities.

"That about sums up yesterday and today so far." Gwen nodded, agreeing with my story.

I looked over at Jade, who was sitting on the floor cutting up a large, or what used to be a large trashcan. Did she even pay attention to my awesome tale of rumors and lies?

"So, Beck. What do you think?"

"I think our lives are really messed up, but over the years I've pretty much just learnt to just go with it." He chuckled.

Well, chuckling is good sign. That means he's forgotten about my little sister and not so little David intertwined on the floor.

My brother suddenly switched on his stern face again. "But seriously, why were you on the floor together?"

Well, the chuckling moment was gone. I guess he didn't forget.

David straightened himself up, trying to make himself look more like a man I suppose.

Laugh out loud. David? Looking like a man? Let's just say this is something you all should have seen in person.

"Beck, Gwen thought I was pulling away from her, so I wanted to assure her that I care for her a great deal and I will always love her."

"And you somehow ended up on the floor?" Beck raised his eyebrow and stuck his hands in his pocket.

Okay, I'm getting claustrophobic from being in this closet. It's time to be done with this crap. "Bro, Gwen probably just tripped over her own feet again."

Jade pointed her scissors up at me, "Aly's got a point."

"That is true." Beck plucked the scissors out of his highly dangerous girlfriend and helped her stand up.

Gwen's mouth hung open right as the final bell rang. Hah, it looked sort of funny. You know because like, she opened it and a rhythmic tune came out? Not only does Gwenny not have rhythm, but also she can't carry a good tune.

Okay, funny time with Aly is over.

"Well. Now that we've commented on my clumsiness, I think it's time to go to class." My little sister pouted. Ew, class.

Beck shrugged and opened back up the door. You know, I'm going to have to pull Sean in here and if I get caught just say that I tripped and my tongue just happened to fall into his mouth. I think that's a good plan, eh?

Well, except that everyone knows I'm not Gwen level clumsy. So, no, not a good plan at all.

We'll just come in here after hours.

"Oh, David, can you grab my phone, I left it on the newspapers." I asked, stepping out of the closet behind Gwen. David was the last to come out, so he grabbed my phone and stumbled a bit on his feet, so he ended up…well, he ended up grabbing the nearest thing to keep him from falling on the ground.

I know he didn't mean it. But, uh, the closest thing to him was-

David Shizuka grabbed my boob. Okay, so he didn't grab it. His hand just landed on it.

People were already in class, so no one really saw it. Beck, Jade and Gwen didn't even notice. David got up so fast, blushing might I add, and just looked at me with this 'sorry, sorry, sorry,' look in his eyes.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes in response. Like I said, I know he didn't mean it. It was an accident.

And no one saw it, so that's even better. The one thing I don't need right now it another rumor to prove that I'm seriously a two timing gank.

Before I walked off to class though, I'm sure that I caught a wiff of Viva La Juicy perfume that only one person I know wears.

But…but it couldn't be. Rachel's such a goody two shoes that she arrives to class on time, everyday.

Although it did get weirder when I was sure that I heard the sound of penny loafers behind me before I got into the classroom.

It just couldn't be.

/

Oh detention. Such a dreary, boring, crap place. Good thing it was already almost through and wow, time is passing by so quickly.

Not to mention that this whole day had totally buzzed by. All my classes were uninteresting. Dance was cancelled because some of the people in my dance class are in some of the numbers for 'Kiss with a Miss'. Lunch was stupid. Tori was complaining to Andre that it was hot and chizz. Jade made some snarky remarks and Robbie just sat there like a…guy holding a puppet. How much more weird do you get than puppet holding Robbie?

Sure Gwen and I had some silly conversations about the Royal Wedding and Glee and stuff like that. I even invited her to join in on my hair dying appointment with Cat and Robbie.

Cat and Beck were having their last rehearsal before the big show.

And then in our last hour, I had to make sure to remind Gwen that if she wanted to stay after school and not go home to Aunt Lea, that she was to wait in the auditorium while I was in detention. And make sure she stays out of trouble, doesn't do drugs and finished her homework. You know, the things big siblings are supposed to tell their younger sibs.

I knew most of the kids here in detention, but we never actually talked to each other.

Normally I text, but my phone was low on battery, so I had turned it off.

Gwen should have done something bad to get herself in detention, so we could spend this golden time together. It would have made the time more fun.

I actually wondered what she was doing, cause it sure it wasn't homework. Probably watching Glee on her PearPhone. That seemed more probably then homework. David had said that he was going to come to the play too, so maybe he stayed after. Sean had a quick scrimmage that would be over before the play started, so he promised he'd come too.

Then everyone would see that both Oliver sisters were with their boys and everything was chill.

Sweet relief. Just in the nick of time too, because look at that, detention was over.

Man, am I thirsty. Perhaps I'll go and get a Wahoo punch at the vending machine. Maybe I'll even be nice and buy Gwenners one too. She'll appreciate me.

She better.

I inserted a two dollars into the vending machine and out dispensed a can of punch. I pushed in another crumply two dollars and out dispensed Gwen's can. She'll be happy.

Laughter following a group of boys made me turn around and smile, because one of those boys was MY boy. All freshly showered and happy to see me.

"Hey, baby." Sean greeted with a hug and kiss, like normal.

Hurray for normal-ness and normal is a very rare thing in Hollywood Arts.

I grabbed both cans and threw them in my purse, "Hey, sexy."

A bunch of guys behind him snickered and he turned around glaring, "You losers are just jealous because Aly's hot and you aint got her."

Hot. I need to tell him about my eating disorder…my relapse…everything.

If David knows, then Sean needs to know. And I need to know that he won't run away when he finds out how chizzed up my life is.

/

"So, what's this play about, anyway?" Sean opened my can of Wahoo Punch for me and handed it back.

We were sitting in the second row, right up front. Gwen and I always like to be up front and center when we saw one of Beck's plays, just to be sure he saw us.

I always like the isle seat, so that's where I was placed now. Next to me were Sean, of course, then Gwen, then David.

"It's about love and kissing and stuff," Gwen said, shoving a piece of Luna bar into her mouth. Le gasp, my Luna bars. Ew, but it was the chocolate and mint kind so she can have it.

The play was set to start in about five minutes, and I wondered if Lea was here yet. She said she may be ten minutes late, but it was definite that she'd be there. Which was good to hear, because our parents barely ever made it to any of our events. It was nice to have someone there.

Someone's phone vibrated in the seat in front of mine. That's right, I should probably turn my phone back on in case Aunt Lea wants to know where we're sitting. The start up screen brightly shone on my screen and before I could even look at my missed alerts, a new picture mail popped up.

Oh my god.

I knew it. I knew she had seen us. I could think of so many things that describe her right now it's not even funny. Remember what I said about the impaling her with a headband thing? Yeah, that's totally a realistic plan right now. And then I'm gonna take a loafer and shove it up her…nose.

Gwen looked at her phone, and then looked at me, and then looked at David, who looked at his phone. I looked over at Sean, who almost crushed his phone in his hand from anger.

He looked up at me and then looked at David, and I'm glad that Gwen was separating them, because my boyfriend looked like he was going to tear my sisters boyfriends throat out.

The word looked just lost all meaning.

"Looks like you got my text," Rachel sneered, walking down the isle towards the third row.

I'm so glad to be sitting on the outside seat so I could do what I'm about to do.

The curtain opened.

And that's when I threw myself on top of Rachel Lourdes. Yes, my goal was to impale her.


	71. Things Are Getting Even More Complicated

**Gwen's POV**

Oh God.

Oh GOD.

The image of my boyfriend's hand on my sister's boob is forever burned into my mind. But there's no time to pour bleach into my eyes.

I have to stop my sister from killing a Rachel Berry clone.

It was sort of an adrenaline-fueled response, since she had only been on Rachel for like ten seconds, but I managed to pull her off within a second or two. Rachel sort of crawled away, like an army dude crawling away from a mine field or something. Aly tried her best to break away from me, but my suppressed strength prevented her from doing so.

"Aly," I practically hissed into her ear. "You can beat the poo out of her on Monday. We're here for Beck, remember?"

That apparently calmed her down, because she stopped trying to fight me. Once I knew she wouldn't run after Rachel, I let go of her wrists.

Luckily, the first part of the first scene consisted of a loud dinner party hosted by Cat's character's parents. Beck and Cat weren't in sight yet, and Aly and Rachel's screams and struggles didn't interrupt anything.

That didn't mean people in the audience weren't giving us weird looks. I couldn't really blame them, since I was practically on top of my sister.

I helped Aly to her feet and she looked like she wanted to punch Rachel Lourdes in the ovaries. I kind of wanted to do the same.

But to Aly.

It can't be how it looks. David wouldn't do that to me. Aly wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't do that to Sean.

But it did look sort of bad.

No. A picture says a thousand words. But those words could all be lies.

And there's no time to think about that. Beck and/or Cat will probably be on stage any second.

So wait, why is Sean getting up?

"Sean," Aly whispered, looking at him with almost desperate eyes. "Wh-Where are you go-"

"I... I can't be here right now." He shook his head, looking too overwhelmed to show how furious he was. He brushed past both of us, and I swear, I could practically hear Aly's heart shatter.

"Sean," Aly called, beginning to follow him. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Gwen, let go. I have to-"

"Sit down and watch Beck's play, because this is his night. Rachel Lourdes is not going to ruin it. If Sean really loves you, he'll hear you out after he blows off some steam. And he's not the only one you owe an explanation to."

Wow. Who said that?

I think it was me.

And Aly actually listened to me.

Huh.

We retook our seats, and I couldn't help but feel this sense of power. Aly never listens to me, especially in these situations. I guess she knows Sean's too mad to be reasoned with right now anyway.

And maybe she doesn't want to make any more of scene than we've already made.

Ugh, I have to sit next to David. And right now, I'm not exactly happy with him.

You may be innocent until proven guilty, but that doesn't mean I'm going to act like everything's alright.

"Gwen," David whispered, leaning towards me. He even had the nerve to grab my hand. "Let me explain-"

"After the play," I snappily responded. I snatched my hand back and crossed my arms.

Oh yeah. Gwenny's all kinds of in charge tonight.

Aunt Lea snuck down the aisle and into Sean's old seat. "Sorry I'm late," she whispered to us. "I ran into the most charming man in the hallway and-" She suddenly paused. "What's wrong? It feels like something's wrong."

Wow, she's good. How is she not a mother?

Oh wait. You need a man to make a baby.

Aly kind of shook her head. "Nothing."

Aunt Lea didn't look like she bought it, but dropped it. She didn't mention Sean's absence. Maybe she figured he had something to do with it. "Has Beckett gone on yet?"

Aly shook her head. "Nah, he-"

I held up a hand to shut her up. I pointed on stage and whispered, "There he is!"

Um, I hadn't really been paying much attention at first. But from what I could tell, in this scene, Amber's (AKA Cat's) dad sees Beck's character Roger post a flyer for his pool cleaning business on the bulletin board outside his rich guy business office.

Okay, not much happening there. Oh, wait. The daddy, who I recognized as Tyler Ackerman from improv, is stopping him from walking offstage. And now he's talking.

Yay, Beck! Act the chizz out of those lines!

Just push all the negative thoughts out of your mind, Gwendolyn. David and Aly will have an explanation.

... Right?

/ /

Wow.

I always knew Cat was an amazing actress but...

Wow.

And Beck did indeed act the chizz out of those lines. Those two actually managed to keep my mind off of that dirty, dirty picture.

But then intermission rolled around and it all came flooding back.

I turned to David, arms crossed. "You wanted to explain? Explain."

David opened his mouth, but before he could even let out a syllable, Aly grabbed him by the upper arm. "Come on, Happy Hands. We're finding Sean and I'm going to need backup on this explanation." She pulled him out of his seat and out of the auditorium. Aunt Lea had gone to get us some snacks from the bake sale table, which left me all by myself.

I wanted to go see Beck or Cat or somebody, but most of my friends were working behind the scenes and anyone working on the play was staying back there, even during intermission. Audience members weren't allowed backstage during performances, even during intermission (again), but I guess it was a good thing I couldn't go crying to Beck and Cat like a big baby about all my problems. They'd be too worried about whatever I'd blubber to them to focus on their acting in the second scene and I couldn't do that. I just couldn't do that to them.

Besides, maybe things really aren't as they seem to have been in that picture.

But it did look like he had a good grip on her.

Maybe I should have listened to Aly and let David slide into second base. Maybe then he wouldn't have to get that from my sister of all people.

Maybe that's why she kept urging me to do it. Because she knew that's what David wanted. Because she's been giving it to him herself.

Once Allison and David get things smoothed out with Sean, they'll come back and tell their story to me.

Or maybe they'll sneak off to the closet to feel each other up some more.

I don't know what to think.

And that's when I started to cry.

/ /

**Aly's POV**

"Ow! Aly, I'm capable of following you! Can you please let go of my arm?"

God. How could people buy that I would actually have sexy time with this wuss?

"You're the one who got us into this mess, dude. Stop complaining."

"I didn't mean to! I slipped! And Rachel's the one who sent him the picture! Why are you mad at me?"

I guess I really should be saving my anger for when I beat Lourdes to a gooey, poorly dressed pulp. But she bolted out of the building after I tackled her and Gwen pulled me off of her.

Wimp.

But I let him go. I didn't want people to think I was leading him away to Vegas to elope or something.

Gross.

We had fifteen minutes for the intermission and we had wasted two of them fighting past the crowd. Sean was hopefully still around, waiting for his dad or Cheryl to come pick him up.

We had to clear this all up with Sean and Gwen. Sean first, though. Gwen will still be there, willing to hear us out.

Hopefully.

David sighed, looking down at his converse sneakers. "Gwen hates me. I can tell..."

"Gwen doesn't hate you. I don't think she's capable of hatred." I tried to say that as nicely as possible. I mean, that damn picture is just as bad for him as it is for me.

No, it's worse for me. I'll be labeled as a slut and and he'll be labeled as a badass player.

But it's bad for him because I think there's actually a possibility that Gwen will dump David.

And there's no telling how mad she is at me. I guess that's why I didn't argue with her when she stopped me from pummeling Rachel. No need to give her another reason to kick me out of a window.

And, you know, she had a point. Me impaling someone with a childish headband would kind of put a damper on Beck's performance.

But I can talk to her later.

Because I see Sean sitting on the steps by Beck's locker.

I walked over to him, David lagging behind me, and once Sean saw me, he sort of looked like he was going to get up and leave. But he didn't. That was a good sign.

"Sean," I said, sounding like I was out of breath. "Sean, Rachel Lourdes took that picture completely out of context, just like the one with you and Gwen."

Sean looked at me, but it wasn't like the usual looks he gave me. He looked at me as if... I don't even want to say. "Some scrawny little punk grabbing my girlfriend's boob isn't something that can be taken out of context."

His tone... Ouch.

"Sean, dude, I tripped, I swear," David said, standing at least five feet away from me. "My hand kind of reached out to grab something to keep from falling-"

"And that something happened to be my girlfriend?" Sean barked, jumping onto his feet to glare the Asian down.

It was hard to do, since David is like four inches taller than he is. But he still managed to intimidate the crap out of him.

"Um, uh, yeah?"

Oh David. Why are you so helplessly fidgety?

"Dude, this isn't some stupid sitcom. Shit like that doesn't happen in real life." I could tell Sean was restraining himself from punching David below the belt. It was admirable... But I was too busy trying to stop my relationship from being destroyed to notice at first.

"Sean, you have to believe me," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from David and towards me. "I would never cheat on you. Ever. I love you. You know that."

Our eyes connected and I'm pretty sure I saw a sliver of doubt in his dark eyes. "I... I don't think I do know."

And I'm pretty sure my heart could not break any more than it did when he said that.

"Sean..." I was pleading... Allison Oliver is not a pleader. But I needed to be at the time. "Don't say that. Rachel Lourdes is out to ruin my life, and she's not going to win. You can't break up with me. Please. Don't let her win."

"I'm not breaking up with you." I was about to hug him in relief, but he stopped me. "But I need some time. Some time to... Think. To cool off." His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. "My dad's outside waiting for me." He started walking toward the exit door. "I'll see you Monday."

"Please..." Even after the door shut, I still stood there, as if he'd come back and change his mind. Aly, stop with the begging. You sound pathetic.

You ARE pathetic.

Rachel Lourdes is dead. Deader than dead. When I get my hands on her grungy little self, I am going to make her life a living hell.

Just like mine is right now.

"Aly..." David kind of reached out, like he was going to grab onto my shoulder, but he didn't.

Good thing he didn't. I probably would have roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.

"Intermission's almost over," I choked out, successfully not crying. "Let's just go back..."

Forget about Sean.

Forget about Rachel.

Forget about the terrible feeling of David's big, awkward hand on your chest.

Forget about the fact that Sean might be done with you for good.

Just put on a happy face for Beckett and Lea.

And then somehow find time to explain to your little sister that you're not whoring around with her super awkward boyfriend.

Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?


	72. Just Can't Get a Break

heeeeeeey, before you read, be sure to check out another Aly and Gwen (mostly Aly) story that I wrote! You can find it here: http: / / www. fanfiction. net/s/7255182/1/From_A_Different_Perspective

okay, now that my self advertising is done, enjoy!

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

"Gwenny? What's wrong?" My aunts face stared back at mine, concerned and confused by my crocodile tears as she came back from the bake sale table.

I can't tell her though. She's too motherly; she'll like…go to the school board or principal or something. "I…didn't wish Beck good luck, so I feel really bad. So I'm gonna go tell Jade to tell him!"

I got up and tried to find my way through groups of people getting back to their seats, intermission was almost over. The tears were falling off my face and hitting my arms that were folded across my chest. Everything was blurred.

And I ended up falling down.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" That voice. It was Tori's. I unfolded my arms and wiped my face before she helped me up.

"I need to see Jade!"

Whenever Aly used to have problems that she couldn't talk to me about (I was deemed too young) and she couldn't talk to Beck about, she would always go to Jade.

So that's what I'm doing now.

Tori smiled so kindly and took my hand. "Sure, sure. I'll help you there." She led me to the back steps leading into the backstage area.

I wanted to thank her so badly, but I knew if I opened my mouth again, nothing but sobs would come out. Jade's dark hair walked around the corner and Tori ran over to her and whispered something. Jade nodded at her and walked over to me.

"What's the matter, shorty?" Of course she was sipping on a cup of coffee. That's so Jade.

I hesitantly picked my phone out of my pocket and showed her the text. "It's…A-Aly and…D-david." More tears made their way out and Jade hugged me tight.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back to your seat. I'll deal with Aly."

I nodded slowly and mouthed 'thank you.'

Because Noah Puckerman knows I can't even face my own sister right now.

/

I got back to my seat and assured Aunt Lea that I was fine now and gave her some crap story about Aly being outside.

She took it and continued watching the play that had just come back on.

It took me a few moments to realize that David had come back.

"Gwen…please let me explain." He whispered, now sitting on the outside seat.

I gave him a hard glare and tried my best to look like an intimidating girlfriend. "Fine."

"When we left the closet today Aly asked me to go back and get her phone."

And then she tricked you into touching her booby. I knew it!

"-so when I tried handing her phone back to her I tripped and my hands just sort of pushed on her chest to keep myself up."

So that wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

All he did was trip? I feel like a big wiener jacket now. But…in the picture. Aly looked like she was smiling. That still doesn't mean she doesn't have the hots for David. Maybe all that crap about her not being into him in a million years was just to lure me into a false sense of security.

"Promise?"

David smiled and grabbed my hand, our matching rings laid side by side. "I promise. I will love you until the day I die."

Aly and I still need to have a serious talk.

**Aly's POV**

David had already gone back to the auditorium to try and see if he could talk to Gwen.

Eh, she'll forgive him. There's no doubt about it. But Sean…

Sean seriously thinks that I'd just let some weird Asian kid get to second base?

Especially when that kid already belongs to Gwen?

I don't- would never do that.

I thought when I told him the first rumor was totally untrue, hence being called a rumor, that he'd understand that Rachel truly does hate me and would just keep it up until, oh I don't know, until I buy her some knee high socks or a new headband or something.

I don't even know where to buy those things, anyway.

"Allison Jane!"

Beck? No. Jade.

I thought she was like, doing the lighting or something? And since when does she call me by my middle name?

"Jade, what are-"

Whoa. She looked…angry. Ugh. As if my day couldn't get any worse, now I'm in trouble.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate my life?

"You wanna explain why your little sister had to be escorted back stage by Tori Vega because she was crying so bad?"

What the hell? At least Gwen has a boyfriend for sure. Mine needs 'time' or something.

"You're lucky Beck was taking a wazz and I managed to calm Gwen and get her back to your Aunt."

Well, at least she's not crying anymore. How did this suddenly turn into my fault? I made my sister cry, I'm now a whore, and my boyfriend is gone.

"I don't even understand…"

"I think it has something to do with this." She held up Gwen's PearPhone incased in its normal sky blue cover. The screen held a picture of David's hand attached to my boob. Ugh. Gross.

"David tripped and his hand landed on my chest, okay? I told you guys in the janitors closet that Rachel Lourdes was starting rumors. Do you think I want everyone thinking that I'd stoop low enough to cheat on my boyfriend with my little sisters boyfriend?" I was royally peeved. But, Jade wasn't the person I needed to be telling this too. I needed to make sure Gwen was okay.

Although, I don't think she wants to see me very much right now.

"Look. I know you wouldn't whore around. Especially with string bean of all kids…why don't you just do what I would do to Lourdes?" Jade smirked her evil little Jadelyn West smirk.

I sighed. "I'm not gonna shove a pair of scissors down her throat. Even though it is tempting,"

"No." She chuckled. "Just start a better rumor about her and ruin her social life forever."

Oh my god. Why didn't I think of that? Now I know why Jade and I are such good friends.

I know exactly what I'll make up.

/

By the time the curtain closed one final time and everyone stood up to clap, I had successfully managed to sneak my way over to the row behind Gwen and my aunt.

"That was wonderful!" Lea joined in on the clapping and turned around, looking awfully surprised to see me. "Oh, Allison! Gwendolyn told me you had girl cramps and were out in the car."

I looked at Gwen, who just pretended to be talking to David, who wouldn't make eye contact with me. Way to cover for me, sis.

"No, no. I just had a stomachache. Just nervous for Beck, I guess." I weakly smiled and collected my purse.

We filed out of the auditorium and found one Beckett James Oliver talking to one Jadelyn August West. Who hopefully never reads this and finds out I used her middle name.

I also hope she didn't mention anything to Beck about anything. At all.

"Beck!" Gwendolyn jumped on him in a hugging motion. "You were great!"

I stayed silent in the background while everyone praised him up and down. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and he's an amazing actor. So it's not that he's getting the entire spotlight and I'm just chilling by the lockers. I love my little sister, too. And it's not that he's hugging Gwen and everyone says she's his favorite. It shouldn't bother me.

So why does it?

And by 'it' I mean that last thing.

That everyone says she's his favorite thing.

It shouldn't bother me at all. I shouldn't be jealous that Gwen's the baby. And sometimes Gwen gets a little more attention than I do because she's adopted and sometimes it's harder for her.

But it does. It just gets too much and that's just how I feel.

Sorry if I sound a little selfish and immature.

"So how'd you like it, Aly?" My brother asked, finally turning his attention away from the glory.

I tried my hardest to put on a happy forte and smiled. Because you are happy for him, Allison. "It was really good. You were great. Cat too," I answered, looking at Cat who was squeaking fast words to Gwen.

Beck didn't look satisfied with my answer, but accepted it anyway. Jade pulled him back into the masses.

When Gwen was alone, waving goodbye to Cat and Tori and Andre and Robbie, I pulled her aside.

It's now or never.

"Gwen, you have to believe that I would never let David-"

She pushed her lips to my fingers and shushed me. "David already told me. But you have to tell me if you are or if you aren't into him." Tears were brimming in her eyes, just threatening to fall out.

Is she that dense? "Gwendolyn. I do not, nor will I ever, want to have me some David lovin'. I swear on my favorite issue of Dance Magazine. Never in a million years, will I want your boyfriend."

Tears of…happiness I hope dribbled down her cheeks as she hugged me. "I'm so stupid. How could I even believe that stupid rumor?"

I shrugged. "For the same reason Sean does and the same reasons he's not here right now."

"What? Where is he?" She asked, wiping some tears away from her eyes.

I sniffed a little, trying to keep myself from crying. "He left during intermission. I, uh, don't think Sean and I are going to make it. This rumor mill pretty much ruined it for us."

Be strong, Aly.

"Rachel Lourdes is such a…meanie!" It's just like Gwen to not curse, even when Rachel deserves to be cursed, the little sea urchin.

Two people I didn't know appeared, talking to David and Gwen squealed and hugged the lady.

Oh, no need to introduce me or anything. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say those are David's parents.

"Aly! Aly! These are David's parents!" My sister grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Asian man and woman.

Am I good, or am I good?

"Hi, I'm Allison." They shook my hand and Mrs. Shizuka pulled me into a hug. Well, aren't these the friendliest parents, besides Cheryl. But she's a different type of friendly.

These people are the amount of friendly I can handle. Sean's stepmother is not.

After talking for a few minutes with the lovely Shizuka's, David and Gwen kissed, to which Mrs. Shizuka cooed, and then they headed out. Austin wasn't there, and I was thankful.

Hopefully he was too drunk that night to even notice it was me. He's only ever met me like, once, so there's was a really good chance.

Besides, if he admitted I was there, that'd be admitting he was there.

I'm sure his parents wouldn't like that too much.

Lea placed a hand on my back and a hand on Gwen's. "Are you guys ready to go? I have a congratulations casserole in the oven just waiting to be eaten!"

Jade's father, the man of not so many words and always in a business suit, had actually come and picked her up, so Beck didn't need to drive her home.

Gwen, who had one too many questions about the pre-mentioned casserole, had surprisingly agreed to ride home with Lea, so I decided to ride home with Beck.

For once in my life, I'm going to be mature, and tell Beck before he finds out himself.

/

"So did you really like it? 'Cause you seemed really unsure," We had just pulled out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot and he was already starting his questions.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Beckett. It was funny and weird and romantic and chizz. And at least Cat decided to finally have the boobies to kiss you." I grinned, using Gwen's boobies instead of…man parts, bit.

Beck laughed. "Boobies?"

"You know, because guys have-"

"Okay. Never mind."

Now it's my turn. Deep breath, and go- "Rachel Lourdes started another rumor."

"Oh good god. What now?" He sighed, slowing down to a red light.

"Well, earlier today David tripped, and Rachel got a picture of his fall. His fall on my chest. You know, the opposite of what guys have?"

The car came to a complete stop as if on cue.

Thanks a lot stop light manufacturers.


	73. Let's Hope It Sinks In

**Aly's POV**

Beck pulled into the nearest parking lot, which was one for the local Top Nacho fast food joint, and parked. I guess he wasn't able to drive properly with the news I just gave him.

"Okay. Start explaining before I drive to the Shizuka residence and throw David off of his own roof."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, he tripped and grabbed them by accident. He didn't even grab hard or anything-"

"I don't need specific details," Beck told me, his eyes shut tight. I guess he was trying to keep the mental image of his younger sister being groped out of his brotherly brain. "Why the hell would Rachel do that?"

"Why the hell does Rachel do anything she does? Like dress like our cousin Peyton?"

"Peyton's four."

"Exactly!"

Beck sighed, running a hand slowly through his hair. "Oh, God. Okay. Did you, like, do something to her?"

"No!" I crossed my arms and slumped into the leather passengers seat. "I mean, nothing worse than I usually do to people. I just made fun of her clothes and her goody two shoes-ness... But that gives her no right to ruin my life!"

"I know, I know..." Beck rubbed my arm, probably at some attempt to comfort me. "Have you ever considered apologizing to her? Maybe she'd stop being such a grunge if you'd just-"

"Apologize? Beck, this isn't Full House! You can't settle everything by apologizing and hugging it out while sappy music plays in the background!" I huffed, pressing a hand to my forehead. "I'm sorry, I just... This is a lot for me to handle."

"Hey, come on," Beck quietly said, unbuckling his seatbelt and scooting closer to me. He gathered me in a hug and started rubbing a comforting hand on my back. "Things will work out... They always do."

I wanted to argue with him so badly. But for some reason beyond my understanding, I couldn't. I think it's because deep down, I wanted him to be right about that.

I slowly returned the hug. "Sometimes... Sometimes I just wish our lives could be drama-free... and normal."

"Aly..." Beck pulled away and smirked. "Our lives will never be normal. I thought you knew that by now."

"Well, a girl can only hope..." I smirked back. "I guess being normal is too boring anyway."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Beck asked, readjusting himself into his seat. "If Rachel Lourdes was a dude, I could just beat him up, but is there anything I can do that doesn't involve violence?"

"Are you sure you could forget about the fact that Rachel's a girl and punch her?" I asked. "She barely counts as a female, anyway."

Beck gave me a playful nudge. "Seriously. Should we, like, tell someone?"

"No! That would only make it worse!" I cried, slapping him somewhat lightly on the arm.

The only thing worse than being labeled as a whore is being labeled as a snitch. And what would a teacher be able to do about it? And why would they believe me, anyway? Rachel's a teacher's pet and I'm about as far from being that as I can without being in Juvie.

Well, they might believe Gwen. Gwen's pretty popular with teachers, because she doesn't really talk back to them or text during class or throw stuff at their backs while they're writing chizz on the board.

But no. Tattling on her like a whiny little baby is not an option.

"What are you going to do, then?" Beck asked.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little Aladdin-like head about me, brother dear," I quietly said, a slow smirk growing on my lips. "I already know how to get her to back off..."

Beck knows my sneaky looks... And right now, I'm wearing the sneakiest one I have.

"Allison, you're not seriously going to impale Rachel with her own headband, are you? I know you keep saying it, but-"

"No, Beckett. That's too simple. That's child's play." I cast him a look. A look he probably didn't like. "You know that Allison Oliver is a better opponent than that."

"Yeah... I don't even want to know what you have in mind." He turned the car back on and started to pull out. I guess he was cool to drive again, now that he knew David wasn't purposefully playing with my fun bags.

Oh Lord.

But Beck was right. He certainly didn't want to know about my totally badass form of gossip revenge. Rachel will be so humiliated, she'll have to leave the city... No, the state. Maybe even the country.

It's gonna be that bad.

But I may need help.

This little piece of payback will require some technological savvy. Hmm, let's see. Do I know any bespectacled, curly-haired nerds who are quite tech savvy?

No, not Sinjin.

I'm talking about Cat's future husband.

As much as I hate to ask Robbie of all people for a favor, I think I might need help. I was never a pro at Photoshopping. I can ask him tomorrow when he, Gwen, Cat and I hang out and dye my hair.

I guess he does owe me one.

Since I'm going to make Caterina Valentine his, and all.

But I didn't want to think about relationships at the time.

It only made me remember the fact that mine with Sean was probably done for good.

**Gwen's POV**

"What kind of casserole is it?" I asked my aunt as she continued to drive down the road.

"The good kind," she teasingly told me, casting me a smile before refocusing on the road.

"All casseroles are good casseroles!" I giggled, looking back out my window. I really do like having Aunt Lea around. She's fun and she cares about us and she's a much better cook than my mother. I wish we could be adopted by her or something. There's no chance of that happening, but it's a fun thought, right?

You know what's not a fun thought? The thought that Aly and Sean could possibly be over for good.

Those two are good together. They compliment each other nicely. Aly's happier when she's with Sean, and Sean seems pretty darn happy when he's with her. I really like Sean too. He's fun to hang out with and we would probably have to stop talking if he stopped dating Aly... But I care more about Aly's feelings than mine. There's no way those two can be done dating for good.

If only I could talk to him. Tell him what David and Aly told me. We're kind of on the same side of this rumor. If he sees that I believe them, maybe he'll believe them too.

I have a way with words. And being cute as a button helps my persuasiveness.

But I had no idea how to do that. I was just going to have to wait until Monday...

I was about to ask Aunt Lea more about her super awesome casserole when I noticed something. We were driving towards a familiar street. One that Aly mentioned that Sean lived on when we drove past it on the way to the Groovy Smoothie one afternoon.

And then I got a Gwentastic idea.

"Aunt Lea... Can we make a quick stop at this street?" I asked, pointing to Catalpa Drive.

"Um..." She looked down at the digital clock by her dashboard. "I suppose. Will it take long? The casserole is one that takes a while to cook, but it only has another thirty minutes."

"It shouldn't be too long." I reassured her. "I just have to give Sean my notes from history class, because he missed class today. I promised that I would let him borrow them and I forgot to give them to him."

That's a lie. Sean and I don't have the same history class or even the same teacher. It was a plausible excuse. There are some sophomores in my history class. Sean just isn't one of them.

But I need an excuse to see him and I can't tell her what's really going down. That would take too long and I need to save my explaining energy for Seanathan.

'Cause Gwenny's going to play Love Surgeon and fix her big sister's busted relationship.

"Okay, sweetheart... Which street does he live on?"

"Catalpa Drive." I pointed to it right as we pulled up to it and she luckily made the turn.

Catalpa Drive sounds familiar... And not just because Aly mentioned it that one time. I feel like someone else has mentioned it to me but for the life of me, I can't remember where.

I might just be thinking about catalpas because we're learning about dendrology in science class. I don't know. I didn't have time to care.

I didn't actually know his address but I figured the house with the white Jag parked in front was his. So that's the one I told Lea to pull up to. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat so she wouldn't know what a liar I am, then dashed up the walkway to the front door. I rang the doorbell three times, because three is my lucky number, and patiently waited. A really smiley brunette answered.

"Why, hello there, cutie!" she chirped. "Are you a Sunshine Girl? I absolutely adore those fudge balls of yours!"

I get this more than you'd think.

Darn my adorableness.

"Um, no ma'am. I'm fourteen years old." I tried to look past her to search for Aly's man. "Does a Sean Moretti live here?"

"Why yes, he does!" This lady's got spunk. I like her. She spun around and called out, "Sean! Come here, sweetheart!"

"What, Cheryl?" a voice snapped back from upstairs.

Sheesh. Grumpy much?

Oh wait. He thinks his girlfriend cheated on him with my boyfriend. I guess he has a right to be grumpy.

"One of your little friends is here to see you!" I heard stomping, and an Italian football player stopped at the bottom of the steps when he saw me.

"... Gwen?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," I quietly said, giving him an awkward wave. "I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

Sean opened his mouth, but the woman who must be Cheryl interrupted. "Of you may! Come in, come in!" She stepped aside so I could walk into their blindingly bright white home. "I'll leave you two to talk." She bounced up the steps, leaving me with a confused Sean.

"Uh, Gwen... No offense, but what are you doing here?" He tucked his hands in his pockets and looked as confused as ever. I mean, I liked Sean and I'm pretty sure he liked me, but we weren't exactly on 'hanging out without Aly's influence' level yet.

"We need to talk... About the picture. And about you and Aly getting back together."

Sean walked into the living room. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we need to," I firmly told him, following him and joining him on the perfectly white couch. "David told me the story and Aly confirmed it. He just-"

"Tripped, yeah, I know. They tried pulling that on me too," he muttered, slumping in his seat. "How gullible do they think we are?"

"Aly thinks I'm really gullible, but I don't see what that has to do with David tripping," I said, eyebrows furrowing together.

Sean sighed. "Gwen, come on. You saw the picture. It wasn't an accident."

"Yes, it was," I told him, sort of kind of glaring at him. "Aly said so. You know Rachel's a lying liar, yet you're still buying her picture of lies. Aly's telling the truth."

"And how do you know she's not lying?" Sean defensively asked. He looked really mad. I know it wasn't directed towards me, but still.

"Because, I know Aly. I know he better than anyone. I can tell when she's lying, and she wasn't. And not only that, but I know she would never lie about something like that to me, or you. I trust her... I just thought you did too."

Oh snap. Gwen's all kinds of deep tonight.

I figured there was nothing else left to say, so I got up and began to leave so he could dwell on my smart words. "And Sean," I called over my shoulder once I was by the front door. "Aly's heartbroken. Just consider that while thinking whether you should break up with her for good or not..."

And with that, I shut the door.

Once I was back in the car and had my seatbelt all buckled, Lea began driving off and asked, "Did you give him the information he needed?"

I refused to turn away from the window, instead choosing to look out at the few stars that were out in the sky.

"Yeah... I think he got it."


	74. Can't Say She Didn't Try

**Gwen's POV**

"What took you guys so long?" Aly immediately asked upon my Aunt and I opening the door. She and Beck had already been here for what seems to be a few minutes, seeing as Aly had changed from her jeans and top to sweat shorts and a cami.

"Oh, Gwenny had to stop off at a friends house." Lea called over her shoulder before rushing towards the kitchen to check on her casserole. Which I hope is amazing, because its been a long day and I'm starved.

My sister scoffed. "That's such a lie, Gwendolyn. You don't have any friends."

Before I could object to her ludicrous statement, Beck stomped down the stairs, out of his play attire and into normal people clothes. "Als, don't be so mean." He stopped to wink at me before checking his phone for messages.

I stuck my tongue out at Aly and she rolled her eyes. How rude. The friend, well, I guess you could consider Sean my friend, happened to be her boyfriend. I just got done spewing my deep knowledge to him, in the hopes that he would let it all soak in.

"Beckett? Can you set the table?" The voice of my aunt slash adopted mother flowed through the house. Even when she's asking someone to do something she speaks so sweetly. My mother normally screams when she asks us to do things.

As much as I want Lea to stay here forever and ever, I know that's not possible. Mom and Daddy have to come back eventually. I just don't have the faintest idea of when.

I had subconsciously followed Aly and Beck into the dining room. My brother was setting the silverware and Aly was helping place the plates.

"So, did we ever find out what kind of casserole this is?" She asked, sniffing the air.

I did the same and smiled. "It smells like maple syrup." To this my sister scowled.

"I hate maple syrup."

Aly uses the word hate in conversation far too much. She must be spending a bit too much time with Jade.

"Here it is, here it is, here it is!" My aunt sang as she entered the dining her room, her glass dish filled with the unknown casserole.

She set it in the middle of the table and squared off each of us a piece. The four of us took our seats and Aly stared at her orange food. "So what is it?" She poked it lightly with the prongs of her fork.

"It is lactic free sweet potato casserole. I know Beckett likes sweet potatoes, you're lactose intolerant, and Gwen is allergic to pecans, so I just left the pecan topping out." Aunt Lea smiled before putting a forkful of her food into her mouth.

This lady is obviously some sort of god. I mean, she's all sorts of awesome. How is she even related to my father? She's so loving and caring and makes dinner and he's so…not caring or loving most of the time and never makes dinner. Wait, he did make meatloaf that one time.

Even if we all got food poisoning from it, at least he attempted.

As most of you know, I'm a pretty good drummer, so by habit, I always drum with my silverware. And would you believe my aunt didn't even yell at me? She just smiled and tapped her fingers along to the beat.

I looked at my sister who was carefully inspecting each forkful before she actually took a bite. She had separated her square of food into four little cubes and was eating them slowly.

"Aly…usually you text at dinner. Where's your phone?" It's so weird to see her without her phone almost surgically attached at the hip.

She frowned. "I have no one to text, Gwendolyn. Thanks for reminding me."

Oops, that was a mistake to mention.

I kicked her chair with my foot, "Sorry." I whispered.

Allison shrugged and kept on eating her little bites. I was half expecting Beck to give me a quizzical note, but he was texting. Who knows though, maybe Aly told him in the car.

Dinner was mostly silent. I finished my food in record time, Beck behind me and my Aunt behind him. Aly had gotten slower and slower over the years, as it took her almost forty-five minutes to eat.

After dinner, I was so tired, I bid all my family members goodnight. Aly still followed me upstairs and I watched as she used my shelves once again as ballet bars.

I yawned, "Make sure I don't, uh, sleep-"

I think I meant to say sleep talk, but I don't remember. All I know is that the second my head hit the pillow; I drifted off into a much needed sleep.

/

I had woken up this morning planning on staying in my pajamas for a lazy day. But, then I remember I had been invited to Cat's so Aly could get her hair dyed. I don't understand why Aly just doesn't let her hair grow back in her natural color. Brunette looked good on her, although the blonde does suit her.

Speaking of her, I was waiting for her lazy butt to wake up and get ready. We had to be at Cat's by one, and it was already eleven. You may be thinking, 'oh, well that's two hours for her to get ready,' well, you are mistaken. It takes Aly-kins a really long time to get ready.

A yawn came from my doorframe. "I am so tired…"

I seriously think she can read my mind sometimes. I mean, I was JUST talking about her and then she pops up.

"Are you gonna get in the shower, or what?" I asked, throwing a neon yellow colored pillow at her face.

Aly dodged, poo on her, and shook her head. "No can do. The hair dye holds better if you use second day hair."

For some reason, she then backed up a little further into the hallway. Before I could say anything, my sister did a rather sleepy front flip into my room. God only knows how she didn't hit her feet on the top of my doorframe…

"I give that an eight." I clapped and opened my laptop to my homepage. If you were wondering what that is, my homepage happens to be the awesome website known as The Slap.

Status Update: going to Cat's soon with Aly-kins and Robbie-fro.

Not one of my better nicknames, but it'll have to do.

I looked up to tell Aly my new nickname for Robbie that wasn't Jew Fro and she was gone. In her place was Beck sporting his normal 'I just woke up' look. Meaning his wild hair was more jungle-esque than usual and his sleep outfit made him looks like a New York City hobo.

"Morning…" My brother greeted groggily. What is it with these people waking up so late in the day?

"It's actually technically the afternoon, Beck. But, yeah, good morning." I laughed as he attempted to smile.

A pink shoe flew into my room suddenly, and both Beck and I stared at it. "Oh, good, Beck. You're awake. Can you untie the ribbons on that pointe shoe?" Aly called from across the hallway.

Beck ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed. "Can it wait until after I've eaten?"

"Pppllleeasssseeee?" She whined.

My brother rolled his eyes and picked up the small shoe. "Only because it's funny to hear you beg,"

I giggled a little and Aly started mumbling and grumbling. She does that a lot.

We've learned to ignore it.

A little while later, when Allison was finally ready and Beck had eaten and chizz, he drove us over to Cat's.

A very bouncy Caterina, who was awfully happy to see us, greeted us.

"Hurry, hurry! Momma Valentine made pizza rolls!" Cat, and all of her friends mostly, refer to Mrs. Valentine as Momma Valentine. She's a celebrity hair stylist, like one of those women you see during the Suave or Dove shampoo commercials. Except she's legit and I'm pretty sure those people are actors…

But, Mrs. Valentine can do something those actors on the commercials can't. She can cook up some mean homemade pizza rolls.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Cat's madre and Robbie; complete with Rex of course. I knew Aly was scheming to get those two together, but that's never gonna happen with Rex sitting there, lowering Rob's self esteem in the way only a puppet can.

Maybe I can shove him into a giant fan thing like Tori did to him, which caused him to almost die. Yeah, Beck told me about that.

But there are no giant fan death traps around Cat's house. Only hair dye, pizza rolls and empty cupcake mix boxes in the trash.

"So…I was thinking. Maybe…you, or your mom could cut my hair?" I murmured quietly.

Cat squealed in excitement. "Yay! I want to cut it!"

You're all expecting me to say, 'Cat, I really shouldn't trust you with scissors.' But, for serious, Cat knows her way around a handy pair of hair cutting scissors. I guess her mom taught her or something. The only thing my mom taught me how to do is crochet. And I still suck. I think it's because I'm not a very patient person. Like when it comes to Glee, I counted down the days until season two started and played their music loudly the entire day before it came back. I was full of- well glee actually.

"We're dying mine first," Aly grinned, shaking up her bottle of blonde hair dye. Oh, poo.

I haven't even really thought of how I want to cut it. I know I maybe want it a little shorter than it is now, but in the back-ish area. And then have it longer in the front. That shall look amazing.

I hope and pray it will, at least.

"Have fun, you crazy kids. I have to go rescue your little brother from Nonna and Nonno." Momma Valentine ruffled Cat's magenta hair and waved goodbye.

In all honesty, I think she's actually rescuing Cat's Nonna and Nonno from her little brother. Good old…

You know, good old youngest son of the Valentines.

"You know, this doesn't burn nearly as much as it used to when I first started dying it." My sister noted, flicking a stray piece of hair dye globbed hair out of her face.

I was looking through one of Cat's moms hair magazines and came across the perfect style. Like I wanted, it was shorter in the back and had two longer pieces in the front.

"This one!" I turned the page around and pointed fiercely.

Aly smirked. "That one will definitely show off your pudgy baby face."

Le gasp. So mean.

Cat pushed on the back of Aly's chair and she sighed. "What I meant to say was that it looks really great, and it'll show off your quite adorable pudgy baby face."

I smiled.

"And we can dye yours too!" Cat almost threw the bottle of hair dye in the air out of excitement.

Aly and I glanced at eachother and simultaneously said, "What?"

She calmed herself and dabbed some more dye on my sisters roots, near her hairline, "Well, I dyed my hair the color of red velvet cupcakes because they're my favorite. Your favorite color is blue right? So why don't you dye some of the bangs part blue?"

Cat just said something intelligent. And it was a good idea, too.

"Okay. Sounds good!" I colon capitol D smiled.

She gave me a thumbs up and patted Aly's back. "You're done, madame. I'll go get the color for you to see, Gwen!"

With that, the girl, possibly with ADHD but I don't judge, ran out of the kitchen.

"Robbie...how good are you with photoshop?"

The curly headed jewish boy adjusted his glasses. "I don't like to brag-"

"What do you even have to brag about? Beside your nerd hobbies..." Rex snarked, rather unpleasantly. Where's that big fan thing when you need it...

"Rex! Like I was saying, I'm pretty much a photoshop pro."

"Interesting..." She sat up and started walking around Cat's kitchen.

I raised my eyebrow at her, but she just smiled.

"Can we talk, Rob. You know, girl to...puppeteer?"

Robbie shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Sure. A-about what?"

"A certain red headed girl." Aly started.

Robbie looked scared.

I wouldn't be.

Aly's the Love Doctor, after all.

/

Yesterday was, well, let's just say I want to wait and see what happens. I think Aly's little conversation with Mr. Shapiro went well.

That's not the only thing that went well though.

Guess what has two thumbs and has a brand new look? THIS GIRL. Insert a mental image of me holding my thumbs up and wiggling them at my chest.

I have to admit, Cat does some good work. My hair looks so cute, and eve Jade complimented it!

I think she likes it for the colored bit, which turned out to be more of an electric blue than a subtle blue.

But...my sister didn't just talk about Robbie and Cat's possible future together, they also talked about Photoshop. Why would Aly need Photoshop? Unless she wants to professionally fudge her grade or something.

Aly's phone suddenly vibrated loudly. I don't even know why people suggest keeping your phone on virbrate during school, PearPhones sound like jackhammers when they vibrate.

Her eyes widened. "Beck, can you like, speed up. We really, really need to get to the school."

Beck shifted his eyes to the rearview mirror. "Is everything okay?"

Aly shook her head and placed her phone back in her bag, "We just need to get there. So get out of the slow lane and floor it."

She didn't say anything after that, so I was pretty anxious to see what awaited us at the school. I also was anxious to see how people reacted to my new haircut and dye job.

When we did get there, Aly didn't even wait for Beck's car to come to a complete stop before getting out. Wow, this must be really important.

"I wonder what's up…" I mumbled, getting out of the car myself.

Jade and Beck nodded in agreement.

Opening the entrance to Hollywood Arts was harder than usual, considering there were people everywhere. They were all trying to get a good look at something. I just didn't, or couldn't, see what. This is when it pays to be small. You can easily maneuver through big crowds like this.

Almost like a ninja.

Pushing passed a crowd of people, I saw Allison, her hands covering her mouth in shock. Her eyes were leading to two people.

Sean and David.

My boyfriend was leaned against some lockers, blood dripping from his nose and onto the floor.

Sean was standing there, his fists at his sides, one of them the slightest shade of red.


	75. Everything Changes

_I reeeeeally don't like this chapter._

_You'll see why._

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

My sister's boyfriend (or probably ex-boyfriend at this point) punched my boyfriend in the face.

For the first time that I can remember, Aly looked like she had no idea what to say or do.

But I, of all people, did.

"David!" I screamed, running over my the bleeding boy. I snaked my arms around him, but he was too busy pressing his hands over his bleeding nose to hug back. I was going to ask what happened, but I didn't. It was kind of obvious what happened, anyway.

I thought I had really gotten through to him.

Guess I just wasn't adorable enough.

I let go of David, then turned to Sean. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Sean practically screamed. "What's wrong is that I know this douche was messing around with my girlfriend!"

"Dude!" I screamed back. "How many times do people have to tell you that picture was jank? You can't just go around, punching people like some... some kind of puncher!"

"Just get out of my way," Sean ordered, fists tightening even more. "I'm not done with him yet."

If he lays another finger on my David, I'm going to seriously damage him.

Aly slowly approached Sean and said, "Sean, calm down! You're making a-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore!" Sean barked at her. "Just get away from me, you little whore!"

Oh no.

He did NOT just say that.

And hearing someone call my sister... THAT made me snap just like it did the first time.

"You son of a bitch!" It was kind of a blur, but I think I grabbed onto Sean's shoulders and pushed him down far enough so that my knee could perfectly collide with his crotch.

That was my guess. I could only remember seeing him lying on the ground, hands tucked between his legs.

Oh, and I also remember stomping on his back a few times with as much force as I could muster.

I was glad I chose that day of all days to wear heels.

I'm kind of surprised nobody did anything to stop me at the point. I guess they were all too shocked that I'd do something like that in the first place. Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver isn't one to curb stomp random pieces of poo.

After I stomped and kicked the chizz out of him and screeched horrible stuff that I can't even remember for a few more seconds, I felt a pair of hands reach up under my armpits and pick me up like I was a toddler throwing a temper tantrum or something. I was guessing it was Beck, since he pretty much lifted me off the ground and began carrying me away. Oh, and the fact that I could hear him yelling at me to calm down confirmed my theory.

"You got lucky, Moretti!" I screeched, legs a-flailing as Beck carried me off and Aly and Jade quickly followed. "I woulda beat the shit out of you!"

Whoa. I never cuss. Or have to have my older brother drag me away from beating a jerk up. Dude, where's all this badassness coming from? Have I suddenly turned into Noah Puckerman?

Somehow, we all ended up in the janitors closet and Beck dropped me on my keister. I was breathing pretty hard, and I just realized how much strength that took. My adrenaline high was wearing off too. That didn't help.

"Gwen..." Aly sat down next to me on the ground. "Are you okay?"

She's asking me if I'M okay? Sean just called her a... a... bad word.

I didn't really say anything. Unless uncontrollably sobbing counts.

Sure, I had punched Olivia Jackson in the face, but... This was even more violent. And what if a teacher had been around? I could get suspended! I've never even gotten a detention! And there were tons of witnesses... I'm dead.

Aly wrapped her arms around me and started shushing me in attempts to soothe me, but I think she was crying too. She was just trying to be strong. But how could she be?

I don't think things are ever going to be okay between them again.

And that made me cry even more. For Aly.

I don't think Beck knew what to say. One minute, I was wailing on Sean, the next, I was just wailing. He just kind of stood there, giving me a glance every once in a while. One that said he was proud for standing up for my sister, yet said maybe I should have stopped after the groin attack.

Jade knew what to say, though.

"Holy crap, kid. That was the bitchingest thing I've ever seen you do."

Beck kind of looked at her and she shrugged.

"What? It was."

"Gwenny," Aly whispered, rubbing a hand up and down my back. "Th-Thank you."

Aly never stutters. But I guess she has the right to. Considering her now ex is a big meanie.

I've calmed down, so no more cursing for Gwenners.

The door flung open, and I was afraid it was going to be Principal Ikner coming to expel me or throw me in jail or something, but it was-

"David!" I sobbed some more when I saw the blood caked on his face and the bruises on his nose and cheek.

I hate Sean Moretti.

"Gwen," David quietly said, helping me to my feet. I clung onto him for dear life, sobbing into his hoodie, ignoring the tiny blood splotches. "Come on, it's okay... I'm fine."

"Shizuka," Beck began, not looking like he was going to throw a rock at him for hugging me in front of him. "What the hell happened out there?"

David sighed, resting his head on top of mine. "I wanted to talk to Sean... I just wanted to tell him my side of the story, but, uh, I guess he didn't really want to listen."

"He's an ass," Aly quietly said, standing up. She subtly wiped the tears from her eyes. "A complete ass. I never want to see him again."

"There's a chance you might not," David commented. "At least not for a while."

"Explain, string bean," Jade ordered.

You'd think David would protest that nickname. I guess he was just glad Jade wasn't throwing scissors at him or something.

"Somebody told Lane that Sean punched me a few times and he got sent to his office. He could get suspended."

"Serves him right," Beck muttered. I think he was more concerned about Sean getting his just desserts for what he did to Aly than what he did to David. But still. It did serve him right.

"Did... Did anyone mention me to Lane?" I sheepishly asked, nuzzling into David more in fear.

"Sean did... Lane just went 'Yeah right, Gwen Oliver couldn't beat an egg' and carted him off to his office."

I've never been so glad to be such a goody goody.

And David saying that made Aly smile the tiniest bit. And right now, that meant a lot.

"David, maybe you should go get your face checked out," Beck said, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him away from me slightly. "Make sure Moretti didn't break your nose or anything. Gwen, go with him."

Maybe he wanted to get me away or something. So he doesn't have to see me and my naughty fighting self.

Ugh. Maybe I should have just let Beck do the physical harming or something. I think he might be disappointed in me. I feel like that's all I do lately. Disappoint him. He gets all huffy at Aly and stuff, but he never seems as disappointed with her as he does with me when I do something stupid.

I hate that word. Disappointment.

Ugh. Being a badass is hard.

And yeah. I'm saying the whole word now. Because I totes earned it.

I slowly led David out the door, looking up at his poor, bruised face. Is this how he felt when he first saw my eye? If so, I hate that I made him feel this horrible.

I didn't know what to say. I was afraid he was embarrassed because I beat up the guy who beat up him and that's kind of emasculating. I hope I didn't make him feel like a girly man.

David was the first to speak, when we were a few feet outside the door to the nurse's office. "I like what you did with your hair."

Even after everything that's happened, he still noticed my new haircut.

And that's why I love him.

Giggling, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pushed him into the nurse's office.

**Aly's POV**

"Als," Beck murmured, looking like he either didn't know what to do or he wanted to kill Sean. "He's a jackass. Forget about him."

"That's what I'm planning on," I grumbled, walking over to the door that Gwen had failed to close.

"Aly," Jade called, but I ignored her. I wanted to be alone.

And look at that, I am alone.

As in boyfriendless.

By that point, class had already started and Lane had made the crowd go to the classes they were missing to watch Sean beat up David, and then Gwen beat up Sean.

Hats off to you, baby sis.

But there was no way I could go to class now. Not when I felt like my heart was going to explode.

My boyfriend... The guy who I thought I loved... The guy who I thought I would lose my virginity to...

He thinks I'm a whore.

I thought he trusted me. I thought that he loved me. I guess I was wrong.

I was wrong about a lot of things.

I had been walking for what felt like forever, but I finally reached the parking lot and Beck's car. He had left it unlocked, so I slid into the backseat, laid down, curled up, and just let myself cry.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Curling up into a pathetic ball and sobbing like an idiot over some jerk like him. He wasn't worth it. I knew that. I hated his guts and I wished he would just fall off the face of the planet, never to be seen again. I definitely knew that.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Why did I do this? Why did I let this stupid boy have that kind of power over me? I gave him my heart, and when he called me what he called me, he basically stomped on it even harder than Gwen stomped on him.

Once again, kudos, Gwendolyn.

I couldn't help but notice how calm Beck had been, considering our innocent baby sister opened up a piping hog can of pain on somebody and cussed that same somebody out. I bet if I had done that, he would have preached and lectured at me until it was time to go home. Where he would preach and lecture at me some more.

Oh, but of course he wouldn't do that to Gwen. No, not to his favorite. Not to poor widdle Gwenny, who is supposedly a precious little flower, yet she's beaten up two people this year and hacked somebody's hair off.

Yeah, how precious.

No... Allison, don't let your anger out on your sister. She did all of those things for you. Good girl Gwen did all those possibly illegal things to defend your honor and you know she wouldn't do that for just anybody.

I'm sorry. I still can't help but think that if I did something like that, it'd be a federal case, but with Gwen, she's a freaking hero.

Well, she is. To me.

That still doesn't mean I don't feel how I feel, though.

...

You know what?

I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself.

Sean can get bent. I don't need him to be happy. I don't need him to make me feel good about myself. I don't need him to make me feel like there really is somebody out there who gives a chizz about me.

I've already got plenty of people who can do that.

The top two being Beckett and Gwendolyn, of course.

She may be his favorite... After everything she just did, she may not. I don't know. Beck didn't say too much regarding what she did. I guess he was shellshocked.

But even so, I'm still me. And that's all I'm ever gonna be.

Sean can suck it.

... So why do I still feel so pathetic?

Oh, maybe because Sean Moretti called me a whore in front of a fourth of the school.

I can't go out there and face anybody. Not yet.

... But should I?


	76. Oh Boy

**Aly's POV**

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Ugh. Should I get out of this vehicle or not? You know I should have just purged a few more times and they would have kept me in the hospital. Then I wouldn't have to be here.

Allison, if you're thinking those effed up thoughts, maybe you do belong in a hospital.

I can't believe I'm letting a boy do this to me.

But, Sean wasn't just a boy. We were perfect. And now I'm crying again.

"Cheryl, I'm telling you, Gwendolyn Oliver kicked the crap outta me."

Oh yeah, that's a voice I needed to hear.

I straightened myself up and wiped my eyes, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Even if that is true, you punched another boy in the face, Sean." Ha, one of the only days where Cheryl isn't as perky as one of the cashiers at Sprinkles.

I watched as my hot as hell ex boyfriend stomped across the parking lot with his school bag slung over his shoulder. Wow, I guess he really did get suspended.

Good, because I really don't want to have to see his face everyday in the hallways, staring back at me.

I also don't want to go inside right now, look at all the people who watched the Moretti verse Shizuka battle and heard my boyfriend, er ex, call me a whore. I'm not a whore.

They were so close to the car now. Don't see me. Don't see me. "Allison?"

Ah, shit.

"What are you doing out here, sweetheart?" She looked so sweet, almost Lea like.

And then my eyes lingered to him. Sean refused to make eye contact with me. "My dog died. So I wanted to be alone." Worst lie, ever.

Cheryl frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Alas, we have to dash and try to explain to Mr. Moretti why his son got suspended." She pressed the blue button on her car remote to unlock the doors of her borrowed white Jag and hurried over.

"You don't have a dog." Sean grumbled, staring out into the vast parking lot.

I opened the car door and felt another tear roll down my cheek. "And you don't have a girlfriend. And I don't have a boyfriend. So just leave, okay, Sean?"

With that I started walking towards the hellhole known as school.

Don't turn around, Allison. Just keep on walking.

I opened the HA embellished doors and I was happy to see that everyone was in their respective classrooms.

At least no one will be out here to whisper any shit about me. I walked around for a few minutes, but then remember where it is I actually wanted to go.

To the nurse.

I should probably apologize on behalf of my ex boyfriend who so very sweetly collided his fist with my sisters boyfriends nose.

"Allison, what brings you here?" The nurse greeted me. I peered into the office and saw Gwen, fussing with David's ice pack.

What a weenie.

Either that or my sister just likes to be really motherly. Eh, it's a good trait to have.

I hate to admit it. Seriously, like, hate to a new degree of hate to admitting-ness, but David and Gwendolyn probably make one of the cutest couples at Hollywood Arts.

So did He Who Shall Not Be Named and I, but that was then and this is now.

I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy and then my life will be filled with nothing but magic and wizardry and what not.

Allison Jane Malfoy.

It's got a nice ring to it.

"Hey, you two," I smiled, forgetting completely about Nurse O'Dell. I took a seat on the other side of David and poked one of the bruises on his face.

"Aly!" He sort of smiled through the pain. I knew he took it as a joke, which was good.

"His beautiful face is already hurt enough, I don't want him to go through anymore trauma." Gwen said in her 'I'm trying to be a nice girlfriend' voice.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. Look, Dave, I'm really sorry that…that I'm pretty much the whole reason you got pummeled."

David shrugged. "Nah, if I would be less clumsy and watch where I throw my hands, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well yeah, but If Rachel Lourdes wouldn't be such a-" Nurse O'Dell sent me a look, reminding me not to use foul language in her office. "-if she wouldn't be such a nice girl who cares about the indecent touching of others breasts, then we wouldn't be in this." I smiled at the nurse and who turned away to look at her newspaper.

It just killed me to call Rachel a nice girl.

Because she hasn't being very nice to me.

/ /

David was doing better now. It turned out his nose wasn't broken after all, and the bleeding stopped by third period. Gwen was all up in his grill about not touching it, and texting her if it started bleeding and things of that nature.

Gwendolyn's pretty cute; like a sunshine girl.

Except I don't eat their fudge balls, because they're gross tasting.

Lunch rolled around all too soon, and Gwen had convinced me to come out to the Asphalt Café with everyone. I went without a fight though, because everyone should be able to see that I'm strong on the outside. Even if I am sort of torn up on the inside.

"Do you want me to buy you a garden salad?" Gwen asked, her cherry lip gloss glistening in the sunlight.

I lightly punched her arm, "Should I be the one offering you something? You kicked Sean in the huevos today. You deserve a celebratory burger or something."

Gwenny frowned. "I feel BA, but also like I'm gonna throw up. I was so scared that Beck was gonna yell at me or that I was gonna get suspended."

LOL yeah right, like Beck would yell at you. I mean, "Kid, you did what was right. No one would yell at you for kicking that dumbass where it hurts."

She giggled and started ordering her food, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cat and Robbie walking awfully close together.

People may wonder how they mustered up the courage to admit they had feelings for the other. Well, they weren't exactly exclusive yet, but soon they will be. And it's pretty obvious that they're pining for each other.

Yes, if you're wondering, my chat with young Robert went quite swimmingly. I told him that it was already obvious that he likes Cat. Then he went on about some chizz that he was scared to tell her because most girls always reject him.

So I told him, 'Well, see then you should have no problem. Cat isn't most girls if you've noticed.'

Then Rex said something witty and I hit him with the towel that was protecting my shirt from getting hair dye on it.

I guess later that night he told her and she went completely bananas and called Gwen and I, saying that she and Robbie were practically almost a couple. She was really excited.

"Here," Gwen handed me a container of lettuce, carrots, cherry tomatoes and cucumbers. I felt bad letting her pay for it because I'm the one who owes her.

But then I have also paid for her lunch the last few times…so I think we're even.

Our lunch table was a buzz with chatter, that is, until Gwen and I sat down. Blah, I needed to break the silence. "So did Trina ever get that part? The reason I helped her with dancing?"

The Latina smiled. "Nope. She totally bombed at the audition. The director told her she had no business being a dancer."

"Did you expect her to get the part, Aly?" Jade asked, surprisingly not sipping coffee, but rather Beck's soda.

I shook my head, "Well, no, but I'm a pretty good teacher." It doesn't matter if I yelled and screamed during the practices, because that was Laurieanne Gibson does. That's how you get your point across to people. And Trina's more cocky and hardheaded than anyone I've ever met, so I had to scream extra loud. And push her. And force her into a split that may or may not have ripped her leggings.

A soft 'hehehe' slipped past Cat's lips, as Robbie was whispering something into her ear. I hope it wasn't dirty.

That would be awkward.

But then again, do Robbie and Cat even know how to be dirty?

Wow, why am I even asking myself that, I don't want to know the answer.

They look happy together, almost as happy as Sean and I were.

Right, I refuse to think about him.

Anyway, maybe if they become exclusive, he'll throw away that stupid puppet.

Although I'm sure he still wouldn't do that, because Rex is the whole reason he's in Hollywood Arts. Ventriloquism is his talent, I think.

A group of football players walked past our table, slowing down to stare at me. I knew almost all of them. I guess they were so tight with Sean that they'll never wanna speak to me again.

"You're still really hot, Aly." One of them smirked, making me cringe.

Not tight enough, I suppose.

Tori cast me a look of sympathy. She should. Before she started dating Andre, she was going after Sean. Now she can see what an idiot move that would have been.

"Aren't you gonna eat? I mean…you wouldn't want to have to go back-…n-never mind." I already knew what she was going to say, but it didn't matter right now. I looked down at my unopened salad container. I couldn't tell if I was really hungry, or if I was just feeling sick.

"Maybe the hospital is a better place than here," I whispered as I popped open the lid.

Gwen audibly gasped. "Allison."

I leaned my forehead into the palm of my hand and sighed.

Beck ignored my hospital comment and pushed my salad towards me. "Just eat it, Als."

Out of anger, I picked up the salad container thing and threw it to another table. Sorry random kid I don't know whom now has salad all over them. I'll be sure to apologize later.

Okay, so I won't really apologize, but it makes me feel better saying it.

Now, some of you may be like, 'aly, don't try to make yourself sick again what with the not eating,' because that's not my goal here. I'm just in a bad mood and don't feel like eating. My stomach is all in knots.

Beck gave me a 'brother' glare. "We need to talk."

Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder and with a click of the door we were now in the backstage area of the Black Box Theatre. I would have fought back, but I honestly liked it. I've always loved being picked up by people.

Don't ask why.

My brother placed me in one of the chairs and crossed him arms expectantly. "Well? What's wrong?"

"What's right?" I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the chair, mimicking my brothers crossed arms motion.

Beck took a seat next to me and for some reason it just annoyed me more. I'm in that sort of mood you get in when you PMS and everything ticks you off and you want to rip Rex's head off and shove it down Robbie's throat. Maybe I am…it would explain how I went from having a decent morning, to having a terrible start at school, to having a pretty good nurse office conversation, to being moderately happy, to being pissed beyond repair.

Or maybe not. It's just my life. My terrible, terrible, life.

"Allllyy," He sang and inched closer to my face. "You can tell me anything."

I got up and walked to the other end of the room, "I hate my life."

He crossed his feet in that weird boy way and scoffed. "Al-"

And now, because I don't want to hear him pestering me for the next twenty minutes, it's all going to come out. "Go ahead, Beckett. Go ahead and preach and lecture about how I shouldn't let Sean ruin my day and that I should forget about him and everyone else. Because no one ever lectures Gwen. She beat up someone today and all she gets is 'calm Beck'. God knows if I beat someone up I would have received 'mega angry brother Beck'. But no, because she's the baby, she's your favorite and everyone loves her and her uber cuteness. She has a boyfriend and they're probably gonna get married and chiz. I have no boyfriend, no one to marry and I'm probably going to live alone for the rest of my life."

I don't think I should have blurted all that out.

'Cause I feel totally janky now.

I have mentioned to you guys before that I make the ugliest faces when I cry, right?

This is why I bury my face in my hands when I start crying.


	77. That's a Downer

_Here's another sad chapter... _

_Don't worry. It gets better :)_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

Oh God. Did I actually say that stuff out loud? Did I really just tell Beck all that stuff that I had been holding in for so long?

I think I did.

God, I can be stupid.

No wonder my ugly, sobbing face is currently buried in my hands.

But it's true. All of what I said was completely and utterly true. To Beck, Gwen's the perfect little sister. He could never yell at or be angry with his precious little Gwendolyn Joyce. And where does that leave me? I'm the bad one who always gets in trouble, who always gets criticized by him, who always has to put up with his condescending looks.

Does Gwen have to put up with any of that?

No. Of course she doesn't. Of chizzing course not.

When Beck found out I had gone to that first drinking party, he went all bat chizz crazy on me and acted like I had murdered someone. Meanwhile, young Gwendolyn not only covered for me, thus making her an accessory to my crime, but she also blackmailed me, which is also a terrible thing. And did he do or say anything to her about that? No.

Like he would really do that to his favorite sister.

I bet that time she snuck David into the house, she totally exaggerated how angry Beck was with her. He probably just ruffled her bangs, the stupid longer ones he had back then before she got her hair cut, and told her to go watch Glee or something.

And now that it was all out in the open, maybe Beck will actually 'fess up and apologize for being such a big pile of suck.

"Allison..." I couldn't see Beck's face, but I could tell just by his tone that he was shocked by everything I had just blurted out. "You can't really think that."

Well, you make it pretty damn obvious.

I would have said that if I could have.

"Aly... Als." I could hear him standing up, but he didn't walk over. At least not at first. "I don't have a favorite."

"Yes, y-you do!" I managed to shout between sobs. After wiping my moist eyes, I forgot about covering my face and glared at him through my tears. "You tr-treat her way b-better than you treat me! Do you think I don't notice how much nicer you are to her an-and how you always let her do what she wants? You let her pick the movies we watch, the games we play- she chopped half her hair off and dyed part of her hair blue, for God's sake! If I had done that, you probably would have asked what the hell I was thinking!" I didn't want to look at him anymore, and I had lost the little bit of control I had somehow gained to yell at him, so I went back to covering my face and wailing.

I think I've cried more today than I have in months. This is probably the worst day of my life. And hearing Beck try to lie to me about Gwen not being his favorite was only making it worse.

"Allison," Beck quietly said, as I heard the sound of his stupid boots walking toward me. I could feel him grab onto my wrists and give them a light tug. "Allison, look at me." I shook my head while it was still in my hands, trying my best to keep him from yanking my hands away. "Allison Jane, look at me right now," he said more firmly this time, tugging my arms down, his grip on my wrists still tight. I still tried to pull away, but he was too damn strong. His eyes looked into mine, but I shut my eyes and continued crying so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "You and Gwen are my sisters. I love you both equally and you know it."

"N-no, you-"

He interrupted me by saying, "You know why I didn't get mad at Gwen for wailing on Moretti? Because she did it for you. I would have done the same thing, and you would have done the same thing if you had been in her shoes."

I guess that was true... But that doesn't explain everything else.

"Maybe I am a bit nicer to Gwen sometimes," Beck quietly said, a serious yet sympathetic look on his face. "But it's not because I like her better than you. That's ridiculous." He looked down and sighed, his hold on my wrists loosening now that I had given up on breaking out of his grasp. "You know how sensitive she is. She cries if you look at her funny. You can take my teasing better than she can and I can't treat her the same way I treat you."

"Bu-Bull," I stuttered, able to yank my wrists back now. "Maybe if you didn't always treat her like the baby, she wouldn't act like one!" I crossed my arms and slowly walked in the other direction, where the chairs had been. "Gwen gets everything she wants! She has the perfect boyfriend, everyone loves her, teachers practically worship the ground she walks on! She got away with physical assault scott-free!" I wiped my eyes again and refused to turn around to look at him. "Why can't things work out for me like that? Why can't everything in my life just fall into place like it does for her?"

"Nobody's life is perfect," Beck told me. "Especially Gwen's. Perfect people don't get slapped by their fathers."

"Well, her life sure as hell is a lot better than mine!" I sat down, still facing away from my brother. "I just don't see how you think it's fair to treat her better than me just because she's so freaking sensitive! Maybe she needs some of the tough love crap you give me."

Beck sighed, taking the seat next to me. I would have pushed him out of it, but I just didn't have the strength to do that anymore. "Aly, look-"

"Are you guys okay?" a small voice asked.

Crap. Gwen's the last person I wanted to walk in on this conversation.

"You two never came back to lunch and class starts in three minutes." I heard the tiny click clacking of her heels as she slowly walled toward us. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We'll be out soon. You should go to class before the bell rings," Beck told her. There he goes again with the gentle tone. He probably would have told me to just shut up and get my ass to class. Or something.

"See?" I snapped, standing up and spinning around to glare at my siblings. "You wouldn't treat me that nicely!"

"Yes I-"

"No, Beckett, you wouldn't have!" I yelled, stomping toward the door. Gwen stopped me before I could leave.

"Aly..." She looked all concerned. "What's the matter?"

I took my arm back, scoffing a little. "Oh, of course! Little Miss Perfect is always so concerned when other people might have their feelings hurt, isn't she?"

I probably shouldn't have taken all my pent-up frustrations out on Gwen. But since most of them were about her, I figured at the time that I might as well.

Gwen frowned, looking more confused than hurt. "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

"That's the problem!" I threw my arms up in the air and cried, "You never do anything wrong! You're the perfect girlfriend and the perfect sister! It's no freaking wonder you're Beck's favorite!"

"What?" Gwen looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not Beck's favorite!"

"Oh, God, you two are so full of it!" I groaned, burying my face in my hands once again. A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall, but I was able to keep them at bay for the moment. "It's so damn obvious that you two are each others' favorites and I'm just the one stuck in the middle!" So much for keeping the tears from slipping out.

"Aly, we both love you!" Gwen cried. "I love you just the same as I love Beck and Beck loves you the same as he loves me. None of us have favorites and you know it!"

I wish they'd stop saying that. "No. I don't kn-know that, because it's not true," I said harshly, looking up to shoot her a glare. "Not that I can blame him for liking you better. You're so damn perfect."

"Stop saying that! I'm not perfect!"

"You are! You get everything you want!"

Beck stood up and started walking toward me. "Okay, Als, seriously, calm do-"

The school bell interrupted him, but I was way too pissed to care. "You've got David, who loves you to death. What do I have? A jerk of an ex-boyfriend who calls me a whore in front of fifty people. Not to mention that everyone treats you like you're such an innocent little angel, yet you've beaten the shit out of two people this year, oh, but big shocker, everyone still thinks you're the most adorable thing on the face of the planet! So don't tell me you're not perfect! Because you've gotten everything you wanted in life and I'm left with nothing!"

God. It felt good yet horrible to get that off of my chest.

The horrible part being the look that suddenly grew on Gwen's face. A kind of hurt I've never really seen on her before.

"Aly... I don't get everything I want," Gwen quietly said. "You know what I really want?

What I want, but I'll never, ever get?" She took a deep breath, as of to keep from crying. "I want to be you."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would you want to be me? I'm a mess."

"You think my life is perfect... I think yours is." Gwen looked down at her feet, so Beckett and I wouldn't be able to see her cry. "You're so beautiful. Everyone thinks so. Everyone thinks I'm ten years old, 'cause I look so much younger than I am..." She sniffled, still looking down at her bright blue toenails. "You're so talented. You can sing and dance better than anyone I've ever seen. I've always wanted to be able to dance or sing, but I can't because I'm not talented."

What? Does she forget how awesome of an artist she is?

"Gwen," Beck began, but he strayed off. For once, I don't think he knew what to do or say. Both of his sisters were having their own little pity parties.

But I had good reasons. Gwendolyn was just being silly.

"And you know what I really want? That I'll never get in a million years, no matter how hard I try?" Gwen crossed her arms, still refusing to look up. "I want to be your sister."

What's she talking about?

"Gwen, you are our sister," I told her, confused.

"I'm just your adoptive sister. And no matter how much I want to be your real sister, th-that's all I'll ever be," Gwen said, her voice cracking once the word 'adoptive' slipped out of her lips. "I-I want to be able to tell people that I'm re-related to you guys without them looking at me like I'm insane! When people first meet us, they think I'm your stepsister, or that Dad had an affair!"

"Those people are idiots," I told her, crossing my arms too. I wanted to comfort her and yet... I didn't. Sorry if that makes me a bad person. I was still beyond upset.

"You think I'm so perfect... At least you know who your mother is!" Gwen looked up at me, eyes brimming with tears. "You may not like her, but at least she loved you enough to keep you! My mother didn't even want me! Do you know how worthless that makes me feel?"

Whoa. Where's all this coming from? Has she always felt this way?

"Every day, I see you and Beck together, and I can just sense that you have this special bond. A special bond that only blood siblings can have. And no matter how hard I try, I will never have that same bond with either of you... No matter how much I want it. And you two will always be siblings. I'm just the pasty girl who lives with you..."

Gwen's never been sad about being adopted before... Or has she? If she has, she's certainly never said it.

She started walking toward the door, but I knew she wasn't going to go to class, since class had started a while ago. "I'm sorry about everything that happened today, Allison. I know it was hard for you..." I could see her back shaking ever so slightly. "But don't ever call my life perfect. It's far from it."

She walked out and shut the door, leaving me and Beck in our silence.

I didn't know whether to feel sorry for Gwen and run after her or to be pissed at her for sort of making this about her.

This day could not get any worse.


	78. Bond Beyond Blood

**Gwen's POV**

So, I didn't really go to class. Sure I walked out of that tension filled room, but I didn't go to class.

What was her problem? Calling my life perfect? I'm adopted, for starters. I'm short and- you know what, I'm not putting myself down.

Seriously, I'm not Beck's favorite; as much Aly likes to believe I am. Not of us have favorites.

Ugh, class starts in three minutes. So I guess I should just go.

A door opened, but I didn't think on it, considering a thousand doors were closing and opening, hense the start of a new class. "Gwen, wait."

Oh hurray, my sister.

I narrowed my blue eyes. They were still sort of stinging from the crying. "What, Aly." It was more of an exasperated statement than a question.

She sucked in her tan cheeks and flipped her bangs out of her face. "I'm sorry. For everything I said. It's…it's just how I feel, okay? Sometimes, I feel like no one cares about me and that they only care about you…but, I had no right to judge your life as perfect. I'm just really sorry. Believe it or not."

We stood in silence as students hurried to their class rooms, not wishing to be late. I half expected Beck to pop out and pull us into a giant Oliver hug, but he didn't. He must have gone out the other way to meet Jade or something.

"Aly…you hurt my feelings. You of all people should know that I'm sensitive." I gulped, keeping the sobs in my throat at bay.

My sister stepped closer to me and took a deep breath. "I know. And that's one of the many, many reasons I love you."

Usually it's me that goes in for the hug, but this time, it was Allison.

"I'm sorry you feel all those things you said. But I'm not Beck's favorite. And don't think no one cares about you, because we all do." I smiled and patted her back comfortingly.

She backed up and sniffed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "We should get to class."

I stuck my tongue out, "I guess. I've skipped one too many times this term."

"Gwen, you skipped like, twice."

"…That's one too many."

And then Gwendolyn and Allison Oliver walked to class, all smiles and giggles. Before I opened the door to Dramatic Acting, Aly stopped me.

"You know you'll always be my sister. It doesn't matter if we don't have the same blood. God made mom adopt you for a reason."

I nodded. I know, Als. I know.

"Yeah. Big Guns upstairs wanted me to make sure you didn't do anything to harm any innocent people."

She rolled her eyes and twisted the knob, opening up to a classroom of overly dramatic actors.

We took our seats and Aly almost threw her pencil in some sort of excitement I didn't understand. "I've got it! I know how we can be blood sisters!"

Oh god. I really don't want to know.

I mean I REALLY, really, do not want to know.

"Does it involve any sharp objects, sacrificial ceremonies, or anything of that nature?" I asked, both confused and worried.

Aly smirked, her brown eyes shining with mischief. "It might."

I'm sort of intrigued.

/

The last periods of the day always seem to drag on. I just wanted to go home and take a hot bath.

"So does this plan of yours have to do with needles?" I twisted the combination lock on my locker and slowly opened it, not wanting all my crap to fall out. Oh right, I had organized this all on Friday, but for some reason, it got all messy again.

And it's only Monday.

It's no surprise really, I just shove my papers in there after each class.

"Ew, no. You know I hate needles." It was true, along with the many things Allison hates; she has trypanophobia.

That's the fear of medical needles.

Gwen is smart.

Beck says its one of those irrational fears people have, like being afraid of jack-o-lanterns.

Gwen is afraid of jack-o-lanterns.

Come on, they're scary as chizz. Just standing there with their carved in faces looking all menacing like.

A curly headed, puppet holding, almost boyfriend of one of my best friends stumbled over to us. "Oh, hey, females."

"Hey, Robbie-fro." Just trying out my new nickname. I can't call him Jew Fro for the rest of my life. Especially if I have the misfortune of knowing him for the rest of my life.

"Just the person I needed to talk to. Remember when we were at Cat's house and I mentioned something about Photoshop?"

"Going to Photoshop a picture of you with a smaller butt?" Rex laughed.

I smacked him in his puppet face for Aly and she smiled. "I don't have a butt. I have a booty. And no, but here's the pictures I need you to Photoshop together. Do a good job, okay?" She handed him two pictures; one of Sinjin Van Cleef and one of…Rachel Lourdes? Why does she even have pictures of either of them? She must've got them from The Slap.

"I'm a pro at Photoshop, so no worries." Robbie attempted to wink all seductive like. But it failed. Like so many other things he tries to do.

"Awesome. Now leave." Aly shooed him away and patted her butt.

Oh, Aly. "Your butt is fine." I assured her.

"I know. It's purdy hot, right?"

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker just in time for Beck and Jade to ask us if we were ready to go.

Beck gave Aly a look and she simulated a halo over her head with her finger. I sort of wonder what he said to her after I walked out. If he said anything at all…Beck's one of those people who doesn't really have to say anything, but it's like he said all the right things.

That may or may not have made sense.

"So what was with the Photoshop thing and the pictures mumbo jumbo that you were talking to Robbie about?" I asked, buckling my seat belt in the car.

Aly did the same and grinned. "I can't talk about it here. Beck said he doesn't want to know about my dastardly plans."

Jade looked at her from her side view mirror. "Yeah, but what if I want to know?"

"All in good time, Jadelyn."

"You are so lucky you can get away with that. If you were anyone else I'd seriously jump in that back seat and throttle you."

"That's comforting."

These are the people I hang out with on a daily basis.

These lovely, violently chill people. Even though I don't know how you can be violent and chill at the same time.

We passed Jade's house without stopping the car, so I guess we're not dropping her off today. I think she said that both her parents had the day off from work. And we all know what happens when her and her mother are in the same space together for too long. Jade resents bonding, just like her father resents the performing and visual arts.

Anyway, I really wanted to know what Aly had in store for Rachel and Sinjin. I almost feel bad. If Beck doesn't even want to know what it is she's got planned, it must be something terrible.

I'm sure she'll tell me later, though.

Along with what we were going to do to make ourselves actual blood sisters. Whatever it is, her and I both know that we'll never actually be blood related. Neither of us, or Beck, like to admit it, but I'm adopted. That's all there is too it.

I'm glad that Aly got all of that stuff off her chest, but it's not like her to assume things. She assumes everyone likes me better, and even if I joke about it sometimes and say I am, I know I'm not. No one has favorites, we all like each other an equal amount.

Well unless you're Jade, cause her favorite is obviously Beck.

Beck pulled the car into our driveway and parked it in front of the recreational vehicle.

"Well, I'm gonna go sing to Rolling in the Deep and cry my sorrows into some soy milk. I think it's my duty as a girl to perform these acts, as I am now back on the market." Aly got out of the car and started towards the house as if she was on a mission.

"She's really dramatic." Beck smiled his half smile and chuckled a little.

Yeah, that's my sister for you. Drama queen.

"You two go have fun in the RV, I'll make sure Aly listens to the Glee version of Rolling in the Deep."

My brother and potential sister in law smirked at each other and rushed into the vehicle home thing.

By fun, I mean they're probably going to do activities; shirtless and sexual activities.

Gross.

I grabbed my bag and hurried into the house that was currently echoing with 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA. Well, at least it's not an entirely depressing song.

"Is she okay…?" My aunt hesitantly asked, making a cup of coffee.

I sighed. "Her and her boyfriend broke up." I would tell her that much, not that por David had to suffer for the rumors.

Lea almost looked like she was going to cry, so I got out of there as soon as I could. Crying was something that this day had been full of; I don't need anymore of it.

Aly's door was already open, so I pretty much just walked in.

Oh dear.

She was wearing a tank top…and her underwear.

I don't think this is what normal people do when they break up with someone. "Can you put some pants on?" I covered my eyes, attempting to block out the image of my sister pant less.

"Can you knock next time? And no, no I cannot put on pants. I'm a free agent, I don't need your rules!" Aly jumped on her bed and bounced along to the beat of the music.

She's gone insane.

"Dancing queeeeen, feel the beat of the tambourinee!" My sister sang happily, bouncing away

I shook my head and sat on the edge of her bed. Too bad that didn't last long.

Aly pulled me up with her and jumped, holding on to my hands, making me jump.

Okay, so this was fun.

"Are you gonna tell me what your plan is for Rachel?" I asked, rather loudly, because her music was blaring.

She abruptly stopped jumping and the biggest smile I've ever seen Aly smile came across her face. "Yes, yes, yes. I shall tell you of my amazing plan." She scurried over to her stereo and turned the music off.

The house appreciates it.

"So, you know how Rachel used pictures to ruin my life?"

Because apparently my life wasn't affected…"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I'm having Robbie photoshop a picture of Rachel and Sinjin together, to make it look like they're dating."

Oh my god, she's an insane genius. "But no one dates Sinjin. He's too creepy."

Aly hopped off her bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants on. Finally. "Gwen, I know that. But, Rachel will be so mortified that maybe she'll leave the school. Or the state, or the country! I'm awesome, admit it!"

Now she's complimenting herself. I though she was like, depressed or something.

"That is a pretty impressive plan. If she leaves the school, maybe I can wear my knee high socks again, and no one will think its weenie! Yay for benefiting Gwenny!"

I love my argyle knee high socks, but every time I get a pair, Allison hides them in a secret spot.

"No. Gwendolyn, they'll never be not weenie-ish."

I stuck my tongue out and layed back on her bed. "What about your other plan? About the blood and chizz?"

Aly paced around before answering. "That's a good plan too…but you might now want to go through with it."

"It does involve sharp objects, doesn't it?" I facepalmed.

"I guess." Before I knew it, she was holding one of our fathers old time shavers. Old time because they're the ones that look like a giant razor. He only used them because grandpa gave them to him, and they gave him a better shave.

But the question is, why does she have it?

"Aly. This isn't a sacrificial ceremony is it? I really don't want to die." I slumped off her bed and started for the door.

Darn, she's too fast. Aly closed the door and held up her hand. "You make a small cut in the palm of your hand, just enough for it to bleed. Then the other person does it, and you put your palms together so the blood mixes. It'll be our oath to be forever blood sisters. Get it?"

"Where do you get this crazy stuff from?" I asked, a bit taken back by the fact that she wanted to slice our hands open to prove that we were sisters.

"Movies, mostly. Now c'mon, it'll only hurt for a second. I'll even go first,"

"No! You're not-"

In a swift motion, Allison moved the razor across her hand and winced in pain. So it did hurt.

"Please, for me."

Guilt. I'm going to regret this, because it's going to hurt. I snatched the blade away and closed my eyes as I pressed the cold silver against my palm.

Aly grabbed my bleeding hand with her bleeding hand. "Now my blood is in you, and your blood is in me. We're blood siblings now. Just like Beck and I."

I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, but I'll believe it for now.

Aside from the pain, it felt good to know that Aly was determined to go to extreme lengths to prove our sister hood.

And she's also a bit on the crazy side right now.


	79. Sinchel and Hot Guys For The Win

_Oh hey, sorry there hasn't been many chapters lately. I just started school today, so I've been getting ready and chiz. Senior year, baybeeeeee! :D_

_ahem. enjoy._

* * *

**Aly's POV **

Tuesday. Hurray.

Ugh, more rhymes.

But I suppose things were relatively back to normal. Gwen was happy, my oatmeal was oaty, and I was a little less heartbroken.

By like a smidge.

But guess what Robbie-fro sent me this morning?

No, it wasn't a love letter email. I get enough of those from Sinjin.

It was an email with a super special Photoshopped picture attached to it. A picture of Sinjin and Rachel, practically close enough to be kissing. I gotta admit, Robbie did an awesome job. It looks real. Like, really really real.

Rachel Lourdes should have thought twice before messing with the Olivers. Especially this Oliver.

I sent a mass text with the picture attached to pretty much half the school as soon as I finished my oats and walked out the door with Beckett and Gwendolyn.

"What are you so smiley about?" Beck asked as soon as we were in the car. Before he had the chance to start the car, his phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket to look at the text he got. His eyes widened. Guess it was my text. "Oh. That's what..."

Gwen had gotten the text too, and she almost threw up from laughing so hard. "Oh my God! That's grossest thing I've ever seen!"

"I know I said I didn't want to know about this but, uh..." He had started driving at this point, but was paying more attention to me than the road. "Okay, I'm just gonna ask. Where'd you get this picture? Sinjin could never get this close to a girl without her throwing him out of a window."

"That's still true, which is why I had Robbie photoshop a picture of them together..." I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking successfully. "So, what do you think?"

Beck opened his mouth to answer but-

"This is probably the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life."

Well, Beck sounds rather Jade-like this morning.

Maybe because it was actually Jade, who had gotten in with her PearPhone in her hand. I hadn't even noticed we had pulled up to Jade's house.

"Uh, yeah, ditto." Beck smiled at me, then kissed- more like made out with- Jade until he was satisfied.

"Robbie does nice work, doesn't he?" Gwen was still giggling like crazy at the picture and Jade looked positively giddy.

And for Jade, that's just smiling. Because I think that's as giddy as she could possibly get.

When we finally arrived at school, I was sort of hesitant at first, because I was sure people were going to talk more about what happened with Sean and David and Gwen and I yesterday, but as soon as I walked through the doors, all I heard was:

"Dude, can you believe Sinjin Van Cleef of all people has a girlfriend?"

"They could be voted grossest couple at Hollywood Arts."

"Sheesh, I though even Rachel Lourdes had standards."

"He and Rachel are a perfect match. They're both freaks."

And that was from the chess team. Even the biggest losers at school are making fun of her.

Victory is Aly's.

"Guys!" I heard two sets of feet running toward us. Oh look, Glitter Gal Vega and André Guy Who's Not Related to Neil Patrick Harris.

André needs a better nickname.

"Did you see this picture?" Tori asked, grinning and holding up her PearPhone to reveal the gross Sinjin/Rachel picture. Or should I call them Sinchel?

That sounds like the name for some sort of Peruvian instrument.

Wait, how'd she get it? I don't even have her number. Because I didn't ask for it. Because I would probably never willingly talk to her.

"Tori, I was trying to tell you before, Aly sent it," André told her, finally catching up to his admittedly speedy girlfriend. "I forwarded it to you, you could have just asked me." He chuckled, snaking an arm around her waist.

Tori looked back at me, eyes wide. "Oh my God. Remind me never to mess with you again."

"What, you didn't learn that when I wonked your tooth all up?" I questioned, leaning against the wall while Beck and Jade walked over to his locker.

"Well, yeah, but this is way worse than a chipped tooth!"

So true.

"Man, Little O, that took some major stones," André commented, nodding in approval, like I had won the Nobel Peace Prize or something. I might as well have. A world where Rachel Lourdes dies of embarrassment would be very peaceful.

"I believe you mean major boobies," Gwen commented, linking her arm with mine.

Before André could comment, I could smell the Viva La Juicy perfume ten feet away and the sound of mary janes stomping over to me was in the air. "Allison Oliver!" Rachel screeched in her annoying as ever voice. "People have been ridiculing me all morning! How dare you do this to me!"

I turned around to look at her unhealthily red face and made a mockingly innocent face. "Oh, you mean like you did to me and my sister?"

"At least my pictures were real! I've never even talked to Sinjin Van Cleef!"

"Well, according to this picture," I started, plucking Tori's PearPhone from her to show her, "you and Sinjin do more cuddling than talking."

"You can't just get away with falsifying photographs like this!" She talks weird. "My uncle is a lawyer, and as soon as he gets out of prison, I'm suing you for everything you're worth!"

"Seriously?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow, you're a weirdo. No wonder Sinjin's the only guy who will go out with you..." She smirked while Rachel gasped, all offended-like.

Rachel looked like she was going to add something, but Sinjin Van Cleef himself approached her. It was the first time I was ever happy to see him.

"Hey, Rachel," he greeted, all creepy and Sinjin-like. "I know we've never talked and you say I smell weird, but I saw a picture on The Slap of us together, and the Internet has never lied to me before..."

He attempted to look sexy, which just looked absolutely horrifying, and bent down to kiss her slimy lips. Rachel ran out the front door sobbing before their lips could make contact with one another.

"Don't worry, Sinj," André said, patting him on the back and trying not to laugh. "She'll come around."

"I know. Nobody can resist my rugged good looks for long." Sinjin creepily smiled, then walked off.

God, he's a nutblock. No wonder Rachel Lourdes is going out with him.

Wink wink.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been glad that Sinjin existed," Jade said as she and Beck approached us once again.

"We were watching from afar," Beck explained, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Where'd Lourdes go?" Jade asked, looking around. "I didn't see where she and her ugly knee socks went."

"She fled from the building after Sinjin tried to kiss her," Glitter Gal explained, cheekily grinning.

"Think she's going to cross the border and live out the rest of her life as a Mexican hat dancer?" Gwen asked as the bell rang and we all started walking towards our classes.

"Nah. They have the Internet in Mexico too." I smirked and the six of us went our separate ways.

Wow, somebody posted that pic on the Slap? Everybody at school's probably seen it.

Rachel Lourdes, you've just been publicly humiliated.

/ /

Things are getting better. I truly believe that. Liv's pretty much dropped off the face of the earth since Gwenny chopped all her hair off... Well, not really. I've seen her around. She just looks too depressed to make everybody's lives miserable. Nobody's seen Rachel since she ran out of school.

Le gasp. Did goody goody Rachel skip school?

Awesome.

There's still the fact that I no longer have a boyfriend because mine turned into a gigantic jerk over night, but since I don't have to see him for like two weeks, I'll have time to heal.

I think it'll take longer than two weeks, though.

While I was busy not paying attention to my geometry teacher, I looked down at the cut on the palm of my hand. Gwen had insisted we put bandages on our cuts so they wouldn't get infected.

Worrywart.

I hope that helped her feel more like my true blood sister. Because to me, she might as well be. We grew up together, played together, fought together, put blue dye in Beck's liquid body soap so he'd look like a Smurf or one of those Avatar dudes together.

Good times.

The door opened, interrupting my teacher's lecture and my memories of Gwen peeing her pants from laughing so hard once she saw Blue Beck.

Once again, good times.

Some surfer-boy looking dude I've never seen before was standing in the door, a schedule in his hands. "Uh, hey. Sorry I'm late."

Mr. Matica looked away from all the mumbo jumbo on the whiteboard and at the stranger. "You must be the new student."

Surfer Dude grinned. "Yeah, I'm-"

"I don't care. Just take the seat next to Allison over there."

Oh, Mr. M. Friendly as ever.

Surfer Dude raised an eyebrow, but walked over to the empty desk that was so luckily next to mine. After he sat down and our uber friendly geometry teacher went back to telling us some chizz about triangles, I took a glance at the new guy. He kind of looked like Chord Overstreet, but his mouth was normal-sized. Blonde hair, hazel-greenish eyes...

Wait, what am I doing? I just broke up with my boyfriend. And I don't even know this kid.

He's probably an even bigger prick than Sean. All surfer dudes are.

Then again, I thought Sean was great when I first met him, and you all know how that ended. This guy might be okay.

... Since when do I ever give a crap about the new kids?

"What is he talking about?" Surfer Dude Who Has Yet To Be Named mumbled to himself, since I'm guessing he hasn't made any friends in the ten minutes he's been in here.

I rolled my eyes, then poked him in the shoulder. "Hey. New guy."

He looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "I have a name."

"I'm sure you do." I tossed my math notebook onto his desk. "You can borrow my notes for this class. That might help you with all this triangle crap."

He flipped through a few pages of my notes (yes, I actually take notes. I don't want to flunk out or anything.) and looked back up at me. "Thanks." Then, he smiled at me. And I felt something.

The same something I felt when I first saw Sean.

No.

No, Allison.

It's too soon.

And this guy apparently doesn't even have a name.

Oh wait, he said he did. He just hasn't been given the chance to reveal it.

Still. I'm not going there. I'm not putting myself through that again.

Not so soon.

/ /

"A nameless surfer dude?" Gwen questioned, slamming her locker after she gathered all her stuff into her backpack.

Yeah, I told Gwen about Surfer Dude.

"Yeah. He looks kind of like Chord Overstreet, but-"

"Marry him!" Gwen screamed, earning us a few stares.

I probably shouldn't have mentioned that to the biggest Gleek in LA.

"I should probably know the guy's name before I start shopping for wedding dresses," I grumbled, walking with her towards the exit. "I don't like him."

"Then why was he the first thing you mentioned when you saw me?" Gwen smirked.

Crap. She knows me too well.

"I can't, Gwen," I quietly said as she pushed open the door for us. "It's too soon." Gwen nodded in understanding and dropped the subject.

Just like I dropped the handful of stuff I had in my hands.

"Chizz," I grumbled, bending down to pick up the notebooks and stray pieces of paper I hadn't bothered to put in my bag. Curse my laziness. Gwen helped me a little and I had gathered almost everything except-

"My PearPhone!" Okay, don't start panicking. "Where the frick is it?"

Okay, so I was kind of panicking. My phone is my baby.

"Um, excuse me?" a masculine voice from behind me asked. "I think I found it."

I turned around to see my PearPhone in the hand of a very attractive young man. Dark brown hair, blue eyes- Ugh why do I keep noticing random dudes hair and eyes today?

"Uh, thanks," I said, taking my phone back. The pearl pink case was all bashed up from when I dropped it and it hit the asphalt. Great.

Gwen turned around to look at the dude and smiled once she saw him. "Nathan! Hi!"

"Oh, hey, Gwen." The supposed "Nathan" smiled.

How does young Gwendolyn know this guy? He has to at least be a junior.

Gwen turned to me and decided to let me in on what was going on. "Nathan, this is my sister Aly. Aly, this is Nathan. He's been tutoring me in Biology."

I'd let him tutor me in anatomy... Damn it, I'm doing it again. No boys for Allison.

Not yet.

"Nice to meet you," Nathan said, smiling again. "Yeah, you two. Thanks for making Gwen less stupid." I smirked and Gwen smacked me with one of my notebooks that she picked up.

Nathan shrugged, still smiling. "It's my pleasure. Gwen's a good student. And I get school credit for peer tutoring anyway, so..."

You have to at least be a junior to do that, so I knew I had been right. Go Aly.

"Thanks for finding my phone," I said, trying not to blush or anything. My skin, unlike Gwen's, is dark enough to hide faint blushes. But my cheeks did feel kind of hot...

"No problem." Man, how does he get his teeth so white? It looks like he covered them in that stuff you use to cover up stuff you screwed up on when you write in pen. "I'll see you guys later," he said, waving as he walked toward a cherry red sports car that I'm guessing was his.

What did he mean when he said he'd see US later. I've never seen him before until now. Why would that change?

...Unless he meant he'd want to see me again... And not so he could tutor me in biology.

How many hot dudes am I going to meet today?


	80. Jiggly Baby Chickens

**Aly's POV**

I wonder what this Nathan guy is like. I could ask Gwen about him…but we're in the car with Beck and Jade. Considering he's a junior, they might know him, and then they'll ask me why I want to know so much about him and god all this hot boy swooning is making my head spin.

Two hot guys in one day? My luck is really turning around.

Nathan was really cute, but surfer boy is my age. Not like I care anyway.

Like I said, no boys for Allison yet.

I wonder where surfer boy was from. He might not even be a surfer anyway…but I'm still gonna call him that.

"Aunt Lea texted me earlier saying that she won't be home until really late tonight. So we've got the house to ourselves." Beck brought me out of my thoughts.

Oh hurray, no Lea. Well, not exactly hurray, but you know, it's nice to get away from all adult life once and a while.

I lifted my legs on top of Gwen, much to her distaste, "What are we doing for dinner?" She asked, trying to push my legs off of her.

Moo-haha, ten points to Aly for being much stronger than le little sister.

"We're not ordering out. Just making that clear now," Only because I know that'll be the first thing Beck suggests, and then Gwen will be like, 'fo sho, Beck'.

Even though she can't rock the whole gangster accent, 'cause she's whiter than sour cream.

"But I wanted B.F. Wangs!" Gwen cried and proceeded to pout.

Told you she acts like a baby.

But there's something about that that I find fantastic.

Fantastic Mr. Fox, for the win.

Seriously though, Gwen's unique in her own special way. I wouldn't trade her for any other sister in the world. Especially not Vega's sister, Trina.

Shudder, shudder.

"I hate B.F. Wangs…" Jade commented, talking for (I think) the first time during the car ride.

What don't you hate, Jade?

Beck chuckled a bit and I was wondering if he was thinking the same thing I was. "How about-"

"Fine! What about Fro-Yo from Pinkberry!" My little sister interrupted, ignoring the fact that I cannot eat frozen yogurt.

Beck sighed and tried to talk again, "I was gonna say-"

I scoffed. Is she retarted? "We can't eat froze yogurt for dinner, Gwen."

We pulled up to the house and Beck shut off the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned around. "If you're all done interrupting me, I was going to say that we make tacos, because the last time we tried to-" He stopped.

"The last time we tried to, what?" Jade asked becoming angrier with every word. Then I remembered…the last time we tried to make tacos, Jade decided she wanted spaghetti instead.

And then the Great Oliver Parmesan War started.

"You wanted spaghetti."

"Are you saying that I'm difficult?"

I shifted my legs off of Gwen and mouthed 'I think we should go.' She smiled sneakily and pushed a finger to her lips.

She wanted to stay and listen.

I don't blame her.

"What? No. I'm just saying-"

"You're just saying that I made your life harder that night because while you wanted Mexican shells filled with meat, I wanted to spend time with my three favorite people in the world and eat noodles and sauce."

How sweet. We're her three favorite people in the world.

Beck leaned over and kissed Jade right on her scowling mouth "…I love you."

Thus creating a PG-13 make out session. Of course Gwen and I finally left, still not knowing what we were eating for dinner.

"We could cook dinner for Beck and Jade," Gwen grinned, throwing her bag on the floor of the foyer.

Aw, what about taco's?

"Dude, what can you cook?"

She almost looked offended. "In seventh grade, I was top in my home economics class."

I did my signature eye roll. "So what can you cook?"

Gwen swirled her newly short, colored bangs and walked towards the kitchen.

"Gwen? Gwen!" I called after her.

Where is she going?

I entered the kitchen and my sister had laid out eggs, bacon (both regular and facon), bread and cookie cutters. I have no clue what's going on here. I can understand the bacon and eggs and bread…but the cookie cutters? I'm thoroughly confused.

"So, we're making breakfast?" I wrinkled my nose at the eggs. Gross chicken babies.

Gwen lifted out a pan from the cabinet. "You asked me what I know how to make. In home ec, we learned how to make eggs in a basket."

That's…stupid.

"Well, you do that, and I'll be upstairs changing." I hoisted my bag up and traveled into the foyer and up the stairs.

Something in me encouraged me to stay in the kitchen, but I left anyway. When have I ever listened to my gut instinct?

The answer is rarely ever.

I stripped off my shirt and jeans, and looked through my drawers. It was chillier today, so I went for sweatpants instead of sweat shorts. I can't complain, I love being chilly and being able to snuggle up in warm clothes.

Or warm boys.

Oh damn, I forgot to ask Gwen about Nathan.

Well, I can ask her-

"Aly!" Gwen was screaming, which either meant she saw a spider, or something was terribly wrong.

I knew I shouldn't have left her downstairs.

I almost tripped down the stairs I was running so fast. Not to mention that I slipped on the hard wood floor hallway that lead into the kitchen.

Breathing heavily, I managed to get out a, "What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes to see Gwendolyn, on the counter. But nothing was on fire, no robbers, no nothing.

"Kill it! Kill it!"

Oh, so I was right. She saw a spider.

I took off my ugg slipper and smacked the tiny, black arachnid into the ground. "You are such a girl!"

"Of course I'm a girl! I have boobies!"

Someone coughed a rather manly cough behind us. Obviously it was Beck.

God does he come in at the worst moments ever.

Gwen slid off the counter and colon capitol D smiled. "We're making you dinner!" She squead.

I don't know if 'squead' is a verb, but now it is.

"That's great. Thanks, kiddo." Beck used his tone that he reserved when Gwen was doing something gold star worthy. By gold star worthy, I mean the gold stars they give to five year olds.

If someone gave me a gold star, I'd probably stick it to their face while they were sleeping.

It serves them right for being sleepy bums.

"Jade and I are doing, uh, homework in the RV, so text me when dinners ready." He ran, yeah you guessed it, his fingers through his hair, all fidgety like.

I smirked. "Sure, sure. Homework."

He shot me a mini glare engraved 'Allison Jane Oliver, please don't comment about my sex life in front of our younger sister.'

Hey, it's not my fault he says things that could be mistaken as sexual promiscuity.

Beck walked back out of the house and down to his lovely, and probably shirtless, girlfriend waiting for him in the recreational vehicle known as the Silver Streak.

"So, Gwenny. What's your tutor, Nathan, like?" I thought back to the dark brown-haired, piercing blue-eyed junior.

Gwen smiled, "I thought it was too soon for boys, Als."

Damn her memory. "Gwweenn, tell me, tell me." What was with this new found pleading lately?

Get ahold of yourself, Allison. You are not a pleader.

She sighed. "Fine, fine. He's really nice. He's an actor, like Beck. Nathan even said he was jealous 'cause Beck got the lead in Kiss with a Miss." Gwen laughed a little, but simultaneously was struggling to crack an egg.

"Interesting." I shuffled over to her, skipping the space on the floor where the poor dead spider lay. I'm too lazy to wipe it off, and Gwen's too afraid it'll come back from the dead and eat her toes.

No joke.

I swiped the egg from her and cracked it on the side of the bowl, and plopped it into the middle of the bread.

After a few more silent egg cracklings and sizzling bacon slash facon, Gwen seemed happy with her dinner.

"Are you sure you should have taken the eggs out that early?" They were still jiggly and wiggly, which made me cringe. The only thing worse than eggs themselves is an undercooked egg.

"They're fine. I'm going to set the table, so you text Beck, kay?"

I pulled out my PearPod in my smashed up case and texted my brother. I made sure to tell him to beware of wiggly eggs.

My phone had the lingering smell of what I had gathered from Nathan. He smelled like Axe spray and spearmint toothpaste. That would explain his white teeth; he uses whitening spearmint toothpaste.

I like a man with a nice set of teeth. It shows good oral hygiene and confidence.

Ugh. I need to stop talking about an unobtainable junior.

It's surfer boy I want to know more about…

The front door opened and in popped Jade and Beck, both their hair looking rather rugged. I would say something, but Beck may or may not hit me over the head.

Actually, I'm not too concerned about Beck.

Jade would probably hit me.

I motioned them to follow me into the dining room, where Gwen had very, uh, successfully set the table.

She looked so happy though. Like, proud of herself that she had made dinner.

The four of us sat down and stared down at our plates. Mine consisted of a piece of whole grain toast and two slivers of bacon. At least I don't have to pretend to like my dinner.

Beck poked at his obviously slimey egg and tried to smile through it. "I think mine is undercooked…"

Gwen frowned and I tried to bite back laughter.

To sustain said giggles, I nommed on a piece of regular, thank god, bacon.

"I told you to leave them in the pan longer."

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

So Beck's egg was a little goopy. But he ate it anyway, because I tried and he loves me.

Aly, in case you're reading this, that doesn't mean I'm his favorite.

Even though I'm pretty sure that whole thing is over and done with.

Continuing on to the rest of the night, it consisted of eating my very nice dinner, making everybody re-watch the Prom episode of Glee…three times.

Then Beck made Aly and I go to bed at ten thirty. Aly said it was because he wanted some candle lit alone time with Jade involving kissing.

But it was morning now, and time for another day at school.

"School is such bull." Aly groaned, pushing open the door to HA. How lovely is she in the morning? Not physical wise, but attitude wise. You already know she's not a morning person, but today was one of those, 'I swear if anyone looks at me the wrong way I'm going to claw their eyes out,' mornings.

I fixed my bangs and smiled. "But we go to the coolest school in LA. How can you say its bull?"

She made some weird noise that I don't know if it was supposed to be words or something, but she walked ahead of us.

"Your sister has the right idea," Jade removed her sunglasses from her face and put them in her bag.

Beck didn't say anything in fear of starting an argument. Smart boy, truly.

Beck, Jade and I split off to our locker, and surprisingly there was no Aly leaning again any one of the lockers surrounding mine.

But there was David, who ranks up right next to my sister. "Hey," He leaned down to kiss my cheek and I blushed.

Thankfully Beck didn't ninja his way over here so soon.

"Morning," I giggled. David's nose was a light shade of black and blue and green, which meant it was starting to get better already. I wonder-

"Gwen! You'll never guess who got moved to the locker next to mine!" My sister rounded the corner, looking more awake then she had a few minutes ago.

I can only guess who got moved to the locker next to hers.

"Was it surfer boy?" I lowered my voice.

She smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously.

The upcoming conversation would be better if we knew his name.


	81. Maybe His Name is Constantine

**Gwen's POV**

Surfer Dude has the locker right next to Aly's? And they have the same math class together? My, my. How convenient.

You know, if they end up liking each other.

But what about Nathan? That'd be cool if he and Aly started going out, 'cause he's pretty nice, and he's smart, and Aly seemed to like him too.

But then again, Aly described Surfer Dude as a non-trouty mouthed Chord Overstreet. And that would be muy awesome, because Chord is number three on my list of sexy Glee guys, right behind Mark Salling and Harry Shum Jr.

And David kind of reminds me of Harry, in all his tall Asian-ness, so yay for me.

Oh, speaking of David-

"Surfer dude?" he asked, looking between me and Aly, waiting for an explanation. "Uh, should this be someone I should know about?"

I nudged him playfully. "Don't worry, he's not for me. I'm a one-David woman. He's for Allison."

Aly nudged me, only not as playfully as I had. Owwie. "He is not for me. I am merely stating that I have a new locker neighbor."

"Yeah. Sure. Because you're so friendly..." I smirked, still rubbing my arm where Aly attacked me.

David awkwardly leaned against the locker next to mine. "I can tell the conversation that you two are about to have is going to be massively girly, so I'm just going to head to class..." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Phooey.

But he was right.

"Okay, gimme details. Has he decorated his locker yet? What's it look like? Is it covered in surfboards or bikini babes?" You can tell a lot about the students at Hollywood Arts by looking at their lockers. Like Beck's no secrets locker, Jade's scary scissor locker or Robbie's weirdo baby bottle nipple locker.

Hehehe. Nipple.

"It's still undecorated," Aly told me, leaning on the spot that used to be occupied by David.

"Did you ever figure out his name?" I asked.

Aly shrugged. "No. I guess I'll find out in geometry."

"Why didn't you just ask him?"

"I didn't want to look like some weirdo stalker." Aly rolled her eyes and we started walking toward my first class.

"He's new. He'd probably like to have someone who knows that he exists," I said, stopping a few feet outside the classroom door. "Even if you don't like him like that. Which I know you do."

And then Aly shoved me through the door to my classroom, where I almost knocked my friend Maddie over.

Such violence, Allison.

/ /

**Aly's POV**

Oh, look at that. It's finally time for Mr. Matica's class. Yay.

I heart geometry.

Damn it, I can't even convincingly lie to myself. I want to see Surfer Dude.

More importantly, I want to find out his name.

Mr. Matica gave us one of his accursed worksheets to complete, and after everyone had gotten one, I thought it would be my chance to see what he'd write down on the name line.

Or I could, you know, just ask him.

But Mr. Matica doesn't let us talk while we're working on math stuff. Because he hates us all.

After pretending to do work for about five minutes, I snuck a peek at the Sam Evans look alike. Surfer Dude finally moved his arm off of the desk so it was no longer blocking his paper. After I made sure he wasn't going to look up anytime soon, I craned my neck ever so slightly to look at his paper.

He hasn't written his name on it! Ugh, does he not want anyone to know his name? Is he some kind of spy? Is he in the witness protection program?

Geez, Allison. You hang out with Gwen far too much.

"Uh, hey. If you wanted help or something, you could have just asked," a familiar voice teased.

Crap. I forgot I was still leaning toward his desk.

"Sorry," I whispered back, readjusting myself in my desk. "I just, um-"

"Did you need your notes back?"

I nodded. Yeah, sure, why not? Pretending to look for my notebook made me seem a little less like a freak.

"I copied them down last night," he quietly said, handing me the composition notebook back. He grinned and added, "Thanks again."

"No problem." I gave him a small smile back. "But heads up, Matica is kind of a hardass. If you want to keep him from hating you, you gotta keep up."

"And I suck at math..." Surfer Dude sighed. "... Great."

Aww. Poor Surfer Dude.

... I only feel sympathy for him because he's hot. And he's actually pretty nice. Not to mention he's got an awesome smile.

And he's more obtainable than Nathan the junior who's probably the most perfect guy ever.

... But he did seem interested.

Bah.

Maybe if I figure out blondie's name, it will make it easier to choose which one I should have a full-blown crush on.

"Hang in there, new guy." I smiled. "My name's Aly, by the way."

He nodded, still smiling a non-trouty mouth smile. "I'm C-"

"Quiet, you two!" Mr. Matica barked at us from his desk, where he was playing a game on his PearPod. What a great teacher.

C name guy went back to working on the paper and I went back to pretending to work on it. Because I was way too bummed to work on some stupid triangle chizz.

And how dare Marica interrupt Surfer Dude Whose Name Starts with C?

What could his name be? Conner? Chris? Charlie? Chandler? Carl?

Please don't let it be Carl.

Ugh, this is going to bug me for the rest of my life.

Or the next time I see him. Whatever comes first.

/ /

"A C name? Maybe his name is Casper."

"Dear God, Gwen. You're just trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?"

Gwen shrugged, smirking. "I don't try, but you let me know if I succeed, okay?" I slammed my locker and she flinched. I guess it was justified, since she was leaning on the one right next to mine.

It was the end of the day, and every time I've been to my locker, C name (he's been upgraded from Surfer Dude) has been nowhere in sight. So I haven't had the chance to ask him what the rest of his name was.

But maybe if I get enough syllables, I can piece them together.

Or I could just let him say his whole name without being interrupted by dumb old Mr. Matica. That could work too.

"Nathan asked about you during the period he tutors me in," Gwen commented as we started walking toward Beck's locker, where he and Jade most likely were.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? What did he ask?"

"He just asked how you were. It sounded like he was a little too interested in how you were, though..." Gwen giggled.

Ugh, like a junior would seriously be into me.

... But he could.

But C name guy is really cute.

Then again, so is Nathan.

I was snapped out of my sexy guy thoughts when Gwen made this little groany whiny noise and clutched her stomach with both hands.

"You okay?" I asked as we stopped walking. "You look like you're going to hurl."

Gwen winced at the apparent pain she was feeling, but it must have passed, because she sighed and looked back at me. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I might just have girl cramps or something."

"You've never even gotten your period before," I reminded her.

Eyes widening, she quickly shushed me, slapped my arm and we continued walking.

Yes, Gwendolyn is quite the late bloomer. I don't see why she's so embarrassed about never getting a visit from Aunt Flo. It just means she doesn't have to deal with tampons and girl cramps and PMS and all that chizz.

But hey, maybe she's finally getting it.

Or maybe it's gas.

It was pretty quiet during the car ride home. Beck and Jade did most of the talking, because Gwen was kind of quiet and pitifully looked out the window. I was too busy thinking about the new hotties in my life to ask if she was still feeling bad.

They're both really nice. They're also both insanely hot. That is another plus. C name dude seemed really chill and like he'd be fun to hang out with, but Nathan seems like he could possibly be more interesting to talk to. And there are those icy blue eyes. Man, I love those eyes. And those teeth...

I didn't really pay attention to C name dude's teeth. They could be just as nice, for all I know.

I think too much about other dude's teeth.

But teeth are nice.

Oh, hey, Jade's exiting the vehicle. I was more out of it than I thought.

Once Jade slammed the front door to her house, Beck placed a hand on his stomach and grunted a little.

"You okay?" I asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Yeah..." Beck let out a sharp breath and slowly put his hands back on the steering wheel. As he started driving away, he continued, "My stomach just felt kind of weird for a second."

"Really?" I looked over at Gwen, who had her arms wrapped around herself and was leaning her head on the window. "Gwen's gut's been bugging her too."

"It's probably just bad bacon," Gwen quietly said, still looking out the window. "Beck and I both got BLTs from the Grub Truck. It will probably pass." She crossed her arms and pouted. "That's what I get for cheating on my facon."

"Or maybe your jank eggs are finally kicking in," I commented, nudging her and making her pout even more.

"My eggs were fine! Right, Beck?"

"Uh..."

"See?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to let Gwen live in her little dream world where runny eggs don't jack your belly up and a famous Broadway/television actor can be related to a talented musician of a completely different ethnicity.

Gwen World sounds interesting.

In a messed up way.

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

It's two in the morning, and Gwendolyn Oliver is already up. I know I'm usually a morning person, but this could practically be considered night time.

Now, what is a fourteen year old girl doing up so darn early in the morning?

Barfing her guts up into her waste basket because she couldn't make it to the bathroom in time, that's what she's doing.

Ugh, I hate throwing up. It makes my throat hurt and it tastes so icky and it's just the worst feeling in the world. But why was I doing it?

I don't know. Maybe there's a stomach bug going around. Or maybe there really was something funky in the BLT I had for lunch...

Wait. Funky food...

No. Those eggs were totally cooked to perfection. Besides, if the eggs had been bad, then Beck and Jade would be sick too.

Wait, I forgot. Jade refused to eat her eggs because she thought they were gross and jiggly and raw. But what does she know, right?

... Maybe she knows more than me.

No. Those eggs were perfect. Beck ate them too and he's fine. I must just have a little bug or something.

Ugh. The smell of my throw up makes me want to throw up again.

Well, the wave of nausea passed for a minute, so I took it as the perfect opportunity to clean my waste basket out. Luckily, it had been empty, so I could just hose it down in the shower.

I weakly hobbled down the hallway and to the bathroom... But wait, the door is shut and I hear barfy noises coming from it.

Oh no. Aly couldn't be making herself throw up again, right? I really thought she was getting better. She can't be undoing all the good she's done in the past few days.

I'm not just going to stand by and let her do that to herself a third time.

So I flung the door open, the waste basket still in my other hand, and exclaimed, "Allison Jane Oliver, you'd better-"

Oh, but wait. Allison Jane Oliver wasn't the one slumped over the toilet, barfing their brains out.

Instead, it was Beckett James Oliver.

Oh God. I really must have poisoned us. I feel so bad... But I can't make a scene about how I never do anything right. Even though I don't. That would only make things worse... Especially since it would stress me out so much, I'd probably blow chunks all over the place.

Instead of freaking out and sobbing, I sat my barf filled waste basket down and slowly padded over to my heaving brother. I squatted down next to his hunched over self and pulled his Aladdin-like hair out of the way so it wouldn't get covered in throw up. That would be beyond gross. Having vomit in your hair.

I really shouldn't be thinking about vomit.

Beck hacked some more yuck out and after a full twenty seconds of him not emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl, he twisted around to look at me. It was probably just to check and see who I was, since I hadn't actually said anything and he probably couldn't hear my shouts to Allison over his vomiting.

I didn't even know how to apologize for putting him through all this. Instead, I gave him a sheepishly guilty smile and whispered, "I don't think I cooked the eggs all the way..."


	82. It's SO Not a Date

hey, before you all start reading, we just recently found out we're now on TvTropes! Just Go With It is not only on the Victorious fanfic recs, but it has its own page! http : / / tvtropes . org / /Main/JustGoWithItFanfic

thanks VictoriousLoser, whoever you are! :D

so y'all should read, review and maybe add some stuff to the trope page kthnx bai.

:D

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Beck looked up and gave me a pathetic excuse for a smile and I would have smiled back, but I pushed him out of the way and puked my guts up into the toilet bowl.

This is vile.

"Alright, seriously, I'm trying to sleep." Aly walked into the bathroom ready to yell at us, but soon wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw what exactly we were doing.

She actually grinned. "So, it was Gwenny's eggs, wasn't it?"

Neither of us responded, so I guess she got her answer. Maybe it wasn't my eggs though.

So what if they were undercooked, that doesn't mean anything. Maybe Festus' lettuce or bacon or tomatoes were bad.

Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed some bath tissue to wipe his mouth. "Did we wake you?"

"No, actually. I needed to pee…but, uh, I hate peeing in toilets that have been thrown up in, so,"

Both Beck and myself shot Aly a 'you are not helping' look, to which she gave us a sympathetic look and-

And she…

Grabbed a washcloth, wet it under the sink and walked over to clean my face.

Oh my gosh, Allison Jane Oliver is being loving and caring and helpful.

"Thanks," I whispered, feeling some tears coming on. They weren't tears of joy or anything. I tried not to be a baby about this whole uncooked egg situation, but I can't help.

I am a natural crier.

Baby, I was born this way.

And now I'm quoting Lady Gaga. Hoo-ra.

Aly wiped my tears with the warm cloth and plopped down next to me. Aw, she's being so sweet.

She leaned closer to me and sighed. "I swear to god, if you tell anyone that I'm being so 'loving' and shit, I'll burn all your Glee posters."

Darn, I was going to use this as future blackmail. I can't risk my Glee posters, I just can't.

"You seriously hang out with Jade, way too much." Beck stifled out before he, yet again, blew chunks.

Have you ever thought of why there are so many nicknames for the word 'vomit'? Like, blowing chunks, puking, barfing, throwing up…

Oh god, Beck, get out of the way.

/ /

**Aly's POV**

"So who's going to drive me to school?" I asked Beck, who was sitting on the couch watching Full House.

He and Gwen were staying home from school. Lack of sleep and sour stomachs do not go together. Good news is, they don't have salmonella and their throwing up has been down to a minimum.

I, on the other hand, was told that I should go to school. Of course I rebutted with the fact that I gave up precious hours of sleep to make sure my dear brother and sister were okay.

But, no, I get nothing.

Whateves. I have cute boys to interrogate today. Ones that names begin with the letter C.

Getting to school would be a great help to the interrogation. Lea was out grocery shopping, because apparently they have the best sales at like, seven in the morning.

My aunt is so strange.

A muffled voice came from the recliner chair, "You could call Nathan!" Gwen was under her giant blanket, probably clutching her stomach or something.

Ooh, calling Nathan. What a nice thought. "Where's your-"

"Who's Nathan?"

Beck. You're sick. Go to sleep or something.

Gwen popped her head out of the blanket cave she had created and smiled. "Nathan Ciervo is my junior tutor. He's nice."

I rolled my eyes and spoke before Beck had a chance to say anything else about my maybe driver. "Yeah, so, do you have his number?"

She pointed to her school bag across the room, "It's in the front flap of my binder."

I walked over and grabbed her bag, digging through all the crap and pulling out her binder, complete with hot- I mean, complete with Nathan's number.

My PearPhone was already unlocked, so I dialed in the manly man's number.

"Hello?" Nathan's voice sounded weird over the phone, which had me wondering if mine did to.

I left the living room and headed towards the foyer. "Uh, hi, this is Aly, Gwen's sister."

You know how you can tell when someone is smiling while they're talking? Nathan was definitely smiling. "Hey, Aly. What's up?"

"Beck and Gwen are sick, so I was wondering if you could give me a lift to school?" I sat down on the steps, waiting for him to say no. Normally, Aly Oliver gets what she wants when she asks boys a question.

But I haven't been all that lucky lately.

"Oh definitely. I'll be over in a few minutes,"

He, uhm, knows where I live? "Cool. Thanks so much,"

I clicked off of my phone and traveled back into the living room.

"Alright, I got a ride to school. Thanks for the suggestion, sis." I smirked, but no one was there to see it. Gwen was back under her mass of blanket and Beck had drifted off to sleep.

Well.

You know, sometimes I like people to see me when I am in a smirking mood. Besides my tired eyes, this is one morning that I'm not in a terrible, 'I'm going to eat your face' mood.

I guess I should wait outside, so Nathan isn't forced to honk and wake up my sick, sleeping siblings.

I uncovered Gwen a little bit and kissed her forehead, and then moved on to Beck.

Have a good day, you two.

I left them a note on the TV before heading out the door.

It wasn't long before a voluptuous cherry red sports vehicle appeared in front of my house. Sexy.

The car, not the boy driving the car.

Well…he IS pretty cute.

I opened the door and slid into a leather-upholstered seat. Oh my god, can you say comfortable?

"Good morning," He greeted with a bright, white, smiling face. I almost forgot about his amazing smile.

I buckled my seat belt and returned the smile, "Morning. Thank you, seriously."

Nathan chuckled a little and shifted the car and started driving, "No problem, Als."

He even calls me Als. People normally hesitate before calling me one of my nicknames for my nicknames. This boy is all sorts of awesome.

Chiz. Gwen and her phrases have gotten to me.

I flipped down the mirror and checked my hair. It was sort of humid out today, so I made sure to put extra hairspray in it while I did it this morning.

"I don't mean to sound weird, but how did you know where I lived?"

Great job, Aly. That probably sounded weird and ungrateful.

Like a snob.

Like Olivia Jackson.

"It's cool. Beck and I were lab partners back in the ninth grade, and I had to drop some notes off to him after school one day."

Oh, well, at least we know he isn't a stalker.

Even though I wouldn't mind if he was a stalker.

We arrived at a red light, "You're a dancer, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Dancing is my life. What about you?"

"Forever an actor." He said, giving me a thumbs up before turning his eyes back on the road.

I have issues with ever dating an actor. Sean wasn't into acting, he liked his guitar for the performing bit of school, and then focused on football after school.

Well, football when he wasn't focusing on me…ANYWAY.

But actors…you never really know if they're just using you for like, method acting or something. To just prepare for a role of a character that has a girlfriend, and you're just there as a pawn in their sick little game.

My last relationship completely ruined my perception of all men.

Beck will be happy to hear that.

/

The ride to school was really nice. After talking about our future plans, we just talked about family and stuff like that. Nathan lives with only his mom and dad, but has an older sister and older brother. They're both married and living somewhere else in California.

He's really easy to talk to.

I didn't see C name kid at the lockers…most likely because Nathan and I got to the school earlier than I usually get there.

I wonder how Jade got to school, because Beck (obviously) drives her everyday. Haha, I bet she angrily texted him and woke him up. Then he had to explain how she would either have to drive her moms car, or have her mom drive her.

Good thing I didn't have to tell her.

I could practically hear the screams of rage.

I couldn't even ask her about it anyway. I had to go to dance during lunch, so I couldn't explain to anyone about my little sisters jank eggs.

Who wants to guess what time it is, right at this moment? It involves, numbers and variables and triangles of all sorts.

You've probably guessed by now.

It's math, with Mr. Matica, the connoisseur of detentions. What a lovely, lovely almost end to my day. A day that started off at a little after two in the morning with some cookie tossing, but then one Nathan Ciervo, a very hot junior, drove me to school.

I was in a good mood that couldn't be brought down by my hatred of finding the measure of an inscribed angle.

I scribbled our start up question into my notebook and was almost about to begin finding the solution when-

"Before we get interrupted again, my name's Cory."

Cory. It was so perfect.

"Finally. Now I don't have to worry about it being some weird name like, Casper or Constantine."

Cory smirked and wrote down the problem, just as I had done. "So what's Aly stand for? Some 'weird' name like, Alinda or Alannis?"

Oh he's good. "Allison, actually." I pressed my fingers to my lips to keep him quiet as Mr. M stepped on the scene.

Mr. teacher man didn't even sit in his seat, but instead just stood in the doorway. "Class. Continue to work on the problem on the board, and then turn to page 338 of your text books and do problems two through ten."

"What about number one?" A boy, who's name I haven't bothered to wonder about, called out.

Mr. Matica rolled his eyes and left the room.

Cory raised his eyebrow and pointed at the doorway where our gross mathematician once stood. "Where did he go?"

I shrugged. "I would say he's going to make copies of something, but he usually reserves that for detention hour. Some kids say he goes to the teachers lounge to make out with Hale, the Dramatic Arts teacher."

Cory laughed and shook his head, returning to his work.

After a few minutes, and after I reached number five, the surfer boy poked my shoulder with his pen.

"Can I ask you something? And, uh, feel free to say no."

Oh god, oh god. "Shoot."

"Do you…want to go to Skybucks with me after school?"

It's not a date, Aly. It's not a date. It's two new friends going out to get some coffee.

I turned in my chair and crossed my legs. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Cory's face brightened up ten fold, "Great. My driver is coming to pick me up after school, and we can definitely fit you in the Escalade."

He has a driver. Oh my god, he has a driver? My mother tries to be as classy as the Real Housewives of New York City, and we don't even have a driver.

"Can't wait. I love their mocha iced lattes."

/

In a Cadillac Escalade with Cory's families personal driver. I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark that Cory's family is loaded.

Besides the fact that he has a driver, you'd never know it. We've been talking for a little while, and he's just as easy to talk to as Nathan was.

The driver stopped the car and turned around a bit. "We're here,"

I unbuckled myself and opened the door. Cory was talking to the driver, so I took the opportunity to check my phone. I made sure to text Beck that I wouldn't be coming straight home after school. Thankfully he was probably sleeping so he couldn't ask whom I was with.

"Alright. I'm good. You good?" Surfer boy asked, suddenly right behind me.

I smiled.

"Let's get some coffee."


	83. Still Not a Date

**Aly's POV**

This is not a date.

This is so not a date.

Then why am I so damn nervous?

"You said before that you liked the mocha iced latte, right?" Cory asked me as we approached the college aged barista that was manning the cash register.

Aww, he remembered. That's so sweet.

Um uh, I mean, what a nice new friend.

"I'll have one small house blend and a mocha iced latte for the lady," he told the barista, hands in his pockets. She nodded and began ringing the order up, and I couldn't help but notice how she kind of smirked, like 'aw, what a cute little high school couple' or something.

Pfft. Too bad she doesn't know it's not a date.

But maybe it looks like it is.

But it's not.

We took one of the open two person tables and, since I'm curious, I figure I might as well ask. "So... What do your parents do for a living? I should probably be used to mega rich kids by now, considering where I go to school, but I've never met anyone with their own driver."

Cory sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well... Do the names Ethan and Elaine Edison ring a bell?"

Ethan and Elaine Edison? The billionaire co-founders of Edison's Edible Bouquets? The floral arrangements that are really made of skewered fruit cut up to look like flowers that are actually really insanely good? And not to mention one of the richest husband and wife business partners on the face of the planet?

I may have heard of them.

Doing a project on them for my Economics class a few years back helps.

"Yes?"

He shrugged. "I call them Mom and Dad."

My eyes widened and I nudged his shoulder. "Shut up."

"True chizz." He smirked and added, "They moved the headquarters to LA, and so did our family."

I nodded and said, "I love their bouquets. And I'm pretty picky, so that's a big compliment."

"Everybody loves 'em. That's old news." Cory jokingly laughed, and once the barista called his name for our order, he got up and started walking. "Back in a beat..."

Hmm. I didn't know the Edison duo had a kid (or maybe multiple kids?). That wasn't really part of my research project.

My pocket beeped. Huh, I must have a text. And it's from Beckett, a reply to my text telling him I wouldn't be home for a while.

Great. Here comes the interrogating.

**New Reply From Beck; **

_k_

Wait, what? That's all? One letter? Beck never leaves such blunt text messages, especially when it involves me going out to places, when I could quite possibly be with the sexy heir to a fruit arrangement franchise.

Guess he was too busy yakking up what's left in his stomach to make me play twenty questions.

Thank God for Gwen's jank eggs.

Cory came back and sat down, so I tucked my phone away. "Thanks. You really didn't have to pay," I said with a smile as he handed me my cool coffee concoction.

Alliteration for the win.

"It's not like I'm tight on money." Cory laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. "I mean, not that you ARE tight on money or anything, I-"

He's down to earth too. And considerate. That's good. Usually, spoiled little rich boys act like... spoiled little rich boys. "My mother is a lawyer and my father is the CEO of Pear. My family isn't living on welfare anytime soon." I smirked a little.

Cory smiled. Oh God, do I love his smile. It's not blindingly white like Nathan's but it was just... So warm and friendly. And it's not like he can't afford to get his teeth whitened.

Cory made the first move. Maybe he's the right guy for me.

If this were a date.

Which it's not.

/ /

You'd think that when you're going out for coffee with someone you've only talked to for a few minutes at a time during math class, you'd run out of things to talk about and there'd be awkward silences. There weren't any between me and Cory.

Except when we paused to drink our beverages. But that's expected, since I didn't want my drink to get warm and he didn't want his drink to get cold.

Their mocha iced lattes are best when they're cold. It's like there's a dairy-free party going on in your mouth.

But I didn't tell him that. Because that would have been kind of a weird thing to say.

I told him a lot about my siblings, about how they're awesome and annoying at the same time, about how tight we are despite our many differences, and about how my dear brother and sister were currently poisoned, thanks to my sister's jiggly undercooked eggs.

Because he obviously wanted to hear about that.

But I'm not the only middle child. Cory has a younger brother and sister and an older brother and sister, who were in college back in his hometown of Cocoa Beach before they moved here to be with their big old family.

Yes, I said Cocoa Beach, as in one of the biggest surf cities in Florida. So he could very well be a surfer.

But while I thought my siblings were crazy, Cory's are... Wow. Apparently his little siblings, who are still elementary school age, have gotten in trouble at their old school for pretty much everything imaginable, from gluing kids to the swing sets to filling the school pool with bubble bath soap.

They sound cool.

And apparently, Cory's pretty tight with his brothers and sisters. I guess they'd have to be, since Cory says their parents are hardly ever around. Working, and all that wonk.

I can relate.

Seriously, this guy is practically living my life.

Except he has a little brother and older sister along with an older brother and a little sister.

And he's got a driver and a butler and probably more staff that he didn't mention. And lots more money. And his parents are apparently nice. And probably too busy to be alcoholics. And he doesn't have boobs.

But you knew what I meant.

When Cory and his driver dropped me off at my house and I got out, Cory rolled down the window and stuck his hand out. Why? Because he was handing me a napkin he had swiped from Skybucks with something scrawled on it. "I had a great time."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Yeah. I did too." I took the napkin from him and after further inspection, I saw that it had a phone number written on it.

Oh God. Maybe it sort of kind of was a real date.

But maybe I would be okay with that.

/ /

Beck and Gwen had switched places at some point in the day, but even on the recliner, he looked just as pitiful as he did this morning, sleeping like a poor little sick lump of chizz. Gwen was on the couch, or at least I'm guessing she was on the couch, since I could see a lump under the three thousand blankets she had dragged down to suffer under.

Is she trying to sweat her disease away? I don't think it works that way.

"Beckett, wake your lazy ass up and take this," a voice barked from the kitchen.

I'm pretty sure that wasn't Aunt Lea. Especially since she's still at work and Lea doesn't sound like Jade.

And look at that, Jade walked out of the kitchen, two little plastic cup lid things of Pepto Bismal in her hands. I'm surprised she was willing to touch something so freaking pink.

Aww. Jade must have come here after school to play nurse. How adorable.

I hope she never reads this.

"Hey, Aly," Beck groggily grumbled, rubbing his eyes so he could see me better. His voice sounded a bit raspy, which is a given, since he probably spent half the day throwing up. I know from experience what that can do to your throat and voice...

"Hey, Al," Jade plainly greeted, sitting on the arm of the recliner as Beck stirred awake and took one of the cups from her. "If you say a word about this to anybody, I will harm you in multiple ways."

"Well, alrighty then." I smirked, sitting down next to the blanket lump that is my sister.

"Get Gwendolyn to come out from under her cocoon so she can take this," Jade told me, taking Beck's empty cup from him and pointing to the Gwen lump. Jade actually makes a pretty good nurse.

You know, for someone that's cold and uncaring.

"No!" Gwen yelled, her voice muffled through all her blankets. "I'm not putting anything inside my belly! It's just going to come back up!"

"You haven't thrown up in hours," Jade harshly told her. Yeah, I never said she was a nice nurse. "And this is going to help your stomach so you'll stop hurling, so drink up."

"Nooooo," Gwen whined, scrunching up even tighter under her blanket cave. "I haaaate mediciiiiiine."

Sheesh. And I forgot that Gwen gets even whinier than usual when she's sick.

Beck, looking like he was ready to fall back asleep any second, sleepily mumbled, "Gwen, be a big girl and take the... the pink stuff. Yeah." He shut his eyes and mumbled something else. It might have been words or it might have been gibberish.

It was most likely gibberish.

What Gwen said next, unfortunately, was deafeningly clear. "Nooooo! Don't talk to meeee like I'm a chiiiiiilldddd!"

"Then stop acting like one!" I yelled, ripping the blankets off of her and really wanting to slap her for all her whining. But then I saw how absolutely pitiful my sister looked and it made me want to slap her a little less.

A little. Not enough.

I pinned her down and Jade forced the gooey pink liquid down Gwen's throat, and she moaned and groaned the entire time.

Yep. Jade and I are experts at tender, loving care.

And yet somehow, through all that screaming and struggling, Beck managed to fall asleep again.

"Wow, he's really out of it," I commented after getting off of Gwen so she could rebuild her cocoon and sulk.

Jade stood up and looked back at her dozing boyfriend. "Yeah, I gave him some medicine that made him really drowsy... And then I realized it was allergy medicine and wouldn't do squat to help him." I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "What? It's a miracle that I even came over to try and help."

That is most certainly true.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you stopped Gwen before she took some of the drowsy stuff," I guessed, trying to ignore Gwen's muffled sniveling.

"I wish I would have given it to her first before realizing what it was. Then maybe we wouldn't have to sit through her whining!" Jade loudly yelled, enough for Gwen to hear.

And, of course, it only made her whine more. Beck was undisturbed.

"Shut uuup! I already feel bad enough!" Gwen said, still curled up and muffled. "Both in my belly and my heart."

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the lump of colorful fabric.

"Because I poisoned us and I feel really baaaad!"

I rolled my eyes and poked her through the thick shield. "Gwenners, you didn't mean to undercook the eggs. But it's still your fault for not listening to me."

And she whined again.

Hey, I can't help but kick people when they're down. It's one of the things I both hate and love about myself.

"Go to sleep, Gwenny," I said, rubbing what I presumed to be her back. I couldn't really tell, but I'm pretty sure it was her back. Either that or her butt. But that's awkward to think about, so I won't. She apparently listened to me, because she was silent and her back (yep, it was her back) slowly and evenly began to rise and fall.

I looked back at Jade, who had taken a seat on the love-seat and was flipping through the channels on TV. "So... Where were you during school? I didn't see you during lunch." She stopped flipping for a second to glare at me. "How dare you leave me alone with those people?"

"Sorry, I had dance." I settled down and made myself comfortable next to my sleeping sister. "But my day's been pretty good, despite my moody sister and sleepy brother. Got a ride to school from a hot guy. Went for coffee after school with another hot guy. Aly's life is pretty awesome right now."

"Two guys in one day?" Jade raised a pierced eyebrow and smirked, setting the remote down. "Allison Oliver, you trollop."

"I don't even know what that is."

"A promiscuous woman. A tramp. A harlot. A who-"

"I get it."

Jade grinned her almost evil looking grin. "So, these guys are cool with you dating them both at the same time?"

I tolled my eyes and looked back at the TV. Jade had landed on a rerun of Friends, which I'm guessing was because she was busy focusing on me and not because she actually wanted to watch it. Jade hates sitcoms. "I'm not dating either of them."

"Not even coffee dude?"

"His name is Cory. And we're just friends." Just saying that made me remember the napkin with his number, which made me put a hand on the pocket I had tucked his note in. I hoped Jade wouldn't notice that.

But of course she did. Of course.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to my pocket.

"He gave me his number. So we could send each other friendly texts and stuff. Like friends do." Even I didn't sound convinced.

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever." Jade looked back at the flat screen TV and cringed in disgust. "Ugh. Sitcom."

With that, she started flipping through the channels again.

Okay, I do like Cory.

But I like Nathan too.

But Cory and I are a lot more alike than I thought.

But Nathan's so sweet and damn, are his teeth shiny.

Ugh.

Why do I have to be so appealing to the opposite sex?


	84. Oh My Overstreet Indeed

**Gwen's POV**

I woke up during the climax of a really, really good dream. David and I were on a beach, surrounded by a thousand cherubs carved in the style of Aly's face (so that part was a bit weird) and the cast of Glee was serenading us.

Good dream, enough said.

But anyway, right as we were about to kiss, there was a scream. At first, I thought it was Rachel Berry, 'cause you know, maybe Finn smacked her in her giant schnoz of a nose again.

It wasn't though. Because that scream belong to one blonde, dramatic, dancer, Allison Jane Oliver.

Now, if you know my sister well enough, you'd know that she has a few very distinct screams. There's here actual scared scream, her acting scream, her scream she does when she's trying to scare you, her angry scream, her shocked scream and…I think that about covers it. When you can't decipher what scream it is, then you suck.

This happened to sound like her angry scream.

I stumbled off the chair, feeling more alive than yesterday and looked over. Beck was no longer slumped on the couch drinking pepto bismol by the bottle.

"You heard it too?" Oh speak of the devil, there he is. My brother likes to pop out of nowhere, if you haven't figured that out.

Beck was actually standing on his own two feet; not falling over and his hands were in his pockets, rather than clutching his stomach.

At least we were both feeling better today.

I still feel terrible for feeding us bad, undercooked, not good enough for a dog, eggs. God, I'm such a poop nugget.

I remembered Beck had asked me a question and I nodded my head towards the stairs as to say, 'hey let's go make sure she isn't dead'.

Before we could even make it on to the first stair, Allison's floral fiesta north south Betsey Johnson tote bag came flying down the stairs.

Beck thankfully moved me out of the way before it got the chance to kill me.

Maybe she was being attacked by something and was fending him off with designer bags, and trust me, my sister has a lot of those.

The journey up the stairs was dangerous. I feel like we're climbing up a mountain in a war zone. The Besteyville bag that almost killed me still laid at the bottom of the stairs along with; a tube of maybelline lash stiletto mascara, a bottle of pink cover girl lip stain, an issue of teen vogue, the first season of the Real Housewives of Orange County and Aly's ugg slippers.

I'm really interested to find out what she's doing.

That Bestey Johnson bag was her first Betseyville bag and Als would never throw that away. She loves her makeup, so as to why it was thrown down the stairs is beyond me. I could honestly care less about the teen vogue, the ugg slippers that don't fit me and the Housewives DVD.

The Housewives of Orange County are all hoes.

And I'm not talking about gardening tools.

"Als! Stop throwing your chizz down the stairs!" I stomped into her room and she was clutching her PearPod with one hand and tossing things around with her other hand.

Beck stopped her from throwing a dance trophy and chuckled, "Yeah, we had to dodge various cosmetics on the way up here."

But Aly didn't laugh. She took a look at her cell phone screen and held it up, way too close, to Beck's face.

My brother took the phone, read whatever was on it and ran his fingers through his hair.

Oh no. Had Rachel come back from exile and sent out another phony text?

"There's nothing we can do about it, Als. It's Principal Ikner's call, not ours." Beck handed her back the phone and she kicked her white laundry hamper over.

Okay, for serious, I want to see the phone now.

I walked over to Aly and took her phone before I got punched or something. It was set to the mobile slap page and it was Sean's profile.

His newest status update said that his suspension had been shortened and he would be coming back to Hollywood Arts on Monday. "No way…" I whispered.

"Oh yeah. There letting that Italian bastard back into school early! Now he's gonna corrupt Cory!" She cried, rather sadly and angrily. Those things work together too, you know.

Beck looked up from his own phone and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Number one, Allison, control your language." Aly rolled her eyes. "-And two, who's Cory?"

Oh Beck, this is not the time to interrogate Aly about her new man friend. I don't know any Cory's though…could this be the mysterious C-named surfer boy slash Chord Overstreet look alike?

Aly pulled her belt through the loop of her pants and smiled. "He's a nice guy. You'd be impressed."

Beck looked like he wanted to say something back to that, but Jade had appeared in the doorway with wet hair.

I always thought Jade's colored pieces in her hair were fake, like extensions. But seeing her with wet hair makes me think they're real. I wouldn't ask her though, she'd probably say something clever like, 'If I tell you, I'll have to kill you.'

And with Jade, you never know if she's joking or being serious.

It's scary.

"Hey, are you guys almost- Woah, Als, your room looks like a Gwen hopped up on sugar tornado hit it." She gave me a smirk and I crossed my arms.

"It was one time, Jade. One time."

She scoffed. "All we gave you were some Swedish Fish."

"Yeah, Swedish Fish dunked in chocolate and sprinkled with Pixie Stick powder."

It's true. A few months into Beck and Jade's relationship, Jade brought over some candy for Aly and I. Of course Aly refused to eat said candy, so I opened up the brown paper bag and wolfed down about a half a pound of chocolate and pixie stick powder covered Swedish fish.

So good, by the way.

Well, then, after I had eaten those and all the sugar kicked in, I bounced my way upstairs and skipped to my loo through Aly's bedroom and basically destroyed it; laughing the whole time.

Good times, good times.

Beck and Jade kept badgering Aly about how we were going to be late if she didn't stop throwing a hissy fit and get in the car, so here we are, just about to pull into the school parking lot.

Aly told Jade about Sean Moretti's slap page, and how if she had to see his face she would throw up all over him.

But, hey, let's stop focusing on Aly and her troubles, and focus on me seeing David after a sick day.

I wonder if he would still want to kiss me…I made sure to brush my teeth this morning so I wouldn't have that lingering feeling and smell of barf in my mouth.

Beck parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt, "Aly, look, when Sean comes back on Monday, just pretend like you two never dated." He smiled, trying to be helpful.

My sister unbuckled herself and got out of the car. "Yeah, I'll pretend like I'm over it, when we all know that's a lie…"

I rolled my eyes and followed everyone out of the car. Aly was already trudging along the parking lot and Jade snagged Beck's arm and put it around her shoulders. "And just think about it, you can talk about this in therapy after school!" Jade called after her.

That made Allison stop in her tracks and turn around. "Ugh…I hate Caitlin."

I bit back some laughter and ran ahead to catch up with her.

"Poor, poor, sucks at drawing Aly." I patted the her shoulder.

She pushed open the double doors to the school and kicked my foot. "Must you call me that every time you feel the need to pity me?"

"Mhm." I smiled as we tried to navigate our way to my locker. She waited for me to open my locker and checked her PearPhone.

"Well, I guess it's about time for me to hit the dusty trail,"

I raised my eyebrow and put my tote bag on the hook inside my hand printed locker. "Really? Southern accents and all?"

She grinned. "I can't do them as well as Jade can. Especially when she makes fun of Tori while using them,"

"Oh, stop. Tori's a fun gal."

"Sure. A glitter gal. But whatever, I got to get to my locker to, you know, do locker things."

Locker things? Locker things like talking to surfer boy Cory? I think so.

I winked, "Have fun."

Aly ruffled my short hair and continued on her way to locate a certain male. I guess she's done with Nathan.

Or not.

Aly loves when multiple hot boys don't ask twice about hanging out with her. Not to sound mean or anything, but she loves the attention of the opposite sex.

Speaking of members of the opposite gender, there he is. My David; my Asian cute pie boyfriend, David Shizuka.

"David!" I hugged his waist tightly and squealed.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Oh wait, but I'm-"

"Sick? Jade West told me yesterday. Well, she yelled it at me…and, uh, does she know my name is David?"

Oh god, poor David. Jade called him Stringbean again. That nickname is going to stick forever and ever.

I shut my locker and leaned up against it. "Sorry about her. Jade is just- Well, Jade is very terrifying."

"Absolutley."

/

The end of the school day is dawning and the door to Dramatic Acting is right there. My head isn't in the game right now. I feel like going to sleep right in this hallway. It's not that I still feel sick, it's that my body is so tired it doesn't want to continue the two feet it takes to get into the classroom.

"C'mon, Gwendolyn. It's time for class." A pair of hands pushed me into the classroom.

Phooey on Allison. "Hurray, class." I mumbled, taking a seat.

Aly did her signature eye roll and crossed her legs. "I have things to tell you. Because I didn't get to tell you yesterday or this morning," She smiled.

Oh, gossip. This makes class with my sister so worth it. "Tell me!" I leaned in closer to her desk and she folded her hands on her lap.

"Well, so yesterday. Cory invited me to Skybucks with him and we talked about our lives and stuff and drank coffee and oh gosh, you know Ethan and Elaine Edison of Edison's Edible Bouquets?"

Oh my Overstreet. Who doesn't know about them? They make amazing, tasty, floral arrangements out of fruit!

"Yes! Are you saying that he's secretly Ethan, and he just pretends to be an older man but is actually here at Hollywood Arts to go after a career that isn't preparing edible arrangements?" I rambled on with a run on sentence of epic proportions.

Aly face palmed and then lightly slapped my face. "No you dolt! Those are his parents!" She hissed.

Oh…well that's cool too.

I gasped. "Oh wow. So he's like, mega, uber rich?"

I mean the Edison's were known to be like, billionaires. It's weird that their son just goes to Hollywood Arts. There is a bunch of higher end performing arts schools, why did he pick this one?

Aly opened her mouth, but the Hale waltzed in and pointed to the board labeled with various scenes we were going to act out during the course of today's class.

"Please…I hope this class drags on forever. I really don't want to go you know where and talk to you know who." Aly twisted in her chair to make it look like she was paying attention.

What? You know who and the you know where…eh.

"No. I don't."

Aly started laughing into her notebook and I stared confusedly at her. "I love you, Gwenny," She said, running her fingers through her bangs.


	85. Bedazzled Breasts

**Aly's POV**

It's my favorite time of the week. It involves places that look like retirement homes and smell like dairy products and the elderly.

I think you all can put two and two together.

That's right. Therapy with Caitlin. Woo hoo.

If you figured out that that was indeed sarcasm, good job.

I don't even think I need a stupid therapist anymore. I haven't had the desire to vomit my own stomach up in forever. It hasn't exactly been the first thing on my mind, what with all the high school and boy drama and all.

But that's what we talked about. My eating habits, whether I've been eating, how I've been eating.

Eating was the central topic.

The bland woman seemed satisfied, at least. But does that make up for me wishing that one of the panels for the florescent lights would fall on me or that the smell of yogurt and old people would be so strong, it'd kill me?

I think not.

Oh, and look at that, we have ten minutes left of our super riveting session. I might as well talk about how much my life sucks chizz right now.

"My boyfriend and I broke up."

Caitlin, one leg ever so delicately crossed over the other, gave me a sympathetic look. I don't need her sympathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Allison."

"Aly. You can call me Aly." I slumped into my seat, arms crossed.

"Right. Aly." She smiled, and it almost irritated me as much as it does when Glitter Gal smiles at me, like we're best friends. Almost. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Not really.

"He punched my sister's boyfriend in the face. And then he called me a... a name."

Um, who said that?

Oh. It was me.

I guess she wasn't expecting such a violent answer. Or an answer at all. "Oh, my. Well, then I'd say it's for the best that you broke up with him. Boys like that can have a hard time controlling their emotions and that violence they feel towards other boys can sometimes affect a relationship."

What is she saying? That Sean would go all crazy and punch me in the face if I made him mad? I'm not exactly that douche's number one fan right now, but he wouldn't hit a girl.

... Would he?

Ugh, why am I even thinking about this? We're done, it's over, and I never want to see him again.

... But I have to on Monday.

Curse you, Principal Ikner.

/ /

Thank God I was finally out of that oddly scented hellhole and back home. This session was almost as bad as the first one.

I probably shouldn't have mentioned my break up with Sean. Now that quack probably thinks I'm an emotional mess and should be on all kinds of medication for crazy people with Italian bastard ex-boyfriends.

But that's not true. The crazy medication part, at least.

But I'm home, away from that asylum in disguise, and I can try to forget about Sean and all my problems. It helps that Aunt Lea made me a plain salad for dinner, since she knows how much I love them. Beck and Gwen had already eaten without us, since they're jerks and they hate me.

Just kidding. No one could hate me.

And they just had leftovers of some dish that Lea made that I didn't like anyway. No skin off my nose.

I really didn't want to eat. Every time I leave that damn therapy place, I feel like vomiting all over Caitlin and her plain brunette hair.

But vomiting's the reason I'm there in the first place.

I really don't think I even need to go anymore. I tried telling Aunt Lea that, but she wasn't having any of it. I guess she's just trying to make sure I get better. It's sweet and all, considering she obviously cares more about me and my siblings than my own parents do.

But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"So, how'd it go?" a Beck-like voice asked from behind me. He walked around and sat next to me and, oh look, it really was Beck. It's not like it could have been Gwen. Unless she suddenly became good at impressions. But I knew that was pretty unlikely. She tried doing one of Jade once and she sounded like Darth Vader and then Jade threw a tube of lipstick at her for suggesting that she sounded man-like and then Gwen got sad and I really need to stop hanging out with Gwen so much because this is the longest sentence I've ever written.

Back to Beck.

"It was gross, just like it was last time." I rolled my eyes, stabbing a cucumber and nibbling on it. "That lady makes me want to rip somebody's arm off and shove it down their throat."

"... And that's exactly why you're going." Beck chuckled and I threw a cherry tomato at him. He caught it in his mouth. Crap. I was trying to hit him, not feed him.

"I don't need somebody to tell me how messed up I am," I grumbled, looking down at my half-eaten bowl of vegetables. "I already know."

"You're not messed up," Beck told me. "Your family kind of is, though."

As much as I hate to admit it, that got me to crack the tiniest of smiles. I hoped Beck didn't see it.

But he did.

"I see a smiiilleee," Beck singsonged, rapidly poking me in the side. I batted his hand away and tried to frown, but I wasn't very successful, since he poked my most tickleable spot.

"Shut up!" I managed to squeak out between laughs. Damn him and his ability to know how to make me feel even the tiniest bit better with his idiotic singing and Aly poking.

And the weird but somewhat nice moment ended when Beck's PearPhone rang.

Beck looked at the screen, a confused expression growing on his face, but he still picked up. "Gwen?"

Gwen's calling? Did she go somewhere?

"Why are you calling me? You were in the living room with me a minute ago... Oh, you still are?"

Oh. Guess not.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "No, I won't get you a glass of water. You're ten feet away from the kitchen."

"Is she really that lazy? Dear Lord, Gwendolyn," I mumbled, more to myself than Beck. But of course, he heard.

Sitting the phone down, he gave me a look. "You'd probably do the same thing."

"Yeah, but we can only handle one lazy person in this house. Two is just overkill."

Beck rolled his eyes and picked the phone back up. He listened to our lazy sister for a little bit, then sighed and said, "Sorry, I was talking to Aly... Yes, she's here. She got home a while ago..." After a second, Beck looked back at me and told me, "Gwen says hi."

You've gotta be kidding me. She can't even be bothered to walk in here to greet her only sister?

"Can I see your phone for a second?" I held out my hand and Beck handed his cell phone to me. I sat it down on the table, picked up my knife and fork, and then rapidly scraped them together next to the phone. A yelp and a thud coming from the living room confirmed that Gwen fell on the floor in shock and she still hates the sound of silverware scraping together.

I hung up and handed the PearPhone back to my brother, who looked like he was trying not to laugh, but was failing. "Do you think she's going to call again and ask us to go in there and pull her off the floor?"

"If she does, I'm just going to shove her under the couch, like I do when Mom makes me clean the living room and I don't feel like putting all the chizz in there in the right place." I smirked and began eating my salad again.

Moments later, Gwenny stomped into the entrance of the dining room and glared at us. She had a glass of water in her hand, so I guess she decided to grow up and get it herself.

My little silverware-related push off the couch probably helped motivate her.

She stomped into the room, then sat down across from me. "You guys are just lazy," she mumbled, looking down at her glass as if she was the most pitiful person on the face of the planet because we won't wait on her hand and foot.

If anyone should be treated in such a way, it should be me.

I picked my fork and knife back up and held them dangerously close to each other, all while giving my sister a 'gimme a reason' face.

Her eyes widened and she obediently quieted down and sipped her water.

Another score for Aly. I think I have about seven thousand more scores than she does.

Score one for Aly.

/ /

Another day, another day closer until I have to see Moretti again.

I'm like Rebecca Black in one sense. I don't want this upcoming weekend to end either.

But it's already lunch time. Why is it that when you don't want to do something, time flies by? Does life truly hate Allison Oliver that much?

"Did your brother get that tick off of his leg?" Robbie asked Cat, snapping me out of my thoughts about all the ways my life majorly sucks.

Cat shrugged, grabbing his soda to take a sip out of. "Yeah, but my dad found five more on his back."

"Cat," Tori began, "I don't ever want to meet your brother."

Her stupid shirt has glittery cursive words across her boobs and the sun is shining, like, right on them. It's blinding me.

"None of us did," Jade grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ah, Cat's catchphrase. It's been a while since I heard that.

"She means your brother's weird," I said, stabbing a baby carrot with my fork and popping it into my mouth.

Cat opened her mouth to make a rebuttal, but paused. "... That's true." She took another sip of Robbie's soda and handed it back to him.

They were still at the 'not really in a relationship' stage of their relationship, since they hadn't made it official by changing their relationship statues on The Slap. Plus, I haven't even seen them kiss. And we all know it's not official until there's a public display of affection. Even hand holding would count, but I haven't even seen them do that yet.

My friends are wimps.

Cat and Robbie were even slower at getting into their relationship than Tori and André. Compared to Cat and Jew Fro's toe dip into the pool of love, Glitter Gal and André practically did the can opener into it.

And Sean and I cannon balled.

Maybe that's where we went wrong. Maybe we went too fast and built our expectations too high.

Ugh, why am I still thinking about him? We might have been able to fix things, but he said what he said. And no matter how much I want him to, even if he wanted to, he can't take it back.

So that's it. Stop thinking about him, Al.

And look, somebody's coming to take my mind off of Sean Moretti.

"Nathan?" Gwen twisted around to smile at him. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you had to help Eric Bianci with his paper mâché volcano during lunch?"

"I do, but I accidentally took your notebook," Nathan told her, handing her her biology notebook. "I just wanted to give it back before I forgot."

Her name is written on the cover in huge, bubble, Sharpie letters. How could he have thought it was his?

"Thanks," Gwen said with a smile, taking the doodled on notebook from him. "You guys all know Nathan, right?"

Pretty much everyone at the table nodded and gave him various greetings, Jade's being "Whatever." I had figured they all knew him, since he was a junior and probably had some classes with them all. But when he noticed that I was the one sitting next to Gwen, he seemed happier to see me than them. "Hey, Aly."

"Hi, Nathan." I smiled. I think I like Cory better, but I can't help but feel all tingly when Nathan's around. I mean, he's a junior. And I'm pretty sure he's into me. So I'm justified in feeling like that when he gives me that million watt smile.

After he was gone, Beck raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh, what was that about?"

"What was what about?" I totally knew what. I just liked to torment him.

"How do you know Nathan Ciervo?"

"He gave me a ride when you and Gwen were sick. Duh." I rolled my eyes and poked through my salad.

"It seemed like he didn't just see you as a reason to drive in the carpool lane..."

Oh God. After how my breakup with Sean went, Beck will be more overprotective of me than ever. I hadn't even considered that.

Crap.

But what he doesn't know is that even if I do pursue either of my lucky bachelors, I'm taking it slow, especially when it comes to the physical stuff. It worked for Gwen and David, Cat and Robbie and André and Glitter Tits.

Like my new nickname for Tori?

I do.

/ /

"So who do you think is better?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" I smacked Gwen upside the head as we sat down in the one class we have together.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and said, "If you want my opinion-"

"I changed my mind. I don't." She pouted and I rolled my eyes. "Kidding. Even though you haven't even met Cory yet, give me your oh so wise opinion."

"I'm just saying, Nathan is a nice guy. And he's pretty easy on the eyes. There's a reason I focus more on Biology when he's helping me with it."

"Gwendolyn Oliver, are you having sexy thoughts about a man who isn't either David or a Glee boy?" I said in mock shock, nudging her.

"Of course not! When and if I met Cory, I might change my mind. I'm just saying, is all. Nathan's nice looking... Yeah." Her cheeks got a light blush on them as she looked down at her Hollywood Arts composition notebook.

I nodded, right as Ms. Hale walked into the room. I thought back to Cory's warm smile and Nathan's shiny, shiny teeth... Okay, I've got to know.

"How does Nathan get his teeth so shiny?" I whispered as Ms. Hale wrote stuff I didn't care about on the board.

Gwen looked back at me and giggled a little at my random question. "His parents are both dentists for the rich and famous. He gets the same treatment for his pearly whites as Zac Efron, but for free."

Hmm. That explains it.


	86. You Can Guess What Aly Did

Ugh, my throat feels all sickish. I hope I'm not coming down with anything.

oh well. enjoy this epic carrie-written chapter.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I really wish my sister would decide which boy she totes wants to marry. White toothed Nathan Ciervo, or millionaire Cory Edison.

Not that she would marry a guy just for his money…even though I wouldn't put that past her. She would just love some maids and butlers and servants to boss around.

Oh wait, I've been her servant since before I could talk.

At least, she likes to think that.

I lowered the top of sketchpad a bit to get a better look at Allison who was re-organizing the makeup that had flown down the stairs earlier this morning. "How was therapy?"

Aly looked back at me and frowned. "I don't understand why I go there. It's such a waste of my precious time. I could be like, dancing or sleeping or something, besides going to such smelly places and talking with a brunette of all hair colors."

I'm so glad Jade isn't here right now to hear Aly's dislike of brunettes. If you're wondering, she only hates that specific hair color because that is her natural color. She's convinced blondes have more fun.

And we do.

But that's beside the point. If Jade was here, she'd surely throw her out the window or hit her with a brick. Actually…I'm not sure if she would. Jade isn't exactly brunette anymore. She dyed her hair black.

What is it with people dying their hair? I mean, I love being a blonde and- oh chizz. I have dyed my hair.

I studied the electric blue pieces of hair dangling on the sides of my face in Aly's mirror. I really do love them. This new look is exactly what I needed after everything that happened. It's me and that's what I love about it.

A knock on the door brought me out of my hair-induced thoughts. My eyes shifted to the doorway, that held one Beck Oliver, dressed in black boxers and a gray tank top. Oh if only the girls at Hollywood Arts could see him now, in his skivvies. They'd probably have a heart attack.

"Are you guys ever going to bed? It's already ten."

Aly pushed her makeup box against the wall next to her dresser and adjusted the waistband on her sweatpants. "I'm surprised Gwen is still awake. She's usually in bed by like, seven."

I audibly gasped and threw her organic panda at her. That is so rude. She knows I'm usually in bed by ten thirty, not seven.

Although, I must admit, Aly got hers. Beck swiftly threw her over his shoulder and spun her around a few times. After a few punches to his back and one scream in his ear, he gently tossed her on the bed.

Wow, gently tossed. That's a set of words that do not go together, Gwen.

My sister gave Beck a mini glare, "I hate you."

"You love me. You've got no choice."

They continued to bicker, so I flipped my sketchbook down. There was no way I could focus on this picture with the two of them babbling back and forth.

I rubbed my tired eyes and leaned back on Allison's bed.

The noise stopped and Beck stroked his hand over my hair. "Gwenny, why don't you go to bed?"

I let out a soft groan, "I'm too lazy to get up."

My brother chuckled a little and Aly picked up my feet and moved them onto her bed, so they were at her pillow and my head was at the bottom of her bed. "She can sleep in here if she wants." A pillow hit me in the face and Beck lifted my head and laid it under.

"Alright. 'Night you two." He placed a kiss on each of our foreheads and left the door open a crack.

Allison turned off the light and got in bed, laying the opposite way that I was laying.

I tried to grab something, but I suddenly realized my stuffed manatee wasn't there. "Wait. Als. Get Walter for me?"

"Get him yourself, lazy."

Half asleep, I sat up and pouted in the darkness.

My sister moaned and slid out of bed. "I hate you. So much." I watched her leave and the brightness of the hall light flooded into the room.

I'm lucky, you know? Some peoples sisters probably don't even put up with their childish needs and would never get up out of bed to retrieve the stuffed animal I'm not admitting I sleep with.

Walter's warm, cozy body appeared at my head. "Thanks," I smiled, snuggling into him.

"I swear, if you start sleep talking loudly. I'm leaving and sleeping in your bed."

Oh, Aly.

/

Let's just say the first part of the day passed by rather quickly. I woke up way before my sister and brother like normal, and got ready before both of them. And Aly was in a grumpy morning mood, that wasn't out of the ordinary or anything, though. Jade demanded Beck buy her some coffee, again, not out of the ordinary.

Art Class was fun; David and I got an A on our Van Gogh project and now it's hanging on the wall of the art room so people can look upon it's greatness and learn a thing or two.

At least, that's what my teacher said.

Sikowitz wasn't wearing shoes to class today. Again.

And now it is time for lunch. One of the most exciting moments of the day. I was told to meet Aly at her locker. That was not normal. We usually meet at mine because half the time she puts her stuff in my locker, and it's closer to the Asphalt Café.

I rounded the corner, and there she was. Standing with a very handsome, Chord Overstreet looking fellow. That has to be him.

Cory Edison.

Aly grinned and motioned me to come over faster, "Gwen. This is Cory. My new friend."

Friend? Or new possible boyfriend?

"Hi! I'm Gwen, Aly's younger, artsy literate sister."

Cory held his hand out very gentlemen like and I hesitantly shook it. Whoa. Firm grip. "Nice to meet you, Gwen. I'm Cory." His smile was incredibly inviting, but not as white as Nathan's.

The lunch warning bell rang, so it's not like we could have stayed and talked some more.

"I gotta run. See you in Math, Als." Cory winked and dashed off to whatever lunch plans he had. God, with the loads of money he's got, I would be surprised if his driver is coming to pick him up to eat food imported from Spain or some fancy place like that.

We both made sure he had left and then we proceeded to bounce up and down like girls do when something exciting happens.

"Isn't he-"

"Oh my god, yes!"

We're good like that. We can tell what the other is going to say, before they even finish their sentence.

It's like we're magic or something.

Aly forced my shoulders down, causing me to stop my happy bouncing. "Sh, someone's coming."

I quickly shut up and watched two girls, deemed two of the meanest, snobbiest girls at Hollywood Arts.

"Wow, Gwen. You're new hair is, uh, out of this world." One of them sneered. Notice how I just refer to them as 'one of them'. I've never actually bothered to ask about them enough to know their names.

Don't say anything, Gwen. Remember, they're meant to everyone.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I stuttered.

Ugh, not only did I speak to them, I stuttered. That's twice as bad.

Thing two stepped up to the plate and gankilly laughed. "It looks like Betsey Johnson and Miss J Alexander had a baby, and that's who styled your hair. For sers, what were you like, thinking?" Her bubblegum smacked in her mouth a few times during the course of that insult.

Don't cry. Don't cry. They're ganks and no one likes them anyway, so forget them.

"Say one more word, and you're gonna leave here with a broken nose and a black eye."

Jeez, Aly. Violent are we?

Thing one hoisted up her bra that carried most likely foobies.

Gwen's lingo for fake boobs.

"Oh, Allison. What are you gonna do? From what I hear, lately you've been too busy either whoring yourself around or sticking your cheaply manicured index finger down your throat."

Before anyone could react to anything, Lane stepped out of his office that was coincidently located a few lockers down from Aly's and crossed his arms, staring at all four of us. "Do we have a problem here?"

I linked arms with my sister and smiled cheekily. "No problem here, Lane. Just going to get some lunch!" I pulled Aly past Lane and he patted my head contently.

We walked out into the already filled Asphalt Café and a wave of sadness crashed over me. I like my hair. Why should I care if they don't like it?

Aly nudged my shoulder and sighed. "Don't listen to them, Gwen. Maybe you'll be known for your hair, those two skanks are better known for the things that they do on the mattress."

I'm not going to point out that once again she's quoting a pop star. "Only if you promise not to listen to them either." I said, referring to the whore comment and nasty bulimia comment.

She shrugged. "My manicure doesn't look cheap does it?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled over to the table.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Beck asked, all concerned like.

I thought up a quick lie. Like I was going to tell my brother two ganks just totally held us up with insults back in the hallway. "Aly couldn't get her locker open. So she called upon my muscle."

Almost everyone at the table burst out laughing. "Muscle. Oh god, that's a good one, Gwen." Jade commented taking a rather large bite out of the pickle she had stolen from Robbie.

Aly wiped a fake laughing tear from her eye, "Anyway. Soo, in Critique Journalism class, my assignment for the weekend is to review Kiss with a Miss."

I lifted the slice of pizza Beck had generously bought for me into my mouth and took a smile bite. "So then it'll be easy."

My sister twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. "Well, the teacher said to give it my honest opinion."

Oh god. Someone actually wanting Aly's honest opinion? This shall be utter chaos.

Beck looked over at her and the table fell silent. "What was your honest opinion?"

It's not like she's gonna critique our brothers acting. He's one of the most talented actors in HA, and everyone knows that.

"I think the plot was stupid. I mean if that's the best the writer could think of, I've basically seen ten thousand versions of the same play." Aly said, flinging a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

I sort of liked the whole, poor boy meets rich girl plot. It was cutesy and romantic and stuff.

"What about my acting? Was it good?" Cat squealed with delight, wanting to know the answer.

Aly, don't be mean. Not to poor Cat. "You were phenomenal, Cat."

Cat squealed even louder and clung onto Robbie's arm, nuzzling into it.

Adorable.

"-But, Beckett, you need work." She stuck her tongue out at Beck who rolled his eyes and laughed.

And things were going good. Until thing one and thing two passed, snickering and being all skanky.

My sisters face immediately changed and she got out of her seat. "I'm gonna go throw…uhm, Robbie's lunch out!"

Robbie's jaw dropped as Aly grabbed his barely touched bagel and mini donuts and crumpled them up in his brown paper bag. "I wasn't finished!" He called after her.

Jade and Beck and I watched apprehensively as Aly threw Robbie's lunch out, but continued to walk across the Café.

It was the opposite way of the bathroom, which is what we were really worried about.

Where was she going?

/

At least ten minutes had passed and my sister still hadn't come back. The last time she took this long, she was having an in depth conversation with Beck. But she couldn't be doing that now, since Beck was sitting right there.

A group of kids who I recognized as the Creative Hair Stylist team approached the table. What were they doing here? They're normally cooped up in the little room next to the makeup and costume design rooms. HA uses them for plays and stuff do obviously do hair. You normally join them if you're really, really passionate about doing peoples hair for a living. Like Momma Valentine or maybe even Cat.

"You're Gwen Oliver right? Can we take your picture for our wall of Epic Hair?"

Uhm, excuse me? "Sure? Why?" It's flattering, but sort of creepy.

One girl with short black hair and blonde bangs with a coon tailed print dyed into them spoke up while the other got the camera out and started taking snapshots of my do. "Well, Aly Oliver told us that you had a new hairstyle that we'd want to check out. And boy was she right! It's going to be fun trying to duplicate this look!"

Aly told them? That's weird and very unlike her to talk to people like them. She often discusses her distaste for the Hair Stylist crew just as much as her distaste for brunettes.

Apparently blonde is just the superior hair color in her mind.

I tried to thank all of them, but they disappeared just as fast as they came.

"Weirdo's." Jade murmured, taking a sip of Wahoo Punch.

But I just sat there, all smiles and no comments

Like I said, I'm thankful for my sister.

All of a sudden, when there was just a few more minutes left of the lunch period, a few distant yelps were heard. Of course most people just shook it off. I've heard a lot of screams in my day, and this definitely fell into the 'help, I'm being assaulted' category.

I would have said something to the others, but a very fast paced walking Aly came back to the table, looking shell-shocked.

Tori was the first to ask something, "Aly, are you okay?"

Aly shook her head and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

The bell rang and everyone disbanded, aside from Jade, Beck, Aly and I, who walked together into the school.

Principal Ikner's voice crackled on to the loudspeaker. "Allison Oliver, please report to the principal's office immediately."

Beck gave Aly a confused look, as did Jade. But I didn't.

Oh my god. It makes sense.

The screams, Aly looking like she had just- and now she's being called to the principal.

Should I retract my statement of being thankful for my sister who does bad things and gets in trouble?


	87. The Loco Lobster es Loco

**Aly's POV**

Okay, getting sent to the principal's office is not the best way to kick the weekend off. I know that for a fact.

I can't believe I did that.

Actually, I can. I just can't believe I did it in a place where there were witnesses who could testify against me.

I finally thought all the mega bitches at this school had been terminated. Gwen chopped off Liv Jackson's hair and the skunkbag's too busy mourning her loss to torture anyone. I sent out that creepy photo of Rachel Lourdes and Sinjin and rumor has it she either moved to Nevada to live with her grandma until the picture and the teasing that came with it blows over or she jumped off the H on the Hollywood sign.

Either one of those is fine by me.

But now there are these ganks whose names I don't even know. And they totally ratted me out for what I did to them and I could possibly get suspended.

Come on. What I did wasn't even that bad. There was hardly any blood.

While Beck and Jade didn't question me about being called to the principals office and just left with confused looks, I looked over at Gwen. For once, she was the only one that wasn't confused.

She knew I had been behind the screaming everyone apparently heard. I don't know how. I guess she just has a sixth sense.

The sister sense.

"Good luck," she whispered, squeezing my hand. "And thanks." Before I could say anything back, she let go of my hand and scurried off to class.

I guess the Creative Hair Stylist weirdos mentioned that I'm the one who told them about her new cut. It's no big deal. Her hair is pretty epic now. She shouldn't have to feel bad about herself just because of some whore faced whores.

Those grunges needed to be taught a lesson after what they said to her. And me, of course. But mostly her. Because Gwen's as delicate as a fresh peach.

Or at least that's how she describes herself.

It seemed like it took forever, but I finally reached the front office. There's a secretary at a desk outside his office, who is always seen either filing her nails or playing computer solitaire.

Sometimes I wonder if any of the staff members at this school are actually qualified to do their jobs.

She looked up from her computer screen and at me. "State your business."

God, she makes it sound like I'm going to court or something. "I'm Allison Oliver. I was, uh, called here."

Secretary lady looked down at something scribbled on her steno notebook and nodded. "Ah, yeah. He's ready to see you, hun." She went back to working on something on her computer and as I passed her desk, I saw that she was indeed playing computer solitaire.

What dedication to her work.

I reached the door, and I thought about knocking, but I decided to just open the door a crack and poke my head through.

Unlike Lane's creative, colorful office, Principal Ikner's office is kind of bland. It looks like the principals office for a regular high school. That only made this even more stressful.

Ikner was at his desk, working on some really boring looking paperwork. "You wanted to see me?"

Principal Ikner looked up from his papers and, wait for it, he actually smiled. "Why yes, I did. Come on in."

I obeyed, taking a seat in one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs in front of his desk.

Principal Ikner, unlike the principals I've had at my past, non amazing schools, actually seems to care about the students. He doesn't treat them like delinquents or his paycheck. He is a principal because he genuinely wants to help students. He's one of the few adults I actually respect.

So why am I so nervous?

"Now, Allison-"

"You can call me Aly, you know." Allison made me sound like I'm in trouble. And I already knew that, so I didn't need to be reminded.

He smiled. "Right. Aly. Why don't you tell me what happened."

The first thing that popped into my mind was to lie through my teeth and say the bimbo twins attacked me and it was all in self defense. But they technically only attacked me with words. That doesn't justify the 'self defense' part.

And besides, there are security cameras in all the hallways in the school. He probably already saw what went down and is just testing me to see if he needs another reason to suspend me. And I'm not going to give him one.

"Well..." I heard the creak of the door from behind me, so I stopped.

Principal Ikner was able to see who it was, though. He smiled. Again. "Ah, you must be Allison's aunt."

Aunt?

And when I twisted around on my seat, Aunt Lea was standing there.

This is worse than I thought.

Shit.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she quietly said, taking the other seat next to me. "I had to find someone to cover my shift at work."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Oliver. You arrived just in time. Your niece was getting ready to explain why we're all here.

Aunt Lea looked at me, and I had a feeling she was disappointed, but she wasn't showing it. I could still tell she was.

"Okay... Before lunch, these two girls started making fun of my sister Gwen and I. You know Gwen, right?" Ikner nodded, so I continued, "She doesn't take teasing well and what those skan- I mean girls said really brought her down. Later, I went to reasonably talk to them and told them not to be so mean, but then they started insulting me and Gwen even more."

That's technically not true. I told them to stop being bitches and focus their energy on not being huge whores. But the cameras don't record audio, so they didn't need those details.

"I see. Then what happened?" The principal folded his arms on his desk and focused on me.

"Well, they said something... really, really bad, so I... I kind of, um, smashed both their heads together and threw them to the ground." That came out really awkward. But when you're describing how you physically abused two people to the main authority at your school, how can you NOT sound awkward?

He nodded, his smile having faded a while ago. "I see." I wish he'd stop saying that. "What did they say?"

"The tall brunette..." I didn't know her name, but I knew they were both brunette. Another reason I greatly dislike them.

I could have talked about how they discussed how loose I am or how my hair color

looks trashy, but all that shit they said about me isn't what made me lose it. It was the only thing they said about Gwen.

"She called my sister a orphaned bastard."

Aunt Lea's stern expression instantly softened and she brought a hand over her mouth. And no, it's not because I swore.

Ikner nodded, suddenly looking less and less like he was going to punish me. But if he says 'I see' one more time...

"I see."

Damn it, Ikner.

"That changes things."

"It does?" I asked, relief flowing over me.

"But you're still not off the hook."

Crap.

"Look, I understand that you were only defending your sister. I know how close your family is. But that doesn't give you the right to harm another student. You gave Randi a black eye and I'm almost certain that Marley's nose is broken."

Hey, I warned them.

Wait, their names are Randi and Marley?

No wonder they're so mean.

"You should have gone to Lane. He could have dealt with them and we could have avoided this," Ikner said, looking all principal-like when he said that.

Oh boy, preaching principal. Like going to the guidance counselor would have helped. He just would have squirted lotion on them and what the hell would that solve?

Nothing, that's what.

"Usually, fighting leads to suspension. But for now, you're not."

I love this man.

"But I'd like to see you two here again next Monday morning. We'll discuss then whether or not suspension would be necessary."

I knew it couldn't be that easy.

Lea still let out a sigh of relief, since that was probably better than what she was expecting. And hey, I was relieved too.

But this is so unfair. How come Gwen didn't get in trouble when she kicked the crap out of Sean?

Well, because Lane didn't believe him when Sean told him. But they didn't even bother to check the security cameras.

Then again, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes.

But I bet Sean's not going to stop bitching until they check the security cameras and get her in trouble. And thinking about that sure didn't make me feel better.

...

My life sucks.

/ /

After our little meeting thing, the principal decided that even though there were like two classes left in the day, I should just go home so I could begin to 'think about what I did.' Kindergarten much?

Maybe when he called my aunt, she told him about everything that went down with my parents and how they're getting help for their addiction. Well, she surely didn't mention the thing with my dad hitting Gwen, because they'd cart us away to a foster home if that got out.

Maybe that's why he was easy on me, because he knows how messed up my life is.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to tell the superintendent that he had to suspend two students in one week.

I'm just going to pretend it was the pity card.

As soon as the door to Ikner's office was shut, I looked at my aunt, who had been pretty silent during her time in there. I couldn't tell if she was going to yell at me or call my parents so they could yell at me or what.

But I don't think she'll yell at me. Lea doesn't have it in her to yell at somebody.

So what's she going to say to her nose-breaking, black eye causing niece?

"While I don't agree with you hurting people, I'm proud of you for standing up for your sister, Allison."

Am I getting praise from her? After bruising two skanks and having to make her attend a conference between her and the principal?

Best aunt ever say whaaat?

"Um, thanks. So... Am I in trouble?"

"Seeing you sitting in that office is the most nervous I've ever seen you in your life. I think that's punishment enough." She smiled and gathered me into a hug, and for once, I was glad to be getting it.

No punishment for Aly. Hurray.

Well, unless Ikner really does decide to suspend me.

I wonder how Beck and Gwen will react once they hear the news. And I know they'll hear something about it before school lets out. Word spreads fast in these here parts.

I totally said that in Jade's southern Tori impersonation in my mind when I wrote that.

Before we could get through the main exit, a familiar looking psycho improv teacher walked through, carrying a burlap sack full of, you guessed it, coconuts.

When he looked up and saw us, he looked pleasantly surprised. Not because he saw me, but because he saw... My aunt?

"Lea!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Erwin!" Lea looked happy too. How the hell do these two know each other. "How are you?"

"What's with the coconuts?" I asked, gesturing to his sack.

He held them up proudly, like he was a survivalist holding a deer that he killed with a rock and dirt. "These are for my mother, female clone of Beck!"

Ugh. I hate when people say Beck and I look alike. We don't look that alike. And I'm certainly not a carbon copy, like Sikowitz and Trina think.

"How do you two know each other?" I pointed back and forth between the two adults.

"Remember how I said I was late to Beck's play because I met a charming man outside?"

I nodded. What does some random prince charming have to do with anything?

My aunt pinched Sikowitz's fuzzy cheek and squealed, "This is him!"

What's this I don't even-

Sikowitz? Charming?

I know she's in her mid thirties and she really wants a husband and kids and all, but she can't be that desperate, can she?

She looked back at 'Erwin' and smiled. "Are we still on for dinner at the Loco Lobster tonight?"

"Is liquid soap the perfect addition to every party?" Sikowitz asked, trying to be all seductive but greatly failing.

Liquid soap?

Does anything about this man make sense?

Aunt Lea giggled like Gwen does whenever someone says the word boobies. "Oh, Erwin! You're a riot!"

And then it finally sunk in that Sikowitz, who apparently has a first name, is really going on a date with my aunt.

Do Beck and Gwen know about this? They can't possibly know. Otherwise, they would have told me. And I would have seen at least one of them ripping their hair out in horror, and my siblings are still as hairy as ever.

But what is my aunt thinking? Doesn't she realize this man is certifiably insane?

She could become Lea Sikowitz.

And Sikowitz, the craziest improv teacher alive, would be my uncle.

Me possibly being suspended doesn't seem so bad anymore.


	88. Sikowitz es Loco Tambien

i like this chapter.

that is all. enjoy.

* * *

**Aly's POV**

Aunt Lea had gone back to finish up working, so Allison now has the entire Oliver abode to herself.

What to do, what to do?

Believe it or not, being home alone during a school day isn't nearly as fun as some people make it out to be.

Whenever I used to fake being sick, Gwen would either rat me out or my mom just wouldn't fall for it. And whenever I was really sick, I would just sleep.

But I don't feel like sleeping right now. I feel like doing something bad.

You get a rush when beat someone up, or feed Glitter Tits a janky rock cupcake, or let your ex boyfriend get to second base in a steamy makeout session in a janitors closet when you're supposed to be outside waiting for your dad.

Except I don't know if that last one was exactly bad.

Anyway, but I don't know what bad thing I want to do, how much trouble I'm willing to get in, and when I want to do it.

I probably won't even do anything. It'll just pass.

The bad news is I'm still really bored right now.

The good news is that I'm not in as much trouble as I thought I was going to be. But I have to go back to the office on Monday, which is weird because that's the day Sean comes back and usually when students are coming back from suspension they have to talk to the principal or whoever first.

Curse these long sentences.

What time is it?

Oh, one o'clock. They get out in like, an hour and a half. What time consuming thing takes that long?

Oh my god, just had the greatest idea. Something that will benefit school work and something that will keep me from going insane out of boredom.

So you know how when your school has a play or something? Well, if your school is as cool as mine and has plays. When HA has a production going on, usually someone records it and sometimes they sell it in the school store.

Since I'm in Critique Journalism class, you get a free copy of whatever play you're reviewing.

That means it is time to watch Kiss with a Miss. I'll try not to puke at it's lovey dovey ness.

But I'm not making any promises.

/

I'm totally giving it thumbs down for plot line. But I obviously have to give it a ten out of ten on the actors. Because, hey, that's my brother and one of my best friends up there.

And they are pretty good actors slash actresses.

It's almost over, thankfully. I hadn't actually taken any notes on it. All that is scribbled on my notebook page is…Cory's name and mine in fancy cursive letters.

Allison Jane you should be ashamed of yourself.

The door opened loudly and a mass amount of footsteps tromped in. "Aly-kins, we're home!"

That was Gwen, for sure.

I didn't need anymore proof that it was her, considering a rather short blonde attacked me from behind with a hug to large for even her.

"You already thanked me, kid. Now get off." I smirked, standing up and causing her to flump face first on the couch.

I hit the button on the remote to turn the DVD player and that terrible, in my opinion, play off.

Beck waltzed into the living room, Jade in tow. His eyebrow was raised in such a way that I didn't have to know what he was going to ask.

Jade on the other hand decided to speak, with a grin, "So what did you do, jail bird?"

Honestly, as much as Principal Ikner's office was jail like, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

"If you must know, I beat up, uhm, I think their names were Randi and Marley?" Hopefully those were there names. Not that I care anyway.

Beck's face wasn't shocked or anything, he just ran his fingers through his hair and stepped closer to me. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Such language, Beckett. "Because they're sluts?"

Beck looked at Gwen, who was absent mindedly flipping through the TV channels, not paying attention to any of this. She was the only one who knew exactly why I beat them up.

"Aly, language."

I lifted my eyebrows, "So are they volunteer prostitutes then?"

Beck turned around so I couldn't see him laughing. But he was totally laughing. I know it.

So was Jade, even.

Hey, when a comment like that pops into my mind, I don't hold back.

Speaking of things popping into my mind!

"Aunt Lea is going out tonight with Sikowitz!" I shouted, jumping back on to the couch trying to not land of Gwendolyn.

The three stared at me with blank expressions and dropped jaws.

"Excuse me?" Jade did her sort of, 'I'm not smiling, but really I am' smile.

I placed one hand on my hip and crossed the other arm over my stomach and onto said hip, "Yeah, yeah! They're going to like, The Loco Lobster or something? It's so creepy!"

Gwen started laughing uncontrollably and Jade face palmed. "Wow, babe. Can you imagine Sikowitz being your new uncle?"

Beck groaned and made that 'bleh' motion slash noise thing with his tongue. You know that one you do when you think of something disgusting?

It looks twice as funny when Beck does it.

"You guys hungry?" My brother changed the awkward subject. I don't blame him. The thought of my aunt being Lea Sikowitz, and hearing the pitter patter of little baby Sikowitz' running around her house makes me want to throw up.

It doesn't help that at family gatherings we'd probably receive little bottles of liquid soap as gifts.

And I think liquid soap is one of those gifts you just can't exchange for something better at the mall.

Gwen's eyes lit up, "Food!"

I purposely fell on top of her and shushed her face. Yes, not even her lips; her entire face.

Beck rolled his eyes and led Jade into the kitchen area.

I kissed Gwen's cheek and hoisted myself up, not hesitating to take this golden opportunity to steal the remote back from her.

"Can I see your mirror?" She picked up my purse from the floor, not waiting for my answer.

"Whatever."

I was too entranced by the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. Damn I wished we lived there. The Maloofs like, own the California Kings. Even though they're not very good…

And Kyle and Camille are related to Paris Hilton, the one and only wank princess of pink.

I flipped through a commercial endorsing Katy Perry's new tour, and god you don't know how much I want to go to one of her concerts.

Katy Perry is obviously some sort of god if you didn't already know that. I know every word to every one of her amazingly amazing songs.

"How do you keep your face so…flawless?" Gwen surprisingly asked, poking at her one and only pimple.

I almost laughed, but I knew if I did Gwen would either start crying or pout. I'm not in the mood for either of those things. "The same way Beck keeps his face zit free."

My sister turned away from the mirror to face me, "So what is it? Like a cream or face wash or something?"

I'll tell her the truth. But she's going to get depressed or something. "It's in our genes. Neither of our parents had acne when they were our age so…"

Gwen frowned. "Oh."

I guess that's one of the hardest things about being adopted. I mean, aside from all the other stuff like not knowing who your real parents are or why they gave you up. But the genes thing is hard.

For example, Beck and I both have brown hair and brown eyes because it's in our genes or something like that.

I'm not very good at science, so yeah.

Or whatever this stuff fits into. I hate school, remember?

Gwen sort of does look like us. Sort of.

"Aly?" My little sister waved her hand in front of my face. When did she get to close?

I blinked my eyes hard to come back into reality, "Yeah?"

She smiled a tiny smile, amused that I was spacing out. "I asked if you were going to get suspended?"

Something that sounded like combat boots connecting with the hardwood floor entered the room, "Yeah. Are you getting suspended?" Jade asked, but her arm wasn't attached to my Aladdin looking brother.

"I don't know. Ikner said he wants me back in his office on Monday. So I guess I'll find out there. I really hope not, because if I do get suspended, that means I can't be in the next dance performance we do. And If I can't dance, I'll die."

Dramatic Aly in the house.

But seriously, I'm pretty sure if my body stops dancing for a day or two, I combust in flames or something horrible like that.

Beck's stompy feet arrived no more than a few moments later, but he was equipped with three grilled cheese sandwiches. "Ta-da." He handed a plate to Gwen and a plate to Jade and put his plate on the table. "And I even made you oats." He patted the top of my head before going back into the kitchen for my delicious bowl of awesome-ness.

Hurray for having the best big brother ever.

Gwen raised her hand eagerly, like one would do in school and started making strange noises.

"Uh, Gwen? We're not in school anymore." Beck chuckled, handing me my oatmeal.

She stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth for what I predict is going to be a ramble. Gwen is a connoisseur of rambles. "So upon hearing the news about our soon to be Uncle Sikowitz," So creepy. "I remembered some more important news that I got from David today. He invited me and all of you and all of our other friends to a carnival tomorrow night and I seriously think we should go because I love carnivals, even though I hate people in big costumes and Aly hates clowns! Can we go, Beck? Please, please, please?"

Man, do I hate clowns.

And oh, I was right, just as I predicted, that was another famous Gwen Oliver ramble consisting of run on sentences.

Beck shook his head at our mysteriously gifted in the art of rambling sister and turned to Jade. "What do you think, babe?"

"I like funnel cake. I think we should go."

So Jade admits she likes funnel cake, but doesn't admit she likes the possibility of having fun tomorrow night.

Oh, Jade.

/

Aunt Lea had just gotten home from work and was now struggling to find the perfect outfit for her dinner at the Loco Lobster.

Riddle me this; what kind of name is that for a restaurant?

Thinking about it…if it has the word 'loco' in it, it's perfect for Sikowitz.

Loco Lobster es loco. And if I knew any more Spanish I would say, 'and so is Sikowitz,' but I don't take language at HollyWood Arts. Unless you count Bi-Lingual Acting that is sort of like a foreign language.

But in an acting environment.

"Aly, hun, do you have any earrings that I can borrow?"

She's going a seafood restaurant, I don't think that requires her to dress up so fancy like.

I scurried off my bed and opened my jewelry case, "I have these," I lifted out a pair of bigger fake diamond studs and handed them to her.

"Thanks, sweetheart!" After snatching them away she laid a kiss on my cheek that may or may not have stained the side of my cheek red.

I looked in the mirror and viciously wiped away the lip mark, making faces the whole way through.

My aunt is really worked up about this date.

Maybe I can convince my siblings to go to the Loco Lobster tonight. I know Jade likes shrimp penne, well except when they leave the tails on the shrimp, then she gets all mad and dumps it in the trash.

"Als! Lea's getting ready to leave! Come say goodbye!" My little sister screamed up the stairs.

Jeez, Gwen, you can't just walk up the stairs and tell me that?

I rolled my eyes to no one in particular and proceeded down the oak stained stairs into view of my very dolled up Aunt. "How do I look?"

I gave her a thumbs up and Gwen and her started giggling like crazy. Jade, Beck and I stood across from them, just waiting for the crazy improv teacher to ring the front-

Aunt Lea let out a shriek of joy and opened the door, "Erwin!"

Oh my god. I saw my exact expression mirrored on Jade and Beck's face. Even Gwen looked surprised.

I think Sikowitz combed his hair.

And look at that, he's wearing shoes.


	89. Carlos the Clam

hey, before y'all start reading, let me tell you about an awesome story my awesome cowriter is writing:

http : / / www . fanfiction .net/s/7355231/1/The_Fall_and_RiseREAD IT.

kthnxenjoythechapter.

* * *

**Aly's POV**

Oh, my God.

Sikowitz...

He actually looked...

Normal.

Somewhat normal, at least. He was wearing a jacket and slacks and shoes and chizz, but he still had that wackadoo glint in his eyes.

"Lea! I present you with my ripest coconut." He pulled, you guessed it, a coconut out from behind his back and held it out to her.

"Why, Erwin! You're such a gentleman!" Aunt Lea giggled like a teenage girl and and put the tropical fruit in her purse. Um. What.

Sikowitz apparently just noticed those of us who aren't my aunt, because he exclaimed, "Teenagers!"

"Good job, Sikowitz," Jade mumbled, looking more amused by this situation than I've ever seen her before.

"Why are you all here? Are you stalking me? Did the government send you?"

You've gotta be kidding me, Lea. This is the man you fall for?

"Um, we all live here, Sikowitz," Gwen awkwardly told him. "Except for Jade. She lives at her house. She's just here to eat grilled cheese and sneak off upstairs with Beck to his room when they think Aly and I aren't paying attention so they can touch each oth-" Jade shut her up by yanking on the back of her shirt and making her fall down.

As if this wasn't weird enough.

But that was still pretty damn funny.

Jade looked pissed, Gwen looked like she was in pain, I probably looked like I was going to explode with laughter, and everybody else looked as awkward as possible.

Except Sikowitz. He looked unfazed. I don't think he can process awkwardness.

"Well, our reservations are at seven thirty three," Sikowitz told my aunt, breaking the silence. "Shall we go, my lovely kumquat?"

Seven thirty three? Who makes reservations at seven thirty three?

And kumquat?

Dude.

Lea laughed, linking arms with him. "Yes! I'll order some shrimp to go with my coconut!"

"Excellent idea! The coconut on their coconut shrimp is always too uncoconut-like."

With that, they strolled out the door, right after my aunt said goodbye to all of us.

There was more silence, and Gwen was still laying on the floor, because she was apparently too lazy to get up. I helped her back onto her feet, since she had grabbed onto my ankle and kept shaking it, and I would have done anything to stop it.

As I did so, Beck said, "We were... studying, Gwen."

"Studying each others private parts," Gwen mumbled, walking into the kitchen before Beck could scold her or whatever, but he looked too shocked by her even saying that to probably even do that.

And I almost died of laughter, because that was one of the raunchiest things Gwen's ever said.

"Dude, it's pretty obvious if even Gwen knows," I told them both, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall so Jade couldn't push me down. But she didn't attempt to. Probably because unlike Gwen, I could actually take Jade on.

"And that's why we should have gone to the RV," Jade mentioned, sitting on the steps, snipping at her blue streaks of hair. Where'd those scissors come from? Does she keep them in her pocket?

Okay, I don't want to talk about my brother's sex life anymore. I want to keep my aunt from having one with psycho Sikowitz.

"Let's go to The Loco Lobster."

Beck raised an eyebrow at me and Jade stopped her snipping. "Why?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. You seriously don't want to see that train wreck of a date?"

"... I'm in."

I knew she would be.

"You want to spy on our aunt's date?" Beck asked, hands tucked in his jeans pockets. "That's weird, even for you, Als."

I lightly slapped his stupid smirking face and said, "Did you not just hear me? It's got to be worth a chuckle or two."

Beck raised his eyebrows, still not looking convinced. "And don't you think Lea would be suspicious if the four of us showed up to the restaurant she's going to?"

"We'll get a table that's not too close. They'll be too busy being all vomit-inducing to notice us anyway. And I know how much you like their surf and turf special," I said, singing the last part.

Beck looked more convinced after hearing about the promise of dead cows and fish. "Why not? I didn't have anything else to do tonight..." He grabbed his keys and oh so politely helped his girlfriend off the steps.

I think he secretly wants to see how the date goes too, because he's just as disgusted by the thought of Sikowitz being related to us as I am.

But he agreed, so I'm not gonna push it and make him change his mind.

Gwen finally emerged from the kitchen, with a bowl of sour cream and onion chips. I hate those. They make your breath smell like you just ate an entire onion.

And I think we all can agree that the smell of onions isn't pleasant.

"Don't fill up on that chizz, Gwenners," I said, snatching the bowl from her and setting it on the table by the door.

"Why not?"

"We're going to The Lobster of Craziness for dinner," Jade told her, slipping her sunglasses on as Beck opened the door.

"But I already made dinner," Gwen said, pointing to her bowl of bad breath waiting to happen.

"Chips aren't dinner, they're trans fat." I smacked Gwendolyn upside the head and followed my brother's girlfriend out the door.

"Why are we going to the Loco Lobster? That's where Aunt Lea and Sikowitz are going for their date," Gwen reminded us, passing Beck as he locked the front door.

"Put two and two together, kid," I muttered as we climbed into the backseat of our brother's car.

She did, but we were half way to the restaurant by the time she fully understood.

/ /

"That hostess was totally undressing you with her eyes," Jade grumbled to Beck as they settled into the booth the previously mentioned hostess had led us to. Gwen and I were in the seats across from them.

"She was in her forties," Beck quietly told her, kissing her before she could get up to find the hostess and do painful things to her.

"Cougars are popular these days."

I rolled my eyes and Gwen giggled while a waitress who was young enough to have actual interest in Beck came up to us. "Has anyone brought you your menus yet?"

"No, so get on that," Jade ordered, instinctively grabbing Beck's hand as if to claim him as hers. I kind of like how overprotective she is of my brother. It really shows how much she loves him.

I especially like when she acts like that to Glitter Tits.

I really need to let Jade in on my new nickname for her.

"Bring my sister a kid's menu," I told her before she nodded and left to retrieve our menus.

Gwen loudly gasped and exclaimed, "Allison! I don't want a kid's menu! I'm not a kid!"

"You act like one." I nudged her playfully and she nudged back not so playfully as the waitress came back with our menus.

"I do not!" And, of course, as soon as the waitress handed her a coloring sheet thing and some crayons, she got all giddy and started coloring Lorenzo the Lobster green, despite the fact that I'm pretty sure that does not happen in nature.

Which is only further evidence that supports my theory that Gwen and Cat are somehow related.

After the waitress took our drink orders and left, I started scanning the area. Hopefully, Lea and Sikowitz were somewhere we could see them and not by the bar or anything.

Then again, Lea's not much of a drinker and Beck says Sikowitz once told the class he doesn't drink anymore because the last time he did, it resulted in him getting a tattoo of a giraffe in a bikini on his back.

But I think he would have done that even if he wasn't under alcohol's influence.

Finally, I spotted them in a circular booth on the opposite side of the room. And like I had predicted, they were too busy looking into each others eyes and making me want to punch a Tori to notice our presence.

"There they are," I whispered, pointing to them so the others could spot them. Gwen was too busy coloring her lobster to look. She is not the best of spies.

"Look at Sikowitz's hair," Jade muttered, sipping the water the waitress had brought before taking our orders. "He tried to make himself look less bald."

"He still looks bald." I raised an eyebrow as he licked his hand and ran it over the hair he had used to create a pitiful combover with. "He just looks like he's trying to hard to cover it up."

"What up with his hair?" Beck asked. "It's so... shiny."

I hid behind the dessert menu to make sure there was no chance of them seeing me, since I was the one they'd see first if they ever stopped looking at each other. "I think he actually washed it."

"But Sikowitz doesn't support the use of shampoo," Gwen said, still not looking up from her stupid green lobster as she colored in his sombrero.

"... What?" I crossed my arms and looked across the table for an explanation.

"He thinks the whole 'lather, rinse, repeat' thing is just a scam the shampoo companies came up with so you run out of it quicker and you have to buy more," Beck explained, shaking his head before drinking some of his Mountain Fizz.

As God as my witness, I will not let my aunt reproduce with this man.

"Maybe he let it slide so he could impress his new lady friend," Jade said, smirking and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

All three of us Olivers glared at her. Even Gwen stopped her coloring so she could help Beck and I.

Jade just shrugged in response.

I looked back at the lovebirds, and almost screamed at what I saw.

He had his coconut juice-covered lips all over my aunt's.

And I think she actually liked it.

"Oh God." I covered my mouth with my hand and ducked my head down a little to keep from ralphing all over my dinner companions.

"You okay, Aly?" Beck asked, bending down a little so he could see my face.

"Yeah, you look like you're gonna blow chunks," Jade commented, ducking down to look at me as well.

I popped my head back up and my eyes darted to Aunt Lea and Sikowitz. They were done doing the unspeakable. Good. But now I have to actually speak about it.

"I saw, oh the horror, Lea and Sikowitz kissing!" I dramatically whispered, hand clutching my chest.

Beck, who had been drinking some Mountain Fizz while hearing this, spat it out on Gwen's menu slash coloring sheet.

Gwen gasped in horror. "Lorenzo!"

"Sorry," Beck apologized while wiping up the mess he made. He looked back at me and said, "Aly, don't joke about stuff like that. You scared the chizz out of me."

"I wasn't joking. They were all over each other like... Like the elephants on that show on the nature channel! Only a lot older and even grosser..."

Beck's jaw dropped a little. "You mean... She actually likes him?"

"That's kind of why she went on a date with him," Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but I sort of thought she'd run out screaming after spending ten minutes alone with him," Beck said, twisting around to sneak a peek at them. He sat back down and shook his head, looking horrified. "Oh my God. There really is a possibility that we're going to be related to Sikowitz."

"Don't remind us!" Gwen exclaimed, crumpling up her ruined activity sheet and tossing it at Beck. "How could she like him? Sikowitz is so old! He's like three times older than you and Jade are!"

Beck's horror switched to confusion and Jade raised an eyebrow. "You think Sikowitz is fifty one years old?"

Gwen thought it over and shook her head. "No, you're right. That's not high enough."

Beck threw the wad of Mountain Fizz'd paper back at her and it hit her square in the forehead. He chuckled when he saw the face she made, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't laugh too.

And finally, our meals arrived. I had ordered the plain salad, because I am a girl of little variety. And most of their other dishes are dairy disasters, anyway.

Jade's was the last dish to be set in front of her, and once I saw what was in her penne, I knew that our waitress was about to be given a reason to quit her job. "Why are the tails still on my shrimp?"

The waitress looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Why. Are the tails. Still on my shrimp?" Jade demanded through her teeth, glaring a hole through the teenager's forehead.

Beck, looking fearful for that foolish waitress' life, rested a hand on Jade's in some sort of attempt to calm her down. But he should know by now that once Jade West is mad, there's no going back.

"I have to pee!" I exclaimed, grabbing Gwen's hand and dragging her out of the booth.

"But my popcorn shrimp!" she cried, dramatically reaching out toward her kid-sized meal.

"But we have to save our faces from getting in the way of Jade's wrath!" I mimicked, dragging her into the bathroom.

It was actually a pretty nice place. Marble counters, stainless steel sinks, and even a bowl of potpourri. Swanky.

At least it didn't smell like a trucker's butt crack, like most public restrooms do.

Oh, wait. I really do have to pee.

Gwen leaned against the counter and poked around in the potpourri bowl while I went back to the farthest stall. I think she knows that that's not flowery smelling candy, but since she seemed to be having trouble getting Carlos the Clam through the cripplingly easy maze before Beck drowned him in a sea of backwash soda, I wouldn't put it above her.

Hopefully, Jade isn't making too much of a scene that would attract Lea's attention and let her in on us stalking her and Sikowitz. But I saw Jade's shrimp tail hatred-filled What I Hate video, so I knew she probably was.

But hey, maybe she'll just think Beck and Jade were trying to have a date night too. Then Aunt Lea could be mad at just them.

As soon as I left the stall, Gwen's cell phone rang. I started washing my hands and Gwen answered. "Hello?" She listened for a minute, but her eyes suddenly widened. She covered the phone and hissed, "Aly, it's Lea! She wants to know why we aren't answering the home phone!"

Oh crap. I hadn't thought of that.

"Tell her we were watching a really loud movie or something," I whispered back, vigorously hitting the soap pump. "Why are these things always empty?"

While I kept on attacking the soap pump to squeeze the last little bit of pink soap out, Gwen repeated what I told her to say. She listened to what our aunt said in response, and nodded. "Uh huh. Okay, I'll tell her." Gwen pressed her phone to her shoulder and told me, "Aunt Lea told me to tell you to try the other pump."

I stopped assaulting the soap pump and looked up at her. "What? How did she-"

Someone coughed from behind us and we both slowly turned around to find someone we really didn't want to see standing in the propped open door.

A certain Miss Lea Oliver.

We're not very good spies.


	90. Free Lorenzo

okay, let me just say, this is one of my favorite chapters that carrie has written. seriously, it's adorable.

now read it, you fools c:

* * *

**Aly's POV**

"Oh hey there, Lea." I greeted casually, trying to play it cool.

She crossed her arms and gave us a cold stare. "What in the world are you kids doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Gwen said, mimicking her by crossing her arms.

Please, just shut up and let me deal with this, Gwendolyn.

Lea sighed. "Well. I was having a date night when a very loud, angry girl started yelling about her shrimp penne. Poor Erwin started fritzing about saying that he was hearing voices in his head again and he accidentally spilled his coconut water on my sleeve. So I came in here to clean up and call the house, but no one was answering. Low and behold here you are."

Fritzing? What is fritzing?

I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my hands off. "Beck and Jade are here having a date night too."

Hah. I'm so good.

Lea raised her eyebrow and kept shifting her eyes between Gwen and I. "So then why are you two here? And don't tell me Beck didn't want to leave you alone, because I'm sure Allison can keep the house under control for a few hours."

Not at all really. One time, when our cousin Isabelle left us alone, I gave Gwen one of her birth control pills thinking it was a mint. We had to call poison control and I got told not to put mints entitled 'Saturday' in my sister's mouth.

"...Well?" Lea tapped her foot in that motherly way. Man, I hate when people do that.

Crap, "Uhm,"

Gwen stepped in front of me, "Aly and I are having a date night!" She blurted out.

I thought we had sister telepathy or something. I told her to keep her face shut.

Lea uncrossed her arms and the biggest smile spread across her face. Oh my god, either she fell for what Gwen said or she smiles when she's angry. I wouldn't put it past her she is a very smiley person.

And if she did fall for what Gwen said, I'm going to hug that little shorty until her head pops off.

"You two. Are so, cute! You wanted to make sure Erwin was being a gentleman to me, so you both went out on your own date night! Adorable!"

LOL what.

Gwen and exchanged looks and smiled totally fake smiles back at our clueless Aunt.

Just go with it, Aly. "That's completely what we were doing."

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure Sikowitz was treating you all jank like." My sister hugged Lea's waist and Lea patted her head.

"Well, thank you! But I should be getting back to my date! Don't stay out too late." Lea scurried out of the bathroom giggling like a school girl and I stared at Gwendolyn.

"A date night. You told her, you and I were having a date night. You are the weirdest child ever." I opened the bathroom door and made sure our aunt had fully gone back to her table, and wasn't listening in like a spy.

We were supposed to be spies.

We're not very good ones, if you hadn't already collected that for yourself.

Gwen rolled her eyes while we headed back to our table, happy to see that Jade hadn't totally killed the waitress. "Hey, at least it worked."

"What worked?" Beck asked, as we both sat down.

Omnomnom Plain salad.

Gwen popped a popcorn shrimp puff thing in her mouth and swallowed loud enough for our relatives in Canada to hear. "We sort of got caught in the bathroom, by Lea."

Beck looked behind him to see if Lea looked angry, I admit I did the same thing, but she wasn't mad. Her and Sikowitz were laughing like teenagers.

I swear to god. If this date leads to another date, and then that dates leads to a more intense date involving clothes being on the ground and condoms and coconuts (because yes, Sikowitz would find a way to include coconuts in sex) that would lead to marriage or something.

And then Sikowitz would be my uncle.

And then they'd reproduce.

"So what happened?" Jade asked. Oh hey, she has a new plate of shrimp penne in front of her.

I squeezed the little slice of lemon on the side of my glass into my water and shrugged. "I told her you and Beck were having a date night, and then dumbo over here told her that she and I were having our own date night. Then Lea went off calling us cute and saying we were making sure 'Erwin' was being a gentleman and chiz. It was weird. But we got away with it, trouble free." I stuck both my thumbs up in victory and Beck threw a little piece of steak at me.

I made the most disgusting face I could think of and delicately picked it off my shirt and flicked in onto an innocent bystander at the next table. "Please never do that again." I shuddered, thinking of the dead mutilated cow that was on my boob not ten seconds ago.

My brother rolled his eyes and Jade subtly laughed. I looked at Gwen, half expecting her to be coloring or eating or something, but she wasn't. She was staring across the room at the giant tank where they get the lobsters to- well you know…

"They're taking one of the Lorenzo's!" She gasped, standing up and pointing.

I tried to tug her down but she wouldn't budge. "Gwen, sit down, c'mon." I whispered.

It's not like I don't like being the center of attention, but we were getting weird stares and this would just be another restaurant where people would recognize my crazy friends and I.

Like the Grove.

"But. But they're taking one of the Lorenzo's to their doom! THEIR DOOM!"

She shouted that last bit. I think she got that whole, let's say something at the end of a sentence and then scream it thing from Drake and Josh.

Damn those moderately attractive boys.

And by moderately attractive, I mean Josh.

Drake Bell is one hot, sexy, mother-

"Gwendolyn Joyce! Stop making a scene!" Whoa, Beck. Way to lay down the law like she's five years old.

Although I have to say, seeing Beck act like a daddy is both weird and hilarious. He tries to hard, and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't.

In this case, Gwendolyn was acting more like her younger alter ego than her normal sort of mature self.

Which isn't very mature at all, but hey, it's more mature than what she's doing now.

Gwen was more than likely fake crying, which is something we both used to do when we wanted things we couldn't have when we were little. "B-b-b-but, they're gonna kill him!" She whined over and over again.

Jade reacted by throwing a noodle at her and saying, "What do you think your popcorn shrimp is made of? Sally the Shrimp!" She angrily pointed to the picture Gwen hadn't yet colored.

My little sister suddenly stopped crying and popped another piece of popcorn shrimp into her mouth. "This is so good though."

I sighed, suddenly having a totally crazy idea that might make Beck ask what drug I've been smoking, but anything really to stop Gwenny from having a fit.

So I climbed over my sister and pushed her farther away from Beck so I could tell him of my totally insane thought.

I swatted away Beck's jungle hair in a sad attempt to get to his ear, "Can't we just like, ask for one of those abominable red crustaceans?" I leaned back and waited for his response.

He gave me this sour look and lifted his hands up, "We are not bringing home a lobster."

This statement should have not been said so loudly. As now Gwen was practically on top of me, glee covering her entire face. "We're taking home a lobster?"

I turned back to Beck with my mischievous smirk and he opened his mouth, "N-no. Gwen what I said was," I covered his surf and turf scented mouth with one hand and held Gwen's shoulder with the other.

"Yes, Gwen. We are taking home a Lorenzo."

/

There's a lobster in the back seat with us. Just chillin' out.

It's actually sort of creepy, considering he slightly moves every now and then.

Imagine the head of the house's surprise when I took Gwen by the hand and asked him if we could acquire one of the very nice lobsters.

He laughed at us, so I kicked him in the leg and he yelped.

Beck had to come over and apologize for my rude, sassy behavior. Then the man called a waitress to escort us back to our table, but the waitress ran away when she saw Jade. So then the man said he would give us a lobster if we promised to leave.

I think it went swimmingly.

Gwen poked at the bag a little bit and giggled in the way Cat normally giggles.

Related, I swear.

Beck looked at us in the rearview mirror and sighed. "I can't believe you talked me into this. Now there's a crustacean in the back seat of my car. You know we can't take him home. Lea would freak. And then when mom and dad decide to come home, they'll freak even more."

Oh right, they have to come home soon, I think. I don't mind if they ever come home. I like Lea, even if she is dating that creeper Sikowitz. She's still ten times better than both my mother and father.

Gwen stuck her lower lip out and pouted. "Can't we keep him in the tub?"

I hit her side and stuck my tongue out. "Gross. I shower in there."

She shrugged in response and kept on poking Lorenzo's bag.

Jade twisted around and grinned. "We could cook him."

I bit back some laughter in the event that Gwen might cry, but instead she just shook her head at Jade. "I think we should dump him in the ocean, so he can be with his family."

My little sister is so selfless sometimes. She'd rather send the lobster back into the ocean to be with his family that's probably either still in the tank at the Loco Lobster or already dead, instead of take him home and keeping him to herself.

Beck smiled softly at us and pulled over to the side of the road. This road overlooks the ocean, so I think this'll be a good spot. I hope. Unless Gwen tosses him in and she misses and Lorenzo cracks his shell open and-

"Hurray!" Gwenny popped out of the car with the bag 'o' lobster and stood with Beck on the side of the guardrail.

"They're gonna think we're dumping a body or something." Jade muttered, staying in the car with me.

I watched as Beck ripped open the bag and cut off Lorenzo's bands and not before screaming in pain did he chuck Lorenzo into the ocean.

Ouch, that had to hurt.

I leaned over the seat as Beck and Gwen got back into the car. "Did Lorenzo give you a goodbye kiss, Becky?"

My brother mumbled something that I identified as a cuss word that should not be used around small children, or children that are likely to repeat the word.

I guess that's why he didn't say it loud enough for Gwendolyn to hear.

We arrived home, and when we walked in the house, Aunt Lea was nowhere to be found.

Beck threw his keys on the table and we all filed into the living room. "Maybe they're still at the restaurant. You know how Sikowitz likes to chew his food thoroughly."

Jade scoffed, "Or maybe their at his apartment, studying." She put air quotes around the word studying and Gwen and I laughed.

Ugh, gross. I really don't want that particular image burned into my mind for all of eternity.

Please use protection, Sikowitz.

"Carnival tomorrow with David!" Gwen jumped on the couch, pulling me with her. Oh right, that's tomorrow. Is it supposed to feel weird that I'm not going with a specific other?

Gwen turned to me and frowned. "Everyone's gonna have a date except you, Aly-kins. You can ride the Ferris wheel with David and I!" She colon capitol D smiled.

Third wheel, for the suck.

Beck raised an eyebrow and handed Jade the remote. Not like he had a choice, if Jade doesn't have control of the remote, she kills us all. "What's wrong with you not having a date?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything back. He'd just lecture me about how boys are jerks (even though he is a boy) and that he's happy that I don't have a boyfriend to mess around with.

Forever a virgin.

Forever alone.

Damn, I'm dramatic.


	91. Assaulted with Toast

who had two thumbs and is excited for a NEW iCarly AND Victorious in two hours?

THIS GIIIRL!

... just imagine that I pointed my thumbs at myself.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Well, it's Saturday morning. And tonight, all of the couples we have come to know and love are going to have loads of fun at the carnival!

And then there's Allison Oliver. The only single girl in the world.

Kidding. But she kind of thinks that.

I feel really bad. Like she's going to think she's a third wheel and be all sad. It's not her fault that her boyfriend turned out to be a big David punching turd.

Hehehe. Turd.

I don't want Aly to be sad. She's the one who got me my own Lorenzo so I could save his life and release him into the ocean. Only the best sister in the world would do that.

And then, after I had finished up my morning tinkle, I got another one of my Gwentastic ideas.

Aly was still in bed, because she's a bug lazy pile of poo. It's seven in the morning, for Pete's sake! The day's, like, halfway over!

But it gives me the chance to look through the pockets of her discarded jeans.

Aly mentioned at one point or another that Cory had given her his number, which he had written on a Skybucks napkin. And if I know Aly, she hasn't cleaned out her jeans pockets or put any of them in the hamper.

And look at that, she didn't. I found the scrawled on napkin quicker than you can say... something that's really quick to say.

And because I'm tiny and stealthy, like a blonde ninja, I was able to leave Aly's room with the napkin without even making my layabout of a sister stir.

Time to put the plan into action. I'll need my PearPhone, though.

To the living room!

I bounded down the steps to grab my phone from the coffee table, where I had lazily tossed it the night before. And somebody waltzed through the front door, after being gone all night and worrying her nieces and nephew sick.

"Lea Joyce Oliver, where have you been?" I questioned, all authoritative-like, putting my hands on my hips like my mom does whenever she catches me or Aly doing something mischievous. She never has to do that with Beck because he's never mischievous because he's perfect and stuff.

Yeah, my aunt and I share the same middle name. It's because they were chosen after her mother and my grandmother, Joyce. But I like to pretend it's just after Lea. Because Nana Joyce always tries to make me eat her pecan pie and she gets all offended when I won't. She can never remember that I'm allergic to pecans.

I forgot what I was talking about.

Oh, now I remember. My aunt is in trouble.

Lea gave me a 'ha ha, very funny' face and sat her house keys onto the table by the door. "Erwin was my ride home, but he had too much coconut milk, so I had to drive him to his apartment. I couldn't take his van home, so I stayed there."

Does coconut milk have alcohol in it or something?

Oh, I forgot. The milk gives him visions.

At least she's dating someone who's... fun.

"I see... What did you... do?"

"We just talked." She hung her jacket up on the coat rack.

"Riiight... You and Sikowitz 'talked'. Just like how Jade and Beck just 'studied'..." Cue lots of air quoting. "Come on, Aunt Lea, I'm not a complete idiot!"

Lea brushed past me, but not before she gave me a warning look. "We really did just talk, Gwendolyn."

She's never lied to me before. And she doesn't look sweaty or anything. I may be kind of naive when it comes to sexual intercourse, but I'm pretty sure it makes you sweaty and gross.

But she could have taken a shower.

But Sikowitz doesn't have shampoo.

But he must have purchased some, because his hair was cheese-free last night.

Never mind. I'm just gonna give her the benefit of the doubt.

And now that she was gone and I have my PearPhone, I could put my super amazing plan into action. But first I have to upload a picture onto The Slap that I took last night.

I had taken a picture of Lorenzo in his plastic bag with my phone before Beck pulled over so we could release my new crustacean friend into the ocean. I wanted to share it with the world, because I was pretty excited about saving his little red life.

**Caption: **_Beck, Aly, Jade and I went to the Loco Lobster last night and they let me bring this guy home! But I let him go back in the ocean so he could befriend a redheaded mermaid and sing songs with her :) … Oh wait, Sebastian was a crab. Never mind._

I tapped on the submit button and clicked off of the Internet. Because I needed to make a phone call.

I tapped in the number that was on the napkin I had stuffed in my hoodie pocket and waited. After three rings, a handsome-sounding dude picked up. "Y'ello?"

Sounds like I woke him up. Dude, it's already seven thirty. How lazy are all the people I know? "Hey, Cory? This is Gwen. Aly's sister?"

"Um, yeah, I remember."

Yay, I'm memorable!

"Coolio. Do you have any plans tonight?"

Cory paused before speaking again. "Oh, uh... You seem nice and all, Gwen, but I don't like you like that."

Jump to conclusions much?

I giggled and waved a hand, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Oh, no, I have a boyfriend. I was just going to say that Aly and I and a bunch of our friends are all going to this carnival tonight and since you're new in town, I thought you'd like to come with us. You could make some new friends... Eat some cotton candy."

"I do enjoy cotton candy." I smiled. He sounded excited.

And so will Aly when she sees Cory's handsome face, even if it is stuffed with cotton candy.

I gave him all the deets, like where it was, what time we were gonna meet there, yadda yadda. He thanked me before hanging up, and I have to admit, I jumped on the coffee table and did a little victory jig.

Aly, you'd better love me forever when you find out I'm behind this.

/ /

A few hours passed, which I spent making toast for breakfast, since I'm never cooking eggs again as long as I live, and looking at my news feed on The Slap.

André and Tori went to visit his wacko grandma last night, and Tori wore a black and white striped shirt, so Mrs. Harris thought Tori was a mime. And she's terribly afraid of mimes, so she freaked out and hid in her closet for like five hours.

Of course.

Trina is trying out some sort of skin cream that's supposed to make her skin look as smooth as porcelain. With her luck, it'll work about as well as that Chinese gargle stuff Tori told me about.

Haha. Trina's life sucks.

Le gasp, that was kind of mean.

Meh. It's just Trina.

Nothing from Cat and Robbie, which was weird, since they always post stuff on The Slap about their social lives. Or Robbie's lack thereof. But neither of them have changed their relationship statuses yet. I guess they're taking it slow, like Tori and André.

Hopefully, Aly will be changing her relationship status to 'dating Cory Edison' in the near future.

I kind of wanted her to go out with Nathan, because I know that he's cool, but it's ultimately her choice. And she chose the Chord Overstreet lookalike.

That was a wise choice, as well.

Oh hey, I finally hear one of my lazy siblings stomping down the steps. But it wasn't just one sibling. It was both of them, but Beckett, still in his hobo-ish sleep clothes, had Allison, still in her PJs as well, slung over his shoulder.

He sat her down across from me at the breakfast bar and took the stool next to her. When I gave him a quizzical look, he smirked and gently elbowed the groggy blonde. "That was the only way I could get her to come downstairs."

"I enjoy being carried," Aly mumbled, putting her arms on the table so she could rest her head on them.

What a, wait for it, bum.

Bum is British slang for butt, you know. I just recently learned that. So I've been calling people butts for years. Tee hee hee.

I'm in a rambling mood today. But then again, when am I not?

"Toast?" I offered, sliding the plate of toast I had made towards them. There were still four pieces left and I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Why'd you make so much?" Beck asked, taking a slice.

I shrugged. "I enjoy toasting things." Aly grabbed a piece and hit me in the face with it.

That girl just assaulted me with crispy bread.

"You should have made me some oats," she grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the remaining pieces.

"Toast and oatmeal are practically the same thing." I slid the butter towards Beck as he started on his second piece of toast.

Aly raised an eyebrow at me. "How are those two foods relatable?"

"... Just eat your toast." I picked up the leftover piece that she hadn't slapped me with and stuffed it in her mouth. She glared at me before she spat it out onto the plate.

"Such table manners, Allison," Beck joked, rolling his eyes as he ate his delicious toast like a good person. Unlike a certain blonde I know.

And I'm not talking about me.

Aly just stuck her tongue out at him and rested her head on her arms again. She's in another one of her super terrible morning moods.

Watch out, innocent citizens.

Jade walked into the room, her makeup and hair all fixed up already, because she refuses to let anyone see her without ten pounds of makeup, even though we really don't care. To this day, Aly and I have never seen Jade without her massive amount of dark eyeliner and super dark eyeshadow. Beck probably has, since y'know, he's the one who has to wake up next to her and all.

She was dressed in her clothes from yesterday, except she was wearing one of Beck's plaidish shirts instead of the top she had on.

You know how Jade sometimes wears shirts that look suspiciously like Beck's?

There's a reason for that, and it's not because she bought some similar clothing so they could match.

Wink wink.

But Aly and I both know better than to tease her about anything when she's just woken up. Because even if Jade doesn't hate you, she will destroy you if you mess with her when she's just awoken.

"Did your aunt finally come home?" She started brewing some coffee, since I'm pretty sure she'll implode if she doesn't have some within half an hour of waking up.

I nodded, a small, all knowing smile growing on my lips. "Yeah, Sikowitz dropped her off early this morning. She says they... talked all night. But I don't think that's true..."

"Ugh, I've lost my appetite," Aly complained, face first on the table, covering her head with her hands as if she was in terrible pain. "I can't believe they did it on the first date!"

"Did what?"

Cue everybody staring at me.

What's so wrong with asking-

Wait.

She meant IT.

"Oooooh. Never mind." I sheepishly drank my apple juice to avoid seeing them stare at me like I'm a dummy. Which I kind if am.

Aly shook her head at me. "That coconut-loving nut seduced our aunt and stole her innocence!"

Beck raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not really thrilled about this either, but she's thirty five years old. I'm going to go out on a limb and say she wasn't a virgin before her date with Sikowitz anyway."

"Oh, and why aren't you freaking out about the possibility of Aunt Lea having a sex life?" Aly smirked. At least poking at Beck's slip made her look less miserable.

"Because Lea's not my little sister." Aly scowled at him and Beck kissed her forehead just to make her scowl more.

I love these crazy kids.

I'm younger than them both, so it feels weird calling them kids, especially since they call me kid and kiddo all the time.

But they can't tell me what I can and can't say in my internal dialogue.

Boobies butt crack turd nugget.

And there's nothing they can do about it.

So take that, Aly and Beck.

I forgot what I was talking about again.

Meh.

I'm still excited for the carnival! David and funnel cake and Cory and Aly making kissy face in the tunnel of love! Tonight's gonna be all kinds of awesome.

Fo sho.


	92. Lorenzo the Second

**Gwen's POV**

So it turns out everyone is coming with us to the carnival, including Trina, much to everyone's distaste. Jade immediately started complaining about how no one likes Trina and that they should push her off the top of the Ferris wheel so the world would be a better place.

And I thought saying Trina's life sucks was mean.

Jade always takes the meanie cake though. Always.

I think I redeemed my meanie thought when I conjured up a date between Cory and Aly.

I wonder if I should tell her, or just let her find out for herself. If I tell her, she'll give me hugs of all sorts or Beck will stand there with his arms crossed looking all brotherly and say, 'isn't is too early for you to be dating again? Shouldn't you wait until your forty nine?'

Forty nine is a long time to wait. That's thirty four years for Allison.

Of course, I'm planning to wait until marriage, but it'll still be less time awaited than my sister.

Not if tonight goes as well as planned.

He he he.

Aly has done so much for me in the past few weeks. Not that I haven't done a lot for her too.

Like covered for her when she went out drinking. Even though we all saw how well that turned out. But at least we figured out that I sleep talk. Which is apparently very hilarious to listen to at night.

I think I'll have my sweet, dear sister record some of it and play it back for me.

Although, I'm not sure I'd want to hear it…

A knock on my door quite surprised me and I turned to see none other than my blonde sister, "What are you wearing tonight?"

Oh jeez. I hadn't thought of that yet…I mean, I guess it's sort of like a date right? We're all going with our boyfriend or girlfriend, except Aly.

Maybe she can bring Rex.

If he's going that is.

I really hope he isn't though. Not only do I hate him, but also he'd definitely distract from smoochie time between Cat and Robbie.

"Uh…you know I was waiting until you got out of the shower so you could help me with my outfit." Great lie, Gwen. I didn't really have to make up some excuse, my sister already knows how fashionably challenged I am.

And I don't want to end up looking like a Rachel Lourdes clone. Because that would be more than embarrassing.

Aly told me Rachel jumped off the big Hollywood sign, and one of my friends in Art class told me she had moved in with her grandma, and if she's anything like my grandma, I wouldn't want to live with her.

My grandmother, not my grandma Joyce, is about ninety years old and screams about flying bats that do not exist. Every time she sees me she thinks I'm a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz, and she told Aly that dancing would get her nowhere in life. Grandma also likes to tell Beck that Jasmine is waiting for him with that big hungry cat creature.

It isn't a happy time when we have to visit her, if you can't tell.

But don't get me wrong, we all really do love Grandma, It's just…well.

Whatever.

"Here." Whoa, when did my sister get over to my closet so quickly?

A blue and white striped long sleeve shirt and a dark wash pair of skinny jeans flew at my face. "Thanks," I rolled my eyes jokingly. The shirt didn't look too plain Jane, but didn't look to formal that David would feel awkward, considering he'd probably just be wearing a shirt and jeans.

I looked down at my outfit, thinking about what shoes to wear, and Aly sort of began to leave my room, "Wait! What are you wearing?"

She backtracked and leaned against my doorframe, "It's not like it matters. I don't have a date remember?"

Not that you know of anyway. "But Allison Oliver loves impressing people. Pretend you have a date."

"Fine. I'm probably wearing my acid wash short shorts and one of the various off the shoulder tops I own." She sighed and gave me a sarcastic grin before leaving my room completely.

Well, someone's in a worse mood than this morning. I sort of want to tell her she has a date just so she'll stop being all mumbles and grumbles, but that would ruin the shocked look on her face when she sees Cory Edison.

And that is going to be so hilarious.

Because it's my little secret.

/

Here we are, all of us, waiting outside for Allison of course. "Ugh, where is she?" Jade was already getting mad and I can't blame her since we've been waiting out here for ten minutes.

I can't imagine how long it would have been if she knew this was practically a date set up.

"She said she had to take a wazz," Andre commented, slinging his arm around Tori's shoulder. So cute.

Jade scoffed. "Aly weighs what? Like, fifty pounds? There's only so much wazz she can exert."

David laughed a little and I smiled up at him. He had come early, just to make sure he wouldn't be late. And that may not make sense, but it does really.

The front door opened and Aly stepped out onto the porch, joining the rest of us. "I don't weigh fifty pounds and I'm sorry I took so long,"

Beck slid her out of the way, as she was blocking the door, and locked it with his magical house key. Aunt Lea was at Sikowitz' house, 'just talking' again. Please don't let him become my uncle, that would be really insane.

I just can't handle that level of insanity.

My sister nudged my side and frowned, "I think Beck is dying."

"Aw, oh no!" I gasped. Her poor fishy who is oddly enough named after my brother.

Tori's mouth gaped open as she started staring at Beck, eyes full of concern. "You're dying?"

Her date stifled out some laughter and even Jade cracked a smile.

"Beck is a fish." My brother sighed, trying to hold back the giggles.

Tori looked awfully foolish, but she tried to shake it off. "Oh. Do you make it a habit of naming your fish after people you know?"

Aly nodded and followed our heard of teenagers to the two cars that were parked at the end of our driveway. "I used to have Andre-fish, Robbie-fish, Cat-fish, Gwen-fish and even Tori-fish."

Tori raised a latina eyebrow and shook her head. "What happened to them?"

"Robbie never lasted that long…" I whispered to David and he chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, Jade-fish is sort of a cannibal. She ate Tori and the rest of them, except Beck-fish."

Jade winked at Tori before opening Beck's passenger sidecar door.

Aly always had a secret plan of dumping Jade-fish into Beck's big tank of loveable fish so she'd eat all of them. Of course I won't let her do that, though. I love all of Beck's fish, they're like mini babies, but better because they don't cry and pee and poop everywhere.

David, Aly and I were in the backseat of the car, while Beck and Jade obviously took the front. Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Trina were in Trina's car.

The car I don't think she should be aloud to drive.

She's a mad woman, I tell you.

I think that's the only reason Tori agreed to let her go, was because she has a car. Even though she'd probably just come along anyway. Like the time they all went to Venice beach without Aly or I. Trina just sort of came along even when Jade told her no one likes her.

Trina's not much of a listener.

After driving for about ten minutes with no music and a car full of silent teens, Aly had to be the one to break that silence. "So are we like, splitting up when we get there? 'Cause I really don't want to be in a giant group of all couples and have the people of Venice thinking I can't get a boyfriend."

David gave me a quizzical look as if to say, 'your sister is something else. Something else very dramatic.'

Oh David, I know.

Beck turned onto the street that leads to the boardwalk, "Trina doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Oh. So now I'm on the same playing field as Trina? That's. Just. Great." She sunk further into the leather interior.

"Als has a good idea, babe. I think we should split up. Some of us don't want to be stuck in the same lines as Trina, Tori or Robbie. There's only so much of those three that I can take." Jade added, busily cutting up the cap of her Skybucks coffee cup.

I swear she bring those scissors with her everywhere.

I wouldn't want to be in a dark alley with her at night, because she would have those scissors. And poor little Gwen would be very, very frightened.

Beck sighed, apparently not wanting to let his two sisters and Mr. Hot Asian man off running a muck around the carnival.

Boobies butt crack turd nugget to you, Beck.

It feels good to say my newly formed cuss word and not get scolded for it. This is my dialogue and I'll do what I want with it.

I looked at Aly who was leaning her elbow against the window and gasped at what I saw outside the window.

"We're here!" I screamed so gleefully that it was worth two exclamations. Both Beck and David both chuckled at my awkward childish-ness.

It didn't take much nagging to make my brother park in the nearest spot, just so I could get out and smell that carnival air.

Both Jade and my sister hate the smell of carnivals. They say it smells like the dead hopes and dreams of a midget.

Those poor carnival workers who are shorter than me.

"So do you guys want to like, meet up somewhere or something at some time?" Tori asked, fiddling with her hair.

Beck looked at Jade who gave him a look and then sighed again, like he did in the car. "How about the big carousel in two hours?"

"Sounds good to me," Cat giggled after Robbie had so very manly snaked an arm around her waist. He didn't bring Rex, so I guess his confidence level was just sky rocketing right now. I mean, nerds like him just don't come across pretty girls like Cat everyday.

After almost everyone had parted ways, only Beck, Jade, Aly, David and I were left. "Alright, I'm letting you three have your fun in the hopes that you won't kill anybody. Allison, make sure Gwen doesn't do anything…Gwen like. And Gwen make sure Aly doesn't mame or seriously injure anybody. Or con people. Or steal. Or try to spit on people from the top of the Ferris wheel, or-"

"They get it!" Jade grabbed onto Beck's arm and started dragging him away, ignoring his pleas.

Aly rolled her eyes and checked her PearPhone once more before clicking it to hold and sliding it back into her pocket. "I thought they'd never leave."

David grinned and kissed my lips, while Aly made faces in all of her third wheel glory.

Third wheel. I almost forgot. "I want cotton candy!"

My boyfriend was taken back by my sudden demands of sweet sugary cotton and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Then we shall get you some cotton candy."

I giggled a bit at his flirty, romantic actions and started heading towards the place I told Cory to meet us at.

Aly, get ready to not be a third wheel anymore.

The cotton candy line was short, and I was sure to spot Cory way before my sister did.

You know, it pays to have better eyesight than someone who's supposed to wear glasses or contacts or something.

That's right, folks. Allison Oliver has glasses. She just chooses not to wear them. Silly, poor sighted sister.

"Cory!" I waved to him, and oh boy did Aly's jaw drop to the floor.

Cory Edison walked over in all his coolness and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me, Gwen. I haven't been to a carnival in a long time."

I shrugged. "No problem. Well, if you'll excuse us. My boyfriend and I are gonna go play some games. Have a good night," I winked at Aly, who shot me a mini glare, but I knew she was happy.

You're welcome, Aly-kins.

/

"So you set up a date between your sister and that Cory kid? Gwen Oliver you are so ninja."

I laughed at my cutie pie Asian David. "Thanks," He handed a five dollar bill over to the carnival man. We had been waiting in line long enough for me to explain why I didn't want any cotton candy and to explain who Cory was, and how I knew my sister was totes in love with him.

The game was one of those weird games where you have to throw a softball or whatever at the stack of glass bottles and try to knock them over. At the last carnival I went to, Jade played this game and when she obviously hit one dead center and it didn't fall down, she lept over the counter and showed everyone that they were glued together.

That's where Aly got her giant stuffed animal. Is because Jade threatened the con man.

But now…I sort of want a giant stuffed animal. And I had my eye on a giant red stuffed lobster.

"We have a winner!" The game manager shouted, making me glance up. Oh hey, look at that. These ones aren't glued together.

I whispered my prize selection to David and he shook his head, smiling.

I on the other hand, was full on grinning from ear to ear as I hugged my stuffed lobster dubbed Lorenzo the Second.

In the heat of the moment, and as if on cue, a giant swarm of people blasted in front of David and I.

The people pushed and shoved me every which way, causing me to lose track of my beloved boyfriend.

Uhm, where am I?

I was no longer in front of the game station, and I was somewhere-

"Sweetheart? Are you lost?" A large, soccer mom looking woman crouched down to my level and stared at me like I was a lost little girl.

Darn it, I am a lost little girl.

I shook my head, "Well, I am lost but-"

"Then let's get you to the children's pen."

What in the world kind of name is that for a lost kid place? That sounds like a breeding ground for pedophiles.

Before I knew it, I was in an empty stand, fronted by another soccer mom looking woman. There are no other kids here, I guess because most parents keep their kids on leashes these days.

"Ma'am, I'm not a child."

She wasn't paying attention. Probably too busy texting on her phone and laughing wildly.

Ugh, this place is h e double hockey sticks.

Hey wait. That laughing…it's not coming from the soccer mom. That's my sisters laugh. I looked past the bunches of people and saw not only my sister, but her 'not really a date' date.

She looked so happy. Laughing and smiling and letting Cory shove a piece of cotton candy into her mouth. Which I'm not even sure if she likes cotton candy, but still.

Mission accomplished, Gwen.

But I'm still in this box, and I'd like to be let out. "Aly!"

Allison and Cory stopped their laughing and she squinted, walking closer to get a better look at me. "Gwen?"

The laughing started again.

Is this the thanks I get?


	93. The One Where Beck is a Nub to Cory

**Aly's POV**

Gwendolyn is in the prison where they toss lost little kids.

Oh God, this is priceless.

I walked closer so I could properly talk to my imprisoned little sister. "Awww, did the widdle girl get wost?"

It took everything I had to keep myself from laughing while talking like that.

Gwen glared at me. "You are not funny, Allison Jane. Get me out of here! The mean lady doesn't believe that I'm not ten years old and she won't let me leave!" She pointed to some lady sitting by the entrance of the tent, texting away.

I looked back at Cory, who seemed almost as amused by this as I was. "Be right back. Gotta bail my sister out."

He nodded, biting back a smirk. "Bail away."

I waltzed up to the entrance of the booth and tapped on the soccer mom lady's shoulder. "I'm here to pick up my sister. The little blonde with the... giant lobster on her back." I had just noticed that Gwen had somehow acquired a huge stuffed lobster and had it's claws in her hands, on her shoulders, so it was easier for her to carry, I guess.

How did I not notice that before?

Big soccer lady looked between the two of us, then waved a hand as if to say 'take her.'

Um, okay. That was easy. I'm glad the only kid they had was actually a petite teenager. Otherwise, this large woman would be responsible for several Amber Alerts.

"Do we need to get a leash for you, young lady?" I mockingly scolded as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the booth.

Gwenny pouted at me and yanked away from my grip. "Not funny. Why do people think I'm a kid? Just because I'm short and not the most mature person around and have an admittedly pudgy baby face..." She paused, then glared at me as I started laughing again. "Sh-Shut up!"

"Oh God. Oh my God, this did not just happen." I finally calmed down, wiping a laughter-induced tear away. "The others will die laughing when they hear about this!"

"Do not tell them!" Gwen screamed, or should I say loudly begged.

"Oh, of course not." Hopefully, she didn't see me cross my fingers behind my back.

We rejoined Cory, who had almost finished his big blue wad of sugary sugar. He raised an eyebrow at my sister. "I know this probably shouldn't be the first thing to ask after all this, but what up with the lobster?"

I had been wondering that too, but didn't bother asking. The thing was like five feet tall... So basically, it was Gwen sized.

"David won it for me," Gwen answered, her sour mood instantly gone. "Meet Lorenzo the second!"

Oh Lord. Of course she'd name it that.

It's kind of sweet.

But still lame at the same time.

"If you lift the claws up a little more, it's taller than you," Cory mused,

smirking a bit.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at him. "That's the last time I invite you anyplace, Edison."

Now I bet you were expecting Cory to be all like 'Say whaaaat?' about all this lobster crap but I actually told him about our night at the Loco Lobster and the whole Lorenzo fiasco, so he already knows how insane my sister is. And he didn't run away while he still had the chance, so that was a good sign.

"So where's your Mike Chang?" I asked, looking around for the tallish David.

"Why do you think I was in that jank tent in the first place?" Gwen tightened her grip on her new lobster friend's claws. "Some big crowd separated us!"

"Call him then, dummy."

"My PearPhone is out of batteries. And even if it weren't-"

"Gwen!"

Oh hey, here comes a certain Shizuka boy.

David weaved past a man who had to weigh at least three hundred pounds and caught up with us. "Man, there you are! You'd think a girl with blue streaked hair and a huge lobster on her back would be easier to find."

Huh, you'd think so.

"Babe, I thought you had gotten trampled by all these people!"

"Oh, it's a lot more embarrassing than that, David," I told him, which earned me a kick in the shin from Gwenny.

Her kicks barely hurt. Sean must be a bigger wuss than I thought he was.

"Well," Gwen began, letting go of one of Lorenzo the second's huge claws so she could take David's hand, "I have been reunited with my lobster daddy, so we will go get some ice cream and leave you two to resume your cotton candy fun..." She not so subtly winked at me and dragged David and Lorenzo Dos in the opposite direction.

"You heard the little lady." Cory plucked one of the last fibers of cotton candy off of his paper cone and held it out to me.

I don't even like cotton candy that much.

But I like being fed by a super cute boy, so I leaned over and let him pop it into my mouth.

"What a gentleman." I smirked. "Oh, and I'd like to apologize for my sister and her wacky antics. You get used to it after a while."

He shrugged. "Please. You haven't met my younger siblings yet. Trust me, wacky antics are a breath of fresh air to me."

This guy will fit in with the Olivers just fine.

Well, until Beckett stuffs funnel cake down his throat and goes on to lecture me about how I should be waiting until I start dating again and no sex until I hit menopause and blah blah bubbity boo.

Hopefully, Cory and I can make it through the night without running into Beckett. I mean, this is one of the biggest carnivals in the town. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of people here. What are the odds that we'll run into my brother of all people?

"Aly?"

I guess they'd be pretty darn good.

Son of a bitch.

We turned around to see Beck and Jade behind us. Jade had funnel cake and Beck had a suspicious expression on his face.

"Jade, Beck," I greeted, trying to sound as normal as possible. Might as well act like it. "Are you having a good time?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your... Friend?" Beck completely ignored my question. How rude.

I'm quoting Full House. I despise my siblings and their terrible taste in television.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I was most certainly going to." I turned to Cory. "Cory, this is my brother Beck and his girlfriend Jade." I gestured to them both, as if it wasn't obvious which was which. "Beck, Jade, this is my new friend from geometry class, Cory."

"Nice to meet you," Cory greeted, extending his hand out to Beck. He ignored it, and Cory awkwardly put it down.

The rudeness continues.

"So... How did you run into each other?" God, seriously? You have to play twenty questions with him? Here and now?

"Actually, Gwen invited me," Cory told him, not seeming the least bit fazed by Beck's intimidating tone and expression. "I'm new in town, and she was nice enough to invite me and Aly here was nice enough to take pity on the new kid by socializing with him."

Huh. Butter up the brother by complimenting his little sisters. Good job, Edison.

Beck nodded, but then looked at me and gave me this 'are you crazy?' look.

And no. I'm not.

"Allison, can I talk to you for a second?" Beck raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards the skeeball booth.

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" I smirked. Oh, you're good, Aly Oliver.

Not good enough apparently, since Beckett dragged me over there anyway. Um, what are Jade and Cory going to do over there all by themselves? Hopefully she won't scare him away. If Gwen wasn't able to do that, then Jade probably could.

Wait, why am I thinking about that? My brother is getting ready to lecture me like I just hit off a liquor store or something.

"What do you think you're doing?" Beck quietly asked, yet with the harsh tone he used, he might as well have been screaming.

"Um, hanging out with a friend and introducing him to my impolite brother?" I crossed my arms and he mimicked my actions. Copy cat say whaaaa?

"You just broke up with Sean," Beck told me, looking back at Cory and Jade. I did too. They were... talking. And Jade wasn't looking at him threateningly. That's a good sign.

I looked back at my brother, not amused. "Even Jade is being civil towards him. That says a lot about you, brother dear."

Beck sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Man, I never noticed how much he does that until recently. "Look, I just think it's too soon. You and Sean broke up and-"

"You want me to stay a virgin for the rest of my days?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Allison," Beck began in a warning tone. "I'm serious."

"And I'm serious about Cory just being a friend. I'm friends with André and Robbie and you've never worried about me pining over them, even before they got girlfriends." Yeah, answer that, Beckett.

"You were never fed by either of them," Beck said, eyes narrowing.

Oh, God. "You saw that?" He nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Big deal, Beckett. Gwen fed me the same way this morning."

"Gwen crammed toast in your mouth. Cory fed you cotton candy, all... romantic-like."

Cue me rolling my eyes once again. "Beck, calm down. I'm having a good time with a friend and I'm going to continue having a good time with a friend without you breathing down our necks. Go kiss your girlfriend or something."

I started walking back to Cory and Jade and Beck sighed and slowly followed me.

"Um, no. My parents have never considered making bouquets out of scissors. I'll be sure to pitch the idea to them."

"You do that. Maybe then I'll finally want one of the damn things."

I can see Jade and Cory's conversation is going swimmingly.

"Well, we should probably leave you two alone," I started, grabbing Cory by the upper arm and dragging him away. "Have fun!" I only released him once they were out of sight.

"Your brother's girlfriend is... creative."

That's the first word that comes to mind?

Well, it's probably the nicest word.

But he didn't seem horrified, so I guess he likes her.

I should probably apologize on behalf of my brother.

"I'm sorry my brother is such a freak. I hope he didn't scare you."

Cory rolled his eyes. "You've never met my older brother. He weighs two hundred and fifty pounds and his biceps are the size of your head. After wrestling with him all these years, no dudes intimidate me."

This boy's family has made him Oliver-proof.

He's definitely the one.

Ugh, that sounded really cheesy.

But he's pretty damn close.

Wait, Beck never even bothered asking where Gwendolyn was. And I never did tell him and Jade about her being mistaken for a small child and being put in a lost and found for children. And I didn't get to warn him about the humongous stuffed lobster animal that she'll be shoving into the car in the next hour or so.

But you'd think he'd at least ask why I wasn't with Gwen, making sure she wasn't off taking candy from strangers or something.

I guess he was too concerned about me having a possible new boyfriend, which is looking more and more possible by the second, and forgot he had another sister.

So much for Gwenny being the favorite.

/ /

It was almost time to meet up with the group. Cory and I had spent most of the night just walking around and talking. Like, the whole point of a carnival is supposed to be stuffing your face with overpriced dairy and trans fat and then going on rides to barf them all back up, right?

Well, that's overrated.

Besides, I hadn't brought much money.

I mean, Moneybags could have gotten me anything I wanted, if I had wanted anything, but it's not like I was going to ask him to pay for stuff for me.

Allison Oliver is no mooch.

I'll wait until we're dating before I force him to pay for crap. And after tonight, I know for sure that I want to date him.

He's just so... down-to-earth. He's nice, he's witty, he doesn't think my family or friends belong in a mental institution, even though I certainly think they do.

He's everything a girl could want.

Get a hold of yourself, Allison. You don't need to fangirl over him like twelve year old girls do with Justin Bieber.

But he's still so perfect.

As we were getting close to the entrance, Cory's phone beeped. "Chizz. My driver's here."

Aww. No more Cory for Aly.

"That sucks. But hey, I had fun." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Yeah. Me too. Thank Gwen again for me."

"Oh, I will." I wanted to kill Gwen at first when I realized what she did, but hey, this had been a pretty sweet night. She could have at least given me a warning though...

Yeah, still kinda wazzed off at her.

When we were at the entrance and his driver was in sight, Cory turned back to me and gave me a hug. It was kind of unexpected, but I sure wasn't complaining.

So I just stood there like a boob and waved at him as he got in and his driver dude drove him out of sight. Once I regained the ability to use my legs, I started walking toward the ferris wheel.

Okay, I've got ten minutes or so until I have to be at the ferris wheel to meet the others. My PearPhone is pulled up to The Slap.

I might as well post a status update about my sister's adventures of being a lost child to get revenge on her for springing a date on me with no warning. And hopefully I can get to the gang before Gwen and David do so I can tell them all about it.

Moo ha ha ha.


	94. Flying Rolled Grains

Time for more Coral and Shizoli!

[Coral equals **Cor**y and **Al**y and Shizoli equals David **Shiz**uka and Gwen **Oli**ver, btw]

[[because Gwavid sounds weird, that's why]]

* * *

**Aly's POV**

"Allison Oliver! You dirty little…something that is little and dirty!"

Oh snap. That'd be Gwendolyn, coming to kick me with her not so strong kicks. And if you find yourself asking 'why is she coming to kick you?'. Well, let's just say I mobile-y embarrassed her via The Slap.

I shrugged my shoulders a little bit and stood up from the bench I had been sitting on while waiting for the rest of our lovely gang. "Hey, it was funny. And you know that some people on The Slap are just being lonely at home and need a laugh. Like Sinjin."

Sinjin is one creepy dude. Like, I saw him in the hall one day just chewing up some food and spitting it back into his hand. I guess it has something to do with his strange locker.

Just looking at him makes me feel so much pity I want to cry.

Gwen hit me with the giant lobster, er, Lorenzo the Second and scowled. "You posted, and I quote," She held David's phone in front of her face and began to read the status I had just posted, not five minutes ago. "-Just had to save Gwen Oliver from the lost kids booth at the carnival. Apparently, the lady thought she was ten years old. Priceless."

Hey, my status was clever. It was a priceless moment and I regret not taking a picture of her standing there like an angry, little girl. Like one of those munchkins from Oz. Oh Grandma, you've never been more right in your entire life,tonight.

"I hate you!" She repeatedly hit me with Lorenzo the Second, but David quickly took him away and kissed her. Taking the giant stuffed creature away didn't take much force, considering he's about a thousand feet taller than her and could easily snatch anything away from her from above.

Gwen smiled goofily and they kissed again.

There are only a few moments in my life where I have been jealous of someone else. This would be one of them.

And I was jealous of my own sister who had just recently been mistaken as a ten year old.

But here she was now, kissing her boyfriend. Something I haven't done in, oh, a week or so?

I miss having a boyfriend.

Here I go, being dramatic Aly again.

Eh.

It wasn't long before I saw a mop of dreads, a Latina, bright magenta hair, a curly jew fro, and two people having an intense conversation that of course ended with some kissing.

The last two are my brother and his girlfriend, but you already knew that, didn't you?

Jade slammed her hand down on my shoulder, much harder than intended I hope. "What up with your status?" She grinned at Gwen who went back to her pouting-ness.

I smiled. "Oh, Jade. That's a story for later." I winked at my sister who stopped pouting and took a sigh of relief.

Yes, well, I didn't want everyone to start laughing because; no one wants to hear Robbie's laugh. It's weird and sounds like someone is choking.

I looked over at Glitter Tits whom had detached herself from her boyfriend, and was staring rather curiously off into the distance. "Uh, Tori?"

She started to say something, but then Andre looked in the same direction. "Is that…?"

"I think it is."

"With who?"

Ugh, what are they talking about? I moved over next to Tori and tried to see what she saw. It must have been a funny site to all the other carnival goers, because the entire gang did the same thing I was doing.

And oh my god I regret it.

"That's my aunt." Beck face palmed. Oh, do they not know? Well, David, Cat and Jade know about my parents drinking and them being sent off and our aunt living with us. But like, Robbie, Tori and Andre don't know.

Tori placed a shocked hand over her mouth and gasped. "With…Sikowitz?"

"Excuse me I think I need to go vomit." Gwen grabbed David's hand and walked off in the opposite direction.

We followed her of course, because no one wants to see Sikowitz and Lea feeding each other funnel cake and sucking face and oh my god Gwen I think I'll join you in the projectile up chucking.

"You didn't tell us Sikowitz, our wackadoodle improv teacher was dating your extremely pretty aunt!" Andre bro-fully (bro-fully: adjective: the act of doing something 'bro' like to another 'bro'.) punched Beck on the shoulder.

Beck rolled his eyes and leaned on the gate that kept the line to the Ferris wheel in order. "It's not really something to be proud about, dude."

"Especially when that wackadoodle improv teacher could end up being your uncle." Jade smirked.

I'd hit her if I could.

Gwen buried her face in David's chest and groaned. "Don't even say that!"

The possibility of that... coconut loving wonk marrying my precious Aunt Lea and stealing her virtue that was probably already stolen in the back seat of a jeep in nineteen ninety four.

And I don't want to think about that either.

Remind me if I ever go all the way, sometime soon I hope, that it is not in the back of an automobile marque of Chrysler.

That's just dirty.

The chatter about my Aunt's love life had died down as we approached the front of the line.

The man took a look at all nine of us, "Are you all going two in a cart?"

"We're going three." That wasn't Gwen. It was David. How nice of him.

That's not the point though.

I have to be a third wheel on what's supposed to be a romantic Ferris wheel ride and sit with a lovey dovey couple.

I feel like one of the normal girls who are used to being a third wheel and never wear makeup and don't know how to dress properly.

I wish Cory were here…he's so special and sweet and down to earth and there's something about him. I…I think I love him.

Wait, what? Forget I said that.

Forget it

Now if you'll excuse me I have to go sit in a Ferris wheel cart with my little sister and her boyfriend. Maybe we'll get stuck at the top. That'd be just my luck.

And by luck, I mean no luck whatsoever.

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

The carnival last night was so fun! Well, except the part where I was mistaken as a ten year old. That wasn't very fun at all.

But, hey, I've accepted that I am short and that's one of the many things that makes me awesome.

I think I also get points for being insanely adorable or something.

And besides, David says he likes my shortness and I like David, so it all works out.

So now it's about ten am on a Sunday morning, and Aly and Beck are even awake.

Mostly because Lea wanted us to like, clean up the house or something while she was at church. I mean, we normally get chores, but no one cares if we do them or not.

But the fun didn't end at the carnival last night know why?

KNOW WHY?

David wants to take me to Skybucks for a super special Shizoli Sunday date.

Oh, alliteration.

The other best part is, I'm inviting my super special sister Allison to go with us!

I would have kept explaining about my plans, but a spoonful of dry oats flung at my face and fell onto the icing of my toaster strudel.

The icing is the best part, you know.

"I'm not going with you, are you nuts?"

Well that's not very nice. "What are you talking about? It'll be super fun. You like those frozen coffee drinks." I smiled, trying to ease her super mad looking face.

"Whoa, whoa. No flying rolled grains in the kitchen." Beck thankfully snatched Aly's fully loaded spoon away before she could catapult some more of her favorite breakfast food at me.

"Yes, I love Skybucks. But it was bad enough that I had to ride the Ferris wheel with you and David while you were saying adorable things to each other and I was sitting there like a goober." My sister planted her face on the breakfast bar and I sighed.

I did feel a bit bad for her. Cory left before we had a chance to get them either on the Ferris wheel or at least shove them in a Swan and send them in the tunnel of love.

I rubbed the back of her head, "You're not a goober. Just come to Skybucks with David and I today, please?"

"No."

"Pllleeeaaassseeee?"

"Nooooooooo."

"Beck make her go to Skybucks with me!"

I looked at Beck for help and he just threw his hands up and backed away to the fridge. "I'm not getting into this."

Ugh. My brother can be absolutely no help sometimes. But wait. Maybe I don't need his help.

I grinned. "You know Als, we could, oh, I don't know, make this a double date and invite Cory."

Aly lifted her head up and tried to bite back a smile.

Bingo.

Cha-ching. Ten points for Gwendolyn.

"Fine. I'll go. But not because you're inviting Cory, but because I really want an iced mocha latte." She slid off the chair and went up stairs I'm presuming to change.

Don't look at Beck, Gwen. Just don't look at him.

He's probably giving you some dirty look that says, 'why do you have to push trying to get her and that Edison kid together?'

I picked up the last piece of Strawberry and Cream Cheese toaster pastry and nommed it up. "Well, I think I'll be going upstairs to-"

"Gwen. Do you honestly have to push trying to get her and that Edison kid together?"

Totally called that one did I not? "What do you mean?" I asked, playing it dumb. No need to get into a pointless conversation with Beck that could have been avoided if he had just stayed out of the kitchen in the first place.

He crossed his arms and smiled, moving closer to me. "Gwen, you know what I mean."

I got off the chair and smiled back, "No. I don't."

"Do too."

"Do not."

Beck's smile was replaced with a stern, brotherly look.

"Oookay, so I do know. But- but, you should have seen how happy she was last night with him. It was nice to see her so happy after all the chiz we've gone through."

My brother's face softened and he just shook his head. "I just don't want to see her get hurt again, Gwen."

Aw, Beck.

I don't want her to get hurt either. But, I have a good feeling about Cory. He's different.

"Even if he does hurt her, beating up another guy is no skin off my nose."

/

Getting Cory to come to Skybucks wasn't really a problem. As soon as I said it was gonna be a fun little double date and that Allison was coming, he totally went for it.

Cory loves her; it's as simple as that.

At least, I think he loves her.

I sipped on my strawberries and crème frappocino in delight. "So did you have fun last night?"

David smiled and slid closer to me, "Of course I did. Because I spent the whole night with you,"

He kissed me and it was like, shablam, life made.

I smiled and looked across the table at Aly, who was sitting there awkwardly with Cory.

This was an awkward fest and I need to remove the awkward.

The awkward is me and my actual boyfriend sitting at the same table as my sister and her not yet boyfriend.

"David, can we go to Holy O's and get a doughnut?" I pointed across the street to the religious bakery.

It'll be the perfect excuse for us to leave them alone for a few minutes. Or at least, that's what they'll think.

David raised an eyebrow and motioned to the Skybucks counter. "They have dougnuts here, babe."

I kicked his leg under the table and grabbed his arm. "We'll be right back."

"Okay then." Aly rolled her eyes.

I hurried David towards the door, and making sure neither Aly or Cory was looking, I dodged behind a very large plant like thing.

David had to crouch down extra, because well, he's gigantic. "I don't understand why we're spying on your sister."

I scoffed. "David. I want her to not be so depressed when we go out as a group, so she needs a boyfriend. And just look at Cory. He's-"

Oops.

"He's what, Gwen?" David grinned.

Oh thank god, he's just joking around. After that whole rumor scare and the thought of him breaking away from me, I try not to mention other boys.

"Just sh. They're talking!" I pushed my fingers to his lips and watched carefully.

I think I missed most of the conversation they were having, because where they were now made no sense.

"-Laurieanne Gibson is ten times better than Isaac Boots." I have no clue who Isaac Boots is. I'm going to assume he's like a dancer or something because that's what Laurieanne is…

After a few minutes, all they were talking about was school and Los Angelos and stuff.

But that's when it happened.

Cory moved a little closer towards Aly and smiled. "Would it be insane if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?"

I watched as my sister blew my entire operation right in front of my eyes. "I like you. A lot. Cory, I really do. But I can't. I just can't."

"Why are you so apprehensive?"

I'll tell you why.

Seanathan Moretti, you ruin everything.


	95. Freedom at Last

**Gwen's POV**

"Thanks again for the ride, Cory!" I exclaimed as Aly and I scooted out of the fancy car and onto the sidewalk in front of our house.

Cory offered to give us all rides to and fro in his dad's limo, and who says no to a limo? And besides, otherwise we would have had to ride with Beck and he would probably run into a bus just so he could kill Cory, even though that would kill everyone in the process.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't do that.

David had already been dropped off at his house, and now that Aly and I had been dropped off, Cory was all by himself in the long vehicle. "No problem." He smiled at us both, but when his eyes connected with Aly's, I could instantly see the fleck of hurt in them.

Poor guy. It's not his fault Allison completely ruined everything I had worked for.

As soon as his driver drove away, I smacked Aly in the back of the head.

"Dude!" Aly rubbed where I had hit her. "What was that for?"

"For not kissing him when you had the chance, you foolish fool!" I glared at her and put my hands on my hips.

Aly paused, then her eyes narrowed as well. "How did you know he almost kissed me?"

Oh, wait. I was spying when that happened.

Oops.

"You were spying on me!" Aly snapped. "You weren't really getting donuts at that stupid bakery!" She smacked me on the arm.

Um, ow.

"Yeah, because I wanted to get away so it would be less awkward for you and Cory! And because I wanted to see you make kissy face with him, but you never did!"

"I can't, Gwendolyn," Aly huffed, walking up to the front door. "I just broke up with Sean. I can't start kissing another boy up until I've gotten over Sean. "

"You know a good way to get over Sean?" As Aly flung open the door, I answered my own question. "Making out with Cory."

Yeah, she threw her empty Skybucks cup at me.

I picked it up and was going to throw it back at her, but it suddenly disappeared from my hand.

Oh look, Beck's the cup snatcher.

"Yeah, how about we stop throwing garbage at each other?" Beck raised his eyebrow, but still smirked at us as he tossed it in the trash. "Look, Lea just called me. She's stuck at church for some meeting, and she can't go grocery shopping like she wanted to, so-"

"Ugh." Aly rolled her eyes. "Don't say what I think you're going to say."

Aww, I don't wanna go grocery shopping! I just want to yell at Aly for being a big stubborn poop face and for not kissing Chord Overstreeet's long lost brother.

I guess I'm being a tad unsympathetic. I know Sean broke her heart and made her trust men a little less, but I was pushing her closer to Cory for her. I just want her to be happy, because she's the best big sister ever and she deserves that much.

Never mind. I don't need to be sympathetic, because I'm sweet as pie. Hee hee.

Oh wait, we're discussing how we need to buy food so we can continue eating.

"We have to," Beck told her, tucking his hands in his pockets. "We've pretty much run out of food."

Huh. It has been a while since anyone bought some groceries around here, hasn't it? You can't blame us. We've been kind of distracted.

"Why do we have to come along?" Aly crossed her arms. "More importantly, why do I have to come along?"

"Because she left me a huge list and I don't want to have to tackle it by myself." Beck pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, and it was indeed a pretty stinkin' long list.

How much food do we need? Aly hardly eats.

Maybe Aunt Lea's gonna make a special dinner for Sikowitz.

That would explain why she wants coconuts.

Gag.

"Fine," Aly groaned, digging around in her purse. "By the way, we got you this." She tossed him a plastic bag with a super yummy Skybucks bagel inside.

"That was nice of you," Beck said as he dug in.

"It was Gwen's idea," she said right before wandering up the steps to do who knows what.

Like it would kill you to sound like you care about someone, Allison.

I shook my head and was going to follow her, but Beck grabbed my wrist to stop me. "So..."

I could tell what he was trying to get out. How was Skybucks? Did Cory make a move? Did he and Aly make hot, passionate monkey love right there in front of all the hipsters on their laptops?

I rolled my eyes. "They just talked about school and I burped halfway through and it was really awkward, if that is what you wanted to know. Are you satisfied?"

Beck nodded. "Very."

I angrily poked his belly before bouncing up the stairs to look for my sister. The door to the bathroom was locked, so I assumed she was in there. She was either putting on a fresh coat of make up or taking a wazz. I hope it's the first one, because otherwise it'd be weird, since I'm standing right outside the door.

"I'm not allowed to tell Beck anything about the worst date in the history of ever, am I?"

If you could hear somebody roll their eyes, I'd be deaf by now. "No. And it wasn't a date. It was my sister trying to get me to suck my crush's face off."

At least she'll admit she has a crush on him. That's a step in the right direction.

I just blew a raspberry at the locked door, since her face was out of the option, and went to my room to put my purse away. I wouldn't really need it to go grocery shopping, since I presume Aunt Lea left us some money to buy food with.

I think Beck wants us to go so he doesn't look like a weenie man for grocery shopping by himself. And so we don't destroy the house. Or each other. Or maybe he just wants to be with us because he loves us oodles and would die without us.

I'm gonna pretend it's the third one. Because it's totes true.

/ /

"Gwen, you'd better get in the kiddie seat on the cart. We wouldn't want you to get lost again." Aly smirked at me and I just stuck my tongue out at her.

I mean, I probably could fit in the kiddie seat. If I wanted to sit in it. Which I most certainly don't.

That would be even more humiliating than being stuck in the lost kid corral.

"Okay, let's see..." Beck pulled the list out of his pocket once again. "The first thing on this is edamame..." He gave us both a blank look. "I don't even know what that is."

Aly rolled her eyes and snatched the list from our brother. After looking it over, she nodded. "Okay, I know how we can save some time so we don't have to be in this squeaky floored hell hole for any longer than we have to." She showed us the list and said, "She pretty much divided the list into three parts. Frozen stuff, fresh stuff, and stuff that comes out of cans and boxes and chizz."

"And?" I raised an eyebrow and Aly gave me a 'wow, you're a dummy' look.

"AND, I was thinking we divide the list among ourselves. That means we only have to spend one third of the time we need to spend here."

I'm starting to think Allison doesn't like to go grocery shopping.

Oooh, Gwen's being sarcastic.

She ripped the paper into three littler papers and gave me and Beck a piece. "Beck, you take the canned stuff. Gwenny, you take the frozen junk. And I'll take the fresh stuff, since I'm sure you guys would get gross, limp lettuce and rotten tomatoes or something."

Beck rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at her.

But whatever. I'll get the frozen chizz. Because frozen food is cool.

...

Hehehehehehe. I didn't even mean to do that.

I'm glad I didn't say that out loud, though. Aly hates word play and would probably chuck me into the stack of oranges by us. And I don't like oranges.

"Okay, we'll split up," Beck said, nodding. "But try not to do anything... Um, anything you two would normally do that's bad. Like, just because you take the price tag off of something, that doesn't mean it's not stealing..."

He totally looked at Aly when he said that.

"That was one time! And it was just lip gloss," Aly muttered, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

Beck gave her another pointed look, but he soon redirected it toward me. "And you, don't stick your tongue on one of the freezer doors. You saw what happened in A Christmas Story."

"Oh, relax, Beckers. I won't do that unless somebody triple dog dares me... And since most of the people in here are middle aged women, I don't think that will happen any time soon." I giggled and walked off towards the frozen section with my list, while Beck wandered off with the cart and Aly grabbed a basket and waltzed toward the produce section.

Okay, not a lot of stuff on the frozen items list. I guess that's why Aly gave it to me, because she thinks I can't handle it.

Pfft. I'll show her. I'll get these frozen veggies and ice cream and I will do it with great greatness!

Because I'm cool like that.

"Okay, frozen peas and carrots," I said to myself, slowly walking down the row that would have those kinds of things.

And oh look, frozen peas and carrots. This is easy enough.

After I took those and tossed them into the basket I had grabbed, I made my way toward the ice cream. Lea's list says she needs vanilla and chocolate, the two classic flavors. And look, she also needs strawberry! My favorite!

Poor Aly. She will never know the smooth, creamy joy of ice cream.

Like real ice cream, not the icky soy stuff she occasionally eats.

I got the stuff and just like that, I was done. Hurray for Gwen not screwing up!

I figured I might as well help Beck or Aly since I was done, so I decided to go find one of them. The produce section was all the way on the other side of the store, so I was more likely to find Beck, so I was mostly looking for him.

But that doesn't mean he's my favorite or the other way around or anything. I still feel bad for making Aly feel that way. I think she's over it, but still.

On my voyage to find my eldest sibling, I walked past something that made me stop in my tracks and go back.

As soon as you leave the frozen stuff section, there's a place to purchase fresh seafood. And what did I see?

A big old tank, filled with live lobsters.

There was an equally big tank with crabs too, but the lobsters and all their amazing lobsterness sort of distracted me.

Nobody was behind the counter, so I walked up to look at the Lorenzos. They looked so sad, all cooped up in their dumb old tank only to know that they're going to be served with a side of butter in the near future.

At least I think they looked sad. Lobsters aren't very expressive.

And then I did something that I kind of regret.

Aly's POV

Produce, you have officially been weighed and bagged. Prepare to be turned into a salad for Allison in the next few hours.

As I wandered through the aisles to look for Beckett, I looked down at the three ripe coconuts I was supposed to get. I don't even want to know what Lea is going to do with these.

Even if it's just to make Sikowitz a pie or something. The thought of her baking for him at all horrified me.

Hopefully Beck got the right brand of all the canned and boxed stuff. Not that it mattered to me much. I don't really like half that crap anyway.

I think Lea wrote the brands she wanted down, and he can read, but he's still a guy. Guys tend to mess stuff up. Even Beck.

Oh and speak of the brother.

"Hey," he greeted, bringing the cart to a halt as he saw me approaching. "You get the stuff?"

"Sure chizz." I held up my basket as proof. "You?"

"Just a few more things to go," Beck responded, looking down at his list. "Think Gwen got everything?"

"Her list had five things on it." I smirked as we continued to walk down the aisle. "I think Gwen can handle it."

Beck chuckled, nodding. "I gotta admit, Als, this wasn't a bad idea. It hardly took any time at all."

"I'm full of good ideas," I smugly told him. "That's why you people should listen to me more."

"If we did listen to you more, we'd all be dead." While Beck laughed, I plucked a grape out of my basket and threw it at his head.

As soon as we were a few feet from the end of the aisle, we heard a loud splash, so we stopped in our tracks.

"What was that?" I looked around. It's not like we were anywhere near the ocean.

"I don't know..." Beck grabbed a jar of bread and butter pickles and placed them in the cart.

Before he could even attempt to take another step, we heard a familiar voice shriek, "Be free, my crustacean comrades!"

And then, I realized what that splash must have been from.

"Oh, God..." Beck looked at me, worry in his eyes. "You don't think she-"

"No. Gwen's a goof, but she's not insane." Even I didn't sound convinced.

And, as if on cue, we heard the same familiar girl cry, "Go back to the ocean to be with your families, Lorenzos!"

Or maybe she is insane. I'm starting to think that might be possible.

If she's doing what I think she's doing, we're going to be here longer than I thought.


	96. Insulting Compliments

**Gwen's POV**

Yes! My crustacean pals are free at last! Well, at least they're trying to get free.

They're sort of on the floor of the store right now. I would totally try to take their bands on their claws off for them, you know, to help them get away faster, but when Beck did that to the first Lorenzo, he got bit.

Or as Aly says, he got kissed.

But I don't think kisses should hurt that much. Well, unless you're a dementor from Harry Potter.

Those kisses suck out your soul.

"Gwendolyn Joyce!" Oh good, it's Beck and Aly.

I'm sort of terrified to see what a manager would say to my lobster freeing fest.

Although, Beck didn't look any less terrifying.

"What the hell happened?" My sister exclaimed, trying to weave around the many red babies that were lying on the floor.

I pounded my fist into my hand, like politicians do when they make their big speeches. "These lobsters don't deserve to be thrown into a boiling pot of water and served with a dish of butter. They deserve to be free!"

Both of my siblings threw me a 'you are insane' look but I shrugged it off.

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Little girl." I turned around and saw a man in a butcher's outfit, complete with a hat. He looked mad. But not as mad as his superior in a suit behind him.

So maybe this wasn't one of the smartest things I've ever done, but hey, Aly always says you should stand up for what you believe in. And I don't believe in the power of killing Lorenzo's brethren.

"H-hi…" I whispered out sheepishly.

In this moment, I felt like a little girl who had just got in trouble for stealing one to many cookies from the cookie jar.

Phooey.

Thankfully though, my brother stepped in just in the nick of time. "I'm so sorry, sir. I'm sure she didn't mean to do it. Right, Gwendolyn?" He scornfully asked.

Well… "I sort of did."

Aly hit my shoulder forcefully and stared up at the man in the suit. "I'm sorry. My little sister acts out to compensate for her shortness."

If we weren't in a public place and I wasn't already in some sort of trouble, I'd tackle her to the ground. I didn't free my crustacean comrades to compensate for my shortness, although that was a pretty good excuse, I did it because I really don't want to see them get eaten.

The man crossed his arms and turned to Beckett. "That's hardly a reason to tip over the lobster tank."

Beck gave me another look and smiled at the main, trying to ease the tension. "We'll be sure to punish her when we get home."

I probably won't get in trouble. He's only saying that so that weirdo will leave us alone so we can pay for our groceries and get back to the safety of our home.

"Mm yes, well, be sure to do so…" Now he was just paying attention to the three men cleaning up my lobster friends and throwing them back into the tank.

I think I'll make it a habit to tip over the tank every once and a while when we come here now.

Except I don't think I'll be allowed here anymore.

The man stomped away, but not before giving me a glare.

That's what he gets. I bet if I would have taken the lobster bands off, they would have attacked him and over thrown him and his workers. Then I could be named the lobster queen or something.

Only I would think of that.

Things are different here in Gwen world.

/

After successfully paying for the groceries, we had managed to get out to the car. "I'm going to put the cart away, can you handle being left alone with Aly?" My brother winked.

He already lectured me in line about how even though I love lobsters, I shouldn't dump their tanks over in an attempt to set them free. If they really wanted to get out, Beck is sure they're strong enough to break the glass, or something like that.

I stuck my tongue out, "I'm sure. Hurry up though, I want to go home and watch Glee."

Oh gosh. I just realized what I did. And no, not the lobster thing.

Now I'm in for it. Of course Beck had to leave me with Aly.

But I'm ready.

I'm ready for the jokes and riddicule and-

"Gwennnnnnny, that was so cool." She laughed.

LOL what.

My sister turned around from her place in shot gun and smiled brightly. "Ever since I was little I've always wanted to do that but I knew I would get in trouble. But you know, since you never get in trouble, it was good that you did it."

I can't tell if that was supposed to be a compliment, or if she was just complaining that I never get in trouble.

I'm going to take the compliment, though.

/

Defcon four.

We're having Sikowitz over for dinner? This is like, insane.

He's my teacher for bieber's sake. Ew, ew, yuck, yuck, gross.

It's more than insane. My aunt is non compos mentis.

That means not of sound mind. Meaning she is out of her mind, delusional. I don't understand how a babe like my aunt is with a wonk like Erwin Sikowitz.

The man says coconut milk gives him visions; he has the weirdest methods of acting (okay, so he's an acting genius, I guess he's entitled to his weird ways) and claims that he hears voices.

"So what are you making anyway?" I watched as Lea tried desperately to crack open the coconut.

"It's coconut and seafood soup with garlic chives."

Aly and I exchanged looks. I love shrimp and soup, but it sounded…weird.

"It sounds gross. What's in it?" My sister scruched her nose at the smell of the coconut milk.

Yeah, Lea finally got it open.

My aunt sighed. "You think everything smells gross, Allison." Good point. "It's shrimp and squid cooked in a rich fish broth with garlic chives, ginger, herbs, shallots, curry, and coconut milk. In the fear that no one would eat squid, I substituted white fish."

I can't decide if that sounds really good, or really gross.

I'm gonna go with really good.

I love food.

I heard the phone ring, and I'm guessing Beck got it, well, because it stopped. Then he walked into the kitchen looking shocked and disgusted. Oh, was Sikowitz on the phone telling him that he'd be over soon? Because I doubt Beck knows.

He shook his head like he was trying to get something out of his ear. "It's Uncle Barbra. He, er, she wants to know…oh god, Als, take the phone."

My brother handed the phone to Aly, who was raising her eyebrow.

What could Uncle Barbra possibly want that Beck couldn't even stomach to say it outloud.

"Hey,- Oh. Ohhhhh." She looked at Beckett and grinned. Now I want to know.

"If they've got better reviews it doesn't matter if they're expensive. I'd go with Feminelle." She continued.

Feminelle? What's that?

Aly said her goodbyes, hung up and placed the phone on the counter. "Really, Beck?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the room and then my Aunt burst out into laughter.

I looked at both of them. "I don't get it. What's feminelle?"

"Feminelle is a brand of pills you take when you go through menopause, to help you through it." Aly patted my head and followed in Beck's footsteps, leaving the room.

Oh.

That's…more information than I wanted to know.

Just some more weirdness to add to this epically strange night.

I ran after my sister, and brother for that matter, not wanting to be forced into helping my aunt prepare for dinner.

I'm feeling a little lazy today.

Dumping over a big tank filled with water and lobsters takes a lot out of a girl you know. Not to mention having to witness my sister give up kissy kissy time with her future man candy.

I walked into the living room where once again, Beck was sporting a shocked look on his face.

That totally means Aly told him.

Darn her, I wanted to be there when he totally freaks out.

"We can never have normal weekends, can we?" He chuckled, texting on his phone.

I bet he's telling Jade and she'll totally go all 'oh em gee, Beckett what up with your crazy aunt?'

Well, only Jade wouldn't ever say 'oh em gee'. She's just not that type of girl I suppose.

"Last weekend was pretty okay."

"Eh."

Beck ruffled my hair a bit. His phone rang, rather loudly, and almost scared me half to death. "Sorry, Gwenners."

He picked it up and I immediately recognized Jade's voice on the other end.

Something about how he should invite her over so she can see how he acts out of school, but she doesn't doubt he acts any different because he's a weirdo.

Neither do I, Jade. Neither do I.

Beck held the phone a little away from his ear, as his beloved girlfriend was now yelling, and pointed upstairs. "I'll be back down when, uh, he gets here I guess."

Aly rolled her eyes as he journeyed to up the oak stained stairs into his room. Her eyes suddenly darted to a brown paper package that was lying on the side table.

Hey, when did that get there?

"What's that?" I motioned to it with my hands.

Allison smiled and squealed, sounding much like Cat or myself. "I think it's my new case. I ordered one because I don't like the look of my beat up old one."

Haha, beat up, referring to when she dropped it and finally met Nathan.

Oh, Nathan Ciervo.

"Is it the same color?" I asked, watching her rip open the packaging and taking out her new case.

"It's still pearl pink, but now on the back in white letters it says 'HA' for Hollywood Arts."

Duh, what else would HA stand for? Hells Angels? We're not a biker gang type of school.

She slid her phone out of her pocket and took the old case off; too bad she dropped her PearPhone again on the floor.

Poor, bad luck burdened Aly.

"Shit. The one time I take my case off, my damn phone falls on the floor." She mumbled, turning around and bending down to pick it up.

Ugh. That's one of my pet peeves, when people bend down and their undies show. But I guess that's okay if it's in the privacy of their own home.

Except those don't look like regular undies.

Oh god.

I tried to avert my eyes before the image was burned into my corneas. It didn't do any good, because I could still picture it perfectly.

I would've asked the question more delicately, but this was both funny and revolting.

"Are you wearing a thong?"

In an instant, my sister stood up and placed a hand over my mouth. She cautiously looked around the corner into the hallway and sighed. "You didn't see it, okay?"

I smirked in my little sister way, "Oh no. I'm pretty sure I saw to. It's a wonder I did too, seeing as how it's awfully tiny."

If you know where I'm headed with this, then hat's off to you.

Aly narrowed her eyes. "No. You didn't. Now shut up about it."

Oh, Allison. What kind of younger sis would I be if I just 'shut up' about it. Not one who loves to blackmail people that's for sure.

"Well, I can tell you that they were pink and like I said, awfully tiny."

Hehehe, Gwendolyn, you are so bad.

"Gwen. Seriously, shut up before Beck hears you." She looked around the corner that led into the hallway.

Jeez, imagine if Beck was in here, and he saw our sister bend down and wowzers, that would be full of hilarity. And drama. But I think drama is a main course in the Oliver home.

I smirked again and sat on the couch. This shall be all sorts of fun. "What are you willing to do to shut me up, dear sister?" I patted the seat next to me so we could discuss payment for my silence.

She rolled her eyes. "The last time we did this, you ended up blabbing anyway. So maybe I should just wait it out."

I crossed my arms and huffed. Darn her.

Boobies butt crack turd nugget to you, Allison.

Maybe she'll come around, though. Or I might have to tell someone about this and see how many laughs I can get out of it.

Who knows who that someone will be.

And if you're thinking, 'oh gwen, you're so immature, let your sister wear her piece of butt floss and get on with life.' Then you must not be a little sister.

'Cause this is totally what we were put on the Earth for.


	97. She Ain't Playin', Gurl

**Aly's POV **

I can't believe Gwen saw my thong. Out of all the people in the world, she had to be the one to see it.

I would have rather had Robbie, Glitter Tits, or even Mr. Matica get a glimpse of it, and all three of those weirdoes should be the last people on earth to see my undies. But anyone would have been preferable over my big mouthed little sister.

Well, except Beck, but I think that goes without saying.

Please, for once in your vertically challenged life, just please keep your mouth shut, Gwendolyn.

Pfft. Like that's gonna happen.

Oh, speaking of terrible things that make Aly's life a living hell, I just heard the doorbell. Sikowitz is here for dinner.

Hurray.

I hopped off my bed, where I had been thinking of ways to surgically sew my sister's mouth shut without anyone noticing, and slowly began to walk downstairs. Gwen, Beck and Aunt Lea were already downstairs and look, they had already let our special guest in. And he was once again wearing shoes and had hair that was actually clean.

There's a teacher in my house. An insane teacher who is dating my aunt.

This is multiple forms of disturbing.

"Erwin, you're just in time! The soup is almost done!" Lea's statements need lots of exclamation points. Especially when she's talking to 'Erwin' and basically fangirling over him.

Ugh. Sikowitz is not the type of guy who should have a fangirl.

She scurried off to the kitchen to get the gross soup for us, which left Beck, Gwen and I to lead Sikowitz to the dining room. Very awkwardly.

Because this whole thing is awkward.

"You can take this seat," Gwen said, pointing to one of the chairs that surrounds the table. "It's the most comfortable."

"Thank you, Glen!" Sikowitz exclaimed, taking the supposedly comfier seat.

"It's Gwen," my sister quietly responded, pouting as she took the seat across from him. I took the seat next to her and Beck took the seat on my other side at the end of the table.

Sikowitz was playing around with the bowl of wax fruit in the middle of the table. "I know, but I had an uncle named Glen. He got trampled to death during the 2005 Running of the Bulls."

"Aww, I'm sorry," Gwen sadly said.

Sikowitz shrugged, grabbing the wax apple and creepily observing it. "I'm not. Uncle Glen was a vegan."

Gwen didn't say anything after that. Neither did Beck or I. What could we have said to that?

"Here it is, here it is!" Lea waltzed into the room, placing a bowl of jank soup in front of Sikowitz and the remaining empty spot that I assumed was going to be her seat. "Gwen, sweetie, can you help me with the other bowls and the salad?" Gwen nodded and followed her back into the kitchen.

Lucky. She gets to avoid the awkwardness for a few seconds.

But Lea made a salad? I didn't know that. I guess she knew I would barely touch that weird soup and she didn't want me to starve. That was nice of her.

See? Way better than my parents.

Ugh, my parents. Despite all the crap that has happened since they were gone, life at home has been tons better without them. Maybe I wouldn't feel so bitter towards them if they even bothered to keep in contact with us during their time at that rehab place. But no. We haven't even gotten a phone call since they left.

Maybe they moved to Bulgaria. Then Aunt Lea could be our guardian and we could all live happily ever after.

Ugh. I'm starting to sound like Gwen.

Okay, Gwen and Lea are back with the stuff. I unfortunately still got a bowl of the fishy soup. I guess I should humor my aunt and at least try some of it. But I'm not taking more than five spoons full of it.

That's pretty generous for me.

But there's still the salad. If anybody else thinks they're getting some, they're dead wrong.

"Erwin!" There she goes, exclaiming stuff again. "Did you have a pleasant Sunday?"

"Indeed I did," Sikowitz said with a nod. There's fish chunks stuck in his beard. I think I'm going to hurl. "I had lunch with my mother."

"That's great!" Lea's smile was wider than I've ever seen it.

"Not really. My mother doesn't like me." Sikowitz thankfully wiped his beard off with his napkin and went back to eating.

This guy's even better at making a conversation super awkward than Sinjin.

My phone subtly buzzed, so I pulled it out of my pocket and held it under the table.

**New Text Message from Gwen;**

_his head looks shiner than usual. i think he buffed it. _

I snuck a peek at him and surely enough, his head did look shiner. I thought he was trying to cover his baldness up the other day. Why was he emphasizing his dome head now?

It's kind of weird to text someone when they're sitting right next to you, but it's not like we could say this stuff out loud with him right there. Besides, texting is fun.

**New Response to Gwen;**

_ugh. i wish i could buff him out of existence to keep him from having lil sikowitz babies with lea. _

As soon as Gwen read that, she let out a giggle and interrupted the conversation Lea and Sikowitz were having about licorice or something. I certainly wasn't paying attention.

But now they were looking at Gwen, who was wide-eyed. "Uh, sorry. I remembered a funny thing I heard earlier... about a rabbi and a duck in a rowboat."

Surprisingly, the adults didn't question that and went back to talking to each other about licorice or something. And Gwen and I went back to texting.

**New Text Message From Gwen; **

_omg that was close. good thing i knew sikowitz dislikes both rabbis and ducks. and maybe rowboats. _

Huh. Jade hates ducks too. What's up with the duck hate?

Then again, I'm not exactly a fan.

Before I could respond to that, I got another text. And look who it's from.

**New Text Message From Beck/ fwd Gwen;**

_stop distracting each other and eat your fish soup. _

Gwen actually listened to him and tucked her phone away so she could eat like an obedient little girl. What a nerd.

Beckett. Must you always be such a stick in the soup?

**New Response to Beck;**

_stfu beckett. its not like we were talking. _

But I did actually sit my phone down on my lap and slurp down some of the nasty coconut-shrimp disaster.

Yuck.

I think I'll stick to the salad.

My phone buzzed again, and it was my hypocritical, texting brother.

**New Text Message from Beck;**

_language, allison. _

Seriously?

I looked up at him to see him smirking through the hair that was sort of hiding his face.

I guess not. But still.

**New Response to Beck;**

_it doesnt count if u dont actually spell the word out. but i could do that if u want. and i could forward it to gwenny and tell her to say it to an elderly person. _

I took a few bites of the salad I had scooped out onto my plate and several minutes later, Beck texted back.

**New Text Message From Beck;**

_stfu, aly. _

Such language, Beckett James.

/

"That was probably the most awkward dinner in the history of awkward dinners." Gwen flopped onto her bed and snuggled up with Lorenzo the Second, who took up most of her bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Way to point out the obvious, Gwenners."

After finishing our soup, or at least making a decent sized dent in the bowl in my case, we put our dishes in the dishwasher and migrated into Gwen's room. I don't know why we chose her room. I guess because she has a bag of candy that she won at various games from the carnival and Beck wanted some, because he has a secret sweet tooth.

He's so not as cool as everybody thinks.

I was currently being swallowed whole by her big green bean bag chair and Beck was in the infamously girly pink computer chair.

Gwen's right. He doesn't sit in it well.

"I'm just glad Lea never asked anything about how grocery shopping went," Beck said, rooting around in the small paper bag of cavities to be.

Yeah, we may not have mentioned the whole lobster liberation fiasco to our aunt, if you haven't figured that out yet. No need to make her think Gwen's out of her gourd.

You know, if she doesn't already think that.

But who is she to judge? Sikowitz's first girlfriend probably _was_ a gourd.

"Yeah, but wait 'til we tell the others." I wriggled around in the bean bag chair in some sort of attempt to keep from being consumed by the lime green pleather.

"I don't wanna tell anyone," Gwen mumbled, practically lying on top of Lorenzo Dos. "It was a failure of a mission. None of the lobsters even got to escape or attack their suppressor."

I have mentioned this multiple times, but my sister is a strange, strange child.

"How did you think your little plan would work, anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at her and finally accepted my fate as the bean bag chair's next meal. "I'm pretty sure those lobsters wouldn't have made it ten miles to get to the ocean."

"... You don't know everything."

Um, yeah. I do. Because I'm not a little spaz, like you.

But I didn't say that out loud. Even though I wanted to.

Ugh, I still think it's unfair that Gwen never gets in trouble for big chizz like I know I would. I mean, she dumped like twelve live lobsters onto the floor of the Jiggly Piggly and pretty much got off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

And I don't just mean that figuratively. I may have slapped her a few times in the store, even though it wasn't on the wrist. More like the shoulder. And the arm. And maybe the face.

And then I remembered what Beck had told the manager guy. About how she'd be in trouble when we got home, which she never was. I know that had just been to make sure he didn't call the cops on us, and I secretly thought the stunt was awesome, but I still think she should at least get some sort of punishment, just because it'd be beyond funny.

"You know, Beck, we never did punish Gwendolyn for her naughty actions," I said, smirking as I struggled to stand up.

Beck raised a confused eyebrow. "I've already eaten three of her mini Snickers."

"Yes, but that's only like half a regular Snickers bar, and that's not much of a punishment." I rolled my eyes after I had managed to get on my feet. I walked over and stood in front of my sister. "No, our little crustacean activist needs to learn that there are consequences to her actions."

Gwen looked confused. I can't blame her.

"And that's why she is hereby banned from Lorenzo the Second for twenty four hours." With one swift motion, I snatched the giant lobster out from under her and tucked it under my arm.

"What? You can't do that!" God, Gwen actually looked horrified.

Then why am I loving this?

Maybe because Gwen hardly ever gets in trouble for anything. It's nice to see her suffer.

I'm such a loving sister.

Beck instantly saw what I was going for and smirked as well, standing up. "Oh, yes she can, Gwendolyn," he said in his best authoritative tone, trying not to laugh. "And I'm, uh, confiscating this candy, because scofflaws don't deserve chocolate!"

Scofflaws. Interesting choice of words, Beck.

"Bu-bu-but..." Gwen pouted, clasping her hands together and giving us her most pitiful face.

I think Gwen thinks we're being mega uber serious about this. That's what makes this so hilarious.

"No buts!" I flung her door open and started dragging the gigantic lobster out. "Now you stay in here, without your lobster toy and sugary sugar, and think about what you did!" Beck followed and shut the door behind me.

"Yo-You guys are jerks!" Gwen whimpered through the door.

Wait, she's actually listening and staying in there?

She realizes I don't exactly have the authority to punish her, right?

Dude, this just keeps getting better.

"Okay, that was hilarious," Beck chuckled, popping the lollipop that was now his into his mouth. That was another thing that looked silly when Beck's involved.

"I can't believe she actually bought that." I hoisted Lorenzo the Lobster up and started carrying him into my room. "But what's the point of having a little sister of you can't mess with her?"

"So true." Beck ruffled my hair, which I'll have to remember to kill him for later, and disappeared into his room with his bag of stolen candy.

I grumbled to myself as I fixed my hair and shut the door to my room. After throwing the stuffed lobster onto my bed, I flopped down next to it and thought back to everything that happened over the weekend.

On Friday, I went to the Loco Lobster with my three favorite people to spy on my aunt's first date with Erwin Sikowitz. Jade almost killed a waitress, my sister discovered her love for lobsters, and Beck and Gwen dumped the lobster we managed to get before being asked to leave the restaurant into the ocean.

On Saturday, the insanity continued as Gwen ninja-invited the very wealthy and very amazing Cory Edison to the carnival we were going to and Beck gave him the third degree right before I magically became a third wheel again after Cory left. Oh, and Gwen got mistaken for a lost ten year old. That was the highlight of the night. Maybe the whole weekend.

And then today. Oh God, today. You all know how things at Skybucks went. And then there was The Great Lobster Liberation of 2011, which is what that will now be called. And dinner with Sikowitz and the jank fish-coconut soup, and both were just... horrifying.

Just imagine how bad it would have been if I had actually listened to his and my aunt's conversation. Or eaten the soup.

And of course, after this chaotic weekend, the only thing I have to look forward to tomorrow is seeing Sean again and possibly getting suspended.

My life is just peachy.

I rolled over and without meaning to, I slung my arm around Lorenzo the Second.

Wow. I know he's a stuffed animal and all, but you'd never think anything shaped like a lobster would be so... soft.

And then I may or may not have snuggled with him in a Gwen-like manner.

Just don't tell anyone. Or else bad things will happen to you.

I ain't playin'.


	98. Law and Oliver

**Aly's POV**

It's Monday.

Monday's are the hope of the start of a good week. Monday's are also usually a dance day. And another day closer to getting out of here for summer vacation.

Which isn't for a while…blah.

But alas, this Monday is the day in which I must journey to the principal's office and face my punishment.

Who knows, maybe I won't get suspended. Maybe Principal Ikner will take pity on my soul. All I'd need to do is channel some of my inner Gwen.

You receive inner Gwen-ness when you've lived with her for a really, and I mean really long time. So don't go around saying 'oh, I've got to channel some of MY inner Gwen' because you don't have it.

And you never will.

Moo-ha-ha.

But right, as I was saying about the suspension and stuff. Maybe he'll just give me a slap on the wrist.

"Don't worry too much about it, Als." Beck commented, sensing my anxious-ness about this horrid morning.

He slammed his car door shut and opened mine for me. Aw, how nice.

I would have thanked him, but I'm too pre occupied thinking about the possibility of suspension.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Beckers is right. Besides Sean's gonna be there and Ikner will probably be more mad at him than at you."

I shot her a mini glare at the name she used. And by name, I don't mean Ikner.

I mean Sean.

"Thanks for reminding me that he's gonna be there, Gwen." I adjusted my bag higher on my shoulder and began to walk towards the school entrance.

My little sister shrugged and hugged my shoulders a bit. "Sorry,"

"Hey, maybe Gwen should go in with you. That way if Moretti says anything, she can beat him up again." Jade smirked.

"Don't encourage violence to them, babe. They'll take it seriously." Beck wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and smiled.

He's probably right you know.

Violence is always the answer in a lot of cases.

Just not when you get caught; like me.

But perhaps Jade was on to something, I mean, surely Gwen could beat Sean up again and not get caught or get in trouble for it.

Gwen's like a ninja. A ninja incapable of getting in trouble.

I think that's one of her better traits, even if it is annoying.

"It's really whatever." I rolled my eyes. "-If I get suspended then I'll probably die because then I can't compete or participate in the next big dance thing we do."

Damn, what would I do without dance? I need it, like I need to breathe the air. Insert sad face here.

And yeah, I just sort of stole some of Glitter Tits lyrics from her big showcase song, 'Make It Shine'.

But really they're Andre's lyrics so I guess it doesn't matter.

Andre is greater than Glitter Ta-ta's.

Totes, as Gwendolyn would say.

Speaking of whom, she very kindly pushed open the double doors to the school and we walked in, without any more words.

We were all too busy making sure we didn't run into any ex-boyfriends or whores or Sinjin.

Especially Sinjin.

Remember, no one wants to be a Sinjin. He's like Squidward, but replacing the grumpy with absolutely strange.

He takes strange to a new level.

I looked up at Beck and gave him a very cute innocent Gwen pout like look, "Walk me to the gallows?"

"Principal Ikner's is hardly the gallows."

I scoffed. What would he know about the Principal's office? "You've never been there, so shush."

He ruffed up my hair a bit, "Good point. Let's go."

After fixing my hair, Jade, Beck, Gwen and I headed to what could quite possibly be my death.

I think Beck actually might have been to the Principal's before. But not for getting in trouble, mostly for picking up Jade.

Delinquent Jade is a delinquent.

But he's definitely been sent to the Principal's office in our old school. When he was in third grade, one of the boys in his class called one of his friends a bad name or something, so he punched him in the face. Turns out, he knocked one of his teeth out.

Beck can be pretty bad ass once in a while.

ONCE in a while.

I stopped in front of a door marked; 'Principal Ikner's Office' and felt Gwen pat her hand on my shoulder. "I guess this is where we leave you, sis."

I frowned. "Thanks for walking me here. Don't be late for class, now." I sarcastically warned.

Pffft. Why would I even care if they were late? I'm late all the time.

My brother leaned down and kissed my forehead, as usual, and Gwen hugged my waist tightly.

Jade's not one for forehead kissing or tight waist hugging, so she sort of just nodded me off.

Thanks, Jadelyn.

I took a deep breath before opened the door. C'mon, Allison, be brave.

I don't normally get nervous for anything, but this was sort of big.

I stepped in and immediately the secretary pointed to where the three waiting chairs were. Two were empty, one was full.

Full of one piece 'o' shit ex boyfriend.

Also known as Sean Michael Moretti.

Without a word, I shut the door behind me and turned towards the waiting chairs, taking the seat on the far right, leaving a space between him and I.

Like hell I was actually going to sit right next to him.

I'm a whore remember? Sean always said he didn't like girls who act likes whores, so I don't he'd want to sit next to me anyway.

Ugh. I hate him.

"I didn't mean to call you that, you know." Sean said, staring out the window of the principal's waiting room area office thing.

It's like he couldn't look me in the eye or something.

Good, because being in the same room with him makes me want to punch his teeth out.

If he were to make eye contact, I'd probably do just that.

I sighed. "Then why did you Sean?"

"I…I just don't know. I was angry and confused and all I could think about was stupid Shizuka feeling you up."

Ugh, I don't want to remember that. Just forget it, Als. You don't need to stress yourself out with this. You're already in here for beating up two pieces of scum, you don't need to add another to the list.

"You broke your promise. You said you'd love me forever." It wasn't a whisper, or a mumble, or a heartfelt cry.

Those words were full of rage and he knows it.

Finally, he turned to me. "Allison. I-"

"What, Sean? You what? I honestly, do not want to hear it. I'm the whore you used to date, the one you embarrassed in front of half the school, the one who can't even look at another boy without feeling some sort of guilt and hatred and disgust and all that freakin' chiz. You chose to believe that stupid rumor text and you chose to beat my sisters boyfriend up. Ugh, why am I even talking to you!"

The secretary quickly shushed me and continued angrily typing, slamming her fingers on each key, keeping a close eye on us.

"I still love you."

No. That's not how it's supposed to work out. He's supposed to say that he's over me, and he's supposed to apologize, just like in the movies.

But this isn't some Nicholas Sparks film.

This is real life.

It wasn't one second after Sean confessed that he still loves me, that Ikner called me in.

Woot for getting away from ex boyfriend.

I still can't shake what he said; it's just so…odd.

I ignored my odd thoughts and sat down in the chair in front of Ikner's desk.

"So, Allison." He began.

Ugh, dude, calling me by my full first name is not the way to start off what is most likely going to be a long conversation. "It's Aly. And I just really want to know if I'm getting suspended."

He folded his hands together on his desk and smiled. "The good news is that Lane and myself talked to both Randi and Marley. They both confessed that they did antagonize you and your sister and they were truly sorry. Of course, they would have apologized in person, but they're a little scared of you right now."

As it should be.

And they're probably not even sorry. That's a total lie.

They just didn't want to get in trouble. They should get in trouble for having serious cases of skank face. It's putrid and it disgusts me.

"Soooo, what's my punishment then?" I asked, playing with the straps of my bag. He's drawing this out so much. When I came in here, he could have just shouted my punishment at me and I would be happily in first period.

Well, not happily, but first period is better than this.

"Next week you'll have detention Monday through Wednesday, and this week you'll have to assist Mr. Sikowitz in his fourth period Improvisation class."

Assist.

Mr. Sikowitz.

In his fourth period Improv class.

I'd like to be suspended now.

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

I hope Aly's doing alright in the Principal's office. She looked all scared. And that's not an emotion my sister sports frequently.

"Gwen?" David waved a hand in front of my face. A very cute hand.

What am I saying? I can't pick favorite body parts.

He's cute all around.

I smiled, "I'm sorry, babe. What were you saying?"

David rolled his eyes in that non serious way and chuckled. "This paper's due in ten minutes, and we're on question five out of thirty, because you keep spacing out." He flicked my nose.

"Soorrrrrryyy," I apologized sheepishly. "-I'm just worried about Aly. She had to go to Ikner's office this morning."

"Oh right, for beating up Marley and Riley?" He asked, scribbling down an answer.

I really should start helping with that assignment.

I nodded, "Yeah. They have black eyes and broken noses or something."

Hey, when Aly makes threats, they're not even threats, they're promises.

I took David's pencil away, feeling bad that I barely did any work, and wrote down the answer to number seven.

It's just a quiz on different drawing pencils. That's the chapter we're on. It's pretty easy, but way fun considering we didn't have anything like this in my old school.

"You never did tell me why she rocked their chiz, or why you're picture is hanging up on the wall of epic hair."

I stared up at him. How had he even seen that? Those girls keep to themselves in their closet of a classroom.

They're like a cult.

It's sort of creepy, but I'm on the wall so it's flattering.

I shrugged. "It was nothing really. They just said crap to Aly, so she kicked their a-s-s-'s."

That's right, Gwendolyn doesn't curse in class. She's a good girl, she doesn't do that, she's a nice girl,-

Okay, Gwenners, stop singing 13 songs. Do your work.

It seems weird, but the last half of the class just sort of blew by. Before I knew it, David and I were kissing goodbye.

Two sentence rhyme score.

I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

Another rhyme score. Man am I on a roll.

"Gwen!" I heard an all too familiar shout behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Aly! You didn't die!"

My sister rolled her eyes and slowly walked past an open classroom door.

Ohh, that would be her next class. She probably doesn't want to get caught by the teacher, who will make her come in early.

Gross, who's ever on time to classes?

Okay, so I am some of the time.

Most of the time.

Whatever. Back to my sister. "So what happened? Did you get suspended? Expelled? Deported?"

Aly giggled a bit and slapped me jokingly on the face. Ow. "Nah. I have detention three days in a row next week. And, ugh, the worst part of it is-"

"Allison Oliver! You've come to class early! You can be the first lucky student to write today's assignment on the board!" Her all too eager teacher grabbed her hand.

No, no! I want to know what's the other part of Aly's punishment.

Darn you, teacher lady who's name I don't know.

"As much as that sounds interesting, I really need to tell me sister that-"

"Nonsense! Your teenage chit chat gossip can wait!"

That's when the teacher pulled her into the room.

You know, if the teacher was male, you would totally think he wants to like, molest and or rape her.

Gwen, you need to stop watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.


	99. Soy and Uncle Roy

**Aly's POV**

I can't believe helping my siblings' weirdo improv teacher during the same class they're in is one of my punishments. Coincidence? I think not. Ikner probably thinks being around them and all their perfect innocence will keep me from beating people up.

As if I don't get enough of them during the rest of the day.

Or maybe it really was a coincidence. Ikner isn't the scheming type like that. Because he's old and the middle aged shouldn't scheme.

Fourth period rolled around sooner than usual, and before I knew it, I was standing outside the door to Sikowitz's classroom.

Maybe if I stand out here long enough, class will be over and Sikowitz will never notice that I never showed up.

"Ah, Aly!"

Crap.

"The leader of the school mentioned you'd be my assistant for the next week!" He walked up from behind, smiling his wackadoodle Sikowitz smile. "I just wasn't sure if it was the coconut milk talking or not."

This is another person I've gotten quite a bit too much of in the past few days. And now I get more of him.

Dandy.

The psychotic teacher led me through the door right as the bell chimed and left me there while he dealt with something on the mini stage. I looked to the side to see my friends, siblings, and Tori (because I still don't know what to categorize her as) sitting around and talking. That is, until Beck noticed I was standing two feet away from them.

"Aly?" He took his hand away from Jade's, much to her chagrin, and stood up. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in-"

"Not this week, bro." I crossed my arms. "Because guess who's being punished by helping Sikowitz out during his fourth period improv class?"

"Ginger Fox?" Cat asked. I think she was actually serious.

"No! Me!" I groaned, plopping down next to my sister. "Ugh, as if him coming to our house for dinner wasn't bad enough. Now I'm his slave."

"Oh yeah... How was that?" Jade asked, smirking all evil-like. If she hadn't had to finish a project for her Theatrical History class, she probably would have crashed the dinner to see what messed up chizz Sikowitz would say to someone he's romantically involved with.

I glared at her. "It was horrific. All three of us are scarred for life thanks to it."

Jade looked disappointed. She would probably pay someone to scar her for life.

Why is there nobody that's normal in my life?

"Come on, this could be a good thing!" Gwen shook my shoulder in some attempt to cheer me up. It didn't work. "Now you can see what an awesome improv actor I am!"

"Ever the modest one, Gwendolyn." I rolled my eyes and shoved her out of her seat.

"Aly! I summon you to the front of the class!" Sikowitz pointed to the spot next to him in front of the stage.

As Tori and Robbie helped Gwen off the ground and the rest of the class settled down, I awkwardly walked up to stand next to him. "You summoned me?" I sarcastically asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Introduce yourself to the class so they don't accuse you of being sent by the government."

Dear God, I think he's serious.

I sighed, crossing my arms once again. "Half of the people in here already know me, but okay. My name is Aly Oliver, and I'm helping Sikowitz out for the week because I physically harmed two ganks and apparently getting their blood on my hand isn't punishment enough."

Everybody kind of just stared at me and Beck put his head in his hands in a 'God, Aly, you're so inappropriate' sort of way.

Inappropriateness is what I'm here for.

Sikowitz seemed pleased with my response, though. "Delightful. Take the seat in the back and keep it warm for me with your body."

LOL what.

"Um, whatever," I muttered, walking back to take the seat by the door. I'm kind of just glad he at least knows my name now. He's stopped calling me "female Beck clone" at least.

I guess if he's going to be my uncle, he should at least know my name.

Maybe we should stop saying that. If you keep saying something for too long, it usually comes true. When Gwen started middle school, she used to say she was going to be the shortest person in school for the rest of her life.

At five feet of height, she's living proof that you shouldn't jinx yourself like that.

Oh hey, the dude who is most certainly not going to be my uncle is talking. Perhaps I should listen to him.

"André, Gwen, onstage," Sikowitz ordered, pointing to the stage. "Time for another exciting ad libbed act!"

Oh boy, this oughta be good.

Both Gwen and André got on the stage, right as Sikowitz jumped off it. "Now, let's let the class decide what roles they will be playing." He pointed to me. "Aly! What will André be performing as?"

"A teacher?" I suggested. What was I supposed to say? I've never had an improv class before.

Sikowitz groaned, like I had just told him his van had been stolen and then burst into flames. "No! Be more creative!"

Be more normal.

"Somebody else, add to Aly's idea." Sikowitz paced in front of the class.

"André could be a teacher who just divorced his wife and is trying to find new love," Cat suggested. How did she come up with that?

Sikowitz rapidly pointed at the redhead. "There we go! Depth!"

Well, excuse me for not being able to think of random backstories for made up characters on the spot.

"Gwen can play a student who's in love with him," Robbie suggested, taking Cat's hand. I couldn't help but notice it wasn't shoved up a Rex, who was nowhere in sight. That's not like Robbie. I'm not complaining, but still.

Miss Valentine is changing Mister Shapiro for the better.

But still, that's a creepy role for my sister to play. Is anybody else creeped out by that?

Apparently not, because nobody looked appalled, like I probably did.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz clapped his hands and started walking to the back of the room. "Begin!"

I was trying to pay attention to André and Gwen as they began the scene, but Sikowitz crouched down in front of me and his shiny old head got in my way. "Now, here's where you can help."

"I thought I was helping by keeping your seat warm... with my body." Maybe that's why nobody else was disturbed by the thought of André playing a possible pedophile. Because everything about this class is creepy.

"Well, now that it is warm, I need help with something else." He pulled something out of his satchel and tossed it into my lap. "When they're about a minute into their scene, blow this."

"A whistle?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Wouldn't that interrupt their scene?"

"Not if they're dedicated to it," Sikowitz whispered back.

"..." I just shook my head at him as I stood up and snuck to the side of the stage. At least now I could watch the scene, which had been going on for about twenty seconds.

"Nicole, you need to leave," André said as he erased the white board so he could look all teacher-like. "My next class starts in ten minutes. And you'll be late to your next class as well."

"You can't deny that there's something between us," Gwen quietly said, placing her hand on Andre's back, which made him flinch away instantly.

"Miss Black! Do you not realize that I'm your teacher? I could get fired if anyone saw you behaving in such a way towards me!" André huffed, dropping the dry eraser on the ground.

"I'm almost eighteen," Gwen told him as he picked the eraser up. "They can't tell me who I can and can't love anymore. And I love you, Byron."

André adjusted the glasses I hadn't realized he had been wearing. "That's Mr. Landers to you, Nicole." He turned back to the board and started scribbling on it. "You need to leave. Now."

"I know you and your wife just got divorced," Gwen blurted out, stepping toward him. "I know she cheated on you with another man."

"Miss Black, this is not an appropriate subject to be talking about with a student!" André roared turning to give her a death glare. "Leave my classroom immediately!"

I have to admit, André and Gwen are actually pretty good actors. I was sucked into what they were saying, I sort of forgot that there was still a whistle in my mouth.

Gwen looked hurt. And not her usual pouty, big baby hurt look. It was genuine, heart-breaking hurt. It almost looked like she wasn't acting. The hurt look quickly faded and was replaced with one of curiosity... Or maybe lust?

Gwen walked closer to André, so close that they were practically pressed against each other. She removed his glasses, folded them up, and then she did something I wasn't expecting.

She kissed him.

On the lips.

And the whistle was still in my mouth, so instead of gasping, I accidentally blew on it.

Gwen shrieked and pulled away from André, which made her lose her balance and fall off the stage.

Oops.

"Gwen! You broke character!" That was all Sikowitz had to say? What is wrong with this man?

Some dude with curly blonde hair who was sitting in the front row helped Gwen to her feet. "Thanks, Eli," she mumbled. When she turned and saw the whistle in my mouth, she gasped and cried, "Aly! What the beef? You messed up my scene!"

"Why are you looking at me like I'm the crazy one?" I dropped the whistle and pointed at André, who had just gotten off the stage and was handing Robbie his glasses back. Oh, so that's where he got them. "You just kissed An-"

"Drive by acting exercise!" Sikowitz exclaimed, jumping out of the seat I had warmed up for him. "You're all doctors who never finished medical school and you think every small ailment is dire! Go!"

"Is that a mole I see?" Jade cried, grabbing Tori's arm. "You must have melanoma! You have three weeks to live."

"There's a cut on your arm!" Beck cried, pointing to a barely visible scratch on Robbie's arm that didn't even look like he had bled. "Get this man to the ER before he bleeds to death!"

As everybody else continued to ridiculously diagnose each other, I sat on the steps of the stage and stared at them all like they had stared at me at the beginning of class.

I'm literally surrounded by idiots.

/ /

Lunch. A time where there could finally be peace.

Well, except when Tori kills Gwen for macking on her man. But I'll be there to make sure Glitter Tits doesn't lay a grungy hand on my sister. It's what she gets for making out with my brother, one of my best friend's boyfriend, on her second day at Hollywood Arts.

Yeah, I'm still not really over that. That's why I'm the runner up for grudge-holding queen at HA.

Jade's first, if that wasn't obvious.

"So, no suspension, huh?" Gwen asked after we got our food from the Grub Truck. "Yay!"

"Yeah, you already knew that," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I had to see Sean."

Gwen's nose wrinkled. "Gag. Did you throw up all over him?"

"Pfft. I wish. He just said some shit about how he still loved me and he didn't mean what he said."

"Don't go back to him," Gwen quickly said, looking deadly. Mood swing much? "He's a poopy head and he's not good enough for you."

"Duh, I already knew that." I nudged her. "But thanks anyway."

She shrugged. "That's what I'm here for!"

"I thought you were here to serve me hand and foot?" I smirked when she stuck her tongue out at me. But seeing her tongue made me think of her kissing André.

Why would she do that? I thought she was head over heels for David? What the beef, Gwendolyn?

Did I just repeat something Gwen said?

Just being in that classroom made me crazy.

But I gotta ask-

"Gwen, what was up with you and-"

"Guys!" I heard Cat's childish chirp call out to us. "You missed it! Robbie just told us the funniest story!"

"Spoiler alert: it wasn't that funny," Jade grumbled to us as we took our seats.

Robbie made this weird, squeaky offended noise. "How could a story about soy sauce and my Uncle Roy not be funny?"

"Multiple ways," Jade said, smirking in her usual barely there way.

I looked over at André and his glittery girlfriend. They didn't seem different in the least. Tori was holding André's hand and they looked content as could be.

Then I looked over at Beck. I thought he might be mad, since his best friend kissed one of his little sisters. But no! He was just munching on his stupid BLT like everything was hunky dorey.

"I'll listen to your story, Robbie," Gwen sweetly said, smiling at him. Gwen was one of the few people in the world who didn't get annoyed by Robbie. Rex was always what she didn't like about him. But now that he's out of the picture for the day, things are fine and dandy.

Speaking of fine and dandy, why doesn't Gwen look like she feels bad? David's her little schmoopy woopy love muffin and chizz. Gwen feels bad when she steps on ants.

What is wrong with these people?

Robbie smiled at Gwen. "Okay! Well, my Uncle Roy went to this Chinese restaurant in Pasadena-"

"Why is nobody talking about this?" I blurted out, making Robbie and the others stop to look at me.

"About what?" Beck asked. "About you making Gwen fall off the stage?"

I threw one of the cucumber slices from my salad at him. "No! About how André and our sister kissed! Why are you all acting like they didn't?"

"... Because we didn't. Nicole Black and Byron Landers did," André told me like it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "I know! But you and Gwen were playing those characters!"

"Exactly," Cat said, nodding. "They weren't kissing because they like each other, they were kissing because that's what their characters would have done."

Since when is Cat the explainer? Cat's usually the most confused person out of all of us.

"You're the one who wouldn't kiss Beck because you didn't want Robbie thinking you liked him!"

Cat pouted, snuggling into Robbie's arm. "I've matured since then."

Sure, Cat. Suuure.

"It's just acting," Beck said, wrapping an arm around Jade. "It doesn't mean anything." He looked down at Jade, and emphasized his point by repeating. "It doesn't."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She was obviously still peeved about the big Bori kiss too.

But really? These people can just kiss anyone and not feel weird about it?

Ugh.

Actors.


	100. Deja Vu

100th chapter whut whuuuut?

How 'bout you leave us some zesty reviews to celebrate? c:

* * *

**Aly's POV**

Can this rather embarrassing lunch period be over, please?

It's bad enough that I totally freaked out over this apparently petty kiss situation, but now I bet everyone thinks that I know nothing about acting.

I DO.

I took acting last year as a freshman course. It's not that I'm bad or anything it's just acting doesn't interest me as much as dancing does.

"It's so hhhoottt," Glitter Ta-ta's downed half her bottle of Crystal Waters.

Uhm, way to state the obvious much?

"Tori, the last time you said that, you guys were stuck in my brother's boiling hot RV for hours." Gwen giggled.

"Yeah, no thanks to Cat." Rex snorted. Wait, can puppets snort? I guess they can.

WAIT. When did he even get here?

I guess Robbie felt bad for him or something.

"Do you want to go back into the locker?" Robbie threatened, rather forcefully and not sounding like himself.

"…Sorry Rob."

Woah. Rex apologized?

That just proves that Rex is not actually alive, and that it is just Robbie speaking through him.

I hope Gwen notices that too, so she can stop having nightmares.

Don't worry, Gwen. I have them too.

All of a sudden, before I could exchange a confused 'Rex is definitely a puppet' look, my friend Tasha, the real Tasha, started yelling in my ear.

"Is it true you went to the carnival with Cory Edison last Saturday!"

Damnit, she scared the bajeezus out of me.

"Tasha, cool it with the all caps. And yeah, we met there. As friends."

She squealed with joy. Ugh, why are we friends again? "Everyone's talking about it!"

With that, she ran away.

Beck raised an eyebrow at me, but I tried to ignore it. "Everyone's talking about it, eh? Are you sure you two are just friends?"

I threw a cherry tomato at him, but unfortunately, it landed on Gwen's pizza.

Sorry, Gwen.

"Tasha exaggerates all the time. That's the first time someone's asked me today."

Stupid Tasha coming over here and yelling right in front of my brother about boys. Does she not have a brother?

I'm pretty sure she's an only child.

Anyway.

"I'm glad everyone's talking about it."

Cue everyone staring at Gwendolyn.

"What? Don't you think Aly deserves to be happy again with a boyfriend?" She asked, rolling the baby tomato off her pizza and nibbling at the crust.

Andre's hand slid behind Tori's shoulders and I could see a gleam of love twinkle in her eye.

Okay that's seriously the weirdest thing I've said all day.

"Of course we want Als to be happy. It's juss'…don't you think it's a little early to have another boyfriend?" Ew, Andre, no one asked you.

Go…go kiss Gwen again or something.

OH WAIT. It's just acting.

Blah.

And why are they all talking like I'm not sitting right here?

Breaking the awkward-ness, Cat smiled brightly. "Maybe they were just method acting!" And place her signature giggle right...

Here.

I was staring off into space thinking about what Tasha had said. Everyone's talking about it? What a gossip queen.

Eh, word spread faster than Olivia Jackson's legs.

Glitter Tits was suddenly eyeing me and then looked around at everyone else. "Oh. Guys, I don't think Aly gets it. Method acting is-"

"I know what Method Acting is!"

I'm leaving.

I stormed off and yet no one called me back to the table. I threw my salad away and took a swig off my water, in an attempt to cool off.

It was rather hot.

I grinned, as something mischievous brewing in my mind. I have some…suggestions for our dance instructor.

I don't know so much about acting, sure, but none of them know that much about the fine theatrics of dance.

Watch out Hollywood Arts, Allison Oliver is about to get dancily promiscuous.

/

The last few classes of the day passed by quickly.

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Ah, dance. Sanctuary, sweet sanctuary.

Gwen didn't talk to me last period and I don't blame her.

I was ready to bite anyone's head off with the mood I was in.

Sure I did say goodbye to them before they left the school at the end of the day, but it wasn't very heartfelt.

And I hate doing that because I'd feel awful if they like, died in a car crash and I never got to say goodbye.

Oh hey there dance instructor brining me out of my thoughts. "Alright class, today we've got a new comer trying out for our dance crew. I'd like to introduce to you, Cory Edison."

You've got to be kidding me. I mean, at Skybucks he was talking about dancers and all that, but I didn't know he was like, a dancer.

That's way too freaky.

Oh god are we perfect for each other or what?

Allison. Bad girl.

Do you not remember what Sean told you this morning? He apparently still loves you.

So? It's not like I'm planning on taking him back. I just keep replaying Jar Of Hearts in my head and that pretty much describes my thoughts about him.

Yeah, but, you just said Cory and you are perfect for each other. Did you not say that same thing when you were in love with Sean?

Whoa, dude, I need to stop having conversations with myself. It's worse than talking in third person, like Gwen.

Our instructor patted Cory's shoulder and pointed at me. "Aly, you'll be Cory's partner for stretching. After that, he'll do whatever it is he wants to do to try out and show us some of his moves."

Yeah, of course I get to be his partner.

Now, you may be wondering, 'Partner for stretching, why do you need a partner?'. Well, young pupils, in our dance alliance, crew, thing whatever you want to call it, my teacher tries to make stretching more social, which I personally think it weird. So like, if we were stretching our legs, you put your one leg on the other persons shoulder and etcetera. If you're a girl anyway…boys normally do other stretches and just grab the girls shoulders for balance

In other words, I get to put my leg on Cory Edison's shoulder.

"And remember, tomorrow morning is our assembly of the month. So in the event that Mr. Edison joins us, we need to make sure he is in top condition." Our instructor nodded towards me.

Cory smiled at me and I tried to smile back without making eye contact.

Instead I grabbed his hand and hoisted my leg onto his shoulder.

Thank god I'm wearing sweatpants.

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

"Do you think Aly is mad at me?" I asked my brother, throwing my bag onto the couch and taking a seat.

Beck sat next to me and raised an eyebrow. "Why would she be mad at you, Gwenny?"

I frowned. "Because if I wouldn't have kissed Andre than she wouldn't have freaked out at lunch and Tori wouldn't have tried and explained what method acting was and Aly wouldn't have stormed off."

That was a ramble, but I guess it's better than bottling it up and exploding later on in life.

Or rather, later on today and then have her lunge at my throat for kissing one of our closest guy friends.

It was seriously just acting, guys. I don't like Andre like that.

As you can see by his comment about Cory, he's like a brother to us.

And dating your brother would be just creepy.

Well, unless you live in like, the seventeen hundreds when cousins married cousins and siblings married siblings.

We learned about that in social studies last year.

I found it just as strange then as I do now.

My brother snapped his fingers to bring me back into reality and removed a stand of my bangs out of my eye.

Thanks, that was hurting me.

"Gwen, she's not mad. You know how she gets when people accuse of her not knowing about a subject. Even if she doesn't actually know anything about it."

That's true.

When we were just entering middle school, some girl at our bus stop was talking about flowers or something because her mom was a herbologist and then told Aly she probably didn't know anything about stuff like that.

Coincidentally, our mother took us to a flower arranging class the week prior and Aly totally pwned her.

And then tripped her, making the other girl fall into a puddle.

I laughed hardily.

I would have responded to Beck, but we both heard the front door open, suggesting either Aunt Lea or Aly was home.

"Hola? Como es stas, porfavor?"

Definitley my sister.

Speaking proper Spanish speaking is not her strong point.

And she already made her way to the living and gave us both a cheery smile.

Beck turned his attention away from the TV and chuckled. "Someone's in a better mood."

Allison rolled her eyes and leaned against the living room entrance frame. "Dance always puts me in a good mood. Especially when we get new kids. Kids whose names begin with a Cory and end in Edison."

No chizzin' way. Oh em gee.

But wait, can't say anything sister and girly like here. I have to make sure she's not mad anymore.

Not that I know for sure if she was mad in the first place.

I got off the couch and stepped a little closer to her with timid steps. "Sooo…you're not mad?"

"Not at all." The smile never left her face. That's not a normal Aly smile. But it's not fake.

It's good all the same. At least I know my own sister isn't mad at me for some stupid reason.

"I just, uh, need to go practice dancing for tomorrows assemble. So...I'll see you in the morning."

Aly kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. She then went over and placed a kiss on Beck's cheek as well.

Well okay then. Everything is good now.

Excellent.

When both Beck and I were sure she had left the room, we exchanged a look.

A look we normally, but thankfully very rarely, exchange.

A look that said 'what is she up to?'

But it's nothing. Right?

You know something I don't know, don't you.

/

Aly had to go in extra early to get ready for the assemble so Beck, Jade and I rode alone in the car. It was nice, what without my sisters bad mood grumbles and mumbles.

Not wanting to be late, we three quickly headed towards the large room strictly reserved for dance performances, on the end of the school, opposite the Black Box Theatre.

We all sat down, and after a quick announcement from Principal Ikner, the music started pumping through the auditorium.

I recognized it as the hit song, California Girls, by Aly's favorite artist, Katy Perry.

Then the dance troupe came out and oh my bieber.

Aly was in...shorts as short as can be and her skimpiest bikini top.

And dancing like a...

What is she doing? What's she trying to prove? That she can be sexy?

Because seriously, she flaunts that whenever she can.

Beck is seriously going to kill her. Just look at his face!

Oh right. You can't...

Let me paint a picture for you. It's full of brotherly, overprotective, rage. This is weird.

I've seen Aly prance around in her bikini before, but only when we were washing my dad's car. Not in front of the entire population of Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School.

After Katy Perry's voice was done blaring out of the speakers, there was a large rouse of applause.

Mostly boys.

And of course our gang had to clap. I'm her sister, I'm not going to let her catch me not clapping during one of her performances.

She'd have my head.

All eight of us met her at the auditorium doors and happy looks were not spread across our mugs.

Beck gave her a stern look and she looked at me helplessly. "What. Was. That?"

"A dance routine to the amazing Katy Perry's California Girls? We were representing California, as per the song says." Aly answered, crossing her arms.

He scoffed. "Uh, no. That was you, dancing around all…sexually in your bikini top and short shorts."

"No. That was a dancer dancing her assigned routine." My sister smirked like…like she planned this.

Andre stepped in front of Beck a little and raised his dark eyebrow. "But you were the dancer."

"Exactly. I wasn't dancing that way because I wanted to. I was dancing that way because that's what the song called for. That's what a real dancer would have done."

Déjà vu.

I totally feel like we had this conversation like, yesterday.

"It's just dancing." She finished grabbing her Adidas bag and pushed open the double doors.

Seriously? These people can dance like, uhm, well, strippers and not feel weird about it?

Ugh.

Dancers.


	101. How Haberdashery Indeed

**Aly's POV**

"I've gotta admit, Als, you totally pwned us."

That was the whole point of that dance routine, young Gwendolyn.

But I do appreciate the praise.

It was almost fourth period, so my vertically challenged sister and I were heading to the improv class I am being forced to help with.

And by help, I mean throw things in people's face while they're trying to act and doing things with coconuts.

Well, I haven't done anything with coconuts yet, but it's only the second day. I can guarantee you that I'll be sick of coconuts by the end of the week.

"Think Beck's still wazzed off?" Gwen asked, sniffling a little. Ugh, she's been doing that all morning.

"Beck gets wazzed off if one of us even looks at a guy. I danced in my bikini in front of every guy at this school. You do the math." I rolled my eyes.

I swear, Beckett Oliver is going to be the death of me. Or at least the death of my love life.

But Allison Oliver has never been one to let her older brother tell her what to do. Especially when it involves sexy boys.

We walked into the class right as the bell rang, and Beck was thankfully too busy talking to Jade to notice either of us behind him. But then crazy old Sikowitz had to draw attention to me by shouting, "Aly! Thank goodness you're here!"

I'm used to having people worship me when I walk into a room, but I don't appreciate them doing so when I'm trying to avoid my brother.

Meh, I guess I can't avoid him forever.

Considering I eat lunch with him and live with him and all.

"Yeah yeah, what do you need me to do, Sikowitz? Throw a chair at someone?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"No. I don't think you'll be ready for that until Thursday." How can he say this stuff with a straight face? Is he not aware that his teaching methods and general ways of life are not average?

"Um, okay." I managed to avoid looking at Beck as I walked up to Sikowitz. "So what am I doing, then?"

He gestured to a few burlap sacks in the corner of the room. "I need you to take these bags of coconuts to the teacher's lounge and sort them into two piles."

"Whatever. How do you want me to sort them?"

"... What do you mean?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, how am I supposed to sort them? Should one pile be big coconuts and one be small ones? Or am I organizing them by, uh, the fuzzy ones and the... less fuzzy ones?"

Sikowitz shrugged and mumbled, "You know... Just sort them."

I'm not going to question him. There's no damn point in it.

"Ugh, why are these so heavy?" One of these bags weighs as much as a sack of hammers, and there are three bags. Oh, and the teachers lounge is halfway across the school. "It'll take all period for me just to carry these things..."

"I can help her carry those, if that's alright, Sikowitz."

Guess who said that.

I'll give you a hint. It's someone who wants me to stay a fully clothed virgin for the rest of my life.

You can guess who I'm talking about.

"Ah, how haberdashery of you, Beck!" Sikowitz exclaimed as Beck stood up and grabbed one of the bags.

Beck raised an Aladdin-like eyebrow. "Uh, do you know what haberdashery means?"

Sikowitz shook his head as he hopped on stage. "No, I don't not. But it's big and fancy-sounding, so I shall use it as I please!"

How could he not know that a haberdashery is a men's retail store that sells men's accessories such as wallets, belts, buttons and zippers?

Wait. How the hell do _I_ know that?

That's not the key issue here, Aly. Your brother's trying to get you alone so he can talk your ear off about modesty and how you were shaking your bon-bons for every boy in school.

Even though his other sister kissed one of our closest friends and he shrugged it off because it was 'just acting.'

Well, I was just dancing.

So take that.

I've already told him that, but I'm pretty sure he ignored me. He was too busy being all overprotective and annoying to listen.

Even though it would be relatively exciting to go where no other student has gone before, I'm totally not looking forward to this trip to the teachers lounge.

"I'll help them with the third bag!" Gwen cried, scurrying over to grab the remaining bag. Surely by 'help with the third bag' she meant 'keep Beckett from being Beckett.'

Oh Gwen, you're a frigging angel. No wonder you never get in trouble.

Since Gwen has, like, zero upper body strength and the bag was almost as big as she was, she had some difficulty at first. It didn't help that after the first time she managed to hold it, she sneezed and dropped the bag. But she somehow managed to get a grip on the bag again and followed Beck and I through the door.

It was silent for the first twenty seconds, except for the occasional cough and sniffle from Gwendolyn. I sure didn't want to talk, especially since I could feel Beck boring a hole in the back of my head with his critical glance.

Gwen, of course, just had to say something and interrupt the peaceful silence. "So, um, today in art class-"

"Yeah, cool story," Beck interrupted, clearly not caring what she had to say.

"Um, that wasn't really a story. It was just the introduction to the-"

"Allison, what the hell were you thinking?" Beck demanded, yes I said demanded, as he caught up with me so he could give me a look.

"Beck, are you still hung up with the dance routine we did at the assembly?" I scoffed. "It was just dancing. It didn't mean anything. Something you actors and your onstage kisses can relate to."

"It's different."

I rolled my eyes. "What is that, your catch phrase?"

Okay, he's just starting to piss me off now. And he's about to get a fistful of-

"Oh hey, look, we're here!" Gwen nervously squeaked, jumping between us and practically dropping her bag of surprisingly heavy fruit on my feet as she flung the door to the teachers lounge open.

Seriously, how could a fruit that's practically hollow weigh so much?

Gwen kicked her bag into the room and Beck and I placed our bags next to it. "Well, you're welcome! Cmon, Beck, let's go back before they run out of improv!"

Gwen makes even less sense when she's trying to keep people from fighting.

But hey, she dragged Beck off before he could say anything else about my scantily clad dance, so I'm not gonna insult her. Much.

Now, to sort these coconuts. Even though I was never specified on how to sort them.

I'll just make two even piles. Or sort of even.

I was right. I haven't even touched these coconuts yet and I'm already sick of them.

/

"Quit sniffling."

"I don't sniffle because I enjoy it, Aly."

"Well quit it anyway."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me as Festus handed us our lunches. "I can't help it that I have allergies."

"Your allergies never act up this time of year," I told her as we began walking to our tables. "And it's not even allergy season."

"Maybe the pollen count is high today, I dunno..." She made a weird face and let out a lightning fast sneeze.

"Ew, don't sneeze on my food!" I cried, making the most disgusted face I could manage as I held my salad container away from her and her sneezing face.

Gwen glared at me as she sniffled again. "It's not like you can catch my allergies, Allison."

As we sat down at the last two seats at our usual table, I shook my head. "I don't know, Gwenny. It seems like more than allergies."

"What's up?" André asked as Glitter Ta-tas took his soda from him so she could steal a sip.

"Gwen's sick," I matter of factly said as I opened my salad up.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me. How mature. "Shut your face and eat your salad."

"How am I supposed to eat my salad if I shut my face?" I asked with a smirk.

"... You've got me there."

Chalk one up for Aly. Again.

"But I'm not sick. It's just allergies," Gwen stuffily mumbled as she bit into her club wrap.

"Your allergies never get this bad, though," Beck said, reaching out to put his hand on her forehead. "And you do feel kind of hot..."

"Yeah, because my siblings keep embarrassing me!" Gwen did something that sounded like a cough and a laugh had a baby and removed Beck's hand from her face.

I'm not glad that my sister could possibly be sick, of course, but I am kind of glad that Beck is now too busy feeling Gwen's face to give me the third degree for my choice of clothing for the dance routine.

Thank you, Gwendolyn's pitifully weak immune system.

"My brother gets really bad allergies," Cat said as Beck and Gwen went back to eating. "He rubs honey on his chest when he does."

"Does it help his allergies any?" Tori asked.

"Oh, he doesn't do it to help his allergies." Cat giggled her childish giggle.

"... But then why does he-"

Glitter Boobies was interrupted when Gwen let out a hacking cough, which she thankfully covered with the crook of her elbow.

"Ugh, seriously, go to the nurse's office or something, kid," Jade snapped, pulling her enchilada away from range of her covered coughs. "Because if you get me sick, I'm going to have to kill you and then Beck's going to get mad at me."

Aww, Jade is so caring and sensitive.

"If it will get you crazy crabs off my back, then I'll go to the nurse's office after I finish my wrap." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Overreact much?"

"Underreact much?" I mocked. "Even if you aren't sick, you should at least take something to stop your allergies from making you cough like an eighty year old hobo."

Gwen pouted, then took another bite of her wrap. "Like what?"

I shrugged, popping a cherry tomato in my mouth. "Like benadryl or something."

Before I could say anything else, Beck said, "Don't even suggest that. Don't you remember how she gets when she takes benadryl?"

Oh yeah. It sort of has a nasty side effect when Gwenny takes it. It makes her beyond grouchy, and after a few hours, it makes her mega drowsy, which makes her even grouchier.

"How does she get?" Robbie asked, once again Rex-free. Still not complaining about that.

"She goes insane," Jade bluntly said, sipping her usual coffee.

"That's kind of an exaggeration," Gwen mumbled, pouting.

"Yeah, not really." I smirked, ignoring the glare she sent me as I continued munching on my salad.

It's not. The last time she took it, she got so psycho, she threw an unopened can of Peppy Cola at Beck. And it hit him in a place guys do not want to be hit.

So yeah. No benadryl for sick little Gwendolyn.

/

Math class. Woo hoo.

And I'm actually not being sarcastic.

Not completely.

I mean, I do get to see Cory, but seeing Cory reminds me of my failed relationship with Sean and then I just want to vomit.

Dance is going to be a lot more complicated now.

We got to work on another one of Matica's stupid worksheets while our uber awesome teacher went to the teacher's lounge to make out with Ms. Hale. But I guess they'll have to move two piles of coconuts off the table before they can sprawl out on it.

You're welcome, you two.

"You did a great job this morning, Als," Cory said while the rest of the class did anything but the worksheet. "You totally outshone the others."

Must resist urge to attack him. With my lips.

"Thanks." I gave him a tiny smile. I'm kind of glad things aren't completely weird between us anymore. Even though he's flirtily complimenting me. But he's not leaning towards me or trying to kiss my face up again. He's at least good at keeping personal space.

We didn't really talk much after that, but we did help each other with the worksheet.

Well, I helped him. Because he absolutely sucks at math.

Not much else to say about that.

Unfortunately.

/

Dramatic Acting class wasn't much more eventful than Geometry. Gwen snuck in late and handed Ms. Hale a note. I guess she had finally gone to the clinic.

She sat next to me, but she didn't greet me. That's not like her.

"Gwen?" I whispered, poking her with the end of my pen. "Gwenners? What's up? You look like a bee flew up your skirt."

"Stop poking me!" Gwen irritably whispered, snatching the pen and throwing it back at me.

Sheesh. Somebody needs to flip the witch switch back to off.

I used witch instead of another word that rhymes with it because she's my sister.

I gave her a look, but ultimately went back to looking at Ms. Hale. I could interrogate my sister about what's up with her attitude later.

Hale's lipstick is smudged and, um, her top is kind of on backwards.

She and Matica aren't even trying to not be obvious anymore.

/

It's finally the end of the day. Now to see why Gwendolyn is being such a grump.

But I think I already know why.

"Hey, Groucho," I greeted, stopping by Gwen's locker.

Gwen glared at me before pulling her backpack out of her locker and slamming it. "Do not push me, Allison. I'm not in the mood."

Obviously.

Before I could ask her anything about her change of attitude, Beck and Jade walked up, holding hands. "Hey, you guys ready to go?" Beck asked.

Gwen looked down at their intertwined fingers, then back up with them. "Why are you two flaunting your relationship in front of us?"

Beck looked confused and Jade raised a perpetually angry looking eyebrow. "What the chizz are you talking about?"

"What, just because David had a doctors appointment today, you have to go and make me feel all worthless because I don't have his hand to hold?" she snapped, her grip tightening around the strap of her backpack. "Not to mention Aly, who doesn't even have a boyfriend at all! You two are so freaking insensitive!"

Thanks for reminding me, Gwendolyn.

Jade's eyebrow rose even more and Beck let go of Jade's hand so he could rub his forehead. "You took some benadryl, didn't you?"

Gwen's eyebrows scrunched even tighter together. "What's it to you, punk?"

This is going to be an interesting evening.


	102. Peach Cravings

**Gwen's POV**

"This car smells like Beck's feet." I moaned, clutching my head with my finger tips.

My head feels like it's going to explode.

The benadryl had only helped my sniffles go away and my nose wasn't as stuffed. But my head sure was.

Beck peered at me through the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Shut up."

A quiet rumble of chuckles rolled through the car and I lightly, well okay it was sort of hard, kicked my sister in the shin.

They all take joy in my not feeling so well ness.

Poop on them.

The car arrived at Jade's house, and I was sort of surprised we were dropping her off.

Her and Beck made out for a good three minutes until Jade's mother called her name from the front door.

Such a loud call it was too.

Jade closed her eyes and tok a deep breath, ignoring her mother. "I can't believe I'm going home to that. I just don't want to get sick." She smirked towards me.

No one wants to be by poor sick Gwendolyn.

All by myself, don't want to be, all by myself.

Well, I'm not by myself just yet. It's still a good song.

The car began driving again, so I'm assuming Jade left. I wouldn't know because the moment I started singing in this inner dialogue, I leaned my face into my elbow and tried to block out every noise that was hurting my head.

I hate being sick almost as much as I hate being as grumpy as Aly in the early morning.

The grumpy bit will pass soon, once the allergy medicine wears off.

Then I can go to sleep and wake up feeling peachy keen.

Speaking of peaches.

"Do we have any peaches in the house?" I asked, lifting my head up to see that we were in our driveway.

My brother makes good time when he drives.

Aly raised her eyebrow at me, which for some reason annoyed me a lot, "Uh. I think?"

Ugh. 'I think' better mean yes.

I don't know why, but whenever I'm sick I crave peaches.

And peaches are what I must consume at this moment in time.

Om nom nom.

I quickly opened the car door hoping to run into the house, but unfortunately had to take it slow, as I was very dizzy.

I hate feeling dizzy.

I don't know how or why my sister loves it so much, but it makes me feel like I'm going to fall down any minute.

Like when Beck used to twist the swings around for Aly and I when we were younger and let them go so they'd spin really fast in a circle, I used to get so dizzy that I'd feel like I was going to throw up.

That's what I feel like know.

Of course, Aly would jump off the swing and spin around herself some more until she did fall down.

My sister is a creep.

I wonder if she thinks the same things about me…

"Gwen, do you want some help?" Aly grabbed my arm, attempting to help me walk better.

I slapped her hand away and scoffed. "Don't touch me! I can do it myself!"

She gave me a death glare and looked at Beck. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and suddenly a smile spread across her face.

Slowly, my brother walked in front of my and pushed me backwards. "Beckett? What the chizz?"

I didn't hit the ground thankfully. Instead Aly had taken hold of my arms, as Beck took hold of my legs.

And this is how they carried me inside and plopped me on the floor.

"I hate both of you."

They just shrugged.

They. Just. Shrugged.

Please let this medicine wear off soon, because I really would like the urge to scream at them go away.

/

"Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver, I'm going to kill you!"

Isn't that just my luck? I had finally stopped being a big grouch towards and now for some reason, my sister is screaming violent things at me.

I put my bowl of half eaten chicken noodle soup on the side table and sat up straighter to get a good look at my sister.

"I'm sorry! I'll put your Jersey Shore DVD back in your room!"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "That's not what I was talking about. But you have my J Shore DVD?"

I grinned sheepishly. "No?"

"You're not even allowed to watch Jersey Shore!" She yelled lunging towards me.

Why is my sister on top of me? I'm sick. She'll get my germs.

Ouch! She's hurting me.

Oh hey, there's Beckett pulling her off of me. "Allison! What's your issue?" He placed her on the chair and she immediately got up and narrowed her eyes.

"I was upstairs singing Amy Winehouse when I felt a tickle in the back of my throat. A tickle of sickness. I wonder who got me sick. GWENDOLYN." Aly was about to throw herself at me again, but Beck grabbed her waist and stopped her.

"That's no reason to kill your little sister." So true. "-Maybe you were just singing from your throat."

Aly spun around through his grip. "I'm not retarded, Beckett. I don't sing from my throat." My brother threw his hands up in defense and Aly walked around the room for a few moments.

Wait. If you don't sing from your throat…where do you sing from?

I really don't want to seem like an idiot at this point in time, so I'm gonna stay quiet.

Finally, my older sister let out a big sigh and turned back to me. "For your sake, I hope this is just a miniscule feeling in the back of my throat."

I think Aly just channeled some inner Jadelyn in that sentence, er, threat.

I pulled the blankets up further and stared at Beck. "Why aren't I allowed to watch Jersey Shore?"

Beck chuckled, "It's, uhm, too mature for you." He coughed out.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that because they smush a lot in it, and he doesn't want you your young mind to be scarred by that." Aly explained, smirking at Beck.

'Smush.' What is 'smush'?

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "So what's 'smush'?"

At this point, Beck was nearly choking on his Wahoo Punch.

Allison stood up and rolled her eyes. "It's another word for-"

"Aly!" He interrupted her, shooting her a look that said 'keep your mouth closed.'

"What? She watches Glee! Haven't you ever seen the Madonna episode? They freakin' have a musical Madonna montage while they're about to-"

OH. "I GET IT!"

Both my brother and sister looked at me and Aly started laughing. "Told you she's not a complete idiot."

…

Thanks, Als. That's really nice.

/

So, it's a new day.

I still don't feel well.

My morning went something like this.

I woke up; late. Aly and Beck were just walking out the door when I stumbled down the stairs.

Before they could say anything, Aunt Lea urged them to go and told me that I would be staying with her at home.

Apparently, I woke up in the middle of the night and made Aly take my temperature. It was a whopping one hundred and one point eight!

That's almost one oh two.

Almost.

So then after I laid back down on the couch, Lea made me some hot cereal and gave me some liquid day quill. I hate liquid medicine.

Then I watched some old episodes of glee, but amazingly enough, they got boring, so for the last two hours I've been watching Spongebob on Netflix and hacking up a lung.

I sort of wish I was in school.

And sort of not.

It turns out, David is sick too.

He texted me this morning asking if I was going to school, I replied obviously with no and he told me that he had been up all night coughing and had a temperature.

Hurray for being sick together.

This episode of Songebob confuses me. Has Sandy always been a squirrel?

This may be the medicine talking. Ugh. I told you I hate liquid medicine.

Benadryl makes me grumpy, and liquid medicine makes me like, mind trip.

I need to go back to sleep.

I think I'll do that.

/ /

**Aly's POV**

Dear Readers, I'm going to kill my little sister Gwendolyn Joyce, love Aly.

Oh. Why am I going to kill her, you ask?

She got me sick.

I'm not even joking you, I'm sick.

Like, I know I'm always dramatic and say I'm dying when I have a headache. But this is different.

I was so thankful that all Sikowitz had me do was go down to the copy room and make a bunch of copies for his new one act play. He took Cat's advice for once, though.

The one act play is about an inappropriate giraffe who learns to love. And be appropriate, I'm hoping.

Wait, how are giraffes even inappropriate to begin with?

The warning bell rang and I remembered that it's lunchtime. If I even smell anything greasy, I'm going to hurl.

I awkwardly sat down at the lunch table and I could feel everyone staring at me.

Beck rubbed my back a little, "Als? You okay?"

I lifted my knees to my chest, "You know that stuff Sinjin that's all chewed up and on his locker?" I asked.

Andre looked at Tori and then back at me, "Yeah?"

"What that looks like, is what I feel like." I leaned my head in between my knees.

Cat whimpered. "Aw. Did you go to the nurse?"

I lifted my head up in anger, "Yeah. And no one at my house decided to pick up the phone."

Stupid Gwendolyn is probably sleeping. Lucky.

It's fine, though, really.

She'll get to sleep a lot more when I KILL HER.

"Can't you take me home?" I asked Beck.

He shrugged and felt my forehead. "You do feel as warm as Gwen felt yesterday, after lunch we'll go, okay?"

I nodded, hesitantly opened my water bottle and sipping a little. Sweet water. The only thing that doesn't make my stomach feel like it's going to-

Well.

That.

I grabbed Rex from a very shocked and disgusted Robbie who was busy trying to clean throw up off his pants and wiped my mouth on the puppet's smaller scale jew fro.

When the taste of throw up was free from my lips I leaned my head on my brother's shoulder. "Take me home now, please."

"Yeah, let's go."

After getting in the car and buckling my seat belt, I adjusted the seat as far back as I could, attempting to lie down.

"You sure you're not gonna throw up again?" I could just hear the smirk he was forming with his mouth in his voice.

I turned towards the window. "Shut up. I'm mortified and I feel like chiz."

My brother patted my knee comfortingly. "The others are coming over to work on a project, would you rather us do it in the house or the RV?"

I coughed, and sadly had to adjust the seat back up to stop myself. "It doesn't matter. Aunt Lea probably already stuffed Gwen with enough medication that she's not contagious anymore, and she'll probably do the same to me when I get in."

"Alright. Just try not to die." Beck dropped me off at the front door, but couldn't come in because he had to get before class started up again

Good.

I can kill Gwen in peace.

It seemed as though Aunt Lea wasn't even home. Her car wasn't in the driveway and- oh, there's a note.

"Dear Gwen, if you wake up before I get back, I went to the store to get some more medicine for both you and your sister. It seems as though she'll be joining you on the rest of your sick day." I read out loud.

I looked around and began walking towards the living room.

There she was, looking ever so sickly, sleeping on the couch.

Aw, now I can smother her with a very lovely décor pillow.

"…Gwen? Are you awake?" I whispered.

Her hand rose slowly as she rubbed her eyes. "I am now," She said in a groggy voice.

That's when I lunged myself at her for the second and a half time in two days.

Gwen screamed as I hit her in the face with the pillow I promised I'd use. "What are you doing home, Allison!" She asked between blows.

I stopped for a minute, feeling a head rush coming on. I should sit down.

I'll kill her when I'm not dying.

"I'm sick. I threw up on Robbie and wiped my face on Rex's hair. Now I'm here." End of story.

Gwen's eyes widened and I could tell she bit back laughter. "Look. I'm really sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine. Aunt Lea left a note saying she was going to get some more meds."

Grabbing the remote, I settled back into the big comfy chair and sighed.

Being home sick sucks. For real.

The expectations are highly over exaggerated. All you do is sleep and cough and throw up.

And try not to die.


	103. Loopier Than a Loopy Loop

**Aly's POV**

Right before Aunt Lea left to cover a friend's shift at work, she made sure Gwendolyn the germ spreader and I were officially loaded up with every cold and/or flu medication in the known universe.

Let the loopiness begin.

Oh, don't you know? When Allison is sick and takes multiple meds, it makes her loopy.

Not just a little loopy. I'm talking, like, Cat level loopy.

Hehehe. That's a fun word. Loopy.

Loopy. Looooooopy. Loopy loopy loopy.

Loopy.

...

Now it's kind of lost its meaning.

Oh hey, I hear a car outside. It must be Beckers.

Hehehe.

That rhymes with checkers.

Oh, thinking that must have taken longer than I thought, because Beck is now leaning on the doorway of my room.

Time really does fly. Hehehe.

I'm gonna be giggling a lot. Even in my internal dialogue.

So please get used to it.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Beck asked, walking in to stand next to my bed, where I was hanging off the side, upside down.

"All the blood is rushing to my head," I told him with a huge, childish smile. It actually felt really good. Probably because it made me kind of dizzy and you guys know how I like being dizzy.

"Somebody's taken their medicine," Beck said with a smirk, crouching down. "How about you stop doing that so you don't pass out?"

He pulled me upright and I spun around so I was facing him again. "Are the others here yet? I wanna say hiiiiiii!"

Beck let out an amused laugh, because seeing me like this probably was an interesting sight. If I wasn't so loopy right now I'd be mad at him for laughing at me, but since I am indeed loopy right now, I just laughed along. "Uh, no, they'll be here soon though. But you and Gwen should probably stay upstairs, so you don't get anybody else sick..."

"I bet you mostly mean Jaaaade, because yooooou loooooooove heeeeer!" I giggled for what felt like the thousandth time and Beck kind of smiled back at me.

"Yeah, and there's the fact that she would kill you two after she got better." Before he stood up, he ruffled my hair and for once, I actually liked it.

I heard a pitiful, Gwen-like voice whine, "Beeeeeeeeeck! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeck!"

Beck sighed. "Something tells me I should check on Gwen."

Oh look, I'm laughing again. "You're funny, Beck."

"Everything's funnier to you when you're all hopped up on cold medicine." Beck smirked a little bit and after hearing a third "Beeeeeeeeeck!" he walked into Gwen's room.

Aww, now I'm alone again. That makes me sad.

And being sad doesn't make me happy.

But have no fear, Beck Oliver is back to keep me company! And look, he's carrying a blanket lump that I can only assume is my little sister. Hurray!

"She wants to be in here," Beck told me, jerking his head down at the Gwen lump. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Put her down right here!" I patted the end of the bed and Beck gently laid her down there. She curled up into an even tighter ball and mumbled to herself before she let out a little snore. I guess she fell asleep.

Oh well. At least it's better than being alone.

"I'll get her manatee and lobster, since I'm sure she'll ask for at least one of those sooner or later," Beck said, walking out of the room again.

Best big brother ever say whaaa?

I totally don't tell him that enough. I might as well do that now, while I'm all loop loop loopy.

That's still a lot of fun to say.

When he came back with Walter and Lorenzo, he tossed them at Gwen and she didn't even flinch when they hit her. I guess she really was sleeping.

"We'll be downstairs working on that project in the living room," Beck told us, well mostly me, since Gwen was still sleeping. "Just text me if you need anything."

I nodded, pulling my PearPhone out of the waistband of my sweatpants. "Okay, thanks. You're the best big brother in the history of ever, you know that?" I let out another giggle.

"The thought of that being possible has crossed my mind once or twice." He smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead before walking out of my room again.

Hey, Gwen's mumbling again. And I think she's saying actual words this time. She must be sleep talking again. Gwen said enough weird stuff while sleep talking when she wasn't high on medicine. This oughta be good. Especially since things are like ten times funnier to me now.

"Robbie, stop eating my algebra homework," Gwen mumbled through her comforter cocoon. "I need to get it to my teacher or I'll fail Latin."

Hollywood Arts doesn't even offer a Latin class. And it most certainly wouldn't have anything to do with algebra if we did.

Gwen's silly.

Oh, there's another fun word. Siiiillllllyyyy.

Hehehe.

Oooh, I hear people entering the house! The gang must be here! Hurray!

But I'm stuck up here.

Phooey.

I can totally get up later and say hello to everyone. I'm probably not contagious anymore. It'll be fine.

But before I see other people, I should probably de-snot myself. I don't want to gross anyone out.

Aww, I'm out of tissues. I guess I should text Beck to fetch me some more.

After said text was sent, I looked back at my lump of a sister. She shouldn't cover her face for such a long period of time. She already can't breathe out of her nose. What if she doesn't get enough oxygen and dies?

That would be a tough one to explain to the folks when they finally come back.

You know, if they actually cared.

Ugh, I don't wanna think about my icky parents. I want tissues.

And look at that, Beck was standing in the doorway again. "You texted?"

Wait, he's empty handed. "Where are my tissues?"

Beck raised an eyebrow and looked down at his phone. "You didn't ask for tissues. All you texted me was 'asdfghjkl'..."

Oh. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was typing.

Of course, I had to look back at my text history to find out what the heck he said. 'Cause when he read that out loud, it sounded all awkward and jumbled. Or like he was gargling.

"Oh. Well, I meant to ask for tissues."

Then I burst out into giggles again because goshdarnit, everything is just toooo funny today!

Beck shook his head and walked out, hopefully to get more tissues.

My giggles were apparently loud enough to wake up my sister, who had been quietly mumbling something about smoked salmon. She popped up, her blanket still wrapped around her, but at least her head was poking out now so she could get some fresh air.

"Well, hello there, sleeping beauty," I greeted with, you guessed it, a giggle.

"Shuuut uuuup," Gwen whined, grabbing Lorenzo and Walter and hugging them both.

Have I mentioned Gwen gets kind of mood swingy when she gets sick? One second, she's whining and the next she's as giggly as I am right now.

And look, she's already out of her whining phase and into the giggly phase. I can kind of tell, since she's currently giggling and all.

"Look who decided to wake up," Beck said, stepping back into the room with two boxes of tissues. He sat them down on my bed and looked between both of us. "I'm going back downstairs, okay? If you need anything, text me. And when you do text me, actually TELL me what you want." He looked at me when he said that, and that would usually annoy me, but nothing is annoying me tonight.

Maybe I should get sick more often.

... Nah. It so wouldn't be worth it.

About five seconds after Beck was gone, I blew my nose and stumbled out of bed.

"Gwenny, come with me to say hi to everyone!"

"Noooooo!" Gwen buried her face into Lorenzo's soft body and flopped back onto the bed.

Okay, we're back to the whining. She's even whinier than usual when she's sick.

Fine, I'll go by myself.

More attention for me.

I wandered down the hall and down the stairs, and I finally saw everyone sitting around in the living room. Robbie, Cat, Beck and Jade were on the couch and Tori and André were all snuggled up on the love-seat.

Aww. I wish I had a cute boy to snuggle.

Phooey on her for having a boyfriend when I don't.

Why do I keep saying phooey?

Oh yeah. Because I'm Cat level loopy. Maybe even loopier.

Dude, that is still so much fun to say.

"Helllllooooooo," I drawled out, giggling as I walked into the living room and leaned on the back of the couch.

Beck twisted around to look at me. "Uh, hey Allison. I told you you could just text me if you wanted something."

"But I wanted to say hello to our guests, and I can't let you do that for me!" I giggled, big shocker there, and waved at everyone. "Hiiiiiii!"

Well, they all look amused.

Seeing me so loopy must be a treat for them.

I swear, I've said loopy like eleventy bajillion times so far.

I'm too loopy to think of a different adjective.

I looked over at Robbie and had a crippling urge to run my hands through his hair. So I did.

I let out a gasp and squeaked out, "Your hair feels just like a sheep! A little, Jewish sheep!"

"Uh, thanks?" Robbie just sort of awkwardly sat there, letting me play with his curly sheep hair.

"I noticed that you cleaned my barf off of you and Rex," I said, now just rubbing my hands on his face. And he still just sort of took it. I guess he didn't want to turn away a girl touching him.

But wait, he's dating Cat now.

Maybe he just didn't want to be rude, since I'm so sick and pitiful.

"Uh, yeah, Rex and I left school early to shower off." Oh hey, Rex is in the recliner. Just chillin'.

"I'm sowwy fow thwowing up on you," I cooed, squishing his cheeks together so he looked like a fish face.

Or a trouty mouth. Hehehe.

He slowly pried my hands off of his face as everyone, including me, laughed at the memory of his trouty mouth face. "Um, it's fine. Really. No need to fondle my face anymore."

Normal Aly would smack him for even suggesting that I would fondle any part of him, but Loopy Aly just giggled and said, "You're sooooo funny, Robertoooo!"

Over my and Cat's giggles, I could hear Jade tell the others, "I told you guys Beck's house is more interesting than Vega's."

"... I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one," Tori muttered in response.

Tee hee. Tori is so funny.

...

Wait, did I just say something nice about Tori Vega?

I'm even loopier than I thought.

Beck ran his hand through his hair as he got off the couch and walked toward me. "Look, if I make you some oatmeal or something, will you promise me you'll stay upstairs and get some rest?"

Oooh, oats sound really goooood right now.

I nodded like a bobble head and followed Beck into the kitchen.

"Aww, come on, man!" I could hear André cry from the living room. "Let her stay! We could make some popcorn and watch her rub Robbie's face some more!"

"Yeah, she's currently more entertaining than anything on ABC," Jade not as loudly called.

Beck already had the oats on the burner. He walked to the entrance of the kitchen and shouted, "Do you people want to get sick too?"

"It'd be worth it if we got to see more loopy Aly!"

Oh, Jade. You're funny too. Everybody's so funny tonight! Kudos to everyone!

Especially Jade for the use of the word loopy.

Beck shook his head and went back to making my oats, but I totally saw him smile. He looked back at me as I plopped down at the breakfast bar and asked, "So, I'm guessing you feel better, huh? I mean, you looked like you were dying at lunch and now you're acting like... Gwen."

And speak of the devil, I heard Gwen's giggle coming from the living room.

Beck apparently heard it too, because he sighed and dropped the wooden spoon in my simmering oats. "The one time you two have full permission to be lazy, you just have to run around the house." He chuckled and went into the living room.

I stayed where I was, but I could faintly hear my sister say, "But it's like a Jewish sheep!"

Trippy minds think alike.

I heard Beck's stompy footsteps as he dragged Gwen into the kitchen. "Okay, what did you come down here for?"

Gwen hopped up on the stool next to mine. "... I forget."

Beck stared at her, but eventually went back to stirring my almost ready oats.

I took a look at my sister, who was fiddling with a loose string on her shorts. I hadn't been able to see her pajamas through her blanket heap, but now I could see that she had on black Soffe shorts and a blue tank top that stopped right above her belly button. Then I looked down at my grey sweatpants and pink t-shirt.

My sister is showing more skin than I am. That's a first.

It's like we switched bodies when we got sick.

Except she's back to her giggly phase of sickness. Like me! Hurray!

"Oh! I remember why I came down here!" Gwen hopped off her bar stool and walked over to the fridge. "I wanted a ginger ale. Did Aunt Lea get more?"

Yay, my oats are done!

As Beck spooned them into a bowl, he told Gwen, "Uh, yeah, I think so." Gwen began rooting around in the fridge and Beck placed my nommy oats in front of me. "Bon appetit."

"Gracias," I replied, taking my spoon from him.

I know that was in a different language than what my brother said. That's what makes it so funny!

From behind us, I heard a very grumpy Gwen shout, "Ugh, this is diiieeeet! I HAAAATE diet ginger ale!"

And then I heard the sound of a glass bottle of diet ginger ale colliding with the floor. And even though I didn't see it, I'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident.

Oops, giggly Gwen is gone again.

Jade's right. Our house is pretty entertaining. Especially when Gwen and I are both so loopy.

... Man I hope this stuff wears off soon.


	104. All Too Much

**Gwen's POV**

"Gwendolyn!" Beck scolded, pointing to the broken glass and diet ginger ale gross-ness mixture on the kitchen floor.

"I'm not a dog. You don't have to point at my mess when I know what I obviously know what I did." I rolled my eyes and walked away from my purposefully made mess.

"I love puppies!" Aly yelled through a mouthful of oats.

Loopy Aly is insanely annoying, but her randomness is quite hilarious.

It makes me want to punch an infant and tickle it at the same time. I think that's just the mood swings that come with me being sick.

Punching babies just seems insanely wrong.

I sat back on my bar stool and watched as my brother cleaned up my mess. That's what the stupid bottle gets for being diet.

Vile diet soda is vile.

"I leave you alone with your sisters for two minutes and you're already smashing glass bottles without me." Of course that was Jade because I mean, who else actually wants to smash bottles for recreational purposes.

Aly, you guessed it, giggled and pointed to me. "Gwen doesn't like diet ginger ale, so she threw it down like the hand of God."

This statement is true.

Beck mumbled something to his girlfriend about how they should have stayed in the RV, and I sort of felt bad finally for making a mess.

It'll pass shortly.

"Are you gonna eat this?" Beck held up Aly's bowl of oats that she only took one bite of and she happily shook her head 'no.'

Ooh, Beck. You just got pwned.

Wait, does that count as being pwned? Eh, who cares.

His jaw dropped a little and he put the bowl back down on the counter. "Than why did I make it for you?"

Aly giggled for a good two minutes and then shrugged. "Because you're a really amazing and caring big brother, that's why."

"No one made me any food…" I whined.

Hey, no one did make me anything to eat. And maybe Gwendolyn is hungry. Maybe Gwendolyn would appreciate some food in her stomach at this moment in time.

Even while I'm sick I still talk in third person. For the win.

"Well what do you want?" Beck asked.

I grinned. "For you to let Aly and I sit in on your project working time with your friends."

"If I let you both sit on the couch, do you promise not to move or cough on anyone?" Beck ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed a little exasperated.

Hah. I'm SICK. He doesn't get to feel anything but pity for me.

Boo on brother Beck.

Aly grabbed my arms and swung me around into the living room. "Yay! Let's go sit with Beck's friends!"

She's honestly acting like a five year old. It's absolutely hilarious.

I frowned. "Thanks for ripping my arms out of my sockets." I rubbed my shoulders and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh. I'm soooowwwwyyyy."

I ignored her apology; far too concerned with the faces the gang was giving us while we sat on the couch. "What are you people staring at?" I asked, crossing my arms and legs on the soft cushion.

Andre chuckled as Tori leaned more into him, "Nothin'. We're just happy the sick O's are back to entertain us some more."

That's so nice. We're being used as his entertainment.

What a meanie.

Aly stood up on the couch rather quickly and pointed at Andre. "Oh em gee I get it! Sick O's, because our last name is Oliver and it sounds like sickos! Andre you're hilarious!"

I pulled on my sister's leg causing her to fall back down, but she never stopped smiling. I'm sure this is the most she's smiled in a while.

The others (minus Beck and Jade who were still in the kitchen either making out or mopping up broken glass) were already talking about their project, which for me just sounded like a whole bunch of 'blah blah school blah blah.'

"So, we need to figure out a way to say a song lyric, without actually saying it." Tori tapped her pen against her head and looked at Andre for help.

I'm sort of wondering which class this is for because that's a seriously weird assignment.

But then again, nothing really is normal in Hollywood Arts.

And speaking of things that attend Hollywood Arts that are not normal; My sister had gotten off the couch in which Beck had told us to stay on, and had placed herself in front of Tori, inches away from her face. "Tori. You have such cute cheekbones. They're so…cheeky and boney and nice."

This just proves that Aly must have taken way too much medication. Allison Jane Oliver just complimented Tori Vega.

Everyone was a little too shocked.

Tori smiled awkwardly and sort of moved backwards, away from Aly's face. "Thanks, Aly."

"Your little sisters should get sick more often." Jade smirked, entering the room with my brother.

Beck hoisted our sister back onto the couch next to me and shook his head.

"I told myself the same thing, but then I decided it's not worth it."

After everyone had been situated again, they had all decided to get back to their project.

"What song should we do?" Robbie asked, twirling up a piece of his Jew Fro.

His lovely, Jewish sheep like hair.

If you honestly ever meet this boy and you're either tripping on drugs, or sick like me, just run your fingers through his hair.

Just do it. It's so worth it.

Aly raised her hand, "You should do the song Milkshake by Kelis!" She shouted.

Her and the shouting today along with the giggling nonsense

But wait.

I feel like giggling now.

Totes amazing. Hehehe. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! That'd be so easy to do!"

Cat squealed and poked Robbie's rib cage. "That's a great idea!"

"Okay…but how would we make that work?" Andre asked, writing something down in his notebook.

Aly and I exchanged a look and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

And we were. We sang out in unison what is possibly the greatest form of the chorus for Milkshake.

"My frozen lactose-based dairy beverage brings many people to the grassy knoll in front of my place of residence and the general consensus of said people of the male sex agree that my frozen lactose-based dairy beverage is of superior quality to yours."

And then we burst out into laughter and everyone sort of stared at us.

These poor, poor teenagers.

Tori and Andre kept biting back laughter, Cat was enjoying this and giggling as much as my sister, Robbie was having a silent conversation with Robbie (yeah, it's creepy), Jade was grinning and Beck just put his head in his hands like he was praying that we would fall asleep.

Or drop dead.

But enough about them…

I'm feeling…feeling like I want to watch a movie. "Heeeeeyyy, ho' Beckett O. Can we watch a movie-o?"

Beck stopped talking mid sentence and looked up at me. "Uh, we're sort of doing school work, Gwen."

I.

Want.

To watch.

A movie.

I nudged Aly for help, but she wouldn't respond. When did her face get in the pillow? Like, her face was engulfed in pillow. I guess she decided to go to try sleeping.

I suppose I'll do this on my own. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I sniffled a little, but that was just a plus, I couldn't really help that.

Beck's face transitioned from annoyed to concerned, "Hey, Gwen. Calm down. We'll watch something. What movie do you want to watch?"

I smiled, the sick mood swing induced tears fading away, "Harry Potter."

"TOM FELTON. LET'S WATCH THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!"

I thought Allison was asleep. It was a wonder we got five minutes without her chit chattering.

Wow. I'm pretty sure if you compared her inner dialogue to my inner dialogue, we definitely switch bodies when we are sick.

I'm normally all giggly and nice and sweet and Als is all insulting and sassy and sarcastic.

"I want to watch the Prisoner of Askaban, though."

"I want to watch the Half Blood Prince, so I guess that's what we're watching."

Aly's not giggling.

And I think my mood swings are getting decreasing.

Thank god this is finally wearing off.

/

So yesterday was interesting. It started out as a normal nothingness sick day, then Aly came home and tried to kill me, then we were loaded up with meds and totally switched bodies, and then we annoyed Beck and the gang while they were trying to do their school assignment.

There was lots of giggling and broken glass and funny re done song lyrics.

But today is a new day and I'm actually feeling a lot better. I wanted to try going back to school today.

Mostly to see David but, whatever.

Hehe.

My stuffy head and runny nose went away, so all that was left was a small-ish upset stomach. I think I'll be good.

All the medication has worn off and Aly and I should technically be back to normal.

Well, at least I know I'm back to normal, I haven't yet seen my sister at all this morning.

"Hey, Gwen. Feelin' better?" Beck knocked on the door frame of my room.

I smiled back at him and slid off my bed. "Much better. Is Aly ready yet?"

Beck rolled his eyes jokingly, "She's still in bed. I keep waking her up but she just rolls around in her sheets."

Yeah, that sounds like the normal Aly I know and love.

Well, love most of the time, tolerate the rest of the time. "We both agreed that we would go to school today. Maybe I should go pay her a visit." I smirked sneakily.

Beck moved on out my doorframe and held his arm out as if to say, 'be my guest.'

I walked out quietly into the hallway, not wanting to attract attention to my footsteps.

After peaking into my sister's room and seeing that she was in fact under her sheets and most likely sleeping, I ran in and pounced on top of her.

I suppose it's a sort of payback for her lunging herself onto my yesterday while I was sick.

"Wakey wakey, Aly-gator!" I repeatedly patted the lump of sheet and girl.

"If you don't get off of me in the next two seconds, I'm going to hit you in the face with a trophy."

She's definitely feeling better. C'mon, she's already making threats and it's only six fifty eight am.

I pulled the top half of the covers off of her and smiled. "It's time to wake up, we have school today. And Aunt Lea has to tell us something before we go."

Aly moaned and groaned and ended up pushing me off the bed as she got up. "Fine. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I nodded vigorously and walked out into the hallway, being courtesy enough to shut the door behind me.

I stromped downstairs to meet Beck and my Aunt, but it was odd.

They were both just sort of sitting at the breakfast bar, not saying a word.

What in the world is going on?

Beck just smiled at me and patted the stool next to him. I hesitantly took the seat and had the urge to ask him what was going on, but something told me not to.

We waited a few more moments, and then heard Aly's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Finally, I want to know what's going on

/

I can't believe it. I cannot believe they are coming home after weeks of not being here.

Oh yeah, that's right. My parents are coming home.

Lea explained that apparently, the center had gave them tremendous amounts of help and now they're both convinced it's time for them to come home.

They've missed so much. My sister was in the hospital. We all had a few break downs and not to mention the flu we just got over.

I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. Sure I'm supposed to be happy and I guess I am a little bit.

I'm also feeling a little bit nervous. I mean, one of the reasons they left was because that my father lost control when he was drunk and hit me in the face.

That's the whole reason they went to their helping center place.

"They're here." Beck looked at Aly and I. Aly was just sitting there like she didn't have any emotions.

Maybe she doesn't have any emotions toward this situation.

After what she expressed about them before and after they left, I wouldn't be surprised if she could care less.

Beck on the other hand only looked like he was concerned about us.

Beck's emotions are always hard to figure out, mostly because he's such a good actor.

He could look concerned for us, but on the inside be completely ecstatic for our parents to be here.

Although I wouldn't go as far as saying ecstatic.

This is all just too much…


	105. The One That's Like Really Insanely Long

**Aly's POV **

Oh God, our parents are on their way up the driveway and toward the house.

I think I'd rather be in school right now.

But here we all are, awkwardly standing in the foyer while Aunt Lea is outside helping the parentals with their luggage. Beck looks calm as usual on the outside, but I can tell he's worried. The last time one of us were in the same room as them, disaster struck. But on the other hand, they've apparently been getting help at this clinic place for a few weeks.

I guess we'll just have to find out.

Gwen's nervousness is pretty apparent. She might as well scream, "DO NOT WANT" and hide under the couch. I'm actually surprised she didn't do that. Poor kid's shaking like a leaf.

I slowly took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Gwen looked up at me, gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand back.

I think I might actually almost be as nervous as she is.

Almost.

I let go of my sister's hand right as the door opened. Aunt Lea was the first one to enter, carrying a few bags. As soon as she began walking up the steps, we were able to see our mother, sheepishly standing in the doorway.

She gently placed her bag by the coat rack and slowly approached us, almost like she was afraid of us. If it wasn't for the darker skin, hair and eyes, I'd say she looked just like Gwen.

"Beckett. Allison. Gwendolyn." She gave each her usual hug and kiss on the cheek greeting, but she held onto each of us longer than usual. It just felt... different than her usual hugs. They were kind of tighter, and warmer?

When she stepped back to look at us, a smile spread across her face. "I've missed you children so much."

You certainty didn't show it.

I know that during these alcohol rehabilitation things you're supposed to isolate yourself from things that influence you to drink, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't include your children. Seriously, we never got one damn phone call from either of them, and I know that Lea contacted them at one point or another when I was in the hospital and told them about my relapse. And surely she's kept them up to date on everything else. But I suppose our lives just aren't that important to them.

Parents of the year in the house.

"W-We missed you too, mom," Gwen quietly said. I kind of thought she was going to cry when Mom and Dad came home, out of joy or disappointment or something, but her eyes were dry.

"You look good," Beck said, almost as quietly as Gwen did. And he obviously didn't mean he liked her new mascara. Which I almost thought she had gotten because her eyes didn't look how they used to look. But no, her eyes looked different for another reason.

How long has it been since I saw my mother when she was happy without the help of a bottle of wine?

Mom teared up and gathered him into another hug. "I feel good, sweetheart... I feel good."

I still don't know how to feel about all this. She really does look better, but can I actually forgive her and dad for everything they did to me and my brother and sister? I mean, Dad hasn't even entered the house yet. What's taking him so long?

And speak of the devil, there he is, walking up to the still open doorway. Somebody probably should close that. I can hear a dog barking out there, and it'd be suckish if it ran in here and peed all over the place.

Stop drifting off, Allison. You're not Gwen.

My father sat the luggage he had down and slowly walked toward us. I could practically feel Gwen tense up, and I couldn't blame her. Not after what happened the last time he stood in front of her.

But he looked different now than he did then. I mean, his leg was still broken, but everything else that got messed up in the accident was healed by this point. But he looked different in ways other than his not scratched up face.

Sobriety is a refreshing thing to see on my parents.

Even though he still had to use a crutch to get around, he still hobbled over to the three of us and gathered us in the world's most awkward group hug.

It was mostly awkward because he had to make sure his crutch stayed under his pit so he wouldn't topple over. But it was actually kind of... nice. Our father hasn't hugged any of us in a while, and group hugs are always cozy.

Don't tell anyone I said that.

I think I might still have a little loopy left in me from yesterday.

"I'm so sorry, kids. I can never apologize enough." His voice was kind of shaky, but I don't think he was crying.

For once, I agree with him.

Beck and I eventually pulled back, but Gwen still hung onto our father, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"Uh, Gwen-"

I stopped talking when I saw her back shaking from her sobs and heard her whimper, "Daddy..." into his chest.

Dad tightened her grip around her, which only made her sob harder. "Gwendolyn," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of her head and I just looked over at Beck.

He kind of gave me a look that said, 'she needs it more than us' and I guess she does. Our father may have treated Beck and I like shit just as much, maybe more, than he did with Gwen, but he never slapped either of us in the face.

But I'd still kind of like more of an apology.

Gwen eventually peeled away from him and scooted back to my side. As she wiped her eyes, Mom touched one of the blue streaks in her hair and gave my sister a small smile. "I... I like what you've done with your hair, Gwen."

WAIT. Did our mother just call Gwen... Gwen? She never calls us by the shortened versions of our names.

And why are she and Dad not freaking out? Half of her hair is gone and part of it has been dyed a color that doesn't occur in nature. They would usually scream like banshees and throw her out of the window.

Maybe they have changed.

Maybe.

Aunt Lea was standing at the bottom of the steps, her suitcase in her hands. I guess she had been watching the whole thing, because she had this big, teary-eyed look on her face. "Well, I guess my work here is done."

"Thank you for everything, Lea," Mom said while our aunt gave Beck and Gwen a hug goodbye.

"Oh, anything for my favorite nephew and nieces!" She squeezed me into her arms and I hugged back because hey, she did a lot for us in the past few weeks. The least I can do is return one of her famous death hugs.

I hope I still get to see her. I've kind of enjoyed spending more time with her.

Don't tell anyone I said that either.

Lea blew us a kiss before shutting the door and everyone seemed to be relocating to the living room, so I followed. I took the seat on the couch in between Beck and Gwen and looked back at my parents. Dad and mom were sitting on the coffee table a few feet in front of us, which wasn't like them at all. They never sit on furniture that wasn't designed to be used for sitting.

Who are these people and what have they done with James and Jane Oliver?

"Kids... We know we haven't always been the best of parents," Mom quietly said, folded hands in her lap. Well, as folded as they could be, since her one hand was still in a cast.

"But that's going to change," our father finished for her. "A lot of things are going to be different around here."

"That's right." Mom smiled. "While we were being treated, we had time to think and time to realize what a terrible example we were setting and what a terrible home we were making."

I guess I'm liking this little talk so far.

"Are you going to stop drinking?" Hey, I might as well ask. Get it out of the way.

Mom nodded. "We sure are, dear. The first step to our recovery was to sober up, and we're going to stay that way."

Well, alrighty then.

Let's hope it really does stay that way.

"You kids have to know, what we were doing had nothing to do with you," Mother quietly said, placing her hands on my and Gwen's knees. "Our jobs are very stressful, and your father and I chose the wrong way to deal with it."

Um, yeah, obviously.

"From what your aunt has told us, despite everything that's happened, you three have stuck by each other and made it through," our father added, a soft yet serious look on his face. "And you have no idea how proud we are of you."

I guess that's true. We have stuck by each other through all the chizz that's gone down, haven't we? And Lea didn't even know half of all the stuff that happened, so it says even more about how awesome the Oliver siblings are.

"Why haven't you called us?" Beck asked after Mom took her hand off of my knee. "Don't you think it would have been kind of nice to let us know you didn't fall off the face of the planet?"

Huh, Beck's been kind of silent up until now. I guess he's just as skeptical as I am, which is odd, since Beck never stoops to my level.

Then again, these are kind of special circumstances.

Mom's smile faltered slightly, but she told us, "I... I suppose we just wanted to give you kids space. After all that happened, we were sure that you hated us."

"You're our parents," Gwen muttered, playing with a piece of her hair. "We could never hate you."

Well, I might be able to.

Or do I?

Ugh, I don't know. They're just confusing me now.

Mom wiped her eyes so she wouldn't start crying at Gwen's oh so precious words. "Look, we know that it is going to be a while before things start to feel truly normal around here again..."

Oh, mother. Things are never going to be normal around here. Have you met any of us?

"-But we got you three each a little something to try and make up for what we've put you through in the past."

Oh, a bribe? Or are they really just trying to make it up to us?

Ugh, stop confusing me, parental units.

"You got us gifts?" Gwen squealed, popping up out of her seat.

And Gwen's not so inner five year old is released once again.

Dad smiled at her. "That's right, sweet pea. You kids deserve each of them." He patted my mother's back. "Jane, will you go get the first one?"

"Of course." Mom stood up and quickly shuffled out of the living room and out of the still open front door.

Oh God, that dumb dog is outside barking again. Where is its owner?

Dad stood up, all propped up on his crutch, and motioned for us all to stand up. Once we were all on our feet, Dad put his hand on Beck's shoulder. "Son, you've been the man of this house all the times I've failed to be... which is a lot." He paused for a moment, but soon went back to talking. "You've been a great brother to your sisters, a greater one than I ever was."

What? He's never exactly been okay with Uncle Barnabas becoming Uncle Barbra, but now he's fine with calling her his sister?

These damn positive changes are too much to take at once!

Beck smiled. "Thanks, Dad." He had the right to be happy. That was the first time Dad's complimented one of us in a while.

Dude, why is the barking getting so loud? Why won't that dog shut up?

"Beckett, after much consideration, and making sure we didn't get one that would kill me, your mother and I decided that you have more than deserved-" He was interrupted when the barking got so loud, good God, it's like it was in the house.

Oh hey, that's because it was.

Mom was standing in the front door with the end of a leash in her non-broken hand. And what was on the end of the leash?

A very loud Rottweiler puppy.

"We know it's younger than the dog Jade got you," Mom said as we headed back into the foyer. "But we wanted to make up for the years you should have had a dog."

The puppy yapped some more as it saw more people it could bark at. I guess that's why its owner didn't do anything about it. Because he was sitting in the living room with us.

It was as if the puppy knew Beck was its new daddy, because it immediately ran up to him and tried bouncing up to lick him. Pretty friendly for a Rottweiler.

Beck chuckled, crouching down and allowing the pup to slobber all over his face while Gwen scratched behind his ear. Beck always did love animals, especially dogs. They probably couldn't have gotten him a better gift.

Except a naked Jade. But he could get that almost any time he wanted.

But now he has the world's loudest puppy.

Hurray.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Gwen asked as she lifted it up. After a second of inspection, she gasped and sat it back down. She gave us a horrified look and mumbled, "It's a boy..."

I guess I'd be horrified too if I had some dog's junk in my face.

But what did she expect? She practically stuck her face in his crotch.

As Beck continued to let the dog repeatedly lick his face (gross), Gwen stood up and Mom smiled at her. "Gwen, honey, you've always been so sweet. Even to people who didn't deserve it."

Like you and Dad?

"You're such a creative girl. We all know you're going to be famous someday."

I would like my ego stroked now, please.

If that's not too much to ask.

"Aunt Lea told us that as of lately, you've taken an interest in lobsters." She gave my sister an unsure smile. "And while that is kind of disturbing, it's also very cute."

I guess Gwen told Lea about the Loco Lobster Lorenzo adventure. Or she just saw the huge-ass lobster stuffed animal Gwen brought home Saturday. Or both. I dunno. Back to mom and Gwen.

"Can you go out to the car for me? That's where your gift is." Gwen nodded and wandered out the door and towards our parents' rental car. Several seconds later, the four of us (five, if you count the Rottweiler) heard a high pitched squeal of a scream.

Actually, the puppy was probably the only one who could actually hear it.

My sister came running back into the house with two plastic bags filled with water.

And lobsters.

My sister got two lobsters.

What the fudge.

"This one is male and this one is female," Dad said, pointing to each bag. How can he even tell?

"These two are going to get married and have three or four kids and the boy will be a dentist and the girl will sell real estate!" Gwen was smiling so hard, I'm pretty sure her jaw was going to fall off.

Mom was right. She'd have to be pretty creative to come up with an impossible back story like that.

"There's a tank and supplies for both of you to take care of your pets still in the car," Mom said, heading out again. "Help me get them, will you, Beck?"

What, he goes from Beckett to Beck too?

This is still madness.

But I'd kind of like my gift.

Beck handed Dad the leash for his new furry friend and followed mom outside.

Gwen scurried off upstairs to put her new lobster lovers down.

That leaves me alone with Dad.

Great.

Maybe I'll get a 'why you're awesome' speech too.

"Allison..." My father gave me that soft but serious look again. "You have no idea how proud your mother and I are of you."

Yeah, because you never say it.

Wait what, did he say he and mom were proud of me? For what?

"You are always there for your sister. She's lucky to have you in your life."

That's so true.

You're welcome, Gwendolyn.

"You are a beautiful, talented, wonderful young woman. Nobody can tell you different." He looked me right in the eyes when he said that.

They still hadn't referenced to my relapse yet. I guess that was one way of saying they knew. And that they actually cared this time.

But I'm not going to cry or anything. Even though I kind of want to.

"And you're also a fan of a certain young lady named Katy Perry, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah? Considering I constantly talk about her and listen to and sing her songs and dance to them, I'd say I'm a fan." The weird thing was, that was only partially sarcastic. And my dad actually laughed.

He. Laughed.

Dad hardly ever laughs.

"I have a business partner whose brother books talent at the Staples Center," Dad said, a smile creeping onto his lips.

I could hear Beck and Mom stomping back inside from behind me, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was too busy thinking about how Katy Perry was performing at the Staples Center this Saturday. If he's implying what I think he's implying-

"You got me tickets for her concert this Saturday?"

He pulled two lanyards with badges attached to the end out of his back pocket and placed them in my hands. "We got you backstage passes."

Dear readers, please excuse me while I have a spaz attack.


	106. She Never Sneers

**Aly's POV**

My father happens to be the best father in all the land.

Back stage passes to a Katy Perry concert?

Uhm, best daddy ever say whaaa?

I haven't called my father daddy in weeks. It feels… awkward.

Ugh. But just because the two of them got the three of us amazing gifts doesn't mean I have to forgive them right away.

I laid the two lanyard passes on my dresser and stared at them for a few minutes.

They looked so peaceful and nice and expensive.

Katy Perry, I shall soon take many, MANY pictures of you and me together and post them all over The Slap and make all the other kids jealous.

'Cause that's juss' what I do.

Let's go switch on some of that lovely lady's entertaining music and dance around to it a bit.

I went over to my stereo, but that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the calendar. Today is Thursday. Thursday's are marked with a giant frowny face because that's what Caitlin is. She is a giant frowny face on the calendar of my life.

That was an extremely good metaphor.

Anyway, I should tell le parents-

"Hehehe…" That would be Gwen. With her new lobsters.

Okay, why did they get her lobsters? They should have just got her like, a sting ray or something.

Oh wait I remember what happened to Steve Erwin.

The giggling grew louder and I could tell my little sister was outside my door. "Gwen, if you're really trying to brag about your new pets, please note that I don't care about your red shelled beasts." I rolled my eyes at her as she peaked around the corner of my door.

Gwen counter rolled her eyes back and crossed her arms. "Someone is awfully jealous that she didn't get a cool pet. Face it, you're lime green jello and you can't even admit it to yourself."

"Face it, you've only seen that two minute part of Jennifer's Body and you said and I quote 'that is was ewie'."

I pushed passed her so I could explain to my parents that I had to go to the loopy doctor so they can tell me that I am 'good enough' and that 'gagging yourself until you throw up is not a good thing' or something like that…who knows I really don't pay attention while I'm there.

"Aly, baby, there you are." My mother cooed, kissing my face.

My face.

She kissed it more than once today.

It's weird.

I gave her a quick smile and leaned on the banister. "I, uhm, sort of have therapy today."

Mother grabbed my hand and stroked it. "I cancelled it. I told Caitlin that your father and I think it would be best if you stopped seeing her. We're confident that you can make it without therapeutic help."

Oh. That's…uh, that's great. "Cool. Great. Where's Beck?"

She pointed to the open front door where my brother was playing with his new drooling, shedding, machine of destruction on the front lawn.

By my description of dogs, I'm betting you can tell I don't like them very much.

It's not them I don't like, it's the things they do.

You know, like drool and pee and crap and shed and chew and the list is infinite really.

I walked out the front door and pulled out my Pear Phone to snap a quick picture.

"Yeah. That's definitely a picture for The Slap." I smirked.

Beck turned around and looked as if he was going to say something, but the unnamed puppy tackled him, making him fall over.

Yeah, they do that too.

That my friends would get my clothes dirty. And Allison Oliver hates dirty clothes.

Becky got up and dusted himself off, smiling at his newfound 'baby'. "You know, Gwen texted me saying you were jealous that we got pets and you didn't."

I'll kill her. For real this time, though. "I'm not jealous. I just need someone to talk to, and Gwen's not the person right now. She's all giddy with her lobsters."

"You wanna talk in the RV? I was just about to introduce Duke to his new home," Beck took the rotty, er, Duke in his arms and nodded towards the recreational vehicle.

Seriously? He couldn't think of a better name then 'Duke'? I would have named him like, Giorgio Armani, or Dominico Dolce or Stefano Gabbana. Because they're beautiful people who design beautiful clothes.

I followed my brother into the RV and took a seat on his bed.

Much to my disappointment Mr. Duke joined me.

"He likes you, Als." Beck chuckled sitting down next to me and the dog.

I frowned, attempting to push the brown and black blob of fur. "That's really lovely."

I took a deep breath, ready to spill my thoughts to my brother, but then the door swung open.

"I WANT TO PET SOMETHING WITH FUR."

There's Gwen again.

I rolled my eyes at her slamming the door shut and running over to Duke.

Really? I can't have a private conversation with my brother alone for once without Gwendolyn bursting through the door?

Apparently not.

"Already tired or your crustaceans?" I smirked, moving over a bit so my sister wasn't forced to sit on top of me.

She rubbed the back of the dog's head and gave me a look that said, 'don't even joke about that'. "Of course not! Lorenzo and Loretta are just getting used to their new home. They need time to adjust."

Oh, so now there's a Lorenzo the third? Ugh.

I'm literally starting to hate the name Lorenzo.

Apparently not pleased with the momentary silence, Gwen spoke again. "And how are your pets doing? Oh wait. That's right. You didn't get a pet." She stuck her tongue out quite immaturely and I could hear Beck chuckle.

I stood up, wiping any stray dog hairs off my Armani tank top. "My Katy Perry backstage passes are doing just fine. Let me rephrase that. My TWO Katy Perry backstage passes are doing just fine."

I spun around to look at Beck's surprisingly clean fish tank. When did he find time to clean that?

Anyway. Wait for it, wait for it-

"You got two passes?"

Hehehehe. And so it begans.

I turned around grinning. "Yes sir. Two passes. One for me and one for a friend."

"You mean one for your favorite and only sister. Remember Aly, if you ever need a kidney, I'm there for you."

As thoughtful as that it, I don't plan on ever needing a kidney transplant.

I gave her a creeped out look, "That's heartwarming. Really. But I don't know who I'm taking. As much as I love presents, it just seems like a bribe to me anyway."

Silence.

Damnit. The faces my siblings are giving me are not what I was expecting.

Gwen's POV

A bribe? What the chizz is she talking about? Just because our parents came home and gave us gifts to make up for all the bad things they've done doesn't mean they're bribes.

Even if they kind of do sound like bribes, they're just trying to make amends for the past.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms momentarily taking my mind of Beck's cutie pie puppy.

Aly started to pace around the room. This should be good. "I'm just saying that these gifts sound more like bribes than love. It's like, 'oh gwen, here's some lobsters, please forgive me for punching you in the face.' You know what I mean?"

No. I don't. "He did not punch me. He slapped me. Really hard."

I winced, remembering the sharp pain and bruising marks on my eye. Ouchie.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Als, you're just over thinking this. They just wanted to show us that they still care about us."

"Do you know they cancelled my therapy appointment today and totally took me out of it?"

I looked at Beck. That's kind of not what we wanted to hear. Not that we don't have faith in poor Aly, it's that, if she went into a relapse once, there's always a chance she'll go into it again.

I uncrossed my arms and Duke happily jumped back into them. "Well…maybe they're really, really proud of you?"

My sister stopped pacing and raised her eyebrow. "What if I still need therapy?"

Wasn't she the one a few days ago complaining about how she doesn't need to see Caitlin anymore and that she's a waste of time and money? Now suddenly she thinks she's a nutcase who needs therapy?

Well, the word nutcase wasn't used, but I like to be creative.

Aly, if you ever read this, sorry for saying this but to me it just sounds like you're making excuses for yourself so you can keep staying mad at them.

Beck got up off the couch and stared at Aly. "Are you sure you aren't trying to convince yourself to stay mad at them for some unknown reason?"

"God damnit, Beck. Stop trying to be so chizzing deep. I don't know why I try to talk to either of you. Apparently, it's so freakin' easy for you two to except they're stupid 'transformation'." Allison turned around and stomped out the RV door.

Drama queen, much?

"What was that?"

"I have absolutely no clue, Gwen."

/

So, aside from my sister's blow up at Beck and I, the day had been going pretty well. By this time, if we had actually gone to school today, we would have been out by now. Which explains why I got a text from David asking if I was still sick. He said he was feeling a lot better and actually went to school, so I told him about my parents being better and being home.

Then David asked if he could meet them tonight.

…I think it is a good idea. But, maybe not tonight? Maybe tomorrow night when they're all settled and Aly stops being a you know what.

I still have no clue what her problem is. Is it so hard for her to give people a second chance?

Probably.

I mean, look at her and Tori Vega.

It's taken her months to completely start acting civil towards innocent Tori.

"Beckett! If Senor Pees A Lot goes in my room one more time, I'm going to punt him out the front door!" My ever so in a good mood sister shouted out her room door before slamming it shut with so much force it could have broken off the hinges.

Beck was, obviously, still rooming in the house until the beginning of next week. I'm sort of sad too. It was so fun having him actually live in the house while Lea was there.

And speaking of Lea, I miss her too.

I wonder if she invited Erwin to stay at her house so she wouldn't be lonely…

Ew. Ew. Ew. Yuck. Yuck. Vomit.

The pitter pattering of feet suggested that Duke had found his way into my room. "Aww, what a good boy. Don't worry, Allison doesn't like anything or anyone right now."

The little, soon to be big, dog stared up at me with his chocolaty brown eyes and let out a small bark.

"I'm not joking about punting that thing." Aly walked passed my room with a condescending sneer.

She has got to be like, PMS-ing or something. She rarely sneers.

Sneers. Ssssnnnnnneeeeerrrrrrs.

What an ugly word.

After a lovely snuggling session with Duke, my PearPod buzzed and I only guessed that it could be David.

_**New Text Message From David;**_

_Babe, seriously. Y can't i meet them 2nite?_

_**Reply;**_

_cuz. they juss got home._

_**New Reply From David;**_

_Ok. Then can I come over to see ur new lobbies?_

What a jerk. He knows that I want him to see my new babies so very badly.

Maybe I should just let him come over.

Maybe I shouldn't.

Parentals coming home, Lea leaving, bitchy Aly, new pets and David coming over to meet my newly rehabilitated parents?

This is so much for a small, adorable, adopted fourteen year old to handle.

_**Reply;**_

_fine, u can come ovr._


	107. Urine Trouble

**Gwen's POV **

Austin's dropping David off in like ten minutes. And about an hour ago, I sat my parents down and told them that I've been dating David since the Kickback and I thought it was time for them to finally meet him... Even though I think that could totally wait until tomorrow. Because I like to procrastinate.

But I didn't tell them the last part.

I kind of thought they were going to freak out and tell me I'm too young to be dating and chizz, but they were completely cool with it. I guess theyre going to be nicer and calmer about stuff now that they won't drink. I hope.

And they were apparently excited to meet him... Because I forgot to mention that he's the son of my father's business associate. But he'll figure that out when he meets David. And I think he likes Shin, so by association, daddy will like his son, right?

Then again, David's my boyfriend, and Beck loves me, but he doesn't love David by association. Even after all he's done for me and how incredibly sweet he's been, Beck still kind of treats David like he's a turd.

Just imagine how awful he'll be to Allison's future lover, Cornelius Edison.

I'm going to pretend that's his full first name even though it could just be Cory. Because Cornelius sounds classy.

And because that's Cory's full first name on Boy Meets World and I love that show and everyone on it.

Especially Rider Strong. He gets me going.

Well, young Rider Strong does. He's like thirty one now. Gross.

ANYWAY.

Thanks to the Sean Disaster (patent pending) Beck's going to be more insane around boys that like our sister than ever. And Cory most certainly likes Aly. So Beckett had better not get in the way.

Or else I'll have to go all Gwinja on him.

Yeah. I totally just came up with that like ten seconds ago.

As I walked down the steps, I couldn't help but notice that grumpy old Aly is out of her room and sitting in the living room, watching some show about dancing and people who dance. I dunno. All those dancing shows look alike to me.

And Beck is now joining us, with the uber adorable Duke at his side.

If he was my dog, I would have named him Fudge Eyes or something, because his eyes look like there's shiny, circular pieces of chocolate fudge in his eye sockets.

Or Paul. Because that would be a ridiculous name for a dog and it would make me giggle.

But he's Beck's rotty. So Duke it is.

My rambles are worse than ever tonight. I must be nervous.

"David's coming over tonight," I blurted out, sitting on the couch next to Aly. "So please don't embarrass me."

"You're the embarrassment in this family," Aly muttered, rolling her eyes.

She hangs out with Rex too much.

"Why's he coming over?" Beck asked, plopping into the recliner and letting Duke hop onto the couch between me and Aly. She shoved him onto my lap, because she's a big wiener jacket and doesn't enjoy doggies. More snuggly puppy for me. "Mom and dad just got home."

I scratched Duke behind his ears. "That's why. He wants to meet them and he insisted on doing it tonight even though I really wanted to do it some other time, because he's a stubborn turd."

That might not have been the thing to say to finally convince Beck David's not a turd.

Hehehe. Turd.

Beck shrugged. "Hey, if that's not a reason to break up with him, I don't know what-"

"I don't think so, Beckett," I snapped, siccing Duke on his new daddy. All Duke did was lick his face.

Bad boy, Duke.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Beck said, chuckling as his furry lil' baby licked him all over.

Aly stuck her tongue out and fake gagged at that. Can you say wiener jacket?

Aly's been really cranky tonight. I guess because she's still convinced our parents are trying to buy our love. And I guess I can see where she's coming from, but I still think she's kind of overreacting.

Please don't let her be all cranky when David's here. I mean, he already knows my sister has her moments, but I still don't like when he has to see how weird my siblings are.

Then again, he's dating me. I don't think he minds weird.

I heard the doorbell and my nervousness increased by like seventy bajillion. I mean, he's just here to meet my parents and lobsters, but I'm afraid my parents will end up not liking him and they'll forbid me from seeing him and then I'll die.

So this has to go well.

After opening the door, I threw my arms around the Asian cutie pie standing in the doorway. "Hey!"

"Hey, babe," David greeted back, a little quieter than usual in case my parents or Beck came along and heard him calling me a sexy nickname. "Where are your folks?"

"Probably upstairs or something." I was about to suggest we play some smushy face before they finished cleaning themselves up, but some barking snapped me out of those thoughts.

I pulled away from David and turned around to see Beck and Duke in the doorway of the living room.

Dang it.

"Who's this little guy?" David asked as Duke padded his way over to us.

I smiled and scooped the rotty into my arms. "This is Beck's new doggy, Duke. And Duke, this is my boyfriend, David. Say hi to him!"

Duke's bark sounded more like a 'back off my woman' than a friendly hello.

I gasped and pushed my nose against Duke's. "Baby, no! David's our friend! Why are you being mean to him?"

Beck walked over to join us as David shut the front door. "You know what they say. Dogs are the best judge of character."

"Who says that?" I asked, passing Duke over to his daddy.

He smirked. "I do."

I glared at him, took David's hand and told Beck, "Just go upstairs and tell mom and dad that David's here."

Beck sat his puppy down and walked up the steps. Good riddance.

"I apologize for my brother." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Usually, your siblings are the one apologizing for you," David commented and smirked slightly. I stuck my tongue out at him, because that's not true.

... Okay, it is.

I looked back down at Duke, who was looking up at me with those fudge eyes of his.

Darn him for being so cute.

I crouched down and gave his tummy a little rub. "Be a good boy and go pee on Beck's bed, okay?"

He skittered off upstairs, hopefully to urinate on a certain Aladdin look alike's bed.

David laughed and helped me back up. "Where's Aly? Shouldn't I say hi to her?"

"Oh, you don't want to do that," I whispered, leaning closer to him. "She's in a bad mood and-"

"I'm not in a bad mood!"

Crap, how long has Aly been standing in the entrance of the living room?

I really need to keep a better eye on that place.

I sighed. "Aly, I didn't mean-"

"And why do you want the flea bag to pee on our brother's bed?" Stop interrupting me, Allison. It's rude.

But I guess you don't really care about politeness with the mood you're in, huh?

"He said Duke hates David because he can apparently tell he's an awful person even though he's not." I snuggled into my boyfriend and pouted.

"Gwen, he's a puppy. They tend to bark at strangers," David reminded me, kissing the top of my head.

Yay for him being so understanding and sweet.

Oh wait, Beckett sent the parentals downstairs. Guess we have to have awkward conversations now.

Hurray.

As my mother and father introduced themselves to David and asked if he was Shin and Kimiko's boy, Aly skedaddled off upstairs.

I wish David and I could do the same.

"Duke, no! Bad boy!" I heard Beck shout and saw the poor little puppy skitter downstairs, looking all guilty. Beck followed shortly after with his sheets in a huge wad in his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mom asked as Dad led David into the living room.

Beck sighed, looking all exasperated. "Duke peed on my bed."

Duke actually listened to me? I was just sort of kidding.

Huh.

Good boy, Duke.

/ /

**Aly's POV **

It's not like I want my sister to break up with her boyfriend, but I kind of wish they wouldn't be so freaking happy and in love when I'm around.

Or at least be less subtle, like Beck and Jade.

Whatever. I still need to decide who to take with me to the Katy Perry concert. There's Gwen. She loves Katy Perry too, but she already got her own parental love bribe. She shouldn't get to share mine too.

I'm not sure of Jade even likes Katy Perry, so she's probably not an option. I know for a fact that Cat, Tasha and Nikki all love miss Perry, so they're on the list. And judging from the inside of Tori's locker, I can tell she's a fan. Maybe I could invite her.

Pfft. Good one, Aly.

Cory's probably not a good person to invite. Going to a concert is too... date like. I know, we've gone on a date or two before, and those turned out okay, but the latest one ended in him almost kissing me. Just imagine how much sexual tension would build up while listening to one of Katy's amazing love songs.

He'd probably explode.

And I don't want that to happen.

Ugh, why couldn't he be ugly? Then not rushing things with him would be a thousand times easier.

Then again, if he was ugly, I probably wouldn't like him in the first place.

... Okay, that sounded pretty shallow.

Oh God, I hear the sound of paws connecting with hardwood flooring. You know what that means. Duke's running down the hallway and-

-into my room.

"Did I not warn you about punting you out the front door?" I yelled at the drool factory, who just stared back at me like I was the most interesting person on earth.

He's giving me a look that's even more gut-wrenchingly cute than Gwen's. I didn't know that was possible.

"I heard Beck grumble about what you did on his bed." I sat on the ground so I could hopefully intimidate the dog on his level. "You do that on mine and I'll have to throw you out the window."

Duke didn't scurry off in fright. Instead he just laid on his back, paws up.

"Really? You expect me to give you a belly rub?" I asked, incredulous. He just stared back at me. "Do you not get that I don't like you?"

Again, he just stated back at me.

This dog is an idiot.

I sighed, ready to admit defeat. "If I rub your stupid, gross stomach, will you leave my room?"

He licked his nose.

I'm going to take that as a yes.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand far up on his stomach, because there's no way I'm going too far down, and unenthusiastically rubbed it. He still apparently enjoyed it, because he made this gross panting noise. It's probably the equivalent to a puppy orgasm.

This dog's a pervert too.

"Aww, I knew you liked him too," I heard a dude-like voice say in a mockingly sweet tone. I looked up only to see Beck leaning against my doorway, smiling all smugly.

"This was the only way I could get him to leave me alone. This dog doesn't listen to reason!" It took me a few seconds to realize just how stupid of a sentence that was.

Ugh, I just want this day to end so I can go to school, figure out who to take with me to meet the wonderful Katy Perry, then proceed to do so so that I can die a happy girl.

And hopefully sending this smelly thing back to where my parents got it would be squeezed in there somewhere.

Beck walked into my room and sat down on my bed. "Come on, Als. Duke likes you. Don't be such a grump." He flicked my nose jokingly, but I just glared at him.

"Go... Go clean up dog wazz or something," I muttered, watching Duke get up and run out the door.

"Already did." Beck sighed, sliding off my bed so he could sit on the ground next to me. "Look, if you're still upset about mom and dad-"

"I'm not." Yeah, I am. He didn't have to finish his statement for me to know what he meant, so why let him waste his breath.

Beck nodded, but he didn't look like he believed me. "Okay then. I gotta go make sure Duke isn't urinating on anything else."

"You do that." He got up and left my room, so I shut the door before anyone or anything else could come in and bother me. And it's a good thing I did because I heard Gwen and David come up a few minutes later, and from the sound of it, David meeting the parentals went pretty well. But they weren't down there very long.

Guess they still aren't that interested in their kids' lives.

But at least now Gwen and David can look at the crustaceans in peace.

Whoop dee doo for them.

I got off the ground and picked up one of the backstage passes off my dresser. After putting it around my neck, I took a good look in the mirror. I thought these passes looked amazing before, but they look even better when one of them is being worn by me.

I looked down at the other pass, which looked very, very lonely without its friend.

I wonder who's going to be wearing it alongside me this Saturday?


	108. Return of the Fortune Cookies

Co-Author's Notes: haha, hey, guys! I would have updated yesterdaay but it was my birthday and I went to the Loco Lobster.

I mean Red Lobster.

;D

* * *

**Aly's POV **

Can I die? Can I just die?

It's bad enough that we're having chicken over white rice for dinner, and the chicken is really spicy and I hate spicy chicken and this is one of my least favorite dishes.

I also hate run on sentences but it can't be helped.

Anyway, it's bad enough all those things edible things found their way onto my dinner table, but for the last twenty minutes I had to listen to David and Gwen play boyfriend girlfriend in her bedroom.

They weren't even making out.

Okay, so for like a combined seven out of the twenty minutes they were, but the rest they just talked.

Talked about cutesy boyfriend girlfriend things.

I want to invite my boyfriend over for dinner so we can do that, minus the cutesy talking because Allison Oliver doesn't talk in a cutesy fashion.

OH WAIT. You need a boyfriend to invite for this whole plan to work.

Don't you remember, Aly? You don't have a boyfriend.

Bucket for my cries.

I swear the next boy I see I'm just gonna attack with my lips.

Unless the next boy I see is Beck or David. 'Cause that's just gross.

My father took a forkful of rice and coughed, drawing the attention to himself. "So, David. What business is your father in?"

I just thought of ten offensive comments to make having to do with the Shizuka's being Asian, but I'll keep those to myself.

It's weird though. David and his family were over for dinner like, two months ago and Daddy- er, James doesn't remember?

And yes, I'm back to calling them James and Jane because in MY internal dialogue, it's easier than referring to them as 'mother' or 'father'.

"My dad works for the Asian-American Pear Association, sir." David smiled at him.

Sir.

HA.

This kid makes me laugh.

My littler sister looked at my dad like she was waiting for his approval.

Gwen, the last thing you need from James is approval.

I personally think that he should be looking for Gwenny's approval, but hey, that's just me.

James surprisingly boomed out laughter and took a drink of not wine, but club soda.

People actually drink that stuff?

"That's right! You were just over a few months ago with your parents!" He sounds so happy it makes me want to gouge my eyes out with this spoon.

Everyone, except me silly heads, shared a small chuckle and continued on with dinner.

I felt my phone buzz on my lap, but was forced to ignore it thanks to a glare from both my sister and brother.

What do they care if I answer my text messaged during dinner?

Oh right, it's like, rude or something? I could really care less what's considered rude. I'm in too bad of a mood.

Even if I deny it to Gwendolyn.

And despite Beck's thoughts, it's not them being home that's making me angry, it's that he and Gwen can just accept that they're 'changed' and are 'different' now.

It's wierd.

I silently scraped the spicey ness off my chicken and hesitantly put it in my mouth, trying to ignore the fact that I'm not too particularly fond of chicken.

Jane softly smiled at me, "Allison? You haven't said a word all night. Is something wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, which is something my entire family is used to, and laid my fork down.

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. Can I be excused?"

"After you've finished eating you can." James gave me a stern look as if to say 'stay and enjoy this awkward spicey dinner with us.'

Ugh, some things never change.

Never in all my life have I been able to excuse myself or been granted excusal from the table during dinner without putting up a fight.

"Alright then. Can I excuse myself?"

"Aly." That wasn't Beck, or Jane, or James, and it definitely wasn't David.

Gwen stared at me and pouted.

I know how badly she wants this dinner to go perfectly.

I guess I'll just have to wait it out.

God damn my love for my sister.

After a few moments of silence, I decided that I should probably break the tension and try talking. "Aren't you guys wondering how long they've been dating?" I smirked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Beck smirk as well. Haha, ten points for Slytherin.

Jane beamed brightly and clapped. "Yes! What an excellent question, Als." Woah. Did she just call me 'Als' of all things? "-So how long have you two cuties been dating?"

Gwen blushed, hah that's a shocker, and twirled a strand of her bangs around her fingers. "A little over a month."

Then it hit me. That's how long Sean and I would have been dating if Rachel Lourdes wouldn't have started shit.

I hope she drowns in a lake.

Or in the stream behind my house.

The second one seems more realistic than a lake.

...I need to stop having these messed up thoughts, they're totally making me seem crazy, aren't they?

And now I'm talking like you guys can actually answer me.

"-you listening to me, Allison?" Oh would you look at that. My mother is talking to me.

The whole table stared at me like I had six noses and I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"I asked if you had anyone special in your life yet?" Jane giggled with excitement as if I was going to say that eighteen men had already asked for my hand in marriage and I'm trying to decide which one I should wed.

Well, I would think that if I asked my oldest daughter if she had a boyfriend.

I smiled and sipped at my glass of water. "Nope. No one. Guess I'm not as lucky as Gwen."

Gwen shot me a sympathetic look and returned to whispering to her boyfriend.

Neither of my parents responded with anything.

It doesn't matter, really. I'm very happy for Gwen and David and I hope they last a really long time and have a big wedding and chizz like that.

Allison, please stop using the word 'and' it's annoying.

My phone vibrated against my leg and I felt the urge to just start typing away on my keyboard.

There's a way I could excuse myself from dinner, but being a recovering bulimic, it's not a question your family generally likes to hear during dinner.

Eh, if they really have that much confidence in me, they'll let me go. "I need to use the restroom."

See? In the Oliver home, we use fancy words like 'restroom'.

Is that even a fancy word? Or does it only feel fancy to me?

Nah, it probably feels fancy to Gwen too, well, 'cause she's just like that.

"Of course you can, darling. No need to ask."

Cha-ching.

I slid my chair out and stood up, ignoring the conversation the others had started.

Blah. The hallway floor was cold and I, unfortunately, wasn't wearing socks or anything.

I'm glad I didn't continue traveling on the frozen wood floor road, but instead turned into the carpeted living room.

I took a seat on the couch and unlocked my phone in a world record time.

Jeez, it's like the fifteen minutes I haven't been able to text felt like a lifetime.

I opened my missed alerts and almost cracked a smile.

Turns out, the mysterious person making my phone vibrate is Cory.

We haven't talked outside of school ever since I told him I loved him but couldn't be with him for reasons that are still unanswered.

Well, to him at least.

Anyway, Cory asked if I, uhm, wanted to hang out and study. Apparently he doesn't get the material we went over class on Tuesday.

If you can't tell, this is obviously just a ploy so he can talk to me seeing as I wasn't in school Wendesday or today, so he can't say that he didn't understand the material from either yesterday or today.

Silly Cory, Aly knows the secrets of the boy world.

Somewhat, at least.

You guys are gonna be pretty shocked, but I told him I would help him.

Not only is it a good way to let my parents excuse me from dinner, but I also kind of wanted to spend some alone time with Cory.

Wait. No I don't.

I don't want to be his girlfriend. I don't want to be alone with him in his room 'studying.'

Because we all know what that will lead to and I can't go there again.

Or...can I?

Cory's become a really good friend even though we've only known eachother for like, two weeks.

I should trust him, right?

/

After heavily convincing my parents that we had a huge math test tomorrow and my friend really needed help or else he was gonna fail and be forced to attend camp Add 'Em Up, they finally agreed to let me skip the rest of dinner and go to Cory's house.

I didn't actually tell them his name was Cory.

I said his- or rather HER name was Carol.

He did say he had sisters. Hopefully one of them is named Carol so I don't feel terrible for lying to my brother and sister for the umpteenth time this year.

Like I've stated before, I could care less about my 'rents, but my siblings are another thing.

I didn't want to interrupt Gwen's important dinner any further, so I asked Cory if he could give me a ride over.

Yeah, that whole not wanting to interrupt thing and I love being picked up by his driver.

I said goodbye to everyone and headed out, not bothering to question Beck's suspicious looks.

But...what was parked at the end of my driveway was no car being driven all fancy like by a driver.

It was a silver Maserati (I'm practically drooling over the gorgeous-ness of this car, ladies and gents) and thanks to the tinted windows, it wasn't just Cory in the car.

Hurray for awkward drives to the Edison house.

He still managed to open the door for me, squishing what looked to be two younger kids into the left side of the car.

For a three person back seat we managed to fit four people just fine.

"Hey," I greeted, getting in and buckling my seatbelt.

Cory smiled, "How goes it?"

I shifted my eyes to the four unnamed people in the car and he nodded, getting what I was trying to get across.

"These are my siblings." Cory pointed to the two older people sitting in the front seat, "That's Kellan and that's Brittney. The two squirts in the back with us are Michael and Amanda."

Huge family say whaaa?

And neither of the girls names are Carol. Damnit.

"Do you want a fortune cookie?" Cory's little sister leaned forward in her seat to look at me with her big blue eyes, and for some reason, she reminded me of Gwen.

I smiled and held out my hand. "I'd love one."

That's a complete lie. I don't necessarily like to eat fortune cookies, I'm only in it for the fortune.

Amanda smiled wider than I've ever seen a little girl smile and placed a wrapped Chinese cookie into my hand, "Here!"

A man-ish sort of laughter that I can only assume was Kellan came from the driver seat, "That's Mandy for you, always being a sweety."

Brittney also laughed quietly and maneuvered herself around, "Wow, Coco. She's a pretty one."

She gave Cory a smirk and stuck out her hand to me. "It's nice to finally meet the mysterious Allison."

Yup, I definitely like his older sister.

Cory rolled his eyes, "We just got back from eating, Kellan and Britt are taking Mike and Mandy to the mall so we can study in peace."

I nodded in acknowledgement as we pulled into the Edison driveway.

Holy chiz on ice.

His house is huge!

Ten times bigger than mine and Sean's put together.

Please don't let it be all white on the inside. That was just too weird.

I got out of the car and Cory handed me my purse. "You can go ahead, I just gotta say bye to these crazies."

I began walking without saying anything, too star struck by this castle of a home. The Maserati quickly pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

The blonde, still very surfer looking, boy opened the front door and OMG it is just as nice on the inside as it is on the outside.

The only thing white was the walls and from what I saw, the furniture was black and it all looked very modern.

I'm guessing his parents aren't home, hense why the older sibs are looking after the younger sibs.

Cory pointed to the stairs and began to walk up them, "My room is up here,"

I took a deep breath before following him.

I stared down at the cookie I had forgotten I had and decided to unwrap it, just to see if I got another gag fortune.

Cory stopped in the hallway and opened the door, revealing a grey and white walled bedroom with the biggest bed I've ever seen.

Before walking in though, I cracked the yellow cookie open and read the tiny slip of paper.

'This week, tempt your sense of exploration.'

Oh my god.

Buddha wants me to get some.


	109. Temptation

**Aly's POV**

_Tempt your sense of exploration._

Okay, that could technically mean a lot of things.

Like, Buddha or Confucius or whoever writes these stupid fortunes possibly could have meant that I should really consider eating something besides plain salad and plain rice and plain rice cakes with not so plain Tabasco sauce. That really isn't that much variety. And I'm pretty sure Buddha was a dietician or something.

… It's like the only person I can't lie to is myself.

There's a grey couch on the wall opposite to his bed, and he thankfully chose to sit on that instead of his huge, oh so comfortable-looking bed. I sat on the opposite end and threw my bag onto the coffee table. I couldn't help but notice the flat screen mounted on the wall that had to be at least ten inches bigger than the TV we have at home. And ours is huge.

His room is practically a living room with a bed.

We could make out and watch Modern Family in HD at the same time.

But we shouldn't. For more reasons than one.

"So, uh, the homework you needed help with?" I asked, pulling my math folder out of my bag.

I need to focus on helping Cory with his math, not helping Cory with his teenage urges. And mine.

Wait. What if Cory isn't as terrible at math as he lets me think and he's actually just using this as an excuse to put his rich boy moves on me? I mean, the thought has occurred to me before, but after my ride in that orgasm-inducing car, I remembered something.

Cory is filthy rich. His parents could hire Stephen Hawking to tutor him if he really needed help with math. So why would he get homework help from an incredibly sexy, but questionable at schoolwork, teenage girl unless math wasn't the only factor?

"Oh. Right." Cory pulled a folded up paper out of his pocket and smoothed it out. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just sheepishly shrugged.

Really? He keeps his homework in the pocket of his jeans? He's such a... guy.

I don't even remember what this stupid worksheet is for. Homework's been even farther from my mind than usual, what with Jane and James coming back and my siblings just being instantly cool with it because they got them some smelly animals.

Well, I got Katy Perry backstage passes. So ha to them.

I still have no idea who to invite with me. I just want Katy all to myself. But wasting a backstage pass to see her is probably blasphemy, so I have to invite someone.

Should I at least tell Cory about them, just to see if he even likes her? I don't know if going to a concert with him would be a good idea, and yet I still kind of want to.

Ugh.

But I really shouldn't be thinking about that. I really should be working on this stupid homework sheet, considering it's due tomorrow.

And it's over the Pythagorean theorem. A squared plus B squared equals C squared.

Big whoop.

"Okay... For the first problem, you're trying to figure out how long the hypotenuse is by using the pythagorean theorem. The bottom leg of the triangle is what you'd call side A. And it says right there that it's seven feet long. So you plug the seven into the A in the formula, and you do the same with the perpendicular side, which is three feet long and would plug into B. So now the formula is seven squared plus three squared equals C squared."

Damn, that sounded smart. For somebody that hates math, at least. But the Pythagorean theorem isn't really brain surgery.

It apparently is to Cory though, because this all looked like news to him as he scribbled stuff down on his worksheet. "Oh..."

"And, uh, once you multiply those out and plug it back in, you add them up." I would have kept explaining what to do, but he seemed like he needed to take it slower. I guess math comes harder for some people. Or maybe he really is just pretending to suck at math.

If so, he must be at Hollywood Arts for acting, because he's doing a pretty good job.

After he finished and I explained how to finish figuring out the hypotenuse, he looked up from his calculator and smiled at me. "Uh, thanks for not making me feel like an idiot."

I smirked, already done with the third problem. "I already do that enough with Gwen."

Cory shrugged, still trying to smile. "Really though, I appreciate it. I used to go to this private school where everybody was, like, a genius and they treated me like I couldn't even tie my own shoes."

"Trust me, at Hollywood Arts, you're going to run into a few people that actually can't tie their own shoes."

Cory chuckled, scribbling something else down on his paper. "Yeah, I've met a few already... Have you ever met someone named... Uh, I think her name's Trina Vega?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Unfortunately. I tried to teach her how to dance."

Cory blinked. "And how'd that work out?"

"It was like trying to teach a giraffe how to dance. Except a giraffe probably has more grace than she does."

Cory laughed, but that is seriously not something to laugh about. Watching her attempt to dance is a scarring experience.

True story.

/ /

The rest of my time at the luxurious Edison home... surprisingly didn't feel like some ploy to get to my tasty lips. Sure, we barely spent any time working on our oh so exciting worksheet, but we actually got it done before I had to go home. We probably would have gotten it done earlier if we hadn't gotten sidetracked so many times. And not like that, you perverts.

We just... Talked. Like, really talked. Cory didn't try to make a move or anything. He was a perfect gentleman.

I don't know whether to admire him or question his sexuality.

When Kellan and Brittney came home with Michael and Amanda, I just realized how late it was. Luckily, Cory rode with me when Kellan drove me home. I mean, Cory's brother seems nice, but it'd be awkward riding alone with someone I met for like ten minutes.

"Thanks again for the help," Cory said as I stepped out of the car and onto my driveway.

What should I say? Thanks for not trying to grope me?

"My pleasure."

Okay, that sounds better. I smiled and waved as he shut the door and Kellan drove off. I actually had fun. And I did so without tempting my sense of exploration.

Take that, fortune cookie.

I slowly opened the front door and shut it quietly, to keep from waking everyone up. But wait, there was still a light on in the kitchen. Meh, Jane or James might still be up. Maybe if I walk by as quietly as possible, they won't talk to me.

Just sneak by the entrance so-

"Hey, Aly."

Crap.

Wait, it's Beck. But judging from the look he gave me before I left, I'm not sure if he's much better than Jane or James.

"Hey. Where are the parentals?" I sat my purse down on the breakfast bar and slid onto one of the stools.

"They went to bed. Gwen did too." Is Beck making a sandwich? When he just had dinner like a few hours ago? My brother's weird.

"Did David join her?" I smirked when my brother gave me a 'you are not funny' look and slapped a piece of bread over his turkey and cheese disaster.

"Austin picked him up about an hour ago." Beck tossed his mayo-covered knife into the sink and looked back at me. "Must be some test you have tomorrow if you stayed out 'til almost ten thirty studying for it."

"Well, we got sidetracked a few times. You know, talking about non-math type things." I fiddled around with my PearPhone while Beck sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you had a good time with... Carol, is it?" He began to dig into his sandwich. Blah.

"Uh, yeah. Carol. Good kid."

"Mmhmm." I don't think he believes Carol isn't Cory. He's so paranoid.

Even though he has every right to believe I'm lying. Because I am.

"Yeah, she's pretty new to school." I continued looking at my PearPhone so I didn't have to look at my brother. It might make him suspicious that I keep avoiding eye contact with him, but if he got a look into my lying, lying eyes, he'd know for sure.

I still feel a little bad for continuously lying to Beck and Gwen, but at least this lie isn't too bad. I'm just lying about Cory's name. And gender. That's not so bad... right?

"Yeah? Well, I'd love to meet this Carol sometime." I looked up for a second to see Beck raise his eyebrow at me as he took another bite of his stupid sandwich.

"You wouldn't like her."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"She's... ugly."

Nice one, Allison. Who are you, Gwen?

I decided to quit while I was ahead and gave him a kiss on his turkey-stuffed cheek before walking up the steps. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see a glimpse of a really confused look from him.

I don't want to go to bed yet. And I most certainly don't want to go back downstairs.

Why don't I go bug my sleeping sister?

I shoved open Gwen's door and stood in front of her bed. "Gwen?" I pulled a wad of paper out of my purse and tossed it at her. "You awake?"

Gwen grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Muh. I am now. How'd it go with Cory?"

I have to admit, my jaw dropped. Gullible Gwen figured it out? "Okay, how did you know I was lying?"

Gwen swept her messy bangs out of her eyes so she could properly roll them. "Als, no one under the age of forty is named Carol. You should have gone with Courtney or something."

"Since when are you such an expert at lying?"

She shrugged, patting the spot next to her. "I have my moments." Once I sat, she grinned at me. "Oh my gosh, you missed the best thing at dinner. David was holding my hand when-"

"Yeah yeah, cutest couple ever." I rolled my eyes. "Can we talk about my night?"

Gwen huffed. "Fine. Did you and Cory not make out some more?"

"You and David 'not make out' all the time. Shut your face." And I helped her do so by covering said face with my hand. "It's not like I don't want to make out with him... I'm just not ready."

Once she managed to get my hand off of her, Gwen sighed. "I know. I'm sorry if things are weird between you and Cory now."

"Actually, things are good between us." I started playing with a piece of my hair. "He's not being pushy or anything. We really have a good time together... And we kept our clothes on while doing so."

"You seem shocked." Gwen was snuggling Lorenzo the Second at this point.

"I guess I am." I was still messing with my hair absentmindedly. "My first and only relationship was based on how hot the guy was... I didn't even know anything about Sean before I started dating him. But I actually know Cory, and I know I like him."

Gwen nodded and said, "That's kind of how it was with me and David. We were friends before we started dating, so we got to know each other better."

Maybe that's the way to do it. I mean, Gwen and David seem happy together. And I've had more fun with Cory in the past week or so than I did with Sean the entire time I dated him.

Or maybe I'm talking crazy and need to get some sleep.

I got up to leave, but Gwen cried, "Wait!"

I turned around to face her again. "What?"

"... Are you taking me to the concert or not?"

"Go to sleep."

I shut the door and wandered back into my room, but I knew I had to choose who to take with me on Saturday sooner or later.

But I can worry about that tomorrow.

Gwen's POV

Friday, Friday, heading to my improv class on Friday.

I know it's a dumb song, but it's fun. That's gotta count for something, right?

I'm starting to think Aly's not taking me to the Katy Perry concert. Since she keeps telling me she's not taking me and all.

Whatever. I don't even like Katy Perry that much.

... That's such a lie. I heart her.

As soon as I shut my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Gwen, can you do me a favor?"

I turned around and smiled at the person who owned the hand. "I'd love to, Lane, but I have to get to Sikowitz's class and-"

"You can tell him you're doing a favor for me."

I thought it over and shrugged. "Okay! What is it?"

"I have to refill the lotion pump in the teacher's lounge. Can you show Mr. and Mrs. Edison to the nurse's office? They have to give nurse O'Dell some of their son's medical forms." He stepped aside and I just noticed that there were two rather blonde people standing behind Lane with two equally blonde little kids.

Lotion pump?

Wait. Did he say Edison?

OMG IT'S ETHAN AND ELAINE EDISON.

Sorry for my capitalization. But they're a very big deal.

"Sure." I smiled my best Gwen Oliver smile at the very successful couple of successfulness and began leading them to the nurse's office. "It's a honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Edison. I love the peanut butter chocolate dipped fruit bouquet. My parents get me one for my birthday every year!"

I felt like I should say that. They're, like, business royalty. My dad read an article in the paper about them once and it said they're not only uber successful but they're also insanely nice and family oriented. They sound tight, yo.

I'm still insanely white.

Elaine laughed. "Well, aren't you sweet?"

"That's what everyone says!" Well, it's true.

The little girl that had been by her mother's side suddenly grabbed my hand. "I like your hair. Blue's my favorite color!"

Aww, she's cute. She reminds me of... me. "It's mine too!" I let her keep holding my hand and said, "Shouldn't you and your brother be in school?"

"We got a half day today," the little boy answered. "I'm Mikey and that's Mandy. Do you know Cory?"

"I do, actually. My sister Aly is friends with him." Though they should be more than that because they're totes in love.

"Ooooh, Coco talks about Aly a lot!" Mandy giggled, swinging my hand around a little.

Told ya he totes loves her back!

Pfft. Coco. I'm totally gonna call him that the next time I see him.

"Oh, here's nurse O'Dell's office," I told Mr. and Mrs. Edison as we stopped by the door with her name on it. "I should probably get going."

"Gwen," Ethan's very deep man voice stopped me in my tracks. "I know this is sudden and feel free to say no, but we're still pretty new to Los Angeles and haven't had time to find someone to watch Michael and Amanda when our three older kids can't. They're going to some concert this Saturday, and my wife and I are going to have to work until late in the night. The kids seem to have taken a liking to you already, and that doesn't happen often. How would you feel about babysitting this Saturday?"

"I think that's an excellent idea." His wife smiled at him and placed a hand on his back. "Would you two like that?" she asked her children. They nodded in response.

Are you kidding? Two of the richest people in America paying me to play with two adorable kids all night? That sure beats sitting on my butt and texting David, which is probably how I would have spent Saturday night. So I agreed, because I would be an idiot if I didn't.

I probably should have asked my parents first or something, but they'd probably be proud of me for getting a job, so whatever.

After exchanging information with them, I waved goodbye to Mike and Mandy and their parents, then started to walk to improv. I can't believe two of the biggest business people around asked some random girl they just met to watch their kids. What if I was a serial killer or something?

Obviously I'm not, but still.

Well, cutie pie Amanda said Cory talked about Aly a lot, so I guess they knew since Cory liked her, then I was probably nice too.

Or maybe I look too adorable to be a serial killer. That's likely too.

Wait. Ethan said something about Cory and his unnamed siblings going to some concert.

Could it be the Katy Perry concert?

Aly's gonna be in Sikowitz's class again. Might as well tell her about all this Edison information.


	110. What Does This Have To Do With Acting?

**Gwen's POV**

"He's what?"

My sister and I were waiting by my locker for the final bell to ring, signifying that Sikowitz's class was ready to begin.

I would have gone in now, but she claims that it's lame to go to class before the final bell rings.

Uhm. What. Isn't that what you're supposed to do to avoid being late and getting written up?

I wanted to roll my eyes at the thought of my sister trying to make herself late for class, but I was suddenly filled with joy at what I was about to repeat to her.

"Apparently, Cory and his sister and his brother are going to that Katy Perry concert on Saturday!"

Allison smashed her hand over my mouth and pressed her free fingers to her lips. "Shhh!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

This is insanely rude and I think people are staring.

"Do you want the whole school to know I have tickets to Katy Perry's concert tomorrow?"

I removed her hand from my mouth and sighed. "Is that code for, I really don't want the whole school knowing I have a crush on Cornelius Edison?"

Aly gave me a confused look. "Cornelius? That's not even his first name."

"I like to pretend."

With that simple statement, the final bell rang out and we journeyed into the crazy class room that belonged to one Erwin Sikowitz.

Yes, one man that may or may not be my new uncle within the next few months.

I swear, if I go home one day and find a wedding invitation in the mail from Aunt Lea I'll probably cry.

And they won't be tears of joy.

Well, they might be somewhat joyful that my Aunt would finally have a man in her life and maybe get some kids so I can have little baby cousins to boss around.

That sounds mean now, but when you're the youngest in your family you pine for someone younger than you to come along so you can see what it feels like to boss them around.

Unless the two younger people you come in contact with are Mikey and Mandy Edison.

I can't boss them around.

Their parents are giving me money and they're just the cutest little things ever.

Before I could take my seat, a rather large, rather hairy hand stopped me. "Glen!"

"It's Gwen, actually." I awkwardly peeled his hand off my shoulder.

Mr. Sikowitz rolled his eyes, "Yes. Yes, of course it is. I must ask you an interrogative."

Oh dear lord. I can't being to fathom what he would want to know.

I smiled as to say, 'please don't say you're going to ask me a question and then hit me with a sausage.'

"What is mini Beck afraid of that no one knows about?"

Ooo. I'm not aloud to tell anyone that. She'll do terrible, Jade-like things to me.

But...on the other hand, I would like to see where he is going with this. So, what the chiz, it can't be that bad.

Can it?

I looked into the classroom to make sure Aly wasn't listening in or staring at me. Or glaring at me in the event that she was listening in.

I took a deep breath, positive that Aly wasn't even paying attention, or comprehended the fact that I was no longer standing next to her, "Millipedes. Specifically giant millipedes but-"

"Thank you, Glen!"

And now he knows. Poor Aly.

But my name is still not Glen.

How hard is the name Gwen to remember?

I shook the thought off and took my seat in the back of the room with Aly and the rest of our wackadoo group I like to call my friends.

The classroom telephone rang and Sikowitz immediately answered it with some nutty opening line that most certainly wasn't a simple 'hello.'

He let out a quiet, "I see." And I'm guessing about half the class, including Aly who's not actually a student in this class, thought that they were going to be sent to Principal Ikner.

That's just how it is, I guess.

And then when someone does get sent to the Principal's office everyone goes, 'Oooohhhhhhh!' and snickers and does childish things.

Or at least, that's what I used to do in my old school.

Sikowitz hung up and jumped off the small stage in the front of the classroom. "There's a meteor headed for Earth right now!"

Oh my gosh, holy macaroni, what do I do I'm too young to die!

Most of the class started to freak out and got up racing around the room. Most of the class meaning, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, Aly, other people who's names aren't very important 'cause if they were I wouldn't forget them all the time.

And, uh, yeah, myself.

But then, as if this whole thing was some sick joke to see what our reaction would be, our crazeball teacher started clapping and laughing. "Excellent screams of terror my young pupils! Beck, I see you're still un-scarable."

Oh would you look at that. This was a sick joke.

Beck smirked and put his arm around Jade's shoulders. "I try."

The percentage of the class that had taken this seriously and freaked out were now settling back into their chairs and moaning and groaning about how Sikowitz was a loon.

He is a loon.

And my brother is very much unable to feel terror. It worries me that neither him or Jade didn't freak out at the thought of a giant hot rock hurdling towards planet Earth and killing us all.

Beck probably knew it was a test.

Jade on the other hand would probably love dying in some strange way like that.

But that's just Jade and why do I think that should be some sort of webshow? Just Jade.

And then we could all go to webicon and meet Carly, Sam and Freddie from iCarly!

I chizzin' love that webshow.

Le teacher clapped once more attempting to get our attention, so I left Gwen World and returned to the real world.

Phooey.

"Now that you're all warmed up, I'd like to begin today's lesson by questioning all of your fears! Robbie! What are you most afraid of? Hm?"

A small, puppet like chuckle escaped from Rex' wooden lips. "Hah. What isn't Rob afraid of?"

More chuckles ensued across the classroom and even Sikowitz had a laugh. "True, true. Glen! If I remember correctly, you're most afraid of people in giant animal costumes?"

Shudder, shudder, shudder. "Very much so."

"So if one came in the room right now and offered you a hug?"

What does this have to do with acting, I ask? "Probably pee myself in sheer terror."

Aly started laughing and I not so lightly punched her in the arm. I don't feel bad for telling Sikowitz anything now.

As if he read my mind, the teacher turned to Aly, "Little helper. What are you most terrified of?"

My sister crossed her legs and arms and scoffed. "Everyone knows I hate clowns."

"Well then that's what you hate, but what scares you?" He smirked, and the class looked like they were anxiously awaiting my sister's reply.

It never came as she just kept her mouth shut and refused to answer.

Suddenly, Sikowitz jumped back and pointed to the ground in the middle of mine and Aly's chairs, "Class! Look! Someone call Sinjin, it's a millipede! It's a big one at that!"

That's when my older sister let out a very, very loud shrill scream and leaped out of her seat and landed in Beck's chair on his lap.

Alright, I'm not gonna lie, that was the funniest thing I've seen since she made a scene at the Grove when I was black mailing her.

After using up the last twenty minutes of class trying to convince Allison there was no millipede and Sikowitz was just playing with her and wanted to see what her reaction would be, she finally unlocked the janitors closet and walked out.

"I'm never, ever, ever, taking your class. EVER." Aly jabbed her finger into Sikowitz' chest before grabbing Rex out of Robbie's hands and throwing him on the ground.

Oh. She's mad.

This would not be a good time, nor day, nor week, nor year to tell her that I'm the one who told the crazy old improv teacher that she was scared of large arthropods that have two pairs of legs per segment.

I'm just glad he wasn't serious about the man in a giant animal costume stromping into the room and trying to squeeze the life out of me.

If you're wondering why I'm so afraid of people in big animal costumes, let little ole' Gwenny tell you a story.

Once, there was a little girl who went with her brother, sister, mother and father to an Easter Egg hunt at a local soccer field.

Oh it was a glorious day filled with candy eggs, bouncy houses and Wendell the Bear. Wendell the Bear was the spokes person for Right Mart, the little Ma and Pa corner store.

While walking with her big sister, she spotted a stray candy egg that must have fallen out of some other kid's basket.

Eager to nom on the delicious caramel filled treat, she pushed her sister out of the way to get to it.

Her sister, being very angry, pushed Wendell the Bear into her and he fell right on top her.

HE FELL RIGHT ON TOP OF ME.

Yeah, the little girl in the story was obviously me.

But seriously, Aly pushed that big old fat bear into me and it took like, ten minutes for my parents and various people to lift him off of my precious three year old body.

It scarred me for life.

Oh! And it turned out that the egg I had found, number one was crushed, and number two had pecans in it.

Not only do I hate people in animal costumes, but Easter is no longer a good holiday for me.

Okay, that last bit was a lie because I love eating jelly beans all day Easter day and not sharing them.

Gwen loves candy.

Also my relatives in Canada send us down some amazing canadian cookies.

And we all know how I feel about those.

Aly's POV

I hate everyone and everything right now.

I don't even feel like going to lunch and hearing people comment on my screams of screamy-ness.

That was one of the most embarassing moments of my life.

I freakin' hate millipede's even more now.

Even if there wasn't one in the room, my hate for them just grew a good ninety eight percent.

What did that stupid lesson even have to do with improvisation? Is this school literally trying to make my life a living hell?

Or certain people are trying to make my life a living hell.

And there's only two people who know about my irrational fear of creepy crawly anthropods.

Beck and Gwen.

Two people better known as my brother and sister.

Why yes dear reader, not even Jadelyn West knows of my fear.

Well, now everyone knows, but whatever.

UGH. ASDFGHJKL.

Gwen swore she'd never tell anyone, but I bet Sikowitz like, conned her into doing it. I mean, Gwen is so gullible that she'd buy rocks from a homeless man if he told her they'd make a great soup.

Although, she would probably just be trying to make up for the whole poisoning herself and our brother with her uncooked eggs.

"Als, we never got to finish talking about Saturday." Oh look, it's said sister.

Just let it go, Aly. If you blow up on her for telling possible Uncle S about your fear, she'll cry or something and you know how much you hate to see your baby sister cry.

Almost as much as I hate screaming out of fear in public places.

I sighed, "So you're babysitting his little brother and sister?"

Gwen smiled brightly, pleased to see that I wasn't about to tear her head off.

Be grateful I love you to death, kid.


	111. Surprise?

**Aly's POV**

So, it's already lunch time and I still haven't decided who to take to the concert with me.

Shut up. I've been distracted. What, with finding out that Cory will be at that same concert and Sikowitz scaring the pee out of me by lying about terrible creatures called millipedes and all.

Life, why do you hate me so?

"Um, Festus?" My sister looked up at the strange food vendor and told him, "There's a Bling Pop in my chicken Caesar salad."

What? Is Gwen doing that thing where she says things that don't make sense again?

Oh, no, she isn't. There's a bright blue piece of hard candy attached to a plastic green disk on a ring in the middle of her salad container.

Festus just kind of shrugged. "Surprise?"

Yeah, because he totally just surprises people by randomly putting flavored sugar in people's salads. I don't even want to know how that candy got in there or where it came from.

Gwen certainly didn't seem to mind, considering she just slipped the Bling Pop on her right ring finger, thanked the strange Hispanic man, and walked off.

My sister's a freak.

"Things are looking up for good ole Gwenny," she commented before licking her Bling Pop. "Today I got an awesome job and a Bling Pop!"

"And I got humiliated," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "And nobody is allowed to talk about it ever again unless they want an ass full of my Jimmy Choo studded platform peep toes."

"That's an awful thing to do with a pair of shoes that cost almost a thousand dollars," Gwen said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You can buy me some new ones. You're about to become the richest midget in LA." I said this right as we sat down, so it naturally earned us some strange looks from the others.

As if that's the weirdest statement that's ever been spoken at this lunch table.

"You planning another bank heist, Gwen?" Jade asked, vegetarian wrap in her hands.

Gwen gave her an unamused look. "No! It just so happens that this Saturday night, I am babysitting Ethan and Elaine Edison's kids."

Insert everyone giving her 'say whaaaaa?' expressions here.

"Ethan and Elaine Edison?" Robbie, once again Rex free, asked. "Of Edison's Edible Bouquets?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Ethan and Elaine Edison of Edison's Earthworm Farm."

Cat gasped and said, "That's where my dad gets his fishing tackle!"

I looked at Cat, wondering if she was serious. Is that a real place? I was being sarcastic...

I shook my head and said, "No. They're the edible bouquet people."

"Aren't they, like, billionaires?" Andre asked.

"Yes, and they're also the parents of a certain Cory Edison," Gwen said with a small smirk as she took another lick of her candy jewelry.

"Is he the guy you were hanging out with at the carnival?" Cat asked.

I nodded in response and Jade asked, "Did he tell his parents about my bouquet of scissors idea?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "If he did, his parents probably would have sent him to therapy." Jade shrugged and continued eating her wrap.

"If you see Cory there, don't pull anything," Beck told our sister after sipping on his soda.

She innocently blinked, twirling a piece of blonde and blue hair. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

Beck gave her a look, then said, "Eat your salad," and went back to eating his lunch.

Of course, we all knew what Beckett meant when he said that. Considering that Gwen was the one behind our semi-date at the carnival and our other semi-date at Skybucks, I'd say that she'll take advantage of being practically alone in Cory's McMansion for several hours.

And I don't mean by using every piece of technology in the multimedia room. Which is freakin' huge, by the way.

But I assume Gwen will do that too.

I heard the sound of feminine converse stomping toward us and lo and behold, Glitter Titters finally arrived. As she took a seat next to Andre, he wrapped an arm around her and asked, "Where have you been?"

Setting her turkey sandwich down, she scooted closer to him and told him, "I had to give something to Lane. Didn't you get my text?"

Andre groaned and glared down at his burger. "I would have if I could have. My grandma heard my cell phone ring last night and she thought it was my granddad trying to contact her from the dead, so she threw it into a pot of chili."

"... But your granddad isn't dead," Tori said, raising an eyebrow. "They're divorced."

"Try telling _her_ that." Andre angrily bit into his chuck of dead cow.

"Didn't she just use your PearPad as a cookie sheet?" Beck asked.

Andre sighed. "Yeah."

"Your grandmother really likes destroying your technology, doesn't she?" Tori asked.

"It's not just her." Andre sat his burger down and continued, "Last week, my little sister tried to use my laptop for a boogie board. Laptops don't make good boogie boards."

They probably don't.

He rubbed his forehead and said, "Y'all have no idea what's it's like having two insane women in your family whose main reason for existing seems to be stressin' you out."

Beck stopped eating to give Andre a glance, one that was pretty much telling him to remember what happened just two days ago at our house when Gwen and I were high on medicine.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, man." Andre went back to eating his lunch.

I'll have to remember to stress Beck out a little bit later. Y'know, as revenge for saying Gwen and I stress him out.

"It must be a fortune paying to replace those things," Robbie commented, his mouth full of clam chowder. Yep, that Cat is one lucky kitty.

"It is, and I'm running out of money..." Andre's frown got even deeper. "I guess I'm either gonna have to get a job or sell my sister and grandma."

"The last option sounds easier," Jade said with the smallest smirk possible. "Though I don't know who'd want to buy your psychotic grandma."

"You could help me babysit Mikey and Mandy Edison tomorrow," Gwen suggested, her mouth full of salad. Ugh, why can't these people finish their food before they start talking?

"Yeah, then there'd be somebody there to babysit Gwen." Jade's smirk grew a little more and Gwen thankfully swallowed before sticking her tongue out at her.

Tori nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

"I hear their new house has a huge jacuzzi!" Cat exclaimed. "With lights in it and everything!"

Meh. It was decently sized.

Kidding. That thing was huger than huge.

And in case you haven't figured it out by now, Cory gave me a mini tour of his place. Gwen will pee herself in excitement when she sees it for herself.

But back to Andre.

He shrugged, looking skeptical. "I dunno. Babysitting seems kind of... girly, don't it?"

Gwen nodded as she gave her Bling Pop a good lick. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just thought it would be fun doing it with a friend. And Mr. and Mrs. Edison are giving me a thousand dollars, so I figured you'd-"

"Whoa whoa whoa... Whoa," I firmly said, squeezing Gwen's lips shut. "You're getting a thousand dollars for babysitting for ONE night?"

Gwen pushed my squeezing fingers away and nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah, I think it's because they have a really important meeting to go to and it was kind of on short notice-"

"I'm in," Andre interrupted. "For a thousand dollars, I'd put on a dress and get a manicure."

"Actually, that's not as girly as you'd think," Robbie said, sticking his finely manicured hand in Andre's face.

Cat pulled Robbie's hand back and whispered, "Um, yes it is, sweetie."

Before I could laugh, I noticed someone wandering through the parking lot that took the laughter right out of my mouth. Oh God, why is she here?

As if I don't already know. I remember her saying something about getting her lunch break sometime around now, but I was always hoping she'd never choose to take it here. Because that means she'll probably spend it titillating Sikowitz with the coconuts above her ribcage.

You know who I'm talking about by this point.

Since Beck wasn't reading this, he apparently didn't know, so my somewhat horrified facial expression probably confused and worried him. "Als? What's wrong?"

I pointed to her as she got closer and told him, "That's what's wrong."

Everyone spun around to look at her and Cat said, "Hey, that's your aunt Lea!"

"We know who she is," I snapped, and Cat apparently didn't seem to mind. Or notice. I can never tell with her.

Lea seemed to notice that we were all looking at her, so she smiled and walked over to us. "Hello, kids!"

She got an array of greetings back, mostly "Hello, Ms. Oliver"s. But Beck, Gwen and I mostly just looked at her.

"Um, what brings you to... our school?" I unsurely asked, even though I knew quite well why she was there.

"I thought I'd bring Erwin a slice of coconut cream pie from work and have lunch with him," she replied in her usual joyful tone. Oh, I just noticed the paper bag in her hands with her restaurant's logo on it. That must have her pie in it... and possibly a box of condoms.

I've lost my appetite.

And Gwen and Beck must have lost theirs too, since as soon as our aunt scurried off, they shoved their food containers to the middle of the table.

Thinking about old/crazy people sex is gross.

/ /

Hello again, faithful readers. It's time for geometry, where Allison was given about ten thousand makeup worksheets for the classes she missed the past two days and Mr. Matica then lectured her for missing those classes because he apparently thought she ditched.

And that is where my Gwen-like explanation comes to an end.

But despite all of that super insanely fun stuff, there was yet another highlight. And this was an actual good thing.

Matica was leaving the classroom more and more these days. He and Ms. Hale must be getting serious.

My aunt and Sikowitz are probably joining them in having a little fun time in the teacher's lounge.

Ugh.

But that's not actually the good part.

The good part is getting to hang out with sucks at math Cory.

Well, nobody else is working on the sheet that our delightful geometry teacher gave us, so Cory and I might as well join them.

"Sooo... Plans for this weekend?" I asked him, stuffing the worksheet in my bag. Gwen said Cory's parents didn't tell her which concert he was going to, so he could be going with his brother and sister to a yodeling concert, for all I know.

Because young people totally love yodeling.

Cory smiled, leaning his arms on his desk. "It's Brittney's birthday tomorrow, so my parents scored tickets for the Katy Perry concert for her, Kellan and I."

Okay, so Gwen was right. I hate it when that happens. Good thing it rarely happens.

"Oh, really?" I nodded, as if it was something interesting that I would never experience. Even though I will.

"Yeah. My dad's friends with her manager, so if we're lucky, we might be able to get backstage so Brit can meet her." He chuckled and added, "She'd freak out if she got to meet Katy Perry. She's her idol."

Why is he describing me?

Oh. Well, I guess a lot of people idolize the great Katy Perry. I can't blame any of them.

"Oh. That'd be cool."

I bet you all are asking yourselves, 'hey, why don't you tell him that you'll be at the concert too so you two can go backstage and meet Katy Perry right before losing your virginity to Cory in one of the filthy bathroom stalls in the heat of the moment?'

You might have been thinking the part about being at the concert at least.

Well, that should be obvious, since I'm pretty sure I've told you all before. I don't want Cory to be my boyfriend. Not yet. And don't you think Katy Perry's amazing songs would make us instantly go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love?

You all know how the song goes.

I still need to figure out who to take to the concert. Nikki has to go to her uncle's wedding, so she's out of the option. I haven't told either Cat or Tasha because I know they'd send a mass text about it, so they're still an option.

But what happens if I run into Cory at the concert? The Staples Center is pretty big, so the odds aren't likely. Then again, with my luck, I probably will run into him sometime tomorrow night.

It can be a surprise. Like Gwen's Bling Pop.


	112. The Concert My Sister is Taking Blank To

**Gwen's POV**

"Ugh, that was the most boring period ever..." Aly yawned, walking out of the classroom.

I adjusted my binder in my arms to keep it from falling on the floor and smiled. "How would you know? You were asleep the whole time."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Then I guess I dreamed class boring." And this is what I have to deal with on a regular basis.

Aly probably says that about me all the time in her internal dialogue, doesn't she?

We were out of the final period of the day and headed to my locker. When we rounded the corner to said locker, a gaggle consisting of Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat- the usual suspects- were arranged in front of the group of lockers that held mine and Tori's.

And David. We musn't forget about the boyfriend.

"Rendevousing at my locker, eh?" I giggled, gently nudging David out of the way so I could open my locker and put this abnormally heavy binder in it.

Asian cutie pie kissed my cheek and smiled. "Actually, Cat and Robbie had the greatest idea for this Sunday."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah! Robbie and I wanted to have a quadruple date dinner on Sunday night, since Monday is teacher service day!"

I had forgotten about our Monday being a day off. For Aly and Beck, that meant sleeping the entire day, but for me, it meant sitting in the back yard drawing or something artsy.

Oh chiz, Aly.

A quadruple date? This'll totally send her up the wall.

I mean, my attempts at getting her and Cory together have so far failed... so she's still boyfriendless.

I shifted my eyes toward my sister, but it seemed as though she wasn't even paying attention. She was texting, as usual. Sigh. Her phone bill is going to sky rocket one of these days, or her fingers are gonna fall off from typing so much.

Wait. Can that happen?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at David who wasn't confused by my space-y out-y ness. "Sound good, Gwen?"

"Awesome idea, Cat!" I praised her, earning a Cat like giggle.

Everyone was happy and jittery and talking about Sunday and even Jade was happy.

I too was excited.

I mean, I'm babysitting tomorrow and earning a thousand bucks, my parents are back better than ever, I'm going out on a date night with David and friends on Sunday, and we have no school on Monday.

"Oh god..." I looked over at Tori who suddenly had a frown on the face she was trying to hide.

I raised my eyebrow and turned around only to see Trina Vega, heading this way.

If I were here sister, I'd hide my face too.

But luckily, I'm not, although sometimes I like to hide my face when Allison looks mad and approaches the premises.

Haha, burn.

Not really, but whatever.

"Hey Tori, Tori's friends." Trina smiled brightly and patted her little sister's head.

Tori slowly removed the older latina's hand in what looked like to be disgust, but tried to smile nicely at her sister.

"Why are you here?" Jade muttered, draping Beck's arms over her shoulders, knowing very well that Ms. Trina seems to have a crush on him.

Then again, what female (and very possibly Robbie...) in this school does not have a crush on my brother?

Obviously besides Aly and I, 'cause that'd be gross to a new level of gross.

Trina moved closer to my sister and I. "A little birdie told me someone in this group of students younger than me has tickets to a Kaykay Perr concert."

I let a small smirk come across my lips and looked at Allison who has quietly looked up from her phone and tried not to look in Trina's direction.

This should be interesting.

I, or rather the whole group watched as Trina slowly moved closer to Allison, grinning from ear to ear, until she was literally inches away from her face.

"Please remove your face from my facial region." Aly pushed Trina's face away with her hands.

In an instant, Trina was on her knees (hehehe, on her knees...oo, Gwendolyn you so bad.) pleading in front of Aly. "Please, please take me to the concert! I'll do anything you want!"

I have to say, this is hilarious. Tori was holding back laughter, and everyone else had just sort of looked away to avoid bursting out into giggles.

I was giggling though. But I didn't look away.

I had a front row seat to the Trina Plead-a show and I wasn't gonna miss it.

Aly smirked, this can't be good, and placed her hands on her hips. "Anything I say?"

"Anything!"

Unless it has to do with the giant Hollywood sign and jumping off of it, I hope. Or selling your body for money to buy Aly new shoes.

"Interesting. Fine. I will take you to the concert on Saturday, if, and only if, you give me your Fazzini boots."

So she did want shoes after all.

Trina got up off the floor, looked around the hallways and sighed. "Deal." She bit her lip as she said the word that made Allison Jane Oliver capitol D colon smile.

I'm surprised Trina agreed to give Aly her favorite boots in return for a Katy Perry concert.

Although, Trina's so desperate, she probably would have given Aly her left lung for the ticket.

It really would not surprise me at all.

/ /

As always, it seemed like Aly's main goal in life is to procrastinate, so the gang, minus David, Robbie, Tori and Andre had to venture across two hallways to her locker so she could get her science paper to make corrections.

Tsk tsk.

Science is one of my strong points, thankfully. Except not so thankfully when all Aly is gonna do is make me do it.

Thanks, sis.

"It's in here somewhere..." My sister whispered as she dug through a folder of papers that apparently needed to be signed by my parents, most of them being slips and write ups. How a science paper fits in with that I will never know.

Beck rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna go start the car." He kissed Jade before heading out to the car and suddenly I missed David. He had a soccer scrimmage today, so he said he needed to get home to get ready and everything. I forgot to ask him if he wanted to come babysit with me tomorrow...I'll have to text him when I get home.

I know Andre is coming, so I wonder if everyone else will be coming as well. They have a hot tub, so Jade will probably want to pretend she's been captured by witches and is being made into a stew again.

And then her and Beck will probably make out in said hottub.

Again.

Every time they're in a hot tub, it's pretend they're in stew and then straight to making out.

Their life is like a PG-13 movie, with make outs in every scene.

The pounding of footsteps against the school floor brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned my head only to see one Cory Edison.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one still in the school on a Friday." He smiled, more to Aly than to anyone else.

This boy has good timing, Beck isn't here.

"Got it!" Aly stood up, her science paper in her hand and returned Cory's smile with the slightest, 'I want to stick my tongue down your esophagus' gleam in her eye.

"You have to re-do your science paper, too?" Cory asked, holding up his own paper. "-I left mine in the classroom so I had to go get it, and then I had to come here and get my back pack and man my driver is gonna be mad..."

Ugh, this boy has a driver. He's so lucky.

I'm way too lazy to walk to Beck's car everyday. How awesome would it be to have someone drive up to the school and take you home?

Maybe he'd even carry me into the car...okay that's being a little too lazy.

But I'd definitely get a driver.

And name him Lorenzo.

Because I'm seriously obsessed with that name.

Gwen totes hearts it.

Apparently through yet another space out, a conversation was going on.

I'd just barely caught the end of it, and suddenly Cory turned to me.

"Oh right, Gwen. My parents wanted me to tell you that Kellan can pick you up around six and drop you off at the house before we go to the concert."

Concert? As in Katy Perry concert at the Staples Center? As in the place where my sister will be with...insert sympathetic yet 'it's so funny' chuckle here...Trina.

On a side note, it's really just karma for all the bad things Allison's done and gotten away with.

Stop, Gwen. Pay attention.

Right. Back to the conversation. "I didn't know-"

"That Kellan could drive," Aly interejected. "There goes Gwen, ya'know, bein' Gwen. Of course Kellan can drive, he's like, twenty two."

I was going to say, 'I didn't know you were going to the same concert as Aly.'

But apparently, I'm just not allowed to talk anymore. Hmph.

But...maybe Aly has a reason.

I shook my head and smiled. "Right, right. Silly me."

Cory playfully patted my head. I guess he's used to having silly younger people then him around, since he has younger siblings and all.

"Well, I should get going," he noted, shutting his locker after grabbing his bag out.

We all nodded him off and waved and- whoa. He and Aly hugged.

They hugged.

They are so in love with each other. ASDFGHJKL.

After he left, Jade, Cat, Aly and I walked out the double doors, bidding the school goodbye for the three day weekend.

Evidently, both Jade and Cat were coming over, which I don't mind.

Jade's gonna be my step sister one day and Cat's already like my sister. We're more alike than alot of my friends, so it's cool.

Aly says it's only because we are both airheads.

Boobies butt crack turd nugget to her, that's what I say.

We three heard Cat's 'hehehe' (rhyme score) and I peered over my shoulder to see Sikowitz and my Aunt Lea standing by his van, kissing.

K-i-s-s-i-n-g.

It makes me cringe, and Aly looked like she was gonna throw up.

"Wow," Jade's eyes widened. "The sex must be real good for her to stay with that nutball."

I think Aly actually did throw up after that comment.

/ /

"Why wouldn't she tell him that she was going to be at that concert?" I asked, or pretty much demanded to know. It's not like anyone would know the answer besides Allison.

"Maybe she doesn't like...like like him." Cat commented, spinning a lock of magenta hair around her finger.

Pfft, that can't be it. It's obvious that my sister is in totes love with Cornelius.

Aly had gone upstairs to do some dancing, as usual, which left Cat, Jade, Beck and I sitting downstairs.

Well, Beck had gone into the kitchen to prepare some food for Jade, 'cause well, she was hungry.

So was I.

And Cat also enjoys food, so, there ya' go.

So what were we doing?

Talking about my sisters love life- or lack there of it.

Jade scoffed. "Yeah, and Katy Perry's song 'Peacock' is really just about a guy's glow in the dark watch."

Cat and I exchanged a look and stared at Jade blankly. She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath about us not knowing the meaning of songs and chiz.

Look, I know it's not really about glow in the dark watches...

What's it about then?

Whatever, whatever. Gwen, asking Jade will only make you look dumb and immature.

Not saying that I'm not immature.

At least I live up to it.

I bet half of you reading this right now act so mature on the outside, but on the inside you're just as immature as ol' Gwenners.

For a second, I heard quite a manly scream, and it was strange to think it was coming from Beck, because we all know he doesn't get scared that easily.

The goth, the cake head and I looked at each other and slowly got up to see what was the matter.

Surprisingly, both Aly and Beck were in the kitchen, well at least the little off section of the kitchen where we keep the dryer and washer.

Aly was standing there with her hand over her mouth, blushing like crazy, and that's not something she normally does.

Beck, on the other hand, was standing in front of the clean, ready to be folded and put away clothes basket, and on the floor in front of him was Aly's pink excuse for underwear.

It looks like we found something that Beck is finally scared of.


	113. Chemistry

**Aly's POV **

Seriously.

Somebody shoot me in the head now and get it over with.

Life hates me. It just likes screwing with me, doesn't it?

Why else would Beck have found my thong? Or better yet, why else would Beck have found it right as I came downstairs to grab a bottle of water? You answer me that.

"Um... What's with the screaming?"

Gwendolyn, you can see the thong on the ground. And by the look in your eye, I can tell you know exactly what's going on. So shut your face hole, because asking that is probably going to make it worse.

Beck unfroze, but his horrified expression was still firm. "I-I was getting myself a glass of Wahoo Punch when I spilled some on the counter, so I was trying to find a rag to clean it up with in the laundry basket. But what I pulled out was... that." He pointed to the lacy undergarment like it was going to eat him or something.

And really? He can't call it what it is? Is he really that much of a wuss? If I wasn't so mortified, I'd find it hilarious.

I guess he was mostly freaked out due to the fact that it belonged to one of his relatives. Which would most likely be me, since Mom is old and Gwen is... Gwen.

I looked over at our two guests and my sister. Gwen already knew it was mine, but I guess Cat and Jade could just sort of tell it was mine.

It's not like it could be Gwen's, because she's a nun.

Cat cast me this sympathetic look, but Jade and Gwen were om nom nomming on the grilled cheeses Beck had made and were looking at the two of us as if we were some sort of amusing reality show.

Thanks a lot, you two.

Then, I looked back at Beck.

Damn.

He doesn't look as horrified anymore, but his new expression isn't much better.

"Allison. Is this yours?" His tone was even worse.

Damn it all to hell.

Did the person with the gun to shoot me in the head with show up yet? Because I seriously need him or her to show up, like, now.

"Oh, my God! This is so embarrassing!"

Wait, I was thinking that, but I sure didn't say it out loud.

I looked over at the three girls watching Beck and I like we were the sibling edition of Jersey Shore, but more specifically at the one who said that.

Cat.

Her heels made a click clack sound as she walked over and picked up the apparently terrifying scrap of fabric. "Remember when I came over to change for Gwen's art show? Yeah, I must have left it here by accident and it got mixed in with your laundry. Aly just didn't want to say anything so she wouldn't embarrass me. I'm sorry!"

Cat is officially my new favorite person in the world.

Besides Katy Perry. But still.

Have I mentioned yet that I love this redheaded girl?

"Oh, uh..." Beck calmed down and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, though I think he was mostly just relieved to think that I wasn't a frequent butt floss user. "That's okay. I just thought..."

"Thought what?" Jade asked, raising an amused eyebrow. She was obviously enjoying this show and apparently me giving her a mini glare didn't ruin it for her.

"Nothing." Beck coughed and pointed to one of the cabinets. "I'm just, uh, gonna use a paper towel for the spill..."

He must still be getting over the horror, because he isn't afraid of anything but the possibility of his sister having sexy panties.

Beck's lame.

"I'll just put this in my bag," Cat said, walking out of the kitchen. She left her bag in Beck's car, so I assumed she was going there to 'put it away.'

"I left my cell phone in the car, I'll come with you," I said, catching up with her, while Beck and Jade started to make out. Since my back was turned, I was only able to know this because Gwen yelled, "Get a room!" with a mouthful of gooey dairy and toasted bread.

As soon as I shut the front door, I threw my arms around the redhead for a much deserved hug. "Cat! Thank you! You have no idea how horrible that could have been!" I whisper-screamed as I squeezed her as hard as I could.

Cat giggled and hugged back. "No problem! I love improv!" She handed the thong to me, which I tucked into the pocket of my skinny jeans as far as it could go.

"I'm going to have to be more careful with it, I guess. Beck would have handcuffed me to a pipe in the basement if he found out this was mine."

Cat gasped, then said, "My brother handcuffed himself to my uncle Vinny once. Vinny tried to gnaw his own arm off."

Just when I thought Cat wasn't as random and ditzy as she appears.

"We should get back inside," I told her, resting my hand on the doorknob. "You know, before Gwen eats your grilled cheese."

Cat gasped again, but this wasn't an excited gasp. "Nooo!" Cat flung the door open and ran back into the kitchen. Luckily though, Gwendolyn hadn't stuffed it down her throat. And Beck and Jade were nowhere in sight, so they must have taken Gwen's advice and went up to Beck's room so they could... 'study'.

As my own personal savior started eating her grilled cheese, I walked over to Gwen, who had hopped up on one of the bar stools by this point. Raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms, I said, "Thanks for all the help, sis. Your om nom nomming really fixed that situation."

Gwen just swallowed and shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Tell him it was mine?" She scoffed. "Then he would have known for sure that it was yours."

... Crap, she has a point.

"Well, maybe if you were more of a sexual deviant, he would have bought it!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Gwen held her hands up in surrender. "Cat fixed everything, and she did it without Beck handcuffing anyone to the pipes in the basement!"

Gwen thinks that's how it would have gone down too? Must be sister telepathy.

Or that's just the generic response every brother would have if he found out his younger sister wore such a thing. That's likely to be true.

"I'm yelling at you because I like it!" I coughed, then pointed to the exit. "I'm just going to put it away..." I left them with their melted, greasy cheese and wandered up the steps.

As I passed Beck's closed door, I heard... noises.

Let's leave it at that. Please.

After stuffing the thong as far back in my underwear drawer as possible, I figured I should quit dancing for now, since that stressful situation made me feel kind of queasy.

Well, I could always dance in Gwen's room. It's okay if I throw up on her stuff.

... Nah.

I heard the... noises again as I passed Beck's room. That's very rude of Beck to ignore our redheaded guest. Though I guess he's technically 'entertaining' our gothic guest.

Still, since I'm here, I might as well bug them. My fist connected with the wood door and I loudly told them in my best Gwen like tone, "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?"

The naughty noises ceased and Beck quietly responded, "Um... studying."

"Then why are you guys making so much noise?" I had to bite my lip to keep from LOLing at my feigned innocence.

Jade very bitterly replied, "Dude, do you think I won't punch you in the ovaries? Because I will."

She will. I don't doubt that at all.

So I might as well go back downstairs and get that bottle of water I never did get.

By this point, the grilled cheeses had all been consumed and Gwen was texting someone. "Sexting with David?" I smirked, sitting at the breakfast bar next to Cat and across from Gwen.

Gwen looked up from her PearPhone to glare at me. "Yes, Allison. I'm sending my boyfriend pictures of my practically nonexistent boobies and he's sending me pictures of his-" She instantly shut up and her face turned a nice shade of pink, so I turned around and lo and behold, Beck and Jade had decided to quit studying. And they had apparently heard everything.

So I'm not the only Oliver sister that has been cursed with bad timing. At least I'm not alone.

Gwen stuttered, "Uh, I was just... That wasn't-"

Beck just held up a hand and shook his head, clearly just wanting to forget about the possibility of her doing the things she just said.

Which is zero.

We're still going to take years off our poor brother's life.

Haha.

"For your information, Allison, I was texting David and asking him if he wanted to come over tomorrow after the Edisons leave," Gwen said, putting her phone down on the bar.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I picked a banana from the bowl of fruit in front of me and began to peel it. "You already added another babysitter and you know Beck and Jade are going to show up so they can 'study' in the hot tub." Beck rolled his eyes at that as he and Jade leaned against the counter. Jade just kind of smirked, knowing that was completely true.

And yes, I did include the air quotes.

"I already talked to Mr. and Mrs. Edison about Andre coming too. They thought it was a good idea." I began eating my banana and Gwen said, "But since Jade's going to come no matter what, I figure she and Beck can come after they leave so they don't think I'm inviting the whole school over to wreck their mansion."

"Won't the kids notice the two strangers making out in their hot tub, though?" I smirked at the two strangers in question, then looked back at Gwen.

"Their house is supposed to be huge. Andre and I will just keep them away from the hot tub. And if David can come... Oh, I don't have an excuse for him." Gwen frowned, looking back down at her phone. "Maybe the kids just won't notice him if he can come."

"How could they not notice a human string bean?" Jade asked, earning some giggles and chuckles from everybody that wasn't Gwen. She's a spoil sport and just sat there and pouted.

"Okay, now that we've properly made fun of my boyfriend, why don't we talk about Aly's plans for the weekend?" Gwen laughed at my expense. "You know, like how she's going to that concert with Trina."

"Trina can be nice to people," Cat said. "When she's in the right mood." She paused, then looked down at her lap. "She's not in the right mood that often."

"I can't believe you said yes to her," Beck said with a small smirk. "I thought you hated Trina."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I do." I nibbled on my banana some more and added, "But I want those Fazzini boots. I want 'em reeeal bad."

"Couldn't you just ask mom and dad for them?" Gwen asked. "Or taken their credit cards so you could buy it whether they said yes or not?"

"I completely understand why she agreed to it," Jade said, grabbing Beck's arm and snaking it around her shoulder. "I'd do anything just to see Trina Vega of all people on her knees, begging."

"Half of the school has done that to you at one point," Beck reminded her.

Jade shrugged. "Yeah, but they were all begging for mercy. And while it's just as rewarding..." She sighed. "It's just not the same."

Have I ever mentioned that I hang out with a strange bunch? And that I wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the world?

I probably have.

/

A while later, Cat had to go home because her mom needed help getting glue out of her brother's hair and Jade had something to do with her mom that she couldn't get out of.

For once, I pity someone's life that isn't mine.

So while Beck drove them to their respective homes, I stayed behind to practice some more dance moves now that I was no longer queasy and Gwen stayed home as well to be little miss emo pants.

Why was she emo, you ask?

Well, apparently David's cousins from Wisconsin were visiting and he couldn't get out of having dinner with them tomorrow night. And according to Gwen, it's the end of the world.

Meh. She'll be over it in the next five minutes.

"Hi, Stompy McBigfoot," Gwen happily greeted as she flung my door and flopped onto my bed.

Make that five seconds.

"Hey, Floppy McBedspreadWrinkler," I grumbled, grabbing the water bottle I finally managed to get out of the fridge. "I'm guessing your pants are no longer emo?"

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me but nodded. "It's not like I'll never see him again. But we need to talk."

"Do you want to know about the birds and the bees?" I sarcastically asked, sitting down next to her.

"Bleh. No, that's most certainly not it." She sat up and looked at me. "Why don't you want Cory to know you're going to the concert? How is he going to propose to you if he can't even find you?"

Dear Lord, this girl is delusional. "Okay, I'm going to say this one more time: I don't want Cory to be my boyfriend." I took a swig from my Crystal Waters water and added, "And besides, I don't want word getting around that I'm going someplace with Trina."

Gwen shrugged, a sneaky smile on her face. "Whatever. That's fine if you don't want to tell him you're going to be there... But I might do it."

I raised an eyebrow. "And how are you planning on doing that? You don't have his number."

"Actually..." She pulled out her PearPhone and began scrolling through her contacts. "His parents gave me his, Kellan, and Brittney's numbers in case I needed them. And right now, I might just need Cory..."

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare. I will throw your Glee DVDs off a cliff."

Gwen giggled and waved a nonchalant hand. "I kid, dear sister. But just remember that the next time you want to make me do your science homework..."

I heard the sound of an engine dying, a car door slamming and a dog barking so I assumed Beck was home. I shoved Gwen off my bed and said, "Why don't you go bother Beck and leave me alone so I can dance, okay?"

She stood up and rubbed her sore butt. "Yeah, because you never do that..." She stuck her tongue out at me and wandered out of my room.

That kid's lucky I love her or I would have killed her by now.

But I guess I'm doing my own science homework this weekend.

Crap.


	114. Little Interruptions

**Aly's POV**

"So what time are you leaving?" Gwen inquired, as we were both packing our bags, for two totally different reasons.

I was going to a completely awesome, amazing, life changing, Katherine Elizabeth Hudson concert part of her purely epic California Dreams Tour.

Maybe she'll even bring her husband, Russell Brand. God he's a hot piece of British ass.

The things I would do to him in a dark alley in Great Britain.

Er, anyway.

And Gwen, sweet Gwen is going to babysit kids. Now, I've expressed my hatred for the little buggers, right? I mean, these kids might be different 'cause they were raised in Cory's family and everything is good when you're an Edison.

Or at least, that's what I'll believe.

Cory tells me different, though.

But yeah, while I'm jamming out to Katy Perry, Gwen will be reading or doing other babysitting things.

I don't know what kids like.

I remembered Gwenners' question and looked at my phone, "Trina, le gag, is coming to pick my up in like, twenty minutes in her car. Again, le gag."

Oh, Trina. Sister of Glitter Titters, talentless loon, pain in my ass.

Gwen stuck her tongue out mockingly and I held up my fist as to say, 'I will punch you in the baby boobie if you do that again.'

It worked, 'cause she returned to stuffing her bag full of what she likes to call, 'babysitting nessecities.'

She literally looked said neccesisties last night on Google.

Google knows all though. I'm convinced Google is Hermione Granger.

Ugh, I'm such a Harry Potter don't tell anyone that, okay?

I'll have to kill you. Seriously.

I watch CSI and Bones and Law and Order and NCIS, I know how to get away with it, home dogs.

"So, how do I look?" I asked my sister, inspecting myself in the full length mirror.

I was wearing a gray crop top with a sort of casset tape looking object with the words 'French Kissing' on it and what Gwen calls my 'pocket full shorts' because they're the kind of shorts that have the ends of the pockets sticking out at the bottom.

But the pockets are floral and Aly likes herself some floral, so it doesn't matter that they're the equivalent of 'no point shorts.'

In the event that I meet Katy Perry backstage, she will love my outfit and we will get married.

We'll have to move to New York to do it, but It'll all be good.

Wait, does that mean I'll be married to Russel as well?

Bring on the British stud muffin.

Gwen waved her hand in front of my face and raised her eyebrow. "I said you looked great. Now what about me?"

For Gwen's casual babysittering night out she was wearing cuffed distressed jean shorts and her oh so favorite purple ninja shirt.

Oh Gwendolyn.

You see how our styles differ?

"Very...babysitter chic." I ruffled her hair and she rolled her eyes.

Hey, that's what I do. The nerve of some Gwens...stealing my eye rolling ness.

"But maybe...if I'm gonna be there into tonight, maybe I should wear more comfy jeans?" She said it like she was asking me.

Uh, I don't really care.

I have bigger things on my mind, like, Cory and the concert and Cory being at the concert.

Damn the universe trying to mess up my life.

"Maybe a certain, chill, pretty older sister would let me borrow her California Kings soffee shorts." She did that weird eyebrow movement that people use when they're trying to give you a hint short of winking.

Gwendolyn Joyce, you are so lucky I'm in too good of a mood to say no to your honestly cute puppy dog eyes.

"Just this one-"

Excuse me phone, no need to interrupt me while I'm trying to allow my little sister to wear my shorts.

I held my finger up to Gwen as I checked who was calling me.

Why.

Is.

Sean Michael Moretti calling me?

Don't pick it up, Allison. Don't pick it up.

"Hello?"

Really? What did I just get myself into?

Gwen mouthed 'who is it?' but I ignored it by pressing my finger to my lips.

"Als? It's Sean. Look, we need to talk."

I don't have time for this. I should just hang up. "What do you want?"

"I want you back."

Hang up. Hang up. Hang up.

"You broke your promise, you know. To love me forever."

That's apparently all Gwen needed to hear to know who it was because she snatched my PearPhone away from me and spoke into it with venom in her voice. "Look, Moretti. Aly doesn't really like boys who call her a whore, it doesn't matter if you 'love her,'-" She said, angrilly putting air quotes around the words 'love her' even though Sean can't see that... "-you don't get to get her back."

Not waiting for an answer or anything, Gwen hung up the phone and threw it on my bed.

Whoa there, no need to be tossing expensive pieces of equipment.

That's my baby.

After a moment or two of silence, I sighed loudly. "Thank you for handling that, Gwen. You may now wear my Kings soffee shorts with pride."

Gwen giggled and smiled brightly, pleased with her total pwnage of Sean. "It's just...I'm sick of him talking about you and wanting to get back together with you and-"

"Back it up. He's been talking about me?"

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut like she wasn't supposed to tell me that. "...Yeah. David told me that Ryan told him that Kevin's sister, Brooke, heard cheerleader Amy telling Todd on the football team that you were still single. Then I asked David why Todd wanted to know and he said Ryan told him that Kevin told Ryan that Brooke asked Amy and she said Todd was asking for Sean."

Oh my god. I should not have asked. That was the longest Gwen ramble I have heard in a long time.

She's always been good at rambling, though.

Once, when we were about nine, she told us about how the washing machine over flowed.

In great detail.

Starting from when she put the clothes in, put too much detergent in, and then, oh Bieber, I don't even remember half the stuff she said.

But I'll remember what she just told me for a long time.

"That's...interesting."

/ /

After putting Gwen's ramble through a thought process, I came to the conclusion that I should just screw it and concentrate on tonight. Trina would be here in five minutes and then everything after that would be golden.

Gwen was all ready to be picked up, then the plan after that was to have Beck, Jade and Andre come over after the older Edisons were gone.

A green and red DVD case caught my eye and I immediately pulled it out of Gwen's bag."Veggie Tales, seriously Gwenny? What is this, the 1960's?" I asked, laughing a bit.

Gwen pouted and took back her DVD. "They tell really important stories that apparently you can't appreciate."

Shudder, shudder. Beck, Gwen and I know all too well about Veggie Tales. Whenever we would visit my grandmother, she'd make us watch them all day long.

I never wanted to look at another vegetable again.

"Trina's here." Jade sang, walking into the foyer attached to one Beckett James Oliver.

I groaned and my brother kissed my cheek goodbye. "Have fun," he winked.

Creeper.

I almost sort of wanted my parents to say goodbye to them, but just like old times, they had gotten back to work and back to going out with hopeful partners and business people.

I'll settle for hugging Gwenners goodbye.

"The multimedia room is on the second floor, take a left at the end of the hall, right next to guest bedroom." I whispered and when I pulled out of the hug she was smiling like no other.

She's definitley going to use every piece of technology, mark my words.

Jade smirked, "If you lock Trina in one of those Port-a-John's, it'll be okay, no one will miss her."

I rolled my eyes and waved her goodbye, stepping out into the six o'clock not even dark yet air.

Trina Vega opened the door for me and patted her leather passenger seat, "C'mon in, girlfriend!"

Girlfriend.

How bad do I want those Fazzinni boots again?

Oh yeah, real bad.

"Hey, er, Trina. How goes it?" I tried to smile, but it just was not working out so well for me.

She pulled her car in drive and sped, and I mean SPED, down my road heading northwest on First street towards Spring street. "It goes, most definitley, well. I am so excited. Can I wear my backstage pass?" She was practically screaming in my ear, not even paying attention to the road.

I swear if we crash into the Los Angelos Theatre, and live, I'm going to throw her into the ocean.

That's not one of my better threats but I'm afraid I cannot hear myself thinking with her endless chatter.

"Here!" I shouted, holding the backstage pass in my extended arm.

After that, Trina sort of calmed down and we actually talked like civilized...friends.

We have a lot in common, you know. We both love Katy Perry, we both have great fashion sense, we both think Tori has no talent (probably me more than her) and we both like the art of dance.

Not that she can dance, but it was nice to hear that she enjoys our dancing performances.

As we turned onto Figueroa Street, both Trina and I started freaking out at the sight of the Staples Center.

Just one moment please.

OH EM GEE I'M GOING BACKSTAGE TO MEET KATY PERRY AT THE STAPLES CENTER I'M GOING TO FAINT

ASDFGHJKL.

Alright, I'm back.

This is going to be so chizzing amazing.

/ /

Can I just say that Katy Perry is a goddess with a microphone?

Can I just say that?

She honestly takes my breath away, not only with her voice, but she's extremally gorgeous.

Gwen would have appreciated her rendition of Rebecca Black's 'Friday'. That was both funny and she obviously sounded a whole lot better than that sorry excuse for a singer.

I didn't see Cory, though.

Which; A, is a good thing because I probably would have gone all jelloid and wouldn't have been able to focus on Katy.

But; B, I kind of wanted to see him.

Even if it would have felt like a date which would make no sense 'cause we came with totally different people.

But now, is the time, I have been waiting for.

Backstage, say whaaa?

Trina and I, both very giddy and jumpy and girly and not like myself at all, were making our way to the back to meet the very lovely star of the concert herself.

"Aly?"

Cue the jelloid legs.

Because I know that voice.

I should have said anything interally about Cory because of course he pops up right after I even think about him for a split second.

I turned around to see him, Brittany and Kellan. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

I filled with the pass hanging around my neck. "Yeah, uhm, my dad sort of got me backstage passes and whatnot. Katy Perry is my idol."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she totally pushed Cory out of the way. "MINE TOO!" She pulled me into a full force hug and I almost died.

Kellan, thankfully, pulled her off of me and chuckled. "Today's Brit-brit's birthday, so we treated her to a concert. How nice are we?"

I laughed, because, Kellan's a muscular funny guy. "Oh, only the nicest."

A very large man in a dark suit walked out of a backstage room and he just didn't look nice at all. "Miss Perry will be with you all shortly."

Trina was having none of that. "Where is she? Where's Katy?"

The elder Vega jumped all around and basically tried to break into Katy's room.

I held her shoulders down in a sad attempt to keep her under control and smiled awkwardly at the Edison teens who looked really, really scared. "I'm sorry...for her."

They brushed it off and we continued waiting excitedly for the popstar to grace us with her presence.

Damnit. I need to take a wazz...bladder, why must you always activate in the most important times.

I almost had to smack Trina across the face to get her attention, but finally she looked at me, "I have to pee. If Katy comes out, try not to pounce on her and break anything."

She gave me a thumbs up.

That's all I get.

I should have just invited her to the bathroom. I could have locked her in there, like Jade said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "I'll go with you. You know, wouldn't want you getting assaulted or anything."

And I nodded because, you just can't say no to an Edison.

Like when you see their ads on TV? They're so convincing...so you end up buying every one of their edible bouquets.

We began walking and I decided to be the first one to break the silence. "Thanks for walking me, I hate huge crowds of people."

He laughed. "It's cool. I don't mind. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

I turned around, just expecting to get my answer, but I didn't.

Instead, I got a kiss.

Three seconds of pure bliss and I pulled away.

"It can be our secret, you know." Cory whispered.

I want this.

I want him, so very badly.

And all I wanted to do tonight was to meet Katy Perry.

Taylor Swift was right, life is full of little interruptions.


	115. Mr Mandy Edison

Head's up guys, this is one of my favorite chapters that I, Kels Youdontneedtoknowmylastname, have ever written. Get pumped. ;D

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I'm currently inside the Edison house. Well, mansion.

No. Calling it a mansion is an insult.

It's a flippin' castle.

On the car ride there, Kellan explained to me that Mr. and Mrs. Edison had to leave early for their super important meeting, so as soon as he left with Cory and Brittney, Andre and I were on our own.

Well, we would be when Andre came.

And Kellan also told me his parents said that as soon as Mikey and Mandy were in bed, I was free to use anything in the house, including the multimedia room, the game room, the home gym and tanning bed, and whatever the heck else is there. I got all excited at the sound of that and Kellan chuckled all man-like.

Kellan's nice. And handsome. And manly. And handsome.

Just don't tell David I said that.

The Edison children I am not babysitting left practically as soon as I got through the door. Brittney was all excited for the concert, because Katy Perry is apparently her idol. She and Aly-gator have a lot in common. Hopefully they will meet up so they can discuss their almost unhealthy love for miss Perry and Aly can avoid socializing with Trina by playing kiss kiss happy fun time with Cory.

Well, I mostly hope the last part happens.

"Hi, guys," I said to the only people in the world shorter than me, now that I was able to properly greet them. "We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight!"

"I love fun!" Mandy excitedly yelled, throwing her little fists in the air.

Oh em gee she is adorable. This must be what it's like hanging out with me.

Before I could say anything to that, the doorbell rang and I have to admit, it was so loud, I almost peed my pants. But I didn't, because Aly would kill me for urinating on her shorts.

I guess the doorbell has to be loud, because this castle is so big, so even if you were in the very back room, you could hear it. But then again, by the time you got there, people would just think you aren't there and leave.

Oh hey, maybe I should get the door, since I'm four feet away from it.

I flung the door open and lo and behold, it was Neil Patrick Harris' nephew. Or cousin. I still can't tell which.

"Hey, Littler O," Andre greeted, smiling as he stepped into the castle.

I smiled back, then looked at the kids. "Mikey, Mandy, this is my friend Andre. He's gonna be hanging out with us tonight."

"What are we gonna do?" Mikey asked.

"I'm glad you asked." I pulled one of my DVDs out of my bag and said, "I've got movies!"

Mandy gasped, all excited-like. "Veggietales!"

"I don't wanna watch Veggietales," Mikey whined. "That's for little kids!"

You are a little kid, Michael.

But since I'm a nice babysitter, I won't crush your eight year old ego.

"It's LaaaarryyyyBooooyyyyy," I sing-songed, waving the box in front of his face.

Mikey hesitated, not wanting to admit that he'd like that. But he totally would. "Okay."

By some sort of miracle, I remembered the directions Aly gave me and led our little group into the multimedia room. I almost peed my pants after I saw that too. But I didn't.

Bladder control FTW.

The TV wasn't actually a TV. It was a huge white screen with a projector hanging in front of it. It was like being at the movies, except there were shelves on each side of the screen with every type of technological doodad you could ever need to listen to music or watch movies.

It was actually quite frightening.

"Okay, LarryBoy time..." As the kids and Andre settled down on the couch, I pulled the DVD out of its colorful box and tried to figure out which piece of technology to put the disk into. "Just gotta put it in the DVD player."

I tried sticking it in one big black box, but Andre said, "That's the BluRay player."

"Oh. Right."

I tried another, but Andre said, "That's the DVR."

I sighed. "Of course it is."

Third time's the charm, right?

Wrong, because Andre said, "That's the stereo."

I spun around and glared at Andre. "Fine! Then you can do it, mister sassy pants."

Andre stood up and took the disk from me. "My pants are not sassy."

"He says with sass." I smirked at him, then looked at Mikey and Mandy. "Do you guys want some popcorn for the movie?"

They happily nodded, so I skedaddled out and managed to find my way into the kitchen, which is also huge. I luckily found a bag of cheesy popcorn and poured some into a big bowl.

Omnomnom cheese popcorn.

No, Gwendolyn. Save some for the kids.

... Meh, they've had dinner already. I haven't. I need more than they do.

As I shoved another handful in my mouth, I started walking back. However, before I could get to the steps, I saw something through the glass door leading to the backyard that almost made me choke on my popcorn.

Placing the bowl on the bottom step, I slid the door open and marched over to the in ground jacuzzi. "How the heck did you two get in here?"

Beck and Jade, practically neck deep in the water, separated from their very deep kiss and looked at me. "Through the back," Jade responded. "The lock on the gate isn't very good."

Oh Jade. You're gonna get arrested someday. And Beck's gonna bail you out, and you'll learn nothing.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't come into the house and drip all over the place."

"I'm not leaving my human soup until it's absolutely necessary," Jade said, sinking down lower in the bubbling waters.

"You have to leave by eleven, or else the Edisons are gonna see you and have their bodyguards beat you up or call the CIA on you or something," I told them.

Jade and Beck blankly stated at me. "Gwen, they're millionaires, not the Obamas," Beck said, putting his arms on the edge of the jacuzzi.

"... They're better than the Obamas. They make delicious bouquets out of fruits. What have the Obamas ever done for this country?"

More blank stares.

I guess that's my cue to leave.

/ /

Mandy and Mikey were all settled in on the couch, so Andre and I decided to have some fun in the conjoined game room, which is nicer than most arcades I've been to.

We're such good babysitters.

Hey, there's a glass wall between us and the kids. We can see them just fine.

Well, we could, if this game of air hockey wasn't so intense.

"So, a thousand bucks, huh?" Andre asked as he scored another point. "What're you gonna do with all that coin?"

I replaced the disk on the table and hit it with my paddle thingy. "Um, don't tell anybody, but... I've been thinking about getting singing lessons."

As soon as he blocked my shot, he looked up at me. "That's cool. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

Shot, you've been blocked. "Well, I mostly don't want Aly to know. At least not at first. She's always making fun of me for how terrible I am at singing."

"Don't you always make fun of her for sucking at drawing?" Andre asked with a playful smirk as he tried to block my next shot, but failed. Pwned.

"That's different. Aly hates drawing, so she doesn't care." After he set it up again, I blocked his shot again. "I wanna sing and not have people scream at me or throw stuff at me to make me shut up."

Andre shrugged. "That's a... reasonable goal." I tried to block his next shot, but I wasn't quick enough. Curses.

I was about to pull the disk out of my goal, but I noticed something as I glanced at the glass wall. "Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Mikey and Mandy?"

"Uh..."

Okay, panic time.

/ /

Oh my Gomez, I am the worst babysitter ever.

I should have kept a better eye on them. Or at least replaced the movie after it ended so they wouldn't get bored and wander off in this maze of a home.

Andre and I split up to look for the kids, but it's been a half hour and I've burned off all that cheesy popcorn by running around the house, screaming their names. No dice.

They could have flushed themselves down the toilet or drown in the pool or set themselves on fire-

Wait, the pool. Children like swimming, right? I haven't checked there yet.

To the backyard!

I sprinted down the steps and to the sliding glass door, only to see quite an amusing sight. Mandy was sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi and had stuck her feet in the hot bubbling water right between Beck and Jade. That's probably why Jade was glaring at her as if she was telekinetically trying to make her cute lil' head explode.

Mandy sure didn't seem to notice, though. She was too busy running her hands through my brother's hair. "You have pretty hair," she mused, combing Beck's mane with a surprising amount of delicacy for a five year old. "Like my Bambi doll's."

Beck wasn't as visibly annoyed as Jade was, but he sure didn't seem pleased. She probably plopped down between them right before Jade was going to remove her bikini top. Ugh. "Uh, thank you."

Mandy didn't really notice how uncomfortable he was either. "You're my new boyfriend."

Aaaaand, that's when I fell over from laughing so hard.

Beck and Mandy looked at my laughing heap of a body while Jade just stared at the little blonde blankly, like she didn't know how to react. She was usually the most jealous girlfriend on earth, but... Mandy's five.

"Hi, Gwen!" Mandy happily waved at me after I calmed down, stood up and walked over to them. "This is my new boyfriend. We're gonna get married and go to Pepe Pepperonis for our honeymoon."

Aaaaand then I fell over laughing again.

This time, Jade joined me. Probably because she saw the look on Beck's face when Mandy said that.

It was quite hilarious.

I got up again and took Mandy by the hand, pulling her to her feet. "Okay, time to go back inside, cutie. Say goodbye to your fiancé."

Jade let out a snort and Mandy patted Beck's head. "Bye bye, boyfriend." She ruffled his hair up until it looked even worse than it does in the morning, and let me lead her back into the house. Even after I slid the door shut, I could hear Jade cackling at Beck's expense.

I suppose the mood is completely ruined for them now.

Haha.

"Okay, Mandy, you can't tell your mommy or daddy about those people," I said as I led her away from the door.

"Why?" She blinked up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Because... They're the surprise hot tub testers."

Surprise hot tub testers? That's so stupid! She'll never believe that!

"Okay!"

Oh. I forgot that she's five.

I crouched down and held out my right pinky finger. "Pinky swear?"

She linked our pinkies together. "Pinky swear!"

Well, there you have it. Pinky swears are legally binding.

They should make you pinky swear in court.

I heard footsteps coming toward us, so I stood up and spun around, only to find another amusing sight. But it was the bad kind of amusing. "Why is Mikey covered in deli meat?"

Andre, who had been dragging Mikey away from the kitchen, stopped and said, "I found him in the kitchen. He was trying to make a sandwich."

"With his entire body?"

"You should see the kitchen. There's slices of meat everywhere."

I gave Mikey my best 'I'm the one in charge' look, like the one Beck gives Aly whenever she's being even sassier than Andre. It worked better on Mikey than it does on Aly.

Babysitting's hard.

/ /

After we cleaned up the kitchen and de-meated Mikey, it was time for the kiddos to go to bed. They were surprisingly compliant.

I guess they were exhausted from being little rascals.

But Kellan said that once they were in bed, they sleep like rocks, so now Andre and I have the Edison Castle to ourselves.

Party time!

"Wheeeeee!" I spun around in an excited circle and almost fell over, but Andre caught me by the arm before I could. "Now we can we can play around in this amusement park of a house!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm checking out the home gym you were telling me about," Andre said, walking down one of the many hallways. I followed, because I was afraid of being alone in there and I thought I'd never get out and die in there.

So yeah, I'm sticking with Andre.

We managed to find the gym, probably because it was another huge glass room. It was, like, the same size as the gym my sister and I go to sometimes, and that gym isn't exactly small.

"Wow, look at all this stuff," Andre said, messing around with some weight lifting thingy.

I obeyed him by looking around, and my eyes landed on the tanning bed against the wall.

I could stand to be a little less transparent... I've heard tons of stuff about melanoma and chizz, but it was very tempting.

I've never been good at resisting my urges.

"You play with your heavy things, I'm gonna hit the tanning bed." Since I'm always prepared, I wore my Betsey Johnson halter bikini under my clothes so I just stripped off my shirt and shorts.

"Okay," Andre said, plugging his earbuds into his PearPod as he sat down on the contraption.

I set the tanning bed to a decent setting and kicked my flip flops off. "And can you open this thing up after about fifteen or twenty minutes? I don't wanna be in there too long."

"Right," Andre said, earbuds already in as he picked a song to work out to. But he heard me.

I think.

Okay, I'm officially in a tanning bed. They're really hot.

Thank you, Catherine Obvious.

And yet, despite the heat, I was still really sleepy. I wore myself out running around looking for children and cleaning up sliced ham and pastrami. My eyes are closed, so I might as well rest a bit, right?

Yeah, well, it would have been nice. If I hadn't fallen asleep.

And Andre hadn't forgotten about me until way past fifteen minutes.

I have to go smack Andre with my lobster red hand, but before I go, I just have one thing to say:

I hope Aly's having a better night than I am.


	116. The Indecisive One

**Gwen's POV**

Andre stared at me with wide eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Whoa, uh, you're..."

"Lobster like?" I lifted my arm to stretch but a pain that felt like a thousand hot needles in my arm stopped me.

I winced at the pain and Andre stared blankly at me.

"I'm gonna go get your brother," He hurried off.

Good idea.

Through the burning sensation, I somehow managed to slide into my shorts and my top.

Maybe I am being a little dramatic. It wasn't a very bad burn, but it was still a burn and it still hurt.

I'm never going into another tanning bed again.

It could have been worse, I suppose. I could have ended up like those two girls in Final Destination Three.

Allison made me watch that movie and in the one part, these two girls go for tanning, and death totally sneaks up on them and the tanning beds turn into human ovens.

It was scary.

What was even scarier was my mom's face after she found out that Aly and I were watching an R rated movie without adult supervision.

"Gwendolyn! You're beat red!" Suddenly my brother, Beck, Jade and Andre were staring at me.

You could tell Jadelyn was biting back laughter, and I admit, I must look hilarious.

I rolled my eyes, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Beck gave me a stern look and shook his head. "Can you at least walk?"

I shrugged my shoulders, ow, and took a few steps toward him and the other two.

Obviously I could, but it hurt more than a lot.

"The Edison's should be home soon, so we'll get you back to your house and put some sun burn gel on it or something." Andre turned off the tanning bed and slowly closed it.

Devil heat bed.

Although I hate to admit it, Andre was right and the three older Edison's arrived home in no time.

I was too embarrassed to tell them that I had totally burnt up my skin in their expensive Wolff systems solar storm, so I wore Beck's rather large flannel that he had left behind when he and Jade left just five minutes prior to them coming home.

And I insisted on meeting them outside so the darkness would cover up my legs.

"Thanks for watching the little munchkins," Kellan said, not too loudly as he was trying to avoid waking the little ones.

I all too hungrily grabbed the envelope containing ten one hundred bills.

Five for me, five for Andre. That's what we agreed.

I smiled, "No problem. They're really good kids. How was your concert?" I asked, turning to Brittney.

It wasn't only her eyes that lit up when I asked about it, Cory's eyes were just as bright.

As the birthday girl told me all about what Katy was wearing, what songs she sang and what her dressing room looked like, all I could think about was the possibility of my sister and her being related.

I mean honestly, how can two people have so much in common, and not be related?

It's like Andre and Neil having the same last name. There's just no way those two aren't related.

"Oh! And we saw Aly there," She added at the very end.

This explains Cornelius' eyes full of Aly loving-ness.

Before I could ask any questions, my phone beeped, signifying that Beck was wondering why I hadn't left yet.

Dear brother, I'm trying to accomplish the task of getting Aly a boyfriend.

Imagine if I texted him that.

He'd explode.

By the time Andre got me home, my sister was already there taking off her Katy Perry war paint.

"Look at this, Gwendolyn. Katherine Elizabeth Hudson signed my backstage pass! We're going to get married, I just know it." She swooned over the laminated piece of paper.

I very rarely get to see her swoon over things unless it's new dance attire or a new John Frieda hair product.

I smirked, not knowing where this statement would land me. "Wouldn't you rather marry Cory?"

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"They said they saw you at the concert. So...did anything magical happen?" I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive way and Aly just waved me off.

"Gwen, we're just friends."

Just friends, eh?

I sighed. "Sure, Allison. Sure. Well, I'll see you in the morning,"

I took off Beck's flannel, preparing to walk over to his vacant room and throw it in the laundry that for some reason, still gets collected.

That's when I remembered the burning, discoloration of my body.

Maybe she won't notice, maybe she won't notice. Pray to God she does not notice.

"...Gwen, why is your skin so-"

"I said I'll see you in the morning!"

Aly quickly removed herself from in front of her vanity and stopped me before I could get out the door.

The both of us were silent as she stared at me.

This is both awkward and embarrassing.

My sister covered her mouth with her hand and raised her eyebrow. "You're so...well, I mean, you're so, not pale anymore."

That's because I'm burnt, you blonde bimbo!

Except I would never say that out loud. 'Cause it's mean.

What I did do is shove my face in my hands and start crying. I don't particularly know why, because it's not that big of a deal.

But the combination of hurting skin and feeling stupid for falling asleep in a tanning bed while babysitting most likely caused these tears.

"Gwenners, how did you get all sun burnt up?" Aly pried my hands off my face.

I sniffled and shook my head not wanting to get to tell her in fear that she'd laugh.

I watched as Aly left my side and grabbed something off her vanity and handed it to me. "Here. This is after sun burn relief gel. It'll help for now and then mom will have to take care of the probably even more painful burn in the morning. So go put that on and go to bed, you creepy child." She smiled.

I wiped my eyes and nodded, taking the Panama Jack bottle into my room.

Probably more painful burn in the morning?

That's comforting.

/ /

Let's go over last night, shall we?

Got five hundred dollars that I shall use in due time. Babysat the two most adorable kids on the face of the planet. Beck acquired a new girlfriend, hehehe.

Oh right.

AND I GOT SUNBURNT FROM A STUPID CHIZZING TANNING BED.

This morning I woke up, and my bed was full of skin that peeled off in my slumber, and my skin hurts worse than it did yesterday.

My parents almost screamed when they saw me.

Aly had already found out last night that I was sun burnt, but when Beck told her the whole story, she proceeded (I was totally right) laugh at me.

I love you too, sis.

So now I'm sitting here in the kitchen on a stool while my mother plasters me in sun burn healing goop.

"Sweetums, you have to sit still!" My mother ordered as she applied more Aloe Vera onto my skin.

My skin was the equivalent color of the picture I drew and colored of Lorenzo and Loretta.

Did you know lobsters aren't even bright red? They're like...a dark brownish red.

They get fire engine red when they're...well, when they get put in the extra hot lobster jacuzzi that isn't really a lobster jacuzzi but I like to pretend it is.

I frowned at the thought of poor lobsters being boiled, "My skin hurts."

My mother tutted. "Of course it hurts, you were in a tanning bed for more time than you needed to be. You're only supposed to go in for up to eight minutes on your first tan, sweetie."

Oh...well. I didn't know that

Aly walked in with the house phone on her shoulder and a paper bowl full of mini pretzel sticks in her hand.

She looked annoyed.

"Mhhm. I'll make sure to tell her, Nana. Okay? I'm hanging up now." She pressed the end button down with her free thumb and stuck her tongue out. "Nana says to use sour cream. It like, sucks up all the heat or something?" Aly rolled her eyes.

My mom almost dropped the bottle of cold gel that was making my leg and stomach skin feel so much better. "Sour cream! Of course!"

She toddled over to the fridge to see if we had any, and low and behold, she came back with a container of substance that I used to compare my not so tan skin with.

But in fact I am no longer whiter than sour cream, I am a fireball candy right now.

Much to both mine and my sister's horrified faces, my mother began smearing sour cream all over my shoulder and arms and facial region.

"This feels so good. I'm like a delicious Mexican treat." I grinned, earning a laugh from my mother and a look from Aly that said, 'dear god how did I get stuck with this?'

Aside from that, Aly took a pretzel stick from her bowl and just when I thought she was being sympathetic and feeding me-

She swiped it across my sour creamed arm and ate it.

You did this to me, Andre.

/

My adventures in ten different means of getting rid of my burn were over for this morning, and we all returned to our less than normal lives.

"Rosa's coming today, so make sure your room door is open and chizz, ya' know the usual schpeal..." Beck creaked open his own bedroom door because for some unknown reason we still have our monthly cleaning lady clean it.

Although it may actually be dirty this time, considering he DID live in here for a few weeks.

After Aly and I both made sure our room doors were opened, Aly leaned on Beck's side arm region. "I don't trust her," She said, referring to Rosa.

I sighed. Here she goes again, "Als, she does not steal."

Aly pushed off of Beck and crossed her arms. "What about the time she cleaned and twenty dollars was missing out of Porkenstein, your porcelain pig bank?"

"You stole that and bought a rubber band shooter. Then you shot me with it."

She shrugged her shoulders and began walking down the stairs grinning, because to her, shooting me with rubber bands was a fun time.

It wasn't.

She shot me at such a close range, it left a bruise on my leg.

"So what time are we leaving for this quadruplet date?" Oh, Beck. I thought he followed Allison downstairs.

I facepalmed, "Man, I totally forgot about that. How am I supposed to go anywhere looking like...like-"

"A cherry red Gwen-Pop?"

I want to punch you in the face, Allison Jane, calling from the bottom of the stairs.

Beck tried not to laugh, and I lightly punched him in the arm. "Seriously, though. Do you think I should go out looking like this?"

I motioned down to my skin that had ceased burning for now, but still had wet remains of all different home remedies that my mother had received via e-mail from my Nana and Aunt Lea.

My brother shook his head, "I really don't think you should base you going out on how you look. If you're still hurting, then you shouldn't go. But if you aren't, then the hell with it. Just go out and have a good time."

Why does he always have to be the wise one?

After making my way down that stairs into the living room only to find my sister sitting on the couch texting, I slowly sat down on the seat next to her.

Aly would be the perfect judge on if I should go out or not.

She's the brutally honest one.

"Do you think I should go out for our quad date dinner?"

No answer. Still texting.

I poked her leg. "Als? Do you think I should go out tonight?"

No answer. Still texting.

Alrighty then. I whipped out my phone and sent her a text.

**New Text Message To; Allison**

_do u think i should go out tonight looking like a cherry red gwensicle?_

Aly looked up and stared at me. "Why would you send me a text? You're sitting right there. Texting a little too much these days, eh Gwen?"

Oh lordy. "Oh yes, I simply must go to a twelve step program. Anyway, do you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not going to be home tonight. Cory needs help on his Great Pyramid Area's math project and I already finished mine so..."

She totes just went back to texting in the middle of our conversation.

Ugh, why can't I just decide?

Oh yeah, 'cause I'm the indecisive one.


	117. Bland Brad

**Aly's POV**

So, my brother and sister are getting ready for their stupid quadruple date, which I could care less about, and I'm getting ready to spend my Sunday night helping a friend with math homework.

Wow, that makes me sound really cool.

But I'm fine being single.

I am.

Cory is a great friend and I don't want to mess with that.

But then again, friends don't generally kiss each other on the lips. And like it. A lot.

Whatever. I don't want to think about that. I need to focus on the Great Pyramids and helping Cory find their areas.

"How do I look?"

Oh hey, there's a Gwendolyn standing in my doorway, wearing dark wash jean shorts, brown wedges with turquoise beading, and a bracelet with a million turquoise beads. Oh, and she's wearing a flowy teal t-shirt that reads 'Love is the Answer'.

That shirt is a lie.

"Like an Icee."

Hey, it's true. If you squint, all you can see is a red and blue blob.

That comment got me slapped with her Juicy Couture tote. But it was worth it.

Yes, I said Juicy Couture. Gwen likes designer stuff too, so I suppose there's hope for her yet.

"Yeah, well at least I look better than you. You look like it's laundry day."

What? I wear my Victoria's Secret sweatshirt and cropped sweatpants all the time.

... I guess all the time is really more when I'm dancing. And I'm not dancing tonight. But whatever. I'm just going to help a friend with a math project. Why should I get all dolled up for that?

"Since when are you a fashion snob?"

I walked out of the room and Gwen followed. "I know what you're doing. You're frumping up so Cory won't be tempted to smush your faces!"

"Frumping? Did you seriously just say 'frumping'?" I asked, pulling her black and white grid backpack out of the cubby hole in one of her tall, thin white shelves.

"Yes, I did." She raised an eyebrow at me and my thieving ways and said, "I never said you could borrow that."

I shoved my math folder into it and told her, "That's because I never asked."

Gwen huffed and turned around to look in her full length mirror. "I really do look like an Icee. I need some clothes that aren't blue."

She kinda does. My sister owns a piece of clothing for every shade of blue you can imagine.

At least her outfits always match her hair.

"You also really need to stop falling asleep in tanning beds." Oh man, I probably shouldn't have said that. I can see her lip quivering in the mirror's reflection. Great. "Gwenny, I was kidding." I threw my stolen backpack onto her bed and went over to hug her. "You look great, okay? You're the sexiest blue raspberry and cherry flavored frozen beverage I've ever seen."

Gwen let a small giggle slip and hugged me back. "And you look nice too… Y'know, for a frump."

Frumps don't wear Juicy Couture high tops. You would know that, miss Juicy tote.

I took a breath to respond, but I took in a cloud of perfume that I had to promptly choke out after pulling away from her. "God, got enough of that Forbidden Rose on? Are you trying to knock people out?"

Gwen sighed and looked at her red, red self in the mirror again. "I needed to cover up the sour cream smell, and I already took two showers. I don't want to smell like a chimichanga."

"So you'd rather smell like you fell in a pool of Avril Lavigne perfume?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Avril Lavigne is awesome," Gwen muttered, picking her teal tote back up. She turned to the side, but stopped to look at her lobster tank, as if she was just noticing something.

"Gwen?" I waved a hand in front of her face. "I know you're prone to spacing out but-"

"I don't think Lorenzo and Loretta are happy."

Oh Lord.

I rolled my eyes. "Gwendolyn, for the last time, lobsters cannot express emotions. They're lobsters."

She walked closer to press her hand against the glass. "I know, but I can tell they don't like being cooped up in this tank. I'm, like, the lobster whisperer."

You'd think that would be the weirdest thing my sister has ever said. You'd be wrong.

"I thought you liked having your own brownish red abominations."

"I did at first, but now I feel all… icky. Like I'm just as bad as those people in the grocery store."

"… You're a weird child."

Gwen pulled away from the tank just so she could glare at me. "Just shut your face and go to Cory's castle so you can figure out the volume of the sphinx."

"It's the area of the Great Pyramids, dum dum."

"Don't you think that if I cared, I would have remembered?" Gwen snapped, combing a hand through her short hair and glaring at me from the mirror.

Cue my eyebrow raising again. "Sheesh. What's got you so wazzy?"

"Going out on a date looking like a gas station beverage makes me wazzy." She pulled a tube of lip gloss out of her pocket and started twisting the cap off.

I picked the backpack up off of her bed again. "You care too much what other people think. You're not the first person in Los Angeles to get sunburned. Just have a good time, and if somebody says anything, they're an idiot."

Gwen scoffed as she applied her lip gloss, but I could see her smirk. She tossed the recapped tube at me and said, "You and Beck just have to be oh so wise, don'tcha?"

"With you as a little sister, it's not that hard to sound wise."

That earned me another smack from her and her pricy tote bag.

It was once again worth it.

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

Kellan, the eldest and handsomest Edison, arrived soon after to pick Aly up and take her to her future lover, and as we said out goodbyes, I warned her to stay away from the tanning bed.

She just rolled her eyes at me and walked out the door. She didn't even bother to shut it.

How rude.

And then there were two.

Beck and I are the two. But you probably could have guessed that.

"Where's Aly going again?" Beck asked, picking his keys up from the coffee table in the foyer. "She never did tell me."

"Oh." What was the fake name that Aly came up with for Cory again? It wasn't very good, whatever it was. "Uh, I think her friend needed help with homework. Um… Carol, I think?" Hah, I did remember.

You're welcome, Allison Jane, you lying liar.

Wait, I'm the one who did the lying.

Poo.

"Oh." Beck walked through the door Allison didn't have the manners to shut and I followed him. "Alright then."

I'm an awesome actress. How have I not gotten any roles in the millions of plays Hollywood Arts put on?

We didn't stay long, since we had to pick Jade up, and she hates when Beck's late to pick her up because she thinks it means he had something more important to do than pick her up and then they argue about how committed Beck really is to their relationship and it's really awkward to listen to.

So yes, punctuality is a must with miss Jadelyn West.

After picking the semi gothic girl up, we arrived at a little restaurant called Emanon's soon after. I could see Cat's car in the parking lot, so that meant David was already here, because she promised to pick him up since it was on the way to Robbie's house and she likes David anyway.

So yay for Cat.

As soon as we got inside, we saw our little posse had already claimed a table. And after we walked back to them, almost all of them dropped their jaws when they saw me.

André didn't, obviously. "I told y'all it was bad."

"Yeah, but still," Tori quietly said, "I wasn't expecting it to be this bad."

"Thank you, Tori. I feel really good about myself right now." I sat down next to David and he took my hand, making me feel a little less grumpy.

Tori cringed. "Sorry."

"Does it hurt?" Robbie asked, Rex free. I checked TheSlap before we left and Rex's profile page said he was at a Northridge party or something.

I have no idea how that's supposed to work.

"Not so much anymore. Unless you slap me. With a purse covered in monkey fur." Insert me glaring at Jade here.

She just shrugged. "I said I was sorry."

"No, you didn't! You just laughed at me and did it again!"

"I liked the noise you made when it hit your skin."

"The noises I make are not supposed to be amusing!" Our waiter came to take our drink orders, so Jade didn't get to say the snappy comeback I knew she had. Which is good. My ego doesn't need any more bruising.

As Cat started telling us a story about her brother gluing a part of his body onto his bedroom wall, I noticed something. David and I had been holding hands since I sat down, and Beck hadn't really done anything. I wasn't expecting him to come over and smack our hands with a rolled up newspaper or anything, but he usually sends David a look that suddenly makes his hands so clammy that it 'accidentally' slips out of mine. But no, not even a glance. I guess he has finally gotten used to him and can see that he isn't going to hurt me.

But I have a feeling that it won't be like that when Aly and Cory start dating, because he doesn't want Aly to get hurt again, like she did with buttface Moretti. When Aly and Cory get married, Beck will probably try to object, but I'll smack him with Aly's bouquet before he can do that.

Because the maid of honor is supposed to hold the bride's bouquet by that point.

And I'm totally going to be Aly's maid of honor.

… I'd better be.

A wrinkly old man walked past our table with a very tan, very blonde lady who looked to be twenty five at the most attached to his arm. The lady took a look at me and leaned in to say something into her gray haired accomplice's ear. And she was still looking at me.

Oh, that woman should not have done that. I am not to be messed with right now.

"Can I help you with something, lady?" I snapped, twisting around to glare at her as she almost passed me.

She stopped, peering down at me over her Mercedes Lens sunglasses. "Um, excuse me?"

I slowly stood up, my hand slipping out of David's. "Oh, look who sounds so innocent. What, you've never seen a sunburn before? At least it looks better than your oomph-loompa skin!"

The lady gasped, all offended like. Haha. "I beg your pardon?"

"You think you can look at me all snooty like and then whisper about me with your wrinkly friend like I'm not even here? I don't care how much money you're squeezing out of this poor old man, I ain't puttin' up with anybody's crap, especially not some gold digging whore's!"

Okay, that came out kind of loud. I could tell because Cat stopped telling her story and lots of eyes were on me.

David gently took my hand and tried to tug me back down into my chair. "Gwen, baby, people are staring," he whispered. I yanked my hand away, and he didn't try to take it again.

"I have never been treated so rudely in my entire life!" the gold digger cried, finely plucked eyebrow furrowed in anger. "You've got a lot of nerve!"

"At least I'm not dating some guy who's old enough to be my granddad!"

"This _is_ my granddad! I was just telling him that I sell the shirt you're wearing in my boutique," the lady said, still very angry. And I guess she had the right to be. "I was saying it into his ear because he's hard of hearing and left his hearing aid at home."

Oh.

Oooooh.

OH.

"… Oh." Good thing my skin is already red, because that's what color my face would have turned if I was still pale. "Hahaha. Ha. My apologies. I'm not usually so… hasty."

She just huffed and began leading her grandfather away. "Come on, granddad."

"What?" the old man asked, poking a finger in his ear and wiggling it around in there. "Bland Brad? Who's Brad and why is he so bland?"

I slowly sat down, looking down at the table to avoid all the eyes that were on me. However, when I looked up, Beck was the first person I saw. And he didn't look happy.

He wasn't saying anything. That wasn't a good sign either. It means he's probably gonna chain me to the pipes in the basement when we get home.

My cranky, sunburned butt should have just stayed home.

Oh dear God where is our waiter.


	118. Of Kisses and Mythical Sporks

**Aly's POV**

Cory's family is really nice, you know.

And you must be wondering, 'but wait, how can you know if there all nice?'

Well, I've just met his parents.

Yup, the billionaires themselves, Ethan and Elaine Edison of Edison's Edible Bouquets.

True chizz.

Sure, they were in a rush, like normal business people, but we still exchanged names, and I didn't act all 'I'm the biggest fan of your bouquets of edibleness'.

Because that's not the way Allison Oliver rolls.

They were off to some dinner plans with a guy who is looking to expand one of their boutiques in Seattle, Washington.

Kellan said the guy is trying to butter them up so he can become higher up in the managerial food chain.

Before they left, Ethan 'reminded' Cory to 'offer the lady a drink'.

He's sweet.

So now he and I are in the kitchen, sippin' on some water with a fancy lemon wedged on the side of the glass.

Their kitchen is sick. It's black and white, and has sort of a 'u' shaped counter. The curve of the 'u' has the sink and stove on it, and then the side has their breakfast bar type of deal with like, a little hole for the trash.

That's the main focus of the kitchen anyway. Then they have the cabinets and drawers and whatnot, well, except the cabinets pull out, like freakin' Rachel Ray's cabinet's on the Food Network.

But I don't think Elaine spends too much time in here...

'Cause if she did, I don't think they would need a chef just standing in their kitchen doing dishes and making dinner.

This house is kick ass.

The youngest Edison, Amanda, soon came bouncing into the kitchen face full of smiles and what looked like to be green lips from eating the otter pop in her hand.

"Aly, Aly! Is Gwen ever coming back over to babysit?"

Oh, Gwen, look at that. The munchkins adore you.

You and your very cherry skin.

But I don't think they know about.

I smiled, because these are kids and if they're anything like my sister, if you say the simplest things without a smile, the get offended or something. "I bet she'd love to come back. She said she really liked babysitting you and Mikey."

Mandy grinned and motioned for me to bend down so she could tell me something.

I bent down to her height and she leaned into my ear, "If Gwen comes, make sure she brings me my boyfriend."

I stood back up with wide eyes. "Uhm, who's that?" I sort out let out an awkward laugh that had Cory staring at both of us.

She couldn't have meant Andre...

"The one who looks like Aladdin in Disney World."

I smirked.

I sure hope Jade knows Beck is having a fling with a little girl.

Cory grabbed my hand and ruffled his little sister's hair, "Manda panda, the Aladdin at Disney World is just a guy in costume. Aly and I have to go work on school stuff, we'll be back soon, 'kay?"

With a little sadness in her eyes, the blonde five year old nodded her head, threw out her otter pop tube and rushed back to whatever room in this castle tickled her fancy.

Turns out, the mysterious stairs in the little room off of the kitchen, lead to the second level of the house where the multimedia room, the guest bedroom, a full bathroom, the sort of kids playroom, and the master bedroom.

If you take the second flight of stairs leading to the third floor, it brings you to Mandy's room, Mikey's room, Cory's room, Brittney's room, Kellan's room, two full bathroom's and the master guest bedroom.

Like I said, this place is a castle.

And they have a lot of bathroom's...

Cory said there's two upstairs, one for Mikey and Mandy and one for himself and Kellan. Brittney is the only one, aside from their parents and the master guest room, who has a bathroom in her room.

She takes the longest to get ready to go anywhere, so they gave her her own bathroom.

Uhm, I want my own bathroom.

I sighed and flopped on Cory's bed, letting my feet dangle off the side. Er, maybe flopping on the bed wasn't such a good idea since we're both obviously attracted to each other...

Cory sat down next to me and also flopped back; his body next to mine.

I coughed a little, breaking the awkward silence. "So, where should we start?"

The surfer looking boy sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeeaahh, I sort of finished my project already?"

LOL what.

Good thing I didn't say that outloud, because it would have been weird to talk in jargons in real life. "What do you mean?

"I had Kellan help me with it. He's not your typical, overly buff stereotype guy. He's actually really smart."

I stared at my- wait no, Gwen's, bag with all my math stuff in it. "So, I brought this crap for nothing? I knew helping you on some jank assignment wasn't the only reason you invited me over."

Cory smiled, and somehow, it was sexier than Sean's Edward Cullen smile.

I don't know how, but it just was.

But this wasn't about sexy smiles or past boyfriend mumbo jumbo.

This was about finding out why this blonde boy with millionaire parents wanted me to come to his house tonight.

"At the concert. When we kissed. There's something between us and you can't go on denying that." He raised his eyebrow, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not denying anything."

I'm not. I know I like him, and I know he likes me, but we're just friends.

"You're friend Tasha told me why you and your last boyfriend broke up."

That bitch.

Damnnit Tasha, can you not gossip for one second? Especially about Sean and I?

Ugh, that whole week was a craptastic week full of heabanded freaks and nose punches and the night Lea and Sikowitz met and oh shudder shudder.

I sat up, "None of that matters. It was just some silly little girl spreading rumors that ruined my life."

"He called you a whore and gave Gwen's boyfriend a bloody nose." Cory sat up next to me.

"That too."

After that curt conversation about stupid crap that happened, that shouldn't have happened, there was a really long silence.

Instead of me helping me on his project, like this whole thing was about, we were listening to music that sounded like it belonged on the Hollister co summer soundtrack.

But I couldn't take it anymore.

I hate silence between people.

I was in the middle of braiding my bangs out of my face and I just had to ask, "What did you mean last night, after you kissed me?"

Cory shifted towards the iHome and skipped over two of the next songs, presumably deeming them as bad songs, "Is Sean the reason why you won't go out with me? Because you think it'll give him a reason to call you a whore again?"

I crossed my arms. This boy is digging way too deep into my...well I don't know what to call it, but he's just digging way too deep.

And for some reason, I liked it.

Like I had an actual person who wasn't a part of my family, or some wonk therapist that I could talk to.

"Answer mine first."

He turned around from the music station and rolled his eyes, kissing me for the second day in a row. "We don't have to tell anyone. We can be friends on the outside, and be a couple when we're together. I don't want to have to surprise you with a kiss when I could just kiss you whenever I want to."

I thought for a moment. A secret relationship?

Without telling anyone?

Even Gwendolyn?

It was weird and exciting at the same time.

Was I really willing to go as far as having a secret relationship so no one would say anything?

This would actually solve a lot of things.

Beck wouldn't give me the third degree about dating another boy, Gwen wouldn't be all 'I told you so, I told you so!' and Sean (although I'm sure he wouldn't dare) call me a whore for only be broken up with him for like two weeks and already going out with some boy.

It would be good, Aly.

Until they find out that is.

Before I could agree or disagree or say anything for that matter, someone knocked on Cory's door. "Coco, dinners ready!"

Coco. I cannot get over that.

Cory facepalmed at the nickname and got up to open the door, "Thanks, Mikey."

The little boy smiled at both his brother and I and continued walking down the hallway.

I got up and smoothed out my shirt,

"Yeah, c'mon Coco."

That's when my maybe, possibly, I haven't decided yet, secret boyfriend chased me down the hallway and I was laughing like I normally don't.

When Cory finally caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he took a few gasps of air before speaking, "Please don't call me Coco."

I smirked. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen."

It literally took us like, seven minutes to reach the informal dining room and Brittany had yet to join us.

Kellan patted the seat next to him, so I sat. "We're having Isaraeli leek quiche." He smiled, "Ever had it?"

I raised my eyebrow. Uhm, I don't normally eat anything that sounds so odd. But in this house, if you can't tell, I'm not doing things I would normally do. "I don't think I have. What does it have in it?"

Mikey took a big gulp of juice that looked like kool-aid, "It has mustard, cream, eggs, leeks and cheese!"

Goddamnit. Cream and cheese. That's, uh, great.

Apparently, my face must have given off some sort of awkward expression.

"Aly? Is something wrong?" Oh, look. Brittany's here.

Don't seem weird. Don't seem weird.

"Nope, nothing. It sounds great."

What can possibly go wrong?

Ugh, Allison, stop sounding like Timmy Turner.

Le mister chef man brought us our salads, and thank god he didn't put dressing on mine before he gave it to me.

I feel like I'm in a restaurant.

In a really nice, but not too nice because that's reserved for the formal dining room, eating area and having salad before my actual dinner and I really love this house.

I looked at Cory after denying the salad dressing he had passed to me.

And I really love the people in this house.

/ /

Eating that quiche was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

First off, lactose intolerance happens when you don't have enzyme lactases which are used to break down lactose.

I lack that particular part of my digestive system.

And if you don't know, when a lactose intolerant person eats or drinks a dairy product like milk or cream or ice cream or cheese, a number of things can happen.

Or actually, some people who are allergic to dairy can eat yogurt or cheese, but that's not my case...

Anyway, there's a list of gross things that can happen some having to do with the bathroom, but thankfully, all I normally get is a really bad stomach ache, like someone is trying to rip my organs out with a spork.

At least this time it was only a small amount of dairy...

I mean, it goes away after a few hours, but until then you're in a world of hell.

Which is the world that is starting for me right about now.

Cory and I were innocently watching TV in the multimedia room and I thought I was safe, but then a huge wave of pain crashed over me.

I clutched my stomach, trying to will the pain away.

"Are you okay, Aly-bear? You look sick."

I stared at him. What did he just call me?

"Thanks. And Aly-bear?" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Cory grinned, "Well, if you can call me Coco, I can call you a cute nickname. Thus comes Aly-bear."

It annoyed me so much, but I couldn't help but smile. "You're so lucky."

"So lucky? Why?"

I took a deep breath and leaned on top of him, me kissing him for a change.

Then my phone beeped and the mythical spork in my stomach ripped across my internal organs.

I fell backwards and slid my phone out of my pocket and mouthed 'sorry.'

I think Cory was too shocked to even respond, because he had this stupid smile across his face like he had just one a prize.

Well, technically, he did just win a prize.

Wow.

Way to be vain and cheesy at the same time, Als.

Remembering my beeping phone, I unlocked it. Jeez, I always get texts when I specifically tell people not to text me.

**New Text Message From; Gwen**

_SOS. come home, plz?_

Oh gosh, what kind of a pickle could she possibly be in now?

"Do you think Kellan could drive me home? I have to go be a big sister."

That and take some tums.


	119. Free Lorenzo Part Deux

**Gwen's POV**

Okay, Beck and I are home now. I've yet to been chained to the pipes in the basement, so that's a good sign, right?

Well, Beck's currently yelling at me. That's not a good sign at all.

Okay, it's not really yelling, 'cause Beck's not really one to yell, even when he's mad. It was just loud talking. But it's the loudest he's ever talked to me before.

Oh, but Beckett's not-yelling didn't start when we got home. No, as soon as Jade got out of the car and walked into her house, the first thing out of Beck's mouth was, "Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver-" and the rest was kind of a blur, as I was trying my hardest to pretend I was somewhere else.

You guys know my siblings and I well enough by now to know that we don't use our nicknames when we're angry with one another, especially Beck. If he calls me Gwendolyn, then that's bad. Gwendolyn Joyce is worse. But throwing that Oliver at the end?

Dude, I'm screwed.

"And what made you think that that would be okay?" Beck asked, pacing in front of me. Oh Lord, the pacing. That's the opposite of a good sign.

So, a bad one.

"I-I dunno," I quietly said, playing with the fringe on the throw pillow next to me on the couch. "I guess I was just in a bad mood and-"

"That doesn't give you the right to act the way you did," Beck told me, his dark eyes locking with my very blurry blue ones.

Seeing how disappointed he looked sure didn't make them any less blurry.

Ugh, what else can I say? I already apologized, but he didn't seem particularly interested in it. I've been giving him adorable little whimpers of sadness and my best pouty faces, yet he doesn't seem fazed at all by them, like he usually is.

I guess cuteness only goes so far for so long.

Where the heck is Allison? I texted her as soon as we walked out the restaurant doors. It doesn't take that long to get here from Cory's place and Kellan's car is the fastest car I've ever been in in my whole life. She should be here by-

"Hey, I'm back from, uh, Carol's house."

-now.

Aly walked into the living room and stopped by the doorway once she saw me and Beck. "Gwen, what up with the text you sent me?" She took a good look at how mad Beck was and how pitiful I looked and raised an eyebrow. "What happened."

Yeah, I meant not to put a question mark there. She didn't really ask, she just knew something went down and was practically demanding answers.

Because that's how Allison Oliver rolls.

"You wanna tell her or should I?" Beckett asked, looking down at me, still not looking the least bit happy.

If I try explaining, I'll just stutter the entire time and probably jump out the window in the middle of telling the story so I could end my embarrassment once and for all.

Well, we're on the first level, so jumping out the window wouldn't kill me. I would probably land in a shrub and get minor scratches at the most.

It would be a metaphorical suicide.

But I'll let Beck do the talking.

"You."

Beck looked back at Aly and began to tell our tale. "Gwen thought this lady at Emanon's was talking about her sunburn, so she freaked out and started yelling at her for no good reason."

"There was more to it than that," I quietly mumbled.

"You mean how she wasn't even talking about it?" Beck asked. "Or when that therapist walked up to our table and said he could help you with your anger issues?"

Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me of that so not embarrassing moment.

Aly sighed, putting down the backpack she stole from me and walking over to us. "Oh, come on, Beckett. Go easy on the kid. It's not the first time one of your sisters has had an outburst in a public area. Remember the Grove?"

After years of her thinking that I'm Beck's favorite, I can't help but find it funny that she's trying to keep him from killing me.

Yeah, as if this night hadn't already made this clear, I am most certainly not Beck's favorite.

"You never called a complete stranger a whore," Beck said, running his hand through his hair for about the twenty millionth time since we got home.

"Gwen called that chick a whore?" Aly looked down at me, but she suddenly smirked and held out a fist. "Alright sis, fist bump."

Leave it to Aly to praise me cursing at a stranger.

Beck took her fist and gently pushed it back to her side. "Stop encouraging her."

This has been a long night and I am very tired. I'm ending this before I end my life so I can go to bed and get some sleep so I'm not so goshdarn cranky. I was in too much pain to get enough sleep last night and I just wanna be back to normal.

"Beck, please," I pleaded, getting off the couch and looking up at my brother. "I already said I was sorry and that I won't do it again. You're just being dumb... And that lady was still a whore. And her granddad smelled like stale oatmeal."

Beck stared at me for a moment, then something resembling a smirk crept onto his lips. "Yeah... That's definitely a time out."

Dude. Really?

"But... But I-"

"Corner," Beck ordered, pointing to a vacant corner in the living room.

Okay, don't laugh but-

I kind of did go into the corner.

What? Anything to make him a little less mad at me.

Sulking, I looked back at Aly, who looked like she was trying desperately hard not to laugh, and Beck. He pointed his pointer finger downwards and twirled it, signifying that he wanted me to turn around.

My jaw dropped a little. "Seriously?" I didn't wait for an answer and huffed as I made a 180.

Now all I can see is the place where the two white walls meet.

This isn't at all demeaning.

"Dude, what is with you and time outs?" I heard Aly ask. "What are you, a kindergarten teacher?"

"Do you want one too?"

"... Nah, I'm good." I could hear my sister sigh and she said, "Look, Beck, as much as I wish I could have been there to watch, it's done and over with. Gwen's sorry, so just let it go."

Since when did these two become my parents?

Actually, right now they're acting more parent-like than my parents usually act.

Before Beck could respond to that, she kind of grunted and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I'm fine."

"People don't grip their stomachs when they're fine." I twisted my head around a little to figure out what the heck they were talking about, and saw that Aly really was gripping her stomach, and looked to be in a great deal of pain.

Aly sighed again, gripping onto Beck's arm as if it was the only thing keeping her upright. "I had dinner at Carol's house and I-I think there might have been some dairy in it."

Beck placed his free hand on her back and soothingly rubbed it, any sigh of anger towards me and my overreacting actions gone. "Really? You're usually so careful about that, though."

"I-I guess I wasn't careful enough this time," she whimpered, looking rather un-Aly like. She bent over, groaning. "Ooooh, it huuurts..."

Beck helped her stand upright again. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I th-think I need some Tums and a glass of water to calm my stomach down or something," Aly quietly said, hands clamped over her belly.

"Yeah, of course." Beck took his hand off Aly's back and left for the kitchen to get the aforementioned items.

Aly and I locked eyes and she mouthed, "Run" to me.

Oh my God, I love you, Allison Jane Oliver.

/ /

I woke up at six the next morning, like I always do, feeling much better. No more cranky face Gwen. I know we're all excited for that.

I still don't know if Aly really was being intolerant of her lactose last night or if she was just pretending so I could make a clean getaway. Either way, I'm lucky to have her as a sister.

So warm fuzzies to you, big sis.

Oh hey, I just remembered that it's a teacher work day. That means no school for us. Allison and Beckett will probably sleep all day, because they're turd nuggets of the boobies butt crack variety, so there's no point in waiting around to hang out with them.

I'm too cool to hang out with them anyway.

Just don't tell them I said that.

As I got out of bed, the first thing I saw was my lobster tank. My lobster tank filled with sad, captivated lobsters.

Lobsters should be free, so they can play their lobster games and sing their lobster songs and go to lobster college and get their lobster PhD in lobster economics.

Or whatever it is that free lobsters do. I wouldn't know because my captivated lobsters mostly just sit there. Because they're clinically depressed.

Because I'm a MONSTER.

A ringing noise snapped me out of my internal rantings and I realized my phone was ringing. So, of course, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Gwen!"

Oh hey, it's Cat. I probably should have checked before answering my phone, but no harm, no foul.

"Hey, Kitty Cat," I said with a small smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat frantically demanded, the heightened volume of her voice making me wince.

"Kitty Cat? It's just a cute little nickname," I said as I walked over to my closet. "Like how people call me Gwenners and Robbie Robfro."

"Oh... Hehe, that's creative!" I love Cat. If she was male and tall and Asian and named David, I would totes be in love with her.

"So what's up?" I began rooting through my clothes for something to wear, so I tucked my PearPhone between my cheek and my shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Robbie and I are gonna go to that breakfast place uptown-"

"Sunny Side Uptown?"

"Yeah! And since I know you're an early bird like us, we were wondering if you wanted to come."

Oooh, that sounds insanely good. I love their French toast!

It's so French and toasted.

"Yeah, sure! That would be great." I smiled, picking out one of my many graphic tees and going over to my dresser. "I'll get ready. What time are you gonna be here?"

"Probably around seven fifteen, seven thirty." She giggled and said, "I'm gonna get the French toast. It's so French! And toasted!"

Peppy minds think alike.

And yes, I did indeed say pep.

After pulling a pair of distressed jean shorts out of my dresser, I turned around. "Okay, great. So I'll see you in-" My eyes landed on Lorenzo and Loretta's tank and something just sort of popped into my mind.

In order to get uptown from where we are, you have to drive on a road. The very same road that overlooks the ocean that we stopped by that fateful night I met the first Lorenzo.

And that's when I got another Gwen Idea.

Patent pending.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we make a little detour on our way there?"

/ /

I'm sitting in the back of Cat's car with Lorenzo and Loretta's tank next to me.

My my, isn't this familiar.

As soon as Robbie and Cat arrived, I bounded out of the house and told them of my plans and how I needed their help to make it happen. They were confused at first, but also more than compliant.

Normal people would have told me I was insane, but luckily, this was Cat and Robbie I was dealing with.

Robbie helped me carry the tank out of my room and he almost dropped it a few times, which resulted in him making these high pitched squeaks of fright. I'm surprised Aly didn't wake up.

What a bum.

Once we put the tank in the back seat of the car, Robbie and Cat got back in, but before I did, I wandered into the Silver Streak, claiming I had to get something from it. But I didn't.

I'm such a filthy liar.

Beck was buried under his covers, sleeping like the nugget of turd that he is. Who's still asleep at seven twenty in the morning?

But I still felt kind of bad for last night. I don't mean to be a pain in the keister. I just sort of end up being that.

I took one of the sticky notes from his desk and began scribbling a mini apology letter onto it. I told him how sorry I was and how much I loved him and how I know he cares about my wellbeing and doesn't want me to end up all scary and violent like Aly or Jade. Oh, and I told him I was gone and wouldn't be back for a while. And that we're out of Fiber Nuts.

Okay, my mini apology letter wasn't so mini. I had to use the back of the sticky note too. But I think I got my point across nicely.

I stuck it on his forehead so I knew he'd see it. He didn't even budge.

And did I mention that Allison got an also not so mini thank you letter for saving my sorry butt last night too?

I like writing notes. Especially the sticky kind.

"Is this the place?" Cat asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window, seeing that we were on the right road.

"Uh huh." I nodded, and Robbie pulled off to the side.

Cat let Robbie drive so he wouldn't feel like a weenie man for having his girlfriend drive him around. That was sweet of her, trying to accomplish the impossible.

Oh wait, we're parked. Now we have to do stuff.

Robbie helped me carry the tank out of the car and we placed it on the railing that keeps people from falling into the ocean. "Any last words?" he asked.

I sadly looked down at my babies and told them. "Good luck, you two. I know you'll be happier out in the ocean, going to lobster church and worshipping lobster Jesus."

Robbie looked very confused by that. Maybe it's because he's Jewish. I should have said lobster Yahweh.

I think that's what Jewish people call God.

I took a deep breath. "Okay... I'm ready."

And with that, we gently tipped the tank over and sent my lobsters and the colorful pebbles that were in the bottom of the tank into the ocean to live their lives the way they want to.

I have to admit, I teared up a bit. But I know they'll be happier than they were in my bedroom.

As long as they don't end up at the Loco Lobster.

But I don't want to think about that.

Robbie put a hand on my shoulder and I finally looked away from the spot where they landed. "You ready?"

I looked at him, then back at Cat, who was waiting for us in the car because she thought this scene would be too much like a Disney movie and she always cries at Disney movies.

I looked back at Robbie and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go get something French and toasted."

* * *

_Ack, I hate this chapter. Hope you guys don't feel the same way._


	120. Wanna Look For Things That Aren't There?

**Aly's POV**

I'm so glad I woke up. I was having a dream that Cory was spoon feeding me sour cream, and I got up to throw up because apparently in my dreams I'm intolerant of the dairy variety, and when I came back from the bathroom, Gwen was sitting there waving around a spork, angrily shouting at me in Spanish.

And her lobsters were there.

Wait, does Gwen even know Spanish? Do lobsters know Spanish?

Did I really just ask myself if lobsters can speak Spanish...

Ignoring my half asleep, morning (or is it afternoon?) thoughts, I flipped my sheets off my bed and grabbed my PearPod so I could check the time.

Because waking up at the crack of ten is fun.

I stood in front of my mirror with a bright smile on my face, thinking about last night. Aside from, you know, getting a killer stomach ache from eating that foreign dish from dairy hell, I had a really good time. This is like, the happiest I've been in awhile.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and changed into a light pink scoop neck tank top with lace in the back and frayed floral denim shorts.

I applied my normal natural-ish looking makeup and picked up my PearPod, just incase someone by the name of Coco texts or something.

No pressure, it's whatever.

LOL no I really want to talk to him.

Anyway, parentals are at work by now, and Gwen-

Where is Gwen? Shouldn't she be blasting that annoying show with the two dirty kids that invent things that disappear making their older sister look insane.

Stupid show.

But alas, the TV is off and little red riding Gwen is nowhere to be found.

But there is someone in my house.

Two someones.

I stepped off the final stair and peered around the corner. No one.

They must be in the kitchen. Jade is probably making Beck cook for her.

And that's when I heard the blender make a very angry noise.

Definitely in the kitchen.

I slid down the wood floor hallway and into the kitchen with a very happy expression.

"Morning, bro, Jadelyn. You're looking very lovely today in your black ensemble." I smiled, giving my brother a light hug.

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow and frowned. "What up with you? Did you get new panties or something?" Her face scrunched together for a moment, "-man I hate that word."

I crossed my arms and sat on top of the little kitchen island. "Is it a sin to be happy?"

"If you ask me, it should be."

That's Jade for you.

Oh, right, remember, I'm supposed to ask where my little sister is. "So, where's our lovely young artist this morning?"

Beck pointed to a slightly crumpled note next to him, but he was concentrating on his, er, whatever he was making. It looked like a smoothie, but there was something missing...

"I found your brother about a half hour ago falling off his bed with this attached to his forehead."

Oh, Gwen. Still sticking things on to peoples foreheads again?

At least it's not marker.

I read Gwen's note, apologies and all. So, she went out for breakfast with Robbie and Cat? Nice to know I wasn't invited. Blah.

The blender made another screeching noise I swear Beck was getting more and more frustrated with it.

I hopped off the island and pushed him aside, peering inside the blender, and then looking at the settings he had it on. "Wow, Beck. You have way too much fruit, yogurt and ice, and the blender is only on low. You're killing it." I pushed the little button that said

'high' and rolled my eyes at my brothers stupidity.

"Thanks, Als." He said, trying to ignore Jade's death glare that said, 'why is my goddamn smoothie taking so long'.

I saluted him and took a seat on the little bar stool that had the letters 'CA' imprinted on it.

After watching Beck complete his difficult beverage and pouring himself and Jade two glasses of it, I just had to ask. "So, have you decided to forgive Gwendolyn's immature yet expected actions yesterday at your fancy dinner?"

My brother shrugged and I just knew that meant he had forgotten all about it and let it go.

"No one can ever stay mad at Gwenners for long," I smirked. "She's way too cute."

Beck raised his eyebrow. "Seriously, did that stomach ache you had yesterday totally wonk up your brain? You're being way, way nice."

He says it like I'm never nice to anyone.

"Yeah, what's got you in a good mood?" Jade asked.

Well, I'd love to tell you both that I'm not longer single and have possibly the best boyfriend in the world who's family likes me and we're uber perfect for eachother. But...I can't.

Because it wouldn't be a secret if I told them.

Like I said before, this is all for the better.

My phone started beeping out of control and just when I thought it could be a text from anyone, it turned out it was just dying.

Ugh.

Phone, seriously?

"I'll be right back, my stupid phone has decided to die on me." I made a face at it's awful-ness.

As if I hadn't left the room yet, Jade already had her body pressed up against my brother (oh god my eyes), "Take your time. We'll be making out."

Goodie for you two, I'm gonna go cut my eyes out with one of Gwen's lobsters claws.

Speaking of the beasts equivalent to Stephanie Meyer's description of Edward Cullen's hair, I have an extra treasure chest thing that I was going to use for Jade-fish and Beck-fish's tank, but they already have so much stuff, that I was thinking of giving it to Gwen. I

guess I'll just go drop it off in her room after I plug my phone in.

I mean, I would put it in Lorenzo and Loretta's tank but I'm not sticking my hands in there.

I quickly ran into my room and plugged my phone into the charger connected to my outlet and grabbed the treasure chest from the box under my fish tank.

"Jade, nice to see you haven't devoured Beck's face, unlike your human counterpart." I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, because that was kind of clever.

Er, carrying on.

What's this...why is there a sticky note on my floor?

Haha. Gwen must have given me a note as well, but you see, I enjoy tossing and turning in my bed while I sleep, so it probably fell off.

After reading the apologetic note, I stepped across the hallway into Gwen's room, little fish/lobster tank trinket in hand, "Lobbies, I have a suprise-"

Why is there tank empty? Shouldn't there be lobsters somewhere in there

OHMYGODWHEREARETHEY?

"BECKETT!" I screamed down the stairs.

This is not good.

/ /

So, we've checked Gwen's room, my room, Beck's spare bedroom, the bathroom, my parents bedroom.

Where else would a lobster be?

"If I were a lobster where would I be...?" I whispered, trying to think.

Apparently Jade heard me, because she smirked and said, "On a plate, steaming with a side of butter."

If Gwen were here, she'd slap her with a screw driver.

Oh my god.

What's gonna happen when Gwen gets home?

Hopefully, Cat won't choke on french toast and have the lady who runs the restaraunt ask her to leave. That would be bad.

She needs to stay out for as long as possible, until we find these crustaceans.

"So you're saying we need to check the kitchen?" I asked and she shrugged in response.

I wouldn't put it past Jade to steal away Gwen's pets and put them in a pot of boiling water and probably use a stethoscope to hear their screams.

Not that I've done that.

But I watched a show once where-

Oh god, I'm turning into Cat. Rambling on about things that don't matter.

Sorry, Cat, if you ever read this, but you do sort of ramble about things that don't matter in the weirdest of times.

But we need to find Lorenzo and Loretta.

"I checked the guest bedroom, they aren't there either. Gwen's gonna be so heartbroken if she comes home to an empty tank." Beck commented, arriving back from the guest room not holding two lobsters.

What he was holding however, was his 'baby' Duke.

And that's when I thought of it. "Beck...you don't think that Duke-"

"No!" He objected, holding Duke closer to his chest. "He wouldn't of eaten them."

I raised my eyebrow and placed a hand on my hip, "Why not? He eats everything." And I mean everything.

Beck's army green converse? Gone.

His 'Vancouver' pillow case? Gone.

I would have gladly named off more things that his precious pooch has eaten, but all three of us turned toward the doorway, as we heard a knock.

Well, it can't be Gwen, 'cause why would she knock on her own house door?

I shook my head, "I'll get it."

I opened the door, not expecting to see one David Shizuka standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

Hah, if my boyfriend were here, I'd get a bouquet of edible things. Suck on that, Shizuka.

Ugh, Aly, stop thinking about yourself. "Hey, David. What's up?"

He smiled awkwardly and held the flowers farther in my face, "Is Gwen here? I brought these for her, because I know how upset she was last night."

This is so perfect. He can help us!

I grabbed the very tall boy's arm and dragged him into the house, slamming the door behind me. "No, Gwen's out. But, while I go put these lovely flowers in a vase, you can help Jade and Beck look for Gwen's lost lobsters." I smiled.

"...What?"

"JUST LOOK FOR THE LOBSTERS, SHIZUKA. WE'RE ON A TIME CRUNCH."

Beck and David looked at me with a shocked expressions. Oops, I guess that was a bit loud.

But I'm a woman on a mission, and I don't know I guess I'd just feel awful if Gwen came home and she was all upset and stuff that her lobbies were missing and oh poo I need to find them.

"Als, calm your tits. We can always go to Whole Foods and buy two more lobsters." Jade- made a good point.

Mouth wide open, I stared at her. "We will use that as a last resort, but for right now, we neeeeed to try to find them."

David was still royally confused as to how the lobsters got out, but he was very usefull between asking questions. Even though I'm not even sure how they got out, all I know is that if lobsters can reach really high places, David's are guy.

Him and Beck search the high spots, I search the low areas and Jade sort of just searches where she wants to.

Mostly the living room and the couch and the entertainment system.

Yeeeahh, she's not really helping at all.

I felt a Beck-ish hand on my shoulder, and I looked up from the floor where I was searching under the fridge. "Aly, we've looked everywhere. Maybe, you know, they got out and- well, there just not in the house."

Mm...he's right. We searched the entire upstairs, downstairs and basement, even though I'm pretty sure lobsters are not capable of opening basement doors.

Jade, back from her Teen Mom marathon break, entered the kitchen and stared at me sitting on the dirty floor.

Oops, can't say dirty, or Rosa will beat me with a broom and yell at me in Spanish.

Maybe that's where Gwen and the lobsters learned...

"So are we making a trip to Whole Foods or what?"

/ /

Jade and Beck, who was very resentful to this plan even though he's the one who is always the first to jump up and go to the pet store when one of his fish die so Gwen won't get sad, had gotten into Beck's car and were on there way to the store to buy two

more lobsters for our sisters empty tank.

This will work out.

It better work out.

As long as her bond with those lobsters hasn't grown strong enough to where she can sense that it's not them or something...

Jeez, I'm making Gwen out to be aqua gal or something.

What was that.

I hear a car door.

How can Gwen be home already?

Okay, okay, Allison, calm down. Keep your cool.

I opened the door just as Gwen was about to open it. "Hey there, sis." I smiled.

She looked a bit taken back, "Hey? What's up?"

I ushered her into the house and David was just sort of standing there all David like. "Babe? What are you doing here?" She asked him and I narrowed my eyes at him.

If you blow this for me David Shizuka, I will hang you upside down by your toes and blare Justin Bieber in your ears until the end of time.

He quickly grabbed the vase of flowers I had put on the little desk in the foyer and handed them to her. "I brought you these. I felt really bad about what happened last night, so I wanted to make you feel better and come and see you."

Good job. Good job, indeed. For a second there, I thought he was totally going to blow my operation.

And oh! Look at that, Beck and Jade are home. Now all David has to do is distract Gwen with his lips and we can get the new Lorenzo and Loretta into their home!

Gwen turned to me, "I forgot to tell you! I sort of set Lorenzo and Loretta free into the ocean today. They'll be much happier now. I feel so much better!"

...

"W-what...you set them, f-free?" I stuttered out.

No, no. She can't be serious.

Gwen smiled, "Yeah. They truly aren't meant to be kept within confinements. It was better this way."

Before Beck could even get the door fully open, I ran to the door.

"Ix-nay on the lobster-ay. Gwen forgot to mention in her note that she set them free this morning."

His face, and most likely his thoughts, mirrored mine.

Yes, Beckett. We have just spent the last forty five minutes frantically searching for lobsters that are now gliding along the bottom of the sea.


	121. One Fish, Two Fish, Ben Fish, Blue Fish

**Aly's POV**

"Oh hey, Beck, Jade," my sister said once she spun around and saw them standing in the doorway. "Where were you guys?"

"We've been here the whole time," Beck told her, hands behind his back to hide the plastic baggies the lobsters were in.

"Oh." Gwen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Then why did you just come in through the front door?"

"We were in the RV," he said, and I was surprised at how well he was able to lie. I almost believed him and I knew the real story.

"Oh, really?" Gwen knows that Beck and Jade usually hang out in the house when the parentals are gone, so she probably found that odd. "What were you doing?"

This time Jade calmly answered, but her response wasn't the most ideal. What was this response, you ask?

"Having sex."

Gwen had a blank look on her face, Beck and I were glaring at Jade (more Beck than me) and David just crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, all awkward and David like.

"... Okay. TMI, Jadelyn." Gwen shrugged and after she hung her tote bag up, she looked back up at Beck and realized something. "What's behind your back?"

"... What do you mean?" Beck's acting wall is starting to break down. That's not good. Stay strong, damnit.

"You look like you're hiding something," she said, craning her neck in some attempt to look behind his back.

"Well..." Beck shook his head. "I'm not."

"Oh." Gwen slowly nodded. "Okay." She took a few steps in the opposite direction and before any of us (except for Jade, who probably didn't care if she found out) had the chance to relax, Gwen sprinted behind Beck and grabbed his wrists.

Damn her small, speedy self.

She looked both confused and shocked as she slowly took the bags from Beckett, who silently admitted defeat. "Why did... Where did you... Okay, what's going on? And if you say you were going to cook them, I'm slapping each and every one of you with a rusty monkey wrench!"

My, that's quite a lot of violence for such a small girl.

"We were going to cook them," Jade said, almost sounding excited as she stepped closer to Gwen. "I get to go first."

This is no time for your sick pleasure in physical pain, woman.

I sighed and pulled Gwen back over towards me. "Look, we didn't know that you set your lobsters free, and we kind of thought they got out. We didn't want you to be all bummed about it, so we were going to replace them."

As Gwen looked down at the bags containing the lobbies, Jade bitterly said, "Yeah. We wasted over an hour looking for crustaceans that weren't even there!"

Beck raised an eyebrow at her. "It was forty five minutes at the most and you spent forty three of them watching Teen Mom."

Jade shrugged. "Sad sluts with the results of their failed birth control amuse me."

"Aww," Gwen quietly said, looking around at us. "That was actually really sweet, to try to keep me from getting hurt." She looked back down at the brownish red creatures and frowned. "But I never would have bought it anyway. These two look nothing like Lorenzo and Loretta."

How the chizz can she tell?

Never mind. I don't think I want to know.

Beck rubbed his forehead and mumbled some things I couldn't quite make out. "Okay, now that that's taken care of, I guess we can take these back to Whole Foods." He reached out to take the lobsters from her, but Gwen wasn't having any of that.

"No!" Gwen cried, holding the bags away from him. "We can't just take them back!"

Beck sighed and asked, "Why not?"

"Because, that's like adopting two orphans and then being all like 'LOL JK' and taking them back to the orphanage!"

Blank stares all around for young Gwendolyn.

I'm pretty sure lobsters are nothing like orphans. But good luck telling her that.

"Then what are we supposed to do with them?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Jade smirked and said, "I think I saw some butter and lemons in the fridge…"

If my sister had a rusty monkey wrench, Jade would have a very black eye right now to match her black everything else.

"Start the car back up," Gwen said, kicking the ajar door open again with her foot. "We're going to the pier on Parker Boulevard."

"So I spent forty dollars on more lobsters to dump into the ocean…" Beck pulled his keys out of his pocket and began walking out the door. "Great."

Gwen stuck her head in the entrance again and looked at David. "Baby, c'mon."

"I have to go too?" he asked, taking one of the bags from her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You seriously want to stay here with Aly… and Jade?"

David looked back at Jade and I, mostly at Jade. Who he is still very, very afraid of.

So yeah, it didn't take him long to get through the door.

"Wait, why are you going to Parker Pier?" I asked, stopping my sister before she could leave.

Gwen huffed, giving me a look. "Because, I was just at the shore we first used for the lobster liberation. If people around that area see me there twice in one day, they'll think I'm a crazy person!"

She shut the door before either Jade or I could get a crack in about that.

/ /

Jade and I, being the very helpful people we are, decided that instead of cleaning up the mini-mess that Beck, David and I made, we'd watch another episode of Teen Mom. It's an Amber one, which is good, as she's the definitely the most entertaining one.

And by entertaining, I mean chizzed up beyond belief. But in the reality show world, that's the same thing.

During one of the commercial breaks, I almost considered telling Jade about Cory, but I quickly bitchslapped that insane thought out of my mind.

Telling someone, even Jade, would completely ruin it. And I haven't been this happy in a long time, so this has to go off without a hitch.

So it's a good thing Beck and Gwen came through the door when they did.

"Did the lobster orphans give you more goodbye kisses, Beck?" I asked as he took the seat in between Jade and I and Gwen was who knows where.

"Nah, David did the honors of taking their rubber bands off." Beck smirked slightly and said, "Good thing I had band aids in the glove department..."

I guess they dropped him off at home, since I didn't hear the squeak of his Nikes against the floor of the foyer. So that just leaves me to wonder-

"Where's Gwen?"

Beck gestured toward the staircase with his arm that wasn't wrapped around Jade. "In her room. She said she had some unfinished business to take care of or some-"

"Will you two shut your holes?" Jade snapped, narrowed eyes still looking at the flat screen. "I can't hear Amber crying."

I shrugged and got up, leaving them to watch their sobbing teen mother.

Or to make out. That one was more likely.

Once I arrived at Gwendolyn's open doorway, I noticed she was standing in front of her empty tank.

"Hey," I said, walking into the bright blue walled room. "Can you warn us the next time you release your pets into the Pacific Ocean? Could have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Right, sorry," Gwen said, not turning around to look at me. "I didn't have any room left on the sticky note."

"And yet you still had room to write about how awesome your hair looked?"

"... Well, I just wanted to tell you, in case you didn't believe me because you didn't get to see it."

"Right." She still wasn't looking at me. I guess she was reminiscing about her long lost lobsters. "Look, I know you're probably sad about giving up your clawed crustaceans, but-" I paused once she turned around and stepped out of the way of the tank.

Um. How did three vibrantly colored fish get in her fish tank?

I guess Gwen could read my mind because she smiled down at the tank and said, "I got these at this cute little pet store next to Sunny Side Uptown. Cat made us go in there after we had breakfast to get a new collar for her dog because her brother took his old one, and I saw a whole tank full of these. Aren't they great?"

I guess she had put them in her tote bag or something, because I'm pretty sure she didn't carry their baggies in when she got home.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I raised an eyebrow at her and walked closer to the not so empty tank. "So you freed your lobbies only to imprison these fishies?"

Gwen scoffed and shook her head at me. "Oh, Allison. Lobsters don't like captivity. Fish do. That's general knowledge."

Yeah, if your name is Gwendolyn Oliver.

Sometimes I wonder how Gwen comes to these sorts of conclusions. Come to think of it, I kind of wonder why Gwen sees things so differently from everyone else.

When Gwen was ten, she told Jane this theory she had about where socks go when they go missing when you do laundry. It was apparently quite an insane explanation, because Jane freaked out and took her to like twenty different doctors that specialize in child psychology or some nonsense like that. She got tested for like a million different things, but all the results came back negative.

And it's not like Cat's case, where the doctors can't figure out what's wrong with her, it's just that... there's nothing wrong with Gwen. She's not insane. She's just really weird.

And I wouldn't have it any other way. At least she's entertaining.

But not in the same way as Amber Portwood.

"So what did you name them? Lorenzo-fish, Second Lorenzo-fish and Other Lorenzo-fish?" I rolled my eyes and Gwen scoffed at me.

"Dude, they're not lobsters. They don't have to be named Lorenzo."

See? Nothing dull ever comes out of her mouth.

"So what very creative names did you grace them with, then?" I asked, noticing that the plastic treasure chest I had put on her desk was now in the tank.

You're welcome, by the way.

Gwen smiled and pointed to the reddish one. "This one is McGills, the purplish one is Trouty Mouth, and the bluish one is Benjamin."

"... Benjamin."

"Ben for short. But mostly Benjamin." Gwen nodded and when she saw my raised eyebrow and skeptical look, she added, "It's a very nice name!"

"Yeah, but for a fish?"

"What about a fish?"

Hey, that was not Gwendolyn. It sounded far too manly.

Gwen smiled at Beck and Jade and pointed to her former lobster tank, current fish tank. "I got some pet fishies while I was out with Robbie and Cat!"

"Are they the kind of fish you can use in sushi?" Jade asked, messing with something on her PearPhone.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at our brother's girlfriend and muttered, "Why do you keep trying to eat my pets?"

Jade shrugged, tucking her phone into the pockets of her black skinny jeans. "Stop getting such delicious pets."

"Yeah... You have fun with your fish friends," I told her, walking out of the room, nudging Jade and Beck out of the way in the process.

Once the door was shut, Jade smirked at the two of us and asked, "So, what are you guys gonna do once one of those goes belly up?"

Beck and I exchanged a look.

Crap, I hadn't thought of that. By the look on Beck's face, he hadn't either.

I groaned, gently elbowing my brother's ribcage. "Looks like you and I are on McGills, Trouty Mouth and Benjamin Patrol from now on."

This day has been full of blank, confused looks. Add two more to the total.

I shook my head. "You don't want to know."


	122. The One Where Aly Takes After Gwen

**Gwen's POV**

Tuesday. Back at school. The old grind. Der Schule. Whatever you want to call it.

My skin is almost back to normal, aside from the really gross peeling skin that got all over my Hello Kitty pajamas last night. The good thing is, where it's peeling-

GHOST GWEN IS NO MORE.

I'm not transparent anymore! I'm not very tan, but at least I'm a color other than white.

Setting my internal happiness aside, do you guys want to hear something extremely weird? Besides that fact that we're pulling up next to Trina Vega's car, much to Jade's obvious detest.

Aly was awake like, two minutes before me. Like awake, showered, dressed, makeup done, hair done, bag ready.

That just doesn't happen.

Even Beck was freaked out.

And she has been texting all morning, from the time she woke up to now. I'm pretty sure she even took her phone with her in the shower, which is insanely weird.

When I asked her who it was, she said no one. But you can't be texting no one.

She told me the same thing when she first got a cell phone when she was twelve. It was a pathetic little flip phone, but when I asked her who she was texting, she smirked and said Great Aunt Teresa.

Great Aunt Teresa had been dead for two years.

So I screamed and proceeded to tell Beck that Aly was texting dead people.

He sort of just chuckled at me, patted my head and told Aly to stop being a bacon ranch applesauce tomato.

Or in other, non Oliver words, a brat.

There's a long story behind why we call it a bacon ranch applesauce tomato. Or rather, how we started calling each other that.

I'm totes gonna tell it to you, though. Mostly because I'm leaning on the side of the car while Aly tries to pry Trina's fazzini boots out of her hands, Tori talks to Beck and Jade and Jade ignores Tori.

Okay, so when I was like four, and Aly was five and Beck was six going on seven, whenever I was being a brat, meanie little Aly would call me a brat. And then I would scream and cry because, hey, brat was a mean name when we you're four, right?

In my case, anyway.

Now, since Aly was all cool in kindergarten, she could spell and stuff, so instead of calling me a 'brat' she called me a bacon ranch applesauce tomato, an anagram for brat.

To be honest, I literally did not know what it stood for until I was about six or seven.

Growing up with Aly was not that easy, people.

But then again, I bet growing up with me wasn't easy either.

Insert semi colon capitol D face here.

"C'mon Spacey Gwacey, the faster this actual school day goes, the faster I can get through detention." Aly, fazzini boots on feet, pulled my arm leading me out of the parking lot and in through the double doors.

Spacey Gwacey? That's a new one. "Oh right, you've got two detentions to serve for beating up gank one and gank two." I smiled, remembering the bloody noses and black eyes of Randi and Marley.

Good times, good times.

Jade and Beck quickly followed behind us, leaving Tori to tend to her sisters whining and morning moans. "Will you pick me up after detention, Beckaroo?" Aly asked, stopping in the intersection between the hallways the held her locker and Beck and Jade's locker.

Beck sighed, "Yeah, of course. But you know, I wouldn't have to if you just-"

Aly smiled and quickly hugged Beck before pulling me once again down her hallway, "Thank you!"

"Stopped doing bad things!" I heard out older brother call after us.

I couldn't help but both roll my eyes and laugh at the same time. But why was I going to Aly's locker again? I have more important things to do with the beginning of my day. Like see my boyfriend, or do homework I didn't have 'time' to do during our three-day weekend.

We reached my sister corkboard locker, and after she unlocked it, she pulled out a picture I had never seen before. I tried to get a better look at it but she covered it. "No, no, we mustn't peek at the pictures before they are displayed."

I pouted. "Why not?"

Just when I thought I was the only Oliver doing her signature facial expression, Aly pulled an eye roll, "Do you have a thumbtack?"

A voice behind me almost made me jump three feet in the air. "Not planning another thumb tack attack on Mr. Matica are you, Als?"

Ah. It's just the older brother of cutie pie Mandy and sweet heart Mikey.

Aly placed a hand on her hip and grinned. "No, but thanks for that idea."

Her face disappeared in her locker and Cory gently moved me out of in front of his locker. Oops.

"Sorry, always in the way." I blushed.

When I turned around and saw that Aly had found a thumbtack and saw what picture she posted on her corkboard I blushed a little harder.

It was a picture of me sleeping.

With bright red, lobster, cherry Gwen pop skin.

Allison stopped me before I almost ripped the picture down, "When did you even take that!" I demanded.

She smirked evilly, "Oh. You know, Saturday night while you were asleep. Bwahaha."

I'm going to kill her and paint a picture with her blood.

That was rather morbid. Eh.

Just as I was about to smack her in her Covergirl Natureluxe silk foundationed, benetint cheeked face, Cory started chuckling. "Gwen, did you go in the tanning bed at my house?"

My angry face turned into a soft frown. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to- I just wanted-"

He put his hands up to stop me. "It's fine, Gwen. Brittany is the one who wanted it and the first time she used it right before we moved in, her ears got burnt. So she went three days with bright red ears."

Wow. Imagine going seventy-two hours with burnt ears. I feel a little bit better now.

Oh hey, what's that he's pulling out of his bag?

"What's that?" I guess Aly noticed it first.

Cory lifted out what looked like to be a giant piece of thick blue and yellow Styrofoam. "It's my old surfboard. I cut a chunk of it last night to fit onto my locker. I think I'm gonna put a collage in the middle, so it'll be pictures in the middle, but still have the surfboard on the outside. I sort of stole Aly's picture idea."

Aly shook her head, "Nah. A corkboard and a collage are different. Yours is much more creative than mine."

Cue both of them smiling and me just standing there like a moron.

"I've already got a few of my family ready to be put up, and then just some pictures that symbolize certain things."

Let's see, there's a picture of his entire family in front of his new mansion, one of them in front of what looks like to be their old mansion, Mandy eating the Edison's Watermelon Splash bouquet with juice dribbling down her face, the Hollywood Arts symbol, his Katy Perry ticket and a receipt for a Skybucks iced mocha latte and a-

Wait. Aren't iced mocha lattes Aly's-

Oh chizz. The warning bell.

/ /

**Aly's POV **

Who; a bunch of people I don't care about, Mr. Matica, Cory and myself.

When; one twenty five in the afternoon.

Where; Los Angeles, California, Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High school, room A17.

Why; because Mr. Matica likes to torture kids and for some reason even performers need to know how to do math.

Even though I'm pretty sure Paris Hilton cannot multiply and Drake obviously cannot do square roots.

LOLjk, I know how the song goes.

Sorry about that, we were roleplaying detectives in English lit. It was quite interesting.

As of right now in this dumb math class, I'm currently doing a worksheet with Cory, AKA my non exclusive boyfriend, because that's all Mr. M ever makes us do.

He's watching some video on his PearBook, but I'm pretty sure that it has nothing to do with math, because I'm pretty sure he's watching a webcast of iCarly.

And trust me, Gwen watches that web show so many times, that I know what it sounds like.

But besides math, Cory is showing me pictures of his family in Florida. There was one of him and Kellan in their swimsuits.

UNF. Them Edison boys is toned, tan, fit and insanely good looking.

Er, going back to my nosy little sister, I hope Gwen doesn't question why there is a receipt from Skybucks on his locker. Or rather, the receipt he received after paying for our order.

When we were walking to algebra, he told me he wanted to put it up because it symbolized our 'first unofficial date as friends where we got to know each other.'

Cory Alexander Edison is spectacular.

Even his name is spectacular.

"Hey, do you wanna come over after I get out of detention? You're staying after right? For dance?" I bit back my frown. Remembering I was being incarcerated while my beloved dance practice was going on is not a good thought.

Cory stared up at me, "Are you sure? Won't your family be all suspicious?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. M look up, and not bucking for a third detention, I quickly jotted down a random answer to the problem we were on and waited for him to go back to Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. "Beck will probably be in his RV with Jade doing their dirty things and Gwen...well she'll probably be watching the Disney Channel or I'll send her on a scavenger hunt. That worked when I was ten..."

After laughing about my scavenger hunt comment, Cory finally agreed just in time for the bell signifying class was over rang.

Cory is going to see my room.

I love my life.

For now anyway.

/

Making it through the last period of the day without spilling anything to Gwen? Check.

Detention? I almost died of a heart attack halfway through it when Sinjin's pants exploded for unknown reasons.

Calling Beck and making up some lie that my friend was going to drive me home? Almost there.

"Why did this mystery friend of yours suddenly offer to drive you home?" Beck asked over the phone.

I was standing in front of the school with Cory, waiting for his driver to pick us up to go to my house. I sighed, "Oh, Beck. My friend can't drive. It was her mom that offered. You know, mom's do that when they aren't busy."

"Allison. Are you lying?" Beck's tone was growing more and more fatherly.

Of course I'm lying Beckett. "Yeah, bro. I'm lying. I'm actually whoring myself out on Hollywood Boulevard right now."

I could hear Jade in the background yelling at him to get off the phone. "Fine. Just get home soon, okay? I left Gwen in the house a few minutes ago and I don't want her burning anything down or trying to give her fish a bath or something."

She would do that, too. Which is the scary thing. "Kaykay," And with that, I hung up.

God he can be so...brotherly sometimes.

Just as I was putting my phone back into my purse, le driver pulled up and Coco opened the door for me.

"Why thank you, Coco."

"No prob, Aly-bear."

"That's still not cute."

"But you're cute."

Ugh. This boy is a mastermind. "You win."

He leaned over and kissed me, making the driver smile a little. That's sort of weird that he's watching us. Or maybe he was just looking in the rearview mirror to see if anyone was behind us.

Or maybe he's spying on our love life for Co's parents.

Aly, stop thinking like Gwendolyn. She's in charge of the paranoid thoughts department, not you.

After a few minutes of playing boyfriend girlfriend in the car, we made a stop at the street behind the Oliver house.

This will provide excellent stealthy getting in the house without being seen by Beck.

Although it feels really weird to be sneaking around the back of the house with Cory, this was pretty much really fun for both of us. Every time we would hear a noise, we would like, crouch down on the back deck and start laughing.

What can I say? I take after my sister who hid a boy in her room.

Damn that sounded weird.

Usually, it's her who takes after me, but ever since Cory moved here, all the rules have been different.


	123. The Return of Defcon Four

**Aly's POV**

"Okay, I'm gonna check to make sure Gwen's distracted," I told Cory, hand on the back doorknob. "Just crouch down so she can't see you in case she's in the kitchen or something."

"Do you really have to sneak me in when it's just your sister?" Cory asked, still crouching. "I mean, we could just say we're hanging out or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you don't know my sister well enough to know how incredibly nosy she is. This is necessary."

Cory nodded and hid behind a small flowerspot, as if that would hide his entire body. I laughed because hey, that was funny, but made sure to pull myself together before opening the door.

After walking through the kitchen, I poked my head into the living room and saw my younger sister in the recliner, watching So Random or whatever that's called. "Hey, Gwendoloser," I greeted, still not allowing myself to enter the room.

"Hey, Alli-son of a gun," Gwen greeted back, not even bothering to look at me. Thank you. That'll make getting Cory past you so much easier.

"… Yeah, you might wanna leave the name related word play to me." I rolled my eyes and continued, "Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs and practice my dance moves, since I had to skip practice today for chizzy detention."

"Okay. I'll be sure to let people know that it's not an earthquake."

Dude, shut up. I'll stomp as much as I want.

After opening the back door for Cory and sneaking him past my very distracted sister, we made it up the stairs and into my room.

Thank God I actually cleaned it last night.

"So, this is your room, huh?" Cory asked, sitting down on my bed.

"No, it's Beck's room." I smirked as I took a seat next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I missed that feeling. "Why? Do you hate it?"

Cory knew I was teasing, but rolled his eyes anyway. Of course not. It's very… you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "That means it's perfect."

Damn, he's smooth.

And hey, since we're already this close, why don't we kiss?

So yeah, that's exactly what we did.

Sometimes I miss Sean. I know he called me a whore and punched my sister's boyfriend and all, and I'd never want to get back with him now, especially since I have Cory, but I can't help it. He was my first love. You don't forget about your first love in a day or two, no matter what they did.

But I think I've been falling for Cory since the day he first walked in Mr. Matica's classroom. And now that he's here, on my bed with me, telling me how perfect I am and kissing me so tenderly, yet so hungrily, I've realized something.

I really do love him more than I ever loved Sean.

We separated from each other to catch a breath and he smiled at me. "You missed a great dance practice."

Oh crap, I forgot about dance. Thanks for reminding me, Cory Alexander.

God, I love his name.

"Please, I would have much rather been there than in detention," I told him, sliding my legs off of his lap and replacing them with my head. "What did I miss?" He started placing with my hair, and I actually didn't want to kill him for it.

That's true love right there, people.

He swirled one of my blonde locks around his finger and said, "Tasha tried doing the Soulja Boy and ending up falling flat on her face."

HA.

Oh wait, Tasha's my friend.

My loud mouth friend.

Maybe the fall broke her big, fat mouth and she can't go around screaming that I went on a date with Cory or tell people such as Cory what kind of crap my ex boyfriend did to me.

That is, if mouths can get broken. But I don't think they can.

"Is she okay?"

"She broke her nose. It was kind of hard for her to talk before her mom came to take her to the hospital."

Let's hope it stays that way.

"Dude, not being able to talk would be Tasha's idea of hell on earth." I laughed, scooting my head off of Cory's laugh so that he'd stop playing with my hair.

Cory chuckled. "Haha, yeah. But before Tasha's mom came, her nose started bleeding, so Nikki told her to tilt her head back. But then Drew was like, 'No, you have to tilt your head forward.' And when he tried to tilt her head forward, he accidentally pushed her to the ground. Face first."

Okay, I have to admit, I burst out laughing after hearing that. I know Tasha's my friend, but c'mon.

That's hysterical.

I scooted closer to him and just as I was about to lean in for another kiss, my door flung open.

HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT I LOCKED THAT.

…Guess not.

"Hey, Aly, why haven't you-" Gwen looked up from her PearPhone and stopped talking immediately once she saw Cory.

Well, at least she didn't come in when we were in a suspicious position. Or when we were making out.

"Uh… hi, Cory." Gwen looked out my door, and then back at Cory. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Cory said, almost too calmly. "Aly missed dance practice, so I was just filling her in on what she missed."

Well, I guess that's not completely a lie.

"Oh." Gwen nodded. "Okay."

Oh my God, she actually bought it. Thank you for your awesome acting skills, Cory.

I got up off the bed and walked closer to her. "Look, be sure not to tell anybody about this. And by anybody, I mean Beck. You know he'd just jump to conclusions, right?"

Gwen nodded. "Of course." She smiled and said, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" She waved at Cory before walking out and shutting my door.

And I made sure to lock it this time.

Wait, she never even asked me what she came in here to ask me.

Damn you and your spacey ways, Gwendolyn.

I sighed in relief, flopping down next to Cory, who enveloped me in his strong surfer arms. "That was waaay too close. Luckily, I don't think she suspects anything…"

**Gwen's POV**

OH EM GEE ALY AND CORY ARE TOTES IN LOVE.

I was downstairs, minding my own business and watching So Random. It's a spin off of Sonny With a Chance, since Demi left the show to pursue her singing career and they didn't want to put the rest of the cast out of work. I'm glad that Demi's doing better now and is doing what she needs to do to make herself happy-

But this new show is so bad, even I don't like it. So I switched to the Jersey Shore, because nobody was there to tell me I'm not allowed to watch the inappropriate inappropriateness.

But darn it, a commercial came on. And by that point, I had noticed that the ceiling below her bedroom had yet to make even the slightest rattle. Normally those stomps she calls dance moves make it shake at least a little.

So what was she doing up there?

Well, I went up to investigate. When I was outside Aly's bedroom door, I got a text from Jade, asking if I wanted Chinese food because she was going to make my brother get her some. I love fried rice, so I was like 'heck yeah!' and as soon as I sent my text, I opened the door and was very shocked to find Cornelius Edison on Allison's bed.

And you know the rest.

They are gonna be together forever and ever and ever and-

Well, they were just talking about dancing and stuff instead of making out, like they should be, but they totally do love each other.

You can just tell.

I'm currently in my room, talking to my fish, because I can't tell people who can talk about it.

"Oh Benjamin, I knew they liked each other!" I whispered to my blue fishie. "Aly would never invite anyone, especially a boy, to our house without liking them! They're gonna get married and live in a huge mansion and have seven kids and-"

Benjamin swam away from my face, and I gasped all offended-like. "Don't swim away from me when I'm telling you about my sister's future, Benjamin Christopher!"

Yep. Christopher is his middle name now.

Benjamin Christopher has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? But then again, Benjamin David sounds nice too.

Benjamin David Shizuka.

In case you are reading this David, we are totally naming our son that.

Then again, I hope he's not reading this. Naming our kids when we're only fourteen is kind of creepy.

My fish tank is right by my window, so I was able to see Beck and Jade get out of the RV and head towards the house.

Aly and Cory are in the house.

Defcon four.

I'm pretty sure Beck doesn't know Aly's future husband is here, since she practically begged me not to tell him and all, so if Beck walks into Aly's room and sees Cory there, all Cory like, then he'll most likely explode.

And I mean for real, this time.

Super Gwen to the rescue!

I sprinted downstairs, right as Beck and Jade walked through the front door. "Hi!" I panted, trying to look cool and collected, but most likely failing.

From the look on those two's faces, I can assume I was indeed failing. "Hey," Beck said, hands tucked in his pockets. "I'm leaving for Wok Star soon. I'll go see what Aly wants…"

Defcon eleventy billion and three quarters.

"You shouldn't bother Aly," I said, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. "She's dancing, and you know how she is when she's in the zone… The zone of dance."

"I'm sure she can stop dancing for five minutes," he said, removing my hand from his wrist.

Oh my Bieber, leave already, Beckett! "Just get her that vegetable… thingy."

"There are several vegetable 'thingies.' I'll just ask her really quick." Beck tried to get up the steps again, but I grabbed onto him once again.

"What, you don't even want to ask me what I want?"

"You wanted fried rice, right?"

"… Yes. Indeed I did want the fried rice…" I leaned on the wall in between the steps and the living room, sheepishly grinning at him. "Yep. Rice of the fried variety is the rice for me. Yum. Now you should probably get going. I'm sure Allison will love whatever vegetable thingy you get her. Bye. Drive safe, buckle up and all the wonk."

Golly, I'm terrible at acting when I'm pressured.

Beck raised an eyebrow at me, all suspicious and whatnot. He looked into the living room and once he saw what was on the flat screen, he gave me a small smirk. "You didn't want me finding out you were watching the Jersey Shore again, huh?"

Oh. I had forgotten I was even watching that.

But I could use this to Aly's advantage, because I'm sure she heard the front door open and close.

I playfully punched him in the arm. "Ooooh, ya caught me! Nothing gets by you! You should totally give me a long, stern talking to about why it is inappropriate for me to watch such filthy filth."

Beck looked confused for a second, but kind of chuckled and ruffled my very choppy bangs. "Just don't do it again."

Curse my adorableness that makes people not want to lecture me.

He was about to go back up again, but I had to act fast, so I jumped on his back. "Hey, let's wrestle like we did when we were kiddios!"

Beck stopped again, and though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was either confused or annoyed. Probably the latter. "We never wrestled."

"Oh, right. That was me and Aly. And Aly always started it. And Aly always won." I wrapped my arms around his neck in some attempt at a headlock and grunted and struggled to do something wrestler-like, but Beck was able to yank me off his back and set me on my feet with hardly any effort.

I shouldn't have lost so much weight.

Not that I was heavy enough to do anything before I lost some weight, but every pound would have helped.

"Dude, I'm hungry," Jade called from the living room, where she had replaced Jersey Shore with one of those murder shows full of murder. "Stop assaulting the guy who's gonna get our food."

"I'll just be a second," Beck said, his hand on the staircase railing. "I need to see what Aly wants or else she'll throw it at me."

Oh man, he's making his way up the steps. Think of something, Gwenny. Aly will kill you right before Beck kills her if you don't stop him from getting up those steps.

So, I start sobbing hysterically.

Thank you, Ms. Hale, for teaching me how to cry on demand.

Beck spun around, looking insanely confused at my sudden outburst. "Whoa, what's wrong?" He made his way back down the steps.

That's a good question.

"Y-Yo-You love Aly more than you love me!"

Um, okay. Why not.

"You li-like her better because sh-she's not so a-a-annoying and I-I'm a spaz a-and I'm ad-adopted and I just cry all the time, like ri-right now and you haaaate meeeee!"

Now what the H-E-double lobsters am I supposed to do?

Might as well run out in front door in hopes that he'll come after me to make sure I don't jump in front of a bus.

Allison, I know you heard that. Do something with Cory or I'm gonna punch you in the boobie for making me waste my fake tears.


	124. It's An Interesting Trip to Wok Star

Gwen's POV

I ran to the front door and before I could even touch the doorknob to turn it and frolic free outside, a voice calling from the staircase called out. "What the hell is going on? I'm upstairs dancing for fifteen minutes and I hear crying and things of that nature?" Allison crossed her arms and stood at the middle of the staircase.

Great timing as usual, Als.

I quickly pulled away from the doorknob and gave Beck a fake glare. "Beckett over here wanted to interrupt you while you dancing. But I stopped him." I put emphasis on dancing just so she would get that I didn't actually mean dancing and that I meant talking in your room with a boy.

She widened her eyes a little and walked down the stairs.

Those wide eyes sure just seemed to say, 'I owe you one.'

Or maybe they didn't.

But this means she owes me one.

"Why?" She asked Beck, arms still crossed.

Beck sighed and Jade just sort of stood there almost growling. "Because we're going to Wok Star to pick up food because Jade is hungry and she gets mad when she's hungry." He teased earning a very mean looking look from his ever so lovely girlfriend.

I'm starting to wonder where Cornelius is, anyway. She couldn't have just left him there, could she? "I told him you wanted one of those vegetable thingies that you normally get. You know, the one that has the green veggies and the stuff and things?" I smiled.

So maybe that wasn't the most detailed vegetable platter choice, but it was better than nothing. Anything to make Beck just leave already to avoid having a very angry Jade and avoid Beck seeing Cory and get lectured by him.

"I'll go with you. I want to inspect this 'vegetable thingies that has green veggies and stuff and things in it' before I'm forced to eat it." She stuck her tongue out and gave me a quick look. "Just let me get my phone."

With a grab of my wrist, my sister had pulled me up the stairs and bee-lined it for her bedroom.

Her grip is going to give me bruises. Why is it that I'm the one who always gets bruised up?

We reached Aly's room and inside there was no Chord Overstreet look a like sitting on the bed. "What's going on? Where's Cornelius?"

My sister rolled her eyes at the name which I've continued to use even though that's not his real name and pointed out in the hallway, "He had to take a wazz, so I decided to go downstairs to see what all the noise was about."

I unplugged her phone from the charger and handed it too her. "Good thing, too. I was embarrassing myself big time. I almost ran out the door in traffic 'cause Beck said he was going to ask you what you wanted."

Aly smiled and took the charger, throwing it in her purse. "You embarrassing yourself big time? You act like that doesn't happen on a regular basis."

"You are so nice to your little sister," Cory chuckled, entering the room. "-my driver will be here in like, fifteen minutes."

Oh, so he's leaving? "You're leaving?"

I love how I asked that in thought and in real life.

Cory nodded, "I have to go home and watch my little siblings, or else they might burn the house down."

"Sounds like Gwen," Aly muttered, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

Yeah, I totes 'play' punched her arm.

/

So, after being briefly informed that I would stay here with Cory until his driver comes to pick him up and getting a mega lecture from Beck telling me the dangers of opening the front door for a stranger and chizz, him, Jade and Aly finally left.

What am I doing now you ask?

Sitting on the couch in Mr. Men pajamas with my sisters future husband watching reality TV shows.

The Locater, to be exact.

My mom can't watch this show without crying. Secretly, neither can I.

It's just so heartwarming to see these broken, lost, mothers and daughters and sons and fathers and sisters and brothers reunite.

Just when a good part was about to come up, this dumb thing switches to a commercial. Poop.

"So, Gwen, sorry if this is weird but- you're adopted right?" Cory asked, and for once in the time I've heard him talk, he actually genuinely sounds awkward.

I sort of wish people wouldn't treat it as an awkward situation, I mean, duh it is, but not so much to me anymore. "It's not weird, but yeah, I am. Did Aly tell you?"

"Yeah," He answered. "-but I was wondering, what would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you found your biological parents."

I sank into the couch and thought for a moment. What would I do?

Would she, er my bio mom, want me? Would she look exactly like me? Or look nothing like me?

Would I like more like my bio dad? What would my adoptive parents and Beck and Aly do?

There are just way too many questions.

It's not like I'll ever see her anyway. I don't even know her name, what she looks like, any of that junk.

The Locator came back from it's commercial break and I realized I hadn't answer Cory.

"I don't know. At all. I don't know what I would do or what I would say or

anything..."

Before Cory could answer me back a honking noise came from the front of our house. The fancy shmancy driver is here.

I hobbled off the couch to be polite and show Cory to the front door, "Bye Coco," I grinned.

He cringed at the nickname, and in return he ruffled up my hair. "Bye, kid. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

And in a flash he was gone and in his drivers car, ready to be taken back to the humble Edison estate castle mansion.

As I reached the couch and saw two people hugging and crying on the screen, one last and final question crossed my mind.

Would she still want me?

/ /

**Aly's POV**

This is the longest ride to Wok Star I have ever been on.

First of all, Beck and Jade are bickering, again.

It started off as a simple conversation about California sushi rolls and California rolls with wasabi sauce on them and then it turned into Jade yelling at Beck or implying that she has bad taste in food.

What in the world. These two are something else.

I'm surprised this hasn't turned into a fight about T-

"I bet you'd love going out with Tori and eating your stupid California rolls!"

Hey look, this did turn into a fight about Tori.

Sigh. I should have just stayed home with Cory and Gwen. Mostly Cory. Because I see Gwen for like, fifteen to twenty hours a day.

Beck pulled the car into the Wok Star parking lot and parked it. "I would rather eat California rolls with you, because you're like the wasabi sauce to my dainty Californian life."

Oh my god. Did that really just come out of my brother's mouth? Holy chizaroo.

Now, there's a fifty fifty chance that Jade will either take that as a compliment, or turn it around into an insult of epic proportions.

Wait for it, wait for it. "Say you love me."

"I love you."

Commence the making out.

I'm going to be here for awhile, I might as well reflect on the past few days of my life.

Hm, my life. Has actually been going quite well.

There's just one thing...don't think I'm crazy or I'm coming close to a second

relapse or anything, but I think I'm going to make an appointment with Caitlin

for Thursday.

My mom cancelled it for all the wrong reasons in my opinion. She didn't cancel

it because she thinks I'm strong enough, I know she only cancelled it because

she knew I didn't like going there.

That's true, I don't like going there.

But it's let me have someone to talk to that isn't my family or something and I

just think maybe one more appointment couldn't hurt.

I coughed to let the lovers know I was still in the car and Beck detached his

face from Jadelyn's and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's go get the

food."

"We will continue this later." Jade smirked, stepping out of the car.

Ugh. I'm not going into the RV until all the sex vibes are gone.

And that may take awhile, because as far as I'm concered, those teenagers are

sexual devients.

Ew, ew, ew. Allison, don't think of that.

Speaking of things that shouldn't be thought of, heard of, and preferably seen-

There is my very beautiful Aunt Lea and...her boyfriend Mr. Sikowitz.

Everywhere I turn these days those two are just lurking around. Lurkers.

Creepy, mostly likely sexual deviant lurkers.

"Beckett! Allison! How lovely to see you!" My aunt smiled and promptly hugged us

both. Sikowitz followed after her, greeting us with a wave.

Good, because if he put his arms around me I would have had to lay down the

hurt.

And the hurt hurts, man.

Sikowitz put his arm around Lea and put his one free hand in his pocket, "Did you get our invitation to the party we're holding next weekend to announce our special plans?"

Special plans?

S-p-e-c-i-a-l plans.

What makes these plans special, huh? Please don't let it have anything to do with tying the not or running away together.

I just can't be related to this man.

Not even by marriage.

Beck shrugged and looked a little flabbergasted. Did I really just use that word? "Mom said something about getting it in the mail, but she didn't have time to look at it."

Lea just kept on beaming. "Like Erwin said, we're announcing some pretty special news, so I hope you can make it."

I'm going to burst out into tears if I don't find out what this news is sooner than Saturday.

I'm literally shivering with antici-

...

-pation.

/ /

Finally, we're inside Wok Star.

Normally, the smell of MSG infested Chinese restaurant food would make me feel sick, but they actually have pretty rocking' food here.

"So what do you think your Aunt and Uncle want to announce to your whole family this weekend?" Jade, le smart ass calling Sikowitz my uncle, asked.

I moved further up in line, "Maybe they're splitting up and they just want to tell everyone, just to make it clear."

"Yeah? Or maybe they are getting married!" Jade through her hands up, as if she was trying to get a point across.

Beck and I stared at her. "Don't stay that." We said in unison.

And my brother and I don't normally talk in unison.

Jade scoffed, "Obviously they're getting really serious. They go basically everywhere together. Doesn't she like, sleep with him too?"

I made a fake gagging noise and used that as my answer.

We made it to the front part of the line and Beck began ordering his, Jade's and Gwen's food.

Shit. I haven't chosen my vegetable dish.

"-And, Als? What do you want?"

"Beef and broccoli. I'll feed the meat to your mangy mutt." I smirked, causing Beck to flick my forehead.

In public.

Yeah and after I feed your dog the beef, then maybe he'll get really bad gas.

And then make Jade and Beck's sexy time in the RV not so sexy, but rather very smelly.

"Last name?" The man asked, writing down all of the food stuffs.

Beck returned his attention to the man, "Right. It's Oliver."

'Martin' as his nametag read looked up in confusion. "Come again?"

"Oliver."

"How do you spell that?"

Excuse me?

How do you spell Oliver?

How good of an education do you need to work in a Chinese food place exactly?

Jade almost started laughing, and so did Beckett I think.

I raised my eyebrow at Martin, resisting the urge to face palm. "It's like the word olive, but with an 'r' at the end."

"So, O-l-i-v-e-r?"

Beck shook his head 'yes', mostly because if he would have actually said yes, he probably would have started laughing.

My last name is not that difficult to spell.

We listened as Martin listed off our order and then added at the end, "And an extra fortune cookie for the hot young blonde."

Oh, Martin. You're lucky I don't punch you in your face.

Beck put his hand on my shoulder and stared at the worker with the intellectual capacity of a third grader, "Dude, she's fifteen."

Is his goal to embarrass me in the restaurant?

After moving down a few shuffles more, we reached the final counter to the lady cashier.

And I saw her face.

And Beck saw her face.

And then we saw each others faces.

And she looked at the orders name and had this horrified expression on.

And unless Martin ended up spelling it wrong in the end, she knows who we are and unless she's changed from the pictures, we know who she is.

And I'm not making any sense.

And the word and lost all meaning to me.

But uhm...this cashier is- well, this is Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver's biological mother.

"F-forty six dollars and eighty s-seven cents."

* * *

oh snap.


	125. What An Interesting Day

**Aly's POV**

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

OH MY GOD.

Gwen's birth mother still lives in LA? I thought Mom told us she and her parents moved away years ago.

Us being Beck and I, of course. Gwen doesn't know anything about her at all.

But should she?

Once the three of us got back into the car with our Chinese food, there was absolute silence. After at least thirty seconds of nothing, Jade loudly said, "What the hell is going on? You two have been acting brain dead ever since we paid for our food."

Beck rested his hands on the steering wheel, even though it wasn't necessary because he hadn't even started the car yet. "That cashier... She was... Or at least I think she was-"

"Gwen's biological mother," I finished for him, since he didn't seem capable of doing so.

"It might not have been her," Beck told me.

I shot my brother a look. "Dude, she had Gwen's eyes, Gwen's nose, she couldn't have been taller than five foot three-"

"We don't know for sure that it was her," Beck, the king of denial, said as he finally started the car.

"How many people in the world can there be named Naomi that look exactly like our sister?" I demanded.

Beck still didn't attempt to drive, but sighed and turned around to look at me. "Is that really what her name tag said?" I nodded and he turned around again and ran a hand through his hair. "Crap. That was her."

Jade, who looked both confused and frustrated, twisted around to look at me. "Okay, first of all, give me my egg roll."

Of course her major concern despite all this is her food.

I rolled my eyes, pulled a wrapped up egg roll out of our take out bag and handed it to her. She took a bite and as soon as she swallowed, she said, "And second, how do you two even know that's Gwen's mother? I thought you guys didn't know anything about her birth parents."

"Gwen doesn't know anything about them," I told her, slumping back into my seat. "Beck and I know about Naomi, at least."

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow. "How do you two know more about her than Gwen does?"

"Our parents didn't want her to know," Beck said, finally pulling the car out of the parking lot and onto the road. "At least not yet. I think they plan on telling her about Naomi when she's eighteen or something."

"And yet you two know?" Jade took another bite of her egg roll.

"We found pictures of her when we were helping clean up the den a few years ago," I explained, rubbing my forehead. I have a serious migraine coming on. "We asked our parents who she was and why she was holding a little blonde baby and they told us the whole story. I think Gwen was at a friend's house that day or something..."

And since you all are probably curious as to what went down, I'm going to tell you the whole story.

Naomi Duncan was but sixteen years old when she found out she was pregnant, and since she was young and irresponsible, she didn't want a baby weighing her down. And apparently her boyfriend, Jared or something, flat out told her he didn't want anything to do with the baby and broke up with her, so it's not like he would have been any help. The bastard.

Naomi's dad used to work with my mother at her law firm, and when he told Jane that Naomi was giving the baby up for adoption, her interest was peaked. Because I was such a suckish baby, she thought somebody else's baby would be a little better.

Kidding. But that's actually an interesting theory that's most likely true.

And I don't want to bore you with details, so let's just say that as soon as Gwen was born and all the adoption papers were filled out and settled and chizz, James and Jane took Gwen home. And the rest, as they say, is history.

"We have to tell Gwen."

Beck looked at me through the rearview mirror as if I was insane. Good thing we were at a stoplight. "We can't do that. Mom and Dad would kill us and you know Gwen wouldn't take it well."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. "But don't you think she has the right to know?"

Beck sighed. "Yeah, I do... But how are we supposed to tell her?"

"How about, 'Hey Gwenny, the woman who gave birth to you fourteen years ago works at Wok Star now and by the way, you got a free egg roll with your order because Mrs. Lee was in a good mood from getting a picture with Jackie Chan,' and then she could feel very content while munching on her free egg roll."

"... That was the longest sentence I've ever heard you say," Jade muttered before taking another bite of her egg roll.

Beck chose to ignore his girlfriend and looked back at me in the mirror after he started driving again. "Maybe it's better if she doesn't know, Als. She gets upset if someone looks at her funny. We can't just tell her that her mother didn't want her. Or that she currently works at Wok Star. She'll never want to eat fried rice again."

Maybe he's right. About being hurt that her mother gave her up and all.

Or maybe he's not.

I mean, doesn't she have the right to know? I think she does.

And if they weren't supposed to meet each other someday, then why would we run into her when we thought she left fourteen years ago?

Stuff like that does not just happen.

God has a weird way of making such things happen.

Then again, judging by how freaked out Naomi looked when she recognized us, I'm not sure if she'd even want to meet Gwen.

Wait, how did she recognize us? Naomi hasn't seen our family since Gwen was born, and I'm not even she ever saw us. And even if she did see me and Beck, we were only like one and three at the time, so we've obviously changed over the years... I guess Beck and I do look an awful lot like our parents... I'm not particularly sure, since I've obviously never been in that situation, but I'm sure you'd remember the faces of the people who took your daughter in as one of their own.

Oh hey, we're home. I need to stop spacing out.

"We're eating in the RV," Jade told Beck, leaving pretty much no room for argument.

And Beck didn't try. Instead, he unbuckled himself and turned around to look at me again. "Just don't mention anything to Gwen, okay?"

I smirked, shrugging. "Okaaayyyy..."

He gave me a stern look and said, "Allison. I'm serious. This isn't the kind of thing you can just blurt out."

As much as I hate to admit it, Beckett is right. It will have to be handled with great delicacy.

Or maybe it's one of those things that has to be done swiftly, like removing a bandage.

Ugh, I can't. Beck would kill me for telling her even though he told me not to and then I'd be dead.

And then I couldn't secretly make out with Cory anymore.

That wouldn't be good.

I gave Beck and Jade the takeout bag with their food in it and took the one with the rest of the food and walked into the house as fast as I could. If I know Jade, then she only wants to be in the RV when she wants to sex it up with Beck.

And since she's hungry, she'll probably incorporate her meal into their sexy time.

They'll probably eat their food off each others naked bodies and-

Oh god somebody get some bleach for my brain.

Wait, eating Chinese food off of people isn't even sexy.

Then again, I might be willing to eat some white rice off of Cory...

Er, moving on.

"Whoooo, fried rice time!" I heard my sister cheer as she skipped out of the living room and up to me. She took her weird little container and smiled at me. "Where's Beck and Jade?"

"The recreational vehicle. You don't want the whole deets."

She believed me, because she also knows Jade pretty well.

I nudged Gwen and said, "C'mon, let's eat in the living room like uncivilized people."

She giggled, because whenever one of us asks to eat in the living room, our father always says "Only uncivilized people do that, and blah blah blah."

The blah blah blah part might have been added by me.

But then again, you've never heard my parents talk.

We plopped down on the couch and after digging the plastic forks out of the bag, because we're both too white to use chopsticks even though I'm half Indian, we began eating. "What're we watching?"

"The Locator," she said with a mouth full of brownish rice. Ew.

"Oh." I nibbled at my broccoli. "That show about reuniting long lost family members that you and mom always cry at?"

Gwen nodded. "Myep." She looked in the bag for something and smiled. "Ooh, egg rolls!"

"Yeah, we got them for free. You can have mine. I don't like egg rolls."

"You don't like anything. And why did you get beef and broccoli? Beef is one of the many, many things you don't like." She took one of the egg rolls and started eating it.

I opened my mouth to respond, but Duke scampered over to us and sat in front of the couch.

"Here's the reason why." I stabbed a particularly big piece of dead cow with my fork and tossed it onto the hardwood floor. "There's your dinner, you fuzzy little monster."

Duke sniffed it, the proceeded to eat the chunk and lick the floor clean of the meat juice.

I threw up in my mouth a little just writing that.

"Aly, don't feed that to him," Gwen said, looking sadly at Duke as I tossed him another large piece of beef. "He'll gas Beck out of his RV tonight."

"Exactly. Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

"... It would." She laughed and continued eating her fried rice.

From what I could gather, considering I walked in halfway through the episode, they were trying to reunite a mother and daughter who she had given up for adoption. That didn't help take my mind off running into Naomi.

Then again, this woman gave up her kid for adoption because her dad was angry the baby was biracial and the woman had been on drugs or something, so it was actually quite different.

But still.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah, Aly?" Gwen looked from the flat screen and back at me, then took in another forkful of rice.

"What would you do... Y'know, if you ever had the chance to meet your biological mom?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Did you and Cory talk about this earlier or something?"

"No. Why?"

"He asked me pretty much the same thing earlier. Then again, we were also watching The Locater at the time..."

See? God has a weird way of making things work out.

Or, y'know, maybe she should just stop watching The Locator around other people.

"So? What would you do?"

Gwen looked down at her box of fried rice and shrugged again. "This is the same thing I told Cory, but I don't know. I have no idea. What do you say to your birth mother when you meet her for the first time?"

"Hi?" I suggested. Gwen glared at me and I held a hand up in defense. "Hey, it's a good way to start."

Gwen shook her head and took another bite of rice. "Forget it, Als. It's never gonna happen. I don't know how to get in contact with her. I don't even know if she's dead or not."

She's not.

But I'm not allowed to say anything.

"Even if I could get in contact with her, she probably wouldn't want anything to do with me," Gwen said, chomping on an egg roll. "She gave me up for a reason."

I could see that sad little glint in her eyes, so I gently nudged her. "Hey, maybe she had a good reason."

She didn't.

It was silent for a minute, and once Gwen went back to watching the show, I studied her face. She really did look a lot like Naomi does, especially the young version of Naomi that's in those pictures. The only difference is that Naomi has long, red hair and and Gwenners is blonde, but you guys already knew that. I guess she got her hair from her dad.

Then again, if you look in the right light, I guess Gwen does have some flecks of red in her hair...

"What are you looking at?"

I suppose I was staring at her for too long. Craning my neck around to get a better look at her hair probably didn't help.

I didn't really know what to say, so I just told her, "I think I'm going to make an appointment with Caitlin tomorrow."

That distracted her. And hey, that's what I was thinking about before this Naomi chizz popped up.

"Really?" I nodded. "But I thought you hated going to Caitlin. And Mom said you didn't have to anymore."

"I know, I know." I poked around in my beef and broccoli and tossed another piece of gross beef to the mutt. "But I think I need to go there. It was... I dunno, kind of nice to have, y'know, a professional to talk to... about stuff."

"Wow." Gwen nodded a little and gave me a small smile. "I'm proud of you. That's actually a really mature decision."

"You say that like I'm the immature one around here," I said with a smirk.

Gwen's lips tightened into a frown and she said, "Thank you for ruining what could have been a nice moment."

"It's my specialty." I pulled out my PearPhone and looked back at Gwen. "I'm going to call her now, before the parentals get home."

"Kaykay," Gwen muttered with a mouthful of egg roll, flipping through the channels now that the program I had stopped paying attention to was over.

Since I had finished my broccoli, I sat my beef-filled container in front of Duke. "Bon appetite."

Beck's gonna have a fun night.

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where Caitlin's number was still written on the calendar. As soon as I dialed her number, I waited through the ringing and her receptionist connecting me to her.

"Hello, Caitlin? Yeah, it's Aly Oliver."

I really don't want to go back... But I will.

"I'd like to make an appointment for this Thursday."


	126. Jigsaw Puzzles

**Gwen's POV**

Oh, Tuesdays.

It feels weird to say Tuesday rather than Monday.

Mondays are probably the worst day of the week. Besides Sundays. Because on Sundays, or rather Sunday nights, you realize that tomorrow you have to go back to school.

In this weeks case it was Monday, so like I said before, Monday still succeeds at being the worst day of the week.

My three day weekend was good aside from getting a wicked sunburn which has now subsided into a light pink and still peeling. Blah.

I leaned up against my locker, surrounded by Tori talking to Andre, Jade talking to Beck, Cat talking to Robbie, David trying not to be awkward and Aly nowhere to be found.

She said she wanted to see something before she came scurrying to my locker.

Oh god, the things she could be wanting to see.

I smiled at the thought of my sisters need to do bad things and shifted from my side to my back, "So what are we doing this week?"

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, "It's only the second day into the week and you're already asking about the weekend?" She asked, eyes rolling.

"School's not exactly the best place to be, Jade." I replied. She nodded and stared at Beck, "Did you tell her about this coming Saturday?"

This coming Saturday? No, no. I don't think he told me anything. Oh em gee, what's happening?

Beck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh right, uh, we're going to Aunt Lea's house because her and...Sikowitz...have big news apparently?"

That could mean a hundred different things.

They can't possibly be getting married already. It's only been like...a month? Ugh, it'd be too creepy. I can't sit through an improv class being taught by my, dare I say it, uncle.

And I mean, what if they have kids? What if they have three coconut drinking children who look more like Sikowitz than Lea?

Wait. Gwen. Maybe you're just overanalyzing things. You seem to have a problem with doing that.

I do, I do. Maybe they're just announcing that they're getting a boat or a dog or Lea's pregnant...

Scratch that last one off.

At least if they get a boat they can name it like, the S.S. Siko.

LOL I'm funny.

"Miss Oliver! Miss Oliver, I demand you come back here at once!" That sounds angry.

An angry teacher is never a good sign.

Considering I'm technically 'Miss Oliver' it's definitely not a good sign.

But why do I think she's not talking about me?

Oh yeah, because my older sister is now running towards us with a very scared expression on her face, "David, I need your body."

That's something no one needed to hear this morning.

That's something I never want to hear.

Aly quickly ripped on David's arm causing him to step in front of her, making like a huge Asian boyfriend barrier, then told Cat, Robbie and I to stand in front of him. "If she asks, I'm in Boca Raton, Florida and you don't know when I'm coming back. String bean, if you ruin this for me, I'm going to make every moment of your life a swirling whirl pool of torture."

I'm severely interested to know what it is she did.

A teacher whom I recognized as my drama teacher, Ms. Hale, rounded the corner and surprisingly did not notice that we were all huddled like we were hiding someone. "Have you seem Miss Oliver. Er, Allison Oliver?" She demanded.

Her lipstick was all smudgy, her blouse wasn't nicely tucked in to her pencil skirt like it always was and she just didn't look put together.

"Nope, no Allison Oliver here. We're just standing here...studying." Tori brightly smiled deterring Ms. Hale from asking any more questions.

The teacher shook her head and began stomping down the other hallway, determined to find my sister.

My sister who was standing behind us the hole time. I didn't think my drama teacher was that dense.

After a few seconds of making sure she was gone, Aly popped out from behind my boyfriend and basically almost hugged Tori. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

And Tori smiled, well because, Aly's not normally nice to Tori.

Beck on the other hand, wasn't smiling, but only crossing his arms and giving Aly a stern look. "Aly, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Wellllll, you see, me and some of my friends wanted to see if Mr. Matica and Ms. Hale really were hooking up between classes and during classes and every day after school, so we followed Mr. M until he reached the teachers lounge, you know all loosening up his tie and getting ready for a wild makeout session, and then we-"

She stopped. We all stared at her expectantly. "Als? Finish your story, it was just getting good." I giggled.

But she wouldn't answer. She kept staring at something behind us with a vacant expression.

I turned around and saw my parents, with a woman. That's, uhm, strange.

"Who's that with mom and dad?" I asked Beckett, who too had begun to just stare.

There was something about that woman that just...was somewhat familiar and distant at the same time.

/

The first two periods of the day had already blown by, and since I don't have a third class today, I am sitting in the library drawing things for deviantART and art class and just random doodles.

Beck never answered my question.

It's not that he didn't have time to answer it because of the bell or something, it just seemed like he didn't want to answer it.

Why, though?

Why were our parents at the school today and why were they with that woman?

"Gwenners?" A voice whispered.

I turned around to see my one and only sister.

I gave a small smile, "What are you doing here?"

Aly rolled her eyes and took the seat next to me, "I told my teacher I was going to the nurse to lie down. I just really didn't feel like going to class in the first place. My head is all over the place today."

Maybe she was wondering the same thing I was. "My head too. I want to know who that woman was this morning."

Instantly, my sister looked down at her phone, pretending to have a text, but I could clearly see she didn't.

She knows who it is.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No."

Normally, she's a pretty good liar, but it's like she didn't want to be lying.

Aly can lie like a pro if she wants. But if she doesn't want to, it makes it really obvious. "Dude, I know you're lying to me. Just tell me."

She scoffed, "You think it's that easy? That I can just 'tell' you? I can't, okay. I promised I wouldn't."

So now this is some kind of secret that everyone else knows?

Except me, that is.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes.

But then I remembered that she didn't finish telling her story this morning and I really want to know what happened to Mr. M and Ms. H.

I twisted some blue and blonde hair around my finger, "So…what did you do that caused our drama teacher to freak out more than she's ever taught us how to do?"

"We-"

Her cell phone received a text, for real this time, and she automatically picked it up to text whoever back.

"You what?" I asked. A stupid text cannot ruin this story for me.

Aly slid her phone back into the pocket and got up out of the chair, "I have to go. Jade needs to talk to me."

Please don't tell me Jade is in on this big thing no one can tell me.

I frowned and leaned back to my drawing. "Have fun. Try not to get caught skipping."

I didn't see what my sister did in reply, all I know is that when she got a few feet away, I heard her turn around. "Gwen…look, you have all the pieces right there in your head. Just put them together okay? And…Beck and I. We really, really love you. Remember that."

Before I could turn around and ask her anything about what she just said, Aly was gone.

Duh, of course I know her and Beck love me.

But, is she trying to confuse me while being all deep and chizz?

How am I supposed to put these supposed pieces together when I don't even know what they are?

I never really have been good at jigsaw puzzles.

/ /

**Aly's POV**

If Gwen has any sense in her mind, she'll know exactly what I meant.

But maybe I know that I just royally confused the hell out of her enough that she won't understand what I told her.

Maybe that's what I wanted to do.

As much as I want to tell her that her birth mother was standing almost ten feet away from her this morning, I just…don't want Gwen to leave.

What if Naomi wants to take her child back? Can she even do that?

My mom's the lawyer in the family, she's probably sorting out all this crap right now.

Naomi can't take Gwen away from us.

This sounds really mushy, but hey, I've grown to love the little bugger.

She's my sister and my best friend and my slave and we keep each other sane.

I was on my way to meet Jade in the janitors closet to see what her text was about.

It wasn't anything detailed, just a 'meet me in the janitors closet we need to talk'.

She and Beck have their second class of the day together, so maybe my parents told him something that he told Jade and now she's gonna tell me.

I hope so, because I'm still sort of in the dark.

Like, not so much a pitch black room that Gwen is in, I'm in more of a dim lighted room.

I opened the closet door and a hand pulled me in.

Of course I knew it was just Jade, so I wasn't that freaked out.

"What do you know that I don't know?" I asked immediately.

Jade sighed, "Your mom called Beck during first period and told him that Naomi called her and talked about how she saw us in Wok Star. So now she wants to come over for dinner tonight and meet Gwen."

Meet Gwen? Why does she want to 'meet Gwen'?

Besides the fact that Gwen is her biological daughter. But who cares. You gave her up, Naomi.

"What does that mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

Jade shrugged. "All Beck said was that your mom said legally she can't take Gwen back or anything, but she thinks that Naomi could try to con Gwen into getting money or something."

"That bitch."

Oops, I think that was meant to be contained in a thought. Too bad.

Jade nodded just as the bell rang, signaling her time for Improv acting has begun.

We waved each other off as we traveled in different directions.

So Gwen's birth mother could be trying to get money out of poor, sweet Gwen? That is the lowest thing anyone could ever do.

But, she could also just want to meet her.

Gwen is going to have a mental breakdown. I swear.

Maybe I should invite her to therapy with me on Thursday.

She'd probably kick me in the boob or something. Or maybe she'd think it's fun.

Her and Caitlin would probably get along.

I mean, Gwen said she was proud of me and Caitlin said the same thing.

And I quote, "I'm proud of you Aly. You're making your own decision to come back for another session against your parents."

Oh, Caitlin.

We are going to have so much to talk about in our session together.

My life is beginning to suck again, and I even feel selfish for saying that.

Gwendolyn doesn't know anything that's going on and the possibility of her life turning upside down is going to happen tonight.

Tonight, tonight, there's a war in the Oliver, Oliver home.

Allison, this is no time for Hot Chelle Rae parodies.


	127. Many Understatements Are Said

_Aww man, this chapter... Well, I don't like it, but there's probably a good reason for that. Read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

This has probably been the longest school day of my entire life... And that's really saying something.

It's finally lunch time though. Maybe Gwen won't be so questioning about Naomi.

Well, yeah, she isn't. But the problem is that she isn't saying anything. It's been fifteen minutes and Robbie's told us three stories about his allergic reactions to Fat Cakes and Gwen's been absolutely silent.

Seriously, she didn't even say hello to any of us. She's just been poking at her taco salad, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

So, since Gwen wasn't rambling on a mile a minute, all of us were obviously concerned.

"Uh, Gwen?" Tori called out, waving a hand in Gwen's line of sight. "You've been kind of quiet. Are you okay?"

Gwen nodded, then looked back down at her salad. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just... thinking."

"There's a first time for everything," Rex muttered, earning him a spoonful of Cat's chocolate pudding flung in his eye, courtesy of me.

Gwen spun her fork in the corn salsa a few more times before she got up, threw her uneaten salad away, and walked back into the school.

Beck and I exchanged a glance from across the lunch table. I swear, it's like we have sibling telepathy. I could just tell he was telling me with his eyes to leave her be and sort things out.

I hope she puts the pieces together fast.

/

I came into the dramatic acting class Gwen and I share right as the bell rang, silently praying that Gwen would say something.

She didn't. She just looked down at her desk with this weird look of concentration on her face.

Either she was taking my advice and putting the pieces of the puzzle together or she was holding in gas.

I really hope it was the first one.

Oh, and since I couldn't run away from Ms. Hale in her own class and David wasn't there to hide behind, she handed me a detention slip before the final bell rang.

Now I have a detention on Thursday along with the one I have this afternoon. I'll have to go see Caitlin as soon as I leave it.

Great.

Even the walk to Gwen's locker was silent. She just looked down at her scuffed neon purple high tops as she walked, clutching her Perry the Platypus notebook to her chest.

Sometimes I wish Gwen wouldn't talk so much. You should be careful what you wish for, because I'm seriously getting annoyed by this.

"Will you say something already?" I nudged her shoulder, and she looked up at me, as if she hadn't known I was even there. "You've barely said anything since I left you in the library."

Gwen stopped at her locker and started working on the combination. "Sorry. I'm trying to 'put the pieces of the puzzle together' like you said, but puzzles are hard."

That's true. At least for her. She couldn't solve a Little Mermaid puzzle meant for kids ages two through five until she was eight.

"I've only come up with two possibilities so far..." She stuffed some of her school crap into her backpack, then slung the bag over her shoulder. "Either that woman with the pretty red hair is an art critic and was telling our parents how incredibly talented I am and that she wants to put my work in the Los Angeles Museum of Modern Art or she works for the government and was asking mom and dad if they could experiment on my brain."

This is the kind of nonsense I have to live with, you guys.

"Yeaaah." I curtly nodded, resisting the urge to facepalm. "I forgot to mention that while trying to figure it out, you can't just make crap up."

Gwen groaned, slamming her locker shut. "Just tell me who she is! I'm not good at figuring stuff like this out!"

"I don't know who she is."

I'm so terrible at lying when I don't want to.

Gwen didn't look like she bought it for a second, but I'm assuming she let it go, because she just shook her head and leaned against her locker.

Beck and Jade, thank God you just walked up. I'm dying here.

"Hey, blondes," Jade greeted, Beck's arm clamped securely on her hip.

Jade never has approved of our fair hair color.

Especially in my case, since I choose to make it blonde.

Gwen was lucky enough to be born with it.

Anyway.

"You still have a detention today, right?" Beck asked me.

I pulled the bright pink slip from my jean shorts pocket and held it up. "And one for tomorrow. Y'know, for the thing with Hale and Matica."

Beck put his head in his free hand. "It would just kill you to behave yourself, wouldn't it?"

I stuffed it back in my pocket and shrugged. "Probably."

Beck shook his head at me, then sighed and said, "Well, Jade and I have to practice a dance routine for our salsa class. Gwen, you can come watch if you want-"

"Actually, I need to talk to a teacher about something. I'll just catch up with one of you when you're done." Gwen waved to us, then walked off without another word.

Beck's lips tightened as he watched her walk off, then he looked back at me. "I'm not looking forward to tonight."

"That's an understatement," I muttered, crossing my arms and leaning against Gwen's handprinted locker. "This could destroy her."

"Maybe you should just make sure this Naomi chick doesn't show up to dinner," Jade said, bringing her Jet Coffee up to her mouth for a sip.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how would we do that?"

"My dad knows this guy from Seattle named Carmine Puckett who could get rid of anybody for two hundred dollars and-"

"We're not putting a hit out on her," Beck told his girlfriend, removing his hand from her waist.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Well... It might not be that bad of an idea."

Beck gave me a brotherly look. "Allison. What have I told you about murder?"

After letting out a groan, I grumbled, "It's illegal and rude..."

Beck nodded, then kissed my forehead. "Atta girl."

They walked off, leaving me in the now abandoned hallway.

Detention, here I come.

/ /

"Why were you talking to Mr. Kinman before you met up with us?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you talking to him before he went back into his classroom." I leaned back into the leather backseat of Beck's car as we pulled out of Jade's driveway and watched Jade slam the front door.

Gwen blinked, then looked out the window. "Oh. I just needed to talk to him about... lessons. A-art lessons, I mean. For art."

"... But he's a choir teacher."

"He can be good at more than just that!" Gwen defensively said, crossing her arms and continuing to look out the window.

"... Right." I looked at Beckett through the rearview mirror and he remembered that we have to tell her about dinner with our... special guest.

"Oh, uh, mom called me this morning," Beck said, pretending like I didn't know anything about it too. "We're having a guest over for dinner."

"Aww, not another one of Daddy's boring business clients," Gwen whined, leaning her head back. "Please tell me that's not who it is."

"I... don't know." Beck's better than I am at lying when he doesn't want to, but you can still kind of tell he wasn't being truthful.

By the time we got home and through the front door, we saw that our parents were already home. That wasn't normal and we all knew it.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Gwen looked confused. "Are you home early to get ready for the dinner thingy? Who's coming, anyway?"

"Gwen," my mother quietly said, looking very nervous. "Sweetie, let's go into the living room. We need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Gwen looked nervous as we all walked into the living room. I don't know why. She hardly ever does anything bad, and if she does, she never gets in trouble for it anyway.

Except for the day my father slapped her across the face.

But I don't like to think about that day.

"Gwendolyn," James said, standing in front of the couch with Jane. "Our guest isn't coming here tonight to see us. She's coming to see you."

Beck and I sat on either side of Gwen on the couch, knowing she may need both of our shoulders to cry on after hearing about this.

"Um, okay. Who is it?"

Jane sighed, then quietly said, "Before we can tell you, I think it's time we told you... about your biological mother."

Gwen's eyes widened ever so slightly, but she didn't say anything. So Jane continued. "Your mother, her name is Naomi Duncan. When she was sixteen, she made some poor choices, which resulted in your conception."

Gwen cringed at the words 'poor choices' and 'your conception.' And I would too. She basically just said Gwen was a mistake.

I mean, she was, but she was a really, really good mistake.

"She knew she wouldn't be able to raise a baby, so she put you up for adoption. So you could have a better life."

Um, that's not what you told me and Beck. You said Naomi just didn't want to raise a baby.

But I wouldn't dare say that out loud at a time like this.

And just like that, I could practically see Gwen put the last piece of the puzzle together.

"So... That woman I saw you two talking to at school..."

"That was your mother," James told her with a small nod.

Gwen looked like she was going to throw up. I don't blame her. This was a lot to take in and they were being pretty swift about telling her. "So... She didn't mean to get pregnant? And sh-she gave me up b-because she didn't w-want me?"

"Sweetheart, we didn't say that," our mother reminded her.

"But it has to be true. If she really loved me... then she would have found a way to do it."

That's so... Actually, that sounds about right.

And she stopped stuttering. She's taking this better than I thought she would.

But that's not saying much.

James sighed and said, "Gwendolyn, when Naomi comes over for dinner tonight, you'll see that she really did-"

Before my father could finish, Gwen interrupted with two quiet little words.

"Cancel it."

James paused and looked at her. "Pardon?"

Gwen took a deep breath, then said, louder this time, "Cancel the dinner. I don't want to meet her."

"Gwendolyn," James sternly said, "you're being irrational. You really should meet he-"

"She didn't want me fourteen years ago. Why the hell would I want her now?"

Wow, you should have seen the glint in her eyes. It wasn't one of sadness, like I thought it would be. It was one of... anger?

Gwen's hardly ever angry.

And she never says hell.

This is bad.

"Watch your mouth," James snapped. "She is coming over for dinner tonight and that is-"

Gwen interrupted him for the third time by jumping off the couch and yelling, "Don't my feelings matter? You guys did this without even asking me! Didn't you ever consider that maybe I don't want to meet that whore?"

"Watch your language, young lady," our father shouted at her, resulting in our mother putting a hand on his back to calm him down. "You will not talk to your father like that!"

"You're not my father!" Gwen screamed, fists clenched so tight, I thought her fingers were going to snap. "My father's probably some deadbeat who ran off when he found out that bitch was knocked u-"

This time, it was our father who did the interrupting.

With his hand.

"James!" my mother screeched as Beck and I pulled Gwen back down on the couch to make sure she was okay.

After he inspected the red hand mark on Gwen's cheek, Beck locked eyes with me.

We're both going to kill that man.

You do not hit Beckett and Allison Oliver's baby sister twice and get away with it.

Beck stood up and I did so too, opening my mouth to say something, but Gwen, who had been shellshocked up until that point, shakily stood up and screamed something I never thought she would say to our parents, or anyone for that matter.

"I hate you... I-I freaking hate you!"

Except she didn't say freaking.

She said the cuss word to end all cuss words.

But I'm not going to write it down because I still cannot believe that came out of my innocent little sister's mouth.

She stomped out of the living room and Beck and I followed her into the foyer, just to see what the hell she was doing.

"Gwen, he is not going to get away with that a second time," Beck told her, but she kept walking. "We're going to-"

"That's not all I'm mad about. And it's not even them springing this stuff on me with no warning." Gwen turned around to look at us, tears finally building in her eyes. "You guys knew."

"Knew what?" I knew what.

"About this stupid dinner. About Naomi. You knew and you never told me." She bit her lip to choke a sob down. "You guys think that keeping stuff from me will protect me and keep me from getting hurt. Well, it didn't work. I got hurt."

"Gwenny, James was the one who-"

"I know that, Allison." Gwen's eyes narrowed, the hurt in her eyes growing. "But I trust you guys more than anyone else in the world. Finding out you kept this from me all these years..." She gently touched the red spot on her left cheek, and the tears finally poured out. "That hurts m-more than this."

Ouch. Thanks for making us feel like shit, sis.

She took her tote bag off of the coat rack and slung it over her shoulder. "I can't be here right now. I need a break from you people."

"Where the hell are you going?" Beck asked as she flung the door open.

"Out."

That's all she said before she slammed the door so hard, it shook the wall and a framed family portrait on it fell and the glass shattered on the floor.

My, how fitting.

"Shit," Beck muttered, running his hand through his hair as he hung his head. "This could not have gone worse."

"Really?" I asked, venom in my tone. I shook my head, calmed down and asked, "Should we go after her?"

"I don't know. I can understand why she's so upset about-"

"No, Beckett. You don't understand." I looked down at the shards of glass that covered our phony, frozen smiles. "Neither of us will ever understand what she's going through."

Beck was quiet, so I'm just going to say he agreed with me.

Now, time to rip James a new one.

I stormed into the living room and Beck was right behind me, but before we could proceed to call him out, we realized our mother had already started. "Is that whiskey on your breath? James, we are supposed to stay away from alcohol!"

He drank? Again?

Yeah, that clinic did a lot of good.

"I needed a drink," James shouted at her. "I never wanted Gwendolyn to meet that woman and you forced me into it! I needed something to calm me down!"

"Well, it obviously didn't work! Alcohol has ruined our family time and time after, and it just ruined it again! Our little girl hates us because of you!" God, I've never seen my mother this angry.

But I think Beck and I are even angrier at him than she is.

Before anything else could be said, James stormed up the steps and a door slam could be heard.

We'll have to rip him a new one later.

"I cannot believe him," Jane hissed under her breath, rubbing her forehead. "This is an absolute disaster."

What an understatement.

"I need to talk to Gwendolyn," she muttered, walking toward the foyer. "Where is she?"

Speaking to her for the first time that night, I said, "She ran out the front door. She wanted some time to herself."

And to get away from her suckish family.

"Where on earth did she go?" She started to panic and placed a hand on her chest as if her heart was going to explode. "She's only fourteen, she can't be roaming the streets alone!"

We live in a pretty nice neighborhood. I don't think she'll get shot or anything.

But we really should go look for her.

"We'll go look for her."

Thank you for saying my thoughts out loud, Beckett.

Jane sighed in relief. "Thank you..." Her hand fell from her chest and she walked towards the steps. "I'm going to deal with your father..."

I'm beginning to think tonight might not be a good night for Naomi to come over.

More understatements.

After we heard her high heeled feet descend up the steps, Beck and I exchanged a glance. We've done that quite a few times today.

"Come on," I practically whispered, slowly walking towards the door and past the broken glass. "Our sister needs us."


	128. The Phone Is Ringing

_Things have gotten pretty dramatic, huh? Let's see how more dramatic things have gotten..._

_Thanks for your reviews, btw. We love hearing what you guys have to say!_

* * *

**Gwen's POV **

I know most of you must be thinking one of the following:

Number one, 'Gwendolyn! Such language!'

Number two, 'Where in the world are you headed!'

Or number three, 'Why didn't you, you know, want to meet your birthmother?'

Well, let's start with number one because the beginning is always a good place to start.

I meant to say all the cuss words besides the- well, let's just say dropping the f bomb wasn't really exactly my plan, but I guess it just sort of slipped out.

Thinking about it makes me want to wash my mouth out with soap.

But like I said, it was just one of those things that came with the moment. The moment of anger, confusion and disappointment.

I'm angry that my parents sprung this whole dinner thing on me, I mean, shouldn't they have asked me first? I'm not ready and I don't think I'll ever be ready. And then there's that whole daddy dearest smacking me upside the head for the second time. That

doesn't really bother me as much as the greater situation does.

I'm confused as to why I have to meet her in the first place. Can't we just wait until I'm eighteen like normal people do? Why does she even want to meet me? She gave me up. That was her decision.

And as for the last one, I'm not sure if I should call this disappointment, or something else...

But why did Beck and Aly not tell me? Aly lied to me more in the past few days than she ever has. At least I think that much. And both her and Beck have lied to me for my entire life.

I can't even...I don't know what to do or think or how to act...

Oh right! I'm on to number two!

Hehe. Number two.

Er, anyway. Where in the world am I headed?

Weeelllll, I don't exactly know. I wanted to go to Cat's house, but her and her parents and brother went to their Nonna's house for dinner.

I wonder if Jade knows about my birth mother. She probably does, she is Beck's girlfriend after all.

There's only one person who I can go to right now that will listen to me and not judge me and their family will welcome me with open arms and not hit me and not yell.

If you haven't already guessed, I'm headed to the Shizuka residence.

They don't live that far away from my house, so it's really okay to walk. The air will help me clear my head and chizz.

And here we are. Number three. Why don't I want to meet my birth mother?

Alright, scenario time.

Imagine you were a little helpless baby and your mom made some mistakes and instead of taking responsibilities for her actions, she just arranged to have the baby adopted. For the first few years of your life you really believe that you are who they say you are. But then one day you find out that you're adopted. But you're cool with it, because you know you belong in the family you were put in.

You never ask questions about your birth mom and life is a little less than perfect. And then, when you're fourteen, your birth mom suddenly wants to meet you.

Tell me how you would handle it.

But you can't, because you're not me.

Like I said in number one; she gave me up, that was her decision. Now I think it should be my decision if I want to meet her.

I'm getting a headache. The winding road ahead of me looks like it could go on forever, but I know it can't because David's house is just at the end.

Ugh. Why can't my life just go right for once?

I just don't understand how my life could go from being semi nice to a complete and utter chizz hole of epic proportions.

Someone please explain this to me.

Maybe I'm just getting carried away with this hole mess of what I'm going to call 'the situation.' Like from the Jersey Shore only this isn't a TV show full of overly dramatic people with bad spray tans who don't even live in New Jersey.

Seriously, none of them are Jersey natives.

But that's besides the point.

Man do I get distracted really easily-

Hey look Austin's car pulling up next to me.

See what I mean? "Gwen? Is that you?"

Yes, yes it is me. "Hey, Austin." I tried to smile a bit but the side of my face is still a little stingy from, well you know.

He opened up the passenger door and waved his arm, motioning me to get in. "Fancy a ride to the house?"

I nodded and quickly got in.

"Thanks so much. My legs were getting tired." I stuck my tongue out and rubbed my poor tired feetsies.

Granted, I haven't really walked that far, but still, I never really walk anywhere.

I have a brother to drive me places.

And a sister to carry me or give me piggy back rides.

Which Aly rarely does anyway so.

Austin returned the car back onto the street and raised his eyebrow at me. "What are you doing walking around at night anyway? I thought you were afraid of being stolen or raped or whatever?" He chuckled a bit.

Lie. "I, uhm, was taking a walk?" Cue weird look. Lie better, Gwendolyn. "I was taking a walk because no one wanted to drive me to see David. Because I love him."

That was a half lie.

But we all tell those, don't we?

"Oh. Interesting."

At least he's not the questioning type of brother.

This ride is taking forever. So I was right. It is one of those long winding roads that take forever and they make you want to die.

So glad I didn't have to walk.

Austin slowed down to a stop sign and took a right. Yeah, definitely glad I didn't have to walk, because I apparently I don't know where my own boyfriend lives.

"So," The older Shizuka began. "Is Aly single?"

Oh my god. Is he really asking that?

I cringed. "As far as I know, yeah. Why?"

"Well, Taylor and I broke up-"

"YOU AND TAYLOR BROKE UP?" I am outraged. They were so perfect together. Poop on them.

He sighed, "Yeah. We did. A really big argument led to her calling me a bafoon and leaving. But like I was saying, do you think Aly would want to go out with me?"

No. No she would not, Austin. She hates you and thinks your egotistical.

But...she doesn't have a boyfriend. And this would be a nice payback for something. Like not telling me the truth about that woman in the school.

"Maybe she would."

This is a petty payback, but at least it's something.

I can play the game. Homie.

Usually I cheat, but whatever.

Seriously though. How could either of them not tell me? Especially Allison.

Aly's my best friend, my partner in crime, my best blonde for life. We tell each other everything and we're there for almost every moment that we can be there for.

I was there when she won her first dance trophy. Sure we were four and five and I had no choice to be there but still.

She was there when I one my first art medal when I was seven.

We were in the same vacinity when we got our official first kisses and boyfriends.

I was there for her first hospital visit and her first relapse.

Everything.

And she couldn't even tell me that she knew about my birth mother.

/ /

The Shizuka home smelled warm and welcoming when Austin and I arrived.

"Look what I found on the side of the road!" Austin called into the house, laying his jacket on the stair banister.

He makes it sound like he found a lost cat or dog or something.

Did I look like a lost puppy?

"What is it, honey?" I could hear Kimiko's graceful steps coming towards us. Her face was quite shocked when she saw me.

"Gwen! Why did my son find you on the side of the road?" She raised her eyebrow and I sort of shrugged and smiled.

"I just...I just wanted to-"

Erlack. The crying begins.

And then Kimiko held me for awhile. Rubbing my back and 'shushing' me and I just sort of sat there.

I'm one of those people who don't exactly know what to do with themselves when someone is holding them when they're crying.

It's like, 'what do I do with my hands?' Just let them lie on my sides or hug the person back. Like, that's just awkward.

But I'm a pro at being awkward.

Where's my boyfriend, speaking of awkward people?

No offense, babe, if you're reading this. But I think we all know you're awkward.

"Gwen?" I heard coming from behind me. I think.

Kimiko's hand detached from the back of my head, "David, why don't you go make our guest some tea?"

Tea would be nice.

David probably nodded, cause well I can't see so I'm guessing, and walked out of the room. Austin is probably up in his room planning his and Aly's date that's most likely never going to happen because Aly will punch him in the-

I'm gonna say it.

Balls.

My sister will punch him in the balls.

But instead of punch, it'd be kick because she wouldn't want her hands going anywhere near his no-no area.

The lovely Asian mother led me to the sitting room and sat me on the couch. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Gwen."

But I do. A lot.

I nodded understandingly, "My parents wanted me to meet with my birth mother tonight. But- but I just couldn't."

"So you ran away?"

"Not really ran away. I told my brother and sister that I was going out. But I didn't know where at that point. When I started walking I just knew I had to come here if I wanted to talk to someone." I smiled and she smiled back and it was just that 'your safe here'

look.

I took a deep breath, because crying prevents me from breathing most of the time.

I didn't want to tell Kimiko about my dad. It's nothing really.

I felt a kiss on my cheek and my face auto lit up. It was David.

He sat in between his mother and I, but Kimiko got up and smoothed out her shirt. "I think I'll leave you two alone. Gwen, when you're ready, whether that be in the three in the morning or within the next ten minutes, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll take you home."

Can I adopt YOU as my new mother? Can I just?

I don't see why she needed to leave us alone, all we did was lie there together.

For a few moments anyway, until I just had to start yapping.

I love to speak.

"I hate my family."

"No you don't, Gwen."

Hmph. I crossed my arms while still lying on his chest. "They've been lying to me. My own siblings have been lying to me. They knew about my bio mom all along."

"They love you." He sighed, giving my hair a little stroke.

"Then they should have told me about her."

"Maybe they didn't want to-"

I cut him off. "Hurt me? It's too late for that." I angrily shoved myself over to the other side of the couch.

Commence more silence.

Now I was sort of mad at David, but I can't stay mad at him for long, it's just impossible.

The telephone rang on the side table next to David and after looking at the caller ID, he looked back at me and hesitantly answered.

"Hello?"

Who is it? Nosy Gwen is nosy.

...

"It's for you, Gwen."


	129. Dysfunction is The Status Quo

**Aly's POV**

"Okay," Beck muttered, tucking his PearPhone back into the pocket of his checkered shirt while steering with his free hand. "I've called her phone four times. I don't think she's picking up."

"Of course she's not picking up," I muttered, crossing my arms and looking out the window. "She left the house because she couldn't stand to be in our vicinity. Why would she want to have a conversation with either of us?"

"I know." Beck sighed, coming to a halt at a stop sign. "And I knew she wouldn't take it well, but I didn't think it would end this badly..."

In case you haven't caught up yet, we've been driving around the neighborhood for quite a while in search of a certain miss Gwendolyn Oliver. Why, you ask?

Weeeeelllll, telling her the truth about her birthmother after fourteen years of being in the dark and then arranging a dinner with said birthmother without consulting her might not have been the best idea on our parents' part.

It probably doesn't help that Beckett and I have assisted in keeping her in the dark all these years.

But hey, we were just trying to keep her from getting hurt.

I guess it didn't work.

"Gwen hates us."

"She doesn't hate us, Aly," Beck quietly said, looking at me. "She's just upset. Her entire life was turned upside down in ten minutes."

Not her entire life. She already knew she was adopted...

She just didn't know her mother didn't want her.

I guess that's got to be a pretty bad feeling. Your mother is supposed to be the one person in your life that you can count on.

Jane isn't going to win Mother of the Year anytime soon, but she at least seems to be trying now. And she was a pretty decent mom before she discovered the joys of liquor.

Naomi gave up on Gwen as soon as the umbilical cord was cut.

"We've looked all over the neighborhood. How far could she have walked?"

"I don't know..." Beck rubbed his forehead, and I have to admit, my head hurt a lot too.

I broke the short but deafening silence by saying, "I didn't even think Gwen knew that word."

I didn't have to be specific. We both knew what word I meant.

"Gwen knows a lot more than we give her credit for," Beck quietly said. "And she's not as okay as we thought she was..."

Maybe she really should come with me to see Caitlin tomorrow. She sure would have a lot to talk about.

"I'm calling Jade." I pulled my PearPhone out of my shorts pocket and started dialing. "Maybe she went to see her."

"Jade's house is pretty far out of the way..."

"Do you have any better ideas?" I snapped, and Beck shut his mouth, so I'm going to say that he didn't.

I pressed the phone to my ear and thankfully got a quick reply.

"Thank God you called, Aly. My mother was trying to make me hold her ball of yarn for her while she knitted a scarf."

Who needs a scarf in Los Angeles?

Never mind. I have more important things to talk about.

I told her, "I wish that was my biggest family problem. My parents told Gwen about Naomi. She didn't take it well."

"Did she jump in front of an SUV?"

That is not the kind of comment I wanted to hear right now.

Because I'm afraid she might actually do that.

"No, but she cussed our parents out and ran out the door. Did she call you or-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. Hold up for a second."

"What?"

"You're telling me that Gwen, our Gwen, cussed someone out."

"Uh, yeah. She dropped the F bomb and everything." I pushed a button and sat it down on the dashboard, because I was tired or holding it. And I wanted Beck to help me out too.

Jade sure didn't sound happy. "You're telling me that I missed hearing Gwendolyn Joyce Oliver of all people saying fu-"

"Babe, Als turned on the speaker phone," Beck interrupted.

Jade didn't sound impressed. "So? I don't care if you hear me say fu-"

"Jade! We're getting off topic!" I yelled. "Has Gwen called you or come over or anything? Because we've looked all over and we can't find her."

"Why would she come to see me? I'm not sympathetic."

I couldn't fight back a smirk as I said, "You can when you want to be."

"... Just don't tell anyone that."

Ha. Jade's a softie.

Scratch that. She'd kill me if she saw that.

"But no, I haven't heard anything from her. You try the others yet?"

"Andre, Robbie and Tori live too far away for her to walk to their houses. Cat's having dinner with her Nonna, so she wouldn't go to an empty, locked house," I explained. "We don't know where else-"

"Did you two check String Bean's place? That'd be my first guess as to where she ran off."

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Beck and I exchanged a look.

More silence.

Jade broke it by saying, "You didn't think she'd go to her beloved boyfriend for comfort? God, you guys are dumb."

Normally I'd argue with her on that, but that was pretty dumb.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Jade, gotta go, bye." And with that, I hung up on

her.

Have fun helping your mommy knit a completely useless piece of clothing.

After hanging up, I realized something.

"Uh, Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been at this stop sign for almost ten minutes."

"... Oh."

At least nobody had been behind us.

Or maybe they had been and they just drove around us and we didn't notice.

Whatever. We have more important things to worry about.

Like our little sister.

/ /

Once Beck started driving again, I decided to call David's cell. Nothing. So then I decided to call David's home number.

Don't ask me why I have David's home phone number saved onto my phone. Even I don't know.

I also don't know why I have the Cheesecake Warehouse's number saved in my phone.

I can't even eat cheesecake.

I heard the dial tone, then a familiar voice saying, "Hello?"

"David?" Why am I asking? I know it's David. Whatever. "Please tell me that Gwen is there. We've been driving around for over twenty minutes now and we still haven't-"

I could faintly hear him say, "Gwen, it's for you."

Rude much? I was in the middle of talking.

But I don't care.

"She's at David's," I said to Beck, and he instantly made the turn to go to David's house.

I never thought Beck Oliver would look relieved to hear his fourteen year old sister was at her boyfriend's house, where they were most likely cuddling.

Or not. She's probably not in a cuddling mood.

I could hear my sister whispering, "I don't want to talk to them!" I guess she could see the number on the caller ID. "No, David, I said I don't want-" She paused, and I'm assuming David put the phone up to her ear, because that sentence had started sounding less and less distant. "Ugh. Hello, Allison."

"Nice to talk to you too, sis." Okay, Aly, this is no time for sarcasm.

As much as I'd like it to be.

I turned on the speakerphone, set it on the dash and kept talking. "Beck and I have been driving around forever trying to look for you! You could have told us you were at David's house!"

"Or picked up you phone," Beck told her, turning onto Schneider Street. "We were worried sick about you."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, we were," I firmly told her. "Look, mom and dad did something stupid. That doesn't mean you have to-"

"I already told you, it's not just what they did. You two aren't exactly innocent in this either."

I sighed and said, "Gwenny, how were we supposed to tell you this? Just blurt it out?"

"That's what mom and dad did. It would have been better hearing it in advance. And from you two."

"Stop trying to make us feel guilty for this! We weren't allowed to tell you or-"

"Yeah, because you really give two shits about what our parents tell you to do, Allison."

That is so-

-true.

"And please don't say anything about me cursing before... Or now, because David is giving me a look for that." Her voice got lower and she whispered, "What? Your mom isn't even in the room!"

"Gwen, come on, we have to talk about this," I practically pleaded. "We know you're hurting right now, but-"

"You guys don't know how I feel at all!" she snapped. "Not only did I find out my own mother gave me up without a second thought, but I also found out that my entire family just kept me in the dark about it! If it was just our parents, it wouldn't hurt as much... but you guys knew too, and you kept it from me... That hurts a lot.

"Gwen," Beck began, turning down another winding road, "look, maybe we should have told you about Naomi, and the whole story behind her, but... But didn't you think it was a possibility?"

What, the possibility that Gwen's birth mother wanted nothing to do with her?

I'm assuming that's what he meant.

And I guess Gwen knew too. "Yeah, o-of course I did..." I heard her sniffle and she quietly whimpered, "I just didn't want it to be true..."

As completely cheesy as it is to say, hearing my baby sister in so much pain just made my heart shatter into a million pieces.

I could practically hear Beck's heart do the same thing. "Kiddo, please don't cry. Just let us-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a dial tone.

"Aaand, she hung up." I groaned, rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers.

This is probably the most stressful evening of my entire life.

I can't even imagine how Gwen feels.

"I don't even know how to deal with this anymore," Beck muttered, looking more frustrated and confused than I've ever seen him.

"Me neither. I don't think they've come up with a guide book for how to deal with this type of situation." I shook my head. "Because this kind of thing could only happen to our family."

Sometimes I wish we could have a normal family, like Jade's.

... Except her father is even more judgmental and dream-shattering than mine is and her mother's constant attempt at bonding would drive me insane.

Maybe Cat's family.

Nah, Momma Valentine's the only one in her family that I really like. Mr. Valentine is kind of a hardass and her brother is... well, her brother.

Andre's grandmother is insane, so his family would suck too. And Glitter Titter's family not only consists of Glitter Titters, but her annoying as hell sister.

Maybe all families are supposed to be insane, and it's not just mine.

Well, I don't know much about Robbie's family. His might be normal.

Then again, Cat's told me a story or two about his mamaw.

Never mind.

I guess all families really are insane and dysfunctional.

Mine is just a little more dysfunctional than the average family.

My phone started ringing, so I plucked it off the dashboard and looked at the caller ID.

It's my mother.

"Who is it?" Beck asked, still focusing on the road.

"Our birth giver." Rolling my eyes, I picked it up and held the phone to my ear. "Hi, mom."

"Allison, sweetie, did you and Beckett find your sister?"

"We just found out she's at David's house. We're on our way to pick her up."

I could hear her sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. I called Naomi and cancelled the dinner. There's no way any of us can get ready for dinner after all that's happened. We're just going to have to reschedule."

Is the dinner really all you care about? Not the fact that your daughter just had a breakdown?

"I really don't think Gwen wants to meet her." It took all of my willpower not to say that sarcastically or insult her while doing it.

"Look, we can talk about that later. Please, just bring your sister home." She sighed, and before she hung up, I heard her say, "James, will you just-" and then there was nothing.

I still don't know if our mother has our best intentions at heart. She keeps flip flopping around.

But I know for sure that James hasn't changed a bit. He's still the same short tempered bastard he was before he went to that unhelpful clinic.

After tucking my phone back into my pocket, I looked up to see that Beck had finally pulled up to the Shizuka residence.

"You ready?" Beck asked me, unbuckling his seatbelt.

I took a silent breath, but nodded. "I just hope Gwen is."


	130. Family Love Induces Rashes in Aly's Case

_Merry Christmas Eve, y'all! :D_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

"Of course you can come in," Mrs. Shizuka smiled, leading us in to her house that smelled like chanel number five and soy sauce.

We didn't even have to explain why we were here. I guess she already knew.

I bet Gwen has told her the terrible secret we've been keeping from her and how we're horrible people and she hates us.

Because I'm absolutely sure she hates us.

David's mom pointed to the entrance of what looked to be a living room and smiled, "Gwen is in there with David. The poor thing was crying and just heart broken. I hope you all can make amends."

As if we already didn't know she was heart broken.

Beck nodded and we exchanged glances before stepping into the room that held my confused, angry and sad little sister.

And thanks to Beck's not so silent boots of mass destruction, Gwen turned around with wide eyes and just stared.

In fact, the next three minutes consisted of staring.

I want to say something, I really do. But...what can I say?

I'm sorry?

She already knows that.

She already knows Beck and I are sorry from keeping that secret from her but she also knows that what's happened has happened and we can't change the past.

Because Gwen isn't as naive as everyone thinks.

...okay she is, but not in cases like this.

Oomph!

Well. That was unexpected.

The silent staring had broken the minute Gwendolyn decided to run straight into Beck and I, pulling us into a hug.

This is no game of red rover, Gwen.

My little sister sniffled and looked up at the both of us, "I don't want to be angry with you guys. But I am."

Say what.

I was expecting a 'I'm so sorry for running away and cussing like a sailor and hanging up on you' inserted into this hug.

But it wasn't.

Although I should have expected it, because if I've learned one thing in my entire life, it's that nothing ever goes as planned.

I would have said something possibly rude and sarcastic, well because sarcasm is my first language, but Beck began talking instead.

"You have all the right in the world to be angry with us."

Okay...so I agree with that. But can't she just forgive us for now? Or just hold it in? I thought us women hold all our anger in until the perfect moment and then we just go on some major rampage?

We might just do that every month, 'cause I think the rampage's go along with PMS.

Gwen pulled back from our massive hug, "But...I can't change that Naomi didn't want me. I can't change that I was put in to the Oliver family, even though sometimes I'd like too-" She touched the side of her face that James had smacked. "-and I can't change

the fact that I love you guys too much to stay mad at you forever."

Ah, that's what I like to hear.

Gwen smiled and pulled me into an individual hug, "Your streak has been broken. You actually listened to one of our parents rules without ever breaking it."

I rolled my eyes. "Except I really wish I had broken it earlier on in life. The consequences for breaking one of mom and dads rules were never as bad as the consequences for not breaking this one."

This heartwarming family moment is seriously going to give me a rash of some sort.

"...just no more secrets okay?" She squeaked out.

Beck and I both nodded in agreement.

Because that's the way it should be between us.

After Gwen's ten minute goodbye with the Shizuka family, we were all back in the safety of Beck's car.

Gwen was still a little frazzled about going home and facing my parents after the total cuss out fiasco, but she wasn't as mad at the two of us anymore.

I personally think she'll always be mad at us somewhere in the back of her mind, but as long as she can suppress that, I'm good. Because hey, when Gwendolyn gets angry, she gets way angry.

It was kind of weird that no one was talking, though. Obviously everything that needed to be said was said at the Shizuka home, but normally Gwen yammers on about nothing in particular.

Time to break the silence. "Gwen, did you feed Trouty Mouth, McGills and Ben this morning?"

Cue a very blank look from the only natural blonde in the car. "Fish need to be fed everyday?"

...

"Yeah. That's how you keep them alive." I rolled my eyes putting emphasis on the 'alive'.

Beck started chuckling from the drivers seat, causing me to break out into a laugh because his laugh is extremely funny in itself.

And Gwen just sort of sat there, pouting.

Guess Beck and I are making a stop at the petstore sometime in the near future.

/

They say an embrace between a mother and a daughter is supposed to be one of the most beautiful things in the world.

But it just makes me want to throw up.

Hey, it's my mother. And sometimes she's not the most loving person in the world, what with the only caring about herself and her husband and her fancy dinners with Gwen's birth mom that went horribly wrong and she wants to reschedule.

Between sobs that I'm suspecting to be somewhat forced, my mother managed to get out a, "Gwen, you had me so worried."

The rash induced by family love is growing.

Ugh, I'm so out of here.

I'm happy that she's home too, but if you had just let me tell her about Naomi, none of this probably would have ever happened.

Beck was just sort of leaning up against the wall with his hands tucked into his pocket like the cool cat he is.

LOL only he's not a cool cat.

Sorry, bro.

I gave him a quick smile before heading up the stairs to see if any of Gwen's fish have made it through the few days she's had them.

Because if she forgot to feed them today, she probably forgot to feed them yesterday.

And the day before that.

I passed my parents room and curiously looked inside, guessing that my father was in there and I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind.

I opened the door a bit more and stepped a few more inches in the room, but he wasn't there.

My parents king size bed was still made perfectly, giant white comforter and all.

That's odd.

Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing my fathers car in the driveway.

I shrugged the thought. Whatever. It's not like I, nor Beckett or Gwendolyn want to see his sorry excuse for a human being self anyway.

I walked further down the hall and into Gwen's room and stared at her fish tank in disbelief.

There were her fish; swimming around looking as happy as can be.

I mean, as happy as fish can be anyway.

"How can they still be..."

"Alive?"

I spun around to see Beck now leaning against the frame of the doorway.

Seriously, he needs to stop leaning on things and trying to be cool.

I crossed my arms, "Have you been feeding them?"

Beck smirked and nodded. "I figured if they make her happy, I'd try to keep them alive for as long as I can. Plus, I don't really want to spend anymore money on fish at the pet store."

I scoffed. What a cheap ass. Fish are literally like, fifty cents. "She's never going to learn how to take care of her pets with you doing it for her."

To this my brother shrugged.

I stared up at the many shelves my sister keeps her art supplies on and my eyes lingered to the window. "Hey, have you seen Dad? I kind of wanted to talk, or rather yell, at him for his actions tonight, but I couldn't find him."

My brothers face suddenly changed and I could tell some bad news was coming. Just what I need.

He walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Dad's not coming home tonight. He and Mom got in a really big fight apparently after we left and he just got in his car and drove off."

I was taken back. My dad actually left? He and my mom had gotten in loads of fights before but he never actually left.

I pulled Gwen's pink swivel chair over and sat down, "Where'd he go?"

"Aunt Lea called Mom and said he was at her house. I guess we'll see him on Saturday." He informed me, picking up one of our sisters clay figurines she had made in art class.

How is Gwen going to react to that? Well, unless she already knows. Can't hurt to ask I guess. "Does Gwen know?"

"Gwen doesn't care," Surpisingly enough my sister stepped into her room slid her little butt onto her desk.

Well, at least we know this new information won't mess her up anymore than she already got messed up tonight.

/

The school day...well, how do I describe the school day?

I couldn't even tell you because my mind is so boggled and I'm basically half asleep because I didn't get to sleep until like, three this morning.

I was up just thinking of everything that had happened yesterday and I just couldn't fall asleep.

Things I did accomplish today?

Kissing Cory in the janitor's closet while we pretended to get a mop for Mr. Matica, totally pwning Glit Tit in chorus because I can go two octaves higher than her, did a roundoff double twist in dance and made Gwen laugh when I tripped Sinjin in the hallway.

The last one is important because we all know Gwen had a rough day yesterday and I love tripping nerds.

That sounds mean, but whateves.

So now I'm throwing things into my bookbag and getting ready to go to therapy. I made sure to make an appointment directly after school today, because I obviously can't go on Thursday because Hale gave me my detention on that day.

"You can come with me, you know, to therapy. Maybe it'll help." I offered Gwen while throwing my math notebook in my bag.

She rolled her eyes and shut my locker for me, "Nah. I think I'm gonna be okay. As long as no one in my house talks about you know who, I should be good. Besides, I, uhm, am staying after school today."

Staying after? "For what?"

Why would Gwen be staying after? Art club isn't scheduled for today.

Gwen scuffed her converse on the floor, "I'll tell you later. But you better get going or your gonna be late for your session with the lovely Caitlin." She teased, changing the subject.

I grinned and flicked her forehead.

After we waved each other goodbye, I headed out the double doors alone and to my brothers car.

I guess Beck knows she's staying after, because he didn't question why our sister wasn't joining us in the car. "Why is Gwen staying after?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt.

Beck pulled the car out of the school parking lot and shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Yes you do. What happened to no more secrets?" I crossed my arms and glared at him in the rearview mirror.

He sighed, "Aly, I really don't know why she's staying after. She just told me she was and I didn't question it."

Great, now she's probably smoking crack or something behind the school like a hippie.

Gwen already likes art, all she needs is a bong and a headband and she can become one of them.

It didn't take long for us to reach the therapy building. Mostly because Jade wasn't with us and didn't make Beck go to Skybucks so she could get a coffee.

But don't tell her I said that, 'cause then she'll go off and say how I think she's a burden and all that chizz.

"Have fun," Beck kissed my forehead and smiled.

I gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and started into the building, finding my way to Caitlin's office.

Just like at home, I didn't knock, I just walked in.

Caitlin, still brunnette by the way, looked overjoyed to see me, "Nice to see you, Allison! Have a seat and let's get started!"

Oh god. Ma'am I'm half asleep, can we tone down the excited speaking level of your voice?

I threw my bag on the chair next to the one I planned to sit in and took a seat.

Let's get started.

But that's the question.

"Where do we start..."

/

So I told Caitlin about everything. "So, basically what you're saying is that-"

I'm literally going to kill this lady. Has she not been listening?

"I just feel really stressed because of the stuff that's been happened and like I can never relax because my life is full of things that make me all jambled and my mind can't calm down and I couldn't get to sleep so now I'm crankier than ever!"

I hope she got that.

Rambling like Gwen, oh yeah.

Caitlin started writing on a little sheet of paper and soon ripped that piece off, "Here is a prescription for lorazepam, these will make you a little sleepy but they'll definitley help you relax." She handed me the slip.

Oh, hurray. Now I'm on drugs.

But if I can relax, that's good. And they'll make me sleep so it'll double as a sleeping pill.

Thank baby Jesus.

My phone beeped in my bag next to me and I launched over the chair to get it.

Because hey, it could be a text from Cory.

But it's not. It's Beckett.

I read his text and straightened myself up, "Well, I guess our time is up. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." I tried to smile.

But I don't like Caitlin that much, so it was a half smile.

"Anytime, Aly. Just give me a ring if you want to make another appointment."

Ugh, give me a ring?

Who says that anymore?

I said my goodbyes and headed back down the stairs and out the doors to meet my brother who had my possibly high sister in the car.

Yeah, that's right. I still suspect she was with her art friends shooting up and smoking marijuana and all that.

Damn hippies.

Immediately upon getting in the car, I just had to know. "Where were you Gwen? Please don't tell me you were getting high as a kite in the Asphalt Cafe?"

Both she and Beck stared at me.

"Uh, no, I wasn't. I was at my first singing lesson."

Oh, well that's different.

But wait, "You can't sing."

So there's still a possibility that she was doing illegal things, readers. Just keep that in mind.

Gwen pouted and looked out the window. "You're the second person to tell me that today. My singing teacher told me the same thing."

Awe. Now I feel kind of bad. But I've been telling her that for years, why didn't she just believe me? "So are you still gonna take them?"

She turned back to me and her face was suddenly bright. "Yeah, it's so worth it. If I can't be as good as you or Tori or the general concensus of HA, I can at least be somewhat decent. And, there's someone in my after school class that's worse than me." She grinned evilly.

"Who?"

"Trina Vega."

Oh my god. Oh my god. That is so chizzing hilarious.

I almost jumped out of my seat at this exciting news. "How bad is she?"

"It's like, nails on a chalkboard mixed in a blender with nails." Gwen cringed.

Wow. That's worse than I expected. Because we all know Trina is a bad singer, but most of us don't have to sit through her singing for a half hour.

All of us except Gwen, thanks to her new singing lessons.

I suddenly remembered the slip of paper in my pocket, "Oh, hey Beck? Can we stop off at CVS? I have to get these pills that my therapist prescribed for me."

I should have known the odd looks would come my way when I said that.


	131. Funfetti Beats Will Smith Anyday

**Gwen's POV**

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"Gwen, yes. For the fifteenth time, I'm not dying."

Okay, here we are, standing in line at the pharmacy part of the local CVS. We had already filled Aly's prescription in, and now we were waiting to pick it up. It takes an hour to fill prescriptions, and we had already blown fifty five of them.

Twenty nine of them consisted of me crying and thinking my sister was being put on special medication because she had an ulcer or something from the stressful stuff that goes on in our lives and had six months to live. Twenty two more minutes were used up while Beck and Aly stopped me from making a scene and explained that lorazepam just relieves anxiety so people can sleep and chizz and that Aly was not dying.

And then four more consisted of Beck buying me a bag of caramel creams so I'd stop crying.

They really shouldn't take me out in public.

"Okay, just making sure," I muttered, popping another piece of delicious into my mouth.

Excuse me for worrying about my sister's wellbeing.

But I have candy and they don't.

Haha.

"Do you really need to be on this stuff?" Beck asked Aly as the pharmacy lady called our number and he took the little paper baggie from her.

"Technically no, but Caitlin says it'll help me relax so I can sleep," Allison said, snatching the bag from Beckett as she rolled her eyes.

"You've been having trouble sleeping?" I popped another caramel cream into my mouth as we headed for the exit.

"Especially last night." Aly groaned, flinging the passengers seat to Beck's car open. That meant I was stuck in the back with all our book bags and junk. Great. "I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

Beck didn't question this, and neither did I, because I think we both knew what she meant.

But it sounded like there was more to it than all the stuff that happened last night… What else is going on in my sister's life?

Did Austin ask her out? No, he couldn't have. I would have heard his yelps of pains when she castrated him for doing such a thing.

It must be Cory. About how she's totes in love with him and refuses to admit it.

Maybe if she sleeps more, then she'll be happier and in a better mood so she'll be less resistant to Cornelius' charms.

Yeah, maybe these meds will be a good thing.

And I still have half a bag of caramel creams left.

Woot.

/ /

We're back at la casa de Oliver now, ready to chill out until la madre gets home. Si.

A Spaniard, I am.

"Okay, I'm supposed to take two of these a day, but since the day is more than halfway over, I'll just take one," Aly muttered as she looked at the tiny label on the bottle that tells her the dosage amount and all that caca.

See, more Spanish. And I've never even taken a class.

Okay, yeah I have. But the teacher wasn't very good.

So my Spanish is still pretty impressive.

"Yeah yeah, just start popping your pills." I smirked, flopping onto the couch. Before I could grab the remote to turn on Switched at Birth, Aly plopped down on my belly.

"I'm not popping pills. You're the one who tokes out with all your art class friends when you say you're taking singing lessons," Aly said with her signature smirk, taking the remote and turning on Real Housewives of Orange County.

Okay, so maybe a few of my fellow art enthusiasts do… indulge. That doesn't make them bad people.

Not that I would ever smoke pot. That's for bad people.

But my tummy is experiencing great displeasure right now. And it's not because I stuffed it full of caramel creams.

Which I didn't. There's still like half a bag left. It's not even half, because they fill most of the bag with air, anyway. Just like with Chips A'Soy. I'm still trying to lose weight.

I'm just not doing very well.

I'm getting off topic.

You all know that Aly is a scrawny, thin dancer chick person, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when she's sitting on your intestines.

"Get you bony butt off me!" I whined, trying to shove her onto the floor, but that somehow resulted in her shoving me onto the floor and taking my spot.

How did that even happen?

"I can see you two are getting along as well as ever," Beck jokingly said, tossing Aly a water bottle as he sat down next to her on the couch.

If I can't lay on the couch myself, I might as well sit and share it with these two goobers. So that's why I took the empty space next to Aly.

As Aly swallowed her new special medication, Beck looked at the TV and shook his head. "How can you two watch this crap?"

"This coming from the guy who watches Full House," Aly grumbled, rolling her eyes as she took another swig of water so her pill could travel easily down her esophagus.

Beck shot her a look, but slowly looked back at the screen and grumbled, "Full House is hilarious and heartwarming."

It is.

But I think Aly won this round.

Because she didn't sound like a complete wuss.

My poor big brother's not as cool at home as he is at school.

But he's still cooler than I am.

/ /

Mom didn't come home at her usual time, because she called us right before we had dinner and said she had to stay late at the office.

Whatever. More fun, unsupervised fun time for us.

That is, until Beck made us go to bed, because he was sick of looking at us.

Or maybe he could just see that the drowsiness effect of Allison's pill was kicking in and she was getting ready to fall over. That is also a possibility.

Beck ended up having to carry her up the steps, and I followed behind, because it was probably time for me to go to bed too.

But I didn't feel like it.

Maybe it wasn't Beck's brightest idea to buy me a bag of sugary sugar delight, because now I may be a tad hyper and unlikely to go to sleep at ten thirty, as per usual.

Aly made some grumbly noises that were nowhere close to words, and Beck just chuckled, kissed her forehead and said, "Right back at ya, Als." After he gently put her on her bed and I threw her covers over her heap of a body, he commented, "Wow, those meds knocked her out like a light."

"I'll say." I haven't seen her look this peaceful since-

-okay, I've never seen Aly look peaceful.

Maybe putting her on this medication is a good thing after all. At least she looks happy. I mean, it's sad she has to be asleep to look this happy, but maybe she'll be in a better mood in the mornings from now on.

A girl can hope.

"Well, I'd say my work here is done," Beck said, walking out of her room and down the steps. I wasn't too far behind.

"Goodnight! I'll being watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air if you need me," I told him, making my way toward the living room. That is, until I felt a finger hook into the back of my t-shirt and yank me back in my brother's direction.

"Bed."

That's all I get out of that order. One word.

How rude.

"But I'm not tireeeeed," I moaned, looking back at him with my biggest, saddest eyes.

For once, it wasn't working.

Curses.

However, the corners of Beck's mouth did tug a little. But as I turned my head back around, he put his hands on my shoulders, forced me to walk to the steps, then kissed the back of my head. "Goodnight."

I felt the pressure fade from my shoulders, heard his big ol' boots stomp away, then I heard the front door shut and lock.

Boobies butt crack turd nugget to you, Beckett James.

I could totally just go into the living room and watch the Fresh Prince marathon and leave Beck none the wiser, but I really should get some rest. I don't wanna wake up all cranky, like Aly usually does.

As I was getting ready to slip into my jammies, which consisted of a gray tank top and red and white checkered shorts, I heard something downstairs. I know for a fact that Beck always locks the door before he leaves Aly and I alone in here for the night, so it wasn't a robber or Pedobear. So that means one thing.

Mom's home.

I don't really feel like talking to her right now. I'm still kind of mad about what she did and how she handled everything that happened yesterday.

Even after I was already done changing and was already in bed, she was still stomping around the house. First she was upstairs and in her room, and now she's back downstairs. She's been down there for a while. Usually she'd be in bed by now.

Y'know what, I'm going to check on her, because something smells rotten in la casa de Oliver.

When I got downstairs, I was greeted by a sight I wasn't expecting to see.

"Mom?"

My mother turned around to look at me, almost knocking over the suitcase sitting by her feet. There was a piece of paper in her hand, and it almost looked like a note. I could kind of make out my and my siblings' names at the top, but she crumpled it up before I could read anything else. After shoving the note in her pocket, she gave me a weak smile. "Hello, sweetie. I'm glad that you're up. Now I… I don't have to leave a note."

I looked down at the suitcase, then back at her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh…" She picked up the luggage and nodded. "Yes, I am. I have to go somewhere… F-For work. Could you tell Aly and Beck for me in the morning?"

"Oh." I quietly nodded. "Okay."

She gave me another weak smile and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. "Thank you, sweet pea. I will be back in time for your aunt's party."

And that was all I got as she walked out the door.

Okay, that was kind of weird.

Why do I have the feeling she's not being completely honest about where she's going?

/ /

11:32. That is what the digital clock on my PearHome says.

So why am I not asleep yet?

Because I ate so much stupid, yet delicious candy, that's why.

And it doesn't help that my mother just left in the middle of the night with very little explanation, leaving my mind to wander as to what's really up with her.

It also doesn't help that Allison's large, bare feet are currently slapping against the hardwood floor of the hallway and the steps. Gosh, why doesn't she just-

Wait, those pills were supposed to make her sleep. Why is she up and about?

Looks like I have to investigate. Again.

When I slowly descended down the steps and walked into the kitchen, I was greeted with another sight that I was not expecting to see.

Aly, who was still wearing the sweats she changed into after dinner, had opened not only the pantry, but a jar of peanut butter, and you'll never guess what she did.

She stuck her _entire hand _in the jar, scooped about half of the tiny jar's contents out, then stuffed it in her mouth.

"Allison! That's disgusting!" I screeched, cringing as I watched her suck on her fingers. "Other people eat out of that jar, too! Do you even _like_ peanut butter?"

She didn't answer me. And I don't think it was just because her mouth was full of super sticky PB. I mean, she didn't even turn around to look at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I waved a hand in front of her blank, droopy eyes, and they didn't react at all to the sudden motion.

And now she's going over to the sink to rinse her slobbery, peanuty hand off. At least she's being hygienic.

I placed a hand on the counter as I watched her, purely perplexed, but something grazed my hand. After picking it up, I saw that it was Aly's bottle of pills.

The pills.

After further inspection of the bottle, I found the side effects They include drowsiness, dry mouth, diarrhea -yuck- and, wait for it…

Sleepwalking.

My sister is sleepwalking. This is no longer disturbing. Now it's just hilarious.

But I refrained myself from busting a gut, because you're not supposed to wake someone up when they're sleepwalking. It, like, makes their head explode or something.

I saw it on TV once.

I think.

So if I can't wake her up, what the heck am I supposed to do? I mean, this could be serious. What if she sleepwalks outside and gets kidnapped by Pedobear or something?

I'm pretty sure he exists.

I was about to take my chances and wake her up, but a box in the food pantry caught my eye.

Funfetti cupcake mix.

Funfetti is the ultimate cupcake.

Besides Cat's red velvet cupcakes. But these are the ultimate cupcakes that you can get from a box.

I may not be sure about seeing the head exploding thing on television, but I know for sure that I saw something about this lady that sleepwalked, and people made her cook things for them.

Aly's decent at making cupcakes when she's awake. Let's see how good she is when she's semi-awake. Or whatever sleepwalking is.

"Hey, Aly," I slowly said, walking over as she dried her hand off with a paper towel. "You wanna make some cupcakes?"

She didn't respond, but she took the box and began looking for the mixing bowl.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and smirked in victory.

This is so much better than the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.


	132. Planking? Bah, Try Lunging

**Gwen's POV**

Last night. Oh my Bieber, last night.

After watching Aly pull the last batch, and by last I mean her FOURTH batch(I didn't know we had that many boxes of mix...), of Funfetti cupcakes out of the oven I finally decided that she deserves her sleep.

So I walked her up to her bedroom and made sure she was actually sleeping before retiring into my own bed.

Watching her mix, bake a frost did make me a bit sleepy by the third batch, but I didn't want to just leave her down there. I mean, what if she forgets to turn off the stove?

That would not be good.

Because our house would explode.

At least I think it would.

The only bad thing that came out of last night was that the last round of cupcakes weren't iced.

And Gwen likes icing.

A lot. Especially the icing made especially for funfetti cupcakes. They have these boss sprinkles in them and everything.

I heard a knock on the door just as I was finishing drying my hair. "Can I help you?"

It has to be Beck because we all know Aly doesn't- "Yeah, are you decent?"

Oh my gosh it is Allison. But she doesn't knock.

"C-come in." I stuttered out. She has to be in a better mood to knock and ask if I was decent enough for her to come in to the bathroom.

My sister opened the door and headed straight for her shelf containing all her bathroom-y needs. I watched as she grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste and squirted a giant glob out of the tube.

"Ya'know, they say dime size, not half dollar size." I giggled as she fiercely began brushing her toothies.

After spitting, gross, she shrugged and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Sorry. My mouth tasted like peanut butter when I woke up this morning. I don't even like peanut butter that much. Weird, huh?"

I had to bite my lip to keep the laughter from flowing out.

Yeah. Totes weird. It's weird that you don't remember sticking your hand in the jar of smooth butter that is peanutty.

But I'm obviously not going to say that, because this way too rich.

I finished my hair as Aly was rinsing out her mouth. "Maybe you had a dream about peanut butter, and that's why your mouth tasted like it." I suggested, not wanting to tell her about last night.

'Cause what if she does it again tonight?

It'll be fun and I will have a right good laugh.

"I guess," My sister shrugged, walking down the oak stairs. "But why would I dream about something I hate?"

I grabbed my bag off the banister at the bottom of the stairs, "I dream about people in giant bear costumes. They're called nightmares."

Aly was about to reply, but a very confused looking Beckett holding a funfetti frosted funfetti cupcake stopped her.

"Ew, gross. Where did those come from?" Aly asked while gently moving past our brother to get to the kitchen to probably make herself some oats.

Notice how that said, gently moving past, instead of pushing angrily past. She's not even being grumpy.

I followed suit and again tried not to laugh. I know something they don't know. And it's awesome having that sort of knowledge.

"I don't know, but there's a whole bunch of them in the fridge." Beck called after us.

Aly spun around to raise her eyebrow at me and I just put my hands up in defense. I didn't put them there. That's the truth.

You did, sis.

Teeheehee.

"Maybe Aunt Lea stopped off to check on the house and left them here." I made up a quick excuse as to why the 'mysterious' cupcakes could have made there way into our fridge. It was a pretty good lie to, if I do say so myself.

Aly took out the three containers of iced cakes and laid them on the counter. "Why would Aunt Lea want to check on the house, though?"

She's actually asking a question without making it sound sarcastic or insulting to my intellect.

These pills are magical.

Oh yeah. I have to tell my lovely siblings that mom had to go somewhere for work last night. "Mom left last night for work."

"What do you mean?"

I turned around only to see my brother standing in the kitchen doorway. "She just left?"

What's the big deal? "Yeah, she said she was going somewhere for work. She was gonna leave a note, but I was-" Crap. Mustn't ruin the fun of Aly's sleepwalking state. "Going to get a drink from the kitchen and she was downstairs with her suitcase. So she asked me to tell you guys."

Beck and Aly exchanged looks.

Confused Gwen is confused.

So what if Mom left for business? I don't think it's that big of an issue that 'looks' need to be exchanged.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Beck's phone started vibrating in his pocket. "It's just Jade," He grinned down at what I'm assuming to be a threatening yet loving text message.

I slid my own phone out of my pocket and stared at the time. It was a little after seven and first period starts at seven forty five.

If Jade was already texting Beck, it meant that she wanted to be picked up now in order to avoid her stay at home mother.

When I looked up from my phone, Aly was gone.

Beck was too busy texting Jade back to ask him where our dear sister had gone, so I'll have to go find out myself.

I walked out into the hallway and when there was no sign of her there, in the living room or the foyer, I hobbled up the stairs.

"Als?" I called into the upstairs hallway.

A muffled, "In here," Came from behind the door of our parents bedroom. What was she doing in there?

I pushed open the door a bit and stepped into the cold bedroom. I think Mom forgot to turn off the air conditioner before she left, because when I say 'cold bedroom' I mean freezing tundra.

I turned my head to see Allison staring at a piece of jewelry on my mother's nightstand.

Before I could even make out what it was, or ask what it was, my sister held it straight out to me and frowned. "She left her wedding ring. Why- why wouldn't she take it with her on this 'business' related adventure?"

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want it to get dirty?" I smiled, trying to ease the tension that was creeping in to the room.

Aly didn't welcome my smile with open arms. "Gwen. She's a lawyer. What is she afraid is going to happen?"

"The judge could smash it with his big hammer thing."

"That's called a gavel, Gwendoloser." Aly threw the ring with great force back onto the night stand and stomped out of the room.

Like the duckling of a little sister I am, I followed her.

We ended up in the bathroom where Aly was opening her bottle of Lorazepam.

I narrowed my eyes at the drug that was supposed to help her, but instead made her sleep walk. "I thought you were supposed to take one after school and then before you went to bed."

"Yeah, well. I need it now." She rolled her eyes, popping the pill into her mouth.

Great, my sister is going to become some sort of a drug abuser now.

/ /

Surprisingly, unlike last night, Aly's pill didn't make her that sleepy, but she was a bit groggy so Jade offered her her cup of coffee.

Which I also found surprising, but that soon faltered after I found out she had another cup in her hand.

I need to be more observant.

"I can't believe she just leaves in the middle of the night without a single word," Aly put her finger up to me to prevent me from saying 'well she told me she was leaving', "and even worse, she leaves her wedding ring. Ugh! Our mother is such a drama queen."

My sister had been going on and on about how Mom shouldn't have left just because Dad and her had a fight and he ran off to Aunt Lea's house.

I keep telling her we don't know the real reason she left her ring behind and that she probably is at work.

But she just keeps rambling and then stops to mutter under her breath about how I'm so gullible.

I thought she'd be in, you know, a more relaxed mood after taking her pill.

Maybe it takes a while to kick in...I certainly hope so.

The car turned in to the Hollywood Arts parking lot and found a spot to park in, "What do you think, Beck?" Aly soon found herself turning to the oldest child, most likely because she couldn't take my backtalk reasoning.

All four car doors simultaneously opened and then slammed shut.

"It's probably nothing," Beck assured, but on closer inspection looked very strained.

Haha, see? Now I'm being more observant.

In silence, (oh, are Aly's pills kicking in?) we walked towards the school and a rather large group of kids standing around three people.

Oh God. The last time this happened, my boyfriend was assaulted by Aly's ex.

Jade seemed rather interested, as she pointed with delight. "Looks like Seans got himself into another brawl."

I looked at Aly and she facepalmed before grabbing my hand and running into the large crowd to get a better look.

Her and I both heard Beck's warning calls not to go further without him, but we obviously ignored them.

"For the last time, I'm not using Aly for something as stupid as uplifting my reputation." That was Cory. He was standing opposite Sean, closest to the main hall entrance.

What in the world is going on? Why would Sean Moretti think Cory Edison was using my sister?

"Oh come on, Edison. You've been hanging around her ever since you got here. You probably don't even know her middle name."

I watched as David, MY David, stood behind Cory, actually looking intimadating. It may just be the height, though. "Sean. They're good friends, so what? You and Aly broke up, you can't claim her."

Sean didn't seem to like that Cory had back up. "Good friends? Bull shit, Shizuka. All he wants to do is get in her pants and then he'll drop her. If I were you, I'd stop being brave before I have to punch you in the nose, again." He smirked, which made his face a

thousand times uglier than it already was.

Well, not really, because Sean is really attractive (sorry David!), but he was being a big poop head and that makes him ugly.

But David didn't back down. "Yeah, they are good friends. I bet he's better to her than you were. Or do I need to remind the whole school that after preaching that you would never hurt or let anyone hurt her, you called her a whore."

Oh snap.

My boyfriend is a hot piece of Asian hotness. I really, really, really want to kiss him right now.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, suddenly behind us.

Aly was too horror stuck at the three way yammering spree going on in front of us to answer.

"Sean is accusing Cory of using her and David is being all awesome and defending Cory." I almost squealed at the David bit, but this was exciting.

For a moment, I observed (yeah, I said it,) Aly and Cory's eyes connecting and it was like they were talking to each other telepathically.

And that sort of made me jealous, because only Aly and I are supposed to have the telepathic powers in this school.

My sister slowly nodded her head and smiled at him, as if she was saying something.

"Alright, Moretti. You wanna know why I have been hanging around Aly so much?" Cory started.

Sean rolled his eyes, "I already know the answer. You want to fu-"

"We're dating. As in, she's my girlfriend."

What is air. Oh my God. Do my ears dare deceive me? Did he just say what I think he said?

I would have been jumping around with joy, but right as my feet were beginning to lift off the pavement-

Sean lunged himself at Cory.

David lunged himself at Sean.

I lunged myself at David trying to stop him from getting suspended for fighting.

Aly lunged herself at Sean, trying to stop him from harming Cory's nice face that she's obviously grown fond off.

And somewhere in this mix I think Beck was yelling in the background.

He was either yelling at the two freshman and three sophomores rolling around on the ground, or yelling at Jade to stop chanting words of encouragement to our fight.


	133. Aly, You Got Some 'Splainin' To Do

**Aly's POV**

Welcome back, faithful readers. Need a recap on the big, steaming pile that my sister and I have gotten ourselves into today?

Where to start...

Sean Moretti, my hellspawn of an exboyfriend, assaulted Cory Edison, my new boyfriend. David Shizuka, who I will never insult for being a scrawny weakling ever again, grew a pair and defended my man... Actually, when he was trying to pry Sean off of Cory, he looked kind of... not scrawny. Like, there was some actual muscle tone.

Maybe all that training for swimming is finally paying off.

Oh, and that leaves me and Gwendolyn, who are trying to keep our boyfriends from getting their faces ripped off, even though David's mostly just trying to hold Sean back.

Have I mentioned that I hate Sean Michael Moretti?

Just as I grabbed a chunk of Moretti's hair, I heard a whistle blow and a huge, hairy hand pulled him up to his feet. "What the hell is goin' on here?"

I looked up, seeing the football coach glaring at the five of us, mostly Sean. "Are you outta your freakin' mind, Moretti? You get suspended again, you could get kicked off the team!"

Thanks for the concern, coach.

Please let him get kicked off the team. Please let him get some comeuppance for ruining my life on more than one occasion.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cat helping David up and Robbie helping Cory. Thank you, you delightfully insane pair.

And as satisfying as seeing Sean get yelled at by Coach Baxter was, my momentary joy faded when a tan hand covered in man rings grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, revealing a pissed off Beckett Oliver. Gwen's wrist was in his other hand.

"What is wrong with you two?" he asked, but neither of us dared to answer with anything witty or sarcastic. "Do you just try to get in trouble? Did I not tell you not to get too close to this?"

Oh dear Lord, just kill me now. I cannot get lectured in front of half the school by my older brother.

Luckily, pretty much everyone was looking at our screaming, red faced football coach at this point. The humiliation will not be as humongous.

"But Beck," Gwen started, "we were just trying to-"

Beck clearly didn't care what our sister had to say, because his eyes were on me now. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Allison Jane."

Omigod, he did not just middle name me at school. Please let people still be staring at the coach and Sean.

I knew Beck wouldn't be thrilled when he found out that Cory and I have been secretly dating. I'd say I didn't technically lie, but... yeah, there were quite a few lies involved with that.

Maybe letting Cory reveal our secret wasn't the best idea.

So maybe it was a blessing that Coach Baxter yelled, "Moretti, Shizuka, Edison, Oliver!... Smaller Oliver! Principal's office, NOW!"

Damn, he has a set of lungs on him.

Why do football coaches insist on calling everybody by their last names? It can get confusing, as he just displayed while trying to address me and my sister.

... Wait, how does he know our last name? I'm pretty sure Gwen and I have never said two words to the guy.

I'm guessing Sean has mentioned us to him a few times. And they probably weren't good things.

So Beck let go of our wrists, but he gave me this 'we will talk about this later' look.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

/ /

"You're the worst, Moretti."

"Just shut up, Gwen. This doesn't even concern you."

There are three arm chairs in front of the principal's desk, and that's where Sean, Gwen and David are seated. Cory and I are on this mini couch on the back wall, but we'll still be able to see and hear Ikner just fine when he gets here. Hurray.

And Gwen and Sean are choosing to squabble to pass the time. Double hurray.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and said, "When you mess with my sister, it concerns me."

Sean rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "Whatever. At least now you'll finally get suspended for kicking my ass."

Gwen scoffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't even do anything to you this time. And I barely hurt you the first time. You're just a wuss."

Sean sneered, but still refused to look at her. "You need to keep your big mouth shut, kid."

Gwen huffed, crossing her arms even tighter. "I hope you fall off a cliff."

"I hope they kill Sam off on Glee."

Gwen, looking absolutely livid, popped out of her seat and screeched, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I'd intervene, but I think Gwen can handle herself. And I would like to avoid talking to Sean at all costs.

Sometimes I think Gwen is angrier at Sean about everything he's done than I am. And I'm pretty angry, so that's saying something.

I guess if David called Gwen a whore and completely broke her heart, I'd want him to burst into flames too. But luckily for Gwen, David's a good guy who just earned a lot of Aly bonus points. And those are not easy to earn.

As David calmed her down and Sean slumped further in his seat, I looked back at Cory. Oh man, there's a bruise forming on his cheek where Sean's Neanderthal fist collided with it. That's going to be nasty in a few days.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," I whispered to him. "So, so sorry..."

You'd better not cry, Allison. I am serious, crying could be the absolute worst thing you could do right now. Be strong, be strong-

Curse you, weak tear ducts.

"Hey," Cory quietly said, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "Come on, this is not your fault. We all know whose fault it is."

He said that pretty quietly, so Sean probably didn't hear that. I wish he had, though.

"I know, but..." I caught my breath stop my pathetic self from crying any more. "Maybe if... I just feel like there's something I could have done or... or-"

"Aly. Must I repeat myself?" Cory smirked, and it must have been contagious, because I smirked back.

"So we did a good job keeping our relationship a secret. How long did that last? Three days?" I rolled my eyes and Cory smiled.

"Hey, maybe this is a good thing." He placed his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze. "At least now it's out in the open."

I let out a sigh and squeezed back. "Yeah, and now my brother can kill you out in the open."

"Beck doesn't scare me, Als."

"He will."

Now that Beck knows about Cory and I dating, he'll be showing us a side of him that we don't get to see too often. The side that's actually somewhat intimidating.

I try not to bring out that side of him often, but it's out now.

Yay.

We heard the doorknob turn, so we scooted away from one another. Nothing would be more awkward than getting caught almost groping someone in front of your principal.

Principal Ikner walked through the door and took a seat at his desk. We were all silent, waiting for him to say something. For a while, he didn't. He just sat there, hands folded on his desk, looking at each and every one of us. After another moment of silence, he looked directly at me and Cory. "You two." He waved his hand in his direction, indicating he wanted us to come closer.

Guess we're standing. Okay then.

"I've already gotten the story from a few eye witnesses," he told us, looking as serious as ever. "I want to hear it from you all now."

Cory, ever the brave one, spoke up first. "I was heading to class, and then Sean walked up to me and started yelling at me-"

Sean, ever the asshole, interrupted. "I did not, you dou-"

"Mr. Moretti," Ikner interrupted this time. "Don't interrupt."

Sean slumped down in his seat again, looking even more pathetic than he already did. What did I ever see in him?

Besides his sexiness.

Sorry, Cory. You're way sexier.

David spoke up this time. "Sir, um, when Cory told Sean that he was dating Aly, Sean sort of pounced on him. The rest of us were just trying to stop him from hur-"

"Shizuka, you'd better-"

"Mr. Moretti, what did I just tell you?" the principal snapped, and he actually sounded... scary.

I guess Principal Ikner already knew Sean and I used to date. Word spreads around this school like a rash. Even the teachers gossip about the students and their love lives.

After Sean settled down again, Principal Ikner looked at the four of us that weren't assholes. "So, it would be safe to say that Mr. Moretti was the one who instigated this whole fighting nonsense?"

Instigated. That's such a principal word.

Before any of us could even nod in agreement, Sean stood up and very loudly and asshole-ily said, "These morons are lying! I would never do that!"

"You've already done it once before," I said, speaking to him for the first time since that phone call on the night Cory and I shared our first kiss.

Sean looked at me, and he didn't seen as angry as he was before. Probably because he's still 'in love' with me or some shit like that.

He has a weird way of displaying his affection.

"Mr. Moretti, I already know the story," Ikner said, glaring at the fuming football player. "You're only making it worse for yourself."

Aaah, so I'm guessing he talked to the eye witnesses and now he's just asking us what happened to see who would lie and weasel their way out of punishment. Sean can be pretty weasel-like.

"The rest of you, please head to your classes. As for you, Sean..." Ikner gestured for Sean to sit back down. "I'm going to need to have a conversation with you. Alone."

Well, there you have it. There is a God after all.

I should probably leave now, because this is getting too good to be true.

As soon as Gwen, David, Cory and I were outside the front office and the door was shut, Gwen threw herself at David and attempted to devour his lips.

I never thought I would say that, let alone see it.

Once she finally pulled away to catch her breath, she grinned up at him and squeaked, "Baby, that was so brave of you to stand up to Sean like that! You looked so fierce and determined and oh God have you been working out-"

"Gwen, have an orgasm somewhere else." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile. Her rambles can be amusing sometimes.

Gwen glanced at me, pulling away from David immediately. "Yeah... You two have a lot of explaining to do."

I'm assuming that by 'you two', she meant me and Cory, who currently has his arm around my waist. And she mostly meant me.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Cory said, grinning at her for a second before rubbing his bruised cheek. "But first I think I'm gonna go to the clinic to get some ice..."

"I think I'll go with you," David said, following him in the direction of the nurse's office. "Before Baxter pulled him up, Sean kicked me... really hard."

"Where at?"

"You don't wanna know."

Ew. That pretty much tells you where he got kicked.

Once they were out of earshot, I felt a small hand wrap around my wrist, drag me down a couple of hallways, and into the janitors closet that we usually chill out in when we need to have private conversations with people.

"Okay. Gimme the deets. Now, Allison Jane."

Ugh, getting middle named two times in one day. Gross.

But Gwen looks far too excited for that to have been a particularly bad thing.

"Fine. When we met up at the Katy Perry concert, he... he just kissed me."

I slapped a hand over her big mouth before she could start squealing like a chick with Bieber Fever. And those girls can squeal.

After removing my hand before she bit my palm, I continued my tale. "He told me it could be 'our little secret' and I had no idea what he meant until Sunday, when I went over to his house. Cory said we could have a secret relationship, so people wouldn't talk and Sean wouldn't flip out. But he did and ruined everything, which is what brings us to where we are now."

Gwen nodded in understanding, looking quite calm for a moment, and then she slapped me on the arm and screeched, "How could you not tell me about your secret relationship?"

"Um, maybe because it was secret?" I said sarcastically, big shock there.

"Yeah, but even from me?" Gwen pouted and looked up at me with big, glossy eyes. "Your adorable little sister?"

"Especially you," I told her, unfazed by her sad cuteness... Sort of.

She huffed, then shook her head. "Y'know what? I am way too giddy to care. You and Cory are going out!"

Did she just say 'giddy'? What fourteen year old uses the word giddy?

That's the least of your problems, Allison.

"Yeah, we are..." I smiled to myself.

"And now you don't have to be big, lying liars about it!" Gwen cried, looking positively, dare I say it, giddy.

I have to admit, I was too. Now I wouldn't have to hide in the janitors closet or an abandoned classroom just to hold hands with him or kiss him or squeeze his ass...

... As long as Beckett isn't around.

Things are going to be different than they were when I was dating Sean. And not in a good way.

He's going to be more protective of me than ever, since my break up with Sean was so messy. I realize that he loves me and he just doesn't want me to get hurt again-

-but that doesn't mean it's not annoying all the same.

"Beck seemed pretty mad at the both of us," Gwen said, changing the subject pretty rapidly. She was probably just as worried about that as I was. Maybe even more, because she's Gwen. "Improv is gonna be fun. Considering this is like the second fight I've caught myself in this past month and all."

I rolled my eyes and told her, "Yeah, but not only did I jump into that fight, but I also hid my relationship with Cory from everyone, especially him."

"... Okay, you win."

For once, I wish I was a loser.

I know one thing's for sure though.

I'm not sitting at my usual lunch table today.


	134. This Chapter Puts a Damper On Your Day

_Happy New Year! Let's see if this year treats the Oliver sisters any better... ;D_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

Everyone was talking about the fight this morning. Some freshman were praising David in the hallway for being in the scrap with Sean, who had apparently been picking on them days before.

I'm expecting them to be chanting, 'Shizuka, Shizuka he's our king! Shizuka will make sure that we win, and that's why all the freshman sing, he's our king!'

...

None of my readers know what I just made a reference to.

N-never mind, then.

I hadn't seen Sean since the principal's office, and I was rather curious as to what punishment he was given.

It looks like Gwen, David, Cory and I had been let off with no charges whatsoever, and that's good because it was all sucktactular Sean's fault anyway.

I saw Gwen after third period long enough for her to try and convince me to skip fourth, because she didn't want to meet a horrible Beckett end.

But I opposed her idea because fourth period happened to be dance class.

And Cory is new in my dance class and I don't want to leave him hanging.

He's also my boyfriend, so the dancing becomes ten times more fun than it already is.

Gwen always gets more nervous than me when she has to confront Beck alone. Unless you count the time he lectured me about giving Tori a jank cupcake...

But she shouldn't be that scared, because she is in a room with at least twenty more kids.

Although they could think that they were just improving a scene in which an older brother shouts at his sister for getting into a fight at school for like, the third time this year.

It's not like he will anyway, his mind is probably stuck on the whole 'Allison lies about going to her friend Carol's house when she was really hanging out with her boyfriend and then proceeds not to tell anyone that she has said boyfriend'.

In that aspect, when I went to said fake 'Carol's' house, Cory wasn't yet my boyfriend and I don't even think Beck knows that Carol was fake.

I'd like to keep it that way.

And second, I think Mandy knows that I'm actually Cory's boyfriend because everytime she would look up from her plate when I stayed over for dinner, she would giggle and make kissing faces at us.

Although she also thinks her and Beck are dating, so she may or may not know.

So I wasn't exactly lying or keeping secrets.

None of that will hold up in family, or rather Beckett James Oliver, court.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I half expected it to be Gwen, coming to collect me for lunch and telling me how horrible her Improv class was.

Wait. This hand is far too manly to be Gwen's. Must either be David's or Co-

"Sean. What in the world are you doing with your hand close enough for me to break off?"

Why is it that everytime I even mention someone whom I hate in my inner dialogue, they just appear? Is my life some sort of cleverly designed story written by people who have nothing else to do?

Hah. Of course not. That sort of thing just doesn't happen. Insert inner eye roll here.

Sean, who's face resembled that of something that had just been in a fight with four other people, turned somewhat softer from the roughness I had witnessed in the principal's office. "Look, Aly, what I said this morning- that Cory's using you, I stand by it."

Now insert a physical eye roll, "I highly doubt my boyfriend is using me." I started to walk away but...

But he grabbed my arm.

Like, not that weird friendly grab arm pull back motion.

It actually hurt, alot.

Most things like that don't hurt me, either. 'Cause I have to have upper arm strength since I do handstands slash walking on my hands and things like that.

So Sean had to be squeezing mighty hard for it to hurt this bad. Damn his muscular arms that once turned me on.

I instantly turned around hoping he would let go, but he didn't. Well, for a short minute he did, but then he returned his hand to just below my shoulder with the same force, I guess to keep me from running.

Wish granted, Sean. Not only am I gonna run away, I'm also terrified of you now.

"Do you know I got suspended from the football team for the rest of the term because of Edison and his new pal Shizuka?" He looked straight into my eyes, his soft expression gone hard again.

Serves you right, you piece of shit. "That's not my fault. Next time, don't assault my boyfriend and maybe-"

"Break up with him."

Excuse me? When did you become ruler of my life? And where are all the other students that have lockers in this hall?

Oh right, it's lunchtime.

So where's my sister? Or a teacher or something... "What?"

"Break up with him," Sean repeated. "Or I'll-"

A male figure appeared at the end of the hall. "Or you'll what Moretti?"

Thank God. Whoever you are. I owe you everything in Gwen's wallet.

...What? I can't be giving them my own money.

Sean's grip loosened on my arm and I stumbled over to whoever had come to my rescue. I sound so cheesey right now.

I didn't take my eyes off of Sean, mostly because he might like, snatch me up and hide me in his basement and rape me or something.

Aly, getting a little dramatic are we?

The answer to that is yes.

My creeper ex just stood there with a blank expression and sort of quickly walked away.

That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life.

Erlack, I'm only supposed to take two a day but seriously, where are my pills when I need them?

My savior turned to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Aly?"

Wait a tic, I know that voice...that voice belongs to my little sister boyfriends older brother.

Wooh. Try saying that five times fast.

Anyway, I turned to Austin. "I'm f-fine. Where d-did you come from?"

He chuckled. "Well, when an Asian mommy and an Asian daddy get together-"

Oh god is he a wierdo. How does David live with this?

The same way I live with Gwen, I suppose. "No. I don't mean that. Why aren't you at lunch with everyone else?"

Austin shrugged, pointed at the way towards the Asphalt Cafe entrance and we began walking, "Eh, I was thinking of skipping and going to the arcade or something."

Ooh, the arcade. How gangster. And by that, I mean not at all.

/

Austin walked me all the way to my table, damn I said I wasn't going to sit here, and left me with a smile on his face.

Never walking with him again. His corny jokes made me wanna throw up.

Lunch isn't helping at all.

No one wants to say anything because everyone is waiting for Beck to explode and start freaking out about this morning.

Only Gwen and I knew it won't come.

Well, I had a hunch it won't, she might be thinking that it won't come now at lunch.

I think it'll all come out when we least expect it. Mom's apparently not home, so he'll lecture us at home and kill Cory in the dead of night in his back yard and bury him under the recreational vehicle.

So yeah, this silent unfun lunch is very unfun.

Als, be strong, break the silence like you normally do.

OW. Thanks, Gwen. For bumping my arm.

My arm that's- shit, starting to bruise from Seanathan's masculine hands.

I looked at Beck who was wearing his normal flannel attire. He doesn't need it as much as I do.

And what a great conversation starter as well.

I lightly poked Beck's abs, they're very toned by the way I'm quite jealous. Ew, talking about my brother's abs is gross. Moving on.

He turned to me with an eyebrow raised as if I'd just interuppted a very complex thought about how he gonna go about lecturing us.

"Can I help you, Allison?"

Using full first names, eh? Two can play at this game.

"Why yes, Beckett. I was wondering if I could borrow your flannel checkered shirt that is currently on your body, unless you've become too emotionally attached to it." I smirked as everyone at the table tried to bite back their laughter.

I am hilarious.

Even Jade laughed a bit at that emotionally attached bit.

Instead of finding it funny, Beck looked confused. "Why?"

"I'm cold."

"It's eighty two degrees, why would you want to wear a flannel?"

"Why are you wearing it?"

Beck mumbled something under his breath and took the checkered shirt off and handed it to me. It's okay, bro. We all know why you were wearing it.

Two words.

Emotionally attached.

I heard a soft squeak from Gwen, who's head was turned away from everyone at our table and instead was pointed in the direction of the table my boyfriend and her boyfriend were sitting at. "Look, Als. They're like, bee ef ef's now." She beamed with excitement.

I smiled back, because that is really sweet.

Gwen and I are basically best friends, and now our boyfriends are becoming friends.

I would say besties, but that sounds too girly for guys.

Maybe they're like, bro's now.

Yeah, that sounds good, bro's.

Our brother audibly groaned at our swooning, but Gwen and I shook it off.

We then exchanged looks and I grinned. Because I knew what she was thinking.

Boring lunches are no fun, and what's better to break the boringness than going to sit with your boyfriend?

Insert colon capitol D face right about-

Now.

Both me and my sister got up from our table without a word and traveled across the Cafe to our be eff's table.

Gwen plopped right down onto David's lap, and he leaned a bit down to kiss her.

Cute.

I, on the other hand, devoured Cory's face.

In public, because this public dating thing is amazing.

Gosh, I'm acting like I've never publicly dated someone. Remember Sean, Allison?

Ahaha, I wish I didn't.

Maybe I should tell someone. I suppose Austin saw that he had some sort of grip on me, but I doubt it registered to him that it actually hurts.

Let's see.

If I tell Beck, he'll kill Sean. Not a bad idea. Except that I want to kill him myself.

If I tell Cory, he'll kill Sean. Look to the above.

If I tell Gwen, she'll tell Beck or Cory and then we're back to square one.

So the verdict is that I keep it to myself.

Sounds good.

Back to lunch.

/

Lunch was amazing.

The four of us are going to get married and attend each others weddings and get houses right next to each other and grow old together and have a fairy tale ending.

Okay, maybe not live next to each other.

Because that's taking it too far.

Seriously though, it was a good lunch. We just talked about everything.

And now it's time for dramatic acting, with my sister.

"Do you think Beck is still really mad? Like, on a scale from Aunt Lea being one, me as the middle mark and then Daddy when he's drunk, how mad do you think Beck is?" She asked, setting her books on her desk.

It's just lovely that she's using our father in his drunken state as her ten mark for an anger chart.

I might as well answer her, "Probably around a five or six. Angrier than you, and you get pretty angry, but not as angry as Dad. Mostly because I don't think anyone can ever get as angry as him when he's intoxicated." I stuck my tongue out just thinking of him.

Dirty James.

Gwen took this in and copied the notes off the board. "So, how long do you think the lecture will be? Ten minutes, fifteen?"

"For you?" I began. "Probably ten. For me, probably an hour." I groaned. Thinking of this is putting a damper on my day.

As if it was damp enough.

Is that the right adjective to use when you say 'damper on my day'? Does it make your day damp?

I don't even know. Nor do I care.

"Right after school? Or later in the night?"

Gwen. Ask another question and I will make you eat your notebook. "It can't be right after school. I've got detention."

Ugh, detention. Another reason my day is damperfied.

That doesn't work either.

Damperfied.


	135. Detention Happy Times

**Aly's POV**

Le sigh.

Detentions are not fun in the least. I don't know why I keep getting them.

I guess I should take Beck's advice and stop doing bad things.

If I had taken that advice in the first place, he wouldn't be so frustrated with me right now.

Technically, I didn't do anything wrong. I've never read "Thou shalt not hide one's new boyfriend from thine family and peers" anywhere.

Then again, I have read "Thou shalt not lie" in a certain book of biblical proportions. And there might have been a few lies involved.

Beck's usually pretty relaxed about stuff, even big stuff like this. He is mister cool cat who's not really all that cool but everyone thinks he is, after all.

Except, of course, when it comes to Gwendolyn and I.

Everybody acts differently around their family, I suppose. I guess it's because you know you can do whatever you want around them and they're still forced to love you, whether they want to or not. Or in Beckett's (and occasionally my and Gwen's) case, because you care about them bunches.

Sometimes I just wish Beck didn't care so damn much.

Just when I was beginning to think it's possible to die of boredom, I heard the door creak open and heard somebody sit down in the empty desk next to me. Somebody that's five feet tall with blue and blonde hair.

Mr. Matica looked up from his PearPad and before I could question my sister, he did it for me. "You!" He pointed at her. "Small person with the delinquent haircut!"

Gwen looked around the room, just to make sure no one else fit that description. A lot of them fit the delinquent haircut, since this is a detention hall at a performing and visual arts school, but none of them were really that small. "Um, yes?"

"Do you even have a detention?"

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm a bad donkey."

Saying ass isn't going to kill you, sis.

"Oh really? What for?"

"Um... Being too adorable."

Matica looked at her for a while, then grunted in a 'no skin off my nose' manner, put his earbuds back in and went back to watching videos on his PearPad about a lobster on a tricycle.

Gwen loves that video.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to her.

She scooted her desk closer to mine and whispered back, "I didn't want to be alone with Beck. Not yet, at least."

"Isn't Jade with him?"

"Yeah. A few people were there, actually. Um, there was Cat, Robbie and Sinjin too."

"Why were they there?"

"Jade's working on a new theatrical piece that's going to be held in the Black Box Theater. It's a sequel to Clowns Don't Bounce."

"Ah. What's it called?"

"Clowns Aren't Bulletproof."

Well. I don't even know what to say to that.

"And it was okay at first, since more people were there and we were working on something to distract Beck, but..." She paused.

"Buuuuut?" I urged, nudging her arm.

"But then Cat left the room to call her cousin Jesse to see if he would play the clown, and Jade left to see if she could find any prop artillery, and then Robbie left to get Rex a Wahoo Punch because his blood sugar's been low lately-"

Again, no words.

"-And Sinjin... Well, I don't know why he left, but he had an avocado in his hand when he did."

He was probably going to chew it up and stick it on his locker.

Then again, avocado's mushy enough without the help of his freakish teeth.

Okay, back to the story. "So it was just you and Beck?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. And after a long, painful silence, he looked at me and said, 'Gwendolyn.'"

I waited for her to finish... But she never did.

"Well?" I asked.

She blinked, as if she had no freaking idea what I was talking about. "Well what?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. "What did he say next?"

"Oh." She shrugged. "I dunno."

It was my turn to blink. "Why not? What did you do?"

She cringed momentarily, then sheepishly said, "I squealed like a baby pig and fled from the theater."

If I wasn't convinced before that my sister is the biggest spaz in Los Angeles, I am now.

"May I ask why?" I rested my chin in the palm of my hand to keep myself from falling asleep from the boredom aura that detention gives off.

"I didn't want to be alone with him!" she nervously squeaked. "Especially after he called me Gwendolyn!"

"... That's your name."

"Yeah, but he usually just calls me Gwen. Hearing him say Gwendolyn is very unnerving."

That's... actually true. You don't hear him call her Gwendolyn much unless she's done something.

"And that's not all! He was making a face!"

"... A face."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, a thinking face! But it wasn't a regular thinking face. It was a scary thinking face! And I'm pretty sure it meant he was contemplating ways to kill Cory... And then you... And maybe me, if he had enough energy left!"

"So Beckett was making a scary thinking face, so you squealed like a baby pig and scurried out of there."

"No, I fled."

"Oh, right. Thank you. I forgot that there's a huge difference between the two."

Gwen pouted for a moment and said, "This is no time for sarcasm!"

"This is also no time for you to have a spasm."

I didn't mean to make that sentence rhyme with hers. That was just a poor choice of words.

"So what did this 'scary thinking face' look like?" I asked.

She then proceeded to make a face that probably felt scary to her, but just looked absolutely hysterical to me. I contained my laughter though, because too loud of an outburst could make Mr. M stop watching viral videos, and then we'd have to be absolutely quiet.

And I'm pretty sure Gwen can't do that.

I smirked at my little sister. "I'm pretty sure our brother would never make that face unless he was playing a constipated construction worker in an improv scene."

Gwen softly glared at me, if it's possible to glare at someone softly. "I may have... exaggerated, but he did look pretty deep in thought. I'm just afraid of what he's going to do or say..."

I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Gwen, come on. The most he'll do is tell you that you shouldn't have-"

"I'm not really worried about me, anymore. I'm way more worried about you."

Ugh, just when I'm getting ready to strangle her spazzy neck, she has to go and say sweet things like that.

"Gwenny, I'll be fine." I nudged her again, ignoring the pain in my arm when Sean's big, caveman hand grabbed me. "Beck's never brought me down before, and I'm not gonna let him do it now."

"I know, but nothing like this has ever happened before. He's gonna be more nosy than ever when it comes to you and Cory. You realize that, right?" She gave me a sympathetic look, as if she thought that Beckett was going to ruin my love life.

Which he very well might.

"Things will work out," I told her. I put a hand on her shoulder, which felt strangely tense. "They always do. We've gotten through worse than this before."

Gwen nodded, and I could feel her relax a bit. "You're right... You always know just what to say, Als."

This kid named Damien, who was sitting right behind us and has been described by Jade as 'the only person who creeps her out', looked at the two of us and, in a dead serious monotone, told us, "That was beautiful."

That was when Gwen and I scooted our desks farther away from him.

Aaaand thank you for ruining the somewhat nice moment, you creeper.

But it's true. We've gotten through a lot together, especially in the past few months. There's all the ganks we've been dealing with, and there's Lea and Sikowitz, and our parents-

Wait. I need more information on Mom's mysterious disappearance last night.

"Gwen... You saw mom before she left last night, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Did you give you any specifics about where she was going?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I told you guys everything she told me. She just said she was going someplace for work and that she'd be back in time for the party thingy at Lea's house."

Bleh, there's another thing I don't want to think about. That party. And the news that comes with it. News that will probably either make me burst into tears or vomit blood.

No words can describe how much I don't want to hear that news. Besides the words I just used to describe it. Those words aren't strong enough.

But back to my mother.

Nobody gets called in for a business trip so late at night. Not even our workaholic parents. There's no way that jank story can be true.

So what's the deal?

She couldn't have left to get away from dad. He's staying with Aunt Lea.

She might have left because the house reminds her too much of him... But she was pretty mad at him. Could she really miss him that much?

Maybe... Maybe she was leaving for good.

No. No, she was not. Gwen said she only had one suitcase. Jane packs ten suitcases for herself for a week long trip. She would have packed much more if she was leaving forever.

But there are still a few unanswered questions.

Where is she now? And will she really come back when she said she would?

Gwen interrupted my thoughts by asking, "Why? Do you think she was lying?"

Is Gwen having the same hunch that I am?

It's probably nowhere near as strong as mine, but I sense a hunch.

I didn't want to repeat the schpeal that I just went through in my mind, so I just shook my head. "I'm not sure. She's probably telling the truth."

I'm such a dirty liar and my sister knows it.

But I guess she didn't want to talk about it anymore, because she dropped it just like that. Gwen looked up at the clock, seeing there were only a few minutes of detention left. "I don't wanna see Beck."

I gave her a look. "You just said you weren't that worried anymore."

Gwen sighed. "I know, but I still don't wanna see him all, y'know, disappointed and junk."

"He's not disappointed in us... Okay, he is, but probably not that much."

"I just feel like all I do is stress him out lately," Gwen quietly said, looking down at the scribbled on desk she was sitting at. "Way more than you do."

I scoffed. "Dude, we're his sisters. We're supposed to make his life a living hell."

"That's what normal sisters are supposed to do to their normal brother." Gwen looked at me, eyebrow raised. "It's been said before, but we are not a normal family."

I guess she's right. Sort of. Normal brothers probably wouldn't care about half the stuff that Beck cares about and normal sisters wouldn't care what he had to say anyway.

I only partially don't care.

But we're better than normal siblings. We're... us.

The clock struck four, so Mr. Matica looked up from his device and made a motion that signified he wanted us to get out.

We were the last ones out of the room detention is held in and by the time my fellow neerdowells were done clogging the exit, we were able to see that the coast was clear.

And by clear, I mean clear of Beckett Oliver.

"Oh... For a second, I thought Beck would be, like, waiting outside the door for us," Gwen quietly said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"So he could scold us in front of our detention chums?" I raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. I don't know why, because that would be mortifying.

Gwen giggled, shaking her head. "No, but I kind of thought he would drag us away to his car by our ears, like they do in cartoons when one of the characters is in trouble."

"You need to stop watching cartoons. They rot your brains."

"Says the reality show junkie."

Hey, reality shows do not rot your brains. ... As badly as cartoons do.

"You like them just as much as I do," I told her, rolling my eyes.

Gwen smiled and said, "Yeah, but you're the smart one out of the two of us. You need to preserve as many of your brain cells as possible."

I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult.

Let's just call it a complisult.

And I'm starting to sound like Gwendoloser by combining words that should not be combined.

Except for Gwendoloser. That was created by me, and it was very clever.

"Why are we heading down this hall?" Gwen asked, following behind me.

"Duh, I have to get my crap out of my locker, and it's in the next hall."

By the time we made it around the corner near by locker, our mindless chatter ceased when we saw someone leaning on the locker next to mine.

Someone named my brother.

Gwen looked like she was getting ready to bolt away and drag me with her, so I grabbed onto the purple and black zebra striped strap of her backpack and made sure she kept walking. When we finally got to my locker, I started putting in the combination and, without looking at him, asked, "You ready to go?"

He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed, but not necessarily in anger. More like contemplation. I think he's calmed down since I last saw him.

That's a good sign... But I'm sure he's not that calm.

"I'm ready when you two are."

"Where's Jade?" I slammed my locker shut and turned to get a better look at him.

He looked a little more serious now that I was looking at him full on. "She's getting a ride home from Cat. Let's go."

Something tells me he asked her to ride with Cat. And for a reason, too.

Well, at least he didn't drag us to the car by our ears.


	136. It Can't Be Nothing If You're Stuttering

**Gwen's POV**

My stomach suddenly started to churn. I knew Beck wouldn't completley blow a stack about what he found out about Aly and about what happened this morning, but I was still feeling yucky.

We were only halfway to the car when I started thinking up scenarios on how this was going to go down.

I was worried about Aly's well being, because Beck would probably make me go sit in the living room while he chained her to the pipes in the basement for hiding her boyfriend from him. But I was also worried that he would be so stressed out with the two of us that he'd say something along the lines of, 'I can't stand living with you two anymore, so Jade and I have decided to elope and move to Canada to live in the mountains and breathe the fresh mountain air. Without Gwen. Because I know she wants to smell the fresh Canadian mountain air so very badly. Haha to Gwendolyn.'

...Okay so maybe not all of that would be said. Maybe a simple, 'I'm installing an eat in kitchen and a bathroom into the RV so I never have to come back in to the house and see you two sorry excuses for sisters and from now on you'll have to get a different ride to school because I don't want to be in the same car with a sister who lies and a sister who gets in fist fights. Oh and I'm also ordering canadian cookies online and no, Gwen, you can't have any.'

And then he'll insert a maniacal laugh at the end of that sentence.

That's just how I imagine it going down.

The canadian bits disappointment me the most, though. Because I love Canada and am very jealous that my brother and sister were born there and I was here in LA being born to a dumpy mother who gave me up about three seconds later.

LOLjk, I promised no more angsty Gwen moments. I'm focusing on the positive Gwen.

Besides, I'm sure it wasn't three seconds. More like, five or ten.

My sister and I exchanged a look just as we were about to open our car doors, but a mere moment after that, she looked past me and a wide grin appeared on her face. "Tori!"

Ignoring Beck's plethora of "We're leaving, Allison-"s, she skipped across the two empty parking spaces and smiled brightly at Tori Vega, who I'm guessing was waiting for Trina, but also looked a bit shocked that Aly was smiling brightly and standing in front of her.

"Hey, Als." Tori smiled back, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

My sister looked back at us, grinned, and then turned back to the latina. "I was wondering if you, Tori, my friend, would maybe want to come over."

So she's trying to make Beck postpone his speach, eh?

Good work, my clever sister.

I heard Beck facepalm, but didn't turn away from the scene of pure fakeness that Aly was in.

Tori slightly looked confused, and I don't blame her. What would you do if your friends sister (who once fed you jank cakes of burnt causing your tooth to chip and was known to have an extreme distaste for you) randomly came up to you and asked if you wanted to

come over?

"Why?" She asked skeptically.

Aly crossed her arms and shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Because we're friends?"

She's a very convincing liar. Like that one girl in Girl, Interuppted. She was a pathological liar. But I don't think my sister is that high up on the lying scale.

She might be.

"I know we got over all the pety fighting and chiz, but I didn't actually think you considered us friends."

"Why not?" Aly plastered a fake look of hurt on her face. Poor Tori, don't you know Aly could care less if you thought you two were friends or not?

I even hate to admit it, as much as I wanted them to be like, be ef ef's and have slumber parties and paint each others nails and share lipgloss- Aly's just not that kind of person.

She's a nightmare.

...

What?

She knows I love her to bits and pieces.

Tori raised her eyebrow. "You constantly say hurtful things and laugh when Jade says hurtful things and-"

"Tori, that's how I treat everyone."

Alright, she's got a point.

Now that I think about it. I've just sort of been standing here watching this, leaning against the car that I really didn't want to get into. I wonder when Beck will intervine-

My brother's body soon stepped next to Allison's and slowly stared to push her towards the car. "Actually, Tor, we're leaving, and oh, look at that, Trina's here. Well; see you tomorrow!" He gave her a quick 'Beckett' like smile and pointed Aly to the car door.

He threw me a look that said, 'get in now', before opening his the drivers side door.

So I got in.

Because that look was scary and I didn't want it staring at me for much longer.

Oh, man. Now it's lingering in my mind.

I buckled my seat belt and Aly already started mumbling and grumbling. "But- but, Tori doesn't want to go home with Trina!" She shouted out the window.

"Do you?" Beck leered at her from the rear view mirror.

"Rather go home with Trina Vega than you."

Oh hot dizzle.

After that, the ride home was awfully silent.

And I hate the silent.

The detention room was more fun then this. Mostly because we actually spoke in there.

I would have spoken up, but what was there to say? Nothing. That's what.

Beck will do all the talking once we get to our house.

I wonder if Mom's home...maybe that'll keep him from yelling at us. Unless the principal called the house and she's already planning on yelling at us.

But then Beck will only yell at Aly, or he'd want a go at both of us.

Ugh. So much yelling and it hasn't even started yet. That's sad.

The ride from school to the house seemed shorter today than it has any other day.

Wait a minute...there's another car in the driveway.

Not my Mom's. Or my Dad's.

But it is someone I know.

"Als. Is that Coco's drivers car?" I poked her shoulder, which made her cringe a little.

Odd.

She peered out the window and gasped. "Y-yeah. It is. But-"

Aly was cut off by the disruption of the car engine.

The three of us proceeded to get out, followed by not just Cory, but David as well getting out of his car.

Alright, this is insanely weird.

So I sort of understand why Beck would want Cory here- and that's to kill him and chop him up into little pieces and put him in our dinner stew.

But why would he want David here as well?

Oh no! I hope he doesn't want to kill him too...

Maybe he thinks that David taught me the Asian way of fighting and that's why I jumped in on the fight this morning.

Beck motioned for Cory and David to follow him, and they did, right after Cory told his driver something inaudible. Probably, 'if I don't come back in twenty minutes, I'm dead'.

Sounds about right.

We filed in to the house without a word. Because if we did speak, I'm sure Beck would kill us.

I'm making this sound way worse than it actually is, by the way.

I normally exaggerate, so, get used to it, if you already haven't.

Into the living room, I sat on one side of the couch, David sat on the other, Cory sat on the chair and Aly sort of leaned against the arm of the chair, crossing her arms and getting ready for some intense eye rolling.

Well, here it goes you guys.

If I die during this inner dialogue, I leave my three fish to Cat, because I know she'll take wonderful care of them. And I want all my art pieces to be donated to a museum, because hey, we all know they'll end up there one day. Insert smiley face here.

Oh look, Beck's beginning to talk.

"Gwendolyn. Allison. I brought David and Cory here because one; I want to know what that whole fight was about and two; I kind of want to know what the hell was running through your minds when you decided dating behind everyones back was a good thing to do." He sort of directed that last one at Aly and Cory. Poor them.

Aly's eye rolls begin. "That's not fair, Beckett. You can't-"

Beck raised his hand up, cutting her off mid sentence. "We're starting from the beginning, with David." He paused and looked at my boyfriend. "What up with the fight this morning that my two so very in trouble sisters got in to?"

This is like the principal's office all over again. Except it's my brother.

And he's way scarier when he's angry than Principal Ikner.

David sighed, looked at me(to which I gave an encouraging smile) and sat up on the cushion a little more. "Well, uh, Beck, you see Sean just came up to Cory and said accused him of using her. So I defended him and Sean was being stupid and then when Cory let out that he and Aly were, uhm, dating, he leaped onto Cory. And then I started on Sean. Then Gwen and Aly came and tried to help. So really if anyone's to blame it's-"

"Why in God's green Earth did you think it would be okay to get in on a fight, Gwen? You could have gotten hurt or you could have actually been in serious trouble this time!" Here begins the shouting.

Worse.

It's at me.

Begging my tears to stay at bay, I couldn't bring myself to utter more than, "I was...just trying to help."

My brother sighed and stepped a bit closer to me, crouching down. "Gwenners, what would I have done if Moretti actually hurt you?"

I sniffled, "Killed him?"

Beck sort of smiled, but couldn't actually do a full smile since this was a serious time, and patted my knee. "I was already planning on that." He stood up and turned to Cory and Aly.

"Well, now that I've gotten the fight portion-"

"Woah, woah, woah. That's it? You do realize that this is Gwendolyn's third, if you count Liv Jackson, action that has had to do with flying fists, right?" Aly was no longer leaning against the chair, but standing up, arms crossed and brow furrowed together.

Damn her for bringing those other two things up. Blah.

"Er, right. Gwen- no TV for two weeks."

That's honestly the best he could come up with? Oh, Lord.

Eh, thank Bieber for Hulu Plus.

It seemed enough for my sister, who sat back down on the arm chair.

Beck put his hands in his pockets, "You two want to tell me why you thought it was okay to date secretly?

Silence.

The only noise that was heard was Aly shifted uncomfortably and adjusting Beck's flannel that she was still wearing.

It has to be at least eighty four degrees in here. How is she still wearing that thing?

Cory, making sure not to knock his girlfriend off the chair, stood up. "Look, Beck, if it's any consoltation, we've only been dating for three days."

"It's not."

Oh, Beck.

"Aly was afraid that if Moretti caught wind of us dating again, he'd call her a whore again." Cory said cooly.

He is a smooth operator.

I took advantage of this momentary 'Beck not looking at me' and scooted closer to David. I am so proud of him, after what he did this morning.

I'm literally the luckiest girl in the world. Less than three, inserted right here.

Beck raised his eyebrow, "And what makes you think he won't do it again?"

I never thought of that. What's to stop Sean from starting his whole 'let's call Aly names in front of the whole school'? Besides me landing another kick in his no no area.

"I swear to God, I would never let him call her that again."

I guess that's stopping Sean too.

/

So, Beck has totally calmed down.

That was not the confrontation I was expecting.

You read my scenarios earlier, I'm so thankfull nothing like that happened.

Cory and David did go home, though.

Cory's driver was nice enough to take David home. Too bad we didn't get to play kissy face before he left.

And now what am I doing you ask?

Waiting for dinner to be done.

I can't watch TV, and when Aly whined again that her punishment was way worse than mine, he added 'no laptop'. Which really doesn't matter (and I think he knows that) because I have a Pear Phone and a Pear Pod.

If you're wondering what Aly's punishment was; not only does she have to do her chores, but now she has to do Beckett's and offer to mow our old people neighbors yard for a whole month.

It's not as bad as it could have been, but it's still pretty bad. Considering Aly hates old people, especially our neighbors.

"Gwen, can you go get Aly? Dinner's ready." Beck asked, finishing cutting up the last bits of chicken.

We're having chicken caesar salad. Score.

I nodded my head and happily bounced up the stairs in a very Cat like way.

I'm so happy that Beck is in a better mood.

And that he didn't kill anyone tonight.

I pushed open Aly's door shouting, "Din din is ready!" and she almost jumped.

"Gwendoloser, you scared me." She took a deep breath.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at what I was looking at. Aly apparently noticed, and auto put her hand to her upper arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked, trying to step closer to her.

My sister quickly pulled her Hollister zip up onto her torso and pushed passed me.

"It's n-nothing."


	137. Imitation: the Sincerest Form of Mockery

**Gwen's POV**

Dinner was really quiet, at first. Beck spent most of it texting Jade in between bites of his salad, and Aly just grumpily ate her salad and pouted about her punishment.

She'll deny it, but she totally pouted.

I wonder why she wouldn't tell me what that nasty bruise was from. It can't be because she fell during dance class or something because she never falls while dancing because she's perfect.

I think Aly's controlling my brain and made me say that.

I wouldn't doubt that she has that type of control over me.

But I'mma pester her about it some more.

"Aly?"

She looked up from her chicken and lettuce. "What?"

"You never did tell me how you got that bruise on your arm."

Her eyes widened momentarily, but they quickly narrowed. "I told you, it was nothing, Gwendolyn."

I scoffed. "You don't get a bruise from nothing."

Beck looked up from his PearPhone. "What bruise?"

"Did you get it from the fight?" Sean better not have hurt her. Beck would kill him and throw him off a cliff and run over him in his car.

And then I would throw an egg at him.

Because I wouldn't want to actually touch his mangled corpse after all that.

I barely wanted to touch him today. But I mostly just tried to get David out of there.

Although I might have gotten a few slaps in while I was near that kumquat. But don't tell the principal that.

Aly sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, fine. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't like what you heard, but... Y-You kicked my arm while we were in that heap, but I didn't want you to feel bad for it."

Since when does she not want me to feel bad about my screw ups?

I'll tell you when. Never.

Because she savors it when I screw up. Which I do... More than I'd like to.

And she stuttered. She doesn't stutter. And remember before, when she said it was n-nothing?

Yeah, I included the stutter, because it was totally there too.

Allison Oliver doesn't stutter unless she's nervous.

Is she lying? I'm pretty sure I didn't kick her. Then again, there was a bit of an adrenaline rush when I hopped in there, so I don't remember half the things I did. So I might have kicked her. And maybe she was trying to be nice (for once) by trying not to make me feel bad for bruising her fragile self.

... Actually, she's not that fragile. I must have kicked her pretty hard.

If I kicked her at all.

... I'm gonna give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh... Sorry." I took another forkful of chicken caesar yumminess and decided to drop it. Which is very unlike me, since I'm a tad... persistent.

Aly shrugged, looking somewhat satisfied. "No harm, no foul."

"But there was harm, if that big honker of a bruise has anything to say about it," I muttered, stabbing a big old piece of chicken.

"Gwen," she firmly said, shooting me a glare. "Let it go."

Grumpy much? That just makes me believe even more that she's not being truthful.

"Okay."

Aaaand, now I'm actually letting it go.

Beck's phone beeped again, and as soon as he read her message, he sighed and mumbled, "Jade, really?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Aly asked, picking a few slivers of chicken out of her bowl and tossing them into mine. Score.

Beck rolled his eyes and put his phone down. "I told Jade we were having salad, and that made her think of the time I ordered her a salad and now she's mad about that all over again."

Ah. The Great Salad Incident.

Do you guys know about that? I will tell you, if you don't. But if you follow my brother on TheSlap, you probably do. I'll tell ya anyway.

One Saturday, Beck and Jade went to lunch and Jade wouldn't say what she wanted. Beck didn't want her to starve, so he ordered for her, and he picked a salad.

That was a bad choice, on his part.

Jade assumed that because he ordered a salad for her, he thought she was a big fat fattie and was furious about it.

And still is, apparently.

In his defense, he tried to pick something non greasy, because Jade hates greasy foods. And a salad was the only thing at that restaurant that wasn't covered in a fine layer of grease… And it didn't help that Beck was supposed to be able to read her mind or some nonsense like that.

But he knew what he was getting into when he asked Jade out, so it's hard to feel sorry for him.

I'm just joshing, Jade's awesome.

… Most of the time.

/ /

After din din, Beck made Aly get a head start on her chores, since she'd have to do his too. And she'd need to free up her time so she'll have enough time to mow old man Brunswick's lawn if he takes her up on it when she's forced to offer.

And Aly's still kind of miffed that I just have no TV or laptop.

"You're, like, a friggin' karma Houdini," she grumbled, spraying Windex on the huge mirror in the bathroom. She yanked a few paper towel squares off of the roll in my hands and started wiping it down.

Beck said I wasn't allowed to help her, since this was her punishment and all, but holding a roll of paper towels isn't much help, so I'm technically not doing anything wrong.

And besides, now Aly can make me feel bad.

"It's not my fault. Besides, you're the reason that I got my laptop taken away."

She made the mirror all shiny and pretty and tossed the used paper towels in the wastebasket. "You still have your PearPad, drama queen. That's better than a laptop."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I sat the roll down and started sweeping the floor.

Wow, I'm a rebel. I'd actually like to hear Beck chide me for cleaning up. It'd certainly be interesting to hear that.

Aly sighed, looking back at me. "I know you can't really do anything about it. It just bugs me that you never get in trouble for anything." I opened my mouth to object, but she interrupted. "And even if you do, it's never as bad as it would be if I got in trouble."

Thank you for making me feel like a spoiled bacon ranch applesauce tomato, sis.

Why don't I get punished as bad as Aly does? Even our parents never get as stern with me as they are with her.

Except for the incidents that involve my father and his hand… But Allison's been hit by him a few times when he was drunk too. Like that night after the Kickback?

But I really don't want to think about those times now.

Don't suggest it's because I'm the favorite. I'm not. And I don't think it's because I'm adopted, because that's a faulty excuse.

I need a second opinion.

"Why do you think that is?"

Aly looked up from scrubbing the marble countertop, and I'm assuming I don't have to specify what I meant by that, because she said, "If I had to guess, I think it's because you don't know any better."

What's that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Whoa, when did Cat get here?

Oh wait, that was me.

Aly smirked, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "You kind of don't think things through when you do them. And even if you do… Well, we all know you aren't the brightest bulb out there."

Well, now I'm just offended.

"So… You're saying I don't really get in trouble… because I'm an idiot?"

Aly shrugged, her smirk still firm on her face. "Well, I was trying to say it more nicely, but you pretty much hit it on the head with a hammer."

"Don't you try and confuse me with your alliteration!" I swept the dirt under the shower rug, because I had to make it look like Allison did the job, and pouted at her. "And did you ever consider they don't punish me as much because I actually learn that my actions have consequences, unlike you?"

"No. Because that's stupid."

Hmmph. I thought it sounded kinda smart.

"Fine! You've just lost a lackey!" I tossed my broom at her and stomped out of the bathroom as promptly as possible.

Hmmph.

/ /

"Do you think what she said is true?"

I was laying upside down on my bed, talking to David on my PearPhone, 'cause I need a sane person to talk to.

David's probably the sanest person in my life at this point.

Besides Cory, maybe.

How did two relatively normal guys end up with us crazy Oliver girls?

I dunno, but I'm glad we did.

"I'm not sure, babe. I mean don't get me wrong, you're very smart, but sometimes… you can be…" He paused, possibly to find the right word, and finally said, "Naïve."

"… I'm never kissing you again."

"No no no, that was a poor choice of words," David said, terrified by the thought of never getting my sweet, Gwenny lips again. "But you know what I meant. And maybe that's not it. Maybe it's because you're so sweet, you don't need as much punishment."

"Aww. Okay, I shall kiss you the next the time I see you."

"Awesome."

That might not seem like much, but you shoulda heard his tone. He's totes excited.

"I still can't help but think it's kinda weird that Beck can punish you two like that."

I batted a piece of blue and blonde hair out of my face. "Well, our parents are gone, so that pretty much makes him in charge, which means he has to do chizz like that or else Aly and I would join a biker gang and do drugs and jaywalk."

"… I love you."

Right back atcha, my Asian cutie muffin.

"But whenever my parents are out of town, Austin doesn't care what I do. And if he actually did try to ground me or something, I wouldn't take him seriously."

I blew a raspberry into the phone. "That's because I actually _respect_ my brother."

"And he actually cares about you two."

"I suppose that's true… Sorry your brother is suckish."

I could hear him shrug… Or at least I think I did. "Meh… Hey, it's getting late and you've had a long day. Get some rest, okay?"

He's right. It's almost eleven thirty… We've been talking for longer than I thought. "Okay, David." I smiled and said, "Less than three."

He laughed and told me, "Less than three right back at you." And then he hung up.

And now I'm alone.

Well, I was alone before, but you know what I meant.

But I still can't help but feel bad. I get cut a lot of slack, for all the stuff I've done. I've snuck a boy into the house, I punched Olivia Jackson in the face, I cut Olivia Jackson's hair off, I've kicked the sausages out of Sean Moretti, I once tried smoking, and I got in to a Sean verses Everyone fight

And they call me the innocent one.

Maybe I should talk to Beck about this. He's probably still up.

I slid off my bed and after standing up and readjusting my red Glamour Kills "Keep Calm and Dream On" tee, I made my way to Beck's room, since he's staying in the house until Mom or Dad get back.

And as I passed Aly's room, I was surprised that she was actually in bed. I guess she was as tired from this stressful day as I am.

But I just need to do one more thing.

I knocked on my brother's closed door since, unlike Aly, I'm very polite. And he could be changing or something.

Can't risk walking in on that.

The door made it sound all muffled, but I could still hear him call out, "Come in."

So that's what I did.

Standing in the doorway, I watched as he removed the black and yellow flannel shirt he put on right before he started making dinner.

I'm starting to think Aly was onto something when she mentioned him being emotionally attached...

After draping it over his desk chair and tugging down on his black tank top, he looked back at me. "What are you doing up this late? Aren't you usually asleep by now?"

"Yeah, but I... I couldn't sleep." I sighed, leaning on the side of the entrance. "I'm not sure if I ever said it, but I'm really, really sorry about this morning… And for fleeing from the Black Box…"

"Oh yeah… You know I was just going to ask you to hand me my backpack, right?" Beck smirked a little, sitting down on his bed.

"… I do now."

Beck patted the spot next to him, so I took it. "Was that all, or-"

"Take away my PearPad."

He looked confused when he said that. I can't blame him.

Guess I should explain more instead of blurting stuff out.

"Aly got in a lot more trouble than I did, and the stuff I've done is a lot worse than what she did." Getting into several fights seems a lot worse than hiding a relationship… But apparently not to Beck. "So make me do your chores too, make me mow old people grass, take away all my earthly possessions, make me eat rocks!"

Okay, I might be taking it a little too far.

Beck didn't seem too fazed by my ridiculousness, probably because he's used to it by now, but he still had to bite back a laugh. "Look, we can talk about that in the morning. Get some rest. You look tired." He stood up, heading to the door I left open. "I left my cell phone downstairs. I should probably get it in case Jade calls…"

Sometimes when they have ridiculous fights via text, such as the one they just had, Jade will call at like two in the morning and she doesn't necessarily apologize, but she acts like nothing happens. And if Beck doesn't pick up, then they have a fight the next time they see each other in person.

So he really needs his phone.

I was about to head back to my room, but my brother's discarded flannel caught my eye for some reason.

And then I got a silly idea, because I was in serious need of some shut eye.

I slid the shirt on and looked at myself in his mirror. I scruffed my hair up so it looked all crazy like Beck's and puffed my chest out. "I'm Beck, blah blah blah!" I started wagging my finger at my reflection and said in my man voice, "Gwen, stop picking that guy's scab before he calls the cops on us!"

"Go to bed before I make you eat rocks."

Oh hey, Beck's back. Yay.

I sheepishly turned around, slid the shirt back off, and put it in his outreached hand. Then I awkwardly shuffled out of his room and back to mine.

Please don't ask about the scab guy. It's a long story and I'm tired.


	138. Secrets Be Revealed

**Gwen's POV**

I followed Beck's bedtime orders and went to bed last night like a good girl. Because I'm trying to turn my streak of bad things into a streak of doing good things.

Beating the sausages out of people is not going to help that in any way, shape, or form.

It's also a plus that I didn't have to eat rocks so...

Not that I think my brother actually would have made me eat rocks, but you never know. Especially with my family members.

Starting off my day as the early bird I am, I awoke at six o'clock, showered, got ready and am expecting my siblings to start fighting over the bathroom about-

Now.

There was a knock at my door, and I smiled to myself, pleased with my lovely timing abilities.

I took a deep breath, sure that it was my sister. "Als, I lent you my blue wedges almost two weeks ago, and you still haven't given them back. I'm not lending you-"

"It's not Aly." Beck's voice called from beyond my closed door.

"What would you want with my blue wedges?"

"What? I never asked for- whatever. Can you just open the door?" I heard him take a step back.

After twisting the cap and applicator of my 'surf, baby!' mac dazzleglass in 'girl on board', I slid off my spinny chair and opened the door only to see my very confused older brother.

Without word, he motioned for me to follow him, and curious to see where we were going, my questions were answered when he creaked the door open to his room.

Right, he'll probably want to know why my- is, is that my sister on the floor?

"Now I have two questions. Number one, why is your PearPad in here?"

I stopped him. "Me first. Why is Allison in your room, drooling on your carpet?"

"We'll get to that in a minute."

We both ignored our sleeping sister on the floor, and I shrugged sheepishly. "You would take it from me last night as part of my punishment, so when I got up to pee in the middle of the night, or morning I don't know what time it was, I put it on your side table."

"Alright well," Beck pointed to the floor. "Was she in here when you came in?"

"Well, it was dark. And I did trip. So possibly."

My mind sudddenly flashed back to our baking adventures when Aly was sleepwalking. She must have taken her pills last night and walked into Beck's room.

Knowing her, she might have fell down and just stayed there.

Beck knelt down to shake her shoulder in an attempt to get her up. When that didn't work, I knew I had to step in.

I grinned my evil Gwenny grin and bent down a little and started tickling her feet.

Just a fun little fact here, Aly doesn't like when her feet are tickled.

But I like tickling feet.

Almost instantaneously, she shot up. "Woah. What are you two doing in my room?" She paused and looked around. "Wait, what am I doing in Beck's room?"

Don't laugh, Gwen. Don't laugh even if it is funny that both of them looked so confused and you're the only one that knows what's going on.

Do not utter a single giggle.

The inner pep talk is totally not working, by the way. I'm just leaning up against Beck's wall laughing my bagootus off.

Beck helped Aly off the floor and she turned to me, a cross look on her face matching her crossed arms. "What. Is. So. Funny." It wasn't a question.

It sounded more like, 'If you keep laughing, I will pummel you with a lamp that has been on for a long time so not only does it hurt when I hit you but it'll also burn you', rather than 'what's so funny'.

That's just my interpretation.

But she might do it.

I straightened myself up a bit and looked at my two siblings. "Isn't it obvious? You were sleep walking."

"Allison Oliver does not sleep walk." She rolled her eyes.

I don't know why, but for some reason, this whole situation is a riot to me.

I bit back some more laughter, afraid of the consequences. "You do when you're on Lorazepam."

After giving me a horrified look, my sister ran out of Beck's room and B-lined it for the bathroom.

Before either my brother or myself could speak, she returned with her bottle of prescribed pills in hand. "Side effects include drowsiness, dry mouth, diarrhea, ew that's gross-" Told you. "-and in some cases...sleepwalking..." She trailed off.

Now it wasn't only me that was laughing. Beckett James had joined me in a hearty laugh as well, while Aly just stood there with a vacant expression.

Throughout my laughs I managed to get out, "You also made a bunch of funfetti cupcakes," but I didn't think it was audible.

Too bad to make up for my sisters less than perfect eye sight, she has pretty good hearing. "I MADE THOSE CUPCAKES? AND YOU KNEW I'VE BEEN SLEEPWALKING?"

My laughter has ended.

So did Beck's.

All that was left was a raised Aladdin like eyebrow and Aly, who's eyes were darting towards Beck's lamp.

Oh god.

/ /

School. A safe haven.

Like I had predicted, Aly did try and hit me several times with Beck's lamp, but Beck grabbed her before she could do any physical damage to me.

She refused to talk to me during the car ride to school, and moaned and groaned while Beck explained to Jade what had happened.

It was so worth it.

I'm sorry to say, Aly.

After an awkward parting that involved Beck kissing our foreheads goodbye and Aly just glaring at him for laughing, I couldn't help but notice that my sister was still following me to my locker.

"If you're mad at me, why are you still following your usual morning routine." I asked, opening up my locker and shoving several un- needed papers in.

She sighed, "It was an unusual morning, I need to make up for it by following the usual routine."

I'll take it, as long as she's talking to me again.

Like I've stated at least twenty times before, I dislike the silence.

I closed my locker, and was delightfully suprised to see my David smiling brightly at me.

I returned his smile before he bent down to give me a quick, but lovely, peck on the lips, "Morning, babe."

It wasn't too long before Cory showed up as well. "Shouldn't you be at your own locker?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Aly's waist.

"Shouldn't you?"

Isn't this amazing?

Both my sister and I have boyfriends again, and Aly actually has a boyfriend who's better for her than that icky, icky, Seanathan Moretti.

Cory unwrapped his arms and pointed to Aly's loose fit, taupe, boatneck top that's sleeves went down to her elbow. "Isn't it a little warm to be wearing long sleeves?" He chuckled.

"They're quarter length," My sister rolled her eyes, "And the lace in the front and back keeps it from being too hot, so I'm good."

She's lying, obviously.

She just doesn't want anyone to see that monster of a bruise that's on her upper arm, the one I gave her.

I feel really bad, but somehow I can't stop thinking that there is no way I could have done that.

David stayed quiet after her cover up and it was like he knew she was lying.

Did he see me kick her during the fight?

The first warning bell rang and Aly locked her hands with her boyfriend, "Walk me to class?"

Cory answered by kissing her lips, it was short, but she was satisfied with it.

And with that, I was waved off. I didn't even get a 'bye, gwen, the most amazing sister in the world' as a departure.

Eh. I still have David.

And that's enough for me.

Speaking of whom, he had waited long enough for Aly and Cory to leave, before pulling me a bit closer and leaning in as if he was about to whisper.

"Gwen. I need to tell you something." Oh look at that. He is whispering.

Predictability score for Gwenners.

A confused look spread across my face, "What is it?"

Oh gosh. Is he breaking up with me? Is he moving? I always fear the worst.

Stay positive. Stay positive. "Did Aly tell you anything about the bruise she mysteriously got?"

Woah. How did he know? Predictability score goes from me to my boyfriend.

I turned around so I was leaning against the locker. "Uhm, yeah. I kicked her during the fight. How'd you know?"

David sighed and moved in front of me again, "You didn't give it to her. Austin said he saw Sean and Aly in the hallway, and when Aly tried to leave, Sean grabbed her shoulder. From what Austin said, it looked like he grabbed hard and Aly was in pain."

That son of a bitch.

That dirty hobknocker.

That bastard. That asshole, sorry excuse for a man, butt licking, cotton headed ninny muggins.

I didn't have time to say all that in front of David.

I stormed away in time for the second warning bell to ring.

Screw art class. I need to find Allison and ask her if that's true.

Maybe Austin was just mistaking pain in Aly's face for anger.

I really, for Sean's sake, hope so.

I rounded the corner to where Aly's first period class was, and saw Cory just now leaving and walking in to the classroom next to it.

Before Aly opened the door, I swiftly grabbed her hand and looked her dead in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me that the bastard formerly known as your ex boyfriend did that to your arm?"

Nearly dropping her books, Allison stared at me in shock. "H-how did you know? Gwen...seriously. It's nothing. He just grabbed my arm. It's 'nbd'."

Excuse me? "No big deal? Aly, he hurt you."

"You're over reacting, and I need to get to class. Please, Gwendolyn, just don't tell Beck."

I was about to start screaming and shouting, but she calmly opened the door to her classroom, gave me a curt smile and walked in.

My sister is difficult and I'm fuming.

/ /

School went by so slowly yesterday, but Aly was back to not talking to me.

When we got home, she made some lame excuse saying that she was having Trina drive her to our local recreational studio to use their ballet bar.

I only say it's lame because she normally uses my art supply shelf as a ballet bar.

This morning, she said she wanted to go to the gym by herself before we went to Aunt Lea's party.

Another lame excuse, because if she wanted to go to the gym right before Lea's party, that means she's gonna have to take a shower there, and she hates the gym showers.

Aly and I both know that she's just afraid I'll blow up about Sean in front of Beck.

Honestly, if she was home, that might have happened.

But she isn't, so here we are now, and by we I mean Beck and myself, watching re runs of Full House.

I shifted in my seat, not knowing how to start off the conversation I wanted to have with my brother.

"Something wrong?" Beck asked, noticing my uncomfortable shifty movements.

I turned the volume on the TV lower and turned to him. "What would you do if someone you knew, but not really liked, hurt someone else who was really close to you, but they didn't want you to tell anyone?" I tried to make the story sound as hypothetical as possible.

My brother just stared. "Uhm, I would tell anyway. The person might hate you for telling someone, but believe it or not, they'll probably thank you in the end. If they were hurt by someone, telling is the right thing to do."

"I see."

Beck turned the TV off completely, "Gwen, is there something you wanna tell-"

The door opened quite loudly and two pairs of footsteps entered the grand foyer. "-and all I'm saying is that you could have told someone else, who wasn't Gwen, that you were leaving." A loud groan followed along with stomps coming towards the living room.

"Look what decided to text me and pick me up from the gym." Aly pointed with her thumb to behind her.

There stood my mother, looking as normal as ever.

I smiled, happy that she didn't decide to ditch us, and ran over to hug her. "You're home from your business thingy!"

Aly snorted. "Yeah. Business thing."

I looked up and my mother shot her a glare.

I don't care where she was, I just know that my second mother didn't ditch me like the first one did.

"Hey mom, long time no see." Beck said sarcasticly, but took my mothers kiss on the cheek anyway.

Aly had already gone back upstairs to change, and a part of me really, really wanted to confront her.

But my mom was home.

I really did miss her, honest to inner dialogue. As for my father, I still don't particularly care.

We waited for Aly to be ready, as Beck, my mother and I were already ready, and we piled into my mother Jaguar, off to find out the news that Aunt Lea and Sikowitz have been wanting to tell us.

I'm still scared.

Everyone is, my mom mentioned in the car that if Lea decides to marry that man, we may or may not go to the wedding.

No one objected.

It only took ten minutes to get from our house in Los Angelos to Lea's house in Beverly Hills.

It sounds really fancy, ya' know, living in Beverly Hills. 'Cause that's where you wanna be.

That's a song.

It's honestly just like Los Angeles.

We pulled in to Aunt Lea's driveway, and party people were outside, and by party people, I mean my family.

Not my entire family, of course. Mainly just my Dad's side of the family.

'Cause my mom is mostly, or entirely, Indian.

It's just the friendly Canucks down for a visit. Hopefully my Uncle Barbra will bring me cookies. Omnomnomnom.

I smoothed out the bottom of my bright tropical floral cotton sundress after stepping out of the car.

This is literally one of the only times I've gone to a party and not had Aly help me pick out my outfit. But whatever, I still look good.

Aly on the other hand was wearing a light peach chiffon ruffle tiers casual dress with these cool braided black straps, but, you couldn't exactly see the straps. Mostly because they were being covered up with a quarter length cream colored cardigan.

I almost rolled my eyes when she put it on before leaving.

"It's almost ninety degrees outside."

"It's better than having this ugly purple and blue thing showing."

I shook my head at the thought. Beck will find out, Als. One way or another. Either him or Cory. Or Jade.

Subconsciously, I had walked with the rest of my family and joined the other half of my family at a large table in my Aunt's back yard.

We were greeted by my little four year old cousin, Peyton. Uncle Barbra, my gender confused uncle aunt. Peyton's sister, eighteen year old Dakota, whom Aly had deemed our 'bitchy' cousin. Uncle Mark, my dad's only brother and Mark's son, Caleb who's twenty. His sister is Isabella, I tried to eat her birth control once. She's in Canada for college or something...

"Allison? For once your not showing more skin than a broadway prostitute." Dakota snarked. Man, she reminded me of Liv Jackson.

And I don't like it.

"Oh, Kotie. Still a bitch, I see?"

I would have LOL'd, but, a pair of manly hands were on Aly's shoulders. "No need for that language, Allison."

It was my father.

Well, everyone's here. And if you, my lovely reader, were here, you could truley see how dysfunctional this half of the family is.

We only see my mom's side during major holidays, and they're much more sensible than this bunch.

The slurping of a coconut at the head of the table interuppted my family thoughts, and everyone's attention turned to Sikowitz.

Looking as...rugged as ever.

But, Lea was smiling and looked happy and I guess that's what's important here.

"Aunts, Uncles, Nieces, Nephews, all members of the great Oliver Clan. I'm sorry we had to make most of you cross the border into Hamburger a-go-go land, but this announcement we are about to make is of the utmost important."

Oh Lord. Here it comes.

Lea beamed at Sikowitz, and then at the rest of her family. "This summer, Erwin and I will be renting a summer house near Cape Coral in Florida and attending their annual Coconut Festival!"

This.

This is their important announcement?

Why did we come here?

At least their not getting married there, and- hey!

UNCLE BARBRA PUT OUT A PLATTER OF CANADIAN COOKIES.


	139. Just a Typical Oliver Family Gathering

_Special announcement after the chapter! Stick around!_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

A coconut festival.

They worried me to death for like a week just to announce that they're going to a stupid coconut festival.

Don't get me wrong. I'm relieved that's she's not pregnant or dumb enough to say yes if he proposed, but I can't help but feel frustrated at them for all the stress they caused with their not-so-big announcement. But now that their little surprise is over, it's just a regular family gathering.

I hate family gatherings.

Mostly because I hate almost everyone on this side of the family. Except Aunt Lea and a select few.

But Aunt Lea's right off the acceptable relatives list if she gets hitched to Sikowitz.

While most of our relatives were seating at the big table set up in the back yard, I opted to get up, mostly because I didn't want to have to look at Dakota's skungbag face anymore and I can't hear myself think over Gwen's chomping. And when she gets her hands on Canadian cookies, trust me, the girl can chomp.

I was going to head inside to get away from the God forsaken heat, but I was promptly stopped by my Nana Joyce. The one who tries to make Gwen eat her pecan pie and is notorious for poking into people's business. Especially her grandchildren's.

Great.

"Allison, look how much you've grown!" And commence the death hugging. Another Nana Joyce specialty.

"You just saw me four months ago," I choked out right before she released me. That hug did NOT help my bruise any.

"I swear, you've grown at least three inches since then!"

"Yeah... I bet I have."

I haven't. But sometimes it's easier to just go with it.

... I don't know why I just thought that last sentence was kinda funny.

And then she started in on the typical grandma questions. "How have you been, sweetheart? How's school? Do you have lots of friends? Are you still doing that dancing thing? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you still a virgin?"

Okay, she didn't ask that last one. But she probably would have, if Beck hadn't walked by.

"Beckett!" She stretched her arms out towards him. "Come give your nana a hug!"

Beck looked like he had the same idea as me and was going inside, but since you can't escape the powerful being that is Nana, no matter how hard you try, he came over and accepted her bone crushing hug. After she let him go and he composed himself, he gave her a convincing smile. "Nice to see you, Nana. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but-"

"You need a haircut," she blurted out, reaching up to run a hand over that mane he calls hair. "You look like a damn hippie."

"... But I need to, uh, get something for Aunt Lea in the house. And I might need Aly's help."

I was through the back door before I could completely say, "We'll talk later, Nana!"

I heard the glass door slide shut and Beckett followed me through the living room. "So I'm guessing we're not really getting something for Aunt Lea?"

"Well, I'm getting a drink. It's just not for Lea." He winked, passing me as we entered the kitchen.

"Thanks for that, bro," I said, grabbing on of the red plastic cups Lea failed to bring outside with most of the other refreshments and wrote my name on it with a nearby sharpie.

Beck shrugged, a small smirk on his lips as he grabbed another cup and snatched my sharpie from me. "You know how Nana gets. We would have both been there by this time tomorrow if one of us hadn't done something."

After filling my cup from the pitcher of ice water, I looked at what he wrote on the cup. "B-E-C-K? That's not how you spell 'damn hippie'."

Beck clearly wasn't amused as he filled his cup with Peppy Cola. "You're hilarious, sister dear."

"I know."

I'm pretty sure Gwendolyn listened to me and didn't mention anything to Beck, because he hasn't flipped out about it, and you know he would. He can't find out. He'd kill Sean if he did.

I want to do that.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you didn't take your lorazepam last night, since we didn't find you asleep on the roof or something." Beck took a drink of his carbonated sugar and that almost hid his smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I'm ever taking that crap again. Not after Gwen used me as her own personal muffin man."

"Technically, they were cupcakes."

"Yeah, but there's no such thing as a cupcake man. And cupcakes are just prostitute muffins."

At least that's what Google says. And as it has been previously mentioned, Google is the Hermione Granger of the Internet search engine world.

"... Right."

"I can't believe she'd take advantage of me like that when I was all wonked up on those stupid pills." I shook my head before finally taking a drink of my water.

And by 'take advantage of me', I meant 'make me bake her a million of those disgusting cupcakes.' Because looking back on it, I realized that statement sounded kind of... gross.

"Like you wouldn't do the same with her if it were the other way around." Beck raised an eyebrow at me as he took another sip of soda.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I glared at him. "Yeah, but I'd make her do something that's actually useful, not something stupid like baking dairy disasters."

"Oh really. Like what?"

I sat my cup down so I could count things off on my fingers. "Clean my room, scrub the toilets, possibly with her toothbrush, and then push her down the steps."

"... You made her do all that stuff that one time she did sleepwalk." Beck raised an eyebrow at me again, except he didn't look as amused this time.

"...Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"How does someone forget something like that?"

"The same way someone forgets to call their girlfriend until two in the afternoon on her birthday, that's how!"

That really happened.

And it made him shut up.

When Gwen was like eleven, her allergies got really bad around allergy season, so Mom decided to put her on an antihistamine to help her nose not clog up and make her talk like Urkel. That's a shame too, because that was really amusing.

Anyway, just like my lorazepam did it to me, her antihistamine made her sleepwalk. I happened to discover this after leaving my room to get a glass of water, and what kind of a sister would I be if I didn't take advantage of that?

A lame sister, that's what kind.

Needless to say, when my mother woke up to find Gwen dozing off at the bottom of the stairs, she took her off the antihistamine.

But I only told Gwen the part about me pushing her down the steps. She still used that toothbrush for like a month. She still doesn't know.

Haha. And ew.

... And now that I think about it, maybe she made me her chef as some sort of really lame revenge.

Or maybe she forgot about it like I did and just wanted some damn cupcakes.

With Gwen, that one is more likely.

Speaking of Gwen... "Has Gwen mentioned anything... unusual to you lately?" I picked my cup back up and looked at him.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Beck chuckled and I couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I meant unusual for her," I specified.

"Ah." He nodded, looking out the window at our crazy relatives. "Well, she mentioned something earlier this morning."

I swear to God, if she mentioned anything about Sean, I'll- "Oh. Um, what was it about?" I looked out the window, noticing that Gwen had stopping cramming Canadian cookies down her throat long enough to talk to Caleb. And Dakota was nowhere in sight.

Gwen is so lucky that Dakota doesn't talk to her.

Oh, there's a story behind that too.

A few years ago at Nana's seventieth birthday party, in all her super bitchiness, Dakota told me that Gwen isn't a real Oliver and shouldn't be allowed to come to family gatherings so we don't have to deal with her.

And then Dakota accidentally fell face first into Nana's cake.

Yeah, let's say that's how it happened.

But Beck's answering, so maybe I should listen to him for once. "Something about how somebody she cares about got hurt by somebody she hates." Beck swished the contents of his cup around. "She didn't say who."

At least now I don't have to do anything to her in her sleep.

"Maybe it's one of her freshmen friends and a bully or something," I suggested, finishing off the last of my water, which disappeared faster than it usually does. I get thirsty when I'm nervous.

But I'm not nervous or anything.

Beck shrugged. "Maybe. But I kind of think it might be Sean and David."

Thank God Beck can be kind of a dumbass sometimes.

"I see. What makes you think that?" Might as well keep the conversation going.

Another sip of Peppy Cola. "It's not like that asshole hasn't hurt him before. And Moretti's probably more pissed off at him than ever after what happened Thursday."

"Yeah. Moretti sure can... bruise somebody." That's not a lie.

I just wasn't specific about who was receiving the bruise.

"I think she was going to tell me who, but you and Mom came home before she could." Beck sat his empty cup down to save in case he gets thirsty later and added, "I guess she'll tell me later."

And if she does, I'm screwed.

He looked back at me. "We should probably get back out there before great aunt Lucinda tracks us down and makes us look at pictures of her cats."

A girl can only look at Lucinda's ugly tabbies so many times.

And I need to free up my time so I can keep Gwendolyn away from Beck for... ever.

/ /

I approached Gwendolyn from behind, who had moved on from Caleb and was talking to Uncle Barbra.

"And I really don't want to meet her. I mean, Naomi didn't want me in her life when I was born. Why should I want her in mine now?" I could see her fiddle with her necklace absentmindedly, even from where I was standing. "Then again, if I met her... I might... Ugh, I don't know."

Uncle Barbra patted her shoulder with an abnormally large hand and said in a somewhat manly voice, "Oh honey, it's okay. I know what it's like to be confused."

"... I'm not the same kind of confused as you were, Uncle Barbra."

I stepped between the two, trying to make my smile look somewhat genuine. Not that I dislike Uncle Barbra or anything, since she's one of the few relatives on Dad's side that doesn't make me want to throw myself off a bridge, even back when she was a man. But I am so not happy with my sister right now, so it's hard to smile. "Hey, Uncle Barbra. Love the heels."

"Hello there, beautiful!" She smiled before leaning down to give me a kiss on the cheek. Uncle Barbra is tall enough without stilettos. "You have no idea how hard it is to find heels in a size fourteen."

"No... I certainly don't." I grabbed Gwen's wrist so she couldn't run away when I dragged her off. "I have to hide Gwen from Nana before she tries to make her eat some of her pecan pie."

She nodded in understanding. "Good idea. I have to hide from her before she tries to rip my implants off... again." She instinctively put her hands over her boobs from the memory of our last family Fourth of July party.

"... Could have gone my whole life without hearing that." So I proceeded to drag Gwen away and tried to forget my former uncle Barnabas' fake boobs.

Because that's just a weird thing to think about.

Once I dragged her back inside and pushed her onto the couch in the empty living room, I removed my stupid cardigan and tossed it at her. "It's hot as hell out there."

"It's not as bad when you're not wearing a sweater to cover up your bruises from Italian bastards," Gwen muttered, tossing it onto the coffee table.

I spun around to glare at her, covering the bruise with my hand for a moment. "You were going to tell Beckett, weren't you?"

She didn't need me to specify what I meant. "Of course I was. And I'm still going to."

"You promised you wouldn't."

"I never promised anything. You just told me not to." She crossed her arms. "You try to do everything on your own, but you can't, Allison."

God, sometimes I hate this kid.

"This is none of your business, Gwendolyn," I snapped, my nails digging into the palms of my hands.

My sister stood up, narrowing her eyes at me. "I'm going to make it my business."

I took a shaky breath, damn it, but managed to say, "If you tell him, I will never forgive you."

Gwen looked taken back by that comment, but quickly snapped back to glaring at me. "That... That doesn't matter. I would rather have you hate me than to have Sean hurt you again."

Damnit Gwen, why can't you leave well enough alone?

She looked through the glass door, and I couldn't help but look too. Most of the family had either left long ago, furious about the pitifully anticlimactic news, or the few that were left were watching Lea attempt to pull Sikowitz's foot out of a gopher hole.

But that's not what Gwen was looking at. She was looking at Beck, who was at the refreshment table near the door, munching on a Canadian cookie. Then, she glanced back at me.

Even though she didn't say anything, the look in her eyes told me she was going to tell him before I could stop her.

And that was all I needed to know before I tackled her to the ground.

* * *

_Hello, faithful readers! Kels here. But that's obvious, since if this was anybody else, I'd have a hacker on my hands._

_Regardless._

_Well, my lovely cowriter and I just wanted to let you guys know that the end is near._

_The end of Just Go With It, that is. _

_Now, don't cry (even though nobody was crying because if you were that'd be a little freakish), because as a sort of last hurrah, for the 150th chapter, Cici (previously mentioned lovely cowriter) and I thought it'd be cool if we did a little question/answer thing for you guys. We have some questions thought up already, but since you guys have been asking questions via private messaging that I have ben far too lazy to answer, this is your chance to finally have them answered._

_Has there ever been anything you wanted to know about Aly/Gwen/the story/maybe even Cici and I? Like why Gwen is so short or why David is so awkward? Either leave them in your reviews or send them to me in a private message and we'll add them to our questionaire. Both Cici and I will be answering. She'll probably have the more entertaining answers. _

_:)_


	140. Not So Happy Chappy

_Hey guys! We're still taking questions, so if you have them, remember to leave them either in your review or PM them to me! :D_

* * *

**Aly's POV**

This got bad fast.

"Aly. Get off- of me!" Gwen uttered, trying to pry herself out from under me.

Do you ever get those sort of moments when you don't know what's going on and everything is blurry?

That's what it sort of feels like, except I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm tackling my sister because no one can know about what...what happened.

Because Gwen's wrong, I can handle it.

The door opened, and my head perked up and no longer saw Beck standing outside the window eating his home country cookies.

I need to buy myself some time. "Gwen..." I whispered weakly.

She stopped struggling and suddenly shot me a look of sympathy. "What?"

"I'll tell him, okay?"

"Then do it now." She pointed up and I raised my eyebrow.

Why was she pointing?

"Do what now?" Yeah, well, of course Beck had ninja'd his way in to the house.

Before she could answer him, I clamped my hand over Gwen's face and smiled at Beckett. "Hey, bro. How goes it?"

"It would go good except my little sisters are in here, on the ground, fighting."

I quickly rolled off of Gwen and stood up my back facing Beck. I grabbed my cardigan and slipped it back over my arms. "We were not fighting."

He crossed his arms and just stood there, his body language saying 'yeah right. spill it.'

I would have said something along the lines of a lie, but before I knew it, our horrid cousin Dakota was standing next to him with a disgusted look on her face.

And wow, her disgusting face can get even more repulsive when she's standing there looking all mentally judging us and all our actions.

"What are you two doing on Lea's rug. You know it's burbur right? You're probably getting it dirty." She sneered. "I was just coming in to say goodbye, because I'm totally done watching our Aunt try and help that wild chimpazee looking man."

Beck and Gwen both looked a little hurt, probably because that's there Improv teacher out there, and no matter how much of a wonk he is, they must have a soft spot for him.

I offered a hand out to Gwen to help her up, and she took it, but not before giving me a suspicious eye. "Allison. Is there something you'd like to say?"

Not now, Gwen. I really can't do this now. Not in front of Dakota, at least.

"I...I wanted, to tell Uncle Barbra about my recent relapse. He, er she, was really helpful during my last recovery. So I wanted to see if she had anymore advice."

Aha. I'd found a way to say something without it being a complete lie. I'm getting so good at this.

Because Uncle Barbra did help me during my last recovery. She thought I did it because I was depressed, and when she started going through her...'change'...she also got a little depressed when people started prodding her with questons and chizz.

I looked at Gwen and she stared at me, disappointed clearly.

Dakota rolled her eyes, "This is just like you Aly. Bringing up something so that the whole party has to revolve around you."

Alright, Dakota. It's time for you to leave.

I stayed quiet, but Gwen was having none of that. "Dude, shut your speaking hole. You don't know anything about what Aly went through or is going through. You're just a bitch who can't handle the fact that other people in this family-"

"In this family? You're not even in this family!"

"Dakota!" And that was when Beck snapped. "Don't freakin' talk to my sister like that. She's more apart of this family than you could ever be, because people can actually stand talking to Gwen and being around her."

Woah. Go Beckett.

Dakota stepped back, unsure of what to do or what to say. So she just left. No goodbyes.

Good, cause no one wants them.

There was a small sniffle from Gwen. I expected it though. Normally, things are dandy at family gatherings, but it's just when Dakota has to open her big, fat, gross mouth that things go wrong and Gwen ends up crying.

Not that she was crying, although she did mutter, "Bitch." Under her breath.

And I gave her a high five and a piggy back to the car when we were leaving.

My parents left in seperate cars, and Beck seemed satisfied with my whole telling Uncle B about my relapse story.

But in my gut, I could only geel guilty and somewhat scared.

The guilt was because that whole gossip girl, bitchy, possibly sad sister moment, distracted Gwen from making me tell Beck right then and there.

And the scared part?

Let me let you in on something; Gwendolyn forgives, but Gwendolyn never forgets.

Never forgets about anything.

/ /

**Gwen's POV**

So, my dad's home.

I don't know why I started my inner dialogue with that, but I did, so live with it.

Sorry if that was kind of rude, but...what happened back at Lea's. It's kind of got me in a pissed off mood.

First there was Aly snapping and tackling me to the ground when I was only trying to help her, there was Dakota being a total bee ai itch with a major case of skank face, and then Aly still didn't tell Beck.

Like I said, if she doesn't tell him. I will.

And I don't care if she'll never forgive me. One, because I know she will in the end. And two, because at least Sean will get what he deserves.

For right now, Beck's not exactly in the house. He went to Andre's like, two minutes after we got home. Although he reminded us to call him if anything went down.

Mostly because both of our parents are home and no one wants another repeat of the Gwen getting hit in the face show.

I swear with every fiber of my small-ish being that Beck will find out tonight, one way or another. My plan at Lea's didn't go so well...

Oh, what's that? Surprised I had an actual plan? Shame on you. I do make plans sometimes you know.

Anyway, before I got in to that sort of tussle with Allison, my plan was to pretend like I was going to tell Beck, but really I just wanted to scare Aly into telling him herself.

I didn't, however, plan for my sister to attack and us ending up getting in said tussel. But it was quick.

I'm seriously disappointed in Aly, though. She could have calmly told our brother what happened at Lea's, he could have snatched Mom or Dad's keys and totally went to the Moretti house and gone all Sweeney Todd on that bastard.

She didn't though. She made up some jank lie and procrastinated, and for this I feel-

I feel sorry for her.

I've said it once, and I'll say it again, my sister thinks she can handle everything, but she can't. From what's happened in the past few weeks, I think we all know that we need each other.

I needed them when my birth mom decided to pop up out of nowhere, I needed them all the times I get confused about life in general, I just need them.

Why can't Aly come to terms with the fact that she needs Beck and I as much as we both need her?

I don't even know. All I know is that my dear sister is in her room right now, stating that she wants to be left alone to figure out how she's gonna do this, and pretending she's Wonder Woman and can do everything on her own.

Hold on, I hear bottles crashing downstairs.

And now I hear laughing.

Oh god, maybe my parents, more my mother than anything, finally snapped and killed my dad with his own bottle of wine or something and is now laughing maniacally.

There's goes Gwen being all...Gwen again with her scenarios and speaking in third person.

I'm gonna go travel downstairs and find out what's going on with my parents, but if theirs a trail of blood; I'm out of there.

I peeled open my door and stepped out, only to be assualted with the musical melodies of Madonna.

Does that count as an alliteration?

I only know it's Madonna because they sang it on Glee and Aly listens to Madonna almost as much as she listens to Katy Perry, and that's a lot.

_When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak?_

God. The music video for that was so messed up. It's literally Madonna taking this little old lady on like, a crime spree. They tazer a guy for his money and I think they shot a policeman.

Crazy.

The cold stair case led me to the cold hardwood floor of the forye and the hallway. I tip toed in to the kitchen and there I saw my parents with a butt load of alcohol.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyes wide as my father took an entire bottle of merlot and dumped it down the sink and proceeded to drop the bottle on the floor, next to a pile of shattered glass that I presume used to be champagne, chardonay, syrah, pinot noir, zinfandel and other wines my parents loved to pair with various meals.

I think that was a run on sentence.

My parents looked up, looking as happy as ever, and my mother stepped towards me and gave me a giant hug and kiss. "Oh sweetheart, your father and I well..." She looked at my James with a grin and he quickly looked outside, "We'll wait until Beck comes in."

Oh. Beck's home? I peered out the window past my father and saw the RV lights on.

Sneaky brother. Not even coming in to say hello.

I pulled out my PearPhone and started a new message, "I'll text him." Yeah, text him so we can get the second announcement of the day and then Aly can tell him the truth. Even if it hurts more than that giant bruise.

A few minutes after the text was sent, my mother squealed as Beck entered the house. Aly had already been ushered down the stairs by my father, and when she saw Beck she almost went back up to her room.

I stopped her of course.

We were all seated in the, well, sitting room, and my parents let us have it. "Your mother and I are planning a week long vacation to Canada, where we met and where we are planning to renew our vows."

LOL what.

They're going to Canada without me? Without us, I mean.

My mother gave me a stiff nod, like she read my mind. "That's why we were breaking the bottles, Gwenny. Your father has promised off alcohol and he asked me to renew our vows, so we were celebrating."

Aly gave me a look that said, 'breaking bottles? that's a hell of a way to celebrate.'

Beck was speechless.

I was awestruck.

Aly was rolling her eyes.

My parents looked at each other and my father coughed awkwardly. "Well, er, we'll let you three take some time to process this. Jane and I are heading out to pick up some new suitcases."

And with that, James grabbed the car keys and they went, leaving us to our thoughts.

They just don't want to be here for the upcoming screaming fit because Aly wants to go

on vacation too.

I'll be apart of that, because I want to go to Canada.

I know it's a lie because, come on, they go on enough business trips, you'd think they have enough suitcases.

"I want to go on vacation, ugh, this is such bullshit." Hah, told you.

Aly got off the couch and headed out of the room.

No way. "Allison."

"Gwendolyn. Not yet-"

"If you don't, I will, right here and right now."

I was now at my sisters side, with my hand on her cardigan that covered the sundress she'd never taken off.

Beck was also off the couch and now standing behind us, arms crossed. "What's going on? And the truth would be nice. That story at Lea's was bogus and you know it."

Aly, you have no choice now.

She turned around, her eyes full of tears I didn't know she'd been letting slip out.

"That story Gwen told you...it- it wasn't about David and Sean." She gulped, hesitant about what she was admitting to our brother.

With slight tears in my own eyes, I grabbed my sisters hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"It was about Sean and I." Aly sobbed, pulling up her sleeve, revealing an almost fading giant purple mark.

Beck just stared. He stared and three words came out of his mouth, sincere and through his teeth.

"I'll kill him."


	141. The One Where Aly and Beck Are OOC

**Aly's POV**

Beck's gonna kill him.

Did I call it that or what?

Now Beckett's all pissed off and he's probably going to get in his car, drive at a hundred miles an hour and crash into Sean's pristine house, run him over, and then back up and run him over again.

Not that I wouldn't enjoy that or anything.

But a part of me still doesn't want him to do that.

Curse my loving nature.

And to any readers who just laughed at that statement… Shut up.

"Beck," I almost pleaded. "Really, it's not that big of-"

"How the hell did this happen?" he snapped, but I know he wasn't mad at me. I still couldn't help but feel weird about it. "What did he do to you?"

"He... He wanted to talk. About h-how Cory was just using me. I didn't want to... to listen, so I tried to walk away. That was when he gr-grabbed me... But Austin Shizuka stopped him before he could do or say anything else." God, it was hard to choke all of that out.

But Beck looks as pissed as I've ever seen him.

"That bastard."

"That's what I've been saying," Gwen muttered, quietly enough so only I can hear.

I turned to her to respond to that, but before I could, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Beck was grabbing his car keys off of the coffee table and walking toward the foyer.

"Beckett, where do you think you're going?" I stomped after him and Gwen wasn't too far behind.

I don't know why I was bothering to ask. I knew exactly where he was going.

His hand was on the doorknob by the time I reached him. "To Moretti's house."

Told ya.

"You can't just go to his house and beat the shit out of him!" I yanked on his arm in some attempt to drag him away from the door, but he's a lot stronger than I am and managed to wriggle his elbow free from my grasp. And when that didn't work, I took the keys right out of his hand.

"I could if you'd give me my keys."

I spun around and tossed the keys to Gwen to keep them away from our brother. "Gwen, do something with those!"

She shrugged. "Okay." Walking past me, she handed them right back to Beck. "Here you go."

"Gwen!" I slapped her in the back of her idiotic head. "I meant something _besides_ that!"

"But I want Beck to kick that bastard's ass!" she whined.

Before opening the door, Beck looked back at our sister. "Gwen, language."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're getting ready to assault someone at their own home but you still have time to scold your sister for using foul language you just used, like, two minutes ago?"

Beck chose to ignore that as he opened the door, but I slid in front of it and pushed it closed. "Allison, move."

"No! You're making a big mistake," I told him. "If you go beat the tar out of Moretti, then you'll get arrested for assault and I'll be stuck with _that_." I pointed to Gwen for emphasis and she just stood there and looked all offended.

Beck took a deep breath, then backed away from the door. Just when I thought he had calmed down, he said, "It'd be worth it."

Ugh. He's so stubborn. This must be what it's like dealing with me.

I pushed him away from the door slightly. "Beck, this isn't like you. You're the calm, rational, sane one out of all of us. Don't make me be the voice of reason."

He shook his head. "When somebody messes with my sisters, all bets are off." I can't help but feel kind of good that he cares enough to get arrested for me, but I really don't want him to go through with this.

Wait... Why don't I want him to go through with this?

Sean's an asshole and he deserves it... Right? Ugh, I can't explain it.

Oh wait, yes I can.

I want to do the beating.

After the break up, and shortly before it, Sean made my life a living hell. He humiliated me, he made me feel like I was a waste of oxygen, so if anyone should kill Sean, it should be me.

But good luck convincing Beck otherwise, because I sure am having a difficult time.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, the doorbell rang. Now, I know it wasn't my parents, because they've only been out of the house for a total of ten minutes, and they wouldn't ring the doorbell to their own house.

So I pulled myself away from the door and nudged Beck away so I could properly open it, but still block it enough so that he couldn't make a run for it.

"André?" I blinked, and almost pretended to act like everything was okay, but I knew he'd see right through it. He's known me for too long. "Um, what are you doing here? Wasn't Beck just at your house like, half an hour ago?"

André nodded, holding up Beck's PearPad. "Yeah, but he left this at my place. I would have waited 'til Monday, but my grandma's staying in our guest room because she thinks her bathtub is possessed, so I wanted to get this back to him before she-" He paused, finally noticing the tension in the room and on our faces. "Whoa. What up?"

"Sean Moretti's a dead man, that's what up," Beck said, grabbing my shoulders and moving me out of the way.

André put a hand up to his chest to stop him. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up, man. Mind telling me _why_ he's a dead man?"

Beck looked back at me. "Show him."

I almost considered stalling by asking him what he meant, but I decided against that too. So I pushed the sleeve of my cardigan up to show Andre the bruise that Sean and his big meaty hand gave me.

André's eyes widened, then he looked up at me. "He did that to you?" All I could do was nod.

"Yeah, the douchebag grabbed onto her and wouldn't let go. That's why he's dead." Beck tried to get out the door again, but André stopped him once more.

"Dude, c'mon. Don't do something you're gonna regret." André looked mad too, but at least he wasn't going insane like Beck was. I guess when Beck's not being the normal one out of our little group, André has to take over. He looked at me, Gwen, then back at Beck. "Just hear me out for a sec, okay?"

He began walking into the kitchen, basically not giving Beck a choice in the matter by dragging him along with him.

Gwen and I exchanged a glance. We both wanna hear him out too.

So that's why we crept up to the entrance of the kitchen and leaned on either side so they couldn't see us, but we could hear them just fine.

"Look, I know you're pissed," André said, his voice lowered. "I am too, and I know where you're coming from. If someone hurt my sister, I'd wanna kick their ass too."

"Then maybe you should let me."

"Dude, you don't wanna do that. Not when you're like this. You'll rip his head off."

"Good."

André sighed. "Beck, come on. I know you, man. You know you don't wanna kill him."

"Yeah, I do." This time, Beck sighed, and it actually sounded like it calmed him down a little. I heard the sound of one of the bar stools by the breakfast bar slide on the hardwood floor, so I'm guessing he sat down. "I'm her older brother, Dre. I'm supposed to keep shit like this from happening." He paused, then continued, "Do you have any idea how suckish I feel right now for letting this happen?"

Gwen and I exchanged another glance. Gwen looked really sad, and I probably did too. Beck shouldn't blame himself for this. It was my douche of an ex-boyfriend's fault, not his. But I guess if somebody hurt Gwen, I would have felt the same way, like as her big sister, it was supposed to be my job to keep that from happening.

But he wasn't there, he didn't know. There's no possible way that he could have stopped it from happening.

"But you weren't there, you didn't know. There's no possible way that you could have stopped it from happening."

Well. That was kind of creepy.

But thank you, André.

"I know, but… If I had been there-"

"You weren't. You can't always be wherever Aly or Gwen are when they need you."

"I know… But if I had been there-"

"Then it wouldn't have happened. I know." Now André was the one that sounded frustrated. "Moretti's an ass, but that doesn't mean you should go to his place and chop his balls off."

Gwen let out a snort when she heard André say 'balls', but a glare from me quickly shut her up.

"I can't let him get away with hurting my little sister like that. He's already hurt her enough."

And here come the tears again… Thank God I was able to hold them.

"Didn't you just chew your sisters out for getting into that fight?" André asked. "How's it gonna look to them if you fight Moretti?"

Huh… That's actually a good point.

Then again, unlike Gwen and I, Beck could actually take Sean on…

There was silence for the longest time, and since it looked like Beck didn't have anything to add, André finally said something. "At least wait until Monday, until you've calmed down a little. If you see him at school and you still wanna kill him… Call me. You're gonna need someone to hold him down, and if you really do kill him, I want in on it."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. André really is kind of like a second older brother.

"Okay… Okay." Beck let out a breath, most likely so he wouldn't explode. "Thanks, man."

I heard some motion that was probably a bro hug and André replied, "No problem."

And since we knew they'd probably leave the kitchen at that point, Gwen and I skittered away and into the living room.

We flopped onto the couch and I hissed, "Act natural!" at her.

So what does she do?

Pose on the couch like a friggin' Victoria's Secret model, that's what.

When Beck and André walked into the living room, Beck took one look at her and her failure of an attempt at acting natural, then looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Acting natural?"

"… Yes." I shook my head and Gwen slumped, looking disappointed in her poor body language.

André let out a laugh, and then said, "Hey, I should probably get going. My grandma's probably gonna go to bed soon and she'll want me there to check under her bed for monsters."

André's grandmother is a nutblock.

But you guys already knew that.

"You wanna take some funfetti cupcakes home?" Gwen asked, standing up. "We've got like three dozen and we'll never be able to finish 'em in time."

André shrugged. "Sure." Gwen joined him at his side and before they headed for the kitchen, he asked, "Why'd you make so many?"

"… Long story."

And then there was just me and Beckett.

Yay.

He sat next to me on the couch and ran a hand through his hair before looking at me. He put his hands on my shoulders, making sure to be careful with the one with the bruise near it. "We need to talk."

Double yay.

"If Sean ever gets near you again, text me. No matter what, I'll get there. And if you can't and he hurts you again, tell me the next time you see me." I slowly nodded and then he asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you lie about it?"

Damn, here come the tears again. Thanks for making me feel like a crappy sister. "I… I didn't want to make a big deal out of it…"

"It _is_ a big deal, Aly." He pulled me into a hug and quietly said, "You're my little sister. I don't want some punk bruising you up."

I bit my lip and slowly hugged him back. Remembering what he said to André earlier, and knowing that Beck knew we eavesdropped, I whispered, "You're not suckish, Beckett. You're a great brother."

And it was actually a nice-ish moment. But of course Gwendolyn had to ruin it by shrieking, "SPIDER!" at the top of her lungs.

"Girl, don't throw a cupcake at it!" I heard André yell at her. "That ain't gonna help!"

Sigh.


	142. The One Where Aly and Gwen Are On Beds

**Gwen's POV**

My sister is literally killing me. And not because I made her tell Beck about the whole Sean being a bastard monkey thing last night, actually, she's made us promise not to talk about anymore.

Allison Jane Oliver is killing me by trying to make my voice go three octaves higher than it is capable of doing.

...

Let me start from the beginning.

It was just a simple Sunday in the Oliver household. I had woken up at around nine thirty and got ready for the day, while my sister got up at twelve and then got ready for the day.

Or afternoon or whatever.

Anyway, we were really bored watching old iCarly webisodes, and Aly 'suddenly had an idea.'

She grabbed her PearPhone and ordered me to stand up straight.

We did all these weird warm up things that I remembered doing in my singing lesson, except Trina wasn't there to try and correct anyone, even when she was actually doing it wrong in the first place.

So after being yelled at that I wasn't singing the notes properly, we went through a few songs and Aly would sing the first verse and chorus, and then she would have me try.

We've been doing this for an hour and a half.

"Aly, I can't sing as high as you, can you accept that?" I huffed, flopping back on the couch. My legs were getting all tired from standing for such a long time.

Yeah, Aly refused to let me sit down, or get a drink, or pee.

My sister rolled her eyes at me and threw her hands up. "Fine, fine. Just give up. I was trying to be nice."

My jaw dropped. "You call yelling at me trying to be nice?"

Allison nodded and sat down in the chair caddy corner from the couch. She's honestly psychotic sometimes.

During the commercial break of one of my favorite episodes of Spongebob, my very scruffy looking brother entered the room, one palm over the speaker of his cell, "Hey, should I give the pizza delivery guys the address of the house and say drop it off to the RV in the driveway?"

"Nah, just tell them it's one four three loser lane."

Enter Beck throwing a decor pillow at Aly's face and then walking out, shaking his head.

And then insert a GIF of one Gwen Oliver laughing her pants off.

After that GIF had run it's course, Beck came back in and Aly gave him a mini glare.

He shrugged. "That's what you get for being...snarky."

"I thought it was sassy." She raised her eyebrow before twisting herself around in the chair and begining to text away like a mad woman.

Beck ruffled her hair, making her cringe and then returned to looking at me. "I ordered plain pizza, because Jade didn't tell me what she wanted on it, which will probably result in her yelling at me or something, but you're welcome to have some." He smiled.

At least he didn't get onions, Jade and I both hate-

Interrupting cell phone. Excuse me for a moment.

Oh, it's just David. Lovely Asian boyfriend, ahoy. Texting me to see if I want to come over in a bit to work on some art class like things.

Of course I'll say yes, because duh, he's my boyfriend.

Another buzzing phone, not mine, caused Beckett to grin at the screen and motion that he'd be down at the RV.

Thanks Silver Streak, we weren't having a lovely brother and two sister moment here.

Well...no one was really saying anything but the moment could have been nice.

Oh right. Going to David's. "Als, do you wanna come to David's with me?"

She turned away from Spongebob and gave me this sort of disgusted look, "No. I don't wanna be there while you two play abstinent boyfriend girlfriend."

Is that supposed to be offensive?

"-besides, Cory's coming over soon."

Oh yeah, that'll be great. I can see it now. Cory walks in to the house and Beck breathes down their necks for the whole time he's here, resulting in a very angry Jade who did not only get to eat her pizza off of Beck's abs, but didn't get her recreational vehicle sexy time.

Half of that run on sentence was really hard to get out even in inner dialogue.

I got off the couch and smirked. "Do you really think inviting Cory over while everyone excluding me is home?" I asked, grabbing my purse off the end table and preparing to go fill it with unnecessary things that every girl carries in her purse but probably will never need.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, simple abstinent Gwen." Really? What is with her and the pointing out my abstinence today? "Le parentals are too busy out and about and packing for their trip to notice a boy in my room, so I don't have to worry about them. Jadelyn and Beckett will be having their kinky time in the RV that they won't even notice Cory coming in to the house."

It's sad that whenever she makes the intricate speeches that she normally gets caught. I notice it, why doesn't she?

But I let it go because it's nice to see her in a good mood.

I walked out to the forye and was about to tromp up the stairs-

OH MY GOOD GRACIOUS. LOUD NOISES SCARE GWEN. Even if it is just a large Jade sized combat boot practically knocking down the front door.

"Allison Jane Oliver! We are going to that little son of a bitches house and burning it down!"

Holy Bajesus, Jade. She was standing in the doorway, her face as scary as ever (not saying that you're face is scary or anything Jade...) looking to kill.

I gave Beck a wide eyed look. "I tried to stop her," He muttered, trying again to hold Jade back from destroying everything in her pathway to find my sister.

Alas, Aly shuffled out and narrowed her eyes at Beck. "What happened to not talking about it anymore?" She cried.

Beck sighed. "I didn't tell her. She just got here and started yelling and running up to the house."

Jade walked over to Aly and threw her over her shoulder. "Yeah, Beck didn't tell me. Your current boyfriend did."

Wait a minute. How did Sean know? And why hasn't there been a murder? Surely Cory would have killed Sean by now...

"How did Cory find out?" I squeaked out, speaking for the first time since Jade arrived ever so nicely in our home.

A loud honk answered my question as Austin Shizuka's car sat in our driveway with a very shocked looking David in the front seat staring at us.

Right.

If Austin told David and David told me, David must have also told Cory who told Jade.

Seanathan Michael Moretti is a dead man.

Sooooo, I left in the heat of the moment.

Just a sort of, 'oh hey my ride is hear' kind of exit.

"Do you think I should have told Cory?" David asked, laying horizontally on his bed.

That probably wasn't the best way to desribe how my boyfriend was laying on a bed...but get your minds out of the gutters, people.

I did my best to shrug as I was laying sort of vertically across his legs. "If you wouldn't have, Aly probably never would have. It's not like she's mad at you or anything."

"Good, because I'd hate for the maid of honor at our wedding to be mad at me, the groom."

Eeep. His comment about us having a wedding makes me extremely happy. I cannot wait until we get married.

Even if it will be a long time from now, I can still hope and dream and plan.

I know how we we're supposed to be talking studying and working on assignments, but David decided we shouldn't.

It's nice to know that art isn't the only thing that's keeping this relationship together.

Because it's not the only thing we have in common.

David doesn't mind Glee, which is a big plus in my world. We don't mind each others style and awkwardness and each others families, even though I'm sure David still is a bit scared of my older brother.

And it's just like...I like the way that through everything we've been through, we're still in love. And at fourteen, true love is hard to come by. But we've got it, and I don't ever want to let it go.

David Shizuka and Gwendolyn Oliver are in complete and utter love.

"So how was that party you went to at your Aunts?" David sat up and stroked my hair. He's so cute.

I smiled. "My aunt and Sikowitz are going to some coconut festival in Florida. We all thought they were getting married so everyone was all jittery and then when they told us, half my family left because it was so not worth it. I'm happy they're not getting married. It'd be too weird." I stuck my tongue out.

Mrs. Lea Sikowitz.

Oh gosh.

He chuckled. "Well- that's...exciting. Anything else of equal exciting-ness happen?"

I didn't tell him about my parents sudden trip to Canada land. That I'm still mad about. "My dad is swearing off alcohol so he and my mom can renew they're vows in my dad's homeland of Canada." I crossed my arms, still lying on the bed.

"And you're mad?"

"David, sweetums, Canada has amazing cookies that get to cool off in the fresh mountain air that makes them ten times better and-"

He cut me off with a kiss. "I love you."

I'm pretty sure that was just a deterrent from my rambling, but we're basically making out now so I'm cool with it.

/ /

**Aly's POV**

His cute face can't make me want to talk to him. Even though I just want to kiss and not talk.

Ugh. Cory got her just as mad as Jade and then we yelled a lot and he saw my bruise and we yelled some more. Surprisingly I didn't cry which I've been doing a lot lately. Anyway, he and Beck started talking about killing Sean and then I went upstairs.

But Cory followed me so I'm guessing Jade and Beck are still downstairs not having sexy time and my whole day is ruined.

Stupid David. Poo on you.

Ten points from Hufflepuff, and just so you know, that's the worst house to be in, in my book. Now you're in it, bud.

"You can't just not talk about this, babe."

"Shut up. I'm mad at you and I'm not talking to you- dammnit."

I continued to stare out my window and not talk to him.

Of course, a very Cory-ish pair of arms found their way around my waist and he leaned his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Go away."

Cue the kisses. I don't want to, but I want to.

Resistance is not working. "This isn't a big deal, Cory." I shook his arms and face away from me and walked to the other side of my room by my bed.

He scoffed. "Not a big deal? Als, he hurt you-"

I rolled my eyes. "My dad has hurt Gwen before. Even if it was in a drunken rage, shouldn't someone have mangled him?" Okay, so, Beck and I have wanted to kill him and dump his body in a landfill.

"Obviously your dad had some sort of problem, but- hey what are these?" Cory dangled two small, white bracelets from the tips of his fingers.

Oh, so first him and I get in a fight, then he tries to make up with me and now he's going through my stuff. Ugh, boys.

"Hospital bracelets." My eye twitched at the words.

Cory gave me a quizzical look. "For? This ones dated for only a few weeks ago."

"That's not a big deal either." I sat on my bed, laying my head on the pillow.

Cory, who was now manuvering himself sort of on top of me and this looked totally dirty and Beck would not approve of it. "You seriously need to start being honest with me."

Honesty. Can't I just suck on your face?


	143. That's Why Jade Likes The Jersey Shore

_Hey, we're coming to a close end, so send in those questions! We're filling the survey out soon, and you guys already sent us a few, so we need them if you all have anymore! :D_

* * *

**Aly's POV **

Cory has finally backed off about the bracelets. That's good, considering I'm already pissed off about the fact that he knows about what Sean did in the first place and that he and I yelled at each other about it for half an hour. I guess he's smart enough to have noticed that.

He made me promise to tell him what the deal with my hospital visits was someday, but it didn't have to be today.

He's probably hoping for tomorrow. I'm hoping for December 22nd, 2012.

But that depends on whether the Mayans were right about the world ending the day before that or not.

I bet you all are wondering why I kept the bracelets from my bulimia related trips to the hospital. Well, I guess I might as well tell you.

You know how when you go on a trip to someplace for vacation or whatever, you get a souvenir like a tacky snow globe or a really ugly figurine to remember the places you went and the things you did and all the fun times?

Well, it's kind of like that, sans the fun times.

I keep them around to remind me not to go that far again, not to endure all that pain and those awful feelings, or else I'll get a third bracelet.

Or possibly a tombstone.

And Gwen and Beck would be really boring if they didn't have me around to make them somewhat cool.

God, Cory's lips are soft.

Oh, did I not mention that Cory and I started making out as soon as we settled everything?

Yeah, that's kind of an important detail to know.

He's not as forceful as Sean was when he kissed me. Not anywhere close. Don't get me wrong, Cory's not at a David level of chasteness, but he's not devouring my face either. I did enjoy Sean's hunger... Or at least I thought I did. Now that I'm with Cory, I'm really starting to like his perfect balance of sexiness.

Cory's just perfect in every plausible way.

Thank you for putting up with my momentary cheesiness. I'm done with that now.

But a stupid horn honking from outside my window made Cory snap away from me. Crap.

"That's my driver." Looking frustrated, he got off my bed. "I have to go to some lame dinner thing with my parents and some of their business partners or whatever."

"You have four siblings. Can't they spare one kid?" I stood up to walk him out and he chuckled.

"I wish. Mom always wants all of us at these things. Even Kellan and Brittney, even though they're in their twenties." Cory rolled his eyes as we began making our way down the steps. Jade and Beck were no longer in the foyer.

Good. Now we can make out in the front door in peace.

And so we did.

That is, until Cory's extremely rude driver honked once again, only louder and longer this time.

But this time, Cory was able to glare at him from the open front door. After groaning, he looked back at me and gave me one last kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

"Later." After he walked out, I watched him get in the back of his ever so fancy car and waited for his driver to take him away before finally shutting the door.

Maybe it's a good thing he had to leave earlier than I would have liked him to. Making out is only fun for so long, and if we had stopped, even for a moment, Cory might have gotten back on the whole hospitalization topic, and I am really not in the mood to discuss it right now. Or to start fighting with him again.

But I miss Cory and his soft surfer boy lips.

"Dude, we're doing it." Whoa, thank you for scaring me near to death, mystery voice that isn't so mysterious. You're lucky you belong to Jade West or else I'd be very angry at you.

"_Dude_, we're not," another not so mysterious voice mimicked, and I could finally tell that they were coming from the kitchen. I guess they were too busy talking about whatever they're talking about to notice me and Cory making out in the doorway.

"Come on, when are you ever going to get an opportunity like this again?"

"My parents are out of town all the time. And just because the opportunity's there doesn't mean we have to pounce on it."

What are my brother and his girlfriend discussing that she wants to do so much that apparently can't be done when my parents are in the picture?

Have sex in their king sized bed?

Oh God. That would just be horrifying.

And I don't think Jade enjoys _that_ kind of horrifying.

Drink all their alcohol?

No, they dumped that all down the sink. And I dunno if Jade's a drinker or not.

She might be. She seems like she could either think drinking was below her or that it was fun to do between putting sharp things in Glit Tit's locker.

Meh, I might as well ask.

"Get an opportunity like what?" I strolled into the kitchen, where I saw Beck and Jade sitting on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"An, uh, an opportunity to go that one movie," Beck said a little too quickly. "You know, that one with the guy. And the chick. And they go to that place."

For an actor, Beck isn't that good of a liar when he's put on the spot. Or maybe he's kidding. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him.

"Oh yeah. Isn't that the one where the guy says that thing and the chick says that other thing?" I sarcastically asked.

"… Yeah." Beck smirked. "Hey, speaking of movies, why don't we go to one? Or we could get one from Webflix-"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Jade snapped, wrapping her hands around a mug of coffee that I'm assuming Beck made for her. "I want Beck to throw a party here while your parents are out of town."

I raised an eyebrow, both out of curiosity and confusion. "Uh, okay. And how did you two start discussing this?"

Beck shrugged, and he didn't protest when Jade laced her fingers with his. "I was trying to keep her from killing anyone in her Sean-hating rampage, and… I'm not quite sure how we started talking about a party, but it calmed her down."

"I'm still going to set that douche on fire," Jade said, bringing the steaming hot mug up to her lips with her free hand. "We're throwing the party to celebrate his fiery death. And, you know, it could also double as a 'thank God school is almost over' celebration."

Oh yeah. School ends in like two or three weeks. So much crap has happened recently, that very awesome fact just sort of slipped my mind.

After thinking it over, I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. No." Leave it to Beckett to ruin everything that resembles fun.

"Aww, why nooooot?" When did Gwen and her whining get home?

Oh, she didn't. That was me.

"Haven't you ever watched a sitcom?" Beck let go of Jade's hand. "Whenever teens throw a house party when the parents are out of town, either they come home early and murder their kids or a goat eats the curtains."

"… When did you get so weird?" Jade asked before drinking some of her java.

That's a good question.

I guess Gwen is finally rubbing off on him.

Beck, not looking impressed at all, ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you even want me to throw a party? You hate parties."

"That is very true, but I like watching drunk people do stupid stuff more." She ran a finger around the rim of her coffee cup and smirked.

"You'd be very disappointed if I _did _throw a party then," Beck told her. "My parents threw out all the liquor."

"I know." Jade shrugged. "I can get the booze."

"Where from?" I asked.

"I can't tell you two. That would make you accessories if I got caught."

I almost wish I didn't ask. And I'm sure Beck wishes I hadn't asked as well.

"Didn't you say your parents were going to be out of town by Saturday morning?" The former brunette asked. "We have the party Saturday night, I convince the drunk losers to skinny dip in your neighbor's pool, and then you have an entire week to get rid of any evidence of the party, if that's what you're so damn worried about."

Notice how she said 'you' instead of 'we' when it involved cleaning up dozens upon dozens of empty plastic red cups and puddles of vomit. Classic Jade.

But it's been a while since I've been to a party. And the last party I went to was thrown by suckish Sean and his deadbeat cousin Chase.

I am in serious need of some partying now that a new chapter of my life is beginning.

"It's not just that," Beck told her, getting up and heading for the fridge. "Throwing a party takes a crapload of work. I'd have to buy food, cups and stuff, probably hire a DJ-"

Oooooh, a DJ? Sean's party didn't have a DJ. Just a crappy PearPhone dock.

Beck knows his shit.

"-and find someplace for Aly and Gwen to stay during it," Beck continued after pulling a can of Peppy Cola out of the fridge. He looked like he was going to list more cons, if there are any to partying, but I interrupted.

"Um, no you wouldn't. Gwen and I would be here." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Or at least I would be."

Beck, Peppy Cola in hand, looked back at me, as if silently asking me if I was serious. "Als, do you really think I'd let you stay here if I threw a party here after you got all chizz-faced at that one party?"

Oh yeah, Chase's party. He and Gwen still don't know about Sean's.

"What if I said my drinking days were over?" I scooted closer to him. "Then could I come?"

"I'm not throwing a party at all," Beck firmly said, popping his carbonated beverage open. "So it doesn't matter what you say."

"If you're not throwing a party, then why are you still talking about it?" Jade smirked and I joined right in.

Before Beck could respond, the doorbell rang.

Is the pizza just now getting delivered? What ever happened to thirty minutes or less?

"Finally." Beck almost left, but looked back at the two of us and said, "We are not throwing a party."

As soon as he was through the kitchen door, Jade and I exchanged a glance.

"We're going to convince him to throw that party and let Gwen and I come, aren't we?" I asked, knowing that sneaky little smile of hers that is barely a smile very well.

Jade shook her head, but not as a way of saying no. It was more out of disappointment. "It saddens me that you have so little faith in me."

/ /

So Beck got his and Jade's cheesy pizza for free, since the pizza guy was so freaking late while delivering it. He apparently missed our house and looped around the whole neighborhood three or four times before he finally found it.

I don't know how he missed it. We're the only house in the neighborhood with a shiny silver recreational vehicle in the driveway.

Somehow it was still warm, which is good, since Jade would have thrown a futon at the pizza delivery guy if it was cold. She already threw Duke at him for getting there so late. Duke bit his nose.

Sometimes I like that dog.

While Beck and Jade ate their stupid pizza, Jade and I occasionally talked about the party and who not to invite, such as Sean, Tori and that kid who smells like onions, but Beck didn't budge.

He will. He always does when it comes to Jade.

Maybe when Gwen gets home, I could let her in on Jade's excellent festivities idea and she could use her mega cuteness powers to get him to not only throw the party, but let his lovely little sisters attend and dance and make out with their boyfriends.

But if Beck _did_ have a party while our parents are gone, which he _will_, would I still drink?

Well, I wouldn't get chizz-faced again, but I might do a shot or two when Beck wasn't looking. And then Cory and I would make out on my bed and possibly do other naughty things without worrying about Beck bursting in, since he'd be too busy grinding with Jade to the beat of whatever the DJ was playing to check up on me.

And then Gwen would throw up just from smelling a shot, make out with David for like half a minute, play Twister with some other losers and fall asleep at like nine.

Or maybe she'd actually be fun.

BWAHAHA. Good one, Allison.

"Guys, I'm home!"

Speak of the sister.


	144. Gwen's Adorable Factor Pays Off

_... anybody else depressed? yeah?_

_Yeah. Well, try and enjoy this chapter. We'll be off mourning_.**  
**

* * *

**Aly's POV**

"For the last time, no!"

That was Beck, if you couldn't tell. And the no? It was about the potentially epic party that could, and will, be happening on Saturday night at our lovely parent-less home.

Ever since Gwen came home yesterday and Jade told her about the party idea, she's been going nuts asking Beck every two seconds. "Please, please, please!" She whined from the backseat. See what I mean?

Beck pulled in to a parking space in the Hollywood Arts lot and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, probably feeling a headache coming on.

He gets those a lot having us for sisters. "A small party?"

Hah, no one can resist Gwen's uber adorable-ness for long.

Jade and I exchanged a smirk. We knew this would happen.

Jade unbuckled her seatbelt, "Sure. A small party." She obviously was lying. When you throw a party in Hollywood, it aint gonna be a small one.

My older brother twisted around in his seat and pointed his finger at Gwen and I. "Promise me, promise me that neither of you will drink." His eyes shifted from Gwen to me, and let's be honest, we all know why.

Gwen bounced up and down, full of glee. "Of course not! Yay, yay, yay! We, we, we so excited!"

I may or may not have hit her with my bag for making a referance to that terrible song for the millionth time since it came out. You'd think it would have run it's course, but with Gwendolyn, nothing ever runs it's course.

Except teething...and sometimes I think that still isn't over.

Jade was already out of the car before Gwen could even whine some more about me hitting her, and she angrilly tapped her foot waiting for us.

Obviously she doesn't like to be kept waiting.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, mentally preparing for the day of school that lies ahead of me.

Let's see; I didn't have any homework really, except to read and answer questions about a passage in Othello. Gross.

Instead I read Cory's body language very well considering he was on top of me while we were making out. I'm prepared to answer questions about it. I haven't seen him without a shirt on, but I'm pretty sure he's got some sort of abtactular thing going on.

Cory est délicieusement chaude.

That means Cory is deliciously hot in French...

Preach on, Allison.

"Aly? You haven't promised me that you won't be drinking at this party I can't believe I'm letting happen." Beck raised an eyebrow at my spacey-ness.

By now we were inside Hollywood Arts. Weird, I normally don't do subconcious things like this. Damn. Thoughts having to do with Cory equal subconciously walking to places.

What did Beck say? Party he can't believe he's letting happen? "Oh please, Beckett. You know you want to have it. You know it's going to be all sort of epic." I smirked, waiting for him to let go of this promise business so I could get to my locker and try and convince my boyfriend to lift up his shirt for me.

"Just promise me."

I shifted my arm behind my back and crossed my fingers. You see, crossing your fingers means that you're actually lying. "I promise."

Beck kissed my forehead, Gwen's forehead and smiled contently. "Good. Now I'm gonna find Moretti and possibly beat the shit out of him."

"I wanna come!" Gwen punched her fist in her hand as too make herself seem somewhat threatening.

Not that she isn't threatening sometimes.

I mean, my little sister is basically like The Hulk.

Beck killed her buzz though, "Gwen, haven't you gotten in enough beat downs this year?"

"But- but I want to help beat that no good turd nugget too!" Gwen put on her signature pout and started mumbling and grumbling to herself.

Well. I see that the party talk hasn't made anyone forget about that. The bruise is fading to nothing-ness, I think we can all forget this ever happened.

"Beck, Gwen. I think someone else beat you to it." This voice came from Andre, and on his right arm, Tori.

God. Don't tell me Andre beat Sean up.

"What are you talking about, Dre?" Beck asked, suddenly intertwining fingers with Jade's. Jade's normally the 'lol Tori you have a boyfriend well pfft mine's better let me show you' type, but Beck the intertwinement was upon Beck's request, not hers.

Aw. Cute.

Now, back to Andre. "Well, yesterday at around six-ish, Tor and I were at the mall and we stopped at Frappe Cafe 'cause the little lady loves Twin Berry Muffins and-"

"Andre!" Jade ceased his rambling. "You're worse than Cat."

"Right. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, we saw Sean there and he was arguing with some guy, so we went to check it out. You'll never believe who he was arguin with."

Silence.

"Well, who was it?" A creepy voice, who's breath smelled like peppers and onions, asked.

OH MY GOD SINJIN.

Commence Jade and I furiously ripping the awkward freak's bookbag off his back and tossing it across the hallway. "Continue." I said, rather too gruff for my liking.

Tori unhooked her arm from Andre's and through both of them in the air saying, (not ay oh I gotta let go) "It was Cory! He totally went all Chris Brown on Sean!"

"Hell yeah I did."

Gwen audibly gasped, probably to make this dramatic scene more, well, dramatic.

The four of us who weren't already turned in his direction, turned to Cory and I placed my hand on my hip, "Seriously. Cory you could have gotten-"

"That dumbass had it coming. I don't know how he's on the football team, he fell to the ground like a pansy ass after the second punch." Cory shrugged.

Second punch. Implying their were multiple punches thrown. Do these people not understand that I wanted to be the one to kill Sean?

Beck walked over to Cory and narrowed his eyes at him, beginning to whisper.

Gwen almost followed, because she's nosy, but I kept her back. Thus resulting in some more pouts. "Someone's a bit pouty this morning, Gwenny. Shouldn't you be happy that we're having a party?"

That was when everyone's, besides Jade's, ears pricked up. "Party?" Tori asked incredulously.

Shit. Like I wanted to invite her. Ugh.

"Yeah, Andre, you wanna come?" Jade smirked in Tori's direction, causing her to put on an angry face and once again latch on to Andre like Gwen latching on to a Canadian cookie.

"Uh, sure." Andre replied, removing a dread lock from his facial region.

He should tie those things up, they get everywhere.

My little sister stared at both Jade and I and let out a curt huff. "Don't worry, Tori, you can come too." She patted her shoulder.

I shot her a mini glare. Gwendolyn, if you can hear my thoughts, I just want to let you know that I absolutely loathe the fact that you just invited Tori Vega to the party hosted at our house.

Just then my sister grinned at me.

She can hear my thoughts, I tell you. She can.

"-Next time, let me know when you're gonna wail on Moretti, because maybe I wanted to hit him a little too."

Ah, yes. Beck is done whispering with my boyfriend. Now I can-

Go to class because the warning bell is ringing.

/ /

Well it's lunch time here at Hollywood Arts in the famous Asphalt Cafe. Not exactly famous because I don't no one outside of our school knows about it...unless random creepers follow Festus the Grub Truck man on TheSlap.

Then it just might be famous.

We're switching it up today a bit. Gwen and I aren't sitting with our normal group of people. Turns out, the days we haven't been sitting with Cory and David, they've been sitting with each other.

So we thought, 'hey, why don't we sit with our boyfriends instead of being weenies and sitting with our brother?'.

Gwen may have not thought that, but I did.

Here we are, though, sitting with them and being awesome girlfriends.

"I hope Beck lets you too come to the party on Saturday." Gwen doubtfully smiled, nuzzling in to David's neck.

I hadn't thought of that. "He has too. Or else I'll have a grand bonfire and throw his precious flannels in and put the ashes in his coffee." I rolled my eyes.

That's how serious I am. I'd do it, too.

Granted, I would feel a little bad if Jade ended up drinking the coffee with the flannel ashes in it, but who knows, she may even like that.

"...Can't we just, you know, promise him we won't make out in front of him?" David suggested.

No, we can't. Because I plan to make out with Cory in every inch of every room at that party. It's my house, I do what I want.

Gwen kissed his cheek, "We could. But that'd be less fun than the flannel ash dancing party."

Insert the highest of fives for my sister being on the same page as me.

Cory's arms tightened around my waste trying to get my attention. "I think Beck trusts me after what happened with Sean."

AHAHAHAHA. Gwen and I exchanged a look and that inward laugh couldn't be bitten back. "Beckett? Trust a male that wasn't Andre or Robbie? Babe, my brother would not trust Barack Obama if we were dating."

Cory shook his head with a laugh and returned to his pizza.

Disgustingly covered with cheese.

Aha, you know, last night when we were talking about my lack of being honest with him reminds me of the fact that I did not tell him I'm lactose intolerant yet.

Probably should tell him before he invited me to dinner again.

"Als, you want some?" Perfect timing.

Gwen looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "Cory, didn't Aly tell you? She's allergic to dairy."

Thanks Gwen. At least now I don't have to do it.

"I must be the worst boyfriend ever, not knowing that my own girlfriend can't eat certain things, or not knowing why she has hospital bracelets in her room." Yeah, bring that up right now while I'm trying to enjoy my suspicious looking sushi that I got from aforementioned Grub Truck owner.

There was silence for a few moments.

"...What kind of snacks do you think their'll be? At the party I mean," Leave it to Gwen to think about the possible noms that will be there.

I sighed, "Gwen, it's our house, get whatever food tickles your peach."

Enter Gwendolyn listing off snacks she wants their to be.

Oh, and Cory giving me shifty looks.

/ /

Dear readers, we're fast forwarding to Saturday afternoon. Mainly because everyday I mentally make entries about school and school gets insanely boring after awhile.

Thank God it's almost over.

If you want to know what kind of dialogue we've been having over the past few days, I really couldn't care any less.

I'll tell you the important things, though, if it makes you happy.

I haven't told Cory about anything. I realize I'm a very bad girlfriend, but whatever.

Gwen and David have been hanging out nonstop and it makes me really jealous because my boyfriend and I only see each other at school and sometimes afterwards.

And by hanging out nonstop, I mean that she went with him to soccer practice and they get smoothies together and UGH JEALOUS ALLISON IS JEALOUS.

Jade, Beck, Gwen and I went to Whole Foods to get food and chizz for the party and Beck wouldn't stop saying how he still thinks we shouldn't be doing this.

He said that all the way to Whole Foods, back from Whole Foods and when we put the junk in his RV.

But, us girls know that the minute our parents take off on that flight, he'll be excited as a kid in a candy store.

"I don't understand why we had to wake up so early," I mumbled, pulling out one of my mothers many luggage bags from the trunk of my dad's car.

Gwen scoffed and dragged the smallest bag she could find across the parking garage of the airport. "Yeah, Aly, waking up at ten thirty in the morning is really early."

It is for me.

On weekends I sleep in until like, twelve or one.

"I'm sorry I'm not an early riser," I stuck my tongue out rather immaturely at her and tossed the bag I had taken out to Beck.

My parents were already halfway across the lot while us children were still at the car, making sure they weren't forgetting anything.

They're so pumped to leave, they nearly forgot to take their passports with them, so ten minutes in to the drive to the airport we had to turn around.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" My father shouted across the lot.

Excuse me? Your flight doesn't leave for another twenty minutes and you're saying you're gonna be late?

Oh god I can't wait until you people leave and I can drink and be merry and party in your house.


	145. The Pudding Man

**Gwen's POV **

We just got home from LAX, 'cause we waited there until Mom and Dad's plane took off. And as soon as their plane was off the ground, Aly and I may or may not have done a victory dance.

Hers was better than mine.

If we had done a victory doodle, mine would have been better. But people don't generally doodle when something awesome happens.

But that's not the point! The point is that my parents are gone and in a few hours, the Oliver residence is going to be Party Central, California, USA.

Just in case you have trouble finding it.

Jade and Aly are inside the house, and my lovely sister is helping Jade make something that is going to be put into the kiddie pool that I am currently pumping air into. We don't have a battery operated pump, so I have to use one of those pumps that you actually have to, y'know, pump. Like, for ten years so that all of your inflatables will be inflated.

But Jade almost made me do it with my mouth, so I'd say that I got off easy.

And after what felt like forever and a half, I was done. And Beck chose then to walk out into the backyard.

"So you can really get Mustang to do this on such short notice?" Beck had his PearPhone pressed to his ear, talking to who I assumed to be Andre, since he's probably the only person I know with a friend called Mustang. Andre must have confirmed that, because Beck smiled and said, "You're the best, man." He paused, and I'm guessing Andre was saying more stuff. "Yeah, yeah, he can set up in the living room. Once we push the couch out of the way, there'll be plenty of-" And then he noticed me, pumping up a teeny little bright blue pool for no apparent reason. "-room. I gotta go, thanks again."

He tucked his phone in his pocket, then walked closer to me. After a few seconds of silence, he asked, "Whatcha doing?"

I shrugged, pulling the little nozzle thingy out of the pool's nozzle thingy. "Just finished pumping air into this kiddie pool for Jade. She's filling it with generic chocolate pudding."

"... Why." I think that was supposed to be a question, but his tone didn't sound very questioning.

I stopped the pool's nozzle thingy up (aren't I good with terminology?) and replied, "Because it's cheaper than name brand pudding."

I stood up and Beck gave me a very unamused look. "Very funny. Seriously, why? Jade doesn't eat generic anything, let alone pudding. Why would she want a whole pool full of it?"

I shrugged again. "She didn't say. Maybe she wanted to make a... pudding man. Like, a snowman, but with pudding. And the pool's just so it doesn't... melt all over the lawn."

Beck blinked, then shook his head and walked away.

Why do people always do that?

I followed him inside, because I wanted to ask Jade if she wanted help with her pudding man, but I could already hear her explaining herself to Beck. "The drunk sluts and mansluts need something to wrestle in, that's why!"

Oh. I was actually getting kind of excited about the pudding man thing. Not that I really thought Jade would want to do that in the first place, but I thought it'd be fun.

That's a project for another day, I suppose.

"... You disturb me in so many ways, Jade."

Beck still smiled, and then they started playing kissy kissing time, so I walked around them and stood by Aly, who was putting a huge pot of freshly made pudding into the fridge. The spoon was still in it, and I reached to grab it, but Aly slapped my hand away, being the very rude person she is. "That pudding is for sluts and mansluts only."

"I can be a slut... Or even a manslut."

Aly rolled her eyes at me, big shocker, before shutting the fridge. "Jade's trying to provide amusing things for people to do when they get all boozed up. I'm not gonna be there to watch, but I'm sure somebody'll upload videos of it on SplashFace."

Why does Aly never get people to shake their heads at her? She says some pretty kooky stuff too.

Then again, she didn't mention anything about Jade building a person out of delicious generic pudding.

"Why won't you be able to watch? Do you and Cory have… other plans?" I scooted closer to her and wiggled my eyebrows all suggestively.

Again with the eye rolling. "Maybe. So I suggest you not disturb us while we're doing so, or I might just tell Sikowitz that you're the one who used all his special Mexican lotion."

"Wow. I am shaking in my high tops." I scoffed and crossed my arms, but gave up. "But fine, I won't. I don't think I wanna know what you have planned, anyway."

"You don't." Aly smirked and began messing with something on her phone.

Maybe she's planning on losing her v-card to Cory or something.

But that would be kind of awkward, doing that while a hundred other people are in the house.

And I don't think that would be awkward just because I think sex in general would be awkward.

Sex between me and David would be especially awkward, since he's almost a foot taller than me.

HEY, STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX, GWENDOLYN, YOU'RE SAVING YOURSELF FOR MARRIAGE AND DAVID AND MARRIAGE TO DAVID, YOU LITTLE TROLLOP.

Trollop is a fun word. Even though it basically means whore.

But it's the fun way to say it.

I really need to start taking Ritalin or something.

Suddenly, Aly's eyes widened after something pinged on her phone. "Oh my God… Beckett!"

Beck, who had been ignoring our conversation about possible sexy time between Aly and Cory, pulled away from Jade, much to her disapproval. "What's wrong?"

"Rex tweeted about the party!"

Oh em gee, he didn't.

"He did _not_."

Thank you for practically repeating what I just thought, bro.

Aly groaned, handing Beck her PearPhone to prove it. "He did, unfortunately. Apparently he had to get the word out for his Northridge skanks." While Beck rubbed his forehead, Aly said, "Now we're going to have to hide all our valuables and make sure they don't get STDs all over our stuff."

Those Northridge girls do have a… reputation.

Have you ever seen how they move their hips?

Beck whipped his phone out of his pocket, so I'm assuming he's calling Robbie so he can be all like, 'What the chizz, dawg? Control that wiggidy wack puppet of yours, homie geeeeee.'

I wish Beck would talk like that. That would make me giggle.

His small party that was never going to be small is going to be even not smaller.

He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, probably so he could say a few choice swear words without corrupting my innocent little ears. There was silence for a moment, that is, until Jade asked, "Why are you following Rex?"

Aly shrugged. "Everyone follows him."

That's true. Even I follow him and I hate him.

And he also threatened to smack me if I didn't follow him, and the last time that happened, he gave my cheek five splinters and Aly had to pull them out and then she yelled at me for making her use her good tweezers for non-eyebrow related reasons and then Beck told her to stop yelling at me for something that wasn't really my fault and then Aly threw a shoe at him and then I was like, 'Stop the violence!' and then Aly called me a hippie and ate all the gummi bears Robbie got me to apologize for Rex's rude behavior and took a nap in my bed.

True story.

Sorry for that run on sentence. My period key wasn't really working while I was typing that and I don't feel like going back and correcting it.

It's not like it's the longest sentence I've ever written.

As soon as Beck's boots stopped making their stompy noises, the doorbell rang. Aly and Jade both looked at me.

"Oh sure, I'll get it. You two are so busy and all." I smirked and went to answer the door. It was worth it, since it was my boyfriend and I got to kiss him and all.

"Hey, baby. You guys need help setting up?" He smiled, letting me go.

I looked around and said, "I dunno, we've mostly got everything done."

"Push the couch out of the way," Jade shouted at us as she and my sister walked out of the kitchen. "Aly and I are going to see if we can find your old Slip and Slide for the sluts and mansluts to amuse me with."

"Maybe we could use vodka on it instead of water," Aly suggested before they traveled down the basement steps. "That would make them even sluttier and mansluttier."

"This is why we're such good friends."

Once Aly shut the door, David and I exchanged a glance. I patted him on his very confused cheek and whispered, "Don't ask."

"Probably for the best." David grinned and we went into the living room to move the couch so there would be room for the DJ and the dancing partiers.

But just to be honest, David's gonna do most of the work.

Gwenny's not very strong when it comes to moving furniture.

"Sooo, your birthday's coming up," David said with a small grin as we, okay he, started pushing the couch across the room.

"Yeah, I guess, but not until the summer." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What, you've been lurking on my Slap page info?"

David playfully nudged me as we, and by that I mean he, successfully pushed the couch against one of the walls. I flopped down on it and he joined me. "What do you want for your birthday? I want to get you something really special."

Aww. Why is he so sweet? He's gonna give me diabetes one of these days. "I just wanna cuddle with you. So let's get a head start." I scooched closer and we commenced the cuddling. "It's so weird, dating a younger man."

I was just kidding, since he could only be younger by a few months at the most, but he still tensed up.

I looked up at him. "Something wrong?"

"Not really, it's just…" He sighed. "Look, I know Aly doesn't want to tell Cory about her hospital visits for whatever reason," Oh yeah, David doesn't know about her bulimia or relapse, "but I want to be honest with you about something that I've never really told any of my friends."

Oh boy. I hope it's a good secret, like he's a spy or a wizard or Santa Claus or something.

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"I… I got held back. I-In kindergarten, I mean." He looked kind of embarrassed, but continued. "The Japanese alphabet was easy for my parents to teach me… But my teacher didn't have as much luck with the English alphabet."

"O-Okay. So, that means-"

"I'm actually fifteen." David wrapped his arm around me again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. None of my friends know. It's just… kind of embarrassing for me, that's all."

I poked his belly and giggled. "Come on, that's not that big of a deal. Lots of people get held back in kindergarten or preschool for reasons like that. I know tons of people who got held back when they were little so they could catch up."

"Really?" David raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"… Okay, I said that just to make you feel better." David let out a laugh and pulled me closer. "And it's not like you were deliberately keeping it from me or anything. I just kind of assumed you were fourteen… I'm dating an older man." I snuggled into his chest and quietly said, "You just got a lot sexier."

It's really not that big of a deal. So David's, like, a year older than me. Maybe a little less, since I think his birthday's in the fall. That's not that much of an age difference. And it doesn't change anything.

Just don't tell Beck, okay?

But now that David's here, he might as well stay for the party, no matter what Beck says. It's not like we're gonna drink or anything.

Speaking of drinking and those party goers who are about to get drunk, I saw Aly and Jade drag my old Slip and Slide up from the basement.

How can they do such terrible, naughty things with such delightful summertime toys?


	146. Le Oliver Party of Le Year

**Aly's POV**

So, Beck has calmed down enough to get in to a good party mode, seeing as how the party starts in like, an hour.

Jade left (with my brother's car...)to go to her special secret place to get the alcohol.

I wanted to go but Beck was all, no no no no Allison you may not go because I am a fun sucker.

Alright well he didn't really say the last part about being one who sucks the fun out of everything, but it was something along those lines.

Speaking of over bearing brothers, he and David went to the store to get jello, orange juice, Mountain Fizz and cranberry juice for the alcoholic beverages. After that they're picking up my oh so hot boyfriend so I don't have to view Gwenners and David being all coupley on my couch.

You're probably all like, 'Cory's not having his driver drop him off, double you tee ef?'

Well, it's not like Cory uses his driver for everything, that's what Kellan and Britt are for. But he also doesn't want his driver to see that he's going to le Oliver party of le century and go running off telling the Edison's.

Not that his parents are home or anything. But honestly, are they ever home?

Mine are barely home too...but I feel bad because Cory has two little siblings who probably never get to see their mom or dad.

"Allllyyyy, are you gonna help me get ready or what?"

This is what I'm left home with.

Gwendolyn Joyce whom I promised would get ready with her and help her decide on which outfit, 'cause we all know I'm good at fashion related things.

Not that Gwen's bad, I think I was given that gift.

I started up the stairs, but turned around after the third step and took a good look at the downstairs of my house.

Remember this, Als. Because in due time, it'll be filled with drunk teens. Drunk teens I have to clean up after. Joy.

"Alllliiiisssoooooooooooooon!"

I can't listen to this anymore, might as well hurry my ass up.

After running up the stairs, I stepped in my sisters room and holy chiz, there is a massive pile of clothes in the middle of her bed.

I headed over to the pile and plopped down beside it, beginning right away to search for clothing worth enough for Gwen to wear to her official first party with alcohol.

She won't be drinking of course, but adding that in makes it sound so much more badass.

"Finally," Gwen huffed as she threw her phone down and started going through the clothes.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a face that said, 'be glad I'm helping you'.

She ignored it of course.

"So David and I were talking about my birthday coming up," Gwen said, standing up and holding a shirt up to her torso, looking in the mirror.

Oh yes. Not just hers, but my birthday as well. I had forgotten they were coming up so quickly.

I shook my head at her choice, "Oh yeah?"

"He asked what I wanted."

"And you said...?"

My sister blushed rapidly and threw down the shirt into a 'no' pile. "I don't know."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "You don't know what you said or you don't know what you want?"

Then there was silence.

Now it gets me thinking...what does my little sister want for her birthday? I normally get very good gifts. Last year I got her a Betsey Johnson necklace with strawberry charms on it, but I haven't give much thought to what I would get her this year...

I scrunched my nose, "You guys were cuddling, weren't you?"

And the blushing continues. But along with the blushing I was graced with a goofy Gwen smile. "I love cuddling. Don't you?"

I. Hate. That. Word. "Well, sure. But I don't call it cuddling, I like to call it laying on a piece of furniture kissing and talking. Not the 'c' word." I stated in disgust.

Gwen just shook her head and continued searching through her pile of clothes.

I don't know what it is about the 'c' word, it just makes me cringe. What an ugly word.

"Hey, did you bring your outfit? I want to seeeee it."

Damn.

I held a finger up, got off the bed and scurried over to my room, grabbing my two shirts, shorts and shoes.

When I returned, Gwen looked at my outfit, taking it in, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Not to be mean or anything, but I thought you would go for something a little more...you. Like, a tighter shirt and- hey I thought you didn't like horizontal stripes?"

I sighed, I can't exactly tell her what I plan on doing tonight, so she's making it extremely difficult. "They're thin stripes, so it's fine. And I didn't want a super tight shirt because it won't be easy to take off in a small amount of time."

Then her eyes widened and she changed the subject completely. "What about this outfit for me?"

She held up a hot pink top that had lace from the neckline up and a sort of hooked on necklace attached to the shirt that was embellished with beads and a single black flower at the collarbone. Strange...because it reminds me of this shirt I bought awhile back...

Anyway, with that she had paired some frayed paint splatter denim shorts and shoes that looked like my Paris Hilton Bianca line heels.

I stared at her. "How much of that outfit is from my closet?"

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "What gave it away?"

"Gwendolyn, I'm a shoe whore." I shrugged, pointing at the hot pink shoes. "-but you can wear it anyway, I don't even remember when I bought that shirt. Just don't break my heels."

Smiling, she tossed the clothes on her bed and pulled me in to a giant hug. It would have been a nice moment, but I peeled her off of me anyway.

Both our ears perked when we heard the front door open and slam shut. "Gwen, Als, we're home and I brought both of your respective men home safely."

Oh, Beck.

Gwen squealed so squeakily and happily I nearly thought she was going to wet herself. "Tell David I'm getting dressed! I can't wait for him to see!"

I couldn't help but smile, Gwenny is so excited.

Well, so am I. But for totally different reasons. I cannot wait until tonight.

I grabbed my clothes and walked out of her room, remembering to shut the door behind me.

Beck, Cory and David were in the foyer talking about God knows what when I stopped at the top stair. "Gwen's getting dressed, she'll be down in a couple. I'm gonna get dressed too, Cory you can come upstairs-"

Interruptions by Beck. "No, he can't come upstairs while you're getting dressed."

"I just meant that he could-"

"He can stay down here."

"You're worse than Kanye West."

/

Lalala, here I am. Straightening my sister's bangs.

Why?

Because she can't be trusted with a flat iron. Gwen would probably burn her fingers off, or clamp it on too long and end up frying her hair to holy hell.

And I already straightened mine so it's no big deal.

Oh, but I never actually told you guys what I was wearing. Gwen kind of said it, but I like to explain things in detail.

Tonight, Allison Oliver is sporting a thinly striped, black and white tank top under a creamy pink chiffon blouse with charmeuse black shorts. And my black ankle boot wedges that are amazingly comfortable and make my legs look like they go on forever.

"That good?" I asked, peering into the mirror.

Gwen nodded excitedly, her eyelids, newly covered in a layer of MAC brown script eye shadow, fluttered open and closed staring at herself in the mirror.

God, my little sister is chizzin' adorable.

So, our hair, makeup, and outfits are done. Now I really can't wait for this party to start.

Gwen stood up out of the chair and we took one final look before going downstairs.

Cory and David just sort of stared, and Beck was staring at them making sure no suggestive words came out of their mouths.

Like, 'oh hot damn allison youz is a fine piece of ass, lulz.'

Or, 'gweeennn if we weren't abstinent I would totally tap that,'

Okay, I would never expect David to say that, let alone in front of me or my brother, but then again, David can do the unexpected sometimes. Like helping beat up your ex boyfriend or tripping and accidentally grabbing your boob.

Shudder. Terrible times.

"Gwen, you look amazing." David complimented her, slowly hugging her, avoiding eye contact with our brother.

I shot Beck a mini glare, that was violently telling him to get out of the room so I, or rather Gwen and I, could kiss our boyfriends in peace.

So glad that Jade came bursting through our door. "Alcohol!" She practically flung the paper bag at Beck who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Babe, what liquor store did you rob to get all this?"

Jade grinned and pressed her lips against Beck's, "It's a secret. Maybe I'll tell you later," She winked.

Ugh, gross. In the grand foyer?

After their not so short kissing session, Jade looked at Gwen and I, "If I wasn't dating your brother and Cat already didn't have a spot locked in, I would totally go lesbian for either one of you."

We exchanged a glance, "Er, thanks." Gwen said, taken back.

Yeah, it's probably one of the nicest things Jade has ever said.

"I'll go put these bad boys in the dining room, and you go get the stuff out of the trunk."

Well, she's back to her non complimenting, ordering, making my brother do all the hard work, self.

I admire her.

She also just slapped my ass, so I think I'm on her good side. Or she's just really pumped.

Beck gave us a shifty look, "No funny business while I'm outside."

He's acting like we're sexual deviants again.

"Beckett, it's not like we're going to go rampant and have sex all over the nice furniture. I've forgotten my condoms in my pimp's Cadillac."

That one earned me a hard, cold stern look from Beck, but a nice healthy giggle from Gwen.

The giggle wins.

When the coast was clear, a sigh of relief from each one of us was let out. "All he kept saying in the car was how badly he would hurt us if we do anything...'funny' tonight." David told Gwen, making her wrap her little arms around his waist and pulling him tighter.

I left them to their Shizoli-ness and returned my attention to my very own Cory-ness. "Allison Oliver, you are one hot lady." Kisses make Aly very happy, especially Cory kisses.

I leaned in to his right ear, "Things are gonna get way hotter tonight," I whispered.

"Hey, Robbie just texted- oh. My bad." The four of us looked away from each others lip and facial region and saw Jade standing there, one hand on her hip, the other on her

PearPhone. "Like I was saying, Robbie texted and assured me that Rex said only a some Northridge girls are coming."

That's a major weight off my shoulder.

I want decent sluts and mansluts, not Northridgers, carries of STD's.

/

Not just 'some' Northridge girls are here.

A LOT OF MOTHER SLUTTIN' NORTHRIDGE GIRLS ARE HERE.

But, oh no, not just the Northridgers, half of Hollywood Arts is here. Thank god our house is big and Jade actually brought some of our less than attractive guests outside. Ah yes, outside where they fawned and swooned over our amazing pudding pool and slip 'n' slide that Jade poured Petron all over.

Beck wasn't happy about all these people, though.

He kept repeating, "I'm going to kill Rex."

It couldn't be helped, once people found out that their were no parents, no rules and an open keg, that's all they needed to hear before grabbing their keys and heading out.

One by one they all arrived, caked in makeup, dressed in short dresses, boys wandering hands (and not to mention eyes) waiting for the perfect moment to feel up their ladies.

Cue the dirty music glorifying drinking and partying and sex.

Ew. Please not the last one.

I really don't want other people gettin' their fornication on in my house. It's so...dirty.

Not to sound like Cat or anything, but having sex in other peoples houses is so weird.

Haha, coming from the girl who almost did it in her ex boyfriends house.

Oh hey look, it's Beck. "How's it goin'?" I asked, thanking that Cory wasn't anywhere near or all Beck would have done is patted me down for contraceptives.

"I'm going to kill Rex."

Ah, still that same old song, eh?

I smiled, "Did Jade make the jello shots yet?"

He shook his head, "No. Why do you care? You can't drink, remember?"

No actually, I never promised that. I crossed my fingers, sucker. But wait...is that a plastic cup filled with- Jack Daniels and coke.

My brother's been drinking. Perfect time to ask. "Can I make them? The jello shots?"

Silence, until, "Als,-"

"Please?"

Just then, Jade came staggering in to the house and grabbed his arm. "Babe, babe, babe, Robbie is going down the petron 'n' slide. You have to see this!"

Beck started cracking up and just smiled at me, "Fine. No drinking, though."

Beck and Jade exit to the right. Thank you shirtless Robbie doing your sliding thing.

To the kitchen! Awaaay!

Oh hey, look at that, the kitchen is two steps away. And no one's in here. Score for Allison.

Alright let's see, vodka, jello, little colorful cups for magical drinking enjoyment.

After mixing the hot water and jello powder, I waited a little bit for it to cool to room temperature, before stirring in the vodka and putting them in the fridge.

I can't help myself, taking the absolut vodka bottle in hand, I started drinking it.

Alcohol? Best thing on the face of this planet.

"Are you drinking?" Shit. Caught in the act.

I put the bottle down quickly and wiped my hand on my sleeve. "I might be," I said, a little unsure of myself until I looked up. "Oh, gosh, Cory you scared me."

He grinned and in an instant, I was picked up bridal style and put on the breakfast bar. "Still wanna do this?"

I grabbed the bottle of tequila and started opening it.

I knew what he was talking about. We both have known what I didn't want to tell Gwen since we found out I was having this party.

Body shots.

For those of you who aren't exactly sure what a body shot is, it's just a shot, off someone's ab area.

Yeah, Aly, that was descriptive.

Okay, your lime is held in your partner's mouth and the salt put on your belly button area. You lick the salt off of them, take your shot and then eat the lime out of their mouth.

It's basically, lick, shot, lime.

Or it might be lick, lime, shot.

I'm going with the first one.

I took my blouse and tank top off and laid back on the breakfast bar. I lifted up my head a little to see Cory pouring just a tad of salt on my navel.

This feels completely wrong, but at the same time so chizzing kinky.

Oh god, this lime tastes disgusting.

Aanndd- wow. Who would have thought Cory's tongue against my flat stomach would actually be somewhat of a turn on?

Excuse me while my boyfriend eats this lime out of my mouth.

"That was probably a thousand times hotter than any kiss we've ever had," I sputtered out while sliding off the breakfast bar and watching Cory climb on.

Although it was pretty hot doing a body shot off him too.

Let's just say we did body shots for, oh, I don't know, ten minutes?

That's a lot of shots.

But of course, just as Cory was finishing what seemed to be the last body shot we would get to do, my sister and her boyfriend just had to walk in.

"What are you two doing?" Gwen asked with a horrified expression. David looked equally horrified. Mostly because I wasn't wearing a shirt and my black and white polka dotted bra probably was something he didn't need to see in this lifetime. Ever.

Sean tossed me my chiffon blouse and I pulled it over my bare upper body, "Making jello's. They're in the fridge, do you mind carrying them in the dining room?

I casually walked (Cory following me), or pretty much stumbled because of too many shots and too much vodka, out of the room.

Shit. I should probably get my tank top.

Turning around way too fast, which wasn't the best idea, I stumbled once again to the kitchen. This stumbling thing is getting old really fast.

"Gwen, can I have my- Gwen?"

There was my sister. Eating the jello shots.

Or at least she may have been eating them. I think I'm a little drunk.

And I really wanna take my clothes off.


	147. Where Gwen Is An Angry Lesbian

**Gwen's POV**

Mmm. Jello.

Oh. Hey. I guess you all want to know how my first high school party with drinking and dancing and liquor filled slip and slides and stuff is going. Well, it's going pretty good. David and I talked to some of the Northridge girls for a while, and one of them tried to sell me a new phone. I

declined, since it said 'PeerPhone' on the back.

I'm fine with the phone I have, considering it's not a cheap knockoff and all.

Oh, and then David and I hit the dance floor. We didn't do anything too raunchy, but Beck definitely wouldn't have approved. Luckily, he was watching Robbie do the Petron and slide in the backyard with Jade, so he was distracted for a while.

And he also didn't see me shove a Northridge into a bowl of salsa when she tried grinding up against David.

I think he would have been more upset about the wasted salsa, though.

"I never knew my girlfriend could be such a scrapper," David said, his arm wrapped around me as the skanky Northridger ran away, crying from the spicy Mexican dip in her corneas.

I leaned in closer to him. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty scrappy when I wanna be."

I like that word. Scrappy. Like Scooby Doo's nephew. That little guy was always so scrappy!

... Oh. I guess that's why they call him that.

"You thirsty?" I asked, leading him toward the kitchen. "I think there's some Mountain Fizz left in the fridge."

He so kindly agreed, and it was all good, until I saw my sister getting her belly button licked by her boyfriend.

What is this I don't even- I asked what they were doing, all scarred for eternity and stuff, but after Allison blurted something about Jello out, I realized they must have been doing body shots.

I only know about that thanks to Glee.

"-do you mind carrying them in the dining room?"

Oh, Aly's talking. About jello.

That seems like a lame party snack. Jello's for little kids with teeny tiny teeth and old people with no teeth so they can gum it.

Not that it isn't delicious or anything. But I'm trying to be mature, since almost none of the party goers here are freshmen, because they don't have cool big brothers who throw awesome parties of awesome.

Aly fumbled her way out of the kitchen after slipping her blouse on and Cory followed her, looking pretty tipsy himself.

I glanced at David and frowned. "Sorry you had to see my sister's... lady lumps." She was wearing a bra, but it was more on of those 'barely covers your nipples' bras.

Hehehe. Nipple.

Oops. Chuckling at words that are naughty isn't the best way to act mature.

David shook his head after opening the fridge. "I'll forget it as long as you promise me you'll never call boobs 'lady lumps' again."

Hehehe. My boyfriend totally said boo-

-NO. BAD GWEN.

I pulled the tray full of little cups of jello out and as David shut the door, he looked out the kitchen door, as if he just noticed someone. His adorable face cringed in horror, or maybe disgust. "Oh God. Why did he have to come?"

I looked out the entrance too, seeing none other than his lovely brother Austin, who already looked wasted and was doing a very... suggestive dance with one of the many future prostitutes that hail from Northridge.

"Man, he'll totally say he caught me here, and I can't let him tell my mom or dad that I was at a party like this. They'll ground me until I'm in my forties." David groaned, bending down to give me a kiss. "I gotta talk to him. See you later."

"Bye, babycakes." Once he was gone and pulled his brother away from his sexy dance time, I looked back at the tray and sat them down on the breakfast bar besides Aly's discarded tank top. A lot of the jellos were red, which means they were either strawberry or cherry. Those are my two favorite flavors right after blue raspberry-

Oh em geeee there are blue ones too.

I figured I might as well eat some of these delicious desserts before I set them out.

The cups Aly put them in were kind of tiny, so I just slurped them out instead of wasting my time with a spoon. They taste kind of funny... Not necessarily a bad type of funny, but it didn't taste like it was regular jello.

Oh well.

By the time I had sent five of those suckers down my esophagus, I heard somebody call out my name.

Somebody named Allison Oliver.

"What are... What are you doing?" she asked, sounding very tipsy as she leaned against my shoulder and looked at the several empty jello cups by the tray.

I shrugged, making her shift on my shoulder a little. "Just having some jello before those vultures get 'em."

"Gwenny, those are... Hey, where's my tank top?"

Apparently she's easily distracted when she's full of booze. Good thing I'm staying away from it.

I picked up her top and threw it at her, and she began taking her blouse off so she could put it back on. "Those are what?" I picked up another little cup of jiggly goodness and sucked it down.

After seeing the jello, her memory must have been triggered. She took my now empty cup away and said, "Those are jello shots, you moron!"

"So?" I picked up another one, but she took it away from me.

"SO, they're jello filled with vodka!" Aly put the cup back on the tray and smacked my arm. Ow.

Oops. I guess that was the funny taste.

"Oh..." I rubbed my arm where she hit me and told her, "Okay, sheesh, I won't drink anymore." I turned to face her again and I was going to add something else, but she was gone.

Drunk Aly must also get bored easily.

I took the tray into the dining room, but before leaving, I might have consumed a few more.

I know, I know, I promised Beck I wouldn't drink, and it's bad for my young fourteen year old mind and all, but I figured Aly must not have put much in them, because I didn't really feel any different. So what was the harm?

About half an hour later, I realized there might have been more harm than I thought.

I'd never been drunk before, so it was a pretty new experience. Everything seemed a little fuzzier and the music and the talking seemed louder. It didn't feel half bad. But for some reason, I was really angry.

I guess like Finn Hudson says, there are different kinds of drunk.

I just happened to be the 'angry girl' kind of drunk.

I stomped up to David, who was now talking to a sophomore guy in our art class, and dragged him away without any warning. "Um, hey Gwen," David said once I let him go in the dining room. "Sorry I didn't-"

"You just shut your damn, dirty mouth, you piece of crap," I hissed, my eyes narrowed slits.

"... Are you-"

"How could you not tell me you were a year older than me?" I screeched over the thumping music and the sound of Monique Palazzo barfing into my mom's potted ficus. "Do you like preying on younger girls? Huh? What do you have to say for yourself, you pedophile?"

David's face scrunched in confusion. "I'm only like nine months older than you."

"Stop rubbing it in!" I poked his big, stupid chest. "And stop being taller than me! I feel like a freakin' midget whenever I stand by you!"

David crouched down a little to look in my eyes. "Are... Are you drunk?"

"What's it to ya?" I shoved his face away from mine. "Don't bitch at me about it either, I didn't know. I thought the jello was just jello." But I so conveniently left out that I still drank them or ate them or whatever even after I knew they had alcohol in them.

I dunno why I was so mad about all these things. They didn't bother me before.

But at that moment, everything bothered me.

"I wasn't gonna yell at you or anything, I'm just worried-"

David was interrupted when his ugly butt of a brother leaned on him so he wouldn't topple over. "I waaannnaa gooo hoooommmeee!"

God, I wanna punch Austin in the face even more than usual.

"What, why?"

"Th-That Bella chick from Northridge stoled my waaaatch." He handed my jerk liar of a boyfriend his keys and said, "You drriiivvee. I'm a lil' smashed."

"I can't drive you home, I don't have a-"

And I didn't bother to stay for the rest of the conversation.

Maybe all drunk people get easily bored and walk away.

I wandered outside, and there was no Beck in sight, which is good, since I think it was pretty obvious at this point that I wasn't myself.

Especially after I grabbed Rex from the arms of some gank from, take a wild guess where, and threw him into the pudding pool.

"That's for telling everyone I eat possum toes for snacks!" I screamed at his limp, chocolately body.

"Gwen!" Robbie whined as he ran over, shirtless and smelling like booze. "Why'd you do that?"

I responded by shoving him into the pudding oasis as well. I got a round of applause from the other party goers for that one.

As Robbie flailed around in an attempt to get up, Jade approached me and nudged my side. "Not bad, kid. I'd be madder, since you beat me to it, but-"

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled, interrupting her, which was a poor choice on my part, even if I was wasted. "I'm a mature adult grown up adult... and stuff."

Jade looked into my eyes. "Oh crap. You're drunk, aren't you?"

And since I was still clearly not myself that night, I leaned closer to her and whispered, "You'd better believe I am, you sexy bitch."

Jade blinked, but shook her head. "Damn it. Beck's gonna find a way to blame this on me." Well, this party was her idea and she is the one who supplied the alcohol and-

"Wanna see who can give the biggest hickey?" I threw my arms around her neck and gave her my sexiest look. But it probably look stupid to everybody else. "I bet it'll be me."

Jade, not seeming at all creeped out by my drunken lesbian-ness, not-so-gently pulled me off of her and said, "First of all, you do not want to go up against me in a hickey contest. Second, I'm pretty sure Beckett would flip his shit if he came back from fixing more coke and Jack to find his girlfriend making out with his chizz-faced little sister. And third... There is no third. But I'm not making out with you."

Clenching my fists, I glared up at her. "What? Just because neither of us are gay, we can't get our freak on? Prude!"

Jade pressed her lips together to keep from laughing in my face. "Look, just try to avoid Beck. And if you see Aly, tell her to do the same. If you're drunk, she's probably dead from liver failure."

Ugh, whatever. I'm sick of talking to you, Jadelyn. I didn't want to make out with you, anyway. You probably taste like Beck, and I really don't want to taste my brother, who is hopefully nowhere near my drunk Brittany S. Pierce of a sister.

Speaking of him, I decided to sneak around the side of the house so I could go through the front door, since Beck was probably going to go through the back door to watch Robbie make even more of an ass out of himself. And before I could open the front door-

"Gwen?"

HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP. I ALMOST WAZZED MY PANTS.

But that might be because I'm, y'know, drunk.

As if I haven't said it enough.

I turned around to see Nathan Ciervo and his shiny teeth, but those were hidden behind his frown.

Nathan Ciervo, you guys remember him? The guy who kinda liked Aly and Aly kinda liked back, but forgot about once her and Cory's plane of love took flight?

Gross.

"Are you drunk?"

If one more person asks me that, I'm gonna- "A little. Jello shots apparently have alcohol in them." I huffed and Nathan kind of chuckled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Okay, that came out kind of rude.

Meh.

"... You invited me to the party, remember?"

Oh yeah. I started mentioning the party because we had five minutes left in the period he tutors me in, and I sort of invited him.

Don't tell Aly, 'cause she might not have wanted him here, even though there was barely anything between them. "Oh." I opened the front door for us. "Right. Whatever."

Nathan let out a small laugh, so I guess I said that funny or something. Before I could tell Nathan what he could do that would require me to wash my mouth out after I said it, he patted my back and said, "Hang in there, kid. I'll see you later." He walked through the door and I wobbled inside soon after.

I probably should have made sure he didn't find Aly, but I didn't feel like it.

I'mma go find David. Maybe if I furiously try to suck his face off, it'll make me want to scream at him less for being such a big, insanely tall pedophile.


	148. Aly Ends It As Sassy and Saucy As Always

**Aly's POV**

So I've heard from about ten different people that my little, drunken, sister is on some sort of mad rampage.

Several people told me she called David a pedophile. I haven't a clue why.

Gwen also threw Rex into the pudding ring. But I found that piece of information funnier than sin, so it's no big deal.

Oh, and apparently she almost tried to make out with our brothers girlfriend.

Hey, at least she's having fun.

Because it's nice to have fun at parties, but you have to know how. Like Gwen eating jello shots, that's a fun time right there. She's entertaining our guests and probably having a blast.

Double the fun.

Or, if you wanna be like me, you could do some body shots with your boyfriend and then have a rousing game of Chandeliers with people whose names you can't even remember because you probably drank a little too much tequila.

Chandeliers is like the game Quarters, but it moves a lot faster.

A shot glass is filled with liquor, this liquor tonight being straight Jack Daniels, and put in the center of the table. Then all the players get larger glasses that are also filled with Jack and arranged around the center glass in a circle. To play the game, one person takes the quarter and bounces it off the table and tries to make it into the glasses in the center. If they miss the glasses, they lose their turn, if it lands in their glass, they drink it and if it lands in another person's glass, the person in possession of that glass must drink it. The best part is if it lands in the larger center glass, then EVERYONE grabs their own drink and chugs it. The last person to set down their glass must drink the larger drink in the center.

All I know is that Cory's gotten it in to his own glass like, three times and people have only ever gotten it in others glasses.

I was the last one to put down my glass like, two rounds. So that makes like...a lot of JD consumption.

But this is so fun!

Wait. Oh my god. Listen.

Is that...is that- LIKE A G6 BY THE FAR EAST MOVEMENT JUST CAME ON.

"Dance with me," I shot out my hand and grabbed Cory's, leaving our fellow drinking game players. Although they didn't seem to care much considering yet another person had made it in to the center glass.

Lucky duckies.

Cory didn't detest, and joined me in a dance that would start a party in any hormonal teenagers pants.

After awhile I found that regular grinding and sexy dancing was not doing it for me at all.

I broke away from my boyfriend and stepped on to my mothers treasured coffee table. She would probably kill me if she could see what a mess it was, trashed in beer pong cups and now complete with foot prints.

A wide arrangement of whistles and sexual comments were spread throughout the rooms. Can you blame these people? I would whistle too if a blonde, hot girl just took off her top.

Wait that came out wrong.

LOL no it didn't.

Within minutes of my super mega foxy awesome hot stripper dancing, there were one dollar bills all over the floor and table.

Funny, I thought I would have gotten more than ones from these drunk idiots.

Drunk idiots minus my boyfriend who was front row to my show. That was an unintended rhyme score.

Cory was sort of standing there in front of all the other guys, but just like them he was clapping and hollering.

I wonder if this is sort of like a lap dance for him, except I'm not really on the same ground level as he is. I'm on a table.

So table dancing!

It's a plus that I'm completely making it rain right now. I think I have a new profession. "Cory! I don't wanna be a regular dancer anymore, I think I'm going to pursue a career as an exotic dancer, like Brittany Spears or some shit." I grinned, flinging myself off the table and in to his arms. Where we kissed. A lot.

And you better believe there was tongue.

Cory leaned out a little and smiled, "I love you. So much. Like, a lot of much-ness going on there. I don't think I've ever loved someone more than I love you."

Blushing a little bit, which is odd because I normally don't blush, because I'm pretty darn cool, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

This is the best party ever. No lie.

"Aly?"

I turned around and there was Nathan. Staring back at me, his shiny white teeth gleaming in the light of my sitting room.

I probably shouldn't have ran up to him and hugged him.

A) because he hugged me back and his hands were really cold against my, well, back.

B) because my boyfriend is probably giving Nathan a really dirty look. And Quatro) I'm drunk and not wearing a shirt.

I just mixed letters from the English language with Spanish numbers. It wasn't even Spanish for three.

I'm wasted, chizz-faceded. "Nathan! I haven't seen you in so long! I can't believe you're here! I'm not wearing a shirt!" I greeted, abusing my usage of exclamation points and right out pointing to the set of rambunctious twins that live on my ribcage.

Nathan backed away a little bit and shifted his eyes between Cory and I. I felt like he should have said something, but he never did.

Cory did, though. "Yeah, I own that topless body. These," I think Cory just forced himself to second base, "belong to me." After man handling my sweater puppies, he gave Nathan a sour look and proceeded to drag me away from him.

Well, that was a nice time.

"Aly, Cory!"

A redheaded girl, a Latina and a Latina's drunk boyfriend approached us with broad smiles and the faint smell of alcohol.

I didn't even know Cat knew how to drink anything besides milkshakes.

"Hey there, Kitty Cat and Glitter Titters and Auhndy-Rae. How goes it?"

Tori didn't even flinch at my nickname for her. Hopefully she wouldn't remember me calling her that tomorrow so I could secretly still call her it. I don't know how drunk the three of them are, but for some reason I suspect Andre is the least drunk.

Mostly because Tori and Cat only weigh like, ten pounds soaking wet, so the alcohol will have a better chance making them all crazy, but Andre's more of a bulky man candy, so it'll take more for him to get a buzz.

Did I just call my brothers best friend 'man candy'? I think I did. Eh.

"We wanna play spin the bottle! You two should play with us!" Cat jumped up and down, grabbing my arm not giving me much of a choice but to play.

Cory just shrugged, going along with it.

So the five of us sat down in a vacant corner and Andre just so happened to have an empty Budweiser bottle with him. "I'll go first." Andre spun the bottle on the hard wood floor and it stopped at Cat, who looked very timid.

"But what about Robbie?" She asked, almost looking as if she was going to cry.

Tori gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, "C'mon, Cat. It's just a game. Robbie's having fun outside, you should have fun too."

To this Catarina smiled and her and Dreadlocks locked lips.

All Tori did was smile and take the bottle, deeming it her turn.

I guess she doesn't have a problem letting other girls kiss her boyfriend considering she kissed someone else's boyfriend on the first day of-

"Oh snap."

I raised my eyebrow at Cory who was staring at the bottle that had landed on...

Me. Of course.

Surprisingly, Tori had this smug look on her face and she began to push herself up just enough so she could get closer to me. "I'll do it if you'll do it."

I chuckled a little. "Of course I'll do it. Katy Perry kissed a girl once, and she liked it, and everyone knows Katy and I are destine to be besties."

"Allison Oliver, I'm gonna rock your world."

She's a drunk, sexual, lesbian deviant and we can only kiss and be friends when she's drunk.

But this kiss would have been so much better if her mouth didn't taste like bubblegum vodka and Dr. Fizz.

"Aly!" Ugh. What is it with people randomly just calling out my name when I'm having a good time? Seriously. I'm going to change my name from 'Allison' to 'Chloe' or something like that.

And not tell anyone.

After trying to locate where the stray 'Aly' had come from, I managed to see a very tall recently accused 'pedophile' who also goes by the name David.

Gwen's with him, of course, but not looking nearly as angry as everyone was making her out to be.

"Hey, Dave." Cory did that sort of 'bro' hug thing with him. "Gettin' your drink on?"

David shook his head awkwardly, "I don't really drink that much."

Loser. "Aly, we've been looking for you forever!" Gwen subtly, no so much, smacked my upside the head.

"I heard you were on a rampage," I crossed my arms, smirking.

Gwen sheepishly rolled her eyes. "It wasn't as bad as everyone is saying it was."

"Gwen, you thought I was in love with a vase of daisies, and then through the vase at some poor guy." David scoffed, sort of laughing a bit.

Gwen just sighed. "Yeah, well. I think the anger subsided once I through that rock through a Northeridger's car."

Out of nowhere, Tori wrapped herself around me, "Aly and I kissed in a game of spin the bottle!" That was a scream.

And now Gwen and David are just staring at us.

But I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it was totally the hottest kiss of the century."

/

Is it bad to say that whatever happened after that, I can't really remember?

After spin the bottle and finding Shizoli, things are sort of blurry.

I don't think I saw Beck once last night after the party started.

When I try to remember, my head hurts like a son of a bitch. Too much alcohol.

Aside from the ache-y body and head...where the hell am I?

This isn't my room, and I've fallen asleep enough times in Gwen's room to know it's not hers.

All I know is that there is a toilet in this bedroom. Meaning it's not a bedroom.

How in the world did I get in to the bathroom? In the tub of all places?

"Are you awake?" I know that voice. I've kissed the mouth in which the words from his vocal chords part between his lips. That's the voice of Cory Edison.

Oh would you look at that, he's behind me. "Why are we in the bathtub, er bathroom?"

"I kind of want to know the same answer..." But that wasn't Cory. That was Gwen.

I looked over the side of the tub and saw Gwendolyn, Tori, Andre, Cat and David were all sprawled on the bathroom tile.

I'm so glad our bathroom is big enough for all these teenagers.

Even though Andre is technically half in half out, 'cause his upper body is lying in the hallway and his legs are in the bathroom, sporting a Tori laying on them.

On the bright side, I've officially 'slept' with Cory. Hurray.

I struggled to get out of the bathtub, but after a few minutes I was successful. Everyone who had been previously on the floor, was now migrating to the hallway, holding their heads and stomachs.

"If that wasn't the most Ke$ha-es moment of my life, I don't know what is." I laughed, smoothing out a shirt I realized I wasn't wearing.

Gwen stuck her tongue out, "I feel like she looked in that Tik Tok video." She groaned.

"Hungover?" Cat asked, speaking for the first time since we woke up.

I watched as Gwen held on to David for dear life, trying not to make the both of them topple over.

Cory held my waist and kissed my bare shoulders, slowly making his way around to my mouth.

"Bubblegum Vodka and Dr. Fizz, Als?" He asked, licking his lips.

Tori and I exchanged a look and started cracking up in laughter, causing the whole room to just spontaneously giggle.

Hey, it only took about a year for her and I to be almost friends.

The laughter faltered as soon as we heard three familiar people speaking downstairs.

"I can't believe you were going to shave my head!"

"I could have done a lot worse, like post the pictures and videos of you from last night on The Slap."

"All this shaving business aside, does anyone have any clue where Tori, Cat, Andre, Gwen and Aly are?"

He forgot David and Cory.

I guess he thinks they went home.

Won't he be in for a shock.


	149. Gwen Ends It For Reals With Her Vomit

_Okay, last chapter, guys! Then we'll post the questionnaire, along with an itty bitty announcement, mostly likely on Sunday. But for now, read this crapter I wrote. :)_

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Oh crap, Beck is downstairs looking for us and Aly and I are as hungover as two hungover anteaters.

Y'know, if anteaters did jello shots and played chandeliers.

As Tori, Andre and Cat began heading for the staircase, Aly wobbled over to me and pulled me away from David, who was practically the only thing keeping me on my feet. "Okay, just act cool. Beck didn't see us all night. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know we drank, since we both still have a pulse." She ran a hand through my hair, which must have looked a mess, and shook my shoulders a little to wake me up. It mostly just made me feel nauseous. "Just act cool and we can get away with this."

Okay, I can act cool.

Even with a pounding headache and a belly that decided to do the flips.

She adjusted herself and dragged Cory down the steps with her. I looked at David, who offered me a small smile and his hand. I took it and let him help me down the steps.

When we got down there, Cat was in Robbie's arms, giggling like crazy. "Hehehe, you are so naked. And wet." He still hasn't put a shirt back on. And he's dripping wet for some reason. And I'm pretty sure it's not the booze he was splashing around in last night.

"Yeah, well, that might be because Jade sprayed me with a hose!" Robbie screamed the last five words, glaring at Jade through his foggy glasses.

Ow. That screaming cranked my headache up to eleven.

Jade just shrugged. "Excuse me for trying to clean that pudding off you. Aren't you used to getting sprayed with giant hoses by now?"

"... Yes. But it's never something you find pleasant." Most everybody let out laughs, chuckles or giggles at that, and I was pretty sure my brain wouldn't be able to take anymore of their loud joy at Robbie's expense.

After giving Robbie an ear-shattering clap on the back, Beck looked at those of us who just recently joined the previous group of three.

"So where'd you guys run off to?"

"Oh, we were... around." Tori shrugged.

"... You don't remember, do you?"

"... No." Tori sighed, resting her head on Andre's shoulder.

Aly stepped forward, poking both Tori and Andre in their bellies. "Gwen, David, Cory and I found these three goobers sprawled out on the bathroom floor a while ago. Guess y'all had a few too many drinks, huh?"

Y'all? Since when does Aly say y'all?

But kudos for not mentioning that we and our boyfriends were sprawled out with them.

Speaking of boyfriends- "What are you two still doing here?"

Yeah, that question from Beck was directed at Cory and my David. I hope I didn't say or do anything stupid to him last night.

Cory, ever the cool cucumber, calmly said, "We came back this morning to help you guys clean up this mess."

Beck nodded, eyebrow raised. "Uh huh. Then why are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

Cory didn't have an answer for that one.

I guess Beck didn't drink enough to not remember their outfits. And I guess he would have had to drink a lot to do so, since he bought stuff with David and picked up Cory and possibly looked back in the rearview mirror at them while he told them not to try anything funny with us.

... What was I talking about?

Oh yeah. David and Cory are in a pinch.

David decided to fill the tense silence. "Uh, because, um, Cory and I had so much fun in them yesterday, we... we wore them again."

Oh David. You know I love you to bits, but you're so freaking awkward.

Beck stated at him for a good ten seconds, but surprisingly let it go. I guess he was hungover enough to not interrogate them. "So, did you guys have fun?" he asked all of us.

Cat, Andre, Aly, Robbie and Tori all let out yells and woos, and I just bent over, clutched my head and groaned. That probably wasn't the best idea, since now Beck was looking at me all suspicious like. "Gwen? You okay?"

I stood back up, but didn't let go of my head, since I'm pretty sure my head would have split in half if I did. "Yeah. It's just... That Mustang dude had a great sound system and I stood too close to the speakers most of the night, because I'm a moron."

Well, that last part is true.

Beck seemed to buy this. Before he could say anything else, Robbie brought his attention to me. "Yeah, you spent the night blowing your ear drums out when you weren't throwing me and Rex into a kiddie pool full of dairy terror!" More yelling. Dear Lord, kill me. "Look at how traumatized Rex is!" Robbie pointed to the coffee table in the living room, where a pudding covered Rex was laying among the plastic red cups and Northridge bras. I'm probably going to have to be the one to clean those up. "He hasn't spoken in hours!"

I'm not even going to comment on that. Mostly because Robbie's killing me with his high pitched wails.

"Dude, stop with the yelling," Andre told him, brushing stray dreads out of his face. "We're all a little hungover, in case you haven't noticed."

"Except me and Aly," I blurted out, perhaps a little too quickly. "Because we didn't drink. Because we weren't allowed to. So we didn't drink. Yeah."

Aly facepalmed, so I'm guessing that didn't come out as cool as I thought it did.

"Uh, yeah." Beck made a funny face, and I just now noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. And that Jade was currently wearing it. I guess they spent the rest of the night in the RV.

Jade pushed the sleeves to Beck's flannel up and said, "Did you guys see Hannah Ward and Eva Madden barf in each other's purses?" Please stop talking about barf.

Andre chuckled, nodding. "Oh yeah. And then they got so grossed out, they threw up in each others laps?"

C'mon, I asked nicely.

I pressed one hand on my stomach and another over my mouth. Keep it down, Gwenny. Choke your bile down.

Thinking about that didn't help anything.

And since Beck isn't blind, he noticed my hand clamping. "Gwen, are you sure you're okay? You look kind of green."

"She's fine, she's fine. She just had too much... bean dip, that's all." Aly blurted out, resting a hand on my back and rubbing it in hopes that it would soothe my stomach. Though I don't know how that would actually help anything.

And that cover up wasn't embarrassing at all.

I guess I'd rather have Beck think I'm gassy or diarrhea-y than know I got all drunk and junk last night. And Aly and I probably did all the stuff that happened in Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night.

Even though the party was on a Saturday night.

Beck looked confused. "But I didn't buy any bean dip."

Before either my sister or I could come up with an explanation, Cat suggested, "Or maybe her tummy hurts 'cause she did all those jello shots!"

CAT.

WHAT THE FIRETRUCK.

"Cat!" Aly shrieked, glaring at her.

"What?" Cat paused, then gasped and gave me a guilty look. "Oh... yeah. Beck wasn't supposed to find out about that." She pouted sadly. "Sorry, I just remembered Aly told me that after she told me about how good she was at chandeliers and -"

"CAT!" I joined Aly in screaming at our redheaded friend that time.

This girl cannot keep a secret after a night of drinking.

Aly and I exchanged a look, then slowly turned to face Beck.

I regretted it soon after.

"Is that true?" Beck asked, looking at us with eyes that looked darker than usual.

And then it all came out.

Not the truth.

The contents of my stomach.

All over my brother's bare torso.

I really hope we don't do all this again next Friday that's actually Saturday night.

/ /

Well, as if this wasn't already the worst morning of my life, I'm currently cleaning up the vomit off the foyer floor that didn't hit Beckett's chest and stomach.

I feel really bad. And not because I keep having to run to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

Beck sure isn't happy with me and my sister. I told him that I didn't know jello shots were alcoholic, and he calmed down a little bit... until I told him I did six more after Aly told me.

What? I'm already screwed. Might as well get screwed with a guilt free conscious.

Now Beck's in the shower, because being wet helps him calm down.

And because he needed to clean my throw up off and didn't want Jade to turn the hose on him.

The rest of the gang was still here and helping clean up the mess, including Cory and David. My lanky love volunteered to dispose of the Northridge undergarments lying around, but he used the poker thing that's by the fireplace to scoop them up, because he's not that brave.

Nobody is.

Cat and Tori are covering the empty cups, Andre and Robbie are cleaning up the pudding and liquor slide outside, Jade is sleeping in the RV because she's Jade, and Cory and Aly are tackling the mess in the dining room. And before Beck ran to the upstairs shower, he specifically told Aly she had to clean out Monique Palazzo's puke from that potted ficus that I mentioned before. And since Aly was as queasy as I am, if not more, she had to take a vomit break every now and then. Luckily, Cory was there to hold back her hair.

I'm sure David would have done that for me, but I don't really have enough hair to hold back, so it's not a problem for me. But one time he did come to rub my back as I blew chunks into the porcelain throne.

I'm never eating jello again.

Ugh, I need more paper towels.

After grabbing a new roll from the kitchen, I couldn't help but notice Aly and her man talking in the dining room next door. I'm not too barfy and headachy to eavesdrop.

"Look, Als, I'm... I'm sorry about last night. I should have, y'know, stopped you from dancing like that."

"Don't apologize, I made twenty seven bucks."

I don't want to hear another word about this or else I'll have nightmares until I'm ninety. Because I think I actually know what they're talking about, unlike usual.

"Still, I should have stopped you from doing that. And how that thing with Nathan Ciervo went down. It's just, seeing you like that with him... And I was drunk-"

"Hey, it's no big deal. I liked that side of you."

"The possessive, wasted side?"

"Yeah."

I leaned against the entrance of the dining room to get a better hear. "I want to be the only one to see you and touch you without your shirt on, that's all." This keeps getting more awkward, but I can't stop eavesdropping. Because I'm nosy like that.

"Stop being such a wuss." I could hear the amused scoff in Aly's voice.

Cory chuckled and I heard him take footsteps towards her. "Love can do that to a guy."

I smiled. Cory's a good guy. No matter what naughty things they did last night, I know he's gonna treat Aly right.

But now there's silence. That only means one thing.

And now there's slurping. That means another thing.

I'm outta here. I took my paper towels and bolted, almost sliding in the remainder of my bile. But luckily there wasn't much left, so I cleaned it up pretty quick.

It's still gross.

"Hey, Barfy McGee."

I sighed, looking up. "Hello, Allison."

Aly smirked, but held a hand out to help me up. "If we had to get busted, that was a pretty epic way to be busted."

"Yes Aly, projectile vomiting on our brother was a bucket of fun." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the grin from creeping onto my face. The disgusted look on his face was kinda funny.

In a twisted way.

"This will certainly be a party experience I will never forget," I muttered, placing the roll of paper towels on the table near the front door. "Especially since Beck will chain us to the pipes in the basement after he gets all squeaky clean."

Aly crossed her arms and said, "We always assume that's what he's gonna do when we screw up, isn't it? And even though we've screwed up a lot in the past month or two, he hasn't even attempted to do so."

"I have been tempted."

Must you always walk in at the worst times, Beck?

Aly and I turned around to see him at the bottom of the staircase, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey tank top. Or wife beater. Or whatever guy tank tops are called. His hair was kinda damp, so I guess he figured he'd cover everything while he was in the shower.

And he didn't look as mad as he did before, so I'm guessing the shower calmed him down.

"H-Hi, Beck," I stuttered out, rubbing my arm awkwardly. "Look, I'm really sorry that I threw up on you and ate boozy gelatin and tried to make out with Jade and-"

"Gwen, it's not that big of a-" He stopped after registering that last part. "Wait, what?" He shook his head and held up a hand before I could try to explain. "Never mind. I... I really don't want to know."

You don't.

"You still mad at us?" Aly asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I think she really does care what Beck has to say about this.

Beck sighed, but shook his head and said, "No. I actually kind of saw this coming." He looked at Aly and added, "Well, I saw YOU doing this." He looked back at me, eyebrows raised. "You were more of a shocker. Because... Well, you're _you_." For the first time since Cat spilled the beans, he grinned, and Aly grinned back while I let out a small giggle.

"In case you haven't noticed, Gwendolyn's become quite the deviant lately," Aly snarked, nudging me in the side.

I slapped her hand away. "Hey, that's not... false."

I guess she was right. I have changed a tad recently. Not necessarily for the worse.

But hey, Aly's changed too. And that was definitely for the better.

And Beck? He's probably gonna have to make some changes to keep up with his insane little sisters.

I have to ask. "So, we're not in trouble?"

Beck shook his head. "Nah." Before my sister and I could sigh in relief, Beck added, "Not after you two clean up the puddles of barf up off the patio."

Aly shoved me out of the way as I ran to the bathroom, so I had to barf in the bathtub, since her head was in the toilet. I guess I'll have to clean that too.

If the past few months have been any indication of how crazy life as an Oliver is-

-this is gonna be one epically insane summer.


	150. Some Endings and New Beginnings

Well hello there, everyone! Thanks for hanging with us this long! If you pay attention to those little dates up there, we've been writing this for a year now. Time flies, huh? So, in honor of JGWI's one year anniversary, we decided today would be the best day to upload the sequel.

What, did you really think Aly and Gwen were done getting into shenanigans just because the school year is over? You obviously don't know these girls very well. ;D

You can check out the first chapter on my page, but first, read this questionnaire my lovely cowriter and I filled out for y'all. Srsyitzcaroline's answers are italicized, because she's awesome, and mine are the boring ones under hers. Some were only answered by one of us, because it was a specific question, but we both filled out the answers, for the most part. Enjoy!

* * *

**What was your favorite chapter to write? **

_'Aly's POV ends with her being as sassy and saucey as always' no doubt. Like, words can't describe how much that was my favorite chapter to write. _

Probably Mr. Mandy Edison. It was the one that established the canon relationship that is Beck/Mandy

Jkthatwouldbecreepy.

Loopier Than a Loopy Loop too. That one was amazing.

**What was your least favorite? **

_'What Does this Have to Do with Acting?' ugh for reasons._

Many Understatements Are Said. I probably could have done better on it. And it was just sad, what with Gwen's birth mom and James' butthead-ery and all.

**What was your favorite chapter that your cowriter wrote? **

_LOOPIER THAN A LOOPY LOOP. If that's not one of your favorite chapters, then there's something wrong with you. First off, you get to see Aly act completley OOC, but it's so chizzing funny. Also, 'Mr Mandy Edison' is always a good one. That and the end of 'Revenge is a Female Dog', and if you want to know why that is, see 'favorite all time moment'. _

Ugh, that's a toughie. She writes some good ones. I'd have to say It Can't Be Nothing If You're Stuttering. The absurd scenarios that Gwen comes up with at the beginning still make me laugh to this day. Free Lorenzo comes in a close second. That chapter was hilarious.

**Favorite story arc? **

_A little weird, but I did enjoy writing the 'Eating Disorder' arc. If any of you have ever read 'Wintergirls' I totally got some of my inspiration from that. Other than that, the 'Rumors' arc was also my favorite. _

The chapters where we're introduced to Cory Edison. I loves me some Coco.

**Something you wish you could have wrote but just didn't fit? **

_Looking back, there are probably a lot of things I could have fit, but just didn't. It's all good though, I think it all fit nicely. ...That's what she said._

I kind of wanted to throw a Diddlybops reference in there somewhere. You'd think Aly would make fun of her brother for dressing up like a giant weenie.

**A certain part you wish you had never written? **

_Without a doubt the completely random 'aly is afraid of millipedes' segment when Aly had to help out in Sikowitz' class. I think the idea was okay, but I so executed it in the worst way. I was just looking for a filler because I had no other ideas for the chapter._

I kind of wish I never made Gwen snap at that lady in Bland Brad or the events that followed. I couldn't think of anything else but it's just really awkward for me to read now.

**Favorite Aly moment? **

_Probably when she went on stage and told the whole restaurant that Gwen won first place. Also when she first started crushing on Cory...which was basically when they first met. Meant to be, say whaaa?_

In Free Lorenzo when Aly got Gwen her own lobster, despite Beck's protests. It was sweet of her. Even though she kicked a Loco Lobster employee in the shin. But jeez there are so many more.

**Favorite Gwen moment? **

_Oh gosh, well there was that one time she dropped the eff bomb, the time she punched Liv in the mouth, the time she cut Liv's hair off, that other time when she kicked Sean right in the nads. I really like when she beats people up. (: AND, "I'm a Gwinner."_

Gwen's my baby and I love a lot of her moments, but one that always sticks out to me is in Peach Cravings. Gwen asks why she's not allowed to watch Jersey Shore and Aly says it's 'cause they 'smush' a lot. Gwen asks what smushing is and Beck almost chokes on his drink and it's all good times.

**Favorite Beck moment? **

_When he found out that Sean bruised Aly, or when he called out their cousin. All the sibling!oliver moments that include Beck are always heartfelt, no matter who writes them. _

When Beck gets all furious over Sean hurting Aly. It was sweet, even though he wanted to rip his face off.

**Favorite moment from another character? **

_All of Jade's, 'we were having sex' moments and the blatant nods to sex. Jade likes sex. "How do you solve a problem like Trina?" She angrily typed away on her PearPhone. "You put it in a box and throw it in the river." Jade smiled evilly, proceeding to stab the table cloth with a steak knife._

When Sikowitz freaks Aly out by using her phobia of centipedes against her in What Does This Have To Do With Acting? and pretty much every moment of him from that chapter. Sikowitz is a card.

**Favorite OC that isn't a main character? (So not Aly, Gwen, Cory or David)**

_Aunt Lea! Oh my gosh, how sweet is she. _

Lea Oliver. I want an aunt like her.

**Something you almost wrote but didn't? **

_When I first wrote David in, I was actually going to make him have a crush on Aly, and then bring up an idea where Aly kept trying to get him to fall in love with Gwen, but I thought that focused too much on Aly. So I didn't._

At one point, early on, I was thinking of having Jane find out she's pregnant. I have no idea where the heck this story would be if that had happened but it would have been baaaaaaaaaad.

**Favorite Shizoli moment? **

_Now this is a really sucky answer, but generally I like all the Shizoli moments. When David tries to convince Gwen that he isn't cheating on her was a really good one. I espcially like some of the moments coming up, too. _

Probably when he gave her their rings. I wrote that a while ago and I could probably write it better now, but it was sweet. That, and when Gwen snuck him into the house so they could listen to music and not make out.

**Favorite Coral moment? **

_Hmm I like all the moments, but probably right after he finds out Sean hurt her and they're in her room. There's also a Coral moment in a future episode I LOVE. _

The Katy Perry concert. All of it. Coral happened omg less than three.

**Do you ship Coral or Sealy? **

_CORAL ALL THE WAY. THEY'RE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER._

Coral is my JGWI OTP.

OMG LOL WTF BBQ.

**Were you happy or sad when Sealy broke up? **

_At first, I wasn't even sure they were going to break up, but when it happened, I was a little sad, but he really did turn into a jerk towards the end of their relationship. _

I'd say it was bittersweet. I wrote it terribly (I apologize, Cici!) and I never hated Sean… It's just now I like Cory more. C;

**Favorite oliver!sister moment? **

_The blood bond moment! This is a really stupid answer, but I'm so glad I wrote it and it really showed that when Aly thinks of Gwen, she doesn't auto think, 'my sister that was adopted', she just thinks 'my sister'._

When Aly announced in front of Maestro's about Gwen's first place win at the Hollywood Arts art show while their parents, who had ditched the affair for a business dinner at that very restaurant, were right there. There are tons, but that one was beyond cute c:

**Are any of the moments in JGWI based on your own experiences? **

_The 'bacon ranch applesauce tomato' thing is something my best friend used to call her little brother when he couldn't spell. We still sometimes say it to him, because I'm pretty sure he hasn't figured it out. Another thing would be Aly's eating disorder, because I also had an eating disorder._

I've always wanted to dump over a lobster tank like Gwen did.

I just never actually did it. Gwen's got guts.

**What was your all-time favorite moment? **

The Oliver House Party was my favorite 'moment' as a whole. Oh! Also when Kels had Gwen cut off Olivia's hair. Good times,

_When Gwen threw up her jello shots on Beck._

_lolno._

_I'm not sure I have a favorite. There are a lot. There's Cory and Aly's kiss at the Katy Perry concert, when Aly, Gwen, Jade and Beck go to the Loco Lobster and spy on Lea and Sikowitz, etc. One that always sticks out to me is the Great Oliver Parmesan War. The actual war, not just the chapter. That was way back near the beginning and it was fun to write. Messes generally are._

**Are you more like Gwen or Aly?**

_I think I'm a little like both. I literally sold my soul in a past life to make room for all of my sarcasm, which definitley makes me like Aly. We also share a blonde supremacy view. In the 'dumb blonde' sense (omg no offense gwen ) I'm more like Gwen, and I'm also the youngest in my family. Although if I had to pick one or the other, I'm without a doubt an Aly._

Aly is the sexy HBIC who's an amazing dancer and has a hot boyfriend. Gwen is an awkward, pale blonde girl who likes art and brownies and Glee and making up curse words.

Gwen.

**Do you think you ever write OOC? **

_There are a lot of chapters I think I wrote OOC, especially with Beck. It's not like he really has a personality in the show so..._

OH SWEET MAMA YES.

Cici does such a good job and I feel like a big poop when it comes to characterization sometimes. Like I'm always afraid I make Beck too unBeck-like or make Aly too unAly-like.

Because those are both words.

**What was your inspiration for Mr&Mrs Oliver? **

_I think we went with my sort of view on them when I first put up the original 'Keep Moving On' which now has a different name but that's not important. _

**Was it always your intention to pair up Sikowitz & Lea? **

Almost. I thought of Sikowitz first, but I also considered Principal Ikner. But that lasted all but two seconds because we know next to nothing about him. I don't even know if we spell his name right.

But I thought Sikowitz and lonely, lonely Lea deserved some fun. They're different people, yet I kinda like them together.

**Was Aly ever meant to be bisexual? **

_When I first wrote a baby ficlet that I deleted a while back, she wasn't. But when I wrote 'The Fall and Rise' she had bisexual tendencies, and I didn't want to continue that into the co-story. But maybe there are some references to that coming up. (;_

**Why did Aly dye her hair blonde and why does she hate brunettes so much?**

_I've never actually given detailed thought as to why she dyed her hair. Originally, it was because with brown hair people said she looked a lot like Beck and she didn't want to live in his shadow. The reason as to why I made her blonde is because I myself am blonde, and I also don't particularly like brunette hair. If I had to guess why SHE hates them so much, it's because she is one naturally, and Aly's never been one to love herself completely. It kind of doesn't make sense. _

_...There is no reason for Aly's hatred of anything._

Hey, Kelsey here, even though this isn't a Kelsey question. I just wanna say that Gwen likes brunette hair. Because Gwen likes everything that Aly doesn't. And that's a lot.

Carrying on.

**Would you say that Gwen was bullied much when she was younger? **

I wouldn't say a lot. But enough. She looked different than her brother and sister and the other kids didn't understand, so they thought she was just weird and made fun of her for it. That, and she was a quirky little girl that was pretty sensitive, so that made her an easy target for bullies. She tried not to let it bother her, and she had her friends and her siblings, but it was hard for her.

**Just where did 'boobies butt crack turd nugget' come from?**

To be honest, I just wrote down childish words randomly. It started out just boobies butt crack turd, but that didn't sound right. I remembered that in a chapter Cici wrote, I think, she added 'nugget' to something as an insult. I slapped it on the end of what I had come up with and bam. The best curse word that is actually multiple not entirely offensive words was born.

**What inspired you to want to write this?**

_When I shower, I get ideas for things, thus brought me to get the courage to ask the lovely Kels if she would want to write a story with both our OC's causing mayhem. _

Uh, Cici PMed me one day and suggested the idea and I was like 'lol yeah' because I love her story and her character and the idea was awesome. I never knew it would result in such a huge story and such a great friendship :D

**Something about your OC that you planned on having as canon, but quickly changed before it was official? **

_Originally, I think I wanted to have her be like, a Brittany-Santana ish character. By that I don't mean 'airhead' on Brittany's part, I mean I wanted her to be more of a girl that gets around and has a perfect record of boys that she's done the dirty with. But then I realized that would send off a terrible message, and I just left it be. _

Before we decided on all J middle names, and back when I did those 'episodes' of Victorious with Gwen, I had thought about making Gwen's full name Gwendolyn Taylor Fiona Oliver. Or something of the like. Know why?

So her initials would spell GTFO.

**Do you have any other favorite Victorious fanfictions? **

_'Cat's New Boyfriend' by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken has always been one of my top favorites and I always find myself re-reading it. _

_'Green Eyed Monster' by demondreaming is one of the ULTIMATE Cade stories I've read. _

_'You Name Like the Pope' by Aloxi is one of my favorite Bade fics. 'Have I Told You Lately' is also a really good one by Aloxi. The latter was inspired by 'Here I am, Once Again' by dramaticstarlet, but if I'm not mistaken, she took that made me angry because it wasn't done. _

_'Falling Up', 'A Real Actress', 'Stars, Ying and Yang and all that Shit', or I could just say most of Amberpire's fanfiction are without a doubt my favorite stories. Falling Up was the first story I read of hers and it just pulled me in. _

Forever and Always by High On Fun. Okay, fine, anything by High On Fun. Her work is flawless.

Like Home, Seasons, Stay or Leave, and Y O U by Amberpire. Okay, fine, anything by Amberpire. Especially if it's Robbie/Beck 'cause she's amazing at writing for them.

Crazy Ride by Digidestend Angel and Izzy. Candre's been growing on me and this is just all around cute.

You Name Like The Pope by aloxi. Ugh, fine, anything by aloxi.

Ten Long Years and After The Storm by gleefullyvictorious. I don't ship Bat romantically anymore, but these are still great stories, if you're into Bat. And I like the author's username.

There are honestly too many to list D:

**Something people should look forward to in Beyond The Sun? **

_I don't want to give hardcore spoilers, but you should definitely expect to see Gwen in a different way. There are some new characters, new places and some changes._

Ursula Schmidt. She's one of my favorite OCs.

You'll see who she is. YOU'LL SEE.


End file.
